Code Rockman: Zeros of the Rebellion
by FEARFAN
Summary: Zero is taken to Britannia by unknown means. After being insturcted to serve Lelouch, Zero and Lelouch prepare for war. Can Zero deal with the burden of another rebellion after he is torn away from friends and comrades? Will he be able to follow Lelouch to the edge of Hell? How did he appear in this new world...and who is responsible for resurrecting both friends and foes?
1. Chapter 0: Gateway to Lands Anew

Project Zero. That was the name she gave it.

It all started there. One error of unknown origin started all of it. Nobody knew how or why.

The lab is deeply buried underground, the only distinguishing feature that could reveal an entrance to something buried under several feet of sand. The lab has many computers all displaying large amounts of programming data. A couple screens show a silhouette of a Red Reploid, with several reports displaying all over each of its body parts. Holographic screens are displayed all over the room having millions of combinations of zeros and ones written all over it. Binary is displayed in just in every corner. There are tables around of each of the computers, with millions of papers and several generators throughout the entire room. A door stands in the middle room sealed shut In the middle of the room is a large capsule, possibly containing something in it. A computer is built into the capsule complete with a disk drive and monitor, displaying the name "Project Zero" on it. Several scientists, both human and reploid are working on each one of these computers; many of them appearing exhausted and or tired. Several of them, including the reploid ones drinking coffee to stay awake. Some are already sleeping at their desks; some who fell asleep are waking up after sleeping for more than 10 hours after they feel asleep at their desks.

They are very tired. She could tell that. But they had no choice. The efforts to contain the spreading virus had all been in vain. Or so they believed. Much equipment was destroyed ever since Neo Arcadia was ransacked by Zero in order to destroy Weil once and for all. And the resulting laser attack on Neo Arcadia had done them no good. With almost no weapons at hand, there wasn't much hope of being able to stop the new virus, or even determine where it's source was. It could be there within a few hours.

But then they found him. Zero. His body; while intact was torn up and he was in a coma of some form. His helmet was several miles away from him. His armor was badly damaged and his body exposed several wires and cable while blood leaked out of him. However when I scientist theorized he could survive somehow, they had no choice to begin Project Zero: A massive plan in order to rebuild the shattered reploid.

They had made great progress with the development. They sowed back up Zero's body and rebuilt and all damage he had suffered. His blood that he had was refilled and his helmet was repaired and his armor was all polished up. But they had one problem: Zero's brain. It was not functioning. The damage he had suffered at Ragnarok's fall had damaged his brain. Although it was rebuilt, most of it required it to be reprogrammed: A fate she wished would not be the case. No one in the history of Reploids ever successfully analyzed Zero. His body was too unique to copy. Some even wondered if he was truly a reploid…or another breed of robots all together.

Regardless how, she was willing to take it on. They had worked feverishly every day while the people built an underground shelter waiting for the possible inevitable. Many people barricaded themselves in, hoping, praying she could accomplish it. She after all did make a substitute energy source that was not E-Crystals. She had the skills…or at least she hoped she did.

"But this way different than making an energy source." She muttered. "Zero is a unique reploid that no one could ever duplicate. What are the odds that I could restore him?

"You know Ciel," Another scientist said. "Even if we wake him up, the fact of the matter is that we're reprogramming him. There's a good chance that Zero will not function correctly or not even working at all."

"All we need to do is wake him up." Ciel said. "Zero has a backup memory that will restore him to what he was before he slipped into this coma. But even getting him on is complicated. None of us know what where doing. We've made so much progress, only to learn we have not learned a thing about him. This is not like the previous encounters at all."

"I can't believe this is happening." The co-worker said. "The year we need him and now we can't get him on. That virus that is out there is both biological, and electronic. When it hits this place, everyone human and Reploid will be affected."

Morale was completely down. Zero was the only one who had the anti-viral cells to resist it. They had him right there, and he couldn't do anything.

"The only one who would have been able to repair him 100% is the original designer." Another worried scientist responded.

"And nobody knows who or what made him. The only one who could recreate him perfectly or even better would be him." Another scientist with a long mustache said.

"And the poor bastard died out over a hundred years ago didn't he?" Cerveau said. "What rotten luck to for us huh?

"I say we pack it in and wait for death." Another scientist on the far side of the room said. "We aren't going to finish him before the virus consumes us."

Ciel began to cry. She should have warped out Zero when she had the chance. But Zero refused that she beckoned him to and wished to continue to fight Weil. Although he had successfully destroyed Doctor Weil, Ciel was unable to teleport him back to command safely. They would have been able to survive no matter what Zero said. Even if the place hit Earth it could still have survived.

"I shouldn't have listened to Zero." I just should have done it. We could have done something else. We could have stopped Weil. So why? WHY DID THIS HAPPEN! We're all going to die now because I'm just stupid."

Cerveau looked at Ciel as she balled her eyes out. He went over to her and put his arms around her body.

"It wasn't your fault, Ciel." He said. "It wasn't anyone's fault. Zero did what he needed to do. We never saw this coming."

"Cerveau..." Ciel said lightly. "I could have..."

"Ceil," He said. "Why don't you get some sleep? You'll feel much better after that."

"Yeah..." She said. "I think work has finally gotten to me."

The two walked away from the lab. Ciel was in almost complete despair. Cerveau held his arm over her shoulder and his other hand in hers holding it tightly.

He and she walked down the dimly lit hallways as he escorted her to her bunker. Ceil stumbled a lot as she was working for more than 48 hours, under humid conditions in a cramped environment. Her health had been severely damaged for the past two months; she had been in out of the med room suffering from several infections, viruses, and or otherwise. The doctor warned her that any more work could be life threatening. Yet she continued to work. Cerveau knew she needed to get sleep now before any more damage was caused to her.

"You're right Ciel." He said. "We could have teleported Zero. We could have returned to when we had the chance. But we would have been dead sooner if we didn't have let him go. I suppose either way we would end dead anyway; defeating Weil only delayed our inevitable annihilation from this comet. But I agree with why Zero did it. We will probably be dead before we are able to find the thing necessary. But there's still a chance we could revive him. But what would Zero think if he found you died to help him?"

"I know..." She said. "But...But...I can't sit here and do nothing."

"You have been already warned if you continue to overwork your brain, you will die." Cerveau said as they got to her room. "We have many capable scientists that can do the work you can. So please...don't overwork yourself. Just get some sleep. Get your health back in order before you come back."

"Cerveau..." Ciel said..."Your right. I shouldn't act like this. I need to get sleep. I've been way too tired now."

"That's right." Cerveau said. "You don't have to work so hard. I've seen what you were doing in order to work. You never eat. You hardly drink. When you do, you drink too much. Whenever you need to urinate, you hold it in as long as you can until you burst at your desk or can hold back the urge and rush the restroom. These all can give serious damage to your body. Rest for a few days and get back your health. When you're strong again, come back and will start working."

"Thank you Cerveau." Ciel said. "I...I...think I will. Take care of Zero will you?"

"Of course." He said. "I have to yell at the bastard for breaking my equipment anyway."

The two laughed remembering when Zero broke the Triple rod so Cerveau made him the Grapple rod. Then he broke that and he made him the Recoiling rod. Zero broke that and then broke the Shield boomerang. Finally Cerveau got fed up and told him to just use his fist. Turns out Zero were much more adept at fighting with his fists than with a spear anyway so it didn't matter to begin with.

"I'll be fine." Ciel said. "Thanks for your words..."

"EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! Virus infection imminent! Primary security door is opened!"

Cerveau looked as the whole place began to flash red. He sighed and looked at Ceil.

"Well..." he said. "We fought long and hard, but I guess this was inevitable. I'm sorry it had to end like this."

"It's okay." Ciel said. "I at least now we can get all the rest we need now. I'm glad we had this small time to talk before we all disappeared." Ciel said as she drew closer to Cerveau. Her arms went around him as did his. "Thank you Cerveau. The time we spent together was really fun during the resistance. I wish Zero would have been alive long enough to see this to the end."

"I do to." Cerveau said. "I suppose we'll see him in the afterlife. X too."

"I hope so." Ciel said. "I'd like to see him."

"Me too." Cerveau said. "But then again…"

"Cerveau!" A scientist called on com-link. "Zero! He's waking up!"

"What?" He said. "Are you serious?"

"Hurry!" The Scientist said. "There's something else going on. Hurry! Wait what's….AARRGGHH!"

"Hey!" Cerveau called into his com-link. "Hey! Respond to this message!"

No response came.

"Ciel! Come on!" He said as he ran down the hallway.

"Right!" She called back.

The two ran back down to the lab. When they got there, they saw him. Zero. He was floating in midair, his arms stretched out left and right. He seemed like as if he was in a trance. He just stared into the ceiling as if he stared into the great beyond. The lab was completely wrecked as if a bomb went off in that room. Every one of the scientists was missing. As if they had disappeared into nothingness. The lab itself looked as if was vanishing into light.

Zero just started into the sky.

"Zero?" Ciel asked.

Ciel held her arms out as the light consumed her. She watched as she and Zero split apart, and disappeared into the bright light.

_Foolish Reploids. Now Reploids! All who are lost in history, all that are alive now, all who's existence has been cast into oblivion, I command thee: Follow me and Zero into this new world! Be the fuel for his power!_

* * *

"Zero…."

"….."

"Zero."

"?"

"Zero."

"Huh?"

Zero opened his eyes. He had no idea where he was. His appearance was like black and white. He was in a strange white realm where all he could see was a single clock moving back and forth.

In front of him was a woman. She appeared to be in her early twenties. She wore no clothes, completely nude to him, with her long green hair covering her breasts, her hands covering the rest.

"Who are you?" Zero asked.

"I am C.C." She said. "I have something to ask of you."

"What's going on; where am I?" Zero asked.

"I have used the Power of the Kings on your dimension. I need your help Zero. Sooner or later, events will fold on my world that will drag the world into chaos. I need your help to break the chain of chaos."

"Break the chain?" Zero said. "How?"

"Protect the man who opens this capsule." C.C. said.

"Protect someone huh?" He said. He lay back down on the ground with his hands on his head. "But why?"

"There is no time." C.C. said. "I have a special capsule for you. So please, rest. You will be awoken when the time is right."

"Where is…" Zero began; but before he could finish, he suddenly began to become tired. As much as he tried to resist it, he began to become more tired and eventually fell asleep. It was at that moment that Zero was always in a capsule that he could not see from the bright light. Zero's existence fell between universes and entered from one place to the next. He watched as slowly and surely, the world spun all around him. Lightning sparks of energy flew and faded in all directions. And then…there was darkness.

And thus Zero no longer became Zero. He threw his title and name away and became the Red Knight, a warrior who would serve Lelouch De Britannia in his conquest of the Britannian Empire. And later his enemy who would try to kill him.

"In the Year 2010 in the common era, the holy empire of Britannia invaded Japan. The small island had no chance against the empire which was the last superpower in the world. Despite a lack of natural resources, the small island held a strict policy of isolation. With hopes to take the mainland, the Britannian forces mobilized the first of its Knightmare frames, a new kind of humanoid power armor. The results exceeded expectations and the Japanese forces forces fell before the might of Project Knightmare. Japan became part of the empire and was stripped of rights, freedoms, and even its name. Japan became Area 11: The designation of the defeated Japan."


	2. Chapter 1: The Two Zeros Meet

_Military power wins battles, but spiritual power wins wars_." _General Geroge Catlett_.

The year was currently 2017. It was now seven years later after Britannia, the biggest superpower in all the worlds had successfully conquered Japan. It was no longer known as Japan, but now as Area 11. Ever since the conquest, Britannia had been growing ever more powerful than it was before. Project Knightmare was successful and ever since then Britannia had been creating even more powerful Knightmare Frames. Most Knightmares were 1 ½ stories tall and were divided into two categories: Glasgow: A more heavily armored Knightmare that used Siege Weaponry, and Sutherlands, which were infantry type Knightmares, usually carrying machine guns. The military also used a large combination of tanks and infantry.

Britannia decided to actually live in Japan. Britannia took a small portion of Japan and renamed there small section "Tokyo Settlement." This is the city were only pure blood Britannians lived at. The city was very large very advanced. Most of the buildings were built with a very lustrous metal so the city glowed in midday and looked extremely beautiful. In the middle of the city layed the Government building where the Viceroy, Prince Clovis lived. The city was peaceful at times, though subjected to terrorist attacks often. This was due to the fact of Britannia's conquest of the country. On the outside of the cities were the ghettos; the former Japanese cities. There were many Japanese living among the ruins as this was their main living arrangements as unfortunate as it was. Britannians had access to food stores while the Japanese had to scavenge what they could.

In fact the Japanese, or "Elevens" as they were now called, lives had gone downhill thanks to Britannia. Every day there was a report of an Eleven being killed by a soldier. Elevens could be used to whatever the Britannians desired: Slave, underpaid worker, bull's-eye, whatever. It all depended on who hired them or who was in charge at the time. Most of them lived in ghettos; ruins of their once great cities. Britannia's cruelty of them was even more showed when five years ago a mysterious comet shower rained on the planet causing damage to countries, Area 11 hit the hardest. No astronomer new where the shower came from and several scientists lost their jobs because of the failure to identify the shower since damage and fatalities were inflicted to Britannia. The Elevens suffered even more casualties because they had no protection from the rain, and Britannia didn't even bother to repair the damages done. So several Elevens vowed to attack Britannia until their life style improved.

Lelouch vi Britannia was one such person who noted these things. He had seen hatred, cruelty, and all that the world was. He had vowed to change it, but never had the necessary things to do so. But Lelouch had got himself caught up in a massive battle occurring at a ghetto but a series of misfortunes. He had watched his best friend die that he knew from the past and watch how the power abuse the weak.

Now thanks to his series of misfortunes, he had gained an amazing power: The ability to ensnare anyone to his will. He had already tested his power on a group of men who had tried to kill them and made them destroy themselves. The power was given to him by a woman who had been shot in the head. She layed there dead and Lelouch could only stare and wonder. He wiped the blood from his face as he looked at the corpse of the green haired woman.

"Why?" Lelouch asked the lifeless corpse. "What did you want me to do?"

He stood there for a long time. His purple eyes stared at her. Almost as in sorrow. But in reality, of pure confusion. Why did this girl give him this power? What did she mean about becoming lonely and stranded and despised from the world? There were so many questions and few little answers.

A rubble occurred around Lelouch. Lelouch turned around to locate its source. It was around the entrance of the place where group CA had entered (before he had killed them). A Knightmare burst into the room shortly later. Lelouch looked at it as the Knightmare's head opened up to reveal its scanner and IFF.

The woman in it looked as she saw all bodies. Both CA and Eleven. She didn't give a damn about the Elevens, but what she did take notice was the fact all of group CA was eliminated.

"How are all the royal guard members dead?" Viletta asked. She continued to scan around the room until she saw Lelouch just standing there. Waiting. Observing.

She pressed the com button on her Sutherland.

"You there!" She called out. "What are you doing! What is a Britannian student doing in a place like this?"

Lelouch just stared. No change in expression.

"Answer me!" She yelled. "Or..."

She figured that if she fired some warning shots above him that might knock him off his feet and force him to talk. If not, she would have to do a last resort. This is supposed to be an isolated incident so no Britannian outside of the ghetto other than armed forces is supposed to know until the media covered. She fired several rounds from her Knightmare's machine gun above Lelouch's head. However, to her surprise, Lelouch just stood there. Looking. Wind blowing through his air. Staring. As if he never even took notice.

Lelouch activated his power and stared at her Knightmare.

"Get out of there." He called out.

"What?" Viletta asked. "How dare you ask me of that?"

Lelouch quickly speculated why the power did not work. He quickly came the conclusion of eye contact. It seemed to work fine when he saw his victims.

"I see. It only works with direct eye contact."

Lelouch went over to the Knightmare with his hands raised in the air.

"My name is Alan Spencer. My father is a duke. I have an ID card in my back pocket. After you confirm my identity, I'd like to request your protection."

"Ohh a duke..." Viletta said. This would be a good start into rising to nobility. She grabbed her USB key and shut down her Knightmare frame. He exited the Sutherland and lowered herself down to the ground with her gun out (just in case) as she went towards where Lelouch stood.

"Stay right there." She said. "I'll take the ID out myself."

"Good." Lelouch said. He activated his Geass eye and looked into her face. "Now give me your Knightmare frame."

Lelouch's power penetrated into her brain. In a mere few seconds Viletta became ensnared into his will.

"All right." She said. "The Security password is XG2." She tossed the USB key then to Lelouch's hands. He caught it quite easily and then deactivated his power. He also decided to take her gun while she stood there in case things got a little out of hand.

After learning how to control the thing, Lelouch quickly left the area before his power and control on her completely faded; leaving Viletta standing there wondering what had just happened and why her Sutherland had vanished.

* * *

Lelouch continued to ride away from the area.

"I have to leave this general vicinity as soon as possible." He said. "If that woman spots me and radios in, I'll have quite a dilemma to deal with."

Lelouch drove down in his newly acquired Knightmare attempting to find a quick way to put as much distance between him and that woman as possible. Buildings were one thing, but there wasn't any sign of rubble that he could see.

As Lelouch was pondering was his next move would be, he began to notice a large amount of energy being concentrated nearby his position. Lelouch opened up his scanner on his Knightmare. The top portion of the head opened up. Lelouch saw that there was something buried deep inside a warehouse. It looked abandoned. Almost as if even the Elevens never used it.

"What's that?" Lelouch asked.

* * *

Lelouch drove up to the warehouse to investigate a bit. He had already acquired a Knightmare and decided to see if he could find anything else that was useful. He scanned the inside to make sure there was no one in it. Sure enough, Britannia had not made it this far into the Ghetto yet. But there was something mechanical in the warehouse. Something glowing.

Curiosity hit Lelouch hard and he decided to investigate. He deactivated the Knightmare and went inside the warehouse. Inside Lelouch found a large capsule like thing. The mere sight amazed Lelouch. He had never heard of something even shaped like that, military weapon or not. He went over to get a closer look.

The capsule looked like a container meant to hold something. Or someone. Lelouch had no idea of what to think of at the time other than to stare and theorize what could possibly be in the capsule.

"Was Britannia making some form of weapon inside the ghetto?" Lelouch said. He could not imagine what other reason Britannia would be here for. It must have been done in secret.

No bodies were around the warehouse though. And nothing around Lelouch suggested it would be a secret Military facility. Still he decided to take a look around.

Every bit of his search proved fruitless. There was no sign of papers, computers, and electronics anywhere. The only reason the capsule was on was because it was drawing energy from the subway system; which held a constant flow of electricity anyway. Lelouch just stared at the capsule in disbelief as he no longer had any idea what he was looking at exactly.

"What could this thing possibly be?" Lelouch asked as he moved towards it.

"I think I can answer that." A voice behind him said.

Lelouch turned around, his gun armed and loaded; only to point it at a man who was transparent. His hair was long and blonde and stretched out to the sides and he wore a purple cap. He looked like a general with his clothing and had a small Halo over his head.

"Who are you?" Lelouch asked.

"Elpizo." He replied. "Are you trying to escape?"

"In a way." Lelouch asked. "What are you?"

"I'm a Cyber-Elf." He said. "The ghost of a reploid long deceased. I assume the lady was right in your coming here."

"Lady?" Lelouch said.

"The Green haired woman who was killed before you." Elpizo responded, floating towards the capsule.

"You know her?" Lelouch asked.

"No." He said. "She merely gave me instructions to guard him and wait for a school boy to show eventually."

"Guard him?" Lelouch asked. "She asked you to guard me?"

"No." Elpizo said. "Guard the one who will protect you. The one sleeping in this capsule."

"I see." Lelouch asked. "It wouldn't make sense for a ghost to protect me now would it?"

"Exactly." Elpizo.

"So you are a ghost?" Lelouch asked.

"Indeed." Elpizo said.

"And what exactly we're you guarding?" Lelouch asked.

"Why the most powerful solider on the face of this universe." Elpizo said as he approached the capsule. "A soldier who destroyed an empire in less than three years."

"Destroyed an empire huh?" Lelouch said. "And you're just going to give him to me?"

"Lelouch." Elpizo said. "Do you want to change the world? Or do you just want to be like everyone else?"

"I'm already different enough as it is Elpizo." Lelouch responded, his hand on his eye. "I just gained the power to bend anyone to my will."

"Military power wins battles." Elpizo said, going in front of Lelouch.

"But spiritual power wins wars." Lelouch responded, finishing the quote.

Elpizo gave Lelouch a respectful look as he backed again towards the capsule. Lelouch followed him as he floated to it.

"How do I open it?" Lelouch asked.

Elpizo went to the side of the capsule. There was a computer built into it. He then began to press a sequence of numbers and keys. Lelouch watched as each time he entered a sequence, the screen on the capsule displayed the words, "Lock disabled."

After ten minutes, a slot on the capsule opened up to reveal a big red button. Engraved on it was Zero's symbol.

"Meet, Zero." Elpizo said. "The most powerful machine ever to have been built. Capable of destroying armies merely by himself. Back in the day, the last thing anyone wanted to see on the battlefield was him. He was merely unstoppable. He was even able to repair himself after he was killed in the year 21XX in his universe. A powerful warrior who carries technology far beyond Britannia's."

"That could be useful." Lelouch said. "I press this button and he'll be released right?"

"A word of warning Lelouch:" Elpizo said. "If you do entrust Zero as your soldier, be warned. He is not the only one of his kind. They are others on this place as well: Some with great and terrible powers. You will face enemies that you will never have seen before, or ever believed in. And Zero is unlike any machine you will have ever encountered. He possesses the ability to think and act on his own accord; and the ability to feel emotion. This makes him both a Key to victory and a liability. He may choose to do actions that contradict your orders, or even to betray you."

"In other words, he's a danger and an ally at one time." Lelouch finished.

"Yes." Elpizo said. "Are you sure despite this you want him?"

"Give him to me." Lelouch said. "If he does betray me, I'll simply destroy him. I assume this power will work on him. But thanks for the warning."

Elpizo pressed the button. The main locks on the capsule were released and the capsule opened up.

Lelouch looked at Zero. He didn't look like much. Lelouch wasn't surprised on the human appearance: Lelouch theorized he might have looked like that. Not many rifles have a will or are called such things. Lelouch saw he was equipped with a pistol, and had a cylinder like object on his back. Lelouch wanted to ask Elpizo more questions on Zero, but Elpizo had vanished.

"Where did he…" Lelouch began. But Lelouch decided not care. He simply grabbed Zero and began to pull him from the capsule. Zero was still dead asleep.

"He should have mentioned how to wake up after the capsule was opened!" Lelouch yelled as he tried to pull Zero from it. Lelouch was surprised on how light Zero was. He thought a weapon made of metal would be much heavier than this. This was almost easy. However Lelouch did not have the time to pull him all the way out.

A Knightmare rolled into the warehouse. Lelouch turned around in fear. He had forgotten that there was a battle going on all around him.

"Who's this?" The Pilot said. He turned on his IFF and saw that it was just a student.

"A Britannian student? What's a student like you doing out here?"

"I got caught up in the battle by accident." Lelouch responded.

"Hmph!" The Pilot said. "Well it doesn't matter. This is an isolated incident. I have no choice!"

The Knightmare aimed his gun at Lelouch. Lelouch turned around in order to run away to his Knightmare, but already knew he'd never be able to reach it.

"Sorry kid." The Pilot said. "Orders are orders. Long live Britanni…."

The arm for the Knightmare suddenly fell off. The Knightmare pilot looked to see the whole arm had been seared off by heat.

"What! How did..."

The Pilot looked on the ground. A red Reploid, saber active was standing there, both hands clutching hardly onto it. Zero turned around at the Knightmare as the pilot looked right at him.

"What are you? Some damn eleven playing dress up?"

Zero got on his feet and looked up at the head of his Knightmare.

"You got some damn nerve to do that to a soldier of Britannia!" HE yelled out. "Surrender immediately or I'll destroy you."

Zero grinned at him.

"If I see an enemy before me, I won't hesitate to destroy it." Zero said.

The Pilot grabbed his knife and swung at Zero. Zero simply ducked and cut the knife to pieces. The pilot just stood there, stunned. Zero wasted no time with his enemy. He activated his thrusters and began to speed up, attacking the pilots other arm. The pilot had suddenly realized he was not fighting an ordinary eleven and tried to retreat. Zero easily caught up to him and sliced at his legs cutting off both wheels. The Pilot was now just a sitting duck. He then decided he wouldn't die here so easily and began to reach for his ejection seat. However, Zero noticed that mechanisms on the armor indicated the pilot was going to try and escape. He wasted no time and moved for a kill.

"The fuel tank is right there!" Zero said as grabbed his saber and made a charge, his acceleration system blaring off as he charged at the humanoid power armor. Zero went to the stomach of the Knightmare and plugged his saber into it. The Knightmare stood still for a few seconds, before exploding, killing the pilot before he had the chance to escape. Zero landed in front of the flames, staring off into space, trying to find out who his enemy was.

Lelouch was stupefied! He had never seen a weapon move, or fight like this before, especially in the form of a foot soldier. But then, Lelouch smiled and began to laugh hysterically in his mind.

_"He's perfect! If he can do this, then he truly is the perfect soldier! I can do this! I can crush Britannia!"_

Zero turned around as he heard Lelouch breathe.

"Hey kid." He asked. "Did you know this guy?"

"Not in the least." Lelouch said.

"Well…" Zero asked. "Do you mind telling me who it is that released me from my capsule? Some girl told me to guard someone and that someone would be the one who opens the capsule."

"That would have been me." Lelouch responded, getting back to his feet. "I must thank you for saving my life."

"You're the one I'm supposed to be protecting?" Zero asked.

"You can say that." Lelouch said going towards Zero. "My name is Lelouch. The man you slayed back there was my enemy as was yours. And you are?"

"Zero." Zero responded, giving Lelouch and handshake. "Nice to meet you, Lelouch."

"Same here." Lelouch said back.

"So Lelouch…" Zero began. "What are your orders?"

"Come with me." Lelouch said. "We have plenty of work to do. For now, let's just concentrate on leaving this battlefield."

"A battle?" Zero asked

Lelouch watched as Zero began to gaze out in the room. It looked like he was intently listening in on something.

"There is a battle going on." Zero said.

"Indeed." Lelouch said. "I got caught into it by accident and I'm kind of stuck here."

"Fortunate for you to run into me huh?" Zero said as Lelouch began to board his Knightmare. Zero leaped on top of it and rested on the shoulder.

"True." Lelouch said. "I was warned however about using you and I don't want you to become a public spectacle in the eyes of the military. Therefore, don't attack the enemy unless I ask you to."

"Fine." Zero said.

"We need a plan." Lelouch said as the Knightmare drove off.


	3. Chapter 2: The Day of the Demon's birth

"_To plunder, to slaughter, to steal. These things they misname empire; and where they make a wilderness, they call it peace." Publius Cornelius Tactius_

The battle in the Shinjuku Ghetto had become more and more deadly. Many innocent Elevens were being slaughtered for apparently no reason. Infantry butchered entire children. Tanks mowed down civilians. Knightmares destroyed buildings. Nothing that was done had any point or otherwise. All of it.

And yet the Britannians at the command base felt safe secure and comfortable.

"You know you really don't have to do this." Cecile said to a humanoid shadow in another room. "I can easily get all of the paperwork filed."

"I know." It responded. "But I still would like to thank you from releasing me from my capsule. Besides…I'm sure you appreciate the help"

"I do." Cecile asked. "Tell me…umm…I'm sorry…what was it again?"

The figure entered the room to reveal a humanoid being, incased in Blue armor chest to toe with a Blue helmet on.

"Mega Man." He responded. "Mega Man X."

"Oh…" Cecile said. "I'm sorry…it's just…you don't see something with that kind of name all the time you know."

"Well…you can call me X if it's easier." He said. "As to answer your previous statement…I…really don't know. The last thing I remember honestly was being destroyed and fading out. As for the capsule…I don't know. It could be anywhere from one week to a hundred years."

"I doubt that." Lloyd said as he came by. "The little box you came in was not even a day old."

"But you said it yourself that technology compared to the capsule was definitely outdated." X said to Lloyd. "You said your assumption might have been wrong."

"The capsule itself is….unique." Lloyd said. "And I definitely had a hell of a time opening it. You must be a powerful weapon if someone took quite a long time in locking you up. But unlike those blind soldiers of Britannia, I have a keen eye for technology and weapons like you."

"I'm not a weapon." X said to Lloyd.

"That's not what the Britannian Military thinks." Lloyd responded. "I've already identified a lot of functions on your being that are considered military super weapons. Your Buster cannot runs on solar energy to fire concentrated plasma rounds. Do you know how much Plasma based weaponry Britannia has? Only on the Glasgow Knights Knightmares. Though I bet none of you functions are as great as my Lancelot."

"You mean the Knightmare your designing?" X said as he put the paperwork in the filing cabinet.

"Yes indeed." Lloyd. "I'm guessing you helped yourself to my mainframe?"

"Well…" X said. "I was just following orders to learn everything about the Britannian history and they said your mainframe had everything I needed. I ran into that file by accident. It's a real impressive Power armor I must say...it comparison to the Power Armor I remember…none of them could compare to that monster."

"Ahh…" Lloyd said. "Now I just need the military to say so and we got ourselves another government check."

"Military doesn't like it?" X asked.

"Hasn't tried it yet." Lloyd said. "They think their Sutherlands are invincible. "

Maybe that might be today." X said.

The crystal on X's helmet flashed.

"Ohh…" Lloyd asked.

"It seems the patient that was recovered at group CA's original location has finally come to." X said. "My sensors just detected his pulse rate rise to stable levels."

"Ahh….perfect." Lloyd said with joy. "Come along X, it's time to get our new pilot!"

Cecile and Lloyd ran from the location. X simply stood there confused.

"Pilot?" X asked

* * *

"But he was right?" A student in the girl's locker room said as they watched a game show.

"Nope that wasn't the right answer." Another girl said as the contestant messed up.

"He's as good as lost."

Shirley was too busy putting on her swimsuit to notice what was going on. She was just about to do another swim meet with her instructor again. She looked down though as her cell phone started to ring. She was surprised to see that it was Lelouch calling her. It was also something joyous to her as she turned on the cell phone to hear is voice.

"Lulu." She asked. "What are you calling me for? Where are you? You know if you keep cutting class you're going to get expelled!"

"Do you have a television there?" Lelouch asked.

"A Television?" Shirley asked.

"I'm sorry but it's important." Lelouch replied.

While he waited for Shirley to come back he quickly dived behind a building so approaching tanks would not be able to see him. He already knew how to work the Knightmare, but he was not a master pilot. The rubble around him though concealed his position. Zero leaped into a building and went to the other side to observe the matter personally.

"Man…" Shirley sighed. "Alright hold on one second."

Lelouch heard Shirley as she got a hold of the television where her colleagues were. As Lelouch was typing in commands to the Knightmare in order to observe the battle and Zero, Lelouch finally heard Shirley.

"Well they're saying that there's a traffic jam, but they're not saying why." Shirley responded. "It's probably for no reason."

"I knew it." Lelouch thought. "They're going to announce it in a way that benefits the military after it's all over."

Lelouch surveyed the field looking for anything useful. Zero was moving around the field looking for anyone who spotted Lelouch. If a soldier was foolish enough to move anywhere near the lone Knightmare, Zero eliminated him with a quick saber slash to the head. Only one soldier was around to do so. Lelouch was rest assured to be safe for now. As Lelouch looked around, he happened to notice a chess board lying on the ground. He took interest in it and went out and collected the pieces.

"This is another one of your weird bets isn't it Lulu?" Shirley asked after a long silence. "You know you really shouldn't…"

"Yeah I know." Lelouch said. "Tell my sister I'll be coming home late tonight okay?"

He then hung up on Shirley. If he was there in the locker room (if he ever had the guts to try and sneak in) he would have heard her complaining about always hanging up on her.

* * *

Zero was using his dash function in order to scour the area…trying to assess who the enemy was. To him…things looked as if they had gone to hell. Everything was destroyed and shattered. He watched people killing one another…mostly on the Eleven side. He then encountered a soldier who Zero watched slaughter an entire family. Zero stood there…mortified at what he just witnessed. The blood thirsty guard then turned to watch the mortified Zero looking at him.

"Hey!" A soldier said. "What do you know…an Eleven who chose to come to me to die."

The guard armed his weapon and fired. Zero, reacting to the attack began to maneuver through each of the rounds fired at him. The guard watched in terror as he could no longer register the man when he fired. He continued to fire.

"What the hell is this?" He shouted.

While Zero maneuvered through the attacks, he happened to notice an Eleven family running away from the attack. The guard saw these people, and then turned his fire to them. Zero watched as the entire family became bullet riddled from this.

And then a fury ignited within Zero that he had never felt before. He detested this human. He treated human life as if it was worthless. Anger and hate built up within him as the children fell down dead. And then…he snapped. He charged in front of the man. The man became fearful and started firing at him. The problem was his bullets were not powerful enough to pierce Zero's body.

Zero leapt down at the soldier and stabbed the guy the in stomach. The resulting shock was enough to kill the soldier as he fell down dead. And then he swung to the side. He watched the man's upper torso collapse onto the ground. He began to huff and wheeze, realizing what he had done. He had killed this human.

And he was enjoying it. He wanted to kill this person for the slaughter that he was causing. But he couldn't tell why? This was the same feeling he had when he killed Weil…moments before his death. But why?

Zero then deactivated the Z-saber and leaped back up to his hiding spot after discarding the body off to the side. Lelouch ignored the fact Zero and his movements as he monitored the IFF. This wasn't the area to think about what he just did.

* * *

"Well seeing how this operation is classified, it'd be difficult to call in reinforcements." Lelouch pondered. "This means these are all the pieces on the board. "

"It will still be difficult to try and get out on your own." Zero said over com-link as he was monitoring his own radar.

"And it will be difficult for the Elevens to take me in." Lelouch said as he got out collecting more chess pieces.

"Why?" Zero asked.

"Britannians are the people who conquered the Elevens, and practically stripped them of their pride." Lelouch said.

"And so this Britannia…feels as if they are allowed to kill them when they feel like it." Zero said. "Well then…I don't need a second reason to defend this place. Do you have any strategies in dealing with this situation?"

"Well…" Lelouch said. "I could use you to cause a ruckus among the Britannian Military; but the longer your existence remains a secret, the more useful you could be. Britannia would never expect you to be such a large threat."

"So a full scale attack using me is out of the question?" Zero asked as he leapt down.

"I didn't say no to that." Lelouch said. "I'll consider you a final backup plan."

Lelouch heard an explosion off to the side. He saw a Slash Harken smash into a Helicopter, causing it to explode. Lelouch watched as the Helicopter descended towards Earth as a streaming fireball. Lelouch quickly remembered the Pink Glasgow that had attacked the Helicopter squad earlier and then got a bright idea.

"How about I pay them back for putting me in this situation?" Lelouch asked Zero.

"Hmm?" Zero muttered.

"Lock and load, Zero." Lelouch ordered. "I got our escape plan ready."

"About time." Zero said as he put in energy cartage to his pistol.

* * *

"Too bad!" Lloyd said at the top of his lungs.

Suzaku looked up as he realized he was alive after all. The gunshot had not killed him after all. He saw that he was comfortably on a medical bed, wrapped up in bandages, with three faces looking up at him: X, Cecile, and Lloyd.

"You were so close to those pearly gates Private first class Kururugi!" Lloyd said sarcastically.

"Where...am I?" Suzaku asked. He couldn't finish what he was saying as he suddenly felt a surge of pain throughout his body. Apparently even though he survived the bullet, he wasn't fully recovered.

"Hmm?" Lloyd started. "Oh you're still in the Shinjuku ghetto."

"We're near Prince Clovis', so it's the safest place to be." Cecile said. She then went over and brought Suzaku a pocket watch on a green fabric.

"Suzaku," She said. "This thing saved your life."

"It just barely kept the bullet that punctured your combat suit from killing you though." Lloyd said.

"We really didn't even need to do much." X said. "You really fainted from extreme shock and impact took from the bullet being stopped right in its tracks. Your body is fine but your mind will be simulating pain for the time being."

"Is it precious to you?" Cecile asked.

"Yes." Suzaku said as he reached for the now broken pocket watch.

"I hear the Elevens believe there's a god for every object." Lloyd said.

"The world is mysterious." X said. "It could be."

"Hmph!" Lloyd snarled. "The kind of noth…"

"Uh, Lelouch!" Suzaku started. He then remembered he was nowhere near where Lelouch was.

He then remembered he was not in the area where Lelouch and the girl were. He was far from that point.

"What's the situation?" Suzaku asked.

"I hear the Elevens got control of poisonous gas." Lloyd said. "Although they met with significant losses."

"I see." Suzaku said.

"Private first class Kururugi, what experience do you have piloting a Knightmare frame?" Lloyd asked.

"Me!" Suzaku replied in a shocked tone. "But a former number cannot become a Knight!"

"And if you could?" Lloyd asked, displaying a custom made Knightmare USB key.

Suzaku looked at Lloyd in disbelief. Was he really allowing him to become Knight? Under who's authority?

* * *

"So you've been transferred to the military?" Suzaku asked X.

"They think my abilities are far too great to be just used in an R&D lab." X said. "I've been going through nothing but diagnostics since I arrived here."

"You don't sound too happy." Suzaku said.

"I…" X began. "I don't want to hurt innocents. Clovis wasn't too thrilled with my responses, but was impressed with my combat abilities and weaponry. Says I still might have some use."

"You don't want to serve Britannia do you, X?" Suzaku asked.

"I want to put the world at peace." X replied. "I know for a fact that causing violence simply leads to more violence. I've seen it happen time and time again. Surely there must be another method."

"So why are you soldier then?" Suzaku said.

"Why are you?" X asked.

Suzaku stopped as he could not answer X's question.

"Quit your chatterboxes and behold!" Lloyd said as he threw his hands in the direction of a cloaked object. It looked like a Knightmare, but something felt different about it. X had "accidently" downloaded a file about the Lancelot so he knew everything about it. The Knightmare was much larger than that of a standard Knightmare so Suzaku knew this one was different than the others.

"Congratulations!" Lloyd yelled at the top of lungs. "A one of a kind Knightmare awaits you. It will change you and your world! Whether you want it to or not!"

"So this is Lancelot?" X said.

* * *

"Go West!" Lelouch said through to his radio.

"Who are you?" A female voice replied back.

"It doesn't matter!" Lelouch called back. "If you wish to win, then follow my orders!"

"Win?" The female voice said.

* * *

Lelouch severed the com-link there. He reactivated his Knightmare and began to move out. Zero leaped on top of the Knightmare and sat down and let his hair blow in the air as he waited for orders.

"Zero?" Lelouch asked. "Can you take out the armor?"

"From a distance or up close?" He asked.

"I prefer ranged; so the enemy does not see you." Lelouch said.

The Knightmare continued to make its course to a nearby bridge. On the train there was a train moving from East to West, obviously making a course to Clovis' HQ. It maneuvered through broken buildings and rubble till it finally scaled up to a roof of a severely damaged building.

"We're here." Lelouch said.

Zero leapt down from the Knightmare. He now had a clear view of the entire train track.

"Hide behind this rubble and charge up your Z-pistol to full blast." Lelouch ordered. "Fire it when I tell you too."

"Got it." Zero said.

Zero pulled out as he ducked behind the rubble. He pressed a button on the pistol and Lelouch watched as the pistol began to build up energy. Particles flew not only into the pistol, but all around Zero as well. It's almost Zero and the pistol we're connected.

_I see. The data I acquired from that hard drive indicated this weapon as such._

At least a Pink Glasgow moved on the train. It was being pursued by two Sutherlands.

"Foolish Britannians." Lelouch said. "You fell right for my trap."

* * *

"Hey!" The girl's voice returned on the radio. "What do I do now?"

"Jump on the train!" Lelouch called out.

The Glasgow obeyed and jumped on top the train. In then began to skip from car to car as it closed distance from the two Sutherlands.

"You pathetic Eleven!" A voice called out on the radio. It had obviously not noticed that Lelouch was monitoring the situation. "What's the fun of chasing you if all you do is run?"

"You there!" It called out. "Pursue that Glasgow!"

"Yes my Lord!" He called out and leapt in the air.

* * *

"Fire at that one!" Lelouch called out.

Zero turned out from the rubble and fired the pistol shot at the leaping Knightmare. The searing energy smashed right in to the Knightmare Sakuradite tank and caused it to explode in midair. The wreckage of the Knightmare flew in the air and fell off the tracks. There was no way the pilot survived.

_Quite an impressive tool. He knows exactly where to hit each unit to destroy them. As long as none of my orders contradict his emotions, I can make great use of his killing abilities._

* * *

"Wha… what?" The pilot said as he looked where the blast came from. He used his IFF to zoom in on the two people. He saw both Zero and the other Sutherland staring right back at him. Zero whirled his pistol and put it back on his belt.

"You bastard!" The pilot called out. "What unit are you from? And who's that next to you!"

"I swear no allegiance!" Lelouch called out.

Lelouch fired his Knightmare's weapon at the pilot's Knightmare. The machine gun began to tear up the Knightmare as it blew off one of the arms and one of the legs of the unit. The pilot was unprepared for the attack so was unable to grasp what was going until his unit was nearly destroyed.

"You Bastard!" The pilot responded. He pointed his machine gun at Lelouch but quickly looked at the top of the train to see the Pink Glasgow charging right at him. With an already damaged unit, the pilot knew he had no chance in this battle. He grabbed the sides of his seat which had an ejector seat in it and blasted out of his Knightmare. The pilot of the Glasgow watched as he flew away from the area and the ejector seat activated its parachute, slowly descending to the ground.

"I owe you for that." The Pilot called out. "But how did you secure a Sutherland?"

She went to look for the guy but he and Zero had already left the area. Zero had teleported both him and Lelouch (Sutherland too) to a new location. They had moved to a large destroyed Skyscraper several clicks away.

"Where did he go?" She asked herself.

"Hey Kallen!" Ohgi said as he ran up to the Glasgow. "What was that transmission just now?"

"Oh Ohgi!" She said. "You heard it too?"

"Yeah." He replied.

* * *

"Damn…." Lelouch said. "That was exhausting…"

"I told you teleporting the first time around for a human would be a bit…overwhelming." Zero said.

"I'll have to get used to it then." Lelouch said. "That ability alone would be a great way to escape."

"There are limits to it." Zero said. "Teleporting myself is one thing, but taking a whole mech and another person as well consumes a hell of a lot more energy. We won't be able to do that again for some time now. Not to mention that fact that I can't teleport anywhere without a well-documented map of the area."

"Can we speed it up?" Lelouch asked.

"Not without E-crystals...we'll need to wait for my systems to charge up until then." Zero said, knowing for a fact there wouldn't be any around. He knew for a fact this wasn't Neo Arcadia…in fact he had no idea where the hell he was. But he couldn't do anything now…he had to try and learn things as he went. "They're all where you want them to be now."

"Good." Lelouch said.

Lelouch grabbed his radio and called out to one of the Elevens on the battlefield.

"Are you the leader?" He asked.

"Ye-Yeah." He called back a little reluctantly.

"I give you everything in the train as a present." Lelouch said. "If you follow my orders, I will guarantee your victory."

The sounds that came from the radio were that of "Hey Let's join this guy," to muffled yells, surprised shouts, and to people wondering how many Knightmares were exactly there.

"You there in the Glasgow." Lelouch said. "Stay in that machine. Those types don't suit your type of combat.

"Got it." Kallen called back.

"How much energy do you have left?" Lelouch asked.

"Fifteen minutes worth." She called back.

"Well in that case, put a new energy filter in. I'll give out orders in the next ten minutes."

* * *

Lelouch put down his radio. He then began to fall back on his chair. He was already extremely fatigued as it is. He had just survived from being shot at by a Knightmare, plus had survived so many other encounters. He was already physically drained as it was.

"Commanding an army is sure tiresome." Lelouch said.

He went out of his Knightmare to take the other canteen that Zero had took from the first soldier who came too close to Lelouch's Knightmare. Lelouch took several large gulps in order to rehydrate. He had not had something to drink in hours now.

"I'm going to need all the strength and tactics I can muster to beat Britannia." Lelouch said.

"To plunder, to slaughter, to steal. These things they misname empire; and where they make a wilderness, they call it peace." Zero said to Lelouch.

* * *

"It seems some of the Elevens have put up a crude resistance." General Bradley said as he monitored the IFF. "But our army still has the advantage."

"Of course." Clovis responded in a confident tone. "As well as the…"

"Gas capsule." Bradley said. "We're right on it. And the girl will be recaptured."

"Yes. Dead or Alive." Clovis said.

* * *

"Hey should we really be using this?" Tamaki asked Ohgi. "We're outnumbered and we don't know what they're up to!"

"They're completely confident of their numbers!" Ohgi called back in his Sutherland as he set it up for combat mode. "Just get to your assigned positions!"

"Be quick about it too; they'll be here soon!" Zero called as he landed by the resistance troops.

"Who are you?" Tamaki barked.

"No time to talk." Zero said. "Follow me!"

"Indeed." Lelouch called out on the radio. "P1, can you move? The controls should be the same to other machines you piloted."

Ohgi looked down at the radio. Although he was glad the resistance had an ally, he was frustrated on the fact he was not informing anyone who he is.

"Who are you?" he called out. "At least your name?"

"I cannot do that." Lelouch said. "I can't tell if this frequency is being monitored. Anyway, Q-1 is on her way to the point now. When she does, in 23 seconds, the enemy will have sent a squad of Sutherlands down to your point. Probably to the right. Take them out. Fire down into the line. If the enemy moves a different way, my little friend will deal with them."

Tamaki looked at the radio with pure disbelief.

"Who does this guy think he is?" Tamaki said. "And what are you supposed to do shrimp?"

"Ever want to know how it feels to be knocked into a building?" Zero asked. "If not, shut up."

"Hey you want to go wise…"

"Everyone! Ready your weapons!" Ohgi said.

"What!" Tamaki said. "You're really going to believe this guy!"

* * *

"An enemy troop has been seen at point F-3-1." A Britannian scout said.

"A decoy?" Clovis said. "How primitive."

"Lazlo's unit will proceed as normal." Bradley called out on the IFF screen. "Orion and Valerie will move in from behind. We will flush out the enemy!"

* * *

"3…2…1…Fire!" Ohgi called out.

A moment later, the resistance force unleashed a barrage of ammunition into the wall they were staring at. The large rounds easily penetrated the wall of wreckage and smashed into the enemy Knightmares. The Knightmare pilots were totally in disarray. Not one of them had expected such a quick attack and were hopelessly overwhelmed. Before they knew it, all of their machines were destroyed. The Pilots never even had time to escape.

"My god…that was well executed." Zero said. "That was incredible."

"Zero." Lelouch called out. "Three enemy Sutherlands are moving in from the Left. Throw the Shield boomerang down the trench and angle it to the right. Wipe them out."

"Understand." Zero asked as he leapt to the top of the trench.

* * *

The Sutherlands were busy attempting to figure out what had happened to Orion and Valerie. The Three units had never expected a green disc flying in out of nowhere destroying them. The Shield Boomerang flew down the trench and sliced through all three Knightmares arms, disarming them. Zero leapt down to the middle of the trench and activated his acceleration system, fling towards all three units. One by one, Zero cut down all three Knightmares, destroying them with the Z-Saber. He caught the boomerang right after he destroyed the third, catching it in midair.

"Communication with Orion and Valerie has been lost!" Bradley yelled out. "Backup has been destroyed by the enemy."

"Hmm?" Clovis started. "Reinforcements?"

* * *

"He he he he he." Lelouch laughed as he watched as the signals vanished. "An ID transponder is a double edge sword. As long as the Terrorists and Zero obey my orders, we've already won."

Lelouch quickly grabbed his radio and belayed out his next orders.

"P1, P4, P7." He started. "Go 100 meters from your position and fire the Slash Harkens in the 3 o clock direction."

* * *

"All right!" Ohgi said. He was now filled with confidence that whoever this was, he knew how to fight a battle. "Obey that voice!"

"Geez." Tamaki snarled. "Better than nothing I guess."

"P5." Lelouch called out. "Are you ready yet?"

"Stop calling that." Tamaki said as he dove into his Sutherland.

* * *

All at once, the entire resistance force launched their Slash Harkens. One of the enemy Sutherlands had moved too close to the perimeter and was nailed by each one. He was thrown into the air as each Harken nailed a part of his unit or knocked off an arm or leg. The Knightmare was quickly returned back down to the ground. Finishing it off was not necessary as one of the pilots nailed the cockpit, killing him.

* * *

"The enemy has moved to D-2-A." One of the commanding Britannian officers said.

"Send in Lazlo's…No Grounbe's unit!" Bradley called out. Something wasn't right. How were terrorists pulling each of the attacks off?

"No way." Clovis said in disbelief. "Our weapons are in the hands of the enemy?"

* * *

"Oh." X said while was working on some of the computers at the R&D lab. Most of it was simple filing, but Lloyd had asked X to upgrade some of the computers processing ability since Lloyd assumed since X was a machine, he would know how to do such things.

"Something up?" Lloyd asked.

"Well…" X said. "I've been monitoring the Britannian military com chatter and it looks like their having trouble fighting the terrorists. They just wiped out six of their Knightmares in less than thirty five seconds."

"Oh!" Lloyd said.

"Maybe Lloyd you might get a break after all." Cecile said.

"And it looks like what you said earlier might be happening after all." X said.

"All weapons will undergo some form of failure." Lloyd said. "And any weapon regardless of how it is designed will have some form of weakness that will be seen in time."

Lloyd then began to enter in the pass code to access Clovis' personal HQ.

* * *

Kallen grappled her way to the top of a building. Grounbe was not paying attention to his surrounding area, when suddenly Kallen nailed his Knightmare in the head with her Glasgow's fist. Grounbe was ejected safely however, before his unit hit the floor.

"Kill him." Lelouch ordered.

Zero who was nearby charged up his Z-pistol and fired an energy round into the cockpit. The explosion of energy consumed the pod.

* * *

"We lost contact with Grounbe's unit; and his escape pod!" The Britannian commanding officer called out.

"Change frequencies!" Bradley called out, finally realizing that his units were not fighting as well as they should have!

"I have!" The Officer responded. "This is the fourth time!"

"Change them again!" Bradley called out.

The entire HQ was in disarray. No one knew how the Elevens were destroying the Knightmares or where exactly they were.

"What is going on down there?" Clovis called out to his generals.

"I'm…I'm sorry my lord." Bradley called out.

"Hello!" Lloyd said as his camera in his R&D lab activated.

"What do you want Lloyd!" Clovis asked.

"Well…" Lloyd said. "R&D's new Knightmare is nearly ready. We've also narrowed down all of the functions of the X weapon."

"Now is not the time for this!" Clovis said.

Clovis got off of the throne in his HQ. He wanted to see the damages being done to his army personally.

* * *

Britannian tanks were being by Lelouch's forces left and right. None of them we're being spared from his intelligent tactics.

"R2, launch your anchor." Lelouch called out.

* * *

R2 fired the Slash Harken and nailed a Helicopter in midair. The Helicopter crashed down into the ground and exploded.

* * *

"B7, fire an armor piercing round." Lelouch called out again.

B7 fired the large shell into the approaching vehicle and nailed it dead on.

* * *

"Zero." Lelouch called out on a private network. "Descend from the building below and take out the assault convoy."

Zero leapt from the building and activated the Z saber. He landed on top of one the Sutherlands. One of the eager cadets fired at Zero accidently missing and killing his comrade. Zero leapt of that Knightmare and attacked the remaining three, wiping each one of them out.

* * *

"Group N1." Lelouch said. "Advance as you are."

The remaining Sutherlands charged directly at Lazlo's unit, screaming at the top of their lungs. Not only was Lazlo's unit overwhelmed military units, the screaming put them in pure terror.

"Damned Elevens!" Lazlo called out.

It was the last thing he ever said as the resistance blew his Sutherland up from a bullet piercing the Sakuradite tank.

* * *

"Zero, destroy all retreating units!" Lelouch ordered.

Zero descended to a group of Sutherlands, tanks and or otherwise and wiped out each one of them. Not even the infantry was spared. Zero carved each one of them up.

"Peace acheived through meaningless slaughter is a joke!" Zero said. "I'll protect those who cannot fight back!"

* * *

"Lazlo's unit has stopped transmitting!" Bradley called out.

"All right!" Clovis said. It was obvious he was annoyed from the loss of troops. "Send all units to the center formation.

"But that will cause our formation to break my lord!" Bradley argued.

* * *

"Well…"Lelouch said as he surveyed the area." There are several possibilities that the enemy could move. Which one will the enemy use?"


	4. Chapter 3: The White&Blue Knights Awaken

"_It's like being a Knight of the Garter: It's an honor, but it doesn't hold up anything." Fulton J. Sheen_

Clovis' military was in disarray. Somehow the Elevens in the middle of the ghetto had come up with a spectacular defense against the mightiest weapon of the Common Era: The Knightmare. Although the ghetto was full of ruins, rubble, and bodies, the Britannia's were now in terror. Many Helicopters were flying all around the ghetto attempting to find some form of sign of the rebels. But there was almost no sign of them. Somehow they disappeared. And when they tried to escape, they were gunned down with Slash Harkens. Britannia could not afford any more loses. They had already lost good soldiers like Lazlo and Grounbe. Anymore loses would be unnecessary and unacceptable. Clovis could not believe what was happening.

Clovis' Military barracks was still safe from attack. He had positioned his military HQ right next to the bridge back to the city. If something went completely wrong (as it hasn't gone bad already), he could retreat back into the city. However, that would look bad if the Viceroy was retreating away from some monkeys. Clovis still vowed to fight on.

The screen on Clovis's screen currently displayed all the available units on the field. Most of them were currently moving towards the center of the city, going through all the rubble and destroyed buildings, crushing bodies of both Eleven and Britannian as they went by. Jeremiah observed as the formation that kept Elevens from escaping finally broke and proceeded inside hostile territory.

"They're breaking formation?" He asked himself.

* * *

Lelouch hide in the abandoned building that had concealed his Knightmare for the entire battle. Although it wasn't even necessary to keep it on and possibly a giveaway should a Knightmare have Thermal sensors, Lelouch could most likely take him out as he both tactical and superior firepower and cover. Lelouch looked on his radar as he saw each and every enemy unit proceeding to the center. Once again the enemy fell for his trap.

"Well that's an even stupider move than I expected." Lelouch said.

He picked up his radio and contacted the Pink Glasgow that was in the area.

"Q-1! Is this map accurate?" He asked.

"Yes as far as I can tell." Kallen responded. "There may have been some changes though."

She was right. The local damage inflicted by Britannia had left some temporary to permanent changes to the map. However, he really just needed the surface exterior to be accurate. Upon further examination, it appeared to be.

"It will do." Lelouch said.

His plan wasn't exactly to kill them on the surface anyhow.

* * *

"Alright!" Clovis yelled to Bradley. "Send in Larzus troops!"

* * *

"Mission number 3." Lelouch said. "Zero, charge your Z-Pistol. Full power."

"Understand." Zero said as the energy began to build around him.

* * *

"Enclose them!" Clovis yelled. "The main enemy stronghold is in the center. Crush them!"

But when the army arrived to the enemy position, all they uncovered was an empty field of nothingness.

"What?" Clovis yelled in pure disbelief. "The enemy isn't even there!"

* * *

That was only half true. They were there, just not at the right altitude. The troops were currently moving around the old subway system. The subways weren't the big. They still had tracks, but there wasn't any trains moving around them anymore. There was still electricity moving around the cables on the ceiling, but it wasn't concentrated, and sometimes highly unstable. It can't kill someone, but it can definitely inflict brain damage should it go off and someone is nearby.

Kallen's pink Glasgow turned and fired her Slash Harken at the exact position that the enemy Knightmares was at. The Slash Harken made a large crack on the ceiling that severely damaged the structure. The ceiling collapsed right under the Knightmares, creating s shockwave that spread dust everywhere into the sky. Clovis watched in pure fear as one by one all the Knightmare's signals stopped transmitting.

Zero made his move. He leaped off the building that he was on and pointed his pistol at the hole. He fired all full powered shot straight into the hole where the Knightmares fell. Within seconds after he cleared the area to safety, a series of massive explosions were seen underground as one by one the Knightmares began to be destroyed by the others explosion.

* * *

When Lelouch saw the resulting damage of his two pronged attack, he began to laugh manically.

"I can do it!" He shouted. "I can crush Britannia!"

Clovis began to back away. He couldn't believe it. He was stupefied. All of his remaining defenses were annihilated. It wouldn't be long before the enemy began to move up into his perimeter and destroy his forces; and more importantly himself.

"Who am I fighting?" He asked himself. "Who is doing this? Does he know what I'm thinking?"

Suddenly Clovis remembered: Lloyd's new weapon.

"Lloyd!" He shouted.

"Ahh yes?" He asked. He had remained listening in the entire time.

"Can your new toy win us this fight?" Clovis asked desperately.

Lloyd finally called a surge of pride. His and X's prediction ended up coming true after all. The once Glorious Sutherland had been defeated. Apparently a Knightmare was only good until it faced another Knightmare. The only way to counter that would be the next logical thing to do: Use a stronger Knightmare. And boy was this one strong.

"My dear prince." Lloyd said proudly. "Please call it the Lancelot."

"Deploy it then!" Clovis ordered. "And the X weapon as well! That machine will earn his place here!"

* * *

Clovis severed the link from HQ to Lloyd's place. Lloyd looked over at X who was listening in with Suzaku the whole time.

"Well you heard him boys." Lloyd said. "We have work to do."

"Activating the new weapon." Cecile called out on the radio. "Z-01: Lancelot."

A large truck carrying a Knightmare wrapped in a tarp was being carried out. The car itself was as big as the Knightmare. The R&D lab wanted to make sure they could carry their weapon wherever it was necessary. All they did now was wait for their pilot. Smoke and energy began to exhume from the truck as the Lancelot was beginning the release phase. Cecile continued to relay orders to all the R&D lab members as they began to release their new weapons.

"Activating the Lancelot. Hatch has been released. Removing the final safety locks."

X was currently on the ground already. He was requested by Lloyd to stay near the Lancelot and keep an eye on Sazaku. He was ordered to disable the Lancelot with a high energy volt in case Sazaku decided to go rouge with it. Lloyd already knew exactly what the machine could do.

X himself was already beginning to activate his combat mode. He hadn't done this in a while, so he was hoping that after running a bit, it would come back naturally. He remembered how it was at Neo Arcadia, being confined to a machine for a long time. He was hoping that none of his skills diminished while being sealed away for so long. He still wondered how his body was rebuilt, but for the time being, decided to find out when war wasn't being declared. He was busy running diagnostics on his body, weapon system, armor system, and his acceleration system. He also armed himself with a Green beam saber: The one he collected when Zero was killed by Sigma when the Sigma Virus was released. Although he excelled at range combat, his saber had saved him several times when the Zero Nightmare was unleashed. When his combat mode activated, he fired several busters at targets, nailing each of the bull's-eyes at the 100% mark. His accuracy had not diminished in the least.

Meanwhile Suzaku himself was preparing to be the first pilot in the Lancelot.

"Read the Manual?" Cecile asked on radio.

"Most of it." Suzaku replied.

"Good." She said back. "Although it's only been in simulations, you're at the top of your class."

"Umm… about that." Suzaku said, noting the fact he was the only one in his class.

"Well…." Cecile asked, not exactly sure what to say.

"The possibility is there, but the likelihood is close to zero." She said.

"But it isn't zero?" He said back.

"Well I suppose. But don't try anything stupid. The escape mechanism on the C system has been disabled."

"Right." Suzaku said. "I understand that Cecile."

X walked by Suzaku.

"You're coming to aren't you?" Suzaku asked.

"Clovis asked me to." X said.

"Are you really ready to do this?" Suzaku said.

"I'm a little rusty when it comes to combat." X said. "But I should be fine."

"I just wonder why Lloyd wanted to make me a Knight." Suzaku asked.

"It's like being a Knight of the Garter: It's an honor, but it doesn't hold up anything." Lloyd said on radio.

X and Suzaku walked by as the tarp around the Lancelot were removed. The Lancelot was definitely not a normal Knightmare. It held colors of silver and gold all around it. The head was modified to look like a Knight from the medieval era. The shoulder plates and leg plating was far more armored and the sub systems looked a hell of a lot different. The mere appearance of it gave a sense of awe to both X and Suzaku.

"So this is Lancelot?" Suzaku asked.

"Yes." Cecile said. "Our newest secret weapon produced by our most advanced manufacturing techniques: Lancelot."

"Not to mention all their money they had from the government grant." X whispered to Suzaku.

Both X and Suzaku gave a silent chuckle.

"It's the only Seventh generation Knightmare in existence." Cecile said.

"Well Suzaku, let's get it set up." Lloyd said. "X, why don't you show us some of these advanced armor systems you have?"

"Yes sir!" X said.

The buster on X's arm opened up to reveal a hidden keypad. X quickly pressed several buttons on his keypad. A holo screen with more commands opened up. X pressed a series of keys on the screen. After he was done, a holographic version of an armor system came up: The Hyper armor. An armor system that he used against the X-Hunters.

While X was setting up his armor system, Suzaku went over to activate his Knightmare.

"Begin activation from phase twenty! Attach the energy filter!"

A same cartage like thing was attached into the Knightmare's back. In a mere second, the entire Knightmare came to life. Flashes of energy came on all sides of the armor plating.

"Energy filter is attached and charging internal components. Thirty seconds to total activation!"

The Knightmare main activation sequence was now complete. Now Suzaku had to set up from the inside.

"Devicer Z-01! Entry confirmed." Cecile said as Suzaku entered the Lancelot.

"Man Machine interface activation confirmed." Cecile said as Suzaku inserted the USB key into the port.

"Yggdrisal visual interface confirmed." Cecile said as the lights within the helmet activated.

"Force feedback active." Cecile continued. "Devicer stress is within operational levels. All systems go."

X activated the Hyper armor. X's entire body glowed blue for a mere second. A moment later, X's being became incased in a new armor system. The chest plate transformed from a plain blue top armor to a clear white armor with a yellow belt somewhere around the sides. The shoulder plating was white with the sides red. X's boots were also white with a red top. The buster doubled in size: The opening to insert X's arm into red with the end side blue. The inside looked far more dangerous. The Helmet gained spikes on the sides and the center above the red jewel in X's helmet. Half of the helmet was white while the rest was blue.

"Hyper armor system: Online." X said. "Checking systems for errors: No errors detected. Acceleration system proceeding normal. Weapon energy is at 300%. Giga attack is prepped and ready for use. I'm all ready over here Suzaku."

"Alright!" Suzaku said. He made the Lancelot gain an unusual pose, stretching both of his legs out and its left arm touching the ground with two fingers. All of the cables were disconnected from the Lancelot as the wheels came down and the Lancelot prepared to move out. Meanwhile, X's thrusters in his legs began to build up energy. He was prepared to move out just as quick as he stretched his legs quickly before getting ready to fly.

"Haven't done this sort of thing for a while now." X said. "I hope I'm not rusty."

"_As well as I hope not to do this again."_

"Lancelot. ME Boost." Suzaku said.

* * *

In a mere moment, the Lancelot launched into the fray. Almost hitting 90 MPH in a single second, then speeds exceeding 150MPH three seconds later. X activated his thrusters as soon as Sazaku launched and began to follow directly behind him at a much faster speed. The Hyper armor pumped in energy as X tried to keep up with Suzaku.

The acceleration in itself knocked Lloyd and Cecile right off their feet. While Cecile was ducking for cover, Lloyd was laughing with joy as his weapon was working.

X and Suzaku entered into the city. A new battle of different scales began.

"This is even better than the manual suggested." Suzaku thought. "Surely I'll…"

Suzaku stopped talking as a sharp pain hit his stomach. His body had not stopped thinking it was in pain.

* * *

"Hey what's that?" Tamaki asked as X and Suzaku approached his Sutherland. "For a Sutherland its offly-"

X and Suzaku attacked the Knightmare together: X kicked straight into the Sutherlands body while Suzaku knocked off the IFF with a single punch. Tamaki was defeated in less than a second.

* * *

"Just a little longer and I'll have penetrated their defenses." Lelouch said. Currently, Zero was out destroying any all retreating units and advancing up territory on his own. He was clearly capable of surviving on his own so Lelouch let him do as he pleases.

"This is B-group! We're under attack!" An Eleven's voice called.

"Reinforcements?" Lelouch asked curiously. He thought Zero had destroyed them all. He must have missed some.

"I guess real combat's totally different." Lelouch said as he grabbed a radio. "What's the situation?"

"They all ejected safely, but four units got hit in a flash." He responded.

"How many is there?"

"Two!"

Lelouch was surprised. Two units nailed four of his under his nose. Surely he was jesting.

"It must have been a new model." The Eleven continued. "I've never seen them before. They even have a new secret weapon as well. It was about the size of a foot soldier and wasted three of our guys... Wait…ARGH!"

The radio acted fuzzy for a minute and then died out. No voice was heard.

A machine just as big as Zero but just as dangerous. This began to worry Lelouch. He heard other contacts specifically give out similar observations minutes. The machine was definitely similar to that of Zero except his armor was blue and white and his attacks seemed far more powerful.

_You will face enemies that you will never have seen before, or ever believed in._

"Zero!" Lelouch called out.

"Busy here." Zero asked.

Zero flipped over a Knightmare and plugged his Triple rod lance into the cockpit of a Britannian Knightmare, killing the pilot. He then leaped of it and fired a charged round into it to destroy it.

"Some of our allies we're just disabled by an unknown weapon that has similar features to you." Lelouch said. "Keep yourself hidden and find out what's going on."

"…Similar to me?" Zero asked. "What did he mean by that?"

* * *

Suzaku nailed another Knightmare using a Slash Harken. The Knightmare ejection pod flew out as the model fell dead on the floor. The mere energy from the Lancelot was so intense that the dust that was around everyone at the time blew away. Suzaku's scanners activated as he located two other enemy Knightmares with clear locks on them. Suzaku quickly activated a shield generator on the Knightmare as the Sutherlands released a barrage of ammunition at it.

X made his move seconds later. He leaped over the Lancelot and charged his buster to full blast. His left fired the first shot which slammed into the hip of the Knightmare knocking it out of place.

* * *

"Shit!" The pilot said as he attempted to hit X but could not land a shot. X thrusted up into the air and fired a second buster disabling the arm. X activated his green beam saber and slashed at the head, cutting it right off. Without the ability to see, the Eleven decided not to continue and ejected out.

Four more encountered Lancelot. One of them had an armor piercer on it and tried to fire it at Suzaku. X's fired out a rolling shield projectile and destroyed the round. Sazaku thanked X for even his shield would not have blocked that. Lloyd did not have the money to make it stronger yet. Realizing X was just as big as a threat; and thinking that since he's smaller, he would be easier to kill, the Knightmares fired at him. X however dodged each one of the shots. He charged up the rolling shield and used it to create a shield around him that deflected each of the ammo that hit him as he charged at the Knightmares.

"I'm not going to kill you." He said. "But I will not allow you to continue this battle."

X leaped up in the air, saber in hand. When he did, Suzaku fired his Slash Harken and hit one of the Knightmares and disabled it. X then activated the "Strike Chain," firing an electrified coil with a claw attached to it. X used the claw to hook onto a machine gun. He swung it to the side and knocked the machine gun weapons out of their hands. X then began to land on the ground and pointed his buster on the ground.

"Shotgun ice!" He shouted firing an crystal of ice on the floor. The crystal once it collided with the unit, smashed into pieces and went for each of the Knightmares. The pieces hit the Knightmares and froze their legs arms and or otherwise. X then charged up his buster and fired at all three, destroying each one.

* * *

"P4, N1." Lelouch called out. "Slow it down. Surround it and wait for additional forces."

"Got it!" They said and then fired their weapons.

It did no good. X easily dodged each shot and Suzaku's shield prevented any of the bullets from hitting. Suzaku disabled one by slashing at its head and then destroyed the others arm.

"We can't stop this thing!" N1 called out to Lelouch. He tried firing his Slash Harken, but X leaped on top of it and began to glide on top of the wire. He leaped off and kicked the Knightmare knocking it off its feet. To prevent it from coming after them, Suzaku hit the Knightmare's hip with a Slash Harken and destroyed it.

* * *

"Good lord what is going on?" Lelouch shouted in fear. "Is there really only one enemy? Where is he! Where the hell is Zero?"

Lelouch then remembered that Zero used a large amount of energy to teleport both him and his Knightmare. That was it. Zero was not going to be able to arrive on time. Plus enemy activity was high where he was so Lelouch expected delays. All he could hope for now is for the Elevens to hold out as long as possible until he arrived.

* * *

Four Knightmares attempted to fire at X. X however took each one of the attacks as he absorbed it with his damage barrier. After a while, the crystal on his head glowed.

"Max power." X said. He grabbed both of his arms as energy began to build up around him. The entire vicinity turned darker as X built up power and the crystal glowed with a blinding red light. X then unleashed his giga attack on the four enemy units: A blinding shockwave of pure energy sonic energy smashed into each unit so fast they didn't know what hit them; completely dismembering the entire Knightmares, knocking the cockpit straight out of the Knightmare itself.

"If me and X stop all the Knightmares, the battle will be over." Sazaku said to himself. "I have to save Lelouch and the girl at all costs."

An alert icon appeared on Suzaku's scanner. Suzaku looked up to see a large heat source hiding in a building at the time.

"Suzaku; I got a large heat source from a building nearby. Confirm?" X asked.

"Yeah!" Sazaku said. "I'll take him out."

"I'll continue to secure the area and look for survivors from our army." X said. "If you need assistance, contact me."

"I'll do that." Suzaku said.

Suzaku fired the Slash Harken at the building and began to scale up it.

* * *

"What!" Lelouch said.

Lelouch looked on his IFF to see a white Knightmare scale up and make an attack on him. Lelouch however knew when to put up his defense and blocked the kick, though he was not holding up to this Knightmare's superior might.

"So you're the one who ruined my plans?" Lelouch screamed.

"So you're the leader?" Suzaku asked Lelouch.

"How dare you pilot!" Lelouch again yelled.

The ground under them collapsed. The two wheels in the Knightmare continued to erode the ground until it was no more. Lelouch and Sazaku fell through three different floors. Lelouch managed to recover quickly, but Suzaku initiated another attack, knocking Lelouch's Sutherland off of its feet. Suzaku aimed his Slash Harken at Lelouch, but the pink Glasgow appeared and tried to attack the Lancelot.

"This makes us even!" Kallen said.

She tried to fire the Slash Harken at Suzaku, but he caught the weapon and it broke. Finally, the damaged unit could no longer function in battle. Kallen ejected out of the Knightmare and flew off, leaving Lelouch to run away.

* * *

"I have to learn from this battle." Lelouch said. "The trick of real combat is that everyone is human."

Lelouch looked on radar to see that Suzaku was still hot on his tail. He fired more rounds at him, but could not land any successful hits. He then decided to try an indirect form of attack and fired at the buildings, making rubble and debris fall over Suzaku. However, the Lancelot easily evaded each and every one of the rubble, using impossible to do maneuvers.

"What the hell is that monster?" Lelouch asked.

"He doesn't even care about casualties." Suzaku told himself. Suzaku then looked on camera to see an Eleven mother fall from the building he had just shot at. Sazaku then disregarded orders and leaped up to catch her, which he did successfully.

Lelouch looked in pure amazement as he had witnessed that.

"He saved a bystander in the middle of a battle." Lelouch thought.

He then decided it was too risky to continue battle with this getup.

"I'll let you have as many tactical victories as you like. As long as…"

Lelouch didn't finish his sentence. He then endured the pure annoyance of an escape pod.

* * *

About a few minutes later, a green saber began to saw open Lelouch's escape pod. The pod door was then ripped open by Zero who then helped Lelouch out.

"You're late." Lelouch said.

"I got held up." Zero said.

Lelouch made a grin.

"We'll have to a better eye on when we should teleport again." Lelouch said. "Your assistance would have been appreciated."

"I had some trouble on the way here." Zero said. "Did you see the other secret weapon?"

"No I missed it." Lelouch said.

Zero handed Lelouch a Britannian military combat suit.

"Ahh…" Lelouch said. "You got what I wanted from my transmission."

"What do you need that for?" Zero asked.

"You'll see." Lelouch said. "Zero at this point, I want you to leave."

"Hmm?" Zero asked.

"I have no further need of you for the time being." Lelouch said. "Go to the Tokyo settlement and wait for me to give you further instructions. Until then, occupy your time in doing something."

"Like what?" Zero asked.

"You have freewill." Lelouch said. "You can figure out."

Lelouch left Zero in the wilderness as Lelouch made his way to Clovis' command HQ. Zero just stood as Lelouch walked away from the field. Eventually Zero leapt away from the battle and disappeared into the horizon.

It was only then that Zero began to contemplate on how many times he had broken the law…and the realization of what had just happened.


	5. Chapter 4: The False Classmates

"_Society is a masked ball, where everyone hides his real character, and reveals it by hiding." Ralph Waldo_

Zero knew what he had done. All those humans. Everyone single one of them were dead. There was no denying that he had spilled the blood of humans today, and he knew it.

_I killed them! I killed all of them! I didn't even care who they were or what they were doing! I slaughtered them all without thinking! What have I done! What I have done! What am I fighting for!_

The question continued to pop in his mind, and swirled around him. He tried to rationalize that he might have been deluded or that what he was feeling was a form of data corruption; and that he was lying in a ditch somewhere. But he soon discarded that theory. It was apparent from the small stinging sensations from bullet wounds that he was very much awake.

_Why did I do it! A hundred years ago, I would never have dreamed of doing this. But now…_

Things had changed. Zero could feel it in his mind. He was thinking and operating differently than before. And he did not know why.

_Was it because I destroyed Weil? Did by destroying him, I crossed over into some form of enlightenment? Or have I just finally gone Maverick…no that can't be. The virus doesn't anymore…right?_

He knew he couldn't get the answers by himself; but sadly he knew no one on the situation. Everything seemed to be so new to him. In fact it was. As he skipped on the sides of buildings, far from the public below, he could not deny the differences between this world and Neo Arcadia. What did that woman do? How many years had passed? Did he go back in time?...No that didn't make sense either. The world didn't look like this at all even two hundred years back? What was happening?

Zero knew that to stay hidden, he would no longer be able to rely on his appearance. He noticed not a single Reploid around as he leapt from building to building. As he finally found a spot to rest at, he opened up a holographic screen on his arm. As he sat down and created a holographic keyboard, he looked at an particular unfinished program Ciel and Cerveau started. He had the prototype downloaded, but It never worked properly. Realizing that it would be necessary to finish, he sat down at the top of a large business suite. And as he broke into a Wireless network, he began to work.

* * *

"Hey Lelouch!" Millay said as she proceeded to hit him with a rolled up piece of paper. "You were sleeping! I saw you stop working!"

Lelouch groaned slightly as he woke up from Millay's sudden attack. He had reasons though. He didn't get much sleep last night. In fact, he didn't sleep at all. He had already done so much within the past twenty-four hours that his mind was still occupied. Lelouch had hoped to use the student council meeting as a way to get some sleep, but it looked like that wasn't going to be the case. He was really enjoying the nice seat he had.

"Even so, you don't need to hit me." He replied.

"It's punishment for leaving me behind." Leval added to the subject.

Lelouch did leave him behind though. Earlier that day, Lelouch and Leval had just come back from winning a chess game against a noble. Lelouch loved to make Nobles squeal with sheer terror after they realize that they lost to a student. Leval just loved watching it. He knew for a fact that Lelouch was the master at chess so anyone he played would always lose. Leval himself, sucked at chess. Of course it wasn't Lelouch's fault for leaving him behind. It was sort of…accidental. It was the reason he ended up in the Shinjuku ghetto and found Zero in the first place.

Speaking of Zero, Lelouch hadn't heard from him in over a day. He expected a loyal bodyguard to always keep an eye on his master. Yet Lelouch could not find him, nor did Zero reply to any and all calls Lelouch made to him.

"Speaking of which," Shirley began. "Where were you that day anyway?"

"Nowhere of importance." Lelouch responded in his usual monotone voice.

"All right, all right," Millay interrupted. "Don't change the subject! We need to finish the club's budget inspection or else we won't have any money to put anywhere."

"If that happens," Nina began.

"The horseback riding club would get totally pissed off!" Leval shouted. "They might even bust in here again!"

Lelouch prayed that Leval's words never come true. Oh how he remembered that day.

Millay looked at Leval with a sarcastic face.

"Leval your part of the student council!" She shouted.

"It would have been better if you had reminded us a day in advance." Shirley said, even though she Millay would never ever do that. She had a habit of doing things only her way.

"The correct answer would be "remembered it a day later"." Leval joked.

"GUTS!" Millay shouted.

Everyone jumped back; even Lelouch who was far more dazed out than usual. Millay had often done this to keep everyone back on track. Lelouch found it a minor nuisance and never really took notice. But Millay had a habit of doing it without prior notice so it drove Lelouch insane whenever she used it.

"That Guts thing again?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, it gives you the desire to work hard!" Millay explained.

Lelouch agreed. He'd take losing a chess game than hearing Millay repeat Guts over and over.

"Cheap magic like that won't work." He responded, trying to maintain whatever cool he had left.

"Well it's working for me!" Shirley said proudly.

"Good to see an honest person in the flesh." Millay said.

"Let's just say I'm well trained for this!" She responded.

_There's no hope for that girl._

"That's not what I meant!" Millay said back.

"What?" Shirley asked.

"Nice rack." Millay said.

Lelouch almost broke his pen when he heard that. The student council president had a history of talking about the absolute most absurd stuff ever; even in front of Lelouch and Leval. He knew that today she was about to do the same thing.

"I checked you out today in the girl's bathroom. You got good balance on top to bottom."

Lelouch looked away as he was immune when it came to girls and any form of sexual innuendo. Leval on the other hand couldn't help but stare. Lelouch now knew any aspect for a normal day was now thrown out the window.

"What are you saying you pervert!" Shirley said.

* * *

It took them at least twenty more minutes to finish up the rest of the budget. Now that they were done with it, they began to head to the rest of their classes. After three hours, the whole group was on break and heading down to the computer lab to continue some of their homework.

"I swear our student council president is a middle aged man on the inside." Shirley complained.

"And that wasn't nearly as weird the last few times she said stuff like that." Lelouch added.

"Millay has always been like that." Nina said in her usual quiet voice.

"Well we got the budget done so I guess we shouldn't complain." Leval said.

"They said it was a poison gas terrorist attack!" A student said.

Leval, Nina, and Shirley all looked in a direction where the voice came from. One of the students had been watching some news feed from a computer on there. Several other students, male and female were also watching it as well. _The news must have been made recently_, according to Lelouch's observation. But something wasn't right.

Lelouch walked over to Shirley.

"That's why I asked you about Shinjuku." Lelouch said. "A friend told me something was going on in there."

"I see." Shirley said.

Lelouch knew he was now off the hook with her. He then began to ponder why they were not showing any information about Clovis.

"Why aren't they showing that information?" He asked himself.

"What information?" A voice behind him said.

"Hmm?" Lelouch asked.

Behind Lelouch, he saw a male student. He was big, much bigger than Lelouch and he looked in great shape. He wore a standard Britannian school uniform for Ashford Academy and his eyes were green. His hair was long and blonde and he wore fingerless gloves.

"You mean before or after the battle?" He asked.

"Zero?" Lelouch asked.

The student nodded his head.

* * *

Zero and Lelouch both met on top of the school roof.

"How did you find me here?" He asked.

"You told me to do something." Zero responded. "Seeing as I remember none of this, I decided to figure out what the hell was going on."

"May I ask how?" He asked.

"Broke into some government records." Zero said. "I hacked them using a couple programs from my time. I tell you the security here is terrible…or maybe our technology is just a higher tier. If we were in my time, your computers systems would have been infected with virus's years ago."

"That's an off-ly impressive feat." Lelouch said.

Remember; I'm a machine." Zero said. "So I know how machines work."

"So how did you find me?" He asked.

"I just so happened to spot you walking towards the school." Zero said. "Using my teleporter, I was able to get some uniforms to fit to my body size, and then decided to take a little tour while no one was looking. I figured however since I am supposed to work for you, as someone told me, that we should stay within close contact. And I figure if I can find a way to attend the school here, that would work out better. Besides, there's a lot of peculiar things about this place that...puzzles me."

"I see." Lelouch said. "This works out into both of our favors. I'll be able to keep an eye on you and issue orders without having to look for you. But how are you...human?"

"Well..." Zero began. "Back in my place (wherever it may be) a Reploid such as myself would have killed to be a human. Sort of like a dream every one of us had...to experience being a human. Well...except me...I really didn't care one way or the other. But...the situation calls for this right now. In the year 22xx of my time, Doctor Ciel, Reploid weapons expert Cerveau, and me began a project called "Human Simulator." The Ultimate goal was to create a simulation program by altering the genetic makeup of both the bio-metal and Titanium-X alloys to allow the creation of a temporary body. Basically what you see before you."

"What kind of science is this?" Lelouch asked. "None of this seems possible."

"Probably not here it is." Zero said. "But back where I was from, it is. People in my world were already developing matter converters...you know...create metal and items out of the blue."

"What are you going to do about money?" Lelouch asked. "There is a very expensive school."

"Haven't figured it out." Zero said.

"Hmm..." Lelouch said. He stood there puzzled on the situation, but then snapped his fingers a few seconds later. "No problem. I can pay for you. You see...I have gambling problem...and I tend to rob nobles out of oodles of money as people would say. My bank account is large enough to support up to three people's schooling here. I can also supply you a place to sleep...if you want."

"Well...that solves most of the problems right now." Zero said. "Out of honesty, I didn't want it to work this way; but I have no choice. I have no knowledge of anywhere around here; and I don't have any damn idea where I am or where to go. Call me Zion when were at school. Zion Ishkowa."

"Zion huh?" Lelouch said. "It's a good name, but it's also a bit unusual."

"Well I can't say I'm the most creative person around town." Zion said. "I'll give you the data you need so you can put me on a plan. If you need me, call me at any time. I'll keep my com-link open at all times."

"Zero..." Lelouch said quietly.

"Hmm?" Zero asked.

"There's something about that name that I like." Lelouch said as he turned to go back downstairs. Before he did however, he then had the courage to ask Zero about how he came here.

"Zero." He said.

"What?" He replied.

"Who sent you to be my bodyguard?" Lelouch asked.

"I wish you could tell me that." Zero said. "In fact...I wish she was here to enlighten me on some things right now."

* * *

"Kallen! You're okay! Is your body alright?" A student asked a girl.

Lelouch and Zion had got back downstairs into his next classroom. He looked at a table and saw a pink haired girl surrounded by several other girls. The girl was extremely beautiful, taller than most girls. She seemed however, weak and fragile. Her skin was pale and her eyes were only half open.

"Sophie was so worried. Are you alright?" Another girl asked.

"Yes." Kallen said. "I can't push myself too hard."

Lelouch all of a sudden remembered something. He remembered seeing a pink hair girl in the truck that he got caught in, with the similar features of the one sitting down in that chair. Her hair was a little different; spikier. But it was her.

"I see. So that's what's been bothering me." He said.

"What?" Zero said.

"I saw that girl earlier before the battle of Shinjuku. She was piloting a pink Glasgow." Lelouch responded.

"Her huh?" Zern said. "She doesn't look much…then again appearances are deceiving. Society is a masked ball, where everyone hides his real character, and reveals it by hiding."

"Exactly." Lelouch said. "Even if she is though, I still need to know."

"What exactly do you gain by finding out?" Zero asked.

"We'll see with time to come." Lelouch said.

* * *

Over the next few days (after all the bureaucratic procedures) Zero easily adjusted to the life as a school kid when he started. The class soon found the student "Zion Ishkowa" to be an extremely brilliant student. Zero turned in most of his homework ahead of the class and was very knowledgeable on most subjects, despite his stoic nature. He had found it however rather difficult adjusting to a normal person. He was a machine for war, not this. He also had trouble keeping his new simulation program under control, as he became open to a world of biological needs. He also seemed to value each person equal...which most Britannians did not. Because of that, Zero ended up in a few fights at school. However, being an already skilled fighter as it was, Zero easily defeated his aggressor with a passion. Eventually because of his looks, Zion became popular; though to the dismay of Zero. He was hoping to blend in. Lelouch ignored Zero for the time being and continued to monitor the girl. Kallen didn't really do much. She was extremely intelligent in mathematics, history, literature, and or otherwise. She didn't play ball because according to Leval she was weak.

"A lie." Lelouch said to himself. "You have to be in good physical condition to pilot a Knightmare. It was really straining for me."

He followed her until lunch time a couple days later when he saw Kallen running away (or in her case, pretending to weakly run away) until she was out of sight with the rest of her fellow classmates. Lelouch decided the best bet was to use the Geass on her and find out who she was and confirm her identity. He had plans to destroy Britannia, but he first needed to make sure he had everything right before hand. He stood slowly up behind her, quiet enough for him not to be heard. He watched as Karen quickly swatted a bee with such force that the bee was dead on the ground and she suffered no sting on her arm.

"Ahh this is stupid!" She shouted. "I shouldn't have chosen a weak persona while at this school!"

_No doubt about it. This is her. _Lelouch thought.

Kallen turned around and saw Lelouch standing right next to her.

_Damn. Did he see me?_

Kallen decided the best bet was to try to small talk her way out of this.

"Is there something you need?" She asked

Lelouch activated his Geass and put it on Kallen.

"Answer my question." Lelouch commanded.

The spell of the Geass came upon Karen. Her eyes glowed red as she suddenly fell under its power.

"You were piloting a Glasgow in Shinjuku yesterday?" Lelouch asked her.

"Yes." She answered.

"Why?" Lelouch asked back.

"Because I am Japanese and half my blood is Britannian." She responded back.

_A half breed. _Lelouch thought. "But why go that far?"

Kallen didn't answer. She just stood there motionless. The power of the Geass was wearing off.

Eventually it did and Kallen suddenly forgot what had happened. She resumed talking back to Lelouch unknowing that Lelouch already got all the information he needed.

"Umm…was there something you wanted to talk to me about?" She asked.

"No." He said as he began to walk away. "But just in case…"

Lelouch reactivated the power of his Geass and looked right at her.

"Say nothing of Shinjuku."

To Lelouch's surprise however, Karen just stood there. The Geass seemed to have no effect on here.

"Shinjuku?" She asked.

Lelouch was shocked. This was the first time the Geass failed.

"Why would you say something like that?" She continued.

Lelouch tried a different order.

"Go back to the classroom." He ordered.

"I will after you answer my question!" Karen asked with a much higher tone.

Lelouch was stomped. The Geass had not failed him yet. But this time was different. Now Lelouch had talked to this girl and had acted suspicious. If something didn't stop them soon, Lelouch would have to tell her everything.

"Lelouch! Kallen! If you two don't hurry, we'll be late for our science exams!" She called out.

_Perfect._ Lelouch thought.

"Oh gezz I need to head down there and get the equipment out for the experiment!" Lelouch shouted and began to charge away from Kallen.

"I screwed up." He said. "Why didn't it work for me?"

* * *

"Well X, do you have anything?" A soldier asked.

"I'm detecting no toxins in the area." X said. "If there was poisonous gas, it must have dissipated by now. Even so…I doubt gas is here."

"Why do you say that?" Another soldier asked.

"Even subdued poisons still emit some level of toxicity." X replied. "There's no way poison would decay from the Earth that quickly. I'll search a little deeper, but I can already tell that this is going to be a wild goose chase."

X knew for a fact it wasn't poison gas. Not because he knew exactly what was it, but because he knew science. Poisons always emit a toxicity element of some kind that can last for days. If X couldn't detect any, and being the most advanced piece of equipment Britannia ever found, he already knew the end result of the search.

Which meant something else was in the capsule. But what?

He didn't have to take part in this. X volunteered to work with the team in order to speed up the research. His scanners were far more powerful than that of the Britannian handheld detectors, so they welcomed his aid without a second doubt. Yet for once, X was quite annoyed with it.

"All right." He said. "This area is secure. There's no trace of any foreign substance here. Area is clean."

"All right then." A soldier said. "We should get going."

X and the soldiers proceeded to walk away. They had done a long day's work and got nothing out of it. He knew something was up, but didn't feel it was necessary to ask.

One of the soldiers approached X. It was Jeremiah; one of the elite Knightmare commanders who was at the battle of Shinjuku. He approached X along with several other Knightmare pilots and surrounded him.

"Mega Man X is it?" He asked.

"Please…"X asked. "Call me X. It'll save you the trouble of spelling my whole name."

"Heh." Jeremiah chuckled. "Demanding an officer a request. Bold. All right then, X."

"What do you need, commander Jeremiah?" X asked.

"I saw what you did to those Knightmares captured from the Elevens." Jeremiah said. "You're the kind person who knows how to get something done. Would you like to be given another assignment and increase your reputation around here higher?"

"I would." X said. "But please, keep the reputation for yourself. You're the commanding officer and I'm the soldier."

"Bold and respectful." Jeremiah commented. "All right then. You remember General Bradley right?"

"Yes sir!" X said. "He was part of the original crew who got me out of my capsule."

"Well…" Jeremiah began. "There's been a little issue with him."

* * *

Lelouch was finally able to get some decent sleep last night. The few nights were murder on him so the fact he got eight hours of sleep really helped his mind re-stabilize. He believed that his talk with his sister probably was the thing that did it. Of course he always turned to his sister for comfort as she always seemed to know how to cheer people up.

_They say if you fold a thousand of these, your wishes will be granted. What do you wish for brother?_

_What do you wish for Nunally?_

_I want the world to be a gentler place._

Those words gave Lelouch the motive to fight. He made a personal promise to himself that he would create a kind world for her to live in. From then on out, Lelouch began to make his plans for war. Truth be told, Lelouch had this planned for a while now, but now that he had Geass, he decided to accelerate the schedule just a bit.

* * *

He stood out there that morning, pondering how to use his Geass. It had failed him yesterday, but now he wanted to see why. He didn't use it on anyone after that day. Now today, he wanted to find out why It didn't work.

"If I'm going to use this weapon, I need to know how to use it." Lelouch said to himself. "I know how to use Zero, but he isn't going to be enough. The fact that a machine of similar size and energy did damage along with that White Knight means that Britannia might have found something simialar."

"Lelouch." A person called out.

Lelouch looked up to see his history teacher coming towards him.

"It's almost time for class."

"Oh right!" Lelouch said.

_A perfect test dummy._

"Sensei, please tell me the questions that will be on the test today."

"The battle of Edinburgh and the new continent. It's about civil war." He replied, under the influence of the Geass.

_So the power hasn't disappeared._

"Sensei, please tell me the questions that will be on the test today."

"Stop joking around Lelouch." He said. "Study some more. You can do it."

"Right!" He said.

_As I suspected. It can only work on a person once._

* * *

"Are you sure you don't need me up there?" Kallen asked Ohgi on her phone.

"The military's being hard on our asses right now." He responded back. "Stay there until things cool down. Besides, Naoto would like you to continue as a student anyway. Forget about Shinjuku for now. I'll call back soon."

Kallen put the phone away. She was disappointed. Shinjuku was where they could have made a stand and did some real damage to Britannia. They were in a secure position. And in one mere hour, they're stand that they held vanished right there. The man who helped them also…

Suddenly, Kallen remembered about the man and the student who had talked to her yesterday. He acted very suspicious to begin with and his voice did sound very similar. She then began to wonder about her fellow classmate.

Lelouch entered his classroom and walked to his seat. Zero was in the room as well, writing down several notes. Lelouch looked as none of notes detailed in the least. He could tell that Zero was not enjoying a class of which he had studied and mastered within a day. But even if he wasn't, he showed no expression change from before. Zero continued to take simple notes as Lelouch walked to his seat. Lelouch kept a strong eye on Karen, even as he read part of the school lesson. Karen did the same by using her mirror to keep a constant eye on his movements. None of the two noticed any strange activity in the least, but they still kept their eyes on each other.

"What I did was just inform her of Shinjuku, but if she/he knows my identity, I'll have to deal with her/him." Both people thought.

The bell rang forth as their classes ended for the day.


	6. Chapter 5: Enter Harpuia

"_You are still so strong." Harpuia_

Gunshots rattled all over the bridge that afternoon in the Tokyo Settlement. Bartley was busy giving his apologies to the prince for failing in his line of duty. He at the time was being escorted by several Knightmares. That day, Jeremiah, his squad of Purists, and Mega Man X attacked Bartley's convoy. Although Jeremiah was outnumbered in the fight, his squad was not out skilled. Jeremiah and his squad that he took easily overwhelmed the Nightmare squad, either injuring or killing the squad members. He was told to minimize casualties, but if someone died during the confrontation, it was not his fault.

"I hope you can see how determined we are." Jeremiah said as his Knightmare began to rip open the roof of the convoy.

"But…"Bartley began."I already told you!"

"Remember!" Jeremiah shouted as he turned around to open the cockpit of his Knightmare frame. "Still cling to that ridiculous excuse?"

"Just tell the others!" Bartley yelled in terror. "They will testify that..."

"Still spreading around the blame?" Jeremiah shouted even louder. "You're pathetic! You shall not remain at his highnesses side another minute!"

* * *

Lelouch got up from his seat and began to approach Karen. He knew for a fact that she had been watching him for some time now. He either had two options: Kill her or make her unaware of his identity. If he needed to kill her, Zero could do that easily. But if he could get her off his ass, that could work even better. After all, Lelouch now knew what he wanted to do. But first, distractions needed to be kept out of the way.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

Kallen stopped reading and looked up right at him. Several of the other girls; including Shirley looked up in pure surprise.

"I was wondering if you could spare a minute. I need to ask you something." He finished.

All the girls jumped back in minor shock. But even more shocking, Karen got up and responded:

"Sure. I was wondering if you were going to ask me out."

All of the girls jumped back in almost pure terror. Lelouch had never asked a girl out in his life; nor ever looked like he had ever any intentions. There were many responses going back and forth; most asking what Karen had that nobody else had.

* * *

"I didn't even know this room existed." Kallen said when they got the Student Council's room. It was an elegant room; thoroughly designed. An expensive chandelier hung on the ceiling and a royal staircase was there, almost that of a castle design.

"It's a ballroom inside of the council." Lelouch said. "We use it to hold various special occasions."

"And we won't be disturbed inside here?" Kallen asked.

"Yeah." Lelouch responded.

The two stood silent for a minute. Before Lelouch though could begin his interrogation, a voice was heard behind him.

"Here it is." Shirley shouted, holding a telemetric data chip in her hand. "This is it right?"

"Good." Nina said. "You found my lab data."

"Good lord my ass hurts." Leval said.

"So you mean to tell me you had me looking around the half the school only to for it to have fallen out of her pocket here?" Zero asked as he came through the door.

"Basically." Millay said.

Zero grunted in frustration.

"Well I finished up on my end; should we dig in?" Millay asked.

The people then began to notice she was carrying out a large amount of dishes with a large amount of elegant food on it.

"Oh wow!" Leval shouted.

"Way to go Millay!" Shirley said.

"Meh." Zero muttered under his breath. Admitably, he had been exploring his new found senses with different foods. He didn't have a keen sense of taste yet, so all food to him tasted the same.

"Heh heh heh…" Millay giggled. "You adore me I know."

"Not particularly." Zero said.

Millay laughed and walked in front of Zero, putting her finger in his mouth.

"Zion…I know you act like such a hard ass." She began. "But I'm sure that you're just a softy on the inside."

Zero did nothing but stare at her stoically.

"Uhh Millay," Lelouch asked. "What is all of this?"

"Lelouch, don't you know?" Millay asked. "I thought that's why you brought her. We're inducting Karen into the student council. It was my grandpa's idea actually. He thought that because of her poor health she wouldn't do well in regular club activities. We're also inducting in Zion as well."

"Why him?" Lelouch asked.

"I would like that answered too; why me again?" Zero asked.

"Duh!" Shirley said. "You took on all the clubs and sports tryouts. And each one you came out on top of: swimming, horse riding, baseball, even gardening. We could use someone like you in the student council."

"So I'm a propaganda tool." Zero said.

"_Soviet Union all over again."_

"Oh I'm sorry." Millay said. "I forgot to introduce myself: I'm Millay. The Student council president. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh hello." Kallen said surprised. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Shirley. I'm part of the swim club." Shirley said.

"I'm Nina."

"And I'm Leval the secretary. If there's anything you need help with, I'm your man."

"Zion." Zero said. "I joined the student council earlier this day. Course by now you already know that."

The sound of a wheelchair was close behind them. It began to get closer. The party looked around to see a small blonder girl roll in on a wheelchair. Her eyes were closed and she seemed really weak and frail.

"Umm…Shirley; do you think you could set these on the table for me?" She asked.

"Sure!" Shirley responded going over to help the girl.

Kallen looked all confused on what was going on.

"This is Nunnally. Lelouch's sister." Millay said.

"I'm still in the middle school group, so I can't be on the council yet." Nunnally said.

"Ahh who cares?" Leval said. "You're an honorary member in our group."

Nunnally smiled.

"Hello there Kallen." Nunnally said. "It's nice to meet you."

Kallen for the first time in a while smiled back.

"Hello there Nunnally." She said.

* * *

Leval smiled and then reached into his back pocket. He took out what appeared to be a large wine bottle and set it on the table.

"Well then…" He said. "Shall we start this thing off with a toast?"

"Champagne?" Shirley asked.

"I could be wrong." Zero began. "But I'm sure there something about not having alcohol on school..."

"Anyone want to help me open it?" Leval said.

"So we're going to blow over my opinion huh?" Zero continued.

"But we're on the student council." Nina said. "We shouldn't…"

"Relax." Leval said as he pushed the cork out. "It's sparkling cider."

"Liar!" Shirley said as she reached towards Leval. "Let me see that bottle!"

"Hey now." Zero shouted as a great commotion seemed to pop up all over. "Let's avoid killing each other!"

A fight between Leval and Shirley seemed to pop up as the two wrestled over the bottle. Nunnally looked even more confused as ever as Millay handed her a glass or orange juice to drink. Zero stuck in the middle as he tried to keep the two from killing each other.

"Pass." Leval said as he handed Zero the bottle.

"Hey!" Zero said as Shirley tried to snatch the bottle. "Let me go Shirley!"

"Let me see the bottle Zion!" Shirley said.

"I would if you would stop trying to tackle me!" Zero said as he held it above his head. Zero was tall enough to the point where Shirley could barely even get passed his head. As much as she tried to get the bottle, Zero was just too tall. "

"No way!" Shirley said. She pushed Zero. Normally she wouldn't even budge Zero; but Zero noticed that the floor was a little slippery.

"Whoa!" Zero shouted as he was going down. "What's with the floor?"

"Oh that's right." Nina said. "We did wax the floor today."

Not thinking, Zero threw Lelouch the bottle as he and Shirley slipped on the ground, Shirley landing on top of him. Shirley's face and lips landed only a few inches from his.

"Eekk!" Shirley shouted. "I'm sorry Zion!"

"Get off me then!" Zero shouted.

_God she's more annoying than Axl…is that even possible?_

Shirley immediately got up from on top of Zero and charged straight at Lelouch. She grabbed on Lelouch's hand and tried to snatch it and see the bottle.

"C'mon Lulu!" She yelled. "Let me see that bottle!"

Again Shirley pushed too much weight on Lelouch and he fell over; still carrying the bottle in his hand. The force of the impact forced the cork on the bottle to come out and fly towards Karen. Kallen quickly so no one would see swiped the cork away from her. However, a second later, all of the contents of the bottle squirted out right at her. All of the liquid spilled on Kallen and her school uniform and totally soaking the front side of her body. Zero got up while the bottle was emptying the contents, grabbed a wine glass and let some of the liquid fall into the glass. Zero drank the glass and then put it down. Everyone continued to look at Kallen as she looked in total embarrassment of what had happened.

"Funny thing about that whole ordeal." Zero said. "It seriously was cider."

"I told you so!" Leval said.

"With a shot of vodka in it." Zero said.

* * *

"Target is confirmed in area C435." A Britannian officer said.

"Intel on target!" Jeremiah ordered.

"At 1400 hours, sat images indicated on Area 11 an unusual energy residue that was directly stationed nearby the Tokyo Settlement." The Officer began. "Our scouts confirmed that the energy residue was a capsule; similar to that of the one that held the X weapon. Our teams decoded the capsule; but unlike X who willingly came with us, the reploid attacked the Britannian Officer and killed him. Knightmares were deployed on the scene; but while approaching the target, energy of unknown origin came out of the target and slashed up our Knightmares. So far, we have twenty units dead and another thirteen injured. Based on description, we believe it is suffering some form of delirium."

"Where is the….the….X what are you kind of machines called again?" Jeremiah asked

"Reploids, sir." X said.

"Right." Jeremiah said. "Where is the machine now?"

"We still have the unit contained to its confined area." The Officer said. "Our scouts before being KIA by the unit reported the Reploid's descriptions. We are dealing with a Green armored Reploid with horn-like objects attached to its head. Red crystals embed on its helmet. Armaments are two red beam sabers and an unknown energy attack. Reploid is extremely mobile and has capabilities of flight. Almost impossible to hit because of its size and speed."

"We lost another ten Knightmares to the unit." A coordinator said looking on a screen.

"There's no telling how powerful the unit is." Jeremiah said. "We can't contain it forever and if a Knightmare machine gun can't hit, I doubt an AA gun will work as well. Our only hope is to defeat the unit here."

"Any ideas on how we deal with it?" An Officer said.

Jeremiah thought about it for a while.

"X." He asked. "Think you are up to it?"

X's hand retracted inside his arm as his buster appeared.

"Yes my lord!" X said.

* * *

Due to Kallen's little incident with the cider spilling all over her uniform, and the fact that the cider was spiked with alcohol, Karen was forced to take a shower to get the scent of the alcohol off her. She used one of the school dormitories bathrooms to take her shower. The rest of the council worked to get her clothes clean. Zero was mopping up the ballroom. Lelouch bringing her a change of clothes. Other than that, a normal day for the student council.

Lelouch went into the shower as he was going to give Karen a change of clothes while she waited for her clothes to be done drying. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's Lelouch. I brought you a change of clothes."

"Come in." She responded. "I'll close the curtain."

Lelouch entered the room carrying the extra clothes. He stared into the curtain to see the image of a naked Kallen right in front. Even though Lelouch was well trained to resist such lusty thoughts, he couldn't help but imagine how Kallen would look without that curtain in the way, or how big her breasts were without the shirt in the way. But as quickly as those thoughts had come, they had vanished just as quick. Lelouch sucked up and then turned away before any more thoughts appeared.

"I'm really sorry." He said. "They're all so boisterous."

"It's okay." Kallen responded. "I enjoy such simple pleasures once in awhile."

"Are you okay with my clothes for a bit?" Lelouch asked.

"That's all right." Kallen said. "I don't mind. That was quite fast. You live in the boy's dorm room right?"

Lelouch sat down on the chair and decided to open up a bit to Kallen.

"Actually I live here." Lelouch said.

Kallen turned around in almost pure surprise.

"It would simply be too difficult for my sister to live in the dorms by herself." Lelouch said. "So we live here with the chairman's permission."

"I see." Kallen said.

"Well then…" Lelouch began as he began to move away.

"Wait!" Kallen said.

Lelouch stopped. The girl had whatever she needed now. What was it now?

Kallen moved her hand outside the curtain and pointed at something on the sink. Lelouch looked to see a tiny pink purse standing on the ledge.

"Would you get me that pouch over there?" She asked.

"Sure." Lelouch said, not wanting to be rude.

Lelouch grabbed the pouch and walked towards the shower curtain. When he got close, he turned away, regardless of his mind telling him to turn back. Lelouch was really good and disobeying his mind. However to his surprise, when he gave her the pouch, Kallen grabbed his hand and tightly grasped it. Lelouch couldn't even get his hand out.

"My…" Lelouch began. "You're more aggressive than I thought."

"Were you the one in Shinjuku?" Kallen asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Don't play dumb!" Kallen shouted. "Why did you mention Shinjuku to me?"

Still playing dumb, Lelouch asked.

"Is there something wrong with Shinjuku?"

"Don't answer my question with another question!" Kallen shouted picking up her pouch.

"Answer yes or no! Don't say anything else!"

Lelouch thought he heard something like a knife popping out of the pouch. A small incite of fear popped up in his mind, but he ignored it and made no sign of it.

_Just a few more seconds._

Luckily for him, Kallen did not make any action until those few seconds were up. A phone then rang in that room. Karen and Lelouch stood still as the phone rang, making no movement.

"If I don't get it, someone will come." He said. "May I?"

Lelouch picked up the phone and answered it. Then he moved the receiver from his mouth.

"Funny thing." Lelouch said. "It's for you. He says you'll know who it is."

Kallen was a bit suspicious at this but decided to answer it anyway. She put her pouch down and put the receiver to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Guess you got out alright Q-1." A voice said.

Kallen head exploded from shock and freight! It wasn't him. She looked outside the curtain just to be sure. Lelouch stood silent. And yet the voice continued to relay out.

"At 4 PM tomorrow, come to Tokyo tower; alone." The voice said.

"Who are you?" She shouted. "Did you give the order to retreat?"

However, the voice hung up on her. The receiver just held a dial tone. She stood there angry for a few seconds.

"What was this order to withdraw?" Lelouch asked. "You sure have some weird friends."

This was bad. Kallen had acted suspicious to a man she hardly knew. She tried to think of some way to get out of this.

"Maybe I should play." Lelouch said.

Karen looked at him surprised.

"It's about an internet game right?"

Jackpot.

"Yeah." She said. "I've been shut in at home for quite some time now."

Actually in all honesty, Kallen had been playing an online game for awhile now while she was at home. There were times where boredom seemed to have no end.

"I warned you about Shinjuku because there are those here who would try to deceive you." Lelouch said rubbing his hand.

_Damn, that bitch strained the bone in my wrist._

Lelouch now had been staring at Kallen's ass and boobs for some time now. Lelouch had been holding it back, but he could feel testosterone building in his balls for some time now. His mind was already beginning to fill with lustful thoughts. But Lelouch needed no distractions; especially after what he just did.

"By the way," He said. "I can see…"

Kallen turned at him and looked down only to see that Lelouch was staring at her ass through the mirror. Karen quickly turned around and sat in the bathtub and closed the curtain making a mild shriek.

"I…I won't tell." Lelouch said as he left the room.

Karen stood in the bathtub covering her breasts with her hands. When she heard Lelouch leave, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"I was wrong." She muttered to herself.

* * *

"We can't stop him!" A pilot shouted as he fired his machine gun to an approaching reploid flying towards him with two beam sabers. "He's way too quick for….ARRGH!"

The Green Reploid slashed at the Knightmare, cutting its torso clean off of it. He then swung at the Knightmare, firing a red energy slash at the Knightmare, cutting the body in half. The Knightmare exploded on contact.

Two more charged at the Green Reploid. He trusted his jets upwards and flew over the Knightmare dodging its machine gun rounds. It then went on a maddening rush to attack the Knightmares, weaving in and out of their machine gun rounds. The Reploid swung its sabers, creating two more energy slashes. The slashes smashed into the Knightmares, cutting them in half.

"Where is my enemy?" Harpuia shouted as he dove in for an attack on a tank.

Harpuia landed on top of the tank and plugged one of his sabers into it. He then pushed his blades forward and the cut the whole tank in half, causing it to explode a second later. Harpuia then dove on a whole squad of infantry. The infantry tried to fire at him, but their ammo did no damage, often sometimes hitting their own allies. Harpuia then grabbed his sabers and cut down the rest of the infantry, creating thirteen more casualties.

Harpuia looked around.

"Who am I supposed to be fighting?" He asked. "Nothing makes sense? Where's Master X? Where is Neo Arcadia?"

Harpuia shout backward as a burst of energy smashed into him. He turned up to see Mega Man X staring right at him.

"So this is the Reploid that did so much damage to our squad." X said.

_"Wait a minute! I know that Reploid! That's Harpuia. One of the four guardians of Neo Arcadia I commissioned after I sealed away Dark Elf!"_

X leaped down towards Harpria as Harpuia stood up to look at him. Harpuia stood at and stared at him. X looked back.

Suddenly Harpuia made a charge at him. He swung his saber attempting to hit X. X however grabbed Harpuia's hand and stopped his attack. Harpuia swung with his free hand at X. X let go of his other hand and ducked as both of Harpuia's slashes missed. He slashed downward to hit X, but X rolled over. He then fired a buster and hit Harpuia in the chest, knocking him back. Harpuia swung his slash at X. X activated his beam saber and deflected the attack. He redirected it back at Harpuia. Harpuia activated his thrusters and flew above it. X leaped at Harpuia and thus a beam saber battle began. X blocked both sabers easily with his one saber as he quickly analyzed Harpuria's fighting style. Harpuia was surprised to see he was having intense difficulty with X and tried relentlessly to attack back. Each one of Harpuia's attacks failed to hit.

As he fought, X looked into his eyes to see that they were beet red. Obviously his comrade had been infected by some sort of delirium from the capsule. There had been reported cases before of Reploids going berserk; if the capsules were not properly adjusted; and they're awakenings were premature. They could be shaken out of it through trauma, if it was inflicted enough.

X decided to end the encounter before he would have to go more brutal on his former comrade. Harpuia was a loyal comrade and X had no desire to kill him, as he considered him a friend. He deflected a horizontal slash and then slashed at Harpuria's arms; causing him intense pain and making him drop his saber. X then slashed at his ankle, causing him to stop fighting. Harpuia went to knees and then stood before X in intense pain. X watched as the beet red of his eyes returned to normal.

"You have beaten me." He said. "Finish me now. I deserve a clean death."

X stood before Harpuia with his saber and looked at him for a long time with his eyes. But then he smiled. He deactivated his saber and put in his back.

"Don't worry, I shall not harm you." X said. "After all; I couldn't do that to a loyal Maverick Hunter: Harpuria of the four guardians."

Harpuia gasped.

"You know my name and title!" He said.

"I know more about than you than you think?" X said. "I'm X. The real X. Not that copy who ran Neo Arcadia as a dictator."

Harpuia looked at X. He then began to notice the designs on X's armor. He recognized his original master.

"Master X!" Harpuria shouted while getting on both of his knees. "Forgive me my master! I had no idea you were alive! You are still so strong! It is no wonder I could not beat you...my lord...what has happened? Where am I...what have I been doing this whole time?"

Harpuia looked out into the distance and saw the piles of dead. He looked at his active beam sabers, and was able to inference what had happened. He stood there, wallowing in despair for what he had done.

"No..." He said. "Why...why was I brought back into this world...I have slain a human...humans at that! I have violated the first law of robotics!"

"You have." X said. "Everyone makes mistakes, but the consequences of yours have cost the lives of others. You will have to serve some jail time for your mistake. I guarantee that you will not perish if you surrender now. All I ask you is that you come quietly."

Harpuia bowed to his master as Knightmares pulled up in front of the two.

"It's all over." X said. "Harpuia is surrendering to Britannia."

Harpuia was escorted by two Britannian guards. He was stripped of his armor and sabers; and then taken off to the jail. Meanwhile Jeremiah went over to congratulate X.

"Well done Mega Man X." Jeremiah said. "Or should I say…Warrant Officer X."

"Huh?" X said.

"Your skills have been so far been commendable." Jeremiah said. "You assisted the pilot of the secret weapon quite well and your talent when it came to capturing the traitor Bartley went well. And now you not only defeated a possible danger, but even convinced him to surrender. I could use a soldier like you. What do you say? Take the promotion."

"Wow." X said in surprise. "I don't know what to say. Thanks…what of Harpuria…what will happen?"

"He's killed a considerable amount of my men…normally which is punishable by death." Jeremiah said. "However…"

* * *

"You think you can complete the costume design by tomorrow?" Lelouch asked Zero.

"Of course I can." He said. "I just don't know why you'd have me do all the girly stuff?"

"Because I can't trust anyone else." Lelouch said. "None of the girls I know are trustworthy. If Britannia would ever do a thorough investigation, I would be caught in an instant."

"Too risky?" Zero said. "This whole damn plan of yours is risky! A full scale rebellion! And just so you know…I'm not excited about the whole killing humans thing."

"Then why fight?" Lelouch asked.

Zero stopped. He had large qualms about the whole thing, yet he had not stopped working for Lelouch. He still took orders, and he still acknowledged him as the leader.

"There is a reason that you're fighting." Lelouch said. "What is it?"

"I…I don't know." Zero said. "But…that's beside the point…your still taking a lot of risks."

"Exactly; I'm taking too many risks now Zero." Lelouch said. "I can't afford any mistakes. I want to develop the army that will destroy Britannia within the next months or so. So shut up and do your work!"

"Hmph!" Zero muttered.

"Don't worry about it." Lelouch said. "Oh by the way…"

Zero turned around and Lelouch threw a piece of paper. Zero opened it up and looked inside of it. The paper had on it his original armor system. Not the one he was using now; the one he had as a Maverick Hunter. On it was the equipment needed and the design process.

"I'm still decoding the hard drive from the capsule I found you in." Lelouch said. "There's a lot more on you than I originally perceived. Your original armor is far more powerful than the form you're in now. And that's power I could really use. Think you can repair your old armor?"

"Remake my old armor?" He asked. "I don't know."

"You have far more power in that armor than in that." Lelouch said. "If I'm going to pull this off, I need all the power I can muster. Your armor packs the punch I need for the events to come."

"Don't worry I'll repair it." Zero said. "It'll take some time. And a lot of parts to, but I can fix it. I was planning on fixing it and programming it like my old buddy used to use his armor system. Plus it's going to take some time to get used to. It really weighs me down."

"And is that a bad thing?" Lelouch asked.

"Well not really." Zero said. "You humans can't register my movement when I'm running…I move faster than your eyes can see. To Reploids when we fight, those mili seconds that are wasted when weight is on us can sometimes be fatal. I still can go much faster than any Knightmare or person before you can even blink. It's just I like this lighter armor. I more or less focus on destroying the enemy up as quickly as I can. In other words the only one who will notice any difference is me and other Reploids with a similar targeting system."

"Then get it fixed." Lelouch said.

* * *

Zero stayed with Lelouch for a few more minutes before he decided to go out for a bit and learn more of the leaped out of the building and began to walk towards town. He took off his helmet and reprogrammed his human body to take form. Zero once again looked like an ordinary student as he walked away from the manor.

_I don't understand. Why am I fighting for him?_

He couldn't stop thinking about it. Where he was, Lelouch was in front of him. Something about him made him kill humans when ordered. He had no qualms or hesitations at the first battle he had in ages. Why was it so different now?

_I didn't start killing people until I saw the frenzied soldier killing those Japanese people. Did something inside me change when I saw that?_

Zero suddenly heard a noise from somewhere behind him. He grabbed his Beam Saber, but didn't pull it out. The noise seemed to be moving all around him. Zero stood still and tried to reveal the location of where the person was. But whoever was here was fast enough to keep his position a secret.

"The air is unusually colder." Zero said. "It's like ice moved in here."

Zero looked on the ground to notice that the water and dew around the area was frozen.

"What's going on?" Zero said.

"Hello Zero." A voice behind him said.

Zero turned around only to be attacked by a Reploid. She was pale, eyes bluer than the sky. She wore a blue bikini as her only clothing as well as boots and gloves. Her hair was perfectly combed and was pale blue. She held a trident on her back. She dove on top of Zero and looked at him, with complete lust in her eyes. Of what kind of lust Zero didn't want to know.

"I finally found you." She said.

"You!" Zero said. "What the hell are you doing here Leviathan?"


	7. Chapter 6: A Hero's Harlot

"_In our minds, love and lust are separated." Tori Amos_

"What are you doing here?" Zero asked while on the ground.

"What do you think?" Leviathan snapped. "Looking for you."

"What for?" Zero said. "Neo Arcadia's gone…I doubt were even in our world anymore. Any and all qualms against one another are meaningless now…unless there's an ulterior motive for finding me."

"Exactly." She said in a very lustful tone. "Wow...you look even more attractive in that human form. What did you do to yourself?"

Zero swung his right leg and Leviathan. She leaped off of him and landed a few feet away from him while Zero leaped onto his feet and pulled out a Beam Saber that he held in his pocket.

"How'd you find me anyway?" Zero asked as he stood a few feet away from him.

Leviathan smiled and pointed at his head.

"Huh?" Zero asked.

"You're hair." She said.

"What about it?" Zero asked.

"It's a total giveaway." Leviathan. "No normal human that I knew back then would have ever let their hair grow that big."

Zero looked at his hair. It was the only feature his disguise program did not hide his hair, because it was provided when he was first created. Therefore that was exempt from the list of altered items. Still Zero stoically looked at her as his armor reactivated.

"Doesn't matter." He said. "What do you want?"

"Well I'm trying to get away from some bad people right now." She said. "But I got time to kill."

Leviathan pulled her Trident out and put it in a fighting stance.

"So let's see if you haven't lost anything!" She said.

"You're a fool if you think you can beat me." Zero said. "And there's no point in fighting me anymore…but if you want to go ahead and sacrifice yourself for a meaningless gesture, so be it!"

"Ooohh…" Leviathan moaned. "Zero's thinks he can still beat me! Don't worry: I'll play nice."

Leviathan charged at Zero and swung her Trident trying to hit him. However when she looked at Zero hoping to see damage, he was gone.

"Huh?" She yelled. "Where did he go!"

"You're nowhere near as fast as you were a long time ago." Zero said.

Leviathan looked around for a bit trying to find him. She however then noticed her Trident seemed awful heavy all of a sudden. She turned around to see Zero perched on the Trident like a bird.

"And your even slower than usual." Zero said; leaping off and performing a roundhouse kick.

Leviathan took the whole blow and flew right out of her knees. She fell on the floor and made a loud thump that shook almost the entire area.

"You need to lose some weight." Zero said as he walked towards her.

Leviathan burned with anger as she struggled to get up. Sharp pain was ringing in her head. Zero's blow did more damage than it should.

"How dare you tell a lady that?" Leviathan shouted! "Ugh you don't understand women at all!"

"No…I don't understand you." Zero said.

Leviathan and Zero fought. As Zero fought he noticed that Leviathan was slowing down. It was happening gradually. Each time his saber deflected a blow. Leviathan would cringe a bit. And anytime he went on the assault, she seemed to close her eyes really tightly; as if she was holding something in. And no matter what he did; whether defense or offense, she slowed down after every attack. Eventually her attacks became ridiculous and easily predicted.

At this point, Zero knew something was wrong with her. Zero put both his hands on his saber and swung the blade as hard as he could; breaking the lance in two. Leviathan looked at Zero with multiple expressions. A combination of fear, lust, pride, joy and anger as he put his beam saber to her face.

"You're finished." Zero said.

"Fuck your still stronger." She asked.

Zero made a small chuckle and deactivated his beam saber. He then began to put his arm on her and began to touch different areas of her body; as if he was looking for something.

"Let me get this straight: You beat me up, and then start feeling me up?" She asked softly.

"Not exactly." Zero said. "You were in pain the whole fight…ah Ha!"

Zero noticed that Leviathan had several gunshot wounds to her back and arms. Bullets were still lodged into her back, exposing several wires. There was some sparks coming out. Her arm showed shrapnel in it, and her legs had several grenade wounds as well.

"You're totally banged up in your back." Zero said. "What happened?"

"What happened?" Leviathan shouted. "You attacked me!"

"No; there's no way I did all this." Zero said. "I don't like guns. Killing an enemy with your hands is much more preferable. These are bullet and grenade wounds…and even if I did fight with my Z-pistol, the munitions I use are plasma…not steel anti-personal rounds."

"How Barbaric." Leviathan said.

"This is new to you how?" Zero said.

Zero put his saber in his pocket and went to pick up Leviathan. As he did, a gunshot whizzed right past his face. Zero turned around to see Britannian Military soldiers moving right in. There was about forty of them and they seemed to be looking at Leviathan.

"There's the escape reploid!" The Soldiers shouted. "Waste it."

Zero turned to duck, and disappeared into the shadows, as he saw them approaching hundreds of feet ahead. Leviathan however grabbed what remained of her lance and leaped at the soldiers. Leviathan threw the spear head at one of the soldiers, hitting him in the neck. Leviathan then put both of her hands out and fired an ice attack and began to freeze soldiers one by one. Lots of the squad moved away as Leviathan threw her ice attacks at soldiers. The ones that were nearby she broke with her strength. The others she left and went for more threatening targets.

However, Zero had already exhausted most of her strength. She ran at targets while in searing pain as machine guns round tore into her. Eventually she could not endure it anymore and fell to the ground in pain. She breathed heavily as she tried to regain her strength. Alas she could not and fell to the ground. Sparks flew all around her.

The soldiers went over to Leviathan. Leviathan tried to reach for her lance head but the soldiers kicked her face and stopped her from moving. No one seemed to notice Zero.

"Stupid Reploid!" The soldier said. "You're just as pathetic as those Elevens!"

"Ha!" Leviathan laughed weakly. "You're talking to someone who wiped out your entire Knightmare squad."

"How the mighty have fallen." A commander said. "Damn machines. I don't know why command wants them found."

"Should we kill her?" A Soldier asked.

"Yeah get rid of the garbage." He said. "She'll die like the rest…"

The commander jerked up as a glowing green saber was stabbed into his stomach. The soldiers turned around to see Zero with his saber in the commander's stomach. Zero pulled it out and threw the body to the side. The soldiers turned in shock; which lasted a few seconds. The Britannians fired at Zero. Zero easily moved in and out away from the shots and then began to attack the soldiers. Zero sliced arms off, stabbed victims, and deflected shots. The soldiers fell one by one as Zero swung his blades, until all of them were dead. Zero looked around and made sure there weren't any scouts. No life signs were detected around them or within a four hundred meter radius.

As he did, he then again went right back to sulking in his mind. He did it again…he didn't judge the situation like he would have backed then. Instead, when they put their guns to Leviathan, he just snapped again and attacked them as if they were vermin to him.

_I did it again! What the hell is going on! WHY! WHY AM I DOING THIS!...This doesn't make sense anymore! Okay…so I have gone out into the city on different times since I joined here…I didn't have a problem with the government doing their police duties when they were justified. But then I see stuff like this and that's when I draw my saber…can…I really be a maverick? What's going on!_

After debating more in his head, Zero looked at Leviathan. The damage she had suffered forced her into a coma of some kind. A sudden feeling of pity and remorse for the girl appeared in Zero's head. Unable to leave her there for whatever reasons, Zero picked up Leviathan and ran off.

* * *

Zero and her ended up in his room at the Ashford manor. It was nothing to special: A small room with two beds, two desks, and a drawer. There were curtains and the room itself had a beautiful wood design to it. Zero put down Leviathan and began to patch her up, using…anything he could find really. He first carefully removed the bullets that were lodged into her system and prevented any further damage. He then began to use his advanced sensors to detect where she was damaged. Zero began to fix each of her damaged systems, patching them up anyway he could. He worked for more than an hour fixing her wiring and restoring her damaged systems. Then he patched up the wounds to prevent the loss of anymore blood and other fluids; and when she was stable, began to wake her. The entire process took two hours. Leviathan woke up a few minutes after Zero finished the repair process.

"Ugh…" She said. "Am I dead?"

"Close." Zero said. "Feel any better?"

"You…you saved me?" She asked.

Zero looked as if he was about to say something, but then put his head towards the floor. He stood motionless for a few minutes as if he was going to say something. He then looked back up.

"Years ago, you helped me take on Zero Omega." He said. "You sacrificed yourself so I could live and defeat Weil. I Guess I just got sick of people dying for me. But why did you fight earlier? Are you still mad I beat you back in the day?"

"Not really." Leviathan said. "I don't know why I decided to fight you. Maybe it was anger…maybe it was sorrow…maybe I'm just going crazy. The fact I killed those humans back there is proof of that. Maybe because I felt that after killing them…a maverick like me doesn't deserve to live."

"Well we have some common ground at least." Zero said.

"Hmm?" She wondered.

"You're being pursued by Britannia right now correct?" Zero said. "Well Britannia's after me too. They don't know about me yet; but they do know that something with a beam saber is killing all of their guards and Knightmares. The longer I stay hidden, the easier it'll be for me to destroy their forces undetected. That's why I'm posing as a student. I met someone who can help us take the fight to this country."

"Why?" She asked.

Zero stood silent.

"This place…" He said. "It's like Neo Arcadia…but worse morals than before. I've watched people fall under the firing squad…just because they were a different race. I hated it…and I hate myself for the fact I am now compelled to fight these humans because of it…and yet…I can't help but feel what I'm doing is right. It's stupid and its maverick talk…but…I feel like this is right."

Leviathan just looked at Zero.

"If Britannia is looking for you, I think it's best to stay here for the time being; till I can find some other place to hide you." Zero said.

"What makes you think I'll go with you?" Leviathan said. "I have my own life."

"Not like you have much of a choice." Zero said. "They're probably posting bounties on you as we speak."

"Relax." Leviathan said as she got up. "I'll come with you. It'll draw me closer to you. Besides, you're right anyway. You always were."

"Ugh." Zero said.

_What did I just get myself into?_

"What?" Leviathan asked while getting close to Zero. "Don't like me? Or are you falling for me and denying it to yourself? Ahh Zero...you're as human as a Reploid can get; so don't say that my appearance doesn't turn you on."

"In our minds, love and lust are separate." Zero said.

A painful memory crossed into Zero's mind.

"Well sucks to be you." Leviathan said as she went towards Zero's bed. "Love can be a weakness. Lust works out better."

Zero grunted loudly.

"What makes you think I'm a good girl?" Leviathan asked softly.

As she did, she suddenly twitched. She raised her arm up and saw that Zero had transferred to her the human simulation program.

"What's this?" She asked.

"It's a gift." Zero said. "It's the device I'm using to transform into a human. Just be careful when you use it…a lot of powers are disabled in that form."

She nodded and then activated it. When she did, she transformed into an ordinary girl, with blue hair, extremely short blue shorts, and a blue T shirt.

Upon looking at her, Zero felt a surge come from his brain, go to his waist. He had a strange and sudden desire to remove Leviathan's shorts, and see what was under there. To move his hand under her shirt, feeling her breasts. As the feelings ran wild, Zero shook his head, returning himself back to where he was earlier. What the hell did he just feel?

"Whoa…" She said. "This is what humans feel?...It feels so…"

Leviathan grabbed her skin and pulled it up slightly.

"Spongy." She said.

"…okay." Zero muttered.

She began to experiment for a few minutes, looking over every aspect of herself. Finally she turned to Zero.

"Thank you Zero." She said. "However…I think I more time to evaluate this program."

He nodded to her. Then she yawned. Leviathan turned around and went to the side. Zero watched as she took off her top, followed by her bikini bottom. Zero tried to say something, but had difficulty adjusting to the fact that she was striping; till she was completely naked. She covered her breasts with her hands and went over to Zero's bed and laid right on top of his bed, pulling the covers over her.

"Hey what are you doing?" He shouted, stuttering on most of the words

"You're not going to make an injured girl sleep on the floor now are you?" She asked as she covered the blankets over herself. "Sleeping on the floor would throw my back out and put me in a lot of pain."

"You can't be serious!" Zero said. "Saving you is one thing, but I got to share the same bed with you?"

"You could sleep on the floor." She said as she turned around. "Or you could come in here and sleep on the other side."

"Argh!" Zero said. "Fine then as long as you don't bother me I guess it'll be fine."

Zero took off his shirt and went into the same bed as her. He however turned his back to her and looked the opposite direction to avoid looking at her nude body; or to have any contact with her at all. Zero's relationship with her was an enemy, while she viewed him as a plaything. It was true that she did help him against Weil and Omega, but Zero still viewed her as an enemy and obstacle. Leviathan turned to Zero and let the covers slowly fall off, barely letting the tip of her breasts become exposed. She crawled over to Zero and let her chest barely touch his back. Zero shot up as a burst of energy went to his brain.

"You know if you're bored…" She began. "We could fool around a bit. Experiment with our new bodies…"

"Just because we're sharing the same bed doesn't mean I like you." Zero said.

Leviathan crept away from him.

"Meh." She said. "Your choice. Not exactly what I see."

Zero looked at where his waist was in the bed. He noticed a bulge that was coming from it. Frustrated by the program's effectiveness in simulating a human body, he turned to the side.

"Good night Leviathan." Zero said as he shut himself down for the night.

"Damn." She said. "Always have to ruin my fun."

* * *

That morning, Zero got up and then began to get ready for class. He took a shower (before doing so keeping an eye on Leviathan to make sure she was asleep) and got his clothes on for the day.

Before he went in, he encountered Lelouch.

"Don't think I don't know what you're up to at times." Lelouch said.

Zero stood outside the door for a few minutes, and placed his back on a nearby wall, closing the door.

"Is it safe to talk?" He asked.

"Millay is already gone." Lelouch answered.

"How long have you known?" Zero asked.

"Earlier this morning." Lelouch said. "Who is she?"

"A Reploid." Zero answered. "One of the Four Guardians of Neo Arcadia…that was her title. Her name is Fairy Leviathan."

"How powerful is she?" Lelouch asked.

"Exceptionally." Zero said. "Though she is no match for me, she could destroy most of the other Reploids back where I came from."

Lelouch grunted in affirmation. Then he looked up at Zero.

"This is bad Zero." Lelouch asked. "She is being pursued by the government. The rounds in her back suggest a Britannian fire arm. I'm already causing enough problems with Millay by having you here…hiding her is going to cause issues."

"Seems to be the case." Zero said. "But we can't hide her anywhere else right now."

Lelouch got up from the wall and walked away.

"This is your next order." Lelouch said. "Find a way to get her to join our cause."

* * *

Zero nodded and retired back to his room. Leviathan was now up when he entered the room when he was dressed and getting ready for his classes. She took one of Zero's T-shirts and wore that over her.

"Hey Zero." She said.

"Yeah what is it?" He asked.

"Do you even go to the school here?" She asked. "Doesn't seem like you at all."

"My new boss requires me to be within talking distance of him." Zero said. "It's easier than using a radio. I also can't just be a student and not go to class. Wouldn't be good for me and my cover. I got a math test today, but I'm cutting the rest of my classes today. The person who found me is planning something big today and wants me to fix up my old armor system. So I'm going to have to raid a supply depot today and get the equipment."

"So you're still listening to someone?" Leviathan said. She lay back down on the bed. "Funny how you listen to someone who makes you go on dangerous missions and you refuse to listen to the person who would sleep with you in a heartbeat. Are you crazy?"

"Leviathan; I barely know the biology of these people as it is." Zero said.

"Well then explain to me what's with the CDs and guitar?" She asked.

"An additional cover." Zero said. "Most likely if the country finds out about my existence (in the unlikely case), and find out I'm disguising myself in the country, they're probably going to look for the person who most resembles the individual in the best way possible. They'll probably look for someone who's always working out. Not someone who's always playing music and listening to it. So I'm buying CDs and playing a guitar just to throw them off when that happens. Besides I need a hobby here anyway. You don't know how boring it is to answer the same questions you already know the answer to repeated to you several hundred times."

Leviathan looked at Zero with awe. No one was ever that intelligent with planning cover.

"You're such a smarty." She said.

"I suppose." He shouted. Zero grabbed his backpack and began to go the door.

"Zero…" Leviathan said.

Zero stopped as he was about to leave the door.

"Britannia knows about Reploids already." She said. "They found a really powerful one who told them everything about Reploids. Apparently there are capsules all over Area 11. The capsules each contain a reploid. I know for a fact because I forced a guard to spill the beans before I killed him. The capsules emit low frequency bursts of electricity every two to three hours. And each one has a reploid in it. If your friend wants to start a war, those people would be a great addition to his team. But he better hurry: Britannia is trying to secure as many as they can."

"How did you know he was going to start a war?" He asked.

"Who uses you as a gardening tool?" She asked.

"I suppose you have a point." Zero said. "And you know this because?"

"Because I saw Harpuia being taken by the Britannian guards." She said.

"You're serious?" Zero said.

Leviathan nodded. Zero smirked and gave himself a small chuckle.

"What a weakling." Zero said. "To be beaten by humans."

"I wouldn't say that." Leviathan said.

"Why is that?" Zero said. "Are you saying those humans I sliced up were supposed to be strong?"

"The guards didn't defeat Harpuia Zero." Leviathan said. "It was Mega Man X."

Zero's face nearly turned white. His blood immediately turned from super-heated to ice the moment he heard that. His best friend and comrade had sided with the enemy. Zero's mind began to race and think unlike ever before. Leviathan still kept talking but Zero paid no attention while he gathered his thoughts about what happened.

_It can't be.…No. It's got to be him. He must have been that Reploid all along that destroyed the Eleven's Knightmares back at Shinjuku. It all makes sense now. That would have been the only way Britannia would have won that fight. Or maybe it's Copy X. He was rebuilt a whole lot of times before. Yeah it's got to be him…maybe._

Zero stood at the door. He was in shock and almost in fear, but made no sign of it to her.

"Hey are you even listening to me?" She shouted.

"X." Zero said. "You're sure?"

"Positive." She said. "I served him for a long time Zero. I know how he looks. I can't say it's exactly like Master X. It must be the original because he spared Harpuia."

_Damn. That blows the Copy X theory out the window. No doubt now. It's my old Maverick Hunter Buddy. Damn…_

"I see." Zero said.

"What?" She said. "Scared now?"

"No way." Zero said. "I knew this was never going to be easy. I just didn't want to fight X."

"What are you going to do?" She said.

"Who knows?" Zero said. "I'll get to that road when I cross it. Stay here and get some rest. If you have to do anything…anything at all, do not get spotted."

"Sure." She said as Zero walked out the door. "Go off and have fun and leave me here to myself. All alone. Nothing to do. All by myself."

Leviathan was then the only one in the room. As the footsteps from Zero faded, she whispered only one sentence.

"Have a nice day…my hero."


	8. Chapter 7: The Maverick Hunter returns

"_Every revolutionary ends by becoming either an oppressor or a heretic". Albert Camus_

"_That was Suzaku that they mentioned on the news wasn't it?" Nunnally asked as her brother helped her into her bed._

"_Yep." Lelouch said. "Looks like he's still alive."_

"_It's been ages." Nunnally said. "We haven't seen him since the war ended. Even we…"_

_Nunnally yawned a bit before she could finish her sentence._

"_And Lelouch?" She said._

"_Yes Nunnally?" He asked._

"_It wasn't true what they said on the news was it?" She said._

"_Of course not." He said. "Suzaku would never do something like that. It's just a mistake."_

* * *

Suzaku; Lelouch's best friend had now been charged with murder of a prince. But Lelouch already knew the truth: he was the one who had did it. He could still remember it as clear as day, being alone in the darkened command center with no one but Clovis and himself.

"_I'm overjoyed Lelouch." Clovis said. "They said you had died when Japan was brought into the fold. What a blessing to have you back. We should depart for the homeland at once."_

"_So you can use me for another bargaining tool as well?" Lelouch asked. "It seems you have forgotten why we were used as tools in the first place."_

_Clovis shot up from his seat. What did Lelouch mean by that?_

"_That's right." He said softly. "It was because my mother was killed. Mother held the title "Knight of honor" but was a commoner by birth. No doubt the other imperial consorts held her in contempt. Even though you made it look like the work of terrorists, I'm no fool. You people killed my mother!"_

"_It wasn't me!" Clovis shouted. Clovis spoke the truth. He had no idea what Lelouch was talking about other than the fact his mother was killed._

"_Then tell who did it!" Lelouch shouted still pointing the pistol at Clovis. "Tell me everything you know. The truth cannot be hidden from me any longer. By whose hand was she slain?"_

_Lelouch activated the Geass in his eye and cast it upon Clovis. Clovis was about to say something but then fell under the spell._

"_My brother. 2nd prince Shinizel and 2nd princess Cornelia: they can tell you." Clovis said in a monotone voice._

"_They were at the heart of this?" Lelouch asked._

_Clovis stood silent._

"_You really don't know anything do you?" Lelouch asked. He then deactivated the Geass and let Clovis return to normal. Once the glowing red eyes vanished, Clovis returned back to his coward state._

"_I swear it wasn't me!" He shouted. "I had nothing to do with it!"_

"_I believe you." Lelouch said while lowering his gun. However a few seconds later, his evil smirk reappeared and he pointed the gun back at Clovis._

"_However…" he began._

"_You can't!" Clovis shouted. "You and I may have different mothers, but we are still brothers!"_

"_Petty words won't change the world." Lelouch said._

_And then he pulled the trigger._

* * *

Zero launched his attack on the supply depot early that morning after he mailed in his payment to the school (from Lelouch's money of course). And completing his Math test (which, as expected, he scored a 100) Zero made his attack.

The depot was fairly big and was there as a place to store supplies and Knightmares until a train came by to pick up the equipment. Most of the storage was underground, the top area used as a defense line to stop invading troops. It was placed right next to a train rail so the supplies could easily be distributed among Britannian bases. To Elevens, the defense was formidable. To Zero, it was nothing more than a distraction.

"Stop him!" A guard said as Zero charged at them in the supply depot.

Several guards fired at Zero as he attacked the supply depot. Zero ran towards them until all of them starting firing. When they did, Zero leapt on the wall and ran up it, still speeding towards them. The guards lifted their aim to hit him on the walls, but Zero kicked off the wall and ran on the other, maneuvering through each one of their bullets. Zero pulled out his pistol and fired at a security camera before it could even see him. A defense gun emplacement on a tower tried firing at him as well. It fired large heavy shells at Zero, but he weaved in and out of them as the thrusters in his feet made him close distance. The Britannians became desperate as Zero got closer and closer, throwing, everything they had at him, till finally, Zero was at their front door step.

Zero activated the beam saber and swung it, killing the first few guards in his way. Zero slashed with his beam saber behind him and killed another guard by stabbing him in the stomach. Zero then swung the blade killing two more and cutting the already dead guard in half. Zero then pulled out his pistol again. He swung with one hand at another guard, cutting off his arm and then fired his pistol into his heart. Zero turned around and then fired a charged round into another batch. The energy explosion knocked the guards into the air as if a grenade went off. The tower tried to fire at Zero again, but Zero leapt of the round and then threw the shield boomerang at the tower. The boomerang ran along the sides of the tower, grinding it off its base. When the weapon returned, Zero kicked the tower as hard as he could. The tower was cut clean off its base and fell to the ground, exploding on contact.

Several Knightmares defending the base also tried to fire at him. However, due to their large size, they were nothing more than sitting targets. Zero leapt on top of one and forced one of the pilots to fire at the other, killing him. Zero used his beam saber to cut another one's machine gun. When he landed, he used his beam saber and cut both of the Knightmare's legs off. As it fell to the ground, Zero fired a charged round into the sakuradite tank, causing it to blow. The other two tried to fire at Zero, but Zero leapt up and used the Shield Boomerang, cutting both Knightmares in half. Zero landed after his foes had been killed, only to see the infantry had retreated.

The guards who retreated tried sealing the door. But Zero used his beam saber and cut through the steel. Zero burst down the door and fired a charged pistol round at several computers in the room, destroying the security systems (camera, laser trip wire, etc). Several pilots tried to get to their Knightmares, but Zero shot each and every one before they even made it significantly close to them. Using both saber and gun, Zero quickly wiped out each and every Britannian at the base, except for one security guard. Zero went up to him and pointed his pistol at the poor recruit, putting it right up to his head.

"You have the security clearances for the high sensitive equipment?" Zero asked.

The guard just looked at him with an expression of pure terror. When Zero saw he wasn't compiling, he cocked the gun and began to slowly pull the trigger.

"No wait!" He said. "I'll…I'll…I'll clear you! Just let me live!"

Zero put his gun down.

"Step on it; I'm on a tight schedule." He said.

The guard took Zero to several corridors in the deepest portion of the Britannian base. The guard went to a room full of computers. A command center like thing. The guard entered in a security code in the computer and Zero saw on camera all the security doors open.

"There!" He said. "You've been cleared. You have access all the rooms now! Now let me live!"

Zero stared at him silently. This guy had seen him…well sort of. Zero wore a brown cloak during his entire attack, making most of his body concealed. He knew that if he left this guy live, he might be able to describe to X about him. But then again…this guy probably had never even committed a crime in his life. Nor did he even raise his gun to him. Zero lowered his pistol.

"Oh thank you!" The guard said.

Zero grabbed the man's head and slammed it into a nearby wall. The man was out like a light.

But he was alive.

* * *

After the man was unconscious, Zero went to the high sensitive equipment room. There he found supplies upon supplies; more than enough material to rebuild his armor. Even better, Zero found several tools that he could use with the building process as well. After Zero gathered his equipment that he needed (metals, circuit boards, etc) Zero left the room and carried off his equipment.

Lelouch had slowly followed Zero. He wanted to observe Zero's infiltrative abilities first hand. He had observed the whole fight with binoculars. Lelouch was mighty impressed.

"Looks like Zero's abilities are far surpassing my expectations." Lelouch said as he worked on a laptop. He was still trying to decode all the contents of the hard drive where he found Zero. "This disc is annoying to crack. Whoever designed him must have really wanted no information passing out about Zero. Every time I bypass one lock, there just seems to be another. And not a lot of information is given even when I decode a look too. Who designed him?"

Zero then left the facility, with some of the equipment in hand.

"Guards on the train?" Lelouch asked.

"Took care of them before I attacked." Zero said.

"Load the remaining supplies onto the train." Lelouch said. "This train moves underground before it reaches its stop. There is a small cavern that we will hide the equipment in."

"What for?" Zero said.

"Emergency equipment." Lelouch said. "We'll store the Knightmares and the munitions in that cave for the time being. Destroy the base once you loaded everything."

Zero obeyed willingly. He first loaded the equipment onto the empty train. After then, he set several charges on key points of the base. Before leaving the base, Zero removed the unconscious guard from the base to some place where the explosion would not harm him. When Zero and Lelouch began the move the train, Zero pressed a button on a custom made detonator. Several explosions were seen from the base, sending shrapnel and debris everywhere. Lelouch and Zero got underground as the first rescue squads from Britannia arrived. No one knew who had done it.

* * *

Zero and Lelouch then stopped the train in the middle of the underground rail. There they found a large cave that they unloaded the equipment in. They stored loads of rifles, ammo, grenades, medical equipment, and even several Sutherlands in there. There was loads of even more equipment as well. Lelouch and Zero had no time however to make an account of all the equipment they had. They stored the equipment in the farthest point they could.

After which, Zero went deep into the cave and began working.

Lelouch waited there for about four hours. Zero eventually left the cave and approached Lelouch. Zero had looked different. He no longer had on his resistance armor, but his Maverick Hunter armor. The red armor design was more bulky and more colorful. He had red and white shoulder armor with his symbol engraved in it. The front of it had two green orbs on his chest plate. The boots were far bigger and his hands had doubled in size. The helmet itself looked more colorful with its red and white design and the crystal had changed from green to blue. Zero had become Maverick Hunter Zero.

"I feel like I just time traveled." He said.

Lelouch smirked.

"You look like the last thing I'd ever want to see in a battle." Lelouch said. "That should do it...for now. Should I ever manage to grow what I'm doing into a fully-fledged rebellion, this equipment will become useful later on. Until then, this is the safest we can hide it. We better get going. We need to be near the transit station soon. How's my costume coming along?"

"Finished it this morning." Zero said handing Lelouch a briefcase.

Lelouch opened the briefcase to see a custom designed tuxedo, cape, helmet, and among other articles of clothing all in one package.

* * *

Tokyo tower was made as a museum to dedicate to both Britannian and Eleven lives that were killed on the battlefield. It was a joke though to make Britannia look less of a monster than it already was.

"Britannia's victory of the Japan opened the unenlightened eyes of the nation into the new world order. Since then, Britannia and Area 11 have walked hand in hand to the road to revival."

"Why Tokyo tower?" Kallen asked. "Why here of all places?"

"It was Kururugi who contacted us wasn't it?" Ohgi asked Kento.

"Who knows?" Yoshida said. "It might have been someone else who contacted us before communication was cut off."

"If that's the case, we're in danger here." Kento said. "We should go now."

"Miss Kallen Stadfield." A voice said on the voice line. "Your personal effects have been delivered to the reception desk."

All the resistance members turned to the reception desk to see Karen getting something from the receptionist. Karen went over and collected the phone while the rest of resistance members just watched. Karen then went up to the top of the tower and made the call.

"Hello?" She said into it as she was on top of the tower.

"I want you to board the outbound train on loophole five and bring your friends. Look for the Red armored knight to find me."

* * *

"You handled your highness's memorial program quite well." Jeremiah said. "A bit too weepy for my tastes."

"Yes well the masses tend to like tear jerkers your majesty." Diethard said.

"Spoken like a true TV reporter." Jeremiah said. "Still I must acknowledge the finesse you shown. You did quite well with the short amount of time you had. One would almost say you expected his highness to meet his untimely end."

"It's quite common for memorial services to be set in advance for important people." Diethard said.

"Does that include me as well?" Jeremiah asked jokingly.

"Recent events may have bumped you up the list your Excellency." Diethard said.

_Really? That was really just a joke, but shoot I'll take it._

"I wasn't deemed important enough until now is that?" He asked. "How forth right of you."

"I'm afraid so sir." Diethard said.

"Ever thought of enlisting?" Jeremiah said. "The army could use more men like you."

"I don't think it'd be a real good idea." HE said. "Not really my cup of tea."

"You prefer to work the civil sector I take it?" Jeremiah said. "No matter. I have another favor to ask of you. Tomorrow night Suzaku Kurururgi will be transferred to his court martial."

Diethard already began to think how he was going to run the show.

"We should line the road with good patriotic Britannians." Diethard said.

"You catch on quickly." Jeremiah said. "Be sure the rabble can see his face."

"Lord Jeremiah." Viletta said. "There are a good number of the Elevens who consider Sazuku a hero. There's a good chance they will try to free him."

"I'll be there in my Sutherland to guard Sazaku personally." Jeremiah said. "If anyone tries to do anything, they'll be executed on site!"

* * *

Jeremiah and Viletta went out of their office later that night to head home until tomorrow. On his way down the stairs, X went towards Jeremiah.

"Jeremiah." X asked.

"What is it X?" Jeremiah said. "Speak quickly. Tomorrow's a busy day for us both."

"It's about Sazaku." X said. "Are you sure he's the one who did it?"

"He had the motive and we do have a finger print scan." Jeremiah said. "We have more than enough evidence."

"But the timing." X said. "I know Suzaku didn't do it because of the fact Suzaku was on the front lines at the time of the battle."

"Really?" Jeremiah said. "And who told you this?"

"I was also deployed on the battlefield as well." X said. "I was with Suzaku on the battle."

"Normally that would make me think otherwise." Jeremiah said. "However, one witness is not enough for me to be convinced. Are there any others who support your claims?"

"R&D division also will back me up on this one." X said. "And I even have video evidence of this as well. The crystal on my head can work as a field surveillance camera as well as my power generator."

"Is that so?" Jeremiah said. "You seem to have done a lot to help this one monkey. However, may I remind you of your place here in Britannia? I was kind enough to give you the promotion of Warrant Officer and keep you from being arrested as well. You should be thanking me; not questioning my authority."

"Arrested!" X said. "How? What did I do?"

"Within the last few days several of our patrols have been attacked by an unknown assailant." Jeremiah said.

Jeremiah then reached over X's shoulders and pulled out the green beam saber. Jeremiah pressed the activation button on the saber and turned on the sword. Jeremiah took a piece of paper and threw it in the air, swinging the green beam saber at it. Jeremiah easily cut the paper in two, creating a huge burn mark on it. He then deactivated the saber and picked up the pieces of paper.

"The damage inflicted by the soldiers matched that of your beam saber." He said. "Intense heat that inflicted enough damage to sear off the skin in an instant. Each of the soldiers was either stabbed and had their wounds cauterized from the inside, or had body parts cut clean off. At first, the council voted to arrest you secretly, but I stepped in and supported you. Because at the time of both attacks, you were working with me and you were capturing your old friend."

"You…supported…me?" X asked in shock.

"It's not very often that Britannia makes a find like you." Jeremiah said. "It would be a shame to lose such a valuable piece of technology as quickly as it was found. Besides you may have even stringed us in another loyal soldier as well. Right now, Britannia could use someone like you. Most likely Harpuria will be blamed for the deaths of the soldiers instead."

X still couldn't believe Jeremiah was telling him all of this.

"However…" he said. "If you continue to question my orders, I may not be as helpful as I was earlier. I am glad that you are willing to support a fellow comrade, but who you really should be supporting is Britannia. And the loss of one honorary Britannian is nothing."

Jeremiah handed back to X his beam saber and began to walk away from him.

"Now go back to your bunk and get some rest." He said. "You have a busy day tomorrow. You are going to be posing as someone with the media. Since you seem to have a camera in your helmet, please make sure you get some footage as well; especially of me if you could."

Jeremiah let out a small chuckle. X himself made a small laugh, but he was still a little mad at Jeremiah.

"And since you have already proven a good soldier in terms of combat, you will provide the military with additional support should something happen." Jeremiah said. "Know your place! And follow my orders!"

X did the Britannian salute.

"Yes my lord." X said.

Jeremiah walked away. When he did, X clutched his fists.

"Ignorance." He said. "They couldn't find the real culprit. So they blamed the next best one. They're doing nothing more than framing him."

* * *

Kallen and the rest of her friends boarded the train as Lelouch requested. Zero zoomed in on their location to see that the leaders of the resistance right there all gathered how Lelouch wanted them to be.

"All of them are here." Zero said.

"Perfect." Lelouch said. "Looks like we can get underway. Zero can I borrow your name for the time being?"

"What?" He asked.

"You're name." Lelouch said. "From now on, whenever I wear this costume, and I'm in the presence of other people, you will call me Zero."

"Any particular reason why?" Zero asked.

"When thinking on a percentile, when the number zero is shown, it means the possibility either will or will not happen." Lelouch said. "A guaranteed victory or defeat. I will be that person to make the possibility zero. Thus my name shall be called Zero in this guise. You will call yourself The Red Knight for the time being."

"The Red Knight huh?" Zero said. "…Whatever; I'm not the thinker in this. Very well, Master Zero. Lead on."

Lelouch grabbed the radio and began to put in the number for the phone he gave to Kallen.

"Every revolutionary ends by becoming either an oppressor or a heretic." Zero said.

Lelouch looked up.

"I've met too many people in life who has betrayed me and my friends." Zero said. "If you accomplish the task of not becoming either, you will earn my trust."

"You don't trust me?" Lelouch asked.

"I don't even know why I'm fighting." Zero shouted. "The only reason I'm fighting is to protect myself."

Kallen and the rest of her friends stood in the train waiting for something or someone to appear. Kallen stood there, still clutching the phone tightly, wondering what to do. Suddenly the phone vibrated in her hands. She picked it up and answered it.

"Yeah what do you want?" She said.

"Look to your right." Lelouch said. "Tell me what you see."

Kallen looked to the right and saw the beautiful Britannian city that the Elevens had built. The ones they toiled and died to make Britannia feel more comfortable.

"The Britannian city." She said. "It was stolen away from us. And built on our sacrifice."

"And on the left?" Lelouch asked.

"I see our city." She said. "Remnants and ruins of a once great city after Britannia had sucked it dry. A place of decay and survival."

"Good answer." Lelouch said. "Now make your way to the front of the train. My personal body guard will be there to greet you and we can begin formal introductions."

Lelouch cut the phone line at that moment. Kallen then began to move among the people to get to the front of the train. She wondered why no one seemed to acknowledge her and her friends existence. Still she disregarded that and began to continue her way towards the train. Oegi and allies began to follow. They also noticed that no one seemed to notice they were even there. At the front of the car, they saw someone dressed like a solider of some form looking right at them.

"About time." Zero said. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming. My master awaits you."

"Who are you?" Kallen asked. "Are you the one who ordered the retreat?"

"You shouldn't be asking me that." Zero said as he opened the door and let the bunch through. "You should be asking him."

Zero shut the door on Kallen and her friends. They were now in a room completely by themselves with a silhouette at the end of the car.

"Was it you?" She asked. "On the phone?"

"Whoa." Yoshida said. "Do you think it is a trap?"

"Well!" Kallen shouted. "Was that you in Shinjuku? Was that cease fire you're doing?"

"Hey!" Kento said. "We're talking to you!"

Lelouch turned around to reveal an entity no one had ever seen before. The others fell back in shock, unable to comprehend what they were seeing.

"What do you think of my tour of the settlement?" Lelouch asked.

"You're tour?" Ohgi said.

"Oh come on." Kento said. "There's no way it's this joker."

"I wanted you to grasp the two!" He said. "The settlement and the ghetto!"

"We know." Ohgi said. "There's a really big difference between the two. A harsh one. That's why we resist them."

"You're wrong." Lelouch said.

Everyone became confused.

"Britannia will not fall to terrorism." Lelouch said. "They consider it nothing more than childish nuisance."

"You're calling us a bunch of little kids!" Yoshida shouted.

"You should know your enemy!" Lelouch shouted. "The war you must wage is not on the innocent, but at Britannia itself! Take up your sword! Fight for justice!"

Kallen became very angry at the costume wearing vigilante.

"Oh please!" Kallen said. "That's all easy enough to say now isn't it? Why should we trust someone who hides behind a mask anyway?"

"Yeah!" Kento said. "Take it off!"

"Are you going to show us your face?" Ohgi said.

"Very well." Lelouch said. "I will show you not my face, but I will make you bear witness to my power. If I deliver the impossible, then I might have earned your trust."

* * *

A group of three Knightmares had received Intel that a group of Elevens were stockpiling weapons and ammo within a small shed somewhere in the mountains. At least that's what they thought.

"Approaching the enemy position." A Knightmare pilot said. "We'll be there within a few minutes!"

"Damn Elevens think that they can really oppose us!" A pilot said. "How foolish."

The Knightmares began to speed towards a small mountain like position. Although the terrain was rugged, it was quite easy to scale with their Slash Harkens. The Knightmares got within a few hundred meters from the position.

Suddenly a shot came out of nowhere and hit of the Knightmares dead on. The shot caused the Knightmare to explode seconds later after being hit. Nobody could see what hit him. Another gunshot was then heard from the top of the mountain and a second Knightmare was hit.

"What the hell did the Eleven's get their hands on!" The third unit said.

It was the last thing he ever said. A third nailed that one and he exploded as well. All three Knightmares were now burning piles of rubble on the ground.

On the top of the mountain, Tohdoh looked as he was the new recruit gun each one down with a special sniper rifle.

"Well done." He said. "I am impressed with your abilities and weaponry. Disguising yourself as a Britannian guard and spreading the rumor of an eleven weapon cache with such ease."

"I'm good my line of work." He said. "After all, I was trained as a hunter so I know how to manipulate data and take my targets out."

"I see." Tohdoh said. "Welcome to the JLF. And your name is?"

"Axl." He said. "My name is Axl."


	9. Chapter 8: Their name's are Zero

"_I am Zero." Lelouch Di Britannia_

"It's almost time." The TV announcer said on the television. "Any moment now. It is truly a site to see. The people on the bridge. The throngs on the roof. All of them waiting on bated breath. Waiting for the accused murder of Prince Clovis to pass by. Honorary Britannian and former Eleven: Suzaku Kururugi."

The announcer was indeed right. The number of people that were on the bridge and the roofs was astounding. Everyone in the entire world put their hatred on this one innocent child. The bridge was completely lit up for the occasion as people waited for Suzaku to pass on by. X was done there being a film crew for the military. He was sending the additional feed to Diethard, but had cut out all the technical jagon that was included on it. X was to transmit this data to the military to further test his analysis abilities. Jeremiah was convinced that Suzaku had done the crime, but the fact X had done a little bit of homework to try and help Suzaku impressed Jeremiah: both in terms of bravery and function.

Unfortunately, it was not enough to convince Jeremiah to release him.

X was currently assigned with Diethard as "additional hardware" as Jeremiah put on his resume. Not a term that X enjoyed, even if technically they were correct. Diethard however enjoyed the fact that his TV crew was getting shots that weren't normally possible.

"Camera five is a little slow." Diethard said in his TV station car. "Talk to me Charles. Your team been deployed yet?"

"We're on the field now." Charles said over the phone. "But the studio wants feed now."

"What the studio?" Diethard asked. "Let them wait. Everything is going according to plan."

Diethard watched each one of the screens as he monitored what was going on in each one. He watched as one of the TV anchors suddenly turned his head to the right. He knew that Suzaku was on his way now.

"X, get on top of the bridge and give me a nice elevated shot." Diethard said.

"On it." X said over radio.

"I see them!" The news anchor shouted. "I see them! They have the suspect! Suzaku Kururugi is heading this way!"

Diethard smiled as he watched everything go by. He was a master at the art of media: both equipment and set up wise. But he had done this too many times in his life. He was starting to become bored of all of it.

"Like clockwork." He said, switching off his radio. "What a circus this is. I'm as corrupt as anyone of them."

* * *

Although X was at a high elevation, he could still hear everything that was going on as perfect well. He heard the sounds amplified from below making it much easier to hear everything that went on. He could hear the crowds below, hissing at Suzaku, throwing insults at him; most along the lines of: "You damn eleven." "How could you do that!" "Go to hell!" X tried to keep his anger under control, telling himself in his mind that they were simply ensnared by propaganda and it should not be thought upon with hatred. He had this before in his cyber elf form on many occasions when Copy X ruled Neo Arcadia…many innocent Reploids suffering the same fate. And he thought by now he would be used to it.

But he wasn't in the end. It didn't make him like it any less.

"Margate Jeremiah will be leading this case as acting console." The TV anchor said.

X began to get some close shots of Jeremiah as he had requested prior before the march.

_I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm as corrupt as anyone here. But all I can do is impress my superiors, until one day when my voice matters._

* * *

Lelouch was already set up to face the entire people of Britannia. He had prepared his costume, had a replica of Prince Clovis' car made. Hijacked a train in order to use it as an escape route. And even captured a construction grade Knightmare. Thanks to his hard work and determination, he was about to not only become a symbol, but knock the Britannian leaders right off their feet. Kallen was currently driving the car towards the column. Kallen was currently driving the car. Zero sat in the passenger's seat right next to her. Zero covered himself with a cloak to conceal his entire body…the same one as before He already knew that X was with the Britannian army. He had no desire to reveal himself as a terrorist.

Lelouch sweated just a little. He could not ignore the fact he was scared. But he decided to endure it.

_Right. There is no need to turn back. The die is cast!_

* * *

"Acting Consular Jeremiah." A Marine from radio contacted.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Vehicle approaching from the east bound transit." The Marine responded. "We just let it through as you instructed, but…"

"Do you think it could be terrorists?" Jeremiah said.

"It was prince Clovis's car." He responded.

For the first few seconds, what the fuck was all Jeremiah could think of.

"Well looks like we got a comedian. Don't worry; let him through to us." Jeremiah responded. He then waved his hand in the air. "All units stop!"

* * *

All of the Knightmares and units stopped right there. The people were astonished when they saw that. They didn't think they would stop.

"This is not a scheduled stop." The anchor said. "Could have been some sort of accident. This is site five. A vehicle is approaching the column."

* * *

A car that looked very similar to prince Clovis's car began to approach the area. A car that had the many Britannian colors: Gold, blue, and white; painted on it. The Britannian symbol was on it as well. The truck itself looked like a normal everyday truck you would see on the road, but far more luxurious. Kallen drove the car, but she was in fear that she would die. She drove with an expression of gloom and fear on her face. Zero looked over to her and saw her worry. He put his hand on hers. Kallen shot up to Zero's blue eyes staring at her.

"Stay calm." Zero said. "I won't let you die."

The truck drove right in front of the convoy. It stopped right in front of Jeremiah's Sutherland and stopped right in front of him.

"You dare desecrate his highness's transport!" Jeremiah shouted. "Come on out of there!"

Kallen lit a match from the inside and a fabric that she had prepared. The fire quickly ate away the thin piece of fabric to reveal a being unlike any other. He stood there with his cap covering his whole body. A helmet with a spike like front, staring at the whole crowd of people. He stood there. Unfeeling. Uncaring. Not showing any emotion whatsoever. A being that seemed to fill the air with mystery.

Kallen did her part. Now all that mattered was Lelouch's performance.

"I am…Zero!" He shouted to the crowd.

"Who is this!" The news anchors shouted. "Who is this man who's calling himself Zero! What is he doing in front of a full military convoy! Are we gazing upon a terrorist?" Certainly not the wisest choice of action is such is the case!"

"Zero?" Diethard asked himself. "What, do you mean as in nothing?"

_Is he an Eleven? _Suzaku asked himself.

_I will repay the favor to you Suzaku. _Lelouch said to himself.

* * *

Jeremiah at first seemed to have a hard time grasping the scenario at first. But then he just regained his senses and decided to do what he considered was the best choice of action: Make an arrest. After all, he was now in the public spotlight.

"I've seen enough Zero!" He said. "This little show of yours is over!"

Jeremiah fired his pistol into the air. Several Knightmares that were hovering above the truck descended to the ground and landed right by the truck. Kallen screamed a bit, but Zero remained perfectly calm. He squeezed her hand tighter to keep her under control. Kallen instantly felt Zero's had begun to crush hers so she regained control of herself quickly.

However, a second later, Zero began to become a little skeptical. X who was on the bridge from before leaped down from the bridge and began to descend to the ground below. X punched into the ground creating a shockwave. Mega Man X was now pointing his X-buster at the truck. Zero shot up a bit when he saw X. Not because he was surprised. But because X's existence was now confirmed.

_So Leviathan was telling the truth after all. What are you doing here X? Did you learn nothing of what happened because of your support with such corrupt people? Because of your support in the beginning…the Elf wars happened. But I guess I can't be surprised…you are who you are…and at least you know what you're fighting for. I'm still skeptical of my reasoning's._

"First things first." Jeremiah said. "Why don't you lose that mask?"

Lelouch reached up for his mask. But instead of taking it off, he put his hands in the air and snapped his fingers. The top half of the truck came off to reveal a large spherical machine with cylinders built into it. Jeremiah nearly screamed in terror when he saw that.

_Yes Jeremiah. You never saw inside this thing so you assume it holds poison gas._

"No wait!" Suzaku shouted. "That's the gas…"

An EMP wave shout straight into his brain. Suzaku felt pain from simply talking.

"Can you see it?" The news anchor shouted. "Zero has revealed an unusually looking device. Although its purpose is unclear. Stay with us. And we shall see if this so called terrorist has anything to say."

Jeremiah was stumped. He had no idea what he could do. A combination of fear, anxiety, paranoia, and anger consumed into his mind.

_You bastard. He's taken all of these Britannians hostage. And he's done it without them even knowing it._

* * *

"Get that sound up by him." Diethard shouted.

"Sir this is getting kind of dangerous." A news crew man said.

"Hmph!" Diethard grunted in disgust as he grabbed a camera himself. "Amateurs!"

* * *

Jeremiah lowered his gun. There was nothing he could do.

"All right!" He shouted. "What are your demands?"

"This for Kururugi Suzaku." Lelouch said.

"Like hell!" Jeremiah shouted. "He's charged with high treason with murdering a prince! I can't hand him over!"

"You're wrong Jeremiah." Lelouch said. "He's innocent of that crime. The man who killed Clovis…was myself!"

People everywhere began to scream in terror and shout as Lelouch said that. Jeremiah became consumed of anger even further than he already was. He had the military and the people stumped at one time. Lelouch was turning the death march into nothing more than a show.

* * *

"Holy crap this is awesome!" Diethard shouted.

* * *

"He confessed!" The news anchor said. "This masked man…no were not sure what he is. But in any case, he has claimed to be the real assassin. So where does this leave private Kururugi?

"There's no way out of there now!" Ohgi said.

"We are so screwed." Kallen said in despair.

Zero squeezed her hand again. A minor crack was heard.

"Ow!" She said. "I think you broke one."

"My apologies." Zero said. "Don't worry; I doubt this man would have come here if he believed he was going to die."

* * *

"For a single Eleven…" Lelouch continued. "You'll save scores of precious Britannians. I find that to be a bargain."

Jeremiah was now pissed off. He had no way out of this other than to hand over Suzaku. His next best idea was to turn the crowd against Zero and make it look like he was insane.

"He's mad I tell you!" Jeremiah shouted. "Disguising his truck as his highnesses! He'll pay the prince for marking the crown!"

All of the Knightmare's machine guns pointed right Lelouch. Despite having bullets bigger than him pointed right at him, Lelouch continued to show no fear.

"Careful." He said. "You don't wish the public to learn of orange do you?"

"What?" He asked.

"Orange?" X asked himself.

Lelouch tapped his foot on the truck twice and the truck began to move forward. It moved so it was within 100 meters from the Sutherland.

"If I die, it'll go public." Lelouch said. "If you don't want that to happen…"

"What are you talking about?" Jeremiah said.

A piece of Lelouch's mask opened up to reveal a single eye. The Geass symbol appeared in it as Lelouch looked right at him.

"You'll let us all go free with all of your power." Lelouch said. "Your prisoner as well!"

Lelouch bestowed his Geass then upon Jeremiah. Jeremiah fell under the spell and became Lelouch's pawn in his game.

"All right." He said. "I understand. You there; release the prisoner."

"Lord Jeremiah!" Viletta shouted.

"He's letting him go?" X said. "He's seriously letting him go?"

X turned to look at Zero. Lelouch looked at him as he passed by to meet up with Suzaku.

_I see. So Britannia itself is searching for Reploids themselves._

"Are we just going to let Suzaku go?" X said. He continued to point his arm buster at Zero, but made no move to fire until he received the order.

Suzaku was released from his stand and went over to where Lelouch was. Kallen and Zero walked up behind him, Zero making his best attempt to cloak himself from X. Lucky for him, X was more intent on blasting Zero and then arresting him while he was incapacitated so he didn't scan the cloaked the figure.

Suzaku went over to where Zero was and looked at him, trying to figure out what he had hoped to accomplish.

"So who are you supposed to…"

A bolt of electricity shot straight into Suzaku's brain. Suzaku gritted his teeth to avoid screaming, but the pain inside of him was pretty intense.

"I see." Lelouch said. "They forbid you to speak."

"Let's get that off of you." Zero said.

Zero activated his beam saber, and sliced the mechanism off of Suzaku. X looked at this figure in shock.

_A beam saber!_

"Zero." Kallen said. "It's time."

Lelouch pulled a detonator from his cape. The same one he used to take out that supply base.

"Well then; until next time." He said, pressing the button.

* * *

The machine opened up to reveal a pink gas like substance unleashing on the masses. The people suddenly realized they could be in the path of deadly gas and began running for their lives. The entire area became a panic as people ran from the bridge. Even the TV crews were running. Lelouch through the entire area into a panic. Viletta became angry with Zero as she pointed her gun at him in her Sutherland.

"You damned eleven!" She shouted.

Before she could fire, Jeremiah attacked her Sutherland, knocking the gun out of her hands.

"Lord Jeremiah!" She said in shock.

"Stay out of this!" He shouted.

"Don't worry my lady!" Two pilots said as the turned at Zero. "We'll get him!"

Zero turned around and pointed his newly constructed arm cannon under the cloak and fired two Z-Busters at the Knightmares. The Busters smashed into the Knightmares, causing them to explode on impact. If there wasn't a panic before, there was now.

_Well…it worked better than I thought._

* * *

X stared at the cloaked figure in mere amazement. No mere blaster was strong enough to even remotely damage a Knightmare. He knew for a fact that only a reploid grade weapon would have been able to do that.

"That wasn't a bullet!" X shouted. "That was an arm cannon buster!"

X knew what this figure was. There could be no mistaking…it was a Reploid. He knew what he had to do. He grabbed his beam saber from his back and activated it as he charged at the cloaked figure.

"Stop; in the name of justice!" He screamed as he brought his saber down upon Zero.

However, Zero moved his saber up and deflected his.

"What!" X yelled as he and Zero fought to push the other's saber away. "He's so fast!"

"Stay out of this X!" Zero said. "Don't make me destroy you."

"Who are you?" X said.

Zero used his strength and pushed X away from him. Zero then leapt of the bridge like everyone else. X dashed over to the bridge to watch as the four beings fell down towards a train that was sitting there. A construction grade Knightmare fired a net on the wall that caught all four and stretched long enough for the four to land safely on the train.

* * *

"We did it!" Ohgi shouted for joy. "I can't believe we…ARGH!"

One of the surviving Knightmares attacked the Knightmare Ohgi was in. The bullets shattered the arm and legs clean off. Ohgi jettisoned the cockpit before the Knightmare took any more serious damage and became a threat.

"You think you can get away!" Guwel shouted.

"Lord Guwel!" Jeremiah shouted, pointing his Sutherland machine gun at his Knightmare. "Are you going against my orders? You better obey me! Because believe me, they're will be repercussions. Follow my orders! Do everything in your power to let them get away!"

* * *

"Lord Tohdoh!" A JLF member said. "Are you sure this Axl kid is a trustworthy ally?"

Axl at the time was merely getting to meet with the JLF within the last twenty-four allies. He proved his worth to the Liberation front by disguising as a Britannian scout using his transform ability and then tricking Britannia to send three Knightmares to a trap. Then, using a large sniper rifle that he created himself that instead of bullets, fired shells, disposing of all three Knightmares. Tohdoh then let Axl join the JLF as a mercenary. Axl asked for no money.

He just asked for a means of making something for himself.

"I have complete trust that Axl will be a valuable ally to the JLF as we continue our fight against Britannia." Tohdoh responded.

Axl at the time was busy fiddling around with several of the objects around the Dojo.

"Oh wow this looks nice." Axl said.

"Hey put that down!" A guard said.

"But it's pretty!" He said.

"I said put it down!" The same guard said as he charged at Axl.

Axl simply activated his thrusters and began to fly in the air. The guard was then jumping up in the air trying to catch Axl, but having no such success.

"Didn't think I could fly huh?" He said.

"Axl." Tohdoh said. "Please put that down. I would appreciate it if you didn't break everything in sight."

"Me break stuff?" He said with the vase and pistol in his hand. Axl began spinning the pistol around his finger. "Trust me. I am all about control."

While spinning though, Axl accidently pressed down the trigger and the gun began to fire bullets all around the room. Axl was now busy trying to get the pistol off of his finger while balancing the vase at one time. Everyone else (except for Tohdoh) ducked and covered. Axl eventually managed to get the pistol off his finger, but not after making a mess of things. Axl watched as everyone glared at him, including Tohdoh. He made an embarrassed chuckle and shrugged his shoulders.

"Heh heh." He laughed. "No one said I was perfect."

"Clean this mess up." Tohdoh.

"Yes sir." He said.

* * *

Suzaku meet with Lelouch in a private area in. It looked to be the ruins of a theater. Zero also was with Lelouch, staying behind him in case something happened. He kept his cloak down for he knew that this boy might know X and had no intention of making X know he was here. By firing those busters and killing those pilots, he knew X would condemn him.

"Your abilities are wasted with Britannia." Lelouch said disguised as Zero. "As well as your poor treatment. Britannia is rotten to the core. If you wish to change the world, join us."

"You…" Suzaku said. "Did you really kill prince Clovis?"

"This is war." Lelouch said. "Do I need a reason to kill my enemy?"

"What about the civilians?" Suzaku said. "You took them all hostage."

"Bluffing is an important negotiating tactic." Lelouch said.

"What people believed as poison gas was nothing more than mere colored smoke." Zero said. "Like the smoke bomb firework. If anything there's just going to be a weird smell there for a while."

"In the end, nobody died." Lelouch said.

"In the end?" Suzaku said. "I see. So that's how you think is it?"

"Come to me." Lelouch said. "Britannia is unworthy of your service!"

"That may be." Suzaku said. "But…"

Lelouch looked at Suzaku with a confused face. Of course, nobody could tell.

"That's why I want to change it! From within! To make it worthy!"

_Change?_

"I do not believe in a victory won through dishonest means." Suzaku said as he turned and walked.

"Wait!" Lelouch said. "Where are you going?"

"MY court martial is within an hour." Suzaku said.

"Don't be a fool." Zero said. "You're marching to your own death!"

"That may be." Suzaku said. "But it's the rules. If I don't go, the suffering will increase."

"You will die!" Zero shouted.

"I don't mind." Suzaku said.

"Are you an idiot!" Lelouch said.

"A friend once called me that." Suzaku said. "It may be my weakness, but I want to capture you. To beat you at your own game. If I must die, then I want to die for people. Thank you though. For saving me."

Lelouch just stared as Suzaku as Suzaku walked away from him. Suzaku didn't look back. Lelouch just stood there, stumped.

_You…you idiot!_

Lelouch tried to move forward, but Zero reached out his hand and stopped him from moving.

"Let him go." Zero said. "He's made his choice. All we can do is watch now."

Lelouch clutched his fist as he stood there in anger.


	10. Chapter 9: The Witch

"_The human soul has still greater need of the ideal than of the real. It is by the real that we exist. It is by the ideal that we live_." _Victor Hugo_

"_The food here is too rich for my tastes." Zidane Tribal_

It was sometime later when Zero returned to his room at Ashford manor. Since Zero would have woken someone up if he tried sneaking in from the front entrance, Zero wall kicked up the building to his window. His kicks made several loud noises as he jumped off and back, but he moved fast enough to where no one would have seen him anyway. Zero opened up the window that leads to his room. Leviathan was still in his room, watching TV. Lelouch's little performance had stirred up so much commotion over the area that must TV stations were reporting it all over. Most stations we're put on hold because of it. Leviathan looked as Zero opened up the window to his room. She originally was about to hide under the covers to conceal her naked body, but when she saw it was Zero coming in, she relaxed a bit. She still concealed herself as much as she could, but it was obvious she would let him peek if he wanted.

"Were you spotted?" Zero asked.

"No." She said.

"Good." Zero said. "I see you were watching the hornet's nest we stirred up."

"It was splendid." She replied. "Did you see Mega Man X?"

"Yeah." Zero said. "He's there alright. I ended up crossing swords with him. Luckily, it doesn't look like he's figured out it's me...for now. I don't know how long that cloak is going to keep me safe."

"Scared?" She asked playfully.

"No way." Zero said as he pressed the crystal on his helmet. When he did, Zero's whole body glowed for about a few seconds. His armor during this time slowly began to fade out in a series of zeros and ones. Eventually the whole armor vanished and Zero was in a Britannian student uniform; with only the green beam saber, the pistol, and Zero's helmet remaining. Zero's helmet piece then opened up so he could get his hair out of the helmet. He then took the hair out of the ponytail allowing it all to come down. "X is scared to unleash his full power because he doesn't want to go Maverick. His scared of his true power because he knows power corrupts."

Zero went under his bed as he was speaking and pulled out a duffle bag. Zero put the pistol, saber, and helmet inside of it. Leviathan heard something like a floorboard moving and the duffle bag falling onto something. Zero had made a hidden compartment under his bed to hide his true belongings in.

"I, on the other hand am technically already a Maverick." Zero said as he got back up. "Thanks to the effects of the Sigma virus (or more properly stated as the Zero virus), I can't become ensnared by power. I simply absorb it and become more powerful…while still maintaining my sanity."

Zero then sat on his bed.

"I really don't know what I'm fighting for…but as I watched Suzaku on that platform, I think I was able to come up with an idea. I think it's the Japanese here that I am really siding with. I want to help them…but I already know talking isn't going to help…because they have no power behind them. I want to give them that power…so that the world was as unified as it was before Neo Arcadia…it's an idea right now…but it's the best reason I got."

"I see." She said as she laid her head back down on her pillow. "That sounds like something a human would say…not a Reploid."

Zero grunted at her. "The human soul has still greater need of the ideal than of the real. It is by the real that we exist. It is by the ideal that we live."

Leviathan stared at him blankly.

Zero sighed. "It doesn't matter. No matter what I say or do, killing a human still breaks the first law…but now I can't bring myself to follow it anymore…not after what I've seen. Humanity still has true freewill…and I don't even know what I am anymore."

"Why do you say that?" Leviathan said. "You're resisting both humanity and government."

"Because I'm still following orders from humanity." Zero said as he sat on the bed. "If I was a true Maverick, wouldn't I have killed my master by now…because he's human…why am I still…me?"

"I don't know..." Leviathan said. "Maybe…you just hit a new knew form of understanding…an enlightenment if you will?"

"Enlightenment?" Zero said. "...I suppose…it's better than what my reasons were earlier…which was nothing."

"I know." She replied. "Glad I could help. Hey why did you let your boss take your name anyway?"

"Zero?" Zero asked.

"Yeah him?" She asked.

"I guess because Zero means nothing." Zero said. "How does one research nothing to begin with? They have no clues, no facts, and no history, nothing to go on. The perfect cover. I don't necessarily mind him borrowing my name. Besides…it'll keep X off my trail…hopefully."

He then turned to Leviathan.

"And what about you?" He asked. "Where do your loyalties lie?"

She looked at him, confused for a few moments, pondering on what to say. Then she receded under the covers.

"Not sure." She said. "Can't say exactly whose side I'm on. I definitely was not on Neo Arcadia's when I came to your aid; so Britannia may be out of the question…but there's still you…and from there…I don't know. I don't want to talk about it."

And Zero decided to adhere to her request. "I see you've been enjoying the program I inserted into you." Zero said, looking at all the lingerie on the ground.

"It's spectacular!" She shouted. "I've never felt so alive. I feel like a real human. I mean sure I was pretty advanced and pretty close to one when I was made...kind of thinking that my designer was a bit of pervert because of that. I mean really detachable armor plates. C'mon. Freaky. But this thing is amazing. Now I feel all these weird new feelings that are slowly coming into comprehension. It's amazing. Did you make this!"

"It was a project me, Ciel, and Cerveau began after Omega was killed." Zero said. "To allow Reploids to feel completely human and even be able to simulate those emotions. All Reploids; even me are made with bio metal. The metallic ore that has biological material lodged within it. The program simply converts the outer shell into data, and then uses a series of electrical surges and other unusual phenomenon to alter the body completely. We already have matter transfusions and morphing abilities even in the 21xx era. Essentially this is the same thing…just on a whole different level. Speaking of which..."

Zero reached under the bed and pulled a pink dress and white t shirt from it. He hung it up on Leviathan's side of the bed.

"What is that?" She asked. "Don't tell me you have a femin…

"Utter one more syllable and I'll kill you here." Zero snapped. "Those are your clothes for tomorrow. You and I are going shopping."

"Oh is this rich." She said in delight. "Since when does Zero and shopping mix?"

"You need clothes if you're going to fit in or be able to move around the Tokyo settlement undetected." Zero said. "I have about 343 pounds right now in my wallet. You're going to get some decent clothes so you can move around and so I don't have to sleep next to you being naked all the time…and have to see this."

Zero continued to stare at the undergarments on the ground. Finally he shook his head and looked at her.

"Okay seriously; where did you get all this?" he asked.

"Stole it from that rich girl who lives here." She said.

"You need to return this before she finds me with all this." Zero said. "You're doing that first thing in the morning when she leaves. And then were getting clothes…so I don't have to deal with this"

"Tough luck." She said. "I actually enjoy sleeping like this. Why? Is it a problem sleeping next to girl?"

Leviathan slowly inched up to Zero and let her chest slowly touch his back. Zero felt a jolt go to his brain as he felt the covers over her body fall off. Zero became entranced by the feeling, but within a few seconds later, he pushed Leviathan back onto the bed, although he didn't choose to cover her.

"My brain tells me to enjoy it and indulge it, but my sub conscious tells me otherwise." Zero said.

Leviathan giggled as she got back up.

"Oh Zero; you're so fun to tease." She said as she went over and put her arms around his neck as she slowly relaxed on his back. "Don't worry; I won't do anything to you unless you say yes. But that doesn't mean I won't hit on you."

"First you want to kill me; now you want to satisfy me." Zero said, still trying to control his brain. He pushed Leviathan off of him again, but he was much gentler about it this time.

"I didn't want to kill you back out there." She said. "I wanted to see if you were the same. I was over killing you after Weil unleashed Omega on the world. Besides you saving me and patching me up really just turned me on about you…and you saved my life! Why wouldn't I want to sleep with my knight in shining armor! Oh look at me; I sound like a regular human girl!"

"Whatever you want to do." Zero said as he took off his shirt and laid his head down on his bed.

"Oh come on Zero." She said. "It's only a matter of time before your brain takes over and let human nature run its course naturally. Your brain runs like a human brain right now…how long until you give in? You can only resist for so long."

"Well then, you're just going to have to try harder." Zero said. "I'm not one to succumb to desires as easily as some people."

"Oh man you are so much fun!" Leviathan said flirty as she went back on her side of the bed. "Well can I at least hold onto to you while I sleep?"

Zero looked at the girl as she eyed him with innocence.

"Do as you wish." Zero said.

Leviathan inched up next to him and put her arms around him as the two fell asleep in the night.

* * *

It took Lelouch much longer to get home than Zero. Zero had the pleasure of being able to use his accelerators in his feet to get home quicker, but Lelouch sadly had to take a series of rides in order to get home. Lelouch had already vomited several times after Zero and him teleported to the ghetto to get Kallen and Ogei. And it somehow got worse each time he used it. So teleporting was now only until necessary…for health based reasons. Definitely having your entire atoms and singular mass convert into an electronic form, and then transferring from one place or the other was not the key to long life.

He managed to get home three hours after Zero got back home, but at least he could enjoy his nice comfortable bed. After today, Lelouch needed all the rest he could get. He walked up to the door and opened up to see his sister's shining face.

And someone quite unexpected.

"I'm home Nunally." Lelouch said.

"Welcome home Lelouch." C.C. said.

Lelouch was stumped to see the green haired girl who had given him his power of Geass right in front of his face. He had clearly seen her shot. But here she was; alive and moving. She didn't even seem to have any difficulty as well. She moved with almost no pain in her body. And she was busy helping Lelouch's sister make paper cranes.

"I'm assuming you ate out tonight judging from your appearance." She continued.

"Thank Goodness." Nunally said. "I thought you had got caught in all the uproar caused by that man Zero. I tried to call you, but you wouldn't answer your cell phone. Miss C.C. has been waiting for you as well."

"C.C?" Lelouch asked, still confused on the whole scenario.

"Your friend has such a weird name." Nunally said. "It seems she only goes by her initials."

"Yeah." Lelouch said, still confused.

"I was just wondering is C.C. your girlfriend?" Nunally asked.

"He made a promise about our future together." C.C. said as she looked towards Lelouch's direction. "Right?"

Lelouch shot back, still completely lost on the whole thing. He was still wondering how this woman was still alive to begin with anyway.

"A future together?" Nunally said. "You mean marriage?"

"No!" Lelouch shouted. Last thing on his mind was being married to a woman who was probably a zombie. "That's not what C.C. meant…I mean….she's joking."

"No I'm not." C.C. said almost instantly back at Lelouch.

"Well you sure are rushing this sooner than most people." Nunally said. "Well I supposed everyone is different so I guess it's okay."

While Nunally was talking, Lelouch was trying to find a way out of this situation. He looked all around the area for some means of escape. He noticed a tea cup that was full to the brim. Lelouch picked up the tea cup and while Nunally was talking, threw it on the floor. Nunally stopped talking as Lelouch proceeded to speak.

"Oh C.C. look what you've done; your soaking wet." Lelouch said as he forcibly grabbed C.C's arm and tugged her away. "Come on let's get you into a dry change of clothes."

Lelouch tugged C.C. away as Nunally remained confused on what had happened that night.

* * *

Lelouch moved C.C. to his room and locked the door. He forcibly threw C.C. in the room and began to interrogate her.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Nunally told you didn't she?" C.C. asked. "I'm C.C."

"That's not what I meant." Lelouch asked.

C.C. ignored his remark continued to speak freely.

"Do you like the gifts I have sent you?" She asked.

"As I suspected, you are the one who gave me this…gifts?" Lelouch asked.

"Come now, you didn't think that Reploid came to you by chance didn't you?" C.C. said. "I directed Elipzo to send Zero into a rift in space caused by the Geass and awakened Zero using Elipzo's cyber elf essence to revive him. Zero was someone I dragged from his world to ours to help you; though I see that has had some dramatic consequences."

"Dramatic?" Lelouch asked.

"Zero's world was a dry, dying wasteland." C.C. said as she dragged her nails across a cupboard. "I don't know I did it yet, but I sort of dragged all the other reploids into this mess; even ones who had died beforehand."

"How?" Lelouch asked.

"I said I don't know?" C.C. said. "Maybe my message reached out to the sub conscious minds lost in the netherworld; maybe someone repaired them and sent them here, no one knows why things are the way they are, they just are. Why? Are you satisfied?"

"In terms of that Reploid and this power, I am grateful." Lelouch said gaining a bit of pride. "You have sped up my schedule."

"Schedule?" She asked confused as she lay on Lelouch's bed.

"For the annihilation of the Britannian empire." Lelouch said with the Geass power on.

"You plan on destroying Britannia with one eye and a single super solider?" She asked.

"I intended to do so without it." He said.

C.C. simply looked at Lelouch blankly.

"As I thought," she said. "You are a particularly interesting man."

Lelouch enjoyed the compliment from the girl he had met officially only for now five minutes but then remembered that the military was after her.

"What will you do now?" He asked. "Isn't the military after you?"

"Only a small portion." She said. "Not much of worry, I just need to stay here for the time being."

As she was talking, C.C. began to take her outfit off till she was in a small one-piece Leotard. She crawled into Lelouch's bed and pulled the covers over her as she had owned the place.

"Hey wait!" Lelouch said.

"Boys sleep on the ground." She said playfully.

"You can't be serious." Lelouch said.

"If I'm caught, it'll cause trouble for you as well." She responded.

"This is dangerous for the both of us." Lelouch said as he crawled on the bed above C.C. Lelouch felt a small surge of hormones surge to his brain when he crawled on C.C., but his morals stopped him before any more thoughts appeared.

"Such persistence annoys me." She said as she turned over on her side.

"You sure take things casually don't you?" Lelouch said as he sat down and began to pick up C.C. clothes.

"Good night Lelouch." She said.

Lelouch just grunted angrily at her.

* * *

"Help them Tohdoh!" A JLF member said. "Zero has thrown the Britannians into chaos. Now is the time for the Japanese Liberation front to make its stand!"

"Calm down!" Tohdoh shouted. "The rumor of Kyoto giving Zero the Guren MK II hasn't been confirmed yet. If we pay attention to rumors, we may end up slipping up."

"Yeah!" Axl shouted. "What are we yelling about again?"

"Aren't you supposed to be cleaning up the mess you made earlier?" The JLF soldier shouted.

Axl began making several grunting noises as he picked up a broom and continued cleaning.

* * *

Early that morning, Lelouch had waked up from his night on the couch. Lelouch didn't mind it out of honesty. It took him an extra hour to fall asleep, but he got enough to the point of allowing his brain to function. C.C. was up early as well. She had ordered Pizza (of all foods) as her breakfast. She had taken off most of the remaining clothing she had earlier, wearing only under garments and a large white button up T-shirt. Lelouch had taken out the hard drive again and hooked it up to his computer. It took forever being highly futuristic so Lelouch had to work around it each and every time he uploaded it.

"So what was the orange thing?" She asked.

"For someone who doesn't answer my questions, you sure like to pester me with yours." Lelouch said as he came across another password screen. "I don't suppose you know any of these passwords?"

"If you don't want to answer my questions, then just stay silent like I do?" C.C. said. "And do I really look like the technical type?"

Lelouch scooted back and decided to rest a bit.

"There is no orange thing; I made it up." Lelouch said. "But the more they think their military commanders are comrades of mine, the more thorns of suspicion will be planted."

"Everyone on Earth is looking for you." C.C. said as she looked through magazines that were piling up everywhere. "Because of you, the world is going through an upheaval. So is this it? Is this what you wanted to see?"

"No." Lelouch said. "This uproar is simply a means to an end. The world is destined to descend into greater chaos."

* * *

In the afternoon hours, Zero and Leviathan went out into the town. The dress Zero had taken was actually something from Nunally. Lelouch had loaned it to Zero to help deal with the Leviathan situation. Zero was hoping that from this, he would convince Leviathan to join. Lelouch planned on meeting up with them later in the evening, but until then, Leviathan needed clothing to move around peacefully.

Zero and she went to the shopping district. Zero knew that Leviathan was definitely more of the shopping type girl so he expected this to be a long day. They stopped at a boutique first and Zero let her try on an assortment of clothing. Most of Zero didn't really approve on; not because they weren't good, but because they showed way too much cleavage. Zero knew for a fact that she was doing it to turn it on, in which it'd be a lie to say it wasn't working. But unlike most people, Zero had far more mental control. Eventually he gave in and allowed Leviathan to get some of the upsetting outfits in return that she'd get some that looked decent. In the end, Zero spent 134 pounds in getting the young lady some outfits.

"Least now she can hide easier." He said.

Leviathan decided to actually wear one of the outfits he bought her: A small black tank top with a long black skirt. The skirt covered almost of her legs, but the shirt only barely covered her breasts. Leviathan caught Zero staring at her at times, in which her only reply was looking innocent and giggling. Zero just sighed and let out a breath of fresh air. He knew for a fact that she might end up getting she wanted in the end. But still, Zero had to endure it on the count that her assistance could greatly help Lelouch in his plan. Zero already knew for a fact Lelouch was planning something big.

Zero and Leviathan decided to stop and get something to eat. He was still new to the whole eating thing, and taste to him was also still being developed, but it seemed like a decent time to continue developing it. They stopped inside a small restaurant on the streets of the settlement. It wasn't too fancy, but it wasn't too plain. The wallpaper was a white background with a variety of plants, vines, and roses around the bottom. But the drapes in the windows were well made, a combination of silver and blue mixing together on the fabric. The table they were made of a decent hardwood. Zero ordered a steak and some soda, while Leviathan ordered a chef salad and water. Zero really didn't eat his steak though; he more or less picked at it.

"Why aren't you eating?" She asked.

"This food here is too rich for my tastes." He said. "I'm still getting used to this sense of taste."

Zero took a small bite from the steak after cutting a piece off. After he took a bit, his eyes lit up for a second as he swallowed it.

"Wow…that's not bad." He said.

"How exactly does the food process work if the simulator is not on full power?" She asked. "I know that when humans eat or drink, eventually it's got to come out…you know in that one room…what's it called?" She asked.

"Bathroom." Zero said. "More than likely the food just gets broken down by our generators on the molecular level and just leaves naturally…I don't know…feel glad you don't have to deal with that…unless you want to."

"Eh; not particularly." Leviathan said. Since they were talking about destroying the government, they had to be as quiet as possible. "So..are you seriously planning on going through another rebellion?"

"In all honesty, I really don't want to." Zero said. "This isn't my territory…this is not the place I should be…yet…here I am. Not like we have much of a choice now. Britannia is after us…and I'm already too deep in my convictions. Still confused on your decision?

"Yeah." Leviathan said. "Why are you going to do about X though? Do you really think you can defeat him? History told us that even when you went Maverick you were unable to defeat him even with your most powerful abilities unleashed to their fullest capacity."

Zero smirked.

"He got lucky." He said. "I'm more powerful than I was back then, and definitely a lot smarter. I won't go after X, but if he starts to become an annoyance, I will have no choice but to retire him…Though…I really hope that I that won't be the case."

Zero finished the last bit of his food and gulped down his drink as Leviathan and he stood up to leave.

* * *

Zero and Leviathan continued to walk around the settlement. Zero used his mechanical eyes to keep constant surveillance over the entire area. He knew for a fact that Britannia had no idea who the cloaked figure was, but with X in the army, Zero took no chances. Leviathan continued to be in her own little world, while Zero took things seriously. While they walked around town, Zero noticed in an ally several Britannian's beating on an Eleven girl. Zero merely watched then for a minute and then began to walk in the ally.

"Hey wait." Leviathan said. "I know you can't stand terror, but that doesn't you mean you can go around and do whatever you want."

"Sorry…this is something I have to do." Zero said as he continued to walk down.

"All right fine." She said. "But if the cops come after you…"

"They won't." He said.

Zero walked right up behind the Britannians. No one even knew he was there.

"Stupid Eleven!" One of the said. "You should know better than get in the way of a noble's son."

"Please forgive me!" She screamed out. "I'm sorry! It won't happen again!"

"I suppose you think all of you are tough picking on a defenseless girl?" Zero said.

"Who the fuck are you?" One of them called out as they approached Zero. "What? Got a problem with us picking on the Eleven?"

"First of all she's called Japanese." Zero said to their shock. "Second, you're proving nothing more than how pathetic you actually are. Using your own status as a shield and fighting an unfair battle. Arrogance and ignorance all in one. That's all nobility is. Overpaid slackers who do nothing but feed off the weak. If you had any bit of decency, you have would have actually attacked this woman yourself rather than have your friends to do it for you; you lazy son of a bitch."

"You got some nerve you know that; talking down to nobility like that!" He shouted. The Britannians surrounded Zero, but Zero showed no change in expression.

"I know what you're planning." Zero said. "And I suggest you stop. If you don't want to end up hurt and broken, you'll back down."

"GET HIM!" The noble son shouted.

The five other men charged at Zero with clubs, brass knuckles, and one even had a knife. Zero dodged the first one's punch and ducked as the second tried to club him in the face. Zero uppercutted the first one with the club who had struck first and then round house kicked the one behind him. Zero dodged several other strikes from the one with a knife. During one of the attacks, Zero grabbed his arm and the karate chopped the elbow. A large cracking sound was heard as they guy screamed in pain. Zero had obviously broken an elbow. The last two charged on either side of Zero. Zero simply watched them and when they were about to hit, Zero leaped over them and they hit each other, breaking each other's faces.

Zero gracefully landed next to the noble son. The noble son's expression was now of pure terror. In an instant, the son tried pulling out a tazer. Zero however grabbed the young man's arm and crushed the hand by squeezing it. The man dropped the tazer and then Zero punched the young man in the stomach. The force of the impact was so great that the noble dropped to his knees almost instantly and vomited right in front of Zero. Zero stared at him as the noble looked at him with fear and disgust.

"See how it feels to be put in her position." Zero said. "Only I'm guessing the humiliation is far worse than hers is. She is used to stuff like this. You on the other hand have the privilege on doing whatever you want. This is humility. This is how it feels."

The girl herself could not believe a Britannian as she perceived Zero to be was helping her.

"Why you little…" The noble kid shouting grabbing his tazer to shock Zero.

Zero instead pulled out his resistance pistol and pointed it at the kid's face. The kid stopped dead in his tracks. Zero stared him with a cold look that gave no care in the world.

"You…you…wouldn't shoot…a noble?" He said with terror.

Zero cocked the pistol from the back.

"You really willing to take that risk?" Zero said. "I pissed off enough with your arrogance as it is. I suggest you leave. Go on get. I don't mind killing you right now, but I don't want to."

The youth looked at Zero for the longest time, before running away in terror. Zero pointed his gun down when he saw they cleared out. He put the pistol in his pocket and turned to the girl. The girl was still scared out of her mind. To calm her down, Zero reached out his hand gently to the girl.

"They didn't hurt you bad." He said. "You can move. Don't worry; I'm not a poppas pig like the rest of the Britannians."

The girl did nothing but nod her head. She was still scared.

"Th…than…thank you for saving me." She said. "But what about you? You just threatened a nob…"

"The sheer odds of him being able to find me again are mathematically against him." Zero said. "I wore no clothing that could distinguish me from anyone. The odds of him finding me again are also against him. I don't get out much anyway. He also didn't get my name, address or anything. He can file a report all he wants; the fact is I know how to blend in with a crowd anyway so he's never going to find me. And with nothing to lead back to, this is the last time we will ever see each other. You should get out of here. Knowing people with arrogance such as himself, instead of blaming himself for his actions, he'll blame you. Accusing you of forcing him into a fight he couldn't win. And knowing the police, they'll arrest you for something that doesn't even make sense. Go home. Stay out of here for a few days. Wait for him to calm down. He'll probably go home and pretend this never happened. Just like everyone else like him. That also means we can't be seen together so don't try and find me yourself. Just pretend you never got into this and stay home."

Zero spun his pistol around in his finger before putting it in his bag and left the girl in the darkness.

"You really took a risk there." Leviathan said.

"Don't care." He said. "But you know…I think…I think I found my conviction for this fight."

Zero and Leviathan walked down the street.

"Hey Zero." She asked.

"Yeah." He asked.

"Let's go down by the beach." She asked. "I want to swim for a bit."

"All right." He said.

* * *

Lelouch stayed at the school grounds studying. He had C.C. hang out at the house, seeing as he had no choice to begin with. Lelouch stood still as he read his book, trying to comprehend everything that happened that day. While he was reading, Kallen walked over to him.

"Hey Lelouch." She said. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure what is it?" He asked.

"About that man on the phone." She said. "You wouldn't happen to have a caller ID on the phone? I would really like to call that man again."

"The call came from a school phone." He said. "There's no way of tracking…"

Lelouch gasped as he looked behind Kallen and saw C.C. dancing about outside. And in his clothes.

_That bitch!_

Kallen continued to talk without Lelouch listening. Lelouch grabbed her face and pulled it close to his to confuse her. When Kallen left, all she could do is look at Lelouch. When she was no longer in sight, Lelouch grabbed C.C. and pulled her to a secluded spot.

"What the hell are you doing?" He shouted. "You're not supposed to be outdoors!"

"I'm not supposed to be anywhere." She said.

"That's not what I mean." He said. "You're not a student. They could kick you out."

"Whatever." C.C. said as she watched a girl with blue hair crave a cross into the wall om the school building way far below the ground. "What's she doing?"

Lelouch's tone seemed to calm down. "Ahh she's doing it again I see."

"Again?" C.C. asked.

"I casted Geass on her to crave a cross into the school building every day." He said.

"Trying to learn about your weapon." She asked.

"I must know the specs of my weapon if I must use it." He said. "Zero's easy to understand; just boss him around like any other soldier. Geass is a whole new ballpark. I might even use it on you if necessary."

"Will it work on me?" C.C. asked. "Don't worry: I won't do anything that'll endanger us and our contract."

Lelouch simply grunted.

* * *

The Shinjuku Ghetto was now in worse shape than it was earlier. Buildings were even more destroyed than earlier and the streets no longer even existed. One lone girl walked the streets as she tried to understand where she was. She wore a pink shirt and dress with black tights and pink boots. Her hair was long and tied into a ponytail.

"Where am I?" She asked weakly. "Zero. Where are you?"

The girl turned around as she heard something approach her.

WHAM!

The girl was hit on the head with a rock. She lost conscious almost instantly and fell over out cold. One was now able to see the nametag on her shirt if one was behind her the whole time.

Ciel.


	11. Chapter 10: The Conspiracy

"_Anything may be betrayed; anyone may be forgiven, but not those who lack the courage of their own greatness." Ayn Rann._

Saudi Arabia. One of the biggest desert countries in the whole world.

And they we're Britannia's targets today.

A long line of standard Britannian tanks began to march towards the capitol city of the whole country. The country had been fighting, but was unable to deal with the Knightmares they steadily advanced along their regions. The city constructed mobile fortresses to defend their capitol city. The fortresses we're huge, extending two and a half hundred feet wide and cannons that we're even bigger.

"Fire!" The Sultan of the city called out.

A massive barrage of cannon shells fired at the tanks approaching the city. Several of the tanks we're almost instantly destroyed from the shells. Britannia fired back, but its weapons seemed ineffective. The shells bounced right off of it, doing no damage. The fortresses continued to fire at the line of tanks, destroying one after another, and killing pilot after pilot, until both lines were completely eliminated.

But out of the dust cloud, Knightmares appeared and charged straight at it. These were Glouchesters, stronger, more armored Knightmares. They were armed with Slash Harkens, Machine guns, and long lances…and were considered one of the deadliest forces in Britannia.

"Shotty Knightmare clones." General Dolton said.

"They should have surrendered when they had the chance." Gilford said.

The Britannian Knightmares got within close range of the fortresses. They then fired several shells into the base of the towers, bringing the machines down to their knees. When the machines were situated in place, the leader of the Knightmares destroyed the entire city. The Sultan turned around to see his city and people burning, and a single Knightmare unit standing, its cape flowing in the wind.

"Cornelia." The Sultan said.

"My lord, look in front of us." One of his warriors shouted.

The leaders looked to see a single human sized machine floating in front of all three of them.

Harpuria.

"Enemies of the Empire!" Harpuia shouted. "You all shall cease to exist today!"

Harpuria activated his two beam sabers and swung them three times where he stood. Energy blasts from the blades came out and sliced into all three towers. All three towers stood still as massive explosions incased all three of them. Not one bit remained of them.

"Well done." Princess Cornelia said. "Area Eighteen has been secured."

"Yes." Gilford said. "About the mobilization effort…"

"Sorry I'll have to accompany you on that." Cornelia said.

"I understand." Dolton responded.

"Area 11 will be difficult to manage." She continued.

"We will manage through." They all said.

She nodded her head in approval.

_I will find you Zero. To Avenge Clovis._

Harpuia merely stood in the air as he awaited his next orders.

* * *

Mega Man X was still thinking about all that had happened those weeks ago. He didn't like Jeremiah for his view on people's lives, but he trusted that he was an honest commander. Because of that, even X's relationship with his fellow officers was cut slim. He stood at the shooting range, firing X-buster after X-buster at the training targets, hitting each one with deadly accuracy. X never missed one target and always hit directly on the target. No one could really tell; he sort of destroyed the target too when he hit it. When X finished his training session, he looked at the results to see all the targets hit directly on the mark.

"100%." He said.

"Quite right you powerful piece of technology." Someone said from behind. X turned to see it was Count Lloyd.

"Count Lloyd!" X shouted. "It's good to see you."

"You too, my little computer friend." Lloyd said. "How's everything been going since you've transferred to the military?"

"Well…" X began. He sighed and then continued. "Things have been quite messy since the whole Zero thing occurred. It's actually now hard for me to discern friend and foe right now with Jeremiah's betrayal."

"Anything may be betrayed; anyone may be forgiven, but not those who lack the courage of their own greatness." Lloyd said.

"I suppose." X said. "It's funny; I actually knew someone who was coincidentally named Zero too."

"Really?" Lloyd asked. "That Zero who appeared wouldn't happen to be…"

"No." X said. "It's not Zero's style to be hidden like that. Not to mention he'd be too bulky for that guise to fool anyone. No, if it was him, he would have charged straight at us and…out of honesty probably have killed all the soldiers there. But…Zero's no Maverick so I think we'd be safe."

"Oh and just when I thought the R&D division could reveal Zero's identity." Lloyd said. "I really could have used that government money they would have given us."

"There's another reason you're here isn't there?" X asked with a sarcastic look.

"Hee hee." Lloyd giggled. "You catch on way too quick. Suzaku Kururugi is going to be released from court today."

"You serious?" X asked ecstatically. "You think they'll actually release him?"

"They're not going to condemn after what happened yesterday." Lloyd said. "If they do, they would be outright proving that all their doing over here is discriminating directly against the elevens to the whole world. Britannia wants a good image for themselves; as essentially any politician would. I know arrogant bastards now aren't they? Besides they had it caught all on camera…and you have it all on camera too."

X did nothing but looked away and clutched his fist.

"Ahh but how the country runs its personal matters is none of your concern." Lloyd said. "Anyway you and Kururugi are good friends so since your off duty today, I figured why not have you come with? You were the only one who stood at his defense so maybe it'd brighten the whole day up for him."

"All right; shooting targets was starting to become a bore anyway." X said. As he turned his X-buster back into a regular arm, he looked up into Lloyd's face…and noticed something. He was still smiling…with an unusually large smirk.

"Hey Lloyd; why do you have that unstable smirk again?" He asked.

Lloyd laughed as he pulled out several power tools from his coat.

"Since we're taking the R&D truck," He began. "You wouldn't mind if I research you a little bit more carefully now don't you?"

"I suppose." X said. "But…for what purpose might I ask?"

"Oh…" He said. "Stuff?"

* * *

"_Case number 1075." The judge said in Suzaku's mind as he left the court room. " Private Suzaku Kururugi. In the murder of Prince Clovis, you are no longer a suspect due to lack of evidence presented. You are free to go."_

He couldn't believe it. He thought for sure he was going to die after what had happened.

"Why?" He asked. "Why all of a sudden?"

Everything that had occurred was still racing through his mind as well. About Zero, about his mysterious followers, everything. Nothing seemed to functioning correctly in Britannia lately.

"Please get out of the way!" A voice from above shouted.

Suzaku at first looked around to find where that voice was coming from. He looked up to see a girl flying from the sky heading straight towards him. The wind picked up her skirt, but she quickly caught it as she fell from the sky.

"Look out below!" She shouted as she fell.

Without even thinking, Suzaku reached out his hands and caught the girl before she even remotely hit the ground. The force of the girl hitting his arms (since she did fall from quite a distance up) caused him to stagger and bend forward, but he quickly caught his balance back up and managed to regain control of himself.

"Hey are you alright?" He asked as soon as he had a firm grip.

"I'm sorry!" She shouted. "I didn't think there was anyone down below."

"It's okay." Suzaku said. "I didn't think there would be a girl falling from the sky either. Is…something wrong?"

The girl looked kind of confused for a moment or two. Then she looked up at him. It looked like she got a bit scared of distorted when she did, but then her expression became cheerful.

"Yes!" She shouted. "Yes there is."

"Oh?" Suzaku asked surprised.

"To tell you the truth," She began. "I'm being chased by bad people. So, can you please help me?"

* * *

The girl requested that Suzaku take her away from the general area. Suzaku, being the suck up he is for…just about anyone, went along with her. They mostly went through the town. Suzaku was still confused on the whole ordeal, but he continued to do any of her requests as they went. They pretty much went through the settlement, almost as if they were on a date. Suzaku didn't treat it as such, but he wasn't so sure on what the girl was thinking. As they were strolling, Suzaku noticed that several people who recognized his face were glaring at him. Suzaku put on a pair of shades to hide his eyes. Some people still recognized him, but a lot of others didn't.

_With disguise terms, this will have to do until I can get some more cash._

"I haven't even introduced myself yet." She said at one point during their stroll. "I am…"

The girl hesitated for a moment and looked off to the side. A few seconds later, she returned to look at Suzaku.

"Yuffie." She said.

"Yuffie?" He asked.

"Yes." She responded.

"Well I am…" Suzaku began.

"You don't have to do that." She said. "You're famous."

_Famous how?_

"The son of the former Prime minister, Suzaku Kururugi." She said.

_Wow she's pretty good._

Suzaku turned around and looked off into the wilderness.

"It was a lie right?" He asked. "The story of being chased by bad people?"

Yuffie missed what he said. She was busy looking at a cat that she had found on the ground nearby where they were walking. She was even meowing to it like a cat. The cat moved up its back and hissed at her, but she continued to act calm around it and continued to meow at it. Suzaku just stood there and watched, wondering who exactly this girl was. She eventually managed to calm the cat down even be able to pick it up. She grabbed it and held it for Suzaku to look. Suzaku smiled as he saw the cat and attempted to pet it. However, as soon as he tried, the cat reached out and bit him.

"Oh my." She said.

* * *

"We're late." Lloyd said as the R&D truck pulled by the courthouse. "I wish the boy had waited for us at the door."

"Maybe if you didn't take the time to strap me into this device, we'd be in here a lot sooner." X said. "Any chance I can lea…"

"No." Lloyd snapped, still looking for Suzaku.

"Was he really released?" Cecile said.

"You're asking the guy who's strapped on a table against his will?" X asked. "I don't mind him researching me…but even this seems like a little much."

"Of course he was due to lack of evidence." Lloyd said. "Thanks to Zero, they investigated it very thoroughly."

"Zero…so ironic I knew someone with that exact name." X said. He then peered into the window and something caught his eye. "…is that Suzaku with a girl?"

Lloyd and Cecile looked at the rear view mirror of the car to see Suzaku walking with the mysterious girl Yuffie.

* * *

"Do you hate cats?" Yuffie said as she bound up the cat's paws at the fountain.

"No I love them." Suzaku said as he reached to try and put it again. The cat merely hissed at him.

"But I suppose my love is a bit one sided." He said.

"Unconditional love is the sign of a gentle soul." Yuffie said.

While she was speaking, the cat got up and ran away from the two. The two simply watched as it ran into the crowds of people.

"There he goes." She said.

"Yuffie…" Suzaku began. "Why did you lie back there? Did you want to know something about me?"

"Yes!" She shouted. "You should accompany me for a little while longer!"

* * *

And so the two went around town and began to do things. Whether it was looking at all the nice clothing, getting something to eat, and just plain out messing around town, they did it. Again, Suzaku wasn't sure if what he was a date, but he didn't really care. Right now he was having too much fun. Fun he hadn't had for a while now. The two began to learn about each other more and more.

"_Walking about like this, makes me feel like I'm back in Britannia."_

"_Are you from the mainland?_

"_Yes. I was a student up until last week."_

"_Until then? But what about High School?_

"_How long are you going to be here? Uh sorry…that's not what I meant. It's just this is my last day off and I want to see what kind of place Area 11 is."_

"_But then anyone could have shown you around."_

"_Well, I'm happy I found you."_

"_I see."_

* * *

"We're done here, X." Lloyd said as he deactivated the machine.

"What was all that about anyway?" X asked as he looked at the unusual device.

"I'm trying to understand how Doctor Light did it." Lloyd said.

"Light?" X asked. "As in…Doctor Light! You know that?"

"The capsule you were sealed in had a message built into it that explained all about you." Lloyd said. "The hard drive built into it as well provided further details, but the mere fact of the matter is the drive is heavily encrypted. I have a good R&D team that has been working on it to try and break into it, but no luck. I wonder why Doctor Light went through such trouble to encrypt…he obviously wasn't going to gain anything from it."

"But…" X began. "Aren't you guys only here to develop weapons for the empire?"

"Both." Lloyd said. "R&D team is interested in your capabilities militarily wise, but a few key members of the team and some big shots in the military are interested in a much bigger prize."

"Hmm?" X asked.

"A machine that can perfectly simulate all the emotions of an individual human being." Lloyd said as he looked up at him with a data disk in hand. "Britannia has done some unique things with technology, but nothing among the lines that you have. I'm trying to find out how your brain works. That piece of metal in your head moves and calculates on a scale no other scientist has even fathomed. The human brain generates so much electricity because of the fact it does think. Your brain thinks with the capacity of a super computer and a human combined, but can also…THINK. As in how a human brain works. If I can solve the mystery of you, I can breach a whole gap of machine and man."

"You wanted to see how I work; why I feel emotion?" X asked.

"Learning that is a stepping stone to much bigger things X." Lloyd said. "I want to learn how your brain works overall. The emotional part will come into play among this research. Finding how your brain works is the true goal. This in itself could open a whole new door in the world of technology. New technology would be created that cut severely cut costs of machines. Maintenance would almost be never being required. You can self-repair. Your brain works like that of a human so the amount of information you can store is essentially limitless. Databases and archives could be stored onto one computer. And all from replicating a hard drive similar to that of your brain. Maintaining an empire which controls one-third of the planet is not a cheap venture; and any costs that could be cut is a gesture that the empire would love. Along with controlling the populace, cutting costs for businesses and government alike is almost necessary in any day business practice. Why I think if I study this data enough, I could even replicate your design. Make more of you."

"You mean create more Reploids using my data?" X asked.

"Indeed; however…that's something for another time." Lloyd said.

X stayed quiet for a few minutes, and moved his head away. As much as he enjoyed Reploids, he knew that the whole Reploid generation had caused unprecedented problems for the Earth as a whole. He couldn't help but wonder if this idea was worth it.

"I don't know…" X said. "The last time someone did that, it caused too much damage. I don't think it can justify a second time around."

"I'm afraid the decision X rests entirely upon the Britannian government." Lloyd said. "I can't deny that I have been hearing rumors about Britannia slowly becoming more and more interested with your data. A machine that is capable of out running and out gunning a Knightmare; and its only 6'3. That could be useful…don't you think? No matter whether it comes to you turning into a weapon, or a research tool, I do intend to make good use with your data."

"But to reproduce me…make more Reploids…" X said. "No…it should not be done again. Not even the greatest scientist back where I came from was able to do it. And the technology he had was greater than Britannia's!"

"Well then…"Lloyd began. "I'll just have to outdo the guy now will I?"

"ARE YOU AS STUPID AS DOCTOR CAIN?" X shouted. "He tried that before you even thought about it and it created a war that lasted for over a hundred years!"

"Well…regardless of any qualms that you have…this will eventually come to pass." Lloyd said. "I was ordered by the military to extract information on your brain...and acquire data about you"

"You were?" X asked.

"Indeed." Lloyd said. "They didn't tell me with what for yet, but according to what I know, they just want it on file. Sorry I didn't tell you, but if the military told you, I know for a fact you'd think twice about it and possibly resist. You saw what the military did in Shinjuku so I thought that might have been something you never would have wanted to get involved in. Sorry about this X, but my job was on the line. I need to make a living somehow."

"I...I... see…" X began.

"Cheer up X." Lloyd said. "Unlike the Elevens, their treating you like a Britannian. Maybe one day after you go up enough, maybe then you can the influence the government to hold off on pressure or create policies on your own…unless they continue to give you that label of hardware instead of person."

"Suzaku is moving again." Cecile said.

"We'll speak on this later." Lloyd said. "If you have any other concerns, comments, insults, death threats, just relay them after today. Know that we are only right now extracting data for study…there's been no official declaration for Reploid production; or weapon production from your data…yet."

"Right." X said.

* * *

"Zero." Leviathan asked as they sat along the shore. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Zero said.

"Why did you follow the resistance?" She asked.

"Why do you care?" Zero asked.

"I'd just like to know." She said. "Think about it; in the resistance, you had nothing. You were no longer renowned as a hero…"

"I don't ever remember calling myself a hero." Zero snapped.

"Just shut up and listen." She snapped back. "You barely had any energy to survive on. You were constantly hunted by Neo Arcadia's army, and us four guardians. And even still you fought on. So why? You could have it all like you did before. And you threw that away."

Zero looked at her.

_Well this is a surprise from her flirting with me the whole trip._

"Why did I do it?" Zero said. "Because it just seemed right. More right than what it was back in the day. As a Maverick hunter, it didn't matter what we did; every battle we won, we lost. Every victory only renewed the Maverick's will to fight. People that had signs of being Maverick and/or accused of it we had locked up and/or on surveillance…they we're more willing to join them. Families, friends, neighbors, associates; all of them split up from the label of Maverick…least that's what I think. I thought that by fighting with them, that could end it. Humans and Reploids, all sacrificed for idealism...because of a label that may or may not have been justified. All of that had to end. That's why I showed no mercy and no repercussions by killing Weil. The battle needed to end."

Leviathan looked at him as Zero stared off into the sea.

"Maybe that's why I let you all live." Zero said. "You and the others knew. You knew I could have killed all of you right there. Instead I let you run away."

"Zero…" She said.

Zero turned to look at her. He formed a small smile; something rare for him. She smiled back.

"Can we be friends then?" She said, reaching out her hand.

Zero took her hand and shook it. He also put his other hand on top of hers and clutched it tightly.

"Why not?" He responded.

Zero and she held hands for a while as they stared off into the sea.

Zero got up and picked her up as the two looked at the ocean waves. Zero kept his arm on her hand. She placed her hand on his arm. When he realizied that though…he pulled it away.

"Don't push it." He said.

* * *

Zero had no idea that he was being monitored. A small probe hid in the trees as it recorded Zero talking with Leviathan. No one in the public seemed to see it because it was so small. If someone did, they would not have idea what it was. The probe itself looked far more advanced than anything Britannia had ever saw before. The camera seemed to directly focus on Zero, as several mysterious figures watched the feed on another screen.

"The warp didn't have Zero where he should have been located." A voice said.

"Most unexpected." The voice of an old man said.

"Because of that, Zero's true form is developing slower than needed." Another voice said. "If it doesn't develop quickly enough, our greatest creation will not be ready for our plans."

"Irrelevant." The old man's voice said. "We have plenty of time before we need worry. Zero isn't going anywhere. However, we should accelerate this process so he will come to us when he needs us to."

"What about the other Reploids?" The voice from before said.

"They are there to create more chaos and influence Zero more." It responded. "Most of these Reploids Zero knows in some way or form. Their deaths will be the perfect fuel to his form. This power I obtained will make it as I foreseen it."

A Geass marking appeared in the eye of the voice.

* * *

"Suzaku." Yuffie asked. "I want you to take me to one more place."

"What place is that?" HE asked.

"Shinjuku Ghetto." She said. "Please take me to Shinjuku Ghetto."

Suzaku willingly obeyed the young woman and took her to the Shinjuku ghetto. The ghetto before the battle had already looked destroyed, but now, there was almost nothing. Nothing left to return to. Playgrounds were buried into the ground. Graveyards were abundant. Suzaku was surprised to see a look of empathy in the girl's eyes. Like she couldn't believe her people would ever consider doing this. Suzaku just stayed still as they stared at the grave markers.

"Ah…as I thought." A voice from behind them said. "They wouldn't use RGs against Elevens."

Suzaku and Yuffie turned around to see two Britannian students from Ashford looking at a statue. Suzaku couldn't tell what the statue was due to the damage it had taken from the history of conflice that the Elevens had.

"Look at the aftermath." The other said. "Hurry and take a picture."

"I know." The other said as he snapped a photo of the other. "Me next."

"I know I know." His cohort responded.

Suzaku looked at them with anger, but did nothing to stop them. He however, turned around when several Elevens went over by the students and began to harass them. One of them that apparently were the leader of the gang, smacked the new camera right out of the students hands.

"Get out of here, Britannian pigs!" He shouted.

"What?" They said startled. "You're just an Eleven?"

"Japanese!" He shouted. "I'm Japanese damn it!"

"What are you talking about?" They shouted. "You lost the war to us; you dogs of a defeated country."

"Why you little…" The leader said. He raised his fist in a position to punch the young man where he stood.

"Stop!" Suzaku yelled. "Don't resort to violence!"

Tamaki and his gang looked at the approaching. Tamaki swatted Suzaku in the face, knocking off his shades. Suzaku's face was now shown to everyone. Everyone seemed to recognize him instantly.

"Are you…Suzaku Kururugi?" Tamaki asked.

"You mean the one who killed Clovis?" A student asked,

"No way." The Eleven said. "Zero killed Clovis."

Tamaki spat on the ground. He eyed Suzaku with evil glaring eyes. Tamaki did not look like his friend one bit.

"This guy's just a slave." Tamaki began. "Look at you acting so happy. Selling your comrades, your pride and soul. I bet you don't even call yourself Japanese anymore."

As soon as Suzaku heard that, he began to overreact. He looked at Tamaki with fierce eyes when he said that.

"That's not it!" He shouted. "I…"

"That is it!" Tamaki shouted. "You dog of Britannia!"

He raised his fist towards Suzaku's head and charged at him like a madman. Suzaku looked at. His body pumped heavy amounts of adrenaline into his brain. Tamaki appeared to be moving in slow motion. Suzaku grabbed Tamaki's fist and his shirt, picked up Tamaki's whole body, let him slide down his back and threw him against the heavy ground. The impact was so loud it was heard all around the general area. Tamaki could barely move after it.

"Please stop this!" Suzaku said. "I have received training. You do not stand a chance against me."

Tamaki managed to get up after Suzaku's attack. He was about to strike at him a second time, but one of his comrades told him to stop. Tamaki got up and walked away from the area.

"Suzaku!" Yuffie shouted as she got near him. "Are you alright?"

"Yes everything is okay now." He said. He took back the bag he dropped when he first ran up to the area.

"No it's not okay!" One of the students shouted. "My prime G and MX4 are ruined!"

"You were too late!" The other student said.

"Why did you let them go?" The other student yelled. "You're an honorary Britannian? You've killed Elevens before! Who the hell do you think is feeding you?"

Yuffie went up to the one student was insulting Suzaku and smacked him right in the face. The camera fell on the hard rocks. You couldn't tell from the outside, but it was broke.

"Stop!" She said. "I will not have you insult this man!"

The students looked in terror. A Britannian woman was in front of Suzaku and defending him. And her clothing suggested she was a noble type woman. The students ran away from the area. Nothing but cowards in the end.

* * *

"Attention all troops!" A Britannian officer said. "Target has been confirmed. Leviathan. 3rd Generation Reploid, according to data from Mega Man X. Target has been locked. All shells fired on command."

Behind Zero and Leviathan, Britannian troops have been setting up artillery in an attempt to kill off the Reploid girl.

"FIRE!" He shouted.

Several Batteries launched large shells at Leviathan and Zero at the beach. The shells collided on the ground and created an eruption of flame and smoke. The cloud of dust and debris stretched for fifty feet in the air. The Britannian's looked confident that they had nailed the target. Many of pedestrians were running. That's okay. Britannia was going to make it look like a terrorist attack anyway.

But to their dismay, when the smoke cleared, they saw Leviathan and Zero covered in a barrier, flashing red and blue all around them. Zero had transformed into his armor and had his cloak on to keep him from being seen. He was holding a sphere in his hands that was also flashing red and blue that seemed to be emitting the aura.

"WHAT!" They shouted. "How did they survive that?"

"Look over there, next to Leviathan!" Another soldier shouted.

Leviathan stood there in her actual Reploid armor and Zero stood there holding the sphere.

"Should have figured we were being followed!" Zero shouted.

"That was a close one." She said. "What is that?"

"Guard shell." Zero said. "Data I acquired during the Zero Nightmare incident."

Zero deactivated the barrier. All of it seemed to disperse into the sphere. The sphere began to grow erratic and unstable. Zero stretched out his hand looking like he planned on throwing the sphere.

"Have a taste of your own power!" He shouted, hurling the sphere at the Britannians.

The sphere went straight towards the Britannians. The sphere collided into the batteries that were set up to destroy the two. A few seconds later, an explosion, far more massive the one created at the two, incased the entire area. All of the batteries were consumed in the blast. A large smoke cloud appeared over the area of destruction.

As soon as the blast cleared, Zero and Leviathan saw several Britannian troopers get up and start firing at them.

"Let's show them what were capable of!" Zero said as he activated his beam saber.

"Damn right." Leviathan said.


	12. Chapter 11: The Princess and the Duel

"_Oh, come on. I just have a hard time listening to you babble." Zero_

Lelouch and C.C. were back up in their room. She had taken her clothing that she worn earlier and was now putting on her original outfit. Lelouch avoided turning around, but he did a couple times. While C.C. changed, Lelouch told her what he learned about his Geass.

"To use this Geass, one must look directly into the subject's eyes." Lelouch said. "The refraction resulting from glasses lens is no problem. Effective range is 270 meters. And the victim has a noticeable gap in memory at the time of the order and when the order is carried out; possibly caused by brain damage when the Geass penetrates the cerebrum. If the property is of light, reflection is also possible."

"You seemed to learn a lot of about the Geass within a short amount of time." C.C. said. "What did you manage to learn about Zero?"

"He is unique." Lelouch said. "His skin is made from reinforced Titanium-X alloy, and the internal components are made with something called "Bio metal". The bio metal is unlike anything I've ever seen before; composing of biological matter, but dense enough to resist bullets and ammo. In addition, the metal is extremely light…which is why Zero is not weighed down from it."

"And of Zero himself?" C.C. asked.

"It's…almost unfathomable." Lelouch said. "Zero at full speed is capable of moving two thousand miles per hour; and the thrusters built into his legs essentially can double the speed. His max jumping height is about five hundred feet. The max weight he can life is one thousand kilo tons. From the data shown, Zero is adept at all forms of physical combat, including Judo, Tijustsu, boxing, and other fist-to-fist combat types. The beam saber is his signature weapon, and the hardest to analyze. It is not possible for a laser to stop at a given point, yet the saber can produce a sword like length to it. I believe it is because of the refraction lens, and higher technology from what Britannia has keeps the laser from going on everywhere…or something more that is simply unexplainable at this current technology tier. Combat wise with it, Zero can fight with all forms and styles of combat, allowing him to counter any sword based attack. The Beam Saber can also cut through 300mm per second of metal instantly, making almost any target vulnerable to attack. There are certain metals that slow down the slicing rate, but the ratio is so small, it almost makes no difference. The Z-Buster, although far more destructive than the Z-Saber, is considered Zero's secondary weapon. The buster can fire up to twenty shots per minute, due to heavy cool down time required. The Z-Buster compresses plasma into a concentrated energy sphere, and arcs large amounts of electricity to keep it together. The energy remains compressed until a target is hit, of which breaks the top layer that keeps it together, creating a massive explosion with enough force of a small cruise missile. The targeting system built into Zero's eyes is extremely accurate, capable of analyzing a targets patterns in under a second, and even can predict where a target will move with a 78% accuracy rate on Knightmares, 98% on tanks, and 99.9% on human based targets. Other Reploids is only a 32% rate due to lesser targeting systems built into their eyes."

"You seemed to have learned much." C.C. said.

"Oh but there's more…" Lelouch said. "Several fluids have been detected within the armor. Some are used as a coolant to cool down overheated systems. There is also a adrenaline like chemical in the body of Zero, that actual produces a similar like effect to human reflexes, allowing Zero to effectively slow down time to his perception, making his abilities exceed expectations. Artificial blood is within the system and regenerates within the system as well, which is primarily used to pump oxygen into Zero's body to cool down and keep all systems running perfectly. The disguise mode is a program that influences the entire body of Zero. Zero is capable of using this to alter the bio metal in him to create a system of organs. The disguise mode is a recent addition to his control panel so I'm guessing Zero programmed it himself. The alternation of his body makes him feel human and be able to perfectly simulate a human 100% of the time; of course, he can cancel certain needs out. The outer armor is transformed into data and stored into his brain, while the bio metal below creates a layer of human flesh, allowing a perfect disguise. A teleport system built into Zero influences the molecules of Zero and turns them into pure electricity. After Zero pinpoints on the map built into his head, the molecules are transferred there and will make it on target before the electrification ends, regenerating Zero back into him. As I saw personally, he can also grab another individual and objects within a certain range and teleport them with him. The range of the teleport as far as I can tell is unlimited, as long as the map of the area is accurate. The final thing about him is the Learning system. Zero can grab any object he touches than is some form or weapon and essentially download the schematics. Then using his buster or saber, create a copied version of the weapon with a far more destructive effect. He can also use the system with combat armor like tanks and use it to learn how to pilot by touching them or through simple observation. The learning system grabs the combat data also when the target is terminated to formulate new tactics on how to eliminate variant targets quicker and more precise. The amazing thing about this is that the weapon or target does not need a hard drive or motherboard to be downloaded. The science of the system is technically not possible. Most of Zero's weaponry and functions are not possible to explain through modern science. There's still plenty more about Zero that remains a mystery…like how any of this pseudo-science actually works."

"You seemed to have learned a lot more about Zero than the Geass." She said.

"Zero is a physical embodiment." Lelouch said. "The Geass is a spiritual embodiment. The capsule he was sealed in gracefully provided me with a hard drive containing all the information about him, but carelessly never gave me any pass codes to it. There is no hard drive to this power. I have to find out about it on my own. But I digress: Zero is as much as a mystery to me as with my new found power. But whatever the case is, my enemy is a country that controls a third of the population of the whole world. There is no such thing as too much discretion."

"Maybe for Elevens, but you're a Britannian." C.C. said. "Britannia is a country that may too far massive to be conquered by a single Geass and one soldier."

"So are you saying that it would be better if I was strong?" Lelouch asked. "Is it so bad to be weak and innocent? When I was ten years old, the world seemed like such a bad place. Hunger, disease, corruption, depravity, discrimination, war and terrorism. The hateful cycle that repeats over and over. Someone has to stop it!"

"What a nice thought." C.C. said.

"Of course, the one who does should not have anything." Lelouch continued. "I am not so arrogant. So…I want to keep those who I hold dear. To give them a world without war."

"How would you create such a perfect world?" C.C. asked.

"That's easy." Lelouch said. He moved over to the chessboard and grabbed the Knight piece. He knocked over the White King piece and placed the Knight on it instead.

"When someone wins, the war ends." Lelouch said.

"And who would that be?" C.C. asked again.

Lelouch just smiled.

* * *

Suzaku and Yuffie continued to walk around the destroyed ruins of the ghetto. They heard a massive explosion on the arena. Suzaku looked to see a pillar of smoke around the top of the arena. Suzaku managed to hear the people in their Knightmares because they were so loud in their judgments.

Jeremiah was outnumbered against four Knightmares. None of them we're using swords, but lances. Large lances. Jeremiah's gun had already been disarmed and the Knightmares completely surrounded Jeremiah's.

"Jeremiah!" Sir Ghuel called out on his radio. "You are charged with the crime of letting Prince Clovis' murderer escape.

"Ghuel you coward!" Jeremiah called out. "You never knew where Zero was to begin with."

"We must purge the cancer within our ranks before Cornelia arrives." Ghuel yelled. "Jeremiah! We must purge you!"

The R&D truck drove up right in front Suzaku and Yuffie and skidded right next to them.

"Suzaku!" Cecile said.

"Miss Cecile." Suzaku said.

"It's dangerous out here!" Cecile said.

"The purists are fighting amongst themselves." X said. "Their attempting to kill Orange!"

"Let's get out of here!" Lloyd began. Oh and my condolences on your release. You'll have to hang around us a bit longer…"

"Wait!" Suzaku said.

Lloyd turned around to see Suzaku's determined face.

"Wouldn't this be a good time to get battle data for the Lancelot?" Suzaku asked.

Lloyd almost jumped for joy when he heard that. He was merely shaking with joy.

"This is why I think Lloyd might be a little too in love with his creation." X said.

"Suzaku." Yuffie said.

"I'm sorry Yuffie." He began. "This is where we must part ways now. The Lancelot should be able to stop them. So…"

* * *

"Dammit!" A Britannian guard yelled. "These guys don't quit. Huh…AAARRRGGGHHH!"

The battle between Leviathan, Zero, and the Britannian army was now taken above the cliffs and to a nearby field and road. The Mountainside batteries were all but destroyed thanks to Zero's guard shell.

The unfortunate soldier was consumed by Zero's buster; the massive outburst of plasma consumed him. Several other soldiers tried charging at the two. Leviathan used a Blizzard attack and froze the soldiers solid. Zero ran towards them and roundhouse kicked the soldiers, breaking them apart. One tried swinging a sword at Zero. Zero however grabbed the young man and broke his arm, by using his elbow on his elbow. He took the sword and cut the young man down. Several others tried to shoot at Zero from behind, but Leviathan landed in front of them and swung her lance, wiping out the whole squad.

Several other soldiers tried firing at Zero. Zero simply used Guard Shell and began to absorb the velocity of the bullets as energy. When he had enough, Zero threw the Guard shell at them, creating a massive blast of energy, killing all of them.

"Yammar Option!" Zero shouted. Several winged orange insect like creatures materialized in front of Zero. Zero stretched out his arm and pointed at some Britannian soldiers. The insects flew straight towards the Britannian soldiers and began firing several plasma bursts at them. Most of them were easily caught off guard and were killed. Several of them fired at the Yammar bugs, destroying some of them.

Leviathan drew her lance and pointed it at an approaching squad. Several others grunt rushed her and tried shooting her. She got hit a couple times, but shook it off and sweep kicked them. When they tried to get back up, she froze them and then killed them. She then used her ice powers to freeze more soldiers as they came near her. Zero cut them down as they got close. Zero then used his Z-Buster at three jeeps. The busters smashed straight into it all three destroying them. Zero disposed of another group of soldiers with his Beam Saber.

A loud noise was heard behind Zero and Leviathan. Zero turned around to see several tanks approaching them. Zero grabbed Leviathan and they ducked behind a large rock formation. The shots flew straight towards them, close by them, but they didn't have enough range to actually hit the boulder. Zero leaped up in the air and charged his Z-buster.

"Tanks won't work on me!" He shouted. "Y-Laser, FIRE!"

Zero pointed his buster and fired a straight beam of light at the tanks. He then moved the laser sharply to the right, then moved it back to the left, before deactivating the laser. When he landed behind the rock formation, almost all of the tanks in the line of attack, exploded. The general area around them also erupted in flames. Several tanks survived and fired at them, but Zero stayed put as he watched the tanks approach their position.

"Why are we hiding from a bunch of tanks?" Leviathan asked. "We can easily kill them."

"We're not hiding!" Zero said. He pulled out his pistol and shot a soldier who got close by. "We're luring them into a false sense of security. Once they get closer, we're going to swarm them."

"Damn those two!" The soldier said. "They're too powerful!"

"Hey didn't you recognize one of them?" Another soldier said as they surveyed the damage caused by Zero.

"Why should I?" The commander shouted.

"You idiot!" Another commanding officer said. "That one in the cloak! He was with Zero!"

"What!" He shouted. "Hey…hey your right! He was!"

"Is that so?" A Knightmare pilot said over intercom as he rolled up right next to the two soldiers. "All right then! This cloaked warrior is good, but I doubt he's a match for my Sutherland. All right Knights! Let's skewer these knaves!"

"Yes my lord!" They all shouted as they charged towards their cover.

Zero and Leviathan saw the approaching Knightmares behind their rock.

"Well that's a stupider move than I expected..." Zero said.

"Think you can beat these hunks of steel?" Leviathan asked.

"Yeah!" Zero grunted. "They made a mistake in bringing out these things. CHARGE!"

Zero and Leviathan charged from their hiding position. The Knightmares fired their machine guns. Zero and Leviathan moved in and out through the blasts and easily dodged all the ammo.

"Shit!" The pilot said. "Slash Harken!"

All of the Knightmares fired their Slash Harkens. Zero and Leviathan leaped in the air. The Slash Harkens smashed into the ground that hit nothing. Zero used the Slash Harken and began to run up it, while Leviathan slid behind the other Knightmares. Several of the Knightmares tried hitting Zero, but Zero easily dodged them. He got up to the point where he was right on top of the Slash Harken container. Zero touched the Slash Harken holster with his hands and downloaded the weapon data into his hand. Zero then leaped on top of the machine gun and began to absorb data for the Knightmare machine gun. Zero activated the Slash Harken attachment. The Buster cannon widened to allow the Slash Harken hook to materialize without damage. Zero then leaped up in the air and fired the Slash Harken at the pilot's machine gun. He easily knocked it out of his hand, before swinging the hook violently to the right, disabling the other weapons for the Knightmares. Zero then leaped up in the air and retracted his new found weapon. Zero transformed his other arm into the machine gun as well with his current arm. The arm cannon formed a barrel as the Slash Harken disappeared. A hole to release spent ammo on and a scope appeared in his sights. With both arms, Zero unleashed a horde of ammunition on the Knightmares. When they tried to move, they found their feet had been frozen by Leviathan when she slid behind all of them. Zero lit up all of the Knightmares and they exploded in series of fireballs.

"My lord!" A pilot shouted. "What are these people? They're like the X weapon…what!"

The soldier looked to see a Lance stabbed through his Knightmare. Seconds later, a massive fireball encased the entire the soldier and he died from it.

"Robert!" Another pilot shouted. Seconds later, his Knightmare was sliced in half by Zero's Saber.

All of the Knightmares were in disarray as Zero and Leviathan hunted down each one by one.

One Knightmare tried to shoot at Zero and widen distance to keep from dying. Zero fired the Slash Harken at the Knightmare and attached itself to the Knightmare. Zero pulled back and was pulled right towards the Knightmare, of which he sliced in half afterward.

"Shit!" The other commanders said. "These guys mean business!"

"Call for reinforcements!" A higher ranking officer said. "This may be our only shot at capturing this monkey and smoking out Zero!"

The lesser officer ran into a truck with a communication console on it and began to punch in the communication to lord Ghuel who was nearby the area.

* * *

"Stop this!" Suzaku yelled out as the Lancelot fired its Slash Harken and distracted lord Ghuel. "Britannian soldiers should not fight amongst themselves." Suzaku began to withdraw his Slash Harken.

"That's the new Britannian security weapon: The L01 Lancelot!" Jeremiah shouted.

The Knightmares looked up to see the massive gold and white Knightmare looking right at them.

"We will do as we please!" Ghuel shouted. "No matter who you are, we will kill you for interfering!"

Suzaku reached behind the back of his Knightmare and grabbed two hilts that were inserted on the back of his Knightmare. He pulled them out to reveal two long swords, bigger than a building most likely. The two swords centers pumped up and turned red, which eventually surrounded the whole sword.

"I cannot allow that!" Suzaku shouted. "I cannot allow such a meaningless fight to continue!"

"No way!" Ghuel shouted in fear. "They perfected the MVS…no matter; I cannot retreat now!"

The Knightmares fired their Slash Harkens at Suzaku's Knightmare. Suzaku fired the Slash Harken on the ground and used it to propel off the ground. The Other Knightmares tried to fire their Slash Harkens at Suzaku. Suzaku weaved in and out from the hooks and cut them down. When he landed, Suzaku leg swept one of the Knightmares and disabled it. The other tried to stab him, but Suzaku used the MVS sword and cut the lance in half, as well as the arm of the Knightmare.

"If I can just get to Orange…" Ghuel thought.

Ghuel attempted to stab Jeremiah. Jeremiah managed to block it, but was losing his grip due to damage sustained by the ambush. Right before he gave out, another Knightmare attacked Ghuel's Knightmare knocking his attack off.

"Jeremiah!" Viletta shouted.

"Is that you Viletta?" Jeremiah asked. "Thanks."

Viletta's Knightmare and Suzaku got in the way of the group. Now they had to go through the Lancelot and Viletta's Sutherland if they wanted to get to Orange.

"Do you still intend to fight?" Suzaku asked.

Ghuel looked at the battle. They had them outnumbered, but the Lancelot was far more advanced than four Knightmares. Plus, there was another Sutherland backing up Suzaku.

"All units! Fall back!" Ghuel said.

"Thank you for your understanding." Suzaku asked.

To his dismay though, Ghuel grabbed something on the side of his belt and threw it in the air.

"I'll have to use a chaos grenade." He shouted.

"Stop this!" Yuffie shouted.

Suzaku looked to see the girl that he had dated earlier running out to try and stop the fight. Suzaku put up his shield to protect him and everyone else.

But before the grenade went off, a large burst of energy smashed straight into the grenade, causing it to explode midair. Ghuel looked up to see a single unit on the top of the arena to see X staring at everyone with his buster pointed right at them.

"Enough!" He shouted. "This fight has no importance whatsoever! Attacking one of your own! How can you call yourself a soldier by doing this!"

"Why you little piece of scrap metal!" Ghuel yelled. "You need to know your place and rank before you go about…"

Ignoring Ghuel, X's armor turned grey.

"Homing Torpedo!" He shouted, firing several missiles from his Buster. The missiles aimed for the arms of each Knightmare, destroying each and every one.

"Now stop!" X shouted. "There is no more need for violence!"

"Do what that man says!" Yuffie shouted.

All eyes almost immediately turned towards Yuffie. Nobody said a word as she went towards the center of the arena.

"I order you all to drop your swords!" She shouted. "I order you in my name: Euphie De Britannia!"

"Yuffie!" Suzaku shouted.

"No way." X said. "She's the princess!"

"I will take full responsibility for this incident!" She shouted.

"I…" Ghuel began. Whatever he was about to say slipped his lips. He had no idea what he could think of to say. The princess had just told him to stop, especially since he just almost killed her. At once, all the Knightmares in sync got on their knees with their right arms to their chest (if that unit had a right arm that is.)

"We apologize my lady!" They all said in sync.

Suzaku at the time had exited his Knightmare and landed on the ground.

"Euphie!" He shouted. "I'm so sorry; I had no idea. Please forgive me!"

Euphie turned around slowly towards Suzaku, her eyes and expression of sorrow.

"Suzaku…" She said. "Just as you have lost your father, I have lost my brother. Will you lend me your aid and help me ensure that no one else has to go through the loss of a loved one?"

Without thinking twice, Suzaku got on the floor and did the Britannian bow.

"Yes your lordship!" He said.

X just stayed on top of the arena, looking at the results of his and Suzaku's effort.

"Humans..." X sighed. "Why do humans hate each other so much?...things like this can't go on...nothing is accomplished through senseless violence."

"Mega Man X!" Euphie shouted waving her hand towards him. X politely waved back.

"Would you please come down here for a minute?" She asked. "I would like to thank you from down here."

X nodded (though she really couldn't see) and then leaped from where he was down towards the bottom of the arena where the damaged Knightmares, Suzaku, and Princess Euphie was. He slid on the railing that led to the bottom of the arena and landed right next to Euphie.

"Thank you Mega Man X." She said. "For protecting both me and Suzaku. Will you continue to help us in our quest for peace?"

X bowed before her.

"Yes your lordship!" X responded. "I will do so to the best of my abilities."

"This is Britannian regiment #23!" A voice said over his radio.

"Hmm?" X wondered. "That's the squad that went after Leviathan. This is X; go ahead!"

"We located the rebel known as Leviathan down by the beach." The officer yelled. "But she had an ally; the cloaked warrior that followed Zero. Most of our squad is dead, dying, or being defeated by the two. We need help….wait…don't….AAAAHHHHHHH!"

The next thing X heard was a bunch of static as the radio died out on him.

"Hey!" He shouted. "Come in you guys!"

No response.

"Suzaku!" X shouted. "Viletta!"

"I heard!" Viletta shouted. "X, use your teleport system and get us over there pronto! Lancelot, get ready for battle."

"Roger!" X shouted. "Duke Ghuel; I suggest you stay behind here. I doubt you last long with those damaged units."

X went over to the Lancelot and Viletta's Sutherland. When Suzaku boarded the Lancelot, X touched both the Lancelot and Viletta's Sutherland. The crystal on X's head glowed brightly before X and the two Knightmare frames were encased in light and teleported into the air. Duke Ghuel, his escorts, Jeremiah, and Euphie watched as X and the other went to do their job.

* * *

The communication station was destroyed by a single Z-buster. Many other Knightmares from nearby patrols rolled into the area to destroy the two rebels. However, most of them ended up as scrap metal when they got even remotely near the two.

A Helicopter from midair tried to fire at Zero. Zero simply threw his shield boomerang and cut the rotor right off it, making the copter tumble to the ground and explode in a giant fireball. Leviathan used her Lance and threw it at Sutherland, destroying it as it approached them.

"Damn it!" The commander said. "These Reploids are too strong!"

The commander heard a sound of energy descend towards him. He looked to watch X and the two Knightmares appear on the field.

"Commander!" X shouted. "Have your troops leave the battlefield immediately! I'll deal with these."

"Wait X!" Suzaku shouted.

"Stay here Suzaku!" X yelled. "I'll deal with them! You make sure the remaining men survive around here."

X leaped over the commander's head and descended towards the field where Zero and Leviathan were.

Zero managed to destroy another Knightmare before they had been able to get far enough away from them so Zero wouldn't be able to scrap them.

"Odd." Zero said. "Why are they retreating?"

"Stop!" X yelled out, firing his X-buster at Zero. "Surrender at once!"

The blast of energy landed right next to his feet. Zero looked up to see X descending towards him. Zero's expression turned to shock, but he never made any indication of it. Nor could X tell who he was with the think cloak over him. X landed on the ground, punching it to break his fall. He then looked up and pointed his buster cannon at Zero and Leviathan.

"I order you to surrender and drop your arms!" X shouted. He then however looked at Leviathan. "Leviathan...so it is true. You have gone maverick."

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm here under orders to suppress the threat that is destroying the Britannian military." X said. "Of all people I never expected you. You were a loyal guardian at one point."

"Sorry X." She said. "The name Leviathan of the four guardians is gone now. I'm just Leviathan. I don't want to be part of the military anymore. Not after what happened last time. I will resist both humanity and government to avoid being made a tool. I will not have a repeat of what happened with Doctor Weil!"

"It's not too late." X said. "Turn yourself in now. I don't want to kill you! I don't want to kill anyone!"

"Forgive me X." She said. "I've already violated the first law of robotics. I can't go back. I won't go back to a corrupt government again!"

"Is that your choice?" X asked. He sighed as he charged his buster. "Then prepare yourse…"

Before X could fire, Zero attacked X and pushed his buster out of the way, making him fire in midair. The blast flew into the air and disappeared from sight. X had managed to catch Zero's fist before it hit him, but now X was caught in a power struggle with the cloaked warrior.

"You!" X shouted as he tried to get Zero to let go of him. "You were in the one behind Zero's back at Suzaku's procession."

"This Reploid desires to live her own life...and protect humanity in accordance with her own philosophy." Zero said. "I will protect her to ensure she sees her convictions through."

"It's not about giving her freedom!" X shouted. He grabbed the X-Saber on his back and swung at Zero. Zero quickly let go of X's arm and activated his beam saber. He just barely managed to block X's next vertical swing as he ducked. "I can't let her go! It is my sworn duty to the Britannian Empire to protect its people. I can't have someone who decimated several Britannian patrols go free. I can't trust her!"

"Are you sure?" Zero said as he continued his attack on X. "She is thinking on a human based level now. I doubt she would go around and slaughter innocent people for no reason."

"You must be a Reploid yourself then?" X asked while the two clashed blades.

"Indeed." Zero said as he leaped over to attack X from the air. X ducked and tried stabbing him from behind. Zero however quickly shifted to his right, avoiding the attack. "You don't miss a thing X."

"Answer me!" X shouted as he flipped backwards to avoid Zero's attack. "How do you know me? You said my name at the bridge too! What are you? Who are you? And why have you sided with Zero?"

"Oh, come on. I just have a hard time listening to you babble." Zero shouted. "Enough talk; fight!"

Zero spun his blade in his hand as well as X and the two collided their swords together. Zero and X then began a mild sword battle. The two fought gracefully and magnificently as Zero and X tried to break the others guard. Zero and X fought with clear cut intentions to kill the other, constantly changing sword stances and styles, leaping up in the air to perform aerial based attacks. However, not one managed to break the others stance. X and Zero's blades collided with each other. The soldiers on the side wanted to fire at Zero and Leviathan, but we're scared that in doing so, they would get shot at. In truth, that's would happen too.

X smashed his saber down on Zero's. Zero's raw strength though managed to throw X off. As X backed away, he began to fire a series of busters at Zero. Zero used his saber to deflect each and every one of the busters. While he did, X began to charge up one. When Zero noticed it that, Zero pointed his arm cannon at X. When X fired his charge shot, Zero fired his buster and the blasts collided, creating a massive explosion. It knocked most of the Knightmares and units around the area off of their feet. Suzaku managed to keep his balance, but not so much Leviathan. As Zero recovered from the attack, an ice ball hit his leg and it was frozen solid.

Shot gun ice.

"You're finished now!" X said as he reactivated the saber and charged at Zero.

Zero simply looked as X approached him. He looked like he was worried, but then a smirk went into his face.

"Impressive X." He said to himself. "You've really gotten stronger since the last time we met. But...you also don't have any idea who you're dealing with. Your lack of Intel will be your downfall. SOUL BODY!"

At once, a glowing red illusion of Zero popped straight out of his body and charged right at Mega Man X, with a saber in hand. The image moved so fast that X barely had any time to react against it.

"What!" X yelled out. "Soul body! But the only people that can use that technique are me and…"

The Illusion slashed at X, severing his left arm off of his body. Signals from his arm transmitted pain into his brain, bringing X right down to the ground. X attempted to recover, but could not do it. Artificial blood poured out of him as Zero broke the ice on his feet. He walked over towards X and looked as X writhing in pain. Sparks popped out of X's internal components. He tried to raise his Buster at Zero, but Zero simply stomped on X's right arm. The saber rolled twelve feet away from X so X could not activate it and shoo Zero away. Zero pointed his arm cannon at X, but then sighed and took it away.

"Your...you're not going to finish me?" X said as he gritted his mouth. "….Who...who are you…?"

"I have no intentions of destroying you." Zero said. "You and my convictions are the same. It's just the manner we choose to execute them...we cannot agree on it. I also must acknowledge that your skill with a beam saber has improved."

"Mega Man X!" Suzaku shouted as he in the Lancelot and several other Knightmares charged at Zero and Leviathan. "Hold on! I am coming to save you!"

"No don't!" X shouted.

Zero looked to see the approaching Knightmare frames. While he was distracted for a minute, X managed to grab his beam saber. He used his remaining hand to push off the ground and used his feet to kick Zero in the face. Zero flew in the air, but when he landed on the ground, he managed to slide on the ground. Two Knightmares tried to attack him, but Zero used his saber as he slid to sever their legs. He didn't bother finishing them because right when he tried, the Lancelot attacked Zero.

Zero dodged both MVS swords and landed on top of Suzaku's Lancelot. He attempted to download the data, but withdrew his hand when he saw X looking at him.

_If he sees me copy the data of the Knightmare, I'll just reveal myself. I would have enjoyed the weapon data this piece of junk carries, but I can't reveal myself yet._

Suzaku swung Zero right of him. He attempted to fire a Slash harken, but Leviathan fired a sheet that froze the harken over. Suzaku fired the secondary Harken, but Zero managed to swing on top and slid down the Harken as Suzaku withdrew it. Zero got on the arm of the Lancelot, but Suzaku swatted Zero before he made it. When Zero landed, X attempted to slice him with his saber. Zero deflected the blow, but X had him locked in place. Suzaku tried to finish Zero with the MVS, but Leviathan threw her lance at him. Suzaku used his shield to deflect the lance.

Even though X had him locked, X was in a lot of pain and he was unable to keep his stance. Zero managed to break out and sweep kick X. Suzaku swung the MVS, but Zero corkscrewed and dodged the swing. He fired a Z-Buster at Suzaku and hit one of his Slash Harkens, destroying it.

"Damn servant of Zero!" Viletta shouted. "I will make you pay!"

Viletta tried shooting Zero. Zero leaped in midair; deflecting X's saber attack, and then turned his second hand into another buster. Zero charged his two busters and fired two at Viletta's Knightmare. Zero hit both arms of her Knightmare, destroying them.

"What!" Viletta shouted. "Who is this that carries such power?"

Zero attempted to destroy Viletta's Knightmare, but X leaped and blocked his attack. Zero and Leviathan landed, back to back.

"This is annoying." Zero said. "Leviathan...I have no intention of slaying X...not yet at least...let's go!"

Leviathan and Zero grabbed each other's hands and teleported away from the area. X swung his saber right when they vanished into thin air. X looked into in the air as he watched Zero and Leviathan leave.

"It….couldn't be…..Zero….?" X asked. "He sure fought like him...argh..."

Suzaku disembarked the Lancelot and went towards X who was still writhing in pain from the loss of his arm.

"Mega man X!" Suzaku shouted. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah...thanks." X said, still holding his damaged arm. "I'll need repairs though. But why did you charge in? That Reploid was skilled enough to defeat both of us."

"I won't leave a man behind." Suzaku said as he picked up his severed arm.

"Lloyd!" Suzaku shouted his com-link. "Mega Man X and the Lancelot have been damaged. Request immediate repairs."

"WHAT?" Lloyd shouted on the link. "The Lancelot better have not been destroyed Suzaku."

"Just a couple Slash Harken cannons needing repairs." Suzaku said. "No serious damage taken."

Suzaku heard Lloyd sigh with relief.

* * *

Later that evening, Leviathan went to meet with Lelouch.

"Your skills as a fighting machine are notable." Lelouch said as he was disguised as Zero in nearby ruins. "Britannia opened your capsule only to force you into a fight you desired not enter. This...Doctor Weil I presume ran Neo Arcadia just as Britannia runs its settlements now. You see what corruption has done to this city."

"Damn right." Leviathan said. "I don't give a damn about government anymore. I just want to be me. I'm not comfortable with the fact I'll have to kill a human being to stay free, but if you can make peace happen so then I don't have to fight, that would be great."

"Will you join me in my fight against Britannia?" Lelouch asked with his hand stretched out.

"Of course I will." Leviathan said.

Lelouch and Leviathan shook hands.

As the two Zeros walked away from the area, Lelouch spoke to Zero.

"She's an incredible fighter." Lelouch said.

"She's not all powerful." Zero said. "There are others. Some with unusual and greater powers than her."

"Do you think they could be here?" Lelouch asked. "On Britannia?"

"Possibly." Zero said. "Military is going to be hard on our ass right now, but good thing no one got a good look at me. It'll be harder for Leviathan, but I think she can manage."

"Go home and get some sleep." Lelouch said. "We do have exams in the morning."

* * *

The next morning, Lelouch and Zero went to class. Lelouch was busy reading his book. A history book. Nothing that Lelouch didn't know already. He was in history actually. But still he kept that fact hidden (even from Zero). Zero was busy solving math problems. He was writing them down so fast that some of the students just stared at him. Some even tried to copy what he wrote to get the answers for a test (Of which Zero then opened up a book and blocked the other students from getting answers). However, a few moments later, Zero looked up as well as the other students. Lelouch didn't notice what was going on, until he looked up.

"Starting today, I will be a student here at Ashford academy." Suzaku said to the front of the class. "My name is Suzaku Kururugi. Pleased to meet you."


	13. Chapter 12: Hidden secrets

"_Secrets are made to be found out with time." Charles Sanford_

Suzaku had then joined Ashford Academy as a student. The rest of the class that day proceeded as normal, with some confusion and conversation going up a little more. But when study hall came up and there was no teacher around, that's where things really got flared up. When the teacher left, the students began to talk amongst themselves about this one single Eleven. Who, even officially, according to the news, was released from suspicion of the murder. That didn't stop most of the students though from talking behind his back. Questions such as "Was that him" and "Why an eleven was allowed to go into school in the first place" popped up almost everywhere.

Zero didn't care one way or the other. Suzaku looked like everyone else he knew. When people tried to talk to Zero about it, he gave the same response each time.

"It doesn't matter who he is, where he came from, or what he did. He's a fellow student to me and that's all that matters."

* * *

Zero disappointed many purists who were in the room as he continued to dive into his books. At one point though, he saw Lelouch get up and began to walk out of the room. Lelouch grabbed the collar of his shirt and tugged it up a bit. Zero turned to look at Suzaku; who's at had shot up and seemed to be a little more glossy when Lelouch had did that. When the study hall ended, Zero watched as Suzaku ran in the direction of the roof. Since Lelouch was Zero's current leader, Zero followed Suzaku closely behind, just to be sure. Suzaku to him was still a military soldier and a possible enemy, but he had no real battle with him. Yet (and hopefully never; Suzaku was not the person Zero really wanted to kill). Suzaku opened the roof door. Zero stayed behind the door and peered through the crack where the hinges to the door were. He had a little trouble focusing as he had his hand on his head. He had been dealing with a large headache that bothered him since he woke up. If he was human, this would have been the part where he would take some aspirin.

_Human medicine won't work on a problem like this. My problem is program related; I've isolated that much. There were programs that could alleviate this issue…but sadly we don't seem to exist in my world anymore._

Zero peered in and viewed the whole conversation.

"It's been seven years since we used that signal." Lelouch said, repeating the same thing he did when he was downstairs.

"Let's speak on the rooftops." Suzaku said. "I'm glad to see that you're alright."

"It was all thanks to you." Lelouch said. "If you hadn't taken the bullet for me…"

"I was just returning the favor from seven years ago." Suzaku interrupted.

Lelouch sighed a bit, and then returned to having a serious look on his face. Suzaku continued to smile innocently. Seconds later, he shot up with energy.

"Wait…" He began. "What about the girl? The one from the capsule with the long green hair? What happened to her?"

"Long green hair?" Zero said as he continued to watch the whole thing.

Suddenly, Zero's eyes opened wide a bit as a quick flashback entered his mind. He remembered there being a green haired girl right before he fell into hibernation and then being awakened by Lelouch.

_That woman…she exists? And…Lelouch met her…wait…she said beforehand that I was to protect the first person I see…and he happens to know who she is…well…maybe I can get some questions answered then._

That girl knew something about what had happened and how Zero ended up on this world in the first place. Zero returned from his thoughts to see the two still talking.

"Is it still alright to call you Lelouch?" Suzaku asked.

"I am supposed to be dead." Lelouch said. "Lelouch Lamperouge is what I am called right now."

"I was wondering who was on the roof." Zero said as he came out from behind the door.

Suzaku and Lelouch turned to Zero standing there with his hair blowing in the wind.

"So…" Zero began as he walked towards the two. "You two I'm guessing know each other?"

Suzaku hesitated for a minute when Zero asked, but Lelouch then calmly answered him.

"Yes, Zion." Lelouch said. "We do."

Suzaku looked at Lelouch with a confused look on his face.

"I see." Zero said. "A very peculiar friendship for your era I guess."

Zero went over to Suzaku and shook his hand.

"Name's Zion." Zero said. "You're Suzaku Kururugi aren't you; the one accused of prince Clovis's murder?"

"Ummm….yes." Suzaku said. He took Zero's handshake, but very reluctantly.

"Something wrong?" Zero asked him.

"Uhh…"Suzaku began.

Zero then remembered the Britannian number system. He realized that most Britannians were probably racist and/or oppressive to elevens.

"Never mind; I understand." Zero said. He gave a small laugh as he looked at Suzaku. "Don't worry; if you're a friend of Lelouch, your mine too. I'm Lelouch's friend and tutor; since he can't seem to get good grades himself."

By tutor, he meant that he solved all the questions while Lelouch surfed the web.

"This is quite odd." Zero said as he went over to the balcony and looked out over the railing. "You don't see too many Japanese with a type of school such as this."

Suzkau literally jumped out of his pants when he heard that.

"Japanese?" He asked. "You called me by my…"

"Going to rant on the numbers system huh?" Zero said. "Don't worry; I don't believe in racism. It's a useless ideal that is supposed to justify one man's horrendous acts towards another's race. Nothing in the world gets done if we fight all the time."

"I…I…I see." Suzaku said. "At least there are some sensible people around here."

"Still…" Zero continued. "I'm surprised to see that you; who were involved in the biggest capitol crime of the century were able to even be allowed in school. How did that work out?"

"I met a certain person that one day when I got released." Suzaku continued. "She is seeing that the investigation be carried out properly. That certain person also told me that a seventeen year old should be in school."

When they left the roofs that day, Zero met with Lelouch privately down on the school grounds. They met in a grassy field nearby a large fountain that was going off as the two chatted while eating lunch.

"Lelouch…that woman you two spoke of earlier…" Zero asked.

"You mean the Green haired woman; C.C.?" Lelouch asked in return.

"C.C?" Zero asked.

"The name of the woman who brought you to me." Lelouch said. "At least as I have been led to believe."

"Along with X, Leviathan, and the others." Zero finished.

"Yes…I did meet her." Lelouch said.

"Where is she?" Zero asked. "I need to talk to her."

"Why do you need to?" Lelouch said.

"Because I need to know something." Zero said.

"Like what?" Lelouch asked.

Zero stood up as he looked at Lelouch.

"Because it doesn't make sense." Zero began. "X shouldn't be here, Leviathan shouldn't be here. All of them shouldn't. They were all killed in the resistance war with no hope of repair or being rebuilt. Yet…here we are. It doesn't make a lick of sense to me. Not to mention the fact that we're in a completely different world on completely different sides. This world…they say it to be earth…well it's not my earth. Here I am, trapped in a new dimension, with my body fully repaired and my memories fully intact. I want to find out what she did."

Lelouch stood silent for a little while. Zero then turned to him.

"And maybe find a way to reverse it when this is over." Zero began. "You are going to help me?"

"Of course." Lelouch said. "You're not the only one curious about your past. I want to find out where you came from and you appeared so suddenly out of nowhere. I'll talk to her, but you must never tell anyone about this. Keep it silent."

"You can trust me." Zero said.

Zero grabbed his head and began to breathe a little harder.

"You feel alright?" Lelouch asked.

"My head's been having this throbbing pain for a while now." Zero said. "It's possible that one of my circuits may have been damaged in the fight against X. Yet if that is the case, it's hard to imagine that my auto repair systems have not dealt with it."

"Since when do machines get sick?" Lelouch asked sarcastically.

"Since the day someone invented a computer virus." Zero said.

Zero and Lelouch had a small chuckle.

"Strange though…" Zero began

Lelouch looked at Zero with a confused look as Zero turned around with his back facing Lelouch.

"This pain on my head feels all too familiar."

* * *

The Britannian army was still looking for any and all signs of the resistance. Earlier that day, they had located another resistance base. The Elevens had holed themselves into a large mountain. Britannia had mobilized a lot of its tanks and armor and had been pounding the base since that morning. The first and second waves did not work out to well due to limited Intel. The Elevens had holed into a mountain and aligned the whole mountain side with cannons and howitzers. The tanks that tried charging were blown to bits. The second wave had been completely destroyed hours earlier, with eleven causalities even higher. Britannia was now successful in surrounding the whole mountain and was launching its final wave now. Although Britannia had lost some tanks on the initial charge, they had succeeded in destroying most of the Eleven's defense network. They were now struggling to keep the defense up, but failing to do so.

The tactical center of the Britannian base lit up as they prepared for the final parts of their plan.

"We have successfully found the location of the Hazbolloh." One of the main Britannian generals said.

"All right then." General Dolton said. "Find the location of their hideout quickly. Send the information to the queen."

"Yes my lord!" A captain said as he pushed some of the buttons on the interface of his computer.

* * *

The Elevens on the outside were almost unable now to keep Britannia back. Their morale had soared down because of losses on their side and now their shells were not even making contact with them. One by one, their turret emplacements were destroyed. As they fought on, they looked behind them on the mountain slope to see a purple Knightmare with a long purple cape charging right at them.

"It can't be…" An eleven commando said in the cannon cockpit.

"Cornelia!" His cohort shouted.

The two angled their gun right at the Knightmare and fired. The shells never made it to Cornelia, smashing into the side of the mountain instead. Cornelia leaped up and fired her machine gun, destroying several gun emplacements. She launched her Slash Harkens and destroyed several others as well, before finally landing on the last gun, smashing it to ribbons.

"Dolton!" She shouted over her radio. "In here right?"

"Yes." He said. "Through the main tunnel."

"Good!" She said. "I'll proceed in there myself."

"Are you sure?" Dolton said over radio. "Sir X and sir Harpuria are still in the mountain…"

"I don't need help against these creatures." She shouted with hate.

"Understood." Dolton said.

She attached her Knightmare on a rail-line that was on the ground of the tunnel (this mountain used to be a mine so there were rails everywhere). She drove down the small corridor and ended up in a room where there was several Elevens waiting for her with guns armed. The circular room was full of boxes of equipment and the main rail line. Even a circular pathway to shift the direction of mine carts. Twenty three elevens stood there guns armed as the Knightmare stopped in front of them.

"Surrender you foolish Elevens!" She shouted over her radio.

"Damn Britannian!" They all shouted, opening fire with their automatic rifles.

All of the Elevens fired at Cornelia's Knightmare. The bullets did no good; all of them just seemed to bounce off and inflict no damage of any kind.

"It looks like Zero isn't here." She said as she surveyed the room. "Interrogating all of them would take too much time. All of you will die here!"

Cornelia pointed her Knightmare's machine gun at the Elevens and opened fire.

* * *

X and Harpuia ran in the hallways as they continued to search for the command center of the base.

"_General Dolton." Gilford said. "Are you sure X is okay for military duties? He did lose an arm is still having trouble adjusting to the repairs."_

"_I was going to give him a break, Gilford." Dolton said. "But he insisted with helping the operation come to a quick speedy end without much bloodshed on either side. A useless idealism, but none the less, he's proven his effectiveness as a soldier. I'm a little worried since the repairs were…incomplete…but he should last."_

Several Elevens fired at X and Harpuria as the two charged. Not wanting to kill the people, but wanting to get his job done, X leaped on a wall and dodged the first batch of ammo. He then charged forward and made a round house kick, knocking out several of the Elevens. Harpuria dove forward and defeated the rest with his fists. The two continued forward.

"_Does X know Britannia had Harpuia reprogrammed so that this "law of robotics" doesn't apply to him anymore?" Gilford asked._

"_Actually…we had that canceled." Dolton said. "Harpuia still shows emotion, but he has the capacity to kill a human without any emotional repercussions if he judges them accordingly as we would judge someone to be worthy of death. I doubt that X has noticed it yet."_

"_What do you think X will do if he finds out?" Gilford asked._

"_He won't." Dolton said._

X and Harpuia came on the other side of the Elevens command center. X put his ears to the wall and managed to hear conversation going on the other side. He turned to Harpuia who nodded his head. X and Harpuia backed up from the wall. X charged up his X-buster and fired the energy at the wall. The massive explosion took the whole thing out.

The command center was at the very heart of the base. It was a simple mine room with a table full of papers and computers. Nothing else of importance. All of the Elevens looked to X and Harpuria staring at them with their weapons drawn.

"_Did we manage to figure out why Harpuia attacked us originally?" Gilford asked._

"_According to X, Harpuia was forcefully awakened so he might have had hibernation sickness." Dolton answered. "He couldn't tell human from machine, friend or foe. When X defeated him, he regained his sanity."_

"_And then you had Count Lloyd and the R&D departments reprogram him?" Gilford asked_

"_Aye that we did…before we realized it was unnecessary." Dolton answered. "It seems that Count has been doing an awful lot of research on this machines…extracting much data to learn about their behavior. I won't be surprised if we can take the data of these machines into something more as time develops."_

"In the name of the Britannian Empire," X said. "I order all of you to surrender!"

"Die Britannian!" They all shouted firing their weapons.

X jumped in the air and pointed his buster at several of the Elevens.

"Slash shot!" He shouted, firing a bunch of bladed disks at the Elevens weapons. The bladed disks cut the barrels of all their weapons, making their weapons useless. When X landed, he then fired a Gravity Well at the Elevens, increasing the gravity in the area. The Elevens fell to their knees as the Britannian infantry entered the room and arrested the leaders.

* * *

Since Leviathan wasn't a student at Ashford, she had to stay home and hide in Ashford manor in Zero's room. She spent most of today trying on the many outfits Zero bought her yesterday, checking her curves, and seeing how much of her chest would be exposed in each one. Leviathan was currently trying on a yellow sun dress and looking at herself in a mirror.

"Hmmm…" She grunted. "This doesn't suit me at all."

Zero had left his helmet in his room on the counter. While Leviathan was trying on another dress, the crystal of the helmet lit up.

"Huh?" She said as she turned around.

She went over to the helmet and looked into the crystal. A large W was on the middle of it. It stayed for only a few seconds before disappearing. Leviathan looked at the helmet and examined the crystal for a few minutes.

"W?" She asked.

* * *

That night, Suzaku went over to Lelouch's house in order to see Nunally again. Lelouch went in first and had Suzaku had in the back. Even though she couldn't see him because of her blindness, Lelouch knew that she could make out sounds better than most people. Suzaku quietly stayed in the closet. Nunally came in with Sayoko wheeling her in.

"Evening brother." Nunally said.

"Good evening Nunally; Sayoko." Lelouch said. "I have a little present for you today."

"Oh a present." Nunally said. "Whatever could it be?"

Lelouch made no response. He put his finger to his lips in Sayoko's direction. Sayoko look at him confused for a second, but remained silent. Lelouch moved his hands in the direction where Suzaku was and asked for him to come out. Suzaku came right next to Nunally and looked at Lelouch. Lelouch nodded his head. Suzaku grabbed hold off Nunally's arm very gently. Nunally made a confused sound from her lips. Suddenly she shot up with emotion.

"This…this hand…" She began, so full of joy. She was so happy, she couldn't think of words to say. Tears began to roll from her closed eyes as she grabbed hold Suzaku's hand and moved it up to her face.

"I never thought I'd see you again." She said. "I'm so happy."

"Hello Nunally." Suzaku said.

* * *

And then the three had tea together.

"Suzaku…" Nunally began. "You're going to stay the night here right?"

"Suzaku is now a member of this school." Lelouch said. "So you can see him anytime you want."

"Really!" She exclaimed.

"Maybe not every day when I'm not at the military base." He said.

"Oh." Nunally said in disappointment.

"So you're still with the military?" Lelouch asked.

"Don't worry." He said. "I'm working in a safe department so I shouldn't be in much trouble."

"I see.' Lelouch said as he got up to go get more tea. As soon as Suzaku noticed that, he went up to help him. Lelouch however made him sit down.

"Please; sit down." He said. "Unlike seven years ago, I'm the host here."

"I see you that you have worked with your manners." Suzaku said.

"Yes, yes." Lelouch said as he left the room. When he did, C.C. was waiting for him as he went to make more tea.

"I told you to stay in the room." Lelouch said.

"That is that one boy." C.C. asked. "From Shinjuku?"

"Yes…" Lelouch said. "He's more than that though. He's…he's my friend. About Zero…"

"He wants to speak with me does he?" C.C. asked.

"Yes." He said.

"So he knows you know me does he?" C.C. asked again.

"I figured since you sent him I could trust him to keep your identity a secret." Lelouch said. "He needs to ask you something which to him is the utmost importance. And quite honestly…I'm just as curious myself."

"Tell him to meet me in the abandoned warehouses on the school grounds." She said. "I can't have him meet me in here since I myself am already an intruder."

* * *

When X wasn't working with military campaigns, he spent his time working with Count Lloyd. Lloyd was almost fascinated by the way X's brain worked. X wasn't too comfortable with the idea, but he allowed Lloyd to look at him anyway.

"So you're saying to confirm whether or not a Reploid will go Maverick, you need to analyze them for a thirty year time period?" Lloyd asked as he examined the internal components of the X buster and while Cecile examined his arm for any internal damage.

"That's how long Doctor Light had me sealed away; so I'd venture guess it would take that long." X said. "But…Reploids were going off the assembly line like clockwork. I don't think they were kept in nearly that long."

"That's way too big of a time frame." Lloyd said. "Britannia is not one for long time frames unless the project is massive."

"Did Britannia order the creation of Reploids?" X asked.

"No…not yet." Lloyd said. "They have however taken a keen interest in the technology your architecture is based off of. To you it's probably something natural…but it's very foreign to us; and quite potent. I won't be surprised if they order some form of project from you…so I'm trying to do as much research on you as I can before they order it."

"And when would such a project take place?" X asked.

"Well, once the economic experts drop out of the discussion concerning costs, I would assume they'll put the project into mass effect." Lloyd answered. "The technology around you is astonishing and advanced; and I am seeing lately an increased difficulty in analyzing you. It's like this Doctor Light did not want anyone to reproduce you; or clone you. Still…technology can't improve without some sort of innovation to base on. That's of course what the science department desires…the military department seems to want to produce their own army of Mega Man Xs."

"So you know this?" X asked. "And you're not going to try and stop it. I warned you what happened when Doctor Cain tried that."

"Not much I can do X." Lloyd said. "The military has more say on what goes on in politics than I."

"Do you think you can accomplish your goals?" X asked. "With understanding me?"

"Possibly." Lloyd said. "I made the Lancelot in a three month time period (at the cost of the entire R&D budget). Once I fully examine the data of your brain and how it works, then we will see. I guess you can say it's time for this scientist's biggest test."

"I really hope you know what you're doing." X said as he got up from the table when Lloyd put the armor casing back on his Buster.

"Your arm's fine X." Cecile said. "You should be able to move again."

"Thanks Cecile." X said.

"I've been meaning to ask you a particular question." Lloyd asked. "You're a soldier. A soldier is usually supposed to kill. Yet you simply restrain and subdue. I know you have this law or code to follow, but that principle doesn't apply here. So why do you do it?"

"Well…" X began. "First of all, there is a law of robotics that I must follow. If I don't, I'm not sure what will happen to me. It's a road I've never crossed before and I don't want to know what it's like. However at the same time, it's also a good tactical idea. When you deal with rebellions like that you have no idea who you could be capturing. You could have captured someone that the whole rebellion looks up to. With him in your hands, you can make the rebellion surrender in one operation. Killing him would just make the rebellion want to fight. Capturing him, you could make him speak to the whole force and get the whole rebellion to surrender."

"What a useless ideal." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd!" Cecile shouted, grabbing his face.

"Ahh I'm sorry!" He shouted. "No more personal questions I swear!"

X simply watched as the two fought amongst themselves.

* * *

The next day was a bit average for Zero. He was keeping an eye on Suzaku. He was actually a bit concerned for the kid. Everywhere he went; people stared at him with fear or pure hate. Zero was impressed with the kid's determination. He managed to endure this contempt. But it got worse as the day proceeded. At one point, Zero caught two student spray painting the words, "Go back to your damn ghetto" on the shirt. They even were so bold to ask Zero if he wanted to help. Zero ended up beating up the two in the locker room and left them on the floor. With no care in the world at all. At the end of the day, Zero left the school grounds and headed towards the meeting place for him and C.C. Meanwhile Lelouch simply stayed behind as he talked to Ogei over his secure phone.

"It's not on the news yet, but Samurai's blood was crushed by Cornelia." Ogei began. "They were the biggest group in the area, but they got wiped out in seconds. Hey Zero at this rate, we'll be…"

"Don't panic." Lelouch said. "We need to wait for the right moment."

"I…I…I see." Ohgi said in disappoint. "Hey Zero; I got something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" He asked.

"About a few days ago, we ran into this strange girl." Ohgi said. "Tamaki was convinced she was a Britannian spy so he knocked her out with a rock. However, she said some strange things before Tamaki did. She mentioned something about looking for Zero and knowing who he is."

Lelouch almost shot up in fear when he heard that.

"However…" Ohgi continued. "The description didn't fit the profile. In fact the description she gave looked more like your body guard. Do you know her by any chance? Her name is Ceil if that helps."

_I see. She doesn't know me; she knows Zero._

"No." Lelouch said. "I'm not familiar with her at all. But keep her on hold with you. I would like to speak with her."

"We don't have her with us right now." Ohgi said. "Some of our comrades were not excited about her hanging around with us. They were even reacting violently to her being here. I didn't want to release her because of her suspicious activity, but I also didn't want her in harm's way. She's with the resistance at the Samita Ghetto right now. I can have her called back if you like."

"Yes please do so." Lelouch ordered. "I'll contact you later."

Lelouch out down his phone and looked out the window to see Suzaku cleaning his T-shirt.

Lelouch managed to read the letters on the shirt before shooting back.

* * *

Zero left towards the abandoned shacks on the school grounds. Zero was still wondering why this woman wanted to meet him here of all places. Still, Zero needed answers of some form. What happened? Why he was here? How she brought X back to life? And why she wanted him to protect Lelouch so badly?

Zero went over to the shacks. There were three of them. They were fairly large for a bunch of supply shacks. Upon scanning the area, Zero managed to analyze several types of mold and moss residue. He also identified several other pathogens floating around the shacks. It's obvious the reason they were closed down was because of them being a health hazard. Zero went over to one of them to see a schedule for demolition. They were going to burn it down and take the infections with it.

"Good move." Zero said to himself. "Humans have enough trouble in their lives. No need to add to it further."

Zero saw some movement to his right. Zero quickly ran over to the right side of one of the shacks. He managed to catch a silhouette of some form move quickly inside the shack. He couldn't tell what it was; it moved too fast. Thinking it might have been C.C. leading him to the meeting spot, Zero quickly followed the figure inside.

Zero looked around the area of the shack. The shack had two stories, and then a large ceiling. It was very wide. Boxes were stacked everywhere. C.C. could be hiding anywhere. Zero activated his scanner and continued to look around for C.C. He however was unable to pick up anything on scanner.

"I know someone was here." Zero said to himself.

Zero heard a noise like a gunshot fire in his direction. Zero looked up to see a scissor like object heading his direction. It was spinning like a disk and heading towards him. Zero quickly activated his saber (which he carried) and sliced the scissor like object in two. Zero looked up to see another one fired at him. Zero quickly dodged the object. He turned around to see the object turning around and coming back towards him. Zero dodged in a second time and saw the object return to the head a figure, masked from the shade.

"Remember who you are; old comrade!" It said.

Zero wasted no time with this. He activated his Buster and fired on the support beam where the figure was standing. The energy collided into the beam, blowing the support beam and the area around it away. Zero watched the figure lose its balance and scream in freight as it came tumbling down.

After the dust and debris cleared, Zero went to check the area where it fallen. However, it was gone. No trace of it on sight.

"What the?" Zero asked himself.

"Well here I come to talk to you and you even go to the wrong shack." A voice said behind him.

Zero turned around to see C.C. standing in front of the door.

"You even know how to make a mess of things." She continued.

"Did you lead me to this shack?" He asked.

"I told Lelouch to tell you to meet in the middle shack." C.C. said. "Why would you go to the one on the right?"

"Hmm…" Zero mumbled to himself. "So you didn't lead me to this one eh?"

"Nope." She said. "Why?"

"I see." Zero said. "Never mind then."

* * *

Zero and C.C. then met in the shack that she had said they would meet at. Zero and she sat down on a couple boxes as they spoke.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Exactly as I told Lelouch." She said. "I'm C.C."

"That doesn't answer the context of my question." He said. "Who are you really?"

She did not answer. After a minute of silence, Zero spoke up again.

"Alright; if you won't answer that, then answer this; why did you choose me?" He asked.

"Because you were the closest thing that represented a real human super solider." C.C. said. "If you haven't noticed, your battle is now no longer with Reploids, but of humanity. When you slayed Doctor Weil, you gained the ability to choose for yourself your own destiny. X cares too much of humanity; and won't dare raise a finger against them. I can't have someone like that working with the one precious to me; especially if he is choosing to attack his own country."

"So you choose me because I can make those decisions?" Zero asked.

"Yes." She responded.

"And how did you find me?" Zero said. "You obviously live in this world…wherever it is…how did you come to me?"

C.C. looked at him and then closed her eyes. Zero then saw the geass mark appear on her head. After a few moments of her standing there with it…it vanished.

"I bear the power of the Kings…called Geass." She said. "While my true power has been suppressed by…circumstances…I found I could direct my sub conscious into spiritual body and move through dimensions. I even found through sure force of will I could draw things into those dimensions to my own. I oversaw all the data Ciel had on you and decided to make use of it by bringing you here."

"Answer this then." He said. "Most of my body was destroyed on my way back down to the surface of the planet. I know Ceil tried to rebuild me; I could feel it while I was in my own little world. So how did you fully repair me?"

C.C. looked at him with a confused look.

"Repair you?" She asked. "Zero you were like that when the shift happened."

"Huh?" Zero asked in surprise.

"I know." She said. "When I drew you in…you were 100% repaired and functioning. I don't know why you had not woken up earlier. When you came to this world…you were 100% repaired and everything."

"Impossible." Zero said. "What about X and the others? They were dead."

"I never repaired and rebuilt them." C.C. said. "To be honest, I never even took them with me. Only you were important…not everyone else. How they came with you is a mystery to me actually. Somebody else had sent them to here. I just so happened to find your capsule when the shift happened and decided to use you. I moved you to a location that I knew Lelouch would run into. As for them…even I don't know."

Zero had just stared there stupefied.

"I told that I sent them to Lelouch to appease his desire of explanations for now." She continued. "But I really have no idea how they all got here. I knew you were coming, but I never drew you in. Once I figured out why, I was going to tell Lelouch. But until then, you'll have to suit for that reasoning.

"So what does that mean?" Zero asked.

"It means there was a Geass user on your side of the world." She said. "Once who's Geass is extremely rare and powerful."

Zero stared at her with confusion and worry.

"Don't worry machine." She said as she got up. "Secrets are made to be found out with time."

"Where you going?" Zero asked as he got up too.

"I have to stay out of sight." She said. "If I don't, I'll get captured and give Lelouch trouble. You better stay out of sight too. You're skilled at disguising yourself, but your hair is a dead giveaway."

"Don't worry." Zero said. "I hardly leave the school grounds as it is."


	14. Chapter 13: Friends of the past

"_In the end, humanity has just one weapon. And that weapon is laughter." Mark Twain_

The next day, classes were canceled on the account that prince Colvis' funeral was today. Although club activities still proceeded as normal. Lelouch went home to begin to hide his Zero costume, Zero went home just to watch a baseball game, and C.C. managed to get from the shack back to the vice chairman's house without being seen. For the most part, Lelouch just stayed home. He had to order another pizza since C.C. had begun to crave the stuff lately. She ate it so much, yet never gained a single pound. This feat stunned Lelouch as this was the ninth he had ordered for this woman. C.C. opened the door as the pizza came in, unaware as when she opened the door, a cat managed to walk on by her.

"Oh I'm sorry." The pizza man said. "The order was placed under a man's name. Is this alright?"

"It's fine." C.C. said as she took the box. "The man ordered it for me anyway."

* * *

C.C. reentered Lelouch's room with the box in hand. She opened it up and began to eat as she watched Lelouch pack up the suit of Zero in the briefcase Zero had given it to him.

"Hiding your mask?" She asked.

"Unlike Geass, the mask is physical evidence." Lelouch said. "I have no need to worry about Zero; he can manage himself…"

Lelouch and C.C. were interrupted by the sound of the door knocking. Lelouch quickly packed up the mask and hid it behind the front of the briefcase. If one opened the door, their line of sight in the room would prevent them from seeing it. Nunally opened the door.

"Brother." She said. "I made some tea. Why don't you come on down? This smell…pizza again?"

"I'm saving up points." Lelouch lied.

"Brother…" Nunally began. "Aren't you starting to become a little chubby around the belly?"

"Don't you dare check." Lelouch joked as he exited the room.

C.C. stood there as she gripped her pizza box. Suddenly she heard a loud thump behind her. She turned around to see that the briefcase had fallen over. She couldn't tell what did it. She looked around the room, completely missing the fact that a cat had knocked over the briefcase and got Lelouch's mask of Zero stuck on its head. The cat passed by C.C. in her and its confusion and ran off before she even knew what had happened.

* * *

"Suzaku has been having an awful hard time lately." Nunally said.

"Well…" Lelouch began, but quickly gave up. He knew that Suzaku was having an awful time at the school just for being an Eleven. Zero did what he could to help Suzaku, but it wasn't enough. Zero was a popular student among the middle grounded students. He was loved by the ones who felt sorry for the Elevens, and hated by the purists. He still remembered the night earlier…

"_Come again soon." Lelouch said as he walked Suzaku to the door. "Nunally would enjoy it."_

"_Yeah." Suzaku said. "But…"_

"_Hmm?" Lelouch wondered._

"_Lelouch…" he began. "Let's pretend not to know each other at school."_

"_Huh?" Lelouch began. "Why not?"_

"_I've already caused enough for you." If you're not careful, someone might discover you're a prince. It would hurt Nunally too…"_

"_So that's it!" Lelouch shouted all of a sudden. "Going to put others before you just like before!"_

"_Hmm?" Suzaku asked himself. "Before?"_

"_Umm…" Lelouch began._

_Suzaku stood there confused for a bit. A smile returned to his face a few seconds later._

"_Thanks for having me over." He said. "We should do it again sometime."_

"_Yeah." Lelouch said as Suzaku walked down the stairs. Before He made it to the bottom, Suzaku said some last words to him._

"_I'm so happy. I thought I would never see you again."_

Lelouch sighed before he continued. "These things take time."

"Isn't it possible to do something?" She asked. "He's your friend you know?"

Lelouch sighed. He remembered that Suzaku insisted Lelouch pretend not to know him on the account Suzaku had caused Lelouch enough trouble early on when they first met up again at Shinjuku, and he didn't wish to inflict anymore. Lelouch really wanted to help but…

His thoughts were cut short by something off the corner of his eye. Lelouch looked to see the cat that had the mask of Zero on its head. Whatever concept of manhood Lelouch held onto, he let it go all at once as he screamed like a girl the moment he saw that. It was so loud, Sayoko heard it from upstairs; but made no motive to care for it. Lelouch Immediately got up from his seat and ran after the car, which bolted out of the room.

"Hey give that back!" Lelouch shouted after it.

Nunally just stood there confused.

Lelouch jumped out the window on the first story in order to catch up with the cat.

"A cat!" He shouted to himself as he pursued the cat. "A mere cat! This isn't funny! I will not exposed by such a ridiculous turn of events!"

* * *

C.C. even had a chance to witness the spectacle herself from the window. She watched as Lelouch pursued the cat on foot as she ate her pizza. She thought about helping, but then decided not to.

"Well it wasn't my fault." She said as Lelouch went out of view.

* * *

Within a few minutes after Lelouch made his spectacle in front of his sister, Nunally phoned the student council about what had happened. Within minutes after making the call, Millay, Leval, and Nina showed up at the house and talked to Nunally.

"Yes that's right." Nunally said. "It seems something important from him was taken by a cat."

"Important?" Millay asked.

"I'm not exactly sure what it could be…" Nunally continued. "But I have never heard my brother scream like that before. It must have been really important!"

"What could be important to Lelouch?" Leval asked.

"I love letter?" Nina suggested.

"A dirty picture?" Millay asked.

"A poetry book?" Leval asked stupidly.

"Poetry book?" Nunally asked.

Leval and Millay simply giggled to each other and then turned around towards Nunally.

"Don't worry!" Millay shouted. "We'll definitely get it back faster than Lelouch."

Nunally had no idea what she had just got Lelouch into.

* * *

Lelouch continued to chase the cat. It was a real sad display really. The cat was still ninety feet in front of him. And it was gaining considerable distance from him. Lelouch ran through the school buildings and on the side of the school as he continued to chase the cat.

_If I had the terrorists with me, I could have initiated the plan._

The cat leaped up from the ground to the awning of the current building Lelouch was at. Although Lelouch couldn't get the cat now, he still he kept in close pursuit of it. Better to know where it I then lose track of it.

_Kallen…No… I cannot have her suspect me more than she already…_

Lelouch lost his train of thought when he ran into a bush. Since he was running at full speed (which wasn't saying much), he instantly fell off his feet and into the bush. Lelouch looked up to see the cat leap off the roof, run towards him, and move in the other direction.

"Stubborn ass!" Lelouch shouted as he got up and resumed his pursuit of the cat.

* * *

The cat ran into the school building where the students were busy and about. Although there were no classes, the clubs were still busy and about. Many students were still among the area. School hallways showed that the school was high class. The hallways were coated with marble. The ceiling was painted black with marble arched every once in a while appearing the hallway. There wasn't too much walls as most of it was windows.

_Shit!_

"So that's why I told him that." One girl said to her friend.

"Yeah yeah, then." Her friend said.

"Then he…hey it's a cat!" The girl said.

The cat stopped for a few seconds to scratch its head. Then it ran off.

"Isn't that Zero's mask on it?" Her friend said.

"Yeah…but what's it doing here?" She asked her friend again.

Lelouch ran as the cat ran off. He quickly noticed though that the girls were still watching the cat. He then came to understand that the girls had seen the mask.

"You!" He shouted. "You saw it didn't you?"

He quickly activated the Geass on his eye.

"Forget what you saw!" He shouted.

The Geass power bestowed into the eyes of the two young ladies. It entered the brain and the two ladies instantly fell under his power.

"Yes!" They shouted. "We will forget!"

"Good!" Lelouch shouted.

Then he quickly ran after the cat down the school hallways.

As Lelouch was running, a tone appeared through his ears. It was the sound of the school message system that the president used in order to communicate to the whole school.

"Attention!" Millay said over the mike. "This is your Millay Ashford, daughter to the chairman of the whole school. It's a cat!"

Lelouch's blood nearly turned cold when he heard that.

"We are currently in pursuit of a rogue cat!" She continued. "All club activates are suspended as of now! Any club that participates will receive additional funding. And any club member who finds the cat will receive a great prize! A kiss from one of the student council members!"

* * *

When Shirley heard what the prize was for recovering the cat (while she was attempting her dive for the swimming team), she lost her balance and fell off the diving board. All of the swimming team members watched as Shirley fell from the top of the thirty foot drop and smashed straight into the water.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kallen was busy walking around the school garden when she heard the announcement.

"The student council…" She said to herself. "That means…ME!"

"THAT'S RIGHT!" A bunch of other club members said as they popped out of the bushes.

"A kiss from her!" One club member said.

"She has been going in and out of the council room." Another member said.

"Did Millay specify where we could kiss her?" A pervy one said.

"No, no, it doesn't matter; even a kiss on the cheek is good enough." Another from the gardening club said.

All of them seemed to stop talking for a few seconds.

"ALL RIGHT!" They all shouted.

All of the club dispersed from the area and ran to search for the cat. Kallen just stood there stupefied. She could not believe this was happening.

"No way!" She shouted. "That would be my first kiss!"

* * *

A group of girls that heard the announcement were extremely excited.

"Student council?" One shouted. "That means Lelouch and Zion are up for chances!"

All of the girls immediately shouted and giggled as soon as they heard that.

"I prefer Millay san…" One shy girl said out of the blue.

All of the girls nearly flinched back when they heard that. Then again, you would too if you suddenly just found out that the girl you were hanging out with who you thought was straight the whole time was gay.

"It's a little late to come out of the closet." Her friend said.

* * *

"FIND IT!" Millay continued to shout over the intercom. "And when you do, bring the thing that it has to me! TO ME! TO MEEEE!"

* * *

Everyone was too busy trying to figure out where the cat was so nobody seemed to notice Millay's maniacal laughter over the school intercom. In only minutes after she made the announcement, the entire school was after

"Damn President!" Lelouch shouted. "He's totally going to kill me for this stupid lack of attention, but I need help!

Lelouch grabbed his cell phone and dialed in Zero's private phone number.

* * *

Zero had heard the news. But he wasn't one to care about such things. He stayed in his room at the Ashford manor the whole time playing the guitar he had purchased when he had first joined the academy. He was quite bored as he was all caught with his work and desired nothing right now than to relax. Leviathan lay in his bed wearing a shirt and extremely small shorts as she watched Zero play.

"Here come old flat top; he come grooving up slowly." Zero sang as he played his guitar. "He got, Chu chu eye ball; he got holy roller."

"Oh god." Leviathan said as she turned in Zero's direction. "That is such an old persona of music. I never expected someone like you Zero to enjoy that."

"The Beatles were a revolution in music…at least the data from our world says about them." Zero said as he continued to play the song. "If the Beatles never existed, music ideas of the past would never have been inspired at all. It didn't matter as the ages went on. Everyone still listened to them even after they died."

"Did you always listen to them?" Leviathan asked.

"Nah." Zero said. "Doctor Cain just happened to play that stuff every day. I figured if I'm going to use music to keep me occupied for the time being, might as well play what I know."

Leviathan smiled at him…Zero just stared at her stoically.

"I must say though…lately it's starting to become something I like." He continued. "Music has one of the strongest influences ever. It can change a person's mindset; sometimes without them even knowing it. I've been thinking about my past a lot…and lately music has been helping me get through it."

"It just doesn't seem you to try and play music." She asked.

"Well I did say I was going to have an unusual hobby anyway to keep people off my tail." Zero said. "But the music is helping keeping my demons away lately. I'm glad I kept some of those talent programs in my reserve hard drive as they're finally becoming useful."

Zero then continued to strum notes on the guitar.

"Come together! Right now! Over me!" Zero sung.

"You know a lot of the girls at this school think you're sexy as hell." Leviathan said. "What if they catch that cat and come after you?"

"As if." Zero spat. "They're not going to find me."

"Ahhh….that's so sweet that you're saving yourself for me." Leviathan said softly.

"I said we we're friends, not lovers." Zero said. "You just so happened to be stuck in a peculiar dilemma…that's all."

"That's not what I see being in the same bed with you and all." Leviathan said.

Zero sighed.

"Shut up." He said.

Zero played the solo for a bit when his cell phone rang. He put down his guitar and answered his phone.

"Hello?" He asked. "What is it?"

Leviathan continued to watch the TV.

"You gotta be kidding me?" Zero shouted. "ARE YOU THAT STUPID?"

Zero angrily hung up his cell phone. He quickly got up and put on a black jacket.

"What happened?" Leviathan asked.

"Zero messed up already!" Zero said.

"What'd you do?" She asked.

"Not me!" He shouted. "I'll be back in a few minutes!"

* * *

Zero pushed open the window to his room and leapt out of it. He used his acceleration program to run at full speed, only appearing as a red blur to anyone who saw him. He eventually stopped and looked around for the cat.

"Where could it be?" He asked.

As soon as he stopped running, Zero ran into the eye view of a whole group of girls from the swim team, and or otherwise who were searching for the whole cat. As soon as they saw Zero, their eyes all began to sparkle.

"There he is!" One shouted.

"He's so dreamy!" Another shouted.

"Hey, do you think we can get something more than just a kiss!" Another shouted.

"Knowing Millay, we could easily request it!" One of the swim team members.

"Hey…you don't think there's any problem in kissing him now? One shouted.

All of the girls looked at that one, and then turned their eyes towards Zero. Zero looked at them all in fear and annoyance.

"How bad is my luck today?" Zero shouted as a crowd of girls started to chase him down the hallway. Leviathan managed to poke her head out to see commotion without being seen. After she saw the ordeal, she fell down on the floor laughing hysterically. She quickly grabbed on a longer skirt and leapt on the buildings watching Zero get chased by all the school girls.

* * *

"Using people as a reward without their consent!" Kallen shouted as she ran through the hallways of the school. "This is why I hate Britannia!"

She quickly saw two other people walking in the school hallways. Kallen quickly stopped and began to walk as she needed to maintain her alias as a frail school girl. However as soon as the two young ladies walked by, Kallen resumed running down the hallways.

"Geez!" She shouted as she kept running. "I should never have chosen such a weak persona!"

Kallen failed to notice that someone was in her way. She ran straight into that person face first. Kallen quickly resumed her weak persona and began to talk to the recipient.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there…Shirley!" She shouted.

She had run into Shirley, but that's not what surprised her. Shirley was wearing nothing except her swimsuit. It's likely that in the chaos, she did not have the time to change.

"What the hell are you wearing Shirley?" She said.

"But our kisses at our stake here!" Shirley shouted.

Kallen looked at her. Then she nodded her head. To Kallen, Shirley did not want to be kissed by someone she didn't know.

"Agreed." Kallen said.

* * *

"Damn it." Zero shouted. "I should never have tried to even bother mingling with this man! I may have violated the Law of Robotics for all but naught!"

Zero turned a corner to see the cat walking by.

"Good." Zero said. "It hasn't been caught yet."

The cat looked at Zero for a few seconds before running off into the school hallway.

"Oh no you don't!" Zero shouted as he ran after the cat.

Before he had a chance to get even near the cat, one of the doors opened right on Zero, knocking him to his right. As unfortunate as that was, on his right was an open door leading to a stairway. Zero was now rolling down a whole flight of stairs. Zero was seen shouting a variety of swears as he fell down on the stairs:

"Ow…Damn it…son of a…fuck…shit…fucking fuck…damn it…dammit…mutha fuck…"

Zero crashed at the end of the flight of stairs, crashing into some pieces of furniture and into another hallway. He managed to get up a bit after the whole ideal.

"Ughh…" He grunted. "That could have ended wors…"

Before Zero could get up, one student ran down that flight of stairs ran into Zero and knocked him down a second flight of stairs. Zero was now again rolling down the stairs, swearing at the top of his lungs.

* * *

"Nunally." Nina asked. "Could you give us any information about this cat?"

"Well…" She began. Although Nunally could not see, her ears and other senses were enhanced because of the loss of one sense. "I believe it might have been injured. It did not seem to be walking right. It also has a very weird meow like this."

* * *

Nunally meowed like a cat over the intercom. Quite embarrassing really; but at this point, the whole school was embarrassing itself. No one particular cared. In fact, the moment after she had done that, a large uproar was heard at the school. Count Lloyd, X, and Cecile were busy outside the school in the R&D truck lab. When they had heard the uproar, they all three turned in the direction of the school.

"What a carefree school." Cecile said.

"I for one, think this a grand thing." X said. Cecile looked at X when he said that.

"In the end, humanity has just one weapon. And that weapon is laughter." X said, quoting Mark Twain.

"X, I didn't you were so literate." Cecile said.

"Well it's true." X said. "Everyone is all depressed over the death of the prince. But look at this school now; they found a way to take their mind off of it. Not a lot of people that we have seen so far have been able to do such a thing. For people to be able to laugh and keep their mind off things is a good thing."

"More importantly…" Lloyd said. "About this school…"

"Oh I talked to them." Cecile said.

"I see…" Lloyd began. "But they didn't have to force everything out, including the Lancelot. Even though numbers aren't allowed to be a knight."

* * *

Zero managed to recover from falling down two flights of stairs and was in hot pursuit of the cat.

"I got you now you fur ball." Zero said.

As Zero was running, he began to slip when he got to a hallway with tile. When he looked down to find out what was going on, he noticed that the hallway was again waxed.

"What?" He shouted. "Wax has screwed me over twice now!"

Zero began to lose his balance. He continually tried to get his balance back up; but since he was running at a huge pace, he started slipping again as soon as he got back up. As Zero tried to get back up on his feet, he ended up slipping into another door. Behind that door revealed to be another long flight of stairs. Zero fell down a third a flight of stairs and crashed at the school entrance. Zero laid down on the ground, not in pain, but in humiliation. Students almost paid no attention as they were still hunting the poor thing.

"F…M…L." He said.

* * *

"Alright let's go!" Millay said as she jumped in Leval's bike; which he had drove up for her. She got in the passenger seat attachment.

"Hey Millay, about the reward?" Leval asked.

"What is it?" She asked.

"If one of the student council members catches it, do we get the reward as well?" He asked.

Millay thought about what he meant for a few seconds. Then she got the idea.

_Ahhh….Leval wants to kiss me. How sweet._

"Sure I don't see a reason not to." She said.

"Well then…" Leval began. "IF that's the case, let's go all out shall we!"

Leval pressed the pedal downward. He made a sharp U-Turn to the right and drove down the school campus towards where the cat was last seen.

"Hey!" A Teacher shouted in the background. "Don't drive around on school campus!"

* * *

The cat managed to escape most of the people in the student council and the rest of the clubs at school. It got onto the roof that connected one of the buildings to a large bell tower, and into one of the buildings. While he was running out, Suzaku just barely managed to get a glimpse of the cat run in.

"Is that…" He asked himself, remembering the cat he and Euphie had found that one day.

Suzaku ran over to where the entrance of the large bell tower was. He ran up with Lelouch when he did.

"Lelouch!" He shouted.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch shouted in return.

"You're chasing the cat too?" Suzaku asked.

Suzaku did not get an answer. As soon as he said that, he heard the cat meow from the bell tower. Without waiting for Lelouch to answer, Suzaku began to run up the tower in hot pursuit of where the cat was.

"Wait, Suzaku!" Lelouch shouted. "You go back!"

"But the student council president ordered me to capture it!" He shouted back.

"Never mind her; she's a lunatic!" Lelouch shouted. "I'll get it myself."

"I'm better at physical activities!" Suzaku shouted back. "Remember that one time that chick ran away?"

"Don't bring up old stories!" Lelouch shouted back.

"It was only seven years ago!" Suzaku shouted back.

Lelouch was now utterly failing to keep up. Suzaku was right when he said that he was better as he kept going; whereas Lelouch was already slouching on his back, desperate to try and keep up.

"Your being an idiot as usual!" Lelouch shouted back.

* * *

Suzaku managed to get on the top of the roof and began to slowly climb up on the top of the tower. Because of his strength, he was able to slowly inch his way up towards the cat.

"It's all right…" He said slowly. "Don't be scared…"

"Suzaku; wait!" Lelouch shouted. "I'll get the cat."

"It's all right." Suzaku said. "Leave it up to me."

_That guy…he's way more stubborn that he used to be in the past._

Lelouch attempted to try and get up on his own. However, having no physical stamina to speak of, Lelouch was unable to keep his footing. He slowly began to slip off the ramp. Upon seeing that, Suzaku quickly slid down and caught Lelouch right before he fell. Suzaku grabbed onto the window sill and reached out his hand grabbing Lelouch. A whole crowd of gasps were heard from below, but most were of sighs of relief.

* * *

"Don't tell me those two are…" Nina said in a scared voice.

"Oh." Millay said.

"What happened?" Nunally asked.

"It seems that transfer student just saved your brother from a nasty fall." Millay said.

Nunally did nothing but smile from the whole thing.

Zero walked over to see the whole ordeal. His clothing was a mess from the whole thing, all torn up and ragged.

"What happened to you?" Millay asked.

"Uhhh…you don't want to know." Zero said.

* * *

Lelouch was still worried after being caught that he would be discovered. However he looked to see that the cat had moved its head on the bell. This in turn made the helmet fall off its head. Lelouch watched in fear of the helmet falling into the crowd, but luckily it caught a spike and rested gentle on it. Lelouch breathed a sigh of relief and allowed himself to be pulled up by Suzaku.

"You're not really that strong you know." Suzaku said.

"I sort of lost balance." Lelouch said.

It took Suzaku no more than a few minutes later to collect the cat. The cat as he was coming down was busy biting through his sleeve as if he did something he didn't like.

"As I suspected, it was the one cat from before." Suzaku said.

_How did it get here to begin with?_

Suzaku came in full view of the school. Every member of the student body was looking right at him. He felt sort of awkward and weirded out by the whole thing. Shirley noticed the whole ordeal and decided to take the first hand approach now.

"Way to go Suzaku." She said.

"Not bad new kid." Leval said.

"Thank you for saving our Lulu." Shirley said.

"Not bad out there." Zero said, giving Suzaku a thumb up.

"Say…" Millay said. "Didn't the cat have sometime on it? Where's Lulu anyway?"

"He said he dropped something so that I should go down first." Suzaku said.

"Ah-HA!" Millay shouted. "That's it! His embarrassing secret!"

"So that's what this was all about." Lelouch said as he walked down from the stairs into plain sight of everyone.

"So do you two know each other?" Kallen asked.

Suzaku and Lelouch looked at each other for a bit. Lelouch was wondering if he should tell everyone, and Suzaku the same.

"But he's an eleven." Nina said.

Nunally seemed to be the only one who looked at Nina. Everyone else seemed to be going over and meeting this young individual who had saved the most popular guy in school.

"We're friends." Lelouch finally said to the whole student council. "Miss President, is it all right if he joins the student council?"

The whole council was shocked when Lelouch made that request. Even Suzaku was.

"In our school, you need to belong to a club no matter what." Lelouch continued. "But…"

Millay thought about it for a bit. Everyone had their eyes on her wondering what she would do.

"I guess I can't really do anything since it's a request from the vice chairman." She said.

"All's well that ends well." Nunally said. "Lend me your ears both of you."

Suzaku and Lelouch looked at each other as they wondered what she wanted. When they got close, Nunally kissed them both on the cheek. Now they were just plain out confused.

"The reward for catching the cat was a kiss." She said. "But since you both caught it, you both get the reward."

* * *

After all that was said and done, the time came for the school to watch Clovis' state funeral. The entire school body gathered in the gym as a giant flat screen TV; almost as big as a full story, descended from the ceiling. The screen had the words "Prince Clovis' State Funeral" on the bottom. A whole choir sang a sad melody as thousands of Britannians gathered there on the TV.

While the melody was still going, an announcer shouted over the radio:

"The sixteenth Emperor of Britannia will now give a word of condolence."

Up on the podium that was on the stage in the TV, a large man, 8 feet tall, possibly weighing at 190 pounds appeared on the podium. He had a small beard and white British type wig. He grabbed the podium with such tremendous force. After waiting a few seconds for anyone talking in the audience to calm down, he began his bitter, remorseless speech:

"All men are not created equal!" He shouted. "Some are born smarter or more beautiful. Or with parents of greater status. Some, by contrast, are born weak of body or mind, or with few, if any, talents. All men are different! Yes, the very existence of man is discriminatory! That is why there is war, violence, and unrest. Inequality is not evil. Equality is. What became of the EU, who claimed that all are equal? It is in constant conflict because its tenets go against human nature! The Middle Eastern Federation, which harbors similar sentiments, is constantly mired in sloth. But our Britannia is not like them! We put an end to wars and evolve with every conquest! Britannia alone looks forward and moves towards a better future! The death of my son Clovis is yet more proof that our empire is evolving. Fight! For the future rests in the hands of its rulers! ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"

As soon as Charles had shouted, "All hail Britannia!" the entire city seemed to shake with that phrase over and over. Zero, Suzaku, and Lelouch looked at Charles with intense hatred.

_I don't see a difference between this man and a Maverick. If the death of this man stops the wars, then so be it._

_You're the reason this all started._

_Father…I will kill you for abandoning me and Nunally!_

* * *

Zero and Lelouch walked back to their rooms after the funeral.

"So now you know who you're up against Zero." Lelouch said.

"You want to take out the Emperor huh?" Zero said. "Did he do something to you?"

"It's not that he did something to me…" Lelouch said. "But what he didn't do."

"Adding some mystery to you I see." Zero said.

"Well you're the one who's full of mystery." Lelouch began.

"It's even a bigger mystery on how the "Oh great mystical leader of the rebellion Zero, the killer of Clovis, destroyer of the army, and scourge of the people", loses his disguise to a common household pet." Zero said.

"Hey that did not seem like a household pet to me!" Lelouch said. "That cat was a bitch to find."

"I had higher expectations for you." Zero said. He made a minor chuckle and began to walk away. "Don't disappoint me Lelouch."

Lelouch made a small laugh himself and gave Zero a small play push. Zero in return did the same thing.

Except, unfortunately for Lelouch, his wasn't a play push.


	15. Chapter 14: Attack Cornelia!

"_Never explain yourself. Your friends don't need it and your enemies won't believe it." Beligica Howell_

"So you fought my brother?" Iris said in the dark room.

"What…where am I?" Zero asked as he looked into the room.

Zero turned to see his old lover Iris looking at an apparition of him when he first entered the room. Zero looked as he watched himself look at Iris with his face down. She was holding the sphere of data that contained her brother's DNA.

"I'm so sorry." The apparition of him said.

"No…please….not this…" The real Zero said in the background.

"Then I guess this is goodbye." Iris said.

"No…" Zero said.

"Wait, Iris! Listen to me!" The apparition of Zero said.

Zero watched as Iris transformed into the power armor by using her brother's energy. He watched as the apparition of him activated his beam saber and began attacking the armored carrier.

"Please…not again…" Zero said.

Explosions raged all over the area as the two fought. Although the energy Iris' carrier was firing exceeded that of the Z-Buster, she could not use correctly and missed Zero often. Zero eventually destroyed the propulsion of the machine. He then watched as he himself raised his saber to strike the machine.

"No…" Zero said. "NO...NO!"

Zero got up from where he was and attempted to block the saber with his body. However he was considered nothing more than data and the saber went through him and sliced the armor carrier in half.

"IRIS!" Zero shouted.

His eyes suddenly grew wide as images of all the reploids he wasted appeared in his head. He tried to control them by grabbing his head applying pressure. But alas, he was trapped in a dream and could not stop the images. Once again, he saw the fated scene in his mind of when she died right in his hands.

"Iris!" Zero shouted as he ran towards her.

Iris looked up at him weakly. Her body was destabilizing and her life signs vanishing.

"Zero…stay…away…from Repliforce…" She said barely. Blood began to leak out of her mouth. "Let's go to a world where only Reploids exist."

"Iris…don't make go through this again…please..." Zero said. Pointless to make any different conversation. The memory continued exactly the same way it did before.

"I know…" She said as her eyes slowly began to close. "But I wanted to believe…live in a world like that. With you…"

Zero noticed her eyes were closing.

"No Iris! Don't die!" Zero said.

Zero grabbed her arm tightly. He began to search deep into his data core to find something, anything to help her. Even if she was just a dream, he wanted the memory to go different. He wanted it to stop plaguing him. Try as he might, he could not delay the inevitable. Iris stopped moving in his hands; again.

Zero could not believe it. Again he had to relive a memory he hated. Intense emotion built back up into him. Things he wanted to say left unsaid. Deeds that were done he wished he never committed. A life he was forced to live in that he hated. People he had wish had lived died. He couldn't take it. His brain rushed from one side to the other.

"Iris…NNNnooooooooo!" HE screamed at the top of his lungs. "This isn't happening! There's no reason for me to go on! What am I fighting for!"

* * *

"Iris!" Zero shouted as he woke up in his bed.

Zero looked at himself as he did. He was in total chaos. His hair was messed up from tossing and turning, his eyes bloodshot, and his whole body alternating from cold to hot every second. His mechanical heart pumped over 240 times per minute as he slowly tried to recover from the ordeal. Zero got out of his bed, stumbling a bit as he grabbed onto a wall of his room. He managed to get to a window and opened it up as he allowed the cool fall breeze to enter in. The cool air breezed onto his shirtless body.

"She's dead okay…?" Zero shouted as tears built up in his eyes. "Dead."

Zero began to sob as he recovered from the ordeal. No tears fell from his eyes, but he displayed similar emotions as he allowed the emotions that built up in the dream to be let out. Every day since her death, the same nightmare would occur on the day of it. Zero despised the day. He despised his life as a Maverick hunter, even though he enjoyed the thrill of battle.

"Why…?" He asked himself in complete disarray. "Why can't I let go… why can't I move on?"

He let another burst of emotion as he leaned on the wall, not knowing that Leviathan was up listening to his emotional outburst. However, as much as she wanted to say something, all she did was stay still and sob. She had never seen Zero like this and what had happened to him touched her heart completely.

"Zero…" she said as he looked up to realize he wasn't alone in the room. "I am so sorry. For everything…I had no idea what you were going through…"

Zero wiped his face, and looked at her.

"It doesn't matter…" He said. "It's over now…nothing more I can do. This is my curse to live with."

Leviathan got up, using her blanket to shield her body.

"Let me help you Zero…" She said, moving closer to him.

At first Zero didn't know where she was going with this…but soon he managed to inference what she was implying. He saw she was looking at him intently…keeping her eyes peeled onto his sculpted human body. For someone who just started using the simulation program, he looked like that of a body builder. And then she released the blankets, letting them fall into the floor. Of course she was naked…she always slept like that lately. Zero tried to avert his eyes…but he found that he couldn't…no matter how much he tried.

"I know that by doing this…" She said. "That your opinion of me will probably change. I want to help you Zero…so please…let me try…in this fashion…to help you forget."

Zero found himself reaching his arms around her, letting her nipples touch his body. Zero then reached with his head and began to suck on her neck. Leviathan stood there, pulling her head back, relishing in it. Zero could feel himself becoming hard as he began to caress her breasts. He felt disgusting at the same time, but the feelings of pleasure override his desire.

_I feel like I am betraying both of them…but I can't help it…_

Leviathan let him caress for over five minutes before she finally reached for Zero's sweat pants and pulled them down. She then leapt towards Zero, forcing himself into her. She wrapped her legs around him, attaching to him. And then he thrusted. Leviathan pulled her neck back as the first spasm hit her. She moaned loudly, but not enough for the whole house to here. Just enough for Zero to relish in it.

Zero found that he could not hate it…as the pleasure continued to build up, but the position was uncomfortable. Zero…with Leviathan still inside of him…moved to the bed and placed her on the bottom.

"Come on Zero…" She whispered. "I want you…let me help you forget them for one night…"

Zero gritted his death, full of human hormones from his simulated brain, and detest for Leviathan. Still…she was beautiful as she stood there with her chest exposed. He began first be fondling her breasts, feeling her as a man would milk a cow. The sweat from his body and hers were mixing into one. After a few minutes of caressing, he fell into her.

And they continued to have intercourse for the remainder of the night.

* * *

"Thanks for having me look over my homework X." Suzaku said as X typed on the computer for the R&D lab.

"No problem." X said. "You weren't attending any form of school when you first were in Britannia so it can't be helped. Besides, with the exception of military operations, they kind of let me do my own thing anyway. I guess they themselves are still unsure of my place here."

"I have the people at the student council helping me out to, but I can't get the hang of it." Suzaku said as X checked over his work.

"Well you came to the right guy when it comes with work like this." X said as he checked over Suzaku's math. "When I heard the news from Lloyd, I was worried."

"Worried?" Suzuka asked.

"Based on the people's opinion of the Japanese, I thought you wouldn't be able to fit in at such an informal school." X said.

"I was worried about that too." Suzaku asked. "But I ran into an old friend and he opened the door for me."

"Hold onto him." X said. "Friends, especially ones who go out of their way to help you and others and dear friends to hold onto."

Suzaku nodded. While X checked his work, he pressed something on his arm. A holographic screen popped up of the battle between him and the cloaked warrior. X moved the screen to eye view and began pressing more keys on his X-buster. All while he was doing that, he was checking Suzaku's math, marking the ones wrong and checking the right ones. X stopped at one point and then pressed a button on his arm cannon. X's body glowed brightly for a few seconds. Then bit by bit, his armor vanished into a series of Zeros and ones. Eventually he was wearing a Short sleeved blue shirt with yellow stripes on it, fingerless gloves, black jeans, and white sneakers. His hair was short in the front, but long in the back, stretching to his neck.

"Whoa…" Suzaku said.

"That was exactly what I was like when I first analyzed this." X said. "It's some sort of disguise program, but it works so well. It's supposed to make the Reploid look and feel like a human, thereby neutralizing any scanners on it. You can't even tell if a Reploid is a human or if the human is a Reploid."

"That's amazing!" Suzaku said.

"Yeah." X said. "But the drawback is this: somewhere out there that Reploid is using that same program. He's so well blended into society, you can't tell the difference between him and a human."

Suzaku nodded. He knew X was going to have his work cut out for him.

"Here try this." X said, handing Suzaku a rice cake.

"Thanks." Suzaku said as he grabbed and bit into it. He then looked to see blueberries in there.

"Cecile baked them this morning." X said. "She used fresh blueberries. I never got a chance to taste things before; I think this disguise mode is making me crave them; they taste so good."

"All right people!" Lloyd said as he walked into the room. "We don't have to show ourselves today! CON-GRAD-U-LATIONS! ...that is all."

Suzaku and X looked at each other wondering how much theatrics Lloyd knew.

* * *

The cat that Suzaku had captured yesterday was now an official member of the student council. Millay had decided to keep the cat as a pet since they had put it through such an ordeal. Since the cat was no going to live in the school, the student council members were working to get stuff for it (such as a cat box, scratching post, etc). Shirley and Kallen were the only ones there at the time.

"Hey Kallen." Shirley asked as the two worked.

"What is it Shirley?" She asked back.

"Are…are you hiding something from us?" She asked.

"What…?" Kallen asked. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Tell me." Shirley said. "I won't be surprised. The other day…I saw it."

As soon as she had heard that, Kallen grabbed her knife pouch and activated it. The cat, or Arthur as he was now called, flipped out as soon as the knife came to the surface.

"You're dating Lulu aren't you?" Shirley shouted.

Kallen quickly retracted the knife and wondered what Shirley meant.

"I saw you two in the courtyard." She shouted.

Kallen remembered that Lelouch had grabbed her face for some unknown reason. However, he made no physical contact with her. Judging from Shirley's possible perspective that Kallen tried to incorporate into her mind, it might have looked like the two were kissing.

KISSING!

"No, no, wait." Kallen said. "He was the one who made the advance and…"

"Lulu started it!" Shirley shouted. It was obvious she was becoming paranoid.

"No it's not like that!" Kallen shouted.

"But the other day you we're trying to catch that cat as well!" Shirley shouted.

"It wasn't for that!" Kallen said. "Besides it's only a mere kiss…"

"A mere kiss!" Shirley said. "So you two have done more?"

"Shirley shut up!" Kallen shouted. "Stop letting your imagination run wild!"

"Why can't you tell me?" Shirley shouted.

"Never explain yourself. Your friends don't need it and your enemies won't believe it." Kallen shouted.

* * *

"So what you would do is distribute the numbers by taking this seven and multiplying it to the two numbers in the parenthesis." X said as he helped Suzaku with math. "Then you repeat the process with the number outside the bracket, dropping down any number before that one, and then…"

"Excuse me X." Cecile said.

"Yes Miss Cecile?" X asked.

"Viceroy Cornelia sent a message to you." Cecile said. "She has an operation that she needs your help with."

* * *

People all over Britannia were watching as a large amount of Knightmares, tanks, and or otherwise were using the main highway to enter into a nearby ghetto. More than half of the Britannian population watched as the military rode to their destination.

"We now have the Saitama Ghetto completely surrounded." General Dolton said as he and his troops went over the operation in the Britannian armored carrier. "The Fierce Yamata group is hiding somewhere in the city. More than half of the civilians are cooperating with them. In addition to the resistance, we also have intelligence about a very particular person. An Honorary Britannian has identified a young woman who is hiding among the rebels as a prisoner. There's not much about her other than the young lady seems to be directly linked to Zero. "

"What do we have about her?" Cornelia asked.

"Not much other than her name is Ciel." Dolton said.

"How does it go into controlling the civilian populace?" Cornelia asked.

"The first group will be ready in T-Minus two hours." Dolton said.

"We're ahead of schedule then." Cornelia asked.

Cornelia nodded her approval. She then turned her head towards a group of coated men.

"You men were involved in the incident at Shinjuku were you not?" She asked.

"Yes, and we are deeply grateful for your mercy…" they began.

"That's not what I mean!" Cornelia said.

All of them looked up in confusion of what Cornelia meant.

"Don't you think it looks similar?" She asked. "To what Shinjuku looked like?"

All of them looked at the governor in sheer confusion.

"Zero is a theatrical type of criminal." She said. "In order to draw him out, I am going to create a scenario similar to Shinjuku. I hope by doing this means that Zero will come out and try to kill me."

Everyone gasped when they had heard that.

"My lady…" A soldier said. "If that is the case, your life is in danger!"

"In battle, one must risk one's life, to take another's." She said. "There is another reason for this operation: Zero's bodyguards."

Everyone looked at each other in confusion.

"X, display the data." She said.

X entered the room and walked over the main computer terminal of the command center. His right arm turned into the X-buster and he inserted a USB jack into it. A holographic screen appeared that showed Zero and Leviathan wiping out the Knightmares at the ambush.

"There was an attempted assassination about a week ago of a rouge reploid named Leviathan; a female lance wielding reploid who has mastery over ice. However, the assassination failed. Britannian suffered critical casualties at the battle, because of the cloaked reploid. His skills matched that of the X weapon, almost exact. Of the units deployed at the fight, only a mere fifteen percent returned in one piece. This Reploid also took the lives of two soldiers when Zero first made his appearance. He is also believed to have destroyed a supply depot the day when Zero made his appearance, and several black op companies that were sent after Leviathan. We are assuming this cloaked warrior is a Reploid. We are hoping that when Zero makes his appearance, so will these two. That is where X and Harpuia will come in."

"Right." Harpuia said.

"When these Reploids appear, you will be deployed to attack them before they do any severe damage to our forces." Cornelia said. "Once the two are neutralized, you will secure the girl named Ciel and bring her to me unharmed. Inform all soldiers that the girl we are searching for will look similar to that of a Britannian. Tell them to check their fire before they unload any rounds."

* * *

"Are you really going to accept the enemies challenge?" C.C. asked Lelouch.

"They did go through all the trouble of inviting me." Lelouch said. "And they are things I would like to ask Cornelia."

"Destroying Britannia or finding your mother's murder?" C.C. asked

"Ah." Lelouch said. "Those are just two paths down the same road. Britannia is always being in conflict on who will succeed the throne. No…they are being forced into that conflict…by that man!"

Lelouch thought of his father. Thoughts of killing him swarmed his mind.

"But that is Britannia's strength." C.C. said. "The strongest one will win and be able to reign over the empire without fail."

"That is correct." Lelouch said, having trouble keeping his emotions under control. "The weak will lose everything and be forced to grovel. That is the world."

"Survival of the fittest is man's number one rule." C.C. said.

"Then what about Nunally?" Lelouch shouted. "Will she have to die because she is weak? I will never accept that! I will erase this world and…"

Lelouch heard a gun cock into place at the door. He looked up to see C.C. with a semi-automatic 12mm pointed right at him.

"Don't go Lelouch!" She said.

"Are so sure you want to do that?" Lelouch asked. "I for one thought you needed me alive in the first place?"

"I am not going to kill you." She said. "I will simply shoot you in the leg to prevent you from moving."

"I see." Lelouch said. "You can't use Geass can you?"

C.C. simply grunted.

"I figured as much." Lelouch said. "Suits my purposes."

Lelouch snapped his fingers. A second after he did, a silenced gunshot was heard. C.C.'s gun was shot straight out of her hands. She gripped her arm for the force that ensued had caused some pain, but none of it significant. She looked to the side to see Zero with his pistol pointed in the direction.

"Elpizo did say that Zero has his own will and mindset." Lelouch said. "He will be able to question and even refuse orders. Seeing as Zero has his own mindset, I am assuming that this concept also applies to you. You may have been the one who provided me with him, but you do not give him the final say in anything."

C.C. gripped her hand for a few more seconds as she got up.

"I was dead up until the moment I met you." Lelouch continued. "A powerless corpse pretending to be alive. A life that lives without doing anything; it is a slow death. If I were to live that life again, I would have rather you shot me."

"I see." C.C. said. "I guess you're right. A life like that would be meaningless. Fine, go Lelouch. March to your death."

Lelouch walked with the briefcase in hand and walked out the door. Zero soon followed.

"You look like hell." C.C. said.

"Yeah..maybe." Zero said.

* * *

Several gunshots bellowed out as a Britannian soldier attacked an innocent eleven. The man collapsed in his blood instantly from the shock.

"Why!" An Eleven shouted. "We have children here! We didn't do anything!"

"That is the point!" A soldier said. "Instead of reporting terrorists, you shielded them and protected them. That is high treason against the Britannian Empire!"

The guards rearmed their weapons and fired at all of the civilians.

* * *

"Well it seems the civilians have been taken care of." Dolton said to Cornelia after he got the confirmation.

"Very well." Cornelia said. "Begin the attack."

"Very well." Dolton said. "All units! Begin the destruction of the Saitama Ghetto. All troops line up in formation one."

* * *

Thus the attack began. It wasn't even really an attack. It was more like a slaughter. Everywhere, Elevens were hunted down mercilessly by the Britannian soldiers. People were blown to pieces by tanks, show up by soldiers, and hunted relentlessly.

"It's just the same." Lelouch said as he gazed out on a high altitude position to view the battle. "Even with Clovis gone, Britannia is just the same."

A Knightmare used its Slash Harken to grapple up where Lelouch was. It saw Lelouch and opened up its com link.

"What unit are you from?" The pilot said.

"I am Daniel Tolis from the 3rd recon team." Lelouch said. "I have recovered this from the terrorists."

"A Data disk eh?" The pilot said as he began to exit his Sutherland. "I'll need to check your Id before we can…ARGH!"

When the pilot got out, Zero kicked the guard from midair. The blow from Zero's kick was so hard that the pilot's ribcage had been fractured. The pilot slowly tried to get to on his feet, but feel in sheer fear when he saw the cloaked Reploid look at him.

"It's the cloaked Reploid!" He shouted. "Daniel, run!"

"Ah." Lelouch said looking at Zero. "Right on time. I was wondering where you were."

"Wait…" The pilot said. "He's your friend!"

"He's my bodyguard." Lelouch said.

"But…but… if that is the case, then you must be…"

Zero drew his saber and stuck in the pilot's stomach. The pilot only stayed alive for a few more seconds before being a lifeless corpse. He withdrew the saber and kicked the body off a cliff. Zero took the USB key to the pilot's Sutherland and scanned the contents of it with his scanners. Leviathan leaped down seconds later after Zero did the dirty work.

"You had to take all the fun." Leviathan said.

Zero ignored her and said to Lelouch while throwing the USB key to Lelouch. "Password is Q87. Doesn't look Britannia is upgrading their security in the least."

"Right." Lelouch said. "Are you ready to unleash hell on Britannia?"

"As much as I hate to say it…I really want to kill something right now." Zero said as he activated the Z-Saber in hand.


	16. Chapter 15: X vs Zero

"_If I see an enemy in front of me, I won't hesitate to destroy it." Zero_

"_So, I have lost another comrade... Have I lost everything...? Mega Man X._

Deep under the ground, the rebels hid in a sewer pipeline room. Although it was deep underground and protected them from most of the attacks that were going on the surface, Britannian infantry would soon start searching the area. And they would eventually find this spot and kill them all.

Ciel sat on a chair in the base. She was worried sick.

_What did I do to get captured by these people? I don't even know what Britannia is._

"The outer area has been taken." An Eleven said to his comrades.

"So can't we try one last push?" Another said.

"The Subway is being stopped and the farm roads are being patrolled heavily." The leader said.

"What about reinforcements from the other local resistances?" Another said.

"Even with help from them, the odds are we will still get swamped." One Eleven off to the side said.

"Izumi-San!" A guard said as he ran into a room with a radio in hand. "Check this out!"

Izumi grabbed the radio. He turned on the radio by flicking it off to the side. Static rolled in for a few seconds, but eventually it was clear.

"I am…Zero." Lelouch said on the radio.

The entire room was then heard with a series of sentences such as "Zero?" or "The killer of Clovis" and sometimes, "No way; it can't be."

"Zero?" Ceil said in surprise.

"I am the one who saved the Elevens in Shinjuku." Lelouch continued to say. "Obey me. And I will save you. Is the girl that was sent to you still there?"

"Yes." Izumi said turning towards Ceil. Ceil looked at Izumi with pure shock. She did not believe Zero was still alive.

"Leave a couple guards to protect her." Lelouch said. "Someone will be on his way to get her out of there. She must not fall into Britannian hands."

No one seemed to notice in the discussion that the Eleven who delivered the radio had a Geass marking on his eyes.

* * *

"B12 suppression complete." A soldier said on the radio.

"F7, there is no sign of the enemy." Another said.

"Gordon, please move your squad to point 516." General Dolton said.

"Yes my lord, moving to point 516." Gordon said on the radio.

* * *

Harpuia was observing the battle. He however noticed X had left the room. He followed X out the door.

X looked mad. He was pounding his fist on the wall, making large dents in it. He was grunting very loud and sweat like material was dripping from his face.

"Master X; are you alright?" Harpuia asked.

"I'm okay Harpuria!" X shouted. "But what about those people? What about all of those Japanese; wasted just for the ideals of a country to survive? That is not what the government is supposed to do? The Government is supposed to protect people, not kill them? ARGH! Why did I make the stupid mistake and let myself become tied to this regime?"

Harpuia could tell X was in distress.

"Master…" Harpuia began. "We are just soldiers right now. We cannot influence how the government works. Once we have earned our reputation, then we initiate a change. These people are being killed though because they possess information about the terrorist, Zero. If we can capture him, perhaps change can be achieved."

"Women and Children?" X shouted to Harpuia.

X wiped his head and looked into the ceiling.

"I wish Zero was here." X said. "He would know what to do."

"Careful what you say sometimes, it might betray you." Harpuia said.

"Yeah." X said in disappointment. "Ciel…why do I recognize that name…could it be…Doctor Ciel?"

* * *

"Where is Zero?" Gordon shouted on his radio. "All we are encountering are simple knaves. If we so brave he would…"

The Knightmare pilot was unable to finish his sentence. A single rocket smashed straight into the pilot quarters on the Knightmare, destroying in instantly. Both pilots were killed and their Knightmares came tumbling down. Out of the smoke came several Eleven resistance fights that looked at the wreckage with simply amazement.

"They came!" Izumi shouted. "Just as Zero said they would!"

"Yeah!" One shouted. "Let's follow Zero from now on!"

* * *

Lelouch looked with joy as he watched the two signals vanish off his radar.

"Now how about I lure Cornelia out." Lelouch said to himself. "I wonder if I can catch them off guard?"

He grabbed his communicator and punched in separate numbers for his troops positions.

"R1, R2 continue to fall back and lead the enemy out." Lelouch said. "B2, Open fire on the 3 o' clock angle."

* * *

B2 obeyed Lelouch and launched an anti-armor round into the tank that drove by. The Tank took a direct hit and exploded.

* * *

"P5," Lelouch continued. "Open fire on the enemy."

* * *

A group of Knightmares came under fire from Lelouch's rebels. Both Knightmares came under fire from the lead and fell to pieces, exploding afterward. Once Lelouch saw the unit become destroyed, he switched to a private channel to Zero and Leviathan.

"Zero…Leviathan…I want you two to make your ways to the Britannian Command Center." Lelouch said. "Destroy any and all targets you encounter…I don't care who it is."

"Roger." Zero said.

He pressed a button on his Z-Buster and the communication went out. The holographic screen vanished from Zero's hand and went away.

"That's our cue." Zero said as he activated his Z-Saber. "Let's go."

"Zero…" Leviathan said. "About last night…"

"Don't even bother." He said. "You did what you did to try and help me."

Leviathan looked at him.

"And…to an extent…you might have succeeded." Zero said. "I do feel a little bit better. That release of hormones (if that's what they're called) actually helped me in dealing with Iris. I appreciate what you did."

"Hey…who is she anyway?" Leviathan asked.

Zero stood silent for a few minutes. Then he turned around, his back facing her.

"…We may be friends Leviathan…" He said. "But not to the point I am willing to talk to you about it."

"Oh…" She said. "I see."

"Come on; we need to move." Zero said. "If we stay here any longer, we will miss our mark."

* * *

Without a second to spare, both Zero and her leapt from the building they hid at toward a group of Knightmares driving towards where the explosions occurred. Zero moved for the one in front and sliced the leader with his Saber, cutting him and his Knightmare in half, while Leviathan silently took out the pilot in the back.

"What the…" A pilot shouted.

"It's him!" Another shouted. "It's Zero's bodyguard."

"Shoot him!" The commander shouted.

All the Knightmares fired rounds into at Zero. Zero leapt from the ground avoiding the whole barrage. He got on a building and kicked off; slicing the first Knightmare's sensor off, following after was its fuel tank (which caused it to explode). Zero charged at the next one.

"Ryuenjin!" Zero shouted.

Zero's saber ignited into flames and began to burn intensively. Zero used the burning attack to cut through the next Knightmare, slicing it up the middle, causing it to explode. Others tried firing their Slash Harkens at him. Zero sliced up the Slash Harkens as they came towards him. He then pointed his Z-Buster at the Knightmares, firing several energy pulse rounds into the attacking Knightmares. Each time a buster smashed into one, it exploded several seconds later.

"What is this monster?" A Britannian guard shouted on the radio.

"Retreat!" The commanding officer shouted.

However when they turned around, Leviathan shot her freezing attack at them, causing to become frozen solid. Leviathan used her lance and sliced up the remaining Knightmares. Zero and Leviathan were now standing in the smoldering ruins of a scrap field.

"Split up and destroy as many as you can." Zero said. "Leave no survivors."

"That seems so violent for you." Leviathan said. "Something wrong?"

"We can't afford my identity being revealed." Zero said as he boosted into the city.

* * *

The commanding officers of Britannia suddenly began to panic as what happened in Shinjuku began happening again in Saitama ghetto.

"It appears that the enemy has captured and our using our Sutherlands." Dolton said.

"It is the same thing that has happened in Shinjuku." One of the survivors said.

"Has Zero arrived then?" Another asked.

Cornelia simply looked out as if she was waiting for something.

"Has his Reploid comrade been seen yet?" Gilford asked.

"We have no reports." Dolton said. "But a large column of Knightmares was wiped out a few seconds ago not anywhere near where the other reported casualties were."

* * *

A Knightmare fell in half as Zero went straight through its armor with his sword as he attacked more in the streets. Others fired in the air at him, but never were able to hit. He weaved in and out of the ammo and cut the other one in half. There were two more behind him, but he grabbed the Shield boomerang and hurled it in the direction of the two. The boomerang angled slightly to the left before making a turn, cutting the other two in half on the torso. Before the two exploded, Zero leaped on top of one of them and jumped right before the explosion, using the heat to project him in the air. While he was in the air, he managed to cut the rotor of a Helicopter off, making it tumble to the ground. Zero then fired another Z-Buster into a bomber, before it was able to make another bombing run and blew it out of the sky.

When Zero landed, he landed near by the command center of the Britannian Empire. No noticed him for a few minutes, until Dolton so happened to look at one of the nearby cameras.

* * *

"There!" Dolton shouted.

One of the tactical screens that were monitoring the area zoomed in closely to the area where Zero had landed. The screens looked at a single Reploid with a glowing green saber and a thick cloak guarding his whole body.

"That's him!" Cornelia shouted. "X, do what must be done!"

"Roger!" X shouted. "Harpuia, let's go!"

"Yes my lord!" Harpuia shouted.

X and Harpuria ran out of the command center. They moved in and out of rooms while they approached the exit door.

* * *

"So this is where she's hiding?" Zero asked himself. "I wonder if X is with them? Well…it matters not. It's time to do what I came here for."

Zero charged straight at the Knightmares guarding the facility. All of them began to fire at Zero. Zero simply used his boosters to fly in and out of the shots, dodging each one. Zero leaped into the air and sliced the first two frames in half using a spin attack in midair. While he was in the air, he pulled out the Boomerang again to deflect an armor piercing round, before he hurled it at the Knightmare who had fired at him. Zero moved to the left and destroyed another Knightmare, before moving to the right and destroying two others.

One of the Knightmares fired an anti-personal round at him. It hit Zero and he lost his balance. However, the round itself proved to be ineffective as damage was minimal.

"Nice shot." Zero shouted. "Too bad the ore and metals that encompass my body are far denser than anything you shoot at me. Might as well be tickling me!"

Zero regained his balance by using the Slash Harken data and attaching himself to a building. While he was going up, he used the Z-Saber to slice the arm of that Knightmare off, before turning around and finishing it with a Z-Buster. Zero leapt on the building and observed as twenty other Knightmares were firing at him.

"There's too many to perform a direct fight." Zero said. "I got the armor, but not enough to make it worth it. I'll need to whittle them down piece by piece first before I take Cornelia captive. I don't know if X or Harpuria are here and I need to be at full power to deal with them. Leviathan you copy?"

"I'm here." Leviathan said.

"Can you give me a hand in picking off the guards at the base?" Zero asked.

Zero looked up to watch a lance be thrown right at an Helicopter midair. The lance punctured straight into the Helicopter, making it explode in midair. The Lance landed nearby Zero. Second later, Leviathan herself leaped down on the ground and picked it up.

"All right, let's do it." She said.

* * *

"B3 fire at 3 o' clock." Lelouch called out.

A Knightmare that Lelouch had marked as B3 fired its Slash Harken and nailed a Helicopter right out of the air. It came tumbling towards the grounds before exploding on the ground.

* * *

"B7, Open fire!" Lelouch shouted.

One of Lelouch's Knightmares fired an armor piercing round into an approaching armor. The armor took the hit and exploded.

* * *

"N5, take out the column." Lelouch said.

A single Knightmare fired into the line of about four Knightmares. It was so well hidden that the others almost had no chance of recovering from it. Before the pilots knew it, all four of them had been gunned down and destroyed.

The Elevens were monitoring the radio communications as each one of the Elevens were shouting war cries and the salute, "Death to Britannia." Explosions of the Britannian Knightmares were heard all around as Lelouch's recruits destroyed each one of the Knightmares one by one.

* * *

"We're actually winning!" One of them said.

"See that Britannian!" One of the shouted at Ciel. "See how powerful your wretched country is!"

"I'm not Britannian!" Ceil shouted, getting up while shaking off the Eleven. "I am Ceil and I am a Neo Arcadian!"

"What do you take us for, idiots?" One of them shouted as he got up with his gun pointed at Ceil. "We may not have gone to your fancy ass Britannian schools, but that doesn't mean were stupid monkeys! We all know that there is no such country as Neo Arcadia so give it a rest with that shit."

"I never called any of you stupid!" Ciel shouted back. "I am telling all of you the honest truth about myself! And what have I got? Beatings! Insults! And for what! Being a member of a country that I am not even part of?"

"Shut up you stupid girl!" The other shouted, using the butt of his gun to smack Ceil right in the face. Ciel made a painful moan and fell to the ground, staggering to get up.

"Zero has taken the life of the prince, and soon will take the Princess's life!" The other shouted.

* * *

Zero and Leviathan maneuvered through the city, dodging the many Knightmares that chased them. Three of them had spotted them right now and were chasing them. Leviathan turned around and used her ice to turn the asphalt into ice. The Knightmare could not see the ice on the ground and slipped and fell on each other. Zero fired a Z-Buster and destroyed the three. More Knightmares began swarming in from the city. Zero and Leviathan ran away from the area. There began a series of Guerrilla tactics against the Britannians. They would duck into buildings, set traps, and do whatever means necessary to defeat the Knightmares. Leviathan one time used worn away rubble to collapse a building on top of a group. Zero hid in a building and threw the Shield Boomerang cutting away several others that got in his way. Zero and Leviathan cut down half of the squad that pursued the two. Eventually however, they were pushed out of the city and into an open field.

Zero and Leviathan were surrounded by an entire squad of Knightmares. Each one of them pointed their machines guns at Zero and Leviathan. Leviathan got into a battle stance, but Zero put her hand down.

"Don't bother." He said.

Leviathan was about to say something, but then looked at Zero's hand. Zero's hand was slowly building up energy. His hand was solid white with purple fire leaking all around it. Before the Knightmares were about to fire at him, Zero raised his hand into the air.

"Rakuhouha!" Zero shouted.

Zero slammed his fist into the ground, unleashing large bursts of purple fiery energy into all the Knightmares around him. Each one of the bursts came straight out of Zero and collided with all of the Knightmares from every direction. All at once, the twenty four Knightmares that had surrounded Zero and Leviathan exploded into massive fireballs.

"We won!" Leviathan shouted. She jumped in the air with her hand high for victory.

Her celebration was cut short by the blast of an X buster by her feet. Both her and Zero looked up to see X and Harpuia about two hundred feet away from them; X with his Buster armed and Harpuia with his beam swords active.

"You two got lucky last time; but luck won't be on your side this time." Harpuia said.

"Harpuia!" She shouted.

"And X." Zero said, turning his direction towards the two Reploids.

* * *

"All right P3." Lelouch said. "Destroy the bridge and cut off her retreat!"

* * *

Behind all the Britannians, a large amount of explosions were seen all over the bridge. One by one, pieces of the bridge fell off and into the ocean. Any Britannians that were unfortunate enough to be positioned on the bridge lost their balance and fell into the ocean. Most of the people died on the impact of the water or being crushed by debris. Some of them were lucky and were able to swim away. Now Britannia was caught in the middle of the fight and could only retreat if Zero chose to lose or run away.

"Point 17 has been lost." Dolton said. "Our escape route has been destroyed and cut off."

"Well that's that." Cornelia said. "Order all remaining units to retreat."

The entire room was filled with gasps and shouts of confusion.

"But my lady…" One shouted. "We can still fight!"

"Not like this we can." She said.

* * *

"So you two don't plan on surrender?" X asked. "No matter how much we reason with you…"

"How many times do we have to say no before you understand anything?" Zero asked. "X, if an enemy tells you he will not back down, you have no other choice but to fight. Otherwise your life will be taken and then what will happen to your ideals?"

X looked up at the cloaked warrior.

"Fight X." Zero said with his saber out. "Or Run. Or be destroyed. Choice is yours."

"Fine; but only because I have no choice!" X shouted.

All of the Reploids spread out with their eyes on each other's groups.

Leviathan and Zero were busy choosing their targets.

"I got Harpuia." Leviathan shouted.

"That leaves me with X." Zero said.

While on the other side, X and Harpuia were choosing theirs.

"It should be my duty to retire the traitor of the four guardians." Harpuia said to X.

"Then I'll take the mysterious reploid." X said. "Besides he doesn't seem like a normal Reploid anyway."

Each one who was going to fight the other stared at their targets. For a while, the Earth seemed to sit still.

Then all at once, each one boosted towards their targets. Harpuia threw his slashes at Leviathan. Leviathan created ice clones and allowed each of the slashes to break them, making her avoid damage. She and Harpuria's weapons smashed into each other, locking the two into a battle of strength.

X leaped back from where he was and began to charge his X-Buster. He fired several charged buster shots at Zero. Zero managed to dodge in between these large shots, sometimes using his saber to deflect them. When Zero was about fifty feet from X, he did a corkscrew flip over one of X's charged busters. Before however he was able to hit X, X pulled out his saber from his back and deflected the blow. X and Zero were once again locked into a Saber fight. But now the two were fighting everywhere. They would leap on buildings, slide off walls, fight almost wherever, as the two launched their attacks into each other.

* * *

"There is too much security to pull off an attack right now." Lelouch said. Looking at the battle, he could see that reaching Cornelia was going to be a difficult. Even with all the damage Zero had inflicted, there were still too many Knightmares, let alone Cornelia's personal unit to deal with.

"I'll have to make an opening like with what I did to Clovis." Lelouch said. "P3, pretend to be a Britannian soldier and make yourself visible on their radar. R1 and R2, hide in ambush and prepare to fight."

* * *

X swung the saber down on Zero. Zero managed to deflect it from above when X came towards him. X stayed in suspended motion as he tried to push down upon Zero with his saber. Zero, being the physically stronger than X, swung his saber to the right, throwing X out of the air. X landed and fired a charged X buster at Zero's feet. Zero leaped away from the blast, but the building they were in had now a weak support to it. When Zero landed, the floor collapsed under him. Zero managed to stay on his feet as he was falling. He zoomed inside one of the stories of the buildings. X leaped down after Zero with his saber in hand. X pointed his X-Buster down and fired several Homing Torpedoes out in the building. The Torpedoes went straight down a couple stories, but they eventually picked up Zero's signal. Zero turned to see the rockets at him. Zero pulled out the Shield Boomerang and allowed the missiles to hit him; giving him some shock as he was blasted out of the building, but doing no damage to him. When he landed, Zero threw the boomerang and cut the remaining torpedoes that were heading towards him.

Leviathan was having similar luck to Zero. Harpuia flew towards her and tried using a series of saber strokes to hit her. Leviathan used athletics and gymnastics to avoid all of Harpuria's attacks. She then tried swinging her lance at his head, missing. She tried sweeping him with it, but he jumped. Then she tried to stab him, but he simply moved to the left. He swung his saber to hit her, but she banked quickly to the right and dodged the attack. She launched a sphere of ice at him, but Harpuria flew in the air and not only dodged her attack, but moved towards her for an attack.

* * *

"We have a signal on one of our units still within the kill zone." Dolton said.

"Was it damaged?" Gilford asked.

"We're not sure." Dolton said. "It isn't responding to our signals."

"Kill it." Cornelia said.

Everyone jumped out of her seat when they heard her say that.

"Cornelia!" A commanding officer shouted. "He could be captured by the enemy!"

"I gave the order to retreat." Cornelia said. "I have no need of a soldier who cannot fulfill my orders!"

"But Cornelia!" Another shouted.

"It shall be done my princess." Gilford said as he charged with his Knightmare towards the signal.

* * *

Gilford knew something was up when he got a good look at the Knightmare. No damage, not moving, machine gun fully armed and ready. It looked like a terrorist in his eyes. He didn't hesitate any longer. He put his Knightmare's lance pointed right at the Knightmare and made a large burst of speed towards the Knightmare.

"Hey!" The Eleven called out as he watched Gilford and his unit charge right at the three who were charging right at him. "Can't you tell we're allies?"

Gilford made no motive to change his course.

"Shit!" The Eleven called out. He armed his machine gun and tried to attack Gilford. Gilford flew towards him, dodging the shots. He flew under his machine gun and got behind him. Before the Eleven was able to react, Gilford stabbed his Knightmare with his lance. When he did, the other two moved in as well stabbing it as well. The Knightmare unit exploded in a fireball.

"They didn't even bother to check his ID." Lelouch said.

* * *

Harpuia continued to throw his Slashes at Leviathan. She kept running as she moved in and out of each one of the slashes. Zero and X continued to fight amongst each other using their beam sabers in order to try and penetrate the others defenses. Zero continued to fight against X with no signs of being tired. Leviathan however was exhausted from all the fighting and was starting to stagger. She bought herself some precious seconds to find a spot for a breather when she swung her lance and hit Harpuia in the arm. After she saw that, she began to run off. She hid in a building and began to breathe heavily.

Zero landed on the top of the building to see Harpuia getting up after shaking off the attack.

"Harpuia was inheritably stronger than the other guardians." Zero said looking at him. "Leviathan doesn't stand a chance against him. All she's doing is buying time."

Zero cringed his fists together.

"If I don't do something, she'll die!" Zero shouted as he jumped down towards Harpuia.

Harpuia looked up to see Zero charging at him. Harpuia managed to get up and dodge Zero's saber swing. Harpuia activated the thrusters in his legs and flew in the air. He began to launch his saber swings at Zero. Zero leaped off the ground directly at Harpuia. He swung his sword and slashed Harpuria's leg. The saber seared off the metal on Harpuia's ankle, causing him to land on his knees. Zero held up his saber to finish him.

"Harpuia!" X shouted while firing his X buster at Zero.

Zero turned around to get hit by the blast. He staggered off his feet and quickly tried to get back up. Harpuia took the opportunity while Zero was hurt and made a quick stroke on his back. Zero managed to dodge it, but his cloak didn't. Zero's cloak fell to pieces from Harpuria's two slashes. The cloak fell off Zero's body revealing his entire figure.

X nearly felt his artificial blood turn from heat to ice. Harpuia the same. X practically lost his balance when he saw Zero. X simply stared at him trying to comprehend what was going on. Zero simply stared back at him. He shook his head when he saw X staggering.

"Well, now you know." He said. "So what now?"

* * *

"N3." Lelouch said. "Emit your signal and stay by the hospital. R1, R2, stand by to engage enemy forces."

Cornelia watched as a secondary signal appeared on radar.

"Another signal." Cornelia said. "That means there is an ambush up ahead. Gloucester go around and encircle the position."

Lelouch watched on radar as the units broke off and went to the other sides.

"They didn't fall for it." Lelouch said.

Suddenly it dawned upon him. They knew there was an ambush.

"R1, R2!" Lelouch shouted on his phone. "Retreat immediately!"

* * *

"You know." X said as he looked at Zero. "There was a point…where I thought it was you."

"When was that?" Zero asked. He kept one of his eyes on Harpuia who had both of his beam daggers out.

"When you were fighting Britannia at the ambush we placed for Leviathan." X said. "When you used Soul body."

"That was more than enough evidence to prove who I was." Zero said. "It should have been obvious from the green beam saber. So why didn't you?"

"I denied it." X said while lowering his arm cannon. "I tried telling myself that you wouldn't be the one to do this. That you wouldn't go around and do such things. But now here you are; doing exactly what I hoped you wouldn't be doing. So I have lost another comrade…have I lost everything?"

"No." Zero said. "No matter what, I'm still Zero…but I can't deny that lately I haven't been able to think straight. I've been doing this now for weeks…and every day I question my status as a Reploid. I want to say I'm still the same, but I can't say that anymore."

"Zero…" X said. "You know has to happen from this point forward…right?"

"I've known from the start." Zero said. "So what do you say that we stop delaying the inevitable…what has to happen between us is going to happen."

Zero nodded. X made a small chuckle. But after he did that, he looked up at Zero with complete anger.

"ZERO!" X shouted. He pointed his X-Buster at Zero and fired a large charged shot. Zero dodged the buster shot and leaped up in the air on top of a building. Harpuia activated his thrusters and flew towards where Zero was.

"You won't get away!" X shouted.

"Zero!" Leviathan shouted using her lance to attack X. X used both of his arms and blocked her attack. She now was locked in a power struggle against X. But soon it became obvious that she could not defeat X. X broke out of the struggle. He punched Leviathan in the stomach, upper cutted her face, and round house kicked off the ground. X pointed his X-Buster at her.

"Y-LASER!" He shouted, projecting a beam of pure light at her. Leviathan took the blast directly, staying in suspended motion, screaming as the laser blew away her armor, and severely damaged her body. Leviathan landed on the ground, half naked and damaged, falling to her knees from the attack.

Meanwhile Harpuia and Zero fought it on a roof.

"It's been a long time Zero." Harpuia said with his beam swords out. "Now we can finish what we started those years ago!"

"Fine by me." Zero asked.

Harpuia looked at Zero with rage. Harpuia flew towards Zero with his beam sabers. Zero deflected his attacks with his saber. At one point, he used the shield boomerang and blocked a blow towards him and then threw it. Harpuia flew from the blast, but Zero did Ryuenjin and cut up his chest. Harpuia took the damage and began to pant from the slash. Zero as he came down prepared to swing at him again, but Harpuia quickly reacted; grabbing Zero, turning him 180 degrees and kicked him down to where X was. Harpuria then rested on the buildings and began to rest and he tried to recover from the attack.

* * *

"P2, N3!" Lelouch shouted. "Respond! Damn it! No one is following orders anymore!"

One by one Lelouch's units began to abandon him or leave him. And each one was hounded by Cornelia's personal unit. Lelouch lost contact with each one of the resistance, until there was no one left to command.

"I was…defeated." Lelouch said in complete rage. "So easily. This wasn't much of a game after all."

"Attention all pilots!" Cornelia's voice was heard on the radio. "Open up your hatches and reveal your faces. I repeat: All pilots will reveal their faces!"

Anger built up into Lelouch's veins and head.

"CORNELIA!" Lelouch shouted.

* * *

Leviathan fell to her knees as X overwhelmed her. His last X-Buster smashed straight into her body. Parts of her insides were now showing from the blast. She began to crawl as she tried to get away from X.

"Leviathan." X said as his X-Buster began to charge up. "I am going to kill you. Not because I hate you, but because I have no choice! DIE!"

X launched his X-buster at Leviathan. Before it collided into her, Zero ran straight into it and allowed the blast to hit him. Leviathan looked at Zero after the attack to see a hole straight through his shoulder. Sparks and electricity covered his whole body. Leviathan simply looked in amazement that Zero; the one she had tried to kill for years, used his own body to block the attack.

"Why?" She asked; almost in tears. "Why did you protect me?"

"We may have been enemies before." Zero said in pain as he tried to stagger to his feet. "We may have hated each other for the longest time. But that time is over! We are comrades…we are allies! We…are friends."

Leviathan gasped when she heard Zero say that. Her eyes were almost sparkling from his words.

"I don't care what your background is or your lifestyle; you are not my enemy. But you X. If you're going to get in my way, then I have no choice!"

Zero charged at X. He tried to round house kick X. X dodged the kick, but then Zero did a thrust kick into him. Zero charged with his saber and slashed at X, hitting him in the arm and then leg. He then did another attack, trying to cut his head in two. X used his saber to deflect Zero's attack. Zero and X were not locked in a power struggle. Both of them looking at each other with complete anger and rage. Who could blame them though? They had both promised the other that they would never turn Maverick…yet…here they were…fighting each other as Hunter and Maverick.

"If I see an enemy before me," Zero began. "I won't hesitate to destroy it! That's how I've lived my life when you died,"

"Zero; catch!" Leviathan said throwing her lance to him. After she did, she fainted from the damage she took.

Zero caught the lance and swung at X. X dodged the lance, but then Zero swung used his elbow and hit X in the stomach. With the distraction that Zero had brought, he swung his saber and slashed X in the stomach. X flew about twenty feet away from the force of the attack. X stayed on his feet for a few more seconds before collapsing to his knees.

"The last we did this, you won." Zero said. Zero then grabbed his beam saber and raised it to stab X. "Have you lost your will to fight? You and me made a promise once. Have you forgotten it?"

"Guess so." X said. "Guess I can't beat you in a straight on fight, at least. Looks like I'll have to do it."

"Do what?" Zero asked, lowering his saber.

"You may have been able to defeat me in this form." X said getting back to his feet. "But let's see what happens when I use it. The power that Doctor Light left for me. If I use that…then you won't stand a chance against me!"

X shouted in the air as energy built all around him. His body was incased in massive blue light as pillars of energy surrounded X. A binary code of Zeros and ones surrounded X and his whole body was incased. When it was over, X was wearing his Falcon Armor. He stared at Zero for a few seconds as Zero put his saber back into a fighting position.

Suddenly X vanished from plain sight; within a second. Zero gasped when he saw that. Within the next second, X reappeared in front of him. X back flipped in the air and set Zero straight in the air. While he was going up, energy surrounded X and he flew in the air after Zero. X head-butted Zero in the back; and using the energy, began to rapidly attack Zero from the energy all around him. Zero was hit forty times in the back before X deactivated his thrusters. X grabbed Zero and put him under him. X fired a charged X buster right at him. While Zero falling down back towards the Earth, X fired several homing torpedoes at him each one hitting him.

Zero hit the ground in a massive explosion of dust.

_Damn it. I had forgotten the armor systems. If I just finished him when he was on the ground, I would have won. _

_And yet…I hesitated. Some warrior I am._

Zero tried to get up, but X was right there in front of him when he did. X swung the Z-Saber at him and shot an energy wave when he did. Zero took the hit and flew into a ruined building. Zero fired his Z-Buster at the building entrance, causing it to collapse.

"X is too fast with the Falcon armor." Zero said. "I'll have to strip this armor off to even this fight."

Zero deactivated his original armor and now had his resistance armor. A second after he did though, an explosion was seen at the entrance. X straight at Zero in a massive beam of light and grabbed Zero, blowing him straight out of the building. Zero attempted to get up, but X grabbed him by the throat. He tried pointing his pistol, but X would not let go of his throat and tightened the grip, causing Zero to lose feeling in his arm. X slowly grabbed the X-Saber and held it in his hands.

_I lost...no it can't be…I can't lose now!_

"This is the end." X said.

* * *

The Elevens who were watching the radio now heard complete silence. Ciel watched in terror from the whole ordeal.

"I can't believe it." The Eleven said. "We lost…"

Before he could finish, an explosion was seen on the door. The Elevens saw five Britannian guards come through. One of the Elevens managed to fire and eliminated one of the guards, before the rest of the squad fired and killed the rest. They were about to fire at Ceil, but the commander stopped them.

"Hold your fire!" He said. "Her clothes have the look of a Britannian. She's the Ciel girl. Take her into custody."

Two guards ran up and grabbed her.

"NO!" She screamed. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

"This is Group 1B." The commander said. "We have secured Ciel. Taking her back to the base now."

The guards moved Ciel, slapping her often in order to get her to calm down.

* * *

"Your turn." Gilford said when he Knightmare went over to Lelouch's.

"My hatch was destroyed in the battle." Lelouch said.

"Understood." Gilford said. "Turn around; I will open it for you."

"I…I understand." Lelouch said. "I will do it now."

"It's ZERO!" Someone shouted.

* * *

Zero continued to look at X who had his saber pulled out. While he was watching he happened to see Ciel being taken by the guards.

"_Is that…Ciel?"_ Zero thought.

Zero looked at Ciel as she was forcibly being taken the guards. Zero began to build up anger in his system.

"No!" Zero screamed.

A second after he did that, his entire body turned gold. X let go of him from the pure shock of the matter. Zero a second later dashed right an X, round house kicking his saber right out of his hand. He then performed a second one, kicking X. X rocketed right where he was into a building. Zero used his acceleration system and increased his speed, grabbing Leviathan and her weapon and putting the two on his back. Exhaustion ate at his body, but he kept going anyway. Zero rocketed right towards the guards that had Ciel. The guards who spotted Zero had the two who were not carrying Ciel fire at Zero. Zero moved to the first guard, slashing his chest straight open. Zero swung his saber behind him and decapitated the other. The other two guards let go of Ciel and were about to grab their guns. Zero spin attacked both and killed both of them. He then grabbed Ciel and then disappeared.

X got up to watch Zero get on his knees and rocket into the sky. X simply stared off into the distance where he flew, looking at him with disdain.

* * *

As he did, memories of him and Zero came flooding back. Zero and X had just defeated a large group of mavericks. All of these Reploids had been their friends three years prior. Zero himself couldn't help but get emotional from this.

_"I can't believe it!" X shouted in anger. "This war is pointless! We're not accomplishing anything!"_

_"Every day it's like our friends betray us, and fight against something they shouldn't." Zero said. _

_"When are we going to find a cure?" X barked. "When we are we going to be able to save our friends? This battle doesn't seem it will ever end."_

_Zero nodded. He could feel X's frustration. Even though Zero didn't mind war, he sure as hell knew pain. Everyone who knew Iris was aware of that. Zero picked up the body of one of his former companions…holding her cold lifeless hand in his. He knew this was going to be him one day. One day it could. It almost did. And he could still feel the dark presence around him even still._

_"X…" Zero said. "Promise me."_

_"Promise you?" X asked "Promise you what?"_

_"The same promise you gave to me." Zero replied. "If I ever go Maverick, kill me. No matter what the cost is, destroy me before I harm anymore innocents."_

X looked up to the sky where Zero had disappeared off to. And then he nodded.

"I…I will." X said. "I will fulfill that promise you gave."

* * *

"I can't believe it…" Ciel said as she was carrying Zero while he carried Leviathan. Zero had managed to rocket them out of the ghetto and iunto the city where they went underground. No one knew what it was for to them Zero simply looked like a golden streak that hit the ground. They were now in a sewer moving as far away from the point they landed in as they could. "You're alive. I believed that you were dead when everything happened at the resistance base."

"I…I'll never die." Zero said.

"You saved my life now three times now." Ciel said. "Thanks again."

"No…problem." Zero said. "The others..."

"I don't know." She said.

Zero collapsed from the sheer pain he was enduring.

"ZERO!" Ciel shouted. "Are you alright?"

Zero made no response.

"ZERO! ZERO! ZZZZEEERRROOO!"

"Hey is he alright!" Lelouch shouted as he and C.C. ran towards where the two were.

"Who are you?" Ceil said as the two ran over to where she was.

Lelouch went over to where Ceil was and turned Zero over. There Lelouch saw all the damage that Zero had taken.

"What happened to him!" Lelouch shouted.

"He must have picked a fight with Mega Man X." Ciel said.

"Mega Man X?" Lelouch asked.

"The Reploid that directly rivals...no." C.C. began. "Who is stronger than Zero."

"You know that too?" Ceil shouted.

"I'm the one had opened the gateway." C.C. said. "I have observed both dimensions for some time now. So I know what goes on in both worlds."

"Wait?" Both Lelouch and Ceil shouted. Lelouch then shouted, "They came from another dimension?", while Ceil shouted, "We're in another dimension?"

Both Lelouch and Ceil looked at each other when they had said that realizing that they had said everything at the exact same time. Although they used different wording, the style was just about the same.

"Well young lady." C.C. said looking at Ceil. "You came from that dimension. Might as well give Lelouch here some history about it."


	17. Chapter 16: R&R

**READERS NOTE: This chapter does not occur on the Code Geass timeline. It is an in-between for Episodes 7-8.**

"_Rest when you're weary. Refresh and renew yourself, your body, your mind, your spirit. Then get back to work." Ralph Marston_

"I see." Ciel said to Lelouch while she repaired Zero. "So that's who they meant when they were talking about Zero. I thought it was about the Zero I knew…I guess I couldn't have been any more wrong."

Ciel, C.C., and Lelouch managed to get away from the battle that had occurred just a few hours ago. Zero had picked a fight with X that left him severely damaged. He was knocked out and unable to respond to anyone; same with Leviathan. They had retreated to the Ashford Mansion basement and Ciel had begun her repairs on him in the night. Since Millay and her parents never really went down there (except to get furniture for special holidays and events), it would be safe to repair him here. Besides, Zero had already brought his capsule to the basement that held him in there anyway. Lelouch poured her some tea while she sat down with him. They had not stopped talking when they got back.

"Thank you." She said as she sipped some of it.

"When I first saw Zero…" Lelouch said. "I thought he was the most powerful thing ever produced. That I had the key to destroying Britannia right in my hands. But I see now that sometimes the key just doesn't go through."

"Mega Man X is far more powerful than Zero…at least that is what history entails." Ciel said as she began to patch up some wires. "Zero won that fight during the Sigma Virus incident years ago, but barely. And he was also defeated at the same time. He just didn't go down right away. X however locked away most of his power away during that fight."

"I saw Mega Man X before." Lelouch said. "But I did not think much of him. All I knew is that Britannia was securing reploids as well. I never knew how powerful that one was."

"He's the original." Ceil said. "The first Reploid ever produced. He's also a very kind and gentle soul. That's why he isn't intimidating. He has the weaponry needed to solve any situation, but he will do what it takes to keep himself from using it."

Ceil made a loud yawn. Lelouch looked at her eyes to see that they were bloodshot with bags under them.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"I…" She said. "I've been so tired. I haven't slept in three days now thanks to being a prisoner of war."

Lelouch turned his eyes away from her.

_I should have had them keep her there._

"I'm sorry." Lelouch said.

"What?" She asked.

"That was my fault." Lelouch said. "I should've had the resistance in Shinjuku take you back earlier instead of wait on it. I brought you pain that was not necessary."

"It's all right Zer…I mean Lelouch." She said.

"Here…" Lelouch said. "Why don't you get some sleep?"

"But I should repair him." She said. "I mean he's saved my life now three times. I can't owe him anymore than I already do. Besides don't you need a fresh soldier at all times?"

"Will he be fine?" Lelouch asked.

"Well…" She said. "None of his vital components have been damaged. So…"

"He will survive." Lelouch said. "I say we let him and her rest for a bit. They deserve it for my foolish arrogance. I let myself become over confident and cocky in that fight and got my pride and them injured. You need sleep. You can stay here for the next few nights."

"But you're supposed to be hiding!" Ciel said in surprise. "And…it's just…"

"Uncomfortable?" Lelouch asked. "May I ask where else you can go?"

Ciel thought about what Lelouch had said.

"Millay's parents do not live in the manor and do not come by often." Lelouch said. "And Millay herself has gone on a little trip for the next three days. The only ones here will be Nunally, C.C., and Sayoko. It will be okay for you to stay when you're weary. Refresh and renew yourself, your body, your mind, your spirit. Then get back to work."

"I see." Ciel said, with obvious fatigue. "Thank you for your kindness."

"I will have a room prepared for you." Lelouch said. "Please stay here for a bit."

Lelouch left the room. Ciel continued to do some work while he was gone, sipping the tea once in a while. After about a few minutes, Lelouch returned down in the basement.

"I called Millay and cleared it with her." Lelouch said. "Sayoko will prepare a bath for you and the room is all set up. Zero will be fine for tonight. We can work with him tomorrow."

"Thank you Lelouch." She said. "I'll go get ready."

Ciel put her tools away and then got up from where she was. She went upstairs and closed the door behind her. Lelouch sat there still and scratched his head.

"I'm living in a house with now three women; one of which who sleeps in the same bed as me." Lelouch said. "I must be really skilled at this or really unlucky."

Lelouch made a small chuckle.

"Perhaps both." He said.

Ciel took a bath shortly after she had talked to Lelouch. She had not taken a bath in so long that she almost fell asleep on how good she felt. Sayoko came in and managed to make her alert so she never reached that point. Since her clothes were now being washed, Ciel instead took a bathrobe and decided to sleep in that. She crawled into the bed that Lelouch had prepared for her, and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

_Zero…stay away from Repliforce._

_No…not again!_

_Zero, let's go to a society without humans._

_NO…PLEASE….NOT AGAIN…._

_I know that…but I still wanted to believe in that…with you…_

_NNNNNNOOOOOO!_

"IRIS!" Zero shouted, waking up in his capsule.

Zero looked around to see that was in his capsule. After the battle of Shinjuku, Zero had returned to where Lelouch had found him and had hauled his capsule to a hiding spot for some time. Once he figured out more about Lelouch, he moved the capsule into the basement of the Ashford Manor discreetly. Zero woke up to find that he was in a cold sweat and his shoulders burning. Sunlight from a window shined through on his eyes. Zero was breathing heavily for a few minutes, before wiping his face and beginning to recover.

"Another dream..." Zero said. "Same one as before."

He pressed a button on the capsule allowing it to open up. After the capsule had opened, Zero got out of the capsule and went to a mirror that was stored away in the basement to observe the damage. Ciel had done a good job in repairing what was damaged. His auto repair function had activated at some point and began to repair the rest. The hole in his shoulder was almost all gone. Although his body still had a lot of cuts and scars that directly showed wires still. But nothing serious.

"Leviathan." He said.

Zero ran around the basement. The Basement had lots of antiques all around it. Some old furniture as well. But mostly it contained boxes. Zero found Leviathan on a couch. She was still out, but alive. She didn't have auto repair systems like Zero so she still needed to be repaired still. Zero sighed with relief to see that she was alive.

He spent most of that hour finishing up the repairs Ciel didn't get to, finishing patching up all the lacerations on his body, fixing the wires that were still severed. By the time it was 11:00 o clock, Zero was completely repaired.

"Can't believe I lost." Zero said. "X…you've gotten better. I guess you really are the most powerful Reploid…but…I'm not going to stop."

Zero pressed the crystal on his head and activated disguise mode. The layer of Titanium on his body became data and the bio metal reacted to the program and became flesh. Zero sighed when he saw his human form.

* * *

X was taken back into the command center after his battle with Zero. Because his victory was an overwhelming success against Zero, Dolton felt the need that X needed a promotion. In the presence of several guards and Gilford, X was being awarded a silver star along with Harpuia.

"For great service in the eyes of Britannia," General Dolton said to X. "We award you with this silver star for the disabling of the Zero weapon. As of now you are a first class lieutenant. Harpuia you are promoted to Sergeant as of now."

"Thank you my lord." X said as he allowed a soldier to pin in on him and Harpuia. Of course, X's armor was made to resist even Knightmare bullets, so the solider found it hard to actually pin him. Even as Dolton continued to speak, the man tried as hard as he could to pin it on him.

"You have done well." He said "Of course, you only did chase him off. If you want to further your rank, you'll have to eliminate him next time; or perform a service of equal or greater value in the eyes of Cornelia."

"I will do what is commanded." X said.

Finally the soldier gave up, after yelling some profanities. He then handed the medal to them both.

"Figure this out for yourself." He said.

* * *

X and Harpuia left the room. X and Harpuia walked through the hallways of the hallways of the base.

"You seem a little on edge." Harpuia said.

"Zero is our enemy now." X said. "The only other Reploid who comes remotely close to my full power. I have reasons to be tense…still…for the enemy to be him. I just hoped that it would not have come to this."

"But you can defeat him…can you not?" Harpuria said.

X made a small laugh.

"I don't know." X muttered. "Even with my power, I still can't help but feel threatened by him. Zero carries about as unlimited potential as I do…meaning that there is always an apparent threat from him. I will do what it takes to fight him off, but I can't be too careless."

"Well it doesn't matter to me who he is to you." Harpuia said. "Me and Zero do not have a good history anyway. I look forward to seeing him again."

* * *

Ciel woke up to the morning light with complete satisfaction. The night's sleep had done her wonders. Never before had she felt as good as she felt now. Her body restored after lacking sleep for three days now. She desired to stay in bed and sleep the rest of the day. But she knew that she did have a job to do with Zero. She knew she had to get him up and running.

She got out of bed, still wearing the robe she had worn after her bath yesterday. Her clothes were all washed and left on the side of the bed. She decided to wait after she had washed her face first before she got them on. As Ciel was walking through the hallways, she looked in the living room to see a single figure there. A blond haired man wearing a black jacket, white t shirt, and black pants; wearing a silver necklace. She jumped right where she was in total fear and shock. Zero heard the noise from where he was. He turned around to see Ceil on the floor in fear.

"What?" He asked. "It's me Ciel."

Zero closed his eyes. Energy swirled around where he was and incased his body. When the energy cleared, Zero was revealed in his resistance armor looking at her.

"Zero." He said.

Ciel stayed in shock for a few seconds. But after that her eyes nearly sparkled with absolute joy. Overwhelmed with emotions of joy and gladness she rushed from where she was to Zero. Zero was expecting her to stop and talk to him when she got close, but instead, she rushed over to Zero and hugged him tightly. Zero nearly fell over for he was not expecting this.

"Zero…" She said. "You're…your alive. This is real."

Zero looked at her smiling face for a few seconds. He at first made no move toward her. But after he saw a single tear from her right eye form, he put his arms around her back and returned the hug. After a few seconds, they let go of each other.

"I never thought I would ever see you again." She said. "After Ragnorock exploded, I thought we would never see you again. Then we found you on the ground barely functioning. And when they told me there was a chance that you would never wake up…I…I…I didn't know what to do…"

"Calm down." Zero said. "I'm awake now. You did what you were able to do in your capability. It's not your fault."

"But how did recover so quickly?!" Ciel asked.

"My body has an auto repair function in it that allows the damaged parts to be repaired automatically." Zero said. "So any damage I receive as long as it not among the lines of fatal, I'll be able to recover from it. Even you should have remembered that."

"Oh…of course…that's right." Ciel said. "You are the most amazing Reploid ever created."

She grasped him a second time.

Zero hugged her again in return, completely unsure of what he was doing.

* * *

With the amount of money X was being paid now (an obvious attempt to keep the machines happy…seeing as they were starting to fear their powers now), X and Harpuia were now able to afford an apartment room. They decided to rent out a two bedroom apartment complex in order to help cut the amount of funds they would have to spend. It had two bedrooms, a kitchen, bathroom, and a rather large living room. The Kitchen to X was unnecessary as X did not require eating, even with the disguise mode activated. X right now was observing himself with the disguise mode active.

"Harpuia come see this." X said.

Harpuia left his room to see X. He shot back when he saw X.

"Master!" Harpuia said. "What happened to you?"

"It's something I took from Zero when we fought on Leviathan's ambush." X said. "Although the primary purpose is to disguise among humans, it makes me feel so…different. Like I'm actually a human."

"How so?" Harpuia asked.

X went over to Harpuia and touched his hand. The data of the disguise program entered into his brain. Harpuia activated the disguise program. After the effects that were generated when the program was active, Harpuia's human form was shown. He had a black hoodie on with a blue pair of jeans on. He had red sneakers and long green hair. Harpuia looked at himself in the mirror. Unusual feelings that he never had before began to enter into his mind.

"This is…" He began as he looked at himself. "Astounding. I feel…so different."

"It's spectacular isn't it?" X asked as watched Harpuia adore his new form. "It's primarily for disguise, but it alters everything. It alters a Reploid's bio metal so well, that the Reploid feels human."

"This by far is amazing." Harpuia said.

"I can't believe that Zero programmed this." X asked. "Or…whoever programmed it. I'm not sure right now.

"If we gave this program to other Reploids," Harpuia said. "Why just think of results. Reploids would be able to think differently, more independently. This would allow us to evolve to even further levels than what we already are.…damn I look good."

"Hahaha…what?" X asked jokingly.

"Hahaha…." Harpuia laughed. "I honestly don't know where that came from. But that proves my point. Reploids would be able to have things they desire without having to fight for it."

"Your right." X said. "If we gave this to other Reploids, we could breach that gap. We really could. Maybe even because the bio metal becomes manipulated, the Maverick Virus code may not be able to infect the reploid. And the Reploid would be able to live a life like a human by his choice. A world where Reploids and humans could interact with each other on the same level. That's the kind of life I want to see."

But even as he said that, X thought about it hard and serious.

_I can already see potential problems with this as well._

* * *

Meanwhile, Lelouch was busy having it out on C.C. for her not telling him about Mega Man X.

"I can't believe that you never told me about Mega Man X." Lelouch yelled at C.C.

"I did not believe that Mega Man X would have appeared around here." C.C. said.

"YOU SAID YOU BROUGHT THE OTHER REPLOIDS BACK ALONG WITH ZERO!" Lelouch shouted. "BECAUSE OF YOUR LACK OF PROVIDING ME THIS INTEL, ZERO AND LEVIATHAN BECAME INJURED!"

"Sorry." C.C. said.

C.C. sighed as she looked at Lelouch's complete angry face.

"All right." She said. "It's time to come clean a bit."

"Huh?" Lelouch asked.

So C.C. then began to tell Lelouch about the truth. How she never had truly taken the Reploids from their dimension. How she intercepted where Zero and Elpizo were originally being sent to. How she moved them to Shinjuku. And how she set up where Lelouch would meet Zero and Elpizo so he could get Zero on his side.

"And you mean to tell me that you never warped them here?" Lelouch said.

"I can observe both worlds because of the Geass being in both realms." C.C. said. "But when I draw objects from another world, I can only do it once at a time. I could never have been able to take all of them here in one go. Someone else on that side had a Geass ability that allowed him to rip a hole in the space time continuum to bring them all I swear to you I only brought Zero here…no one else."

"So I am not the only Geass user?" Lelouch asked.

"They are others out there." C.C. said. "Some with more frightening and destructive powers. Be on your guard Lelouch. This one that ripped that hole is probably the most powerful one of all."

* * *

While C.C. and Lelouch were talking, a probe that was recording them flew off before Lelouch and C.C. noticed.

"What should we do about them?" A voice said in darkened room as many different people watched the footage between Lelouch and C.C. "The two know too much about the world. And they know boss that you used the Geass now."

"Let them catch on." The old man said. "They have no idea of what were truly after. By the time Lelouch does, it'll far too late."

"Yeah boss." Another voice said. "You're always one step ahead."

"When you're defeated so many times in the past," The voice continued. "You have to learn how to think ahead. It's too bad you couldn't lure Zero in earlier."

"Meh." Another voice said. "The bastard blasted me off the support railing. And that damn witch drew him away."

"No matter." The Old man said. "He'll find out soon enough."

* * *

"You finished the human modification program!?" Ciel said as she looked at the disc.

"There was just some binary and C language issues." Zero said. "After I corrected those and modified the program to adjust to my armor, it worked fine. I guess you were closer to finishing it than you believed"

"I can't believe you finished it on your own!" Ciel said.

"Well it wasn't easy since I didn't have Cerveau or you to give me a hand." Zero said. "But I did manage to finish it. I sort of had an idea what to do. Otherwise…I wouldn't have lasted this long."

"Don't you know what this means?!" Ciel shouted in joy.

"Not really." Zero said.

"For the longest time," Ceil began. "Reploids have always desired to become human. Even though Reploids have their own emotions and personalities, the mere fact of the matter is that we humans are limited to what we can give them. We give them so much. But the Reploids desire more. And more we should give. No person who has a mind show ever be restricted in their thought process. With the human modification program inserted, the bio metal that all Reploids are made from will be influenced, allowing them to form a simulated human body. A human body, even if simulated, still carries a brain that acts the exact same way. Meaning…"

"That a Reploid can have those extra thoughts and stuff that they desire." Zero said.

"And then the virus wouldn't be able to infect them if it still exists!" Ceil said. "You can't get a computer virus if you have a human brain! And that same Reploid won't choose to become Maverick by choice. He has everything he could want."

"Ciel you're a genius." Zero said. "If it wasn't for you, this program would never have existed."

"And if you didn't live…" Ciel said. "It never would have been finished."

Ciel made a large smile to Zero. Zero in return smiled back. But as she walked away, Zero turned around with a small worrisome face.

"But…I can't help but feel that this program will create more problems than fix." He muttered silently.

* * *

Later that day, Lelouch met with Ciel personally to learn more about the girl. Ciel had managed to fix up Leviathan so all she needed now was rest. Ciel and Lelouch met outside on the patio out there. Ceil personally thanked Lelouch for allowing her to hide at the mansion.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay here Zero." Ciel said to Lelouch.

"No it was my pleasure." Lelouch said as he poured some tea for Ciel.

"But I won't be able to stay here for long." Ciel said. "I mean once the owner gets back…"

"That won't be a problem anymore." Lelouch said. "Zero has decided to let you stay with him."

"Hmm?" She said as she sipped some of the tea.

"Zero is using this program along with altered data in the school system to allow him to be a student." Lelouch said. "He has a second bed in that dorm. You'll be able to stay there for a bit. And if that doesn't work, I have secured a command center for my army to be formed. You will be able to stay there as well. As far as I am concerned, you're safe now."

"Thank you Lelouch again." She responded. "Even though you were the one to order Zero to save me, you were still there to try and save me."

"Well I can't have someone who could possibly give intelligence to the enemy fall into their hands now can I?" Lelouch said. "Besides your talents as a scientist and knowledge of other reploids will be needed if we are to defeat Britannia."

"Well…" She began. "I don't really know enough about Britannia to know which side is right or wrong. But I do know that the way they dealt with those rebels was cruel, I fought once to stop stuff like that; and I can still fight."

"So you'll join me?" Lelouch asked.

"I will." Ciel said.

Lelouch went over to Ciel and shook her hand.

"Welcome in." Lelouch said.

Ciel looked at him and smiled.

_She's a good person. And she has a kind heart. If I destroy Britannia, me and her could help rebuild the country. She knows her way around with things. However, for now, I cannot allow her to remember my true identity._

Lelouch activated the Geass.

* * *

Axl was busy wiping some of his guns. He hadn't been doing too much in the JLF since he joined (other than cleaning). He went on a couple missions once in a while and wiped out a couple guards. But all in all, he really didn't do too much.

Of course he really didn't care. As long as he had a purpose.

"Axl!" Tohdoh shouted as he walked in.

"Yikes!" He shouted as he jumped up. "Whatever it is man I didn't do it!"

"Of course you didn't." Tohdoh said. "That's why I need you."

"Huh?" Axl grunted.

"One of our own has taken several of our men and has gone to do a useless mission." Tohdoh said. "They have went to the Sakuradite allocation meeting at a hotel with plans of kidnapping innocent civilians and executing them to make Britannia suffer for it's injustices. I have warned everyone never to make foolish moves. I cannot have him going around and poisoning our ranks any further. A good number of men have already gone with him and our marching blindly towards their deaths."

"Uh-huh." Axl said.

"Do what must be done." Tohdoh said throwing Axl a silenced pistol.

"Eliminate the traitor." Axl said, catching the gun and cocking it into place. "You got it."


	18. Chapter 17: Preparing the way

"_Will all our sins be justified?" Within Temptation – Hands of Sorrow_

"It's this way." Zero said as he guided the Eleven resistance members to Lelouch's base.

"Is Zero there waiting for us?" Ohgi asked as they were walking.

"Yeah he's there." Zero said. "I think he's planning on joining up with you guys. Then again, I have no idea what that man is thinking. Just follow me; we'll all find out when we get there."

Zero led the entire resistance movement under the cover of darkness from the underground tunnels. Zero knew for a fact that Lelouch was now serious on making the small numbers of Elevens into an army that could resist their oppressors.

_I still wonder how Lelouch is planning on doing that. Physically they're all in great condition and are more than combat suited. It's our weaponry. Even with the stuff we stole from that supply depot, it's not enough to launch a sufficient battle. We need Knightmares._

Zero's thought was cut short when he heard a series of metal objects hit the floor. Kionue had dropped the crate full of guns she was carrying.

"Hey watch it!" Zero shouted.

"I'm so sorry." She said.

Zero simply sighed. He went over to where she had dropped the guns and began to pick each one of them up. He put them back in the box and picked it up himself.

"I'll carry this." He said.

"I'm so sorry…" She continued. "We've just been carrying this stuff for hours now."

"Don't feel apologetic." He said. "Carry something you can handle and get back to work."

"Damn right!" Tamaki shouted. "Where did you get all of this shit from Red Knight!? Guns. Medical equipment. Even a couple Sutherlands!"

He didn't answer…but Zero knew. This was all the backup equipment they had from that supply depot Zero ransacked when Lelouch first made his appearance as Zero. They had decided to move the equipment closer to the command center that Lelouch had set up now to manage it.

Eventually they came to a large cave. Inside of it, they saw an extremely large vehicle. It looked like that of an RV, but it looked military class and it was huge. It also was big. Very big. And it was…well decorated. It was most likely a decommissioned command center that a noble bought and redesigned as a private transport.

"Geez." Zero said, looking at the whole thing. "Guess that's why we're hiding this underground."

* * *

The Resistance leaders walked inside as Zero led them in. The command center was big. There was a rather large couch the occupied much of the other side of the room. There was another couch in the living room area that was about twenty feet south from the original couch. A large TV was seen on an entertainment center. There was also a golden set of stairs leading to the next floor and an actual stairwell, made with marble and thick granite all designed neatly. The second floor had a hallway that led to several different rooms. Interior wise, the carpet was a thick purple with two gold stripes on the sides of a red middle. The walls made with purple paint. What the walls were actually made of was unidentifiable.

Ciel and Leviathan were there as well. Leviathan was in her human form; wearing a black jacket and a small black tank top under it. She was also wearing some small shorts and some boots. Ciel was wearing the same outfit she always had on, typing on a highly advanced laptop. Her laptop was very slim, about the size of a Dell laptop. Instead though of a monitor, the laptop created holographic screens. It had other windows open around her. It definitely showed that Ciel was not from around here.

"Come in." Lelouch said. "From now on this will be our headquarters."

"Whoa." Ohgi said. "So, you think joining up with us is a good idea?"

"Yes." Lelouch said. "We are comrades after all."

"Whoa." Tamaki said as he began to explore the transport.

"Do you mind if I ask how you got this?" Ohgi asked.

"I borrowed it from a noble who indulges my requests." Lelouch answered.

"You asked for it!?" Ohgi asked in surprise.

"Bribe sounds better." Zero said.

"Don't worry." Lelouch continued. "No strings attached. Everyone, before you continue your exploration, I suppose official introductions with members you're not familiar with is taken out of the way."

Zero, Leviathan, and Ciel stood up over where Lelouch was. Lelouch stretched his hand out over Zero first.

"This man over here has no name; you will all call him the "Red Knight"." Lelouch said. "He is a former Britannian who detests his country after the war in 2010. He also harbors deep hatred to them for crimes against humanity that have never made the news yet. He is joining us as a way to extract revenge against them."

"I remember this guy!" Tamaki shouted. "This is the wise ass who thought he could beat me!"

"Tamaki." Lelouch said. "I would encourage you not to attack him. This man has gone through fierce physical augmentations through science that is unknown to me. He is quite dangerous. I believe Ohgi witnessed some of his abilities first hand."

"Yeah." He said. "I would watch your mouth Tamaki. This guy doesn't need a Sutherland to destroy Knightmares."

"HUH!?" Tamaki shouted.

Lelouch then put his hand over Leviathan.

"This woman is Leviathan." Lelouch said. "She is highly skilled at aquatic warfare and will helping us when it comes to setting up plans that involve moving along the ocean."

"Hello." She said with enthusiasm. Not a lot of the males made a proper response back, as her human body were something to be desired. Her outfit choice probably had something to do with it.

Lelouch then stretched his hand over Ciel.

"And finally…" Lelouch said. "This is Ciel. She is a former Britannian scientist, with knowledge of weapons and robotics. She will be managing Research and Development once we develop our cause to a greater extent than we have now."

"So you hang out with Britannians?" Kallen asked.

"Not every Britannian enjoys what their country does, Kallen." Lelouch said. "There are people who detest their country. But none of them have the means to do anything about it. They have come because they have the means and choose to use them. Now that we have introductions out of the way, please feel free to get to know each other and explore your new base."

Zero, Leviathan, and Ciel returned to their original spots. Ciel returned to use a laptop from her time. It looked so advanced. The screen was holographic and could even produce additional screens if Ciel had more windows up than needed. Ciel was currently surfing the internet, looking up information on things about the area and using the data Leviathan had provided her about other capsules to search for more of them. The laptop itself looked about the size of a standard Toshiba 1300, but instead of a screen for the top, was just a plastic case for it.

"Check this place out." Kento said as went searching around. "It's got a second story and everything."

"On the other hand…" Kionue said. "No one would expect us in a place like this."

"It's even got a TV." Yoshidia said as he turned it on.

Some of the Black Knights went to watch a bit while the news was playing. Ciel continued to type on her laptop. She had her eye on Leviathan, who was quiet the entire time. She seemed to have a lot on her mind.

* * *

"This brings back any memories?" Ciel asked Zero as she walked over to him.

"We still need a fully developed army." He said. "We're not even close to that…have to cross that threshold first. But…to answer your question, yeah."

"So this is what it's like to be on the Resistance?" Leviathan asked. "I must say…it's really boring and uninteresting…but maybe that's cause of what we're up against."

"You signed up for this." Zero said. "You're not going to fly the coop right after you signed on?"

Leviathan shook her head. She made up her mind. She had already broke the first law of robotics. What else did she have to lose?

"Good." Zero said. "I don't need a traitor in our midsts right now."

"Still having trouble with discerning my alignment huh?" She asked. "Well it won't matter to me in the end…I'll prove to you I'm loyal."

She walked away, leaving Ciel and Zero by themselves.

"I guess I have been doubting her." Zero said. "I say we let her thin…wait Yoshidia go back to that channel."

Zero took the remote from Yoshidia and returned it to the new station that was playing.

"What are we seeing down there, Neige?" A TV reporter asked at the TV station.

Zero and Ciel shot up when they saw Neige there. Both Ciel and Zero knew her. She was a TV reporter back from Neo Arcadia that had rebelled from Doctor Weil and left the area. She helped Zero a lot when he was fighting against Weil. Now it looks like she was a Britannian reporter. Though how she ended up like that was completely unknown to Zero and Ciel. She still looked the same, but was in a business suit as she reported what was going on.

"Right now I am standing in front of Lake Kawaguchi convention center hotel." Neige said as the camera rolled. "The hotel jackers have identified themselves as the Japan Liberation Front, and have taken hostage several members of the Sakuradite Allocation meeting, well noted among there is Christian James, and several tourists who were at the scene when the incident happened. This is a video submitted by the perpetrators. You can see Christian James there along with several students."

The footage that was displayed was a large storehouse room for food at the hotel. There were many Britannians there along with many armed Japanese guards who were pointing guns at the students. Zero and Kallen's eyes widened when they saw the people that they knew captured.

_The Student Council!_

_Oh no! What the hell are those Japanese thinking!?_

* * *

Tohdoh was also watching the news about the incident as well. He knew Kusakuba was going to be doing this soon. Earlier before he did, Tohdoh gave had Axl deployed over by him in order to supposedly give him support. In reality, Axl was to execute him when he had the chance.

"The leader of the perpetrators identified himself as Lt. Kusakuba from the Japanese Liberation front." Neige continued on screen.

A surge of anger rose up in Tohdoh's veins.

_That idiot! Axl, get rid of him when you get the chance._

* * *

"Sakuradite," Neige continued to report. "As it essential in the manufacturing of the high temperature super conductive substance, directly affects the national security of the world. It is an important. Area 11 is the largest production zone of Sakuradite; supplying 70% of the world's demands. The national sakuradite conference is held here every year in order to determine how much each country is allocated. It is this fact that separates Britannia from the rest of the world. The terrorists were obviously aware of the conference and choose this as a target."

* * *

"They made their move." Kento said.

"They're the biggest anti-Britannian faction after all." Ohgi said. "So of course they don't want to play Second fiddle."

"Compared to us?" Yoshidia asked.

"Tactically, they made a wise choice of strategy; but how do they plan on escaping this?" Ciel asked.

Lelouch continued to listen in as everyone talked. He heard his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. Lelouch picked it up and saw that it was Leval. He allowed it to go to voice mail, for now was not the time to talk. Although he knew exactly what he was going to tell him.

_I know Leval…but…_

"Lelouch." Zero whispered. "That was the student council…"

"I know." Lelouch said. "Believe me; I'm just as a scared as you are."

* * *

Neige put down her microphone as the camera boy went to take a break. She went over to Diethard; who was clapping his hands as she walked over.

"Well…" She began. "How'd I do?"

"Spectacular." He said. "I guess that young lady I rescued from that lake was a wise decision."

Neige nodded. She didn't remember what happened exactly, but she had remembered hearing that Zero was alive and waking up and the whole world went blank after that. She then woke up drowning in a lake. Next thing she knew, Diethard jumped in and pulled her out. As she stayed with him, she began to volunteer to help the news crew. Diethard recognized her with a natural talent as a reporter. Even though she had no degree to present, her knowledge was more board than any of the graduates and interns Diethard had under his command. He decided today to give her a shot at a news cast. And she landed it perfectly.

"Thanks." She said.

"No." He said. "Thank you. The plan you wrote up for the editing has saved me and my crew quite a bit of effort. No degree. Yet here you are at the age of eighteen and you're almost as good as me…almost."

"What?" She said. "Did I just get hired or something?"

"I didn't say that." Diethard said. "But I am highly considering it."

"Really!?" She shouted. "You really are!?"

"Your talents are highly advanced for someone your age; even better than that other graduated college students that got hired here." Diethard said. "Not a lot of people are going into news lately so I need my hands on a fresh young lad (or in your case, lass) who has the knowledge of ten college students. Stand by and remain waiting. The situation is destined to increase in tensity at any moment, so be ready to report the situation."

"You got it boss." She said.

* * *

"All the bridges that link to the hotel have been destroyed, except for the main one." General Dolton began to explain in the Command Center. The Command Center was rolled in along with the military within minutes after the hijacking. Mega Man X and Harpuria were also standing by. "Attempts to approach the building from air and sea have failed."

The command center was posted by the only remaining bridge to Britannia. The hotel itself was in the middle of an entire lake. Images of a Helicopter being shot out of the air and several Britannian troops being shot from the sea were shown.

"There are only two options for us to take if we are to rescue the hostages." Dolton said.

A 3D model of the hotel was generated. It showed the inside of the hotel, the bridge, and under it. Camera screen moved away from the top of the hotel and then to the sides, revealing an underground tunnel.

"The lifeline tunnel is directly under the convention center." Dolton continued. "If used that in our operation, we can destroy the foundation block and sink the hotel. This tunnel is used to deliver stock and a Sutherland might be able to fit through it. That's where X and Harpuia will come in."

"When the hotel is sunk, you want us to rescue the hostages." X said.

"Yes." Dolton said. "Harpuia will approach from the air while you infiltrate from the ground. Do not worry about eliminating the terrorists; just get the hostages out of there. Don't worry; the enemy is most likely prepared, but there shouldn't be any real problem."

"Not for us at least." Harpuia muttered.

X watched on the battle screen as three Sutherlands were being loaded into the underground shaft.

_Good luck there pilots._

"X!" Dolton bellowed. "Harpuia! Go and prepare for infiltration."

"Yes my lord!" The Two Reploids shouted, running out of the room.

* * *

X continued to monitor everything from a holo screen on his X-Buster. So far no problems were detected. The Three Sutherlands landed on the tracks safely with no problems and then began to charge forward in the tunnel.

"Based on the level of weaponry the enemy has used so far, we can easily evade them." A pilot said.

"Yeah well be careful anyway." X said over com-link.

"We will." The pilot responded. "Thanks X. Good luck topside."

"You too." X said.

X and Harpuria ran out of the base and stood by the bridge. The Knightmares began to move silently toward the Hotel. Meanwhile, the JLF were already preparing defenses of their own. They had already caught the three Knightmares, and X and Harpuria were in sight.

* * *

"So those are the so called Reploids?" A JLF member said from the roofs as used binoculars to observe the area.

"That's them." Axl said.

_Shit. I didn't think all those rumors about X being part of the military were true when I infiltrated in. This is not going to be the easiest shot I ever did. Nor do I really want to take it either. But X is going to kill me (literally) if he finds out what I did, so I got no choice._

"Axl!" A JLF member said.

"I'm on it; I'm on it." Axl said, materializing a very large sniper rifle in his hand. In fact when it was done generating, Axl had to grab it with two hands because of the size. "The Blue one will be the hardest one to hit, but I'm sure I can nail the green one no problem."

Axl readied himself on the window, setting up his sniper rifle on a tripod and positioning himself where he could move around anywhere with ease. He inserted the scope on the top of his rifle and locked it into place. He inserted what appeared to be a battery pack on the bottom of the rifle and a laser pointer on the end of the rifle.

* * *

"As expected, they're coming in from below." A JLF member said to his comrade the radio.

"All right." The other said. "Mercury (II) fulminate unit 2 activated. All four linked structures on both sides are in position. Superconducting maglev style shrapnel cannon, energy confirmed!"

Axl held out his hand and the crystal on his head glowed. An energy coding of 0 and 1s appeared in his hand. What came out after the materialization was done was a small collection of large gold steel rounds. Axl opened his gun up like a .45 rifle and loaded the first round in place. He cocked the bullet in place.

"Safety's off people." Axl warned as he clicked the safety off and peered his eye in his scope.

_These are no ordinary Axl bullets. These are Anti-Reploid rounds. Rounds made to be strong enough to directly tear open machinery and large enough to blow off parts of the body. The battery pack will increase the velocity of the bullet by at least 150%. Hopefully with the speed of the bullet from its original firing speed, combined with this battery pack, X will be unable to avoid it and I can disable him. Sorry X._

"Superconducting maglev style shrapnel cannon." Axl heard on his radio frequency. "FIRE!"

* * *

The Knightmares were unprepared for what awaited them. The single round flew towards them as one round. After the round got close by the Knightmares, it opened up and released several large 200mm steel ball bearings. The Knightmares tried to evade, but with them going everywhere, they could not. All three Knightmares were destroyed instantly.

* * *

"They did it!" One member shouted.

"They sure did." Another said.

"The Mercury (II) fulminate unit sure is useful." Another one said.

"You guys are welcome for the mods." Axl said as he peered in his scope.

* * *

"All three of them were wiped out!?" Dolton yelled.

"It seems that the enemy is using a modified Glasgow with a mounted Anti-Knightmare rifle on it; based as a Linear cannon." A lower ranking commander said.

"So breaking through on the bottom is impossible!?" Dolton screamed.

"Not without massive losses." Gilford said.

"We still have the Reploids on scene." The officer replied. "Why don't we deploy them?"

Dolton growled a bit. He was hoping that the first operation would work. It would less dangerous than for X and Harpuia.

"New orders you two!" Dolton shouted. "Move directly into the building and rescue all the hostages!"

* * *

"Looks like our Knightmare squad below failed." Harpuia said.

"I guess." X said. X shouted in the air and was covered in energy as he activated the Light Armor. "All right! Let's do this!"

Harpuia activated his beam sabers and used his thrusters to begin flying towards the building. X himself began to zoom toward it himself.

* * *

"Both Reploid units are moving in." A JLF member said. "The Blue one will reach us within 1.7 minutes. The Green one at a mere 2.6 minutes."

"Our weapons stand no chance against those two." A JLF officer said.

"Men." Axl said. "Fire your weapons."

All of them looked at Axl, who was still looking through his scope.

"If you fire your weapons," Axl began. "You'll be able to occupy their thoughts. My rifle is too big. If they see it, they'll be able to dodge it with ease. Occupy the green one's thoughts while I get a good lock."

"What about the Blue one?" A member asked.

Axl made a small chuckle to himself.

"Trust me." He said. "If that blue one is anything how I remember him, all I need is to disable the green one."

* * *

The JLF listened to Axl and began to fire their weapons at Harpuria. Harpuria easily moved in and out of the ammo and took almost no damage from bullets that came into contact. All the while, X was still speeding towards the building. Harpuria continued to dodge the rounds.

"Hehe…" Axl laughed. "I may be a prototype Reploid, but I can tell that my targeting system is far more advanced than yours. I'll have your dodging pattern analyzed within a few seconds."

Harpuia continued to fly around the area, dodging the ammo as he went. He banked sharply to the right, and then banked to the left; right in direct range with Axl's scope.

"Sorry about this." Axl said.

* * *

Axl pulled the trigger and fired a single Anti-Reploid round at Harpuia. The round moved so fast that Harpuia had no time to counter. The round smashed straight into his right shoulder, severing off his right arm and damaging part of his body and face. Unable to recover from the attack, Harpuia began to slowly descend to the ground.

X looked when he heard Harpuia's scream for agony on radio. He looked up to see the open wound on his arm and see Harpuia descend to the sea below.

"Dammit!" X shouted, dashing towards him.

X used his brakes on the bridge and jetted over to Harpuria. He grabbed his comrade in midair and the switched the Falcon Armor. He then activated the energy flight system and quickly began to fly away from the fight. Axl ejected the first round he fired and loaded a second round. He quickly used his targeting system to project X's path. He fired another round, missing him though. The force of the round hitting the water was so powerful that the splash that resulted from the round hitting the water ejected fifty feet in the air. He loaded another and fired again, hitting the top of X's shoulder, but damaging only the armor. X then managed to make it to the other side of the River where the R&D staff was. The staff quickly loaded Harpuia to a stretcher and carried him away from the battle. Axl fired one more round by X's feet. X jumped away from it and landed back where he started.

* * *

"BOO YAH MOTHER FUCKER!" Axl shouted, positioning his left hand with the rock on symbol and began to headband.

All of the JLF began to cheer as Axl raised both arms in the air and bowed.

_Now I wait for these idiots to leave Kusakuba unguarded. Then I finish the job._

* * *

"Harpuia!" X shouted. "Harpuia! Are you alright!?"

"UUUGGgghhhh…." He grunted. "X…I…can't….feel my arm…"

"Your arm was severed." X said as he examined the round in his shoulder. "This is an Anti-Reploid round."

"What the bloody hell are a bunch of Elevens using that kind of ammo for!?" Harpuria shouted.

"I don't know." X said as he tried to keep up with the R&D team. "Better question...how did they get these…these don't even exist yet."

"Come in X!" Dolton shouted. "Status report."

"Sir…the enemy has a sniper team with a high enough caliber rounds to destroy both me and Harpuia." X said. "Continued attacks on the building may result in further losses."

* * *

"WHAT!?" Dolton shouted. "They can't enter either!?"

"I'm afraid the situation is worse than expected." X said.

"We won't be able to fight Zero's bodyguard." Dolton said.

"Should we at least allow negotiations so that the hostages…" Gilford began.

"DON'T SHOW WEAKNESS TO TERRORISTS!" Cornelia shouted.

"But Princess Euphemia…" Gilford whispered.

"WHAT!?" X shouted over to Gilford's ear piece com-link. "You mean the princess is there!?

"I'm afraid so…" Cornelia relayed back. "She was supposed to be there listening on the conference so her name is not on the list. If her identity is discovered, the terrorists will most likely use her as a bargaining chip for the hostage negotiations."

"Then we better find a way out of this soon." X said.

* * *

"So what do we have about him?" A scientist asked.

A Britannian envoy of scientists was busy working on a secret project. The project was to create a massive super-weapon by the name of Siegfried. So far, only an elite few knew about such a weapon's existence. The location of the base they were at was an underground city in the middle of a desert.

"He's perfect." Another scientist said. "The weapon schematics and upgrades to Siegfried's weaponry have made the weapon more than combat ready. Once it's finished, nothing will be able to stop Britannia."

"Well I'll be damned." The head scientist said. "He's really this good?"

"The weapons he added and upgrades he attached have increased combat reliability by 20%." The scientist replied.

"Well I'll be." The head again said. "I'm going to have to go and congratulate the bastard."

The head got up from his chair and then went over to another room. It was a large sever complex, holding all the servers and databases that the scientists had, looking just like a server complex that was used in the old days. In the center of the room, a single Reploid was hard at work. With the lab coat he had on, unless you looked at him from the front, you would not be able to tell if he was a Reploid or not.

"Gate!" The Head scientist shouted.

Gate turned around to from his computer to see his boss.

"Oh; greetings boss." He said as he got up from his chair. "To what do I owe the honor of you coming here personally?"

"Gate you son of a bitch; I knew you were good news the moment we lifted you out of the capsule." He said. "I just looked at these weapon designs on my way here that you added to the Siegfried. You're exactly the kind of person we need at this place."

The head scientist reached out his hand to Gate. Gate proceeded to shake the hand of his boss.

"So I came here to thank you personally." He said.

"Well boss," Gate said. "I don't exactly know what to say other than your welcome. Oh…I also have some new designs and edits for the propulsion system on the Siegfried."

Gate pulled a disc out of his lab coat and handed it to the head.

"It's beta right now…" He said. "But I should have the Alpha designed within the next week or so."

"Master V.V. is already impressed with your current upgrades." He said. "Anymore performances like the one you have now and you're sure in for a promotion."

"I guess I have a goal to set then." Gate said as the scientist left.

Gate went to sit down. He looked up at the ceiling where the lights were. Memories of his time back on his world began to flood in.

"Weird." He said. "One second I am floating in darkness and fire…and then the next I am here. Life. A very strange thing to my eyes. How easily can one thing and another change in an instant. One second I am at the top of the world, only to have it washed away. Such as I deserved. Will all of our sins be justified?"

Gate shook his head.

"What are you saying to yourself old boy!?" He said. "You shouldn't be thinking about this. You need to concentrate on your work. But then again it's hard to avoid forgetting such past sins. I guess this is the fate of those who become sane after weeks of insanity and mass murder."

Gate began to again type on his computer and draw more weapon designs.

"Sure hope this job doesn't have the same effect." Gate said. "At least here they don't mind me creating the perfect model."

The head scientist watched Gate in the database room for another few minutes. He flicked his finger in the direction of another scientist who was also listening in.

"Call the lobbyist we have in Area 11 and make sure they gets their R&D department to start development of those machines ASAP."

* * *

"Are we special envoys not allowed to participate in the operation?" Suzaku asked as he stared off towards the building.

"I put in a request." Lloyd said. "But because our branch is different, they treat us as irregulars."

Lloyd grabbed a stone from the ground and whizzed it on a lake. The stone popped off the water several times before it eventually crashed into the water.

"They can't leave the operation in the hands of an Eleven." Suzaku said.

"Viceroy-Governor Cornelia takes distinguished pride between Britannians and Numbers." Lloyd said.

"It's not enough for her to accept us then?" Suzaku asked.

"If you think about that," Cecile said. "What good is the Honorary Britannian system then?"

"Maybe it simply entails the illusion of some pride." X said as he walked out of the mobile R&D lab. "Maybe they have it simply to give the Japanese the illusion that they are of value. But it when it comes down to it, it's nothing but smoke and mirrors."

Suzaku looked at X as X walked back to the Command Center.

* * *

The rebellion right now was busy unloading the equipment that they and Zero had brought in today. Ciel was busy connecting cords into Zero's body to make for any last minute checks and repairs. Leviathan was still having a lot on her mind. It's obvious the fact her friend tried to kill her was still on her mind.

"Hey where should I put this box?" Yoshidia asked Ohgi while the team was busy unloading the equipment that they were able to unload.

"Over there by the driver's seat." Ohgi said.

"Hey where's that box that I placed here!?" Kento shouted.

"I moved it." Leviathan said. "It was in everyone's way."

Ciel typed away on her computer and then popped out a computer chip that she had connected into her computer. Zero was busy connected into the computer through a USB jack.

"There." She said.

"What'd you do?" He asked.

"I fixed your ability to use your Black armor." She said. "You know…from the Maverick wars."

"Is it available for use?" He asked.

"Yes." She said. "You'll be able to use it. But you have to be careful. Your Black form won't last forever, so make sure you know precisely when you're going to use it."

"How long can I use it right now?" He asked.

"It's not fully repaired yet; I'm still studying the rest about you before I do any more repairs." She said. "I don't want to damage you. And it's not like we have the best equipment available right now anyway. I venture guess about ten minutes. Would not say any longer than that. After you use it, I'd say it'll take a day for the power to charge up. That is until I repair the form entirely. I swear your data is all messed up, and I can't tell from what."

"That's fine by me." He said, taking the USB cord out of his back and taking the computer chip from Ciel's hand. "Triple my power for ten minutes. I can deal with that."

Zero and Ciel looked up and saw Kallen talking with Lelouch who were upstairs. Zero and Ciel got up and went over to where Kallen was and she talked with Lelouch.

"Hey Zero." She said. "What do you think will happen to the hostages?"

"Well…" Lelouch said as he muted the TV. "There is no real reason for the captors to let the hostages live."

"I see…" She said.

"Hey Zero." Ohgi said as he went over to Lelouch. "Do you mind if we distribute these to everyone?"

Inside the box, there appeared to be solid black shirts. There were also black skirts in there for the female members.

"I think they're pretty cool, but since we're a resistance, I thought…"

"NO!" Lelouch shouted as he got up. "We are not a resistance."

Ohgi looked confused when he heard Lelouch say that.

"Then what are we?" He asked.

"What we aim to be." Lelouch said. "To become allies of justice."

Lelouch stretched out his hand and crunched it together. Ohgi bowed his head in approval and handed an outfit to Kallen. He began to leave the room, but then remembered Ciel was there.

"I'm sorry Ciel." He said. "We couldn't find an outfit that would fit you…"

"Are you saying I'm fat!?" She shouted.

"No no no no!" Ohgi said. "It's just that you're a little short!"

"Oh is that it now!?" She shouted.

Zero made a small chuckle.

"What are you laughing about!?" She shouted.

"Nothing." Zero said quickly.

* * *

The hostage carried on through most of the day and continued on until night fell. X made no more attempts to breach the building on the account of Axl being there (Unknown to him), the fact that Harpuia's injury was severe, and because of the hostages. When Axl was certain that X was done attempting to breach the building he retired from his sniper post and went back to where the hostages were. The room where everyone was stored was a food storage room, holding many crates full of food and drink.

"Hey guys!" He said. "Everything good here?"

"Yes." A soldier said. "Very good Axl. You outdid yourself a second time."

Axl went over to a crate and sat down. He put his Sniper rifle on the ground and allowed it to dematerialize from where it was back into his brain.

"I hope you guys have been at least treating them well." Axl said. "I mean sure their people did enslave you…but these are civilians. They might not even agree with how their government does anything."

No one responded to Axl.

"Hey I'm talking to you guys!" He said a bit louder.

A crackle from the communicator of one of the guards. The guard grabbed it and listened in from an order from Kusakuba. He looked at another guard who nodded his head to signal his approval. They then grabbed a single civilian from the group. A young man in his twenties was grabbed and pulled forcibly by his captors.

"Hey; what are you doing!?" Axl said as he got up.

"Britannia's waited too long for our demands." A JLF member said. "So we need to send a message."

"Send a message?" Axl asked. "But how and…NO YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Yes we can." He said.

"He's just a kid!" Axl shouted. "They don't deserve this! Hell seventy-eight percent of these people have done no harm to you!"

"Silence weapon!" The JLF member said. "You are a mere tool of the JLF. Know your place!"

"Why you little…" Axl said.

The JLF member grabbed the butt of his gun and beat it into Axl's stomach. Axl flew on the floor and looked up as the two guards who were holding the mere child began to carry him off. Axl simply looked up as the kid was carried to his doom. He wanted to kill them, but if he did it here, all of the hostages would be in danger. And then JLF would try and kill him, forcing Axl to kill of them. This would put the honest bunch of JLF members in danger. Axl in the end had no choice but to watch.

"I can't believe this…" he said as the guards vanished into another hallway. "To resort to such cruelty…two wrongs don't make a right."

_You bastard Kusakuba. It's no wonder Tohdoh marked you for death. I'll make sure to kill you personally._

* * *

"The special sniping platoon is in position." An officer said over the radio. "They are currently awaiting orders. The commanders of each squadron are still conducting recon. We should have more visual Intel shortly."

* * *

Suzaku shut off the radio. He was busy preparing his Knightmare in case the R&D division was called into duty. He was busy configuring the set up for the Lancelot while he waited for orders.

"Those people who were captured were of the student council were they not?" Cecile asked. "The negotiations are still going on…"

"I am a member of an organization." Suzaku replied. "I must place myself for the organization before my own personal emotions."

Suzaku used the camera feed built into his Knightmare to observe the area. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Everything was calm since the combat earlier this day. Everything was calm and tranquil.

Too tranquil.

Suzaku when he adjusted his camera feed to the top of the building noticed unusual activity.

"Cecile!" He said. "Look over there."

The camera feed zoomed in. What he saw were several JLF guards; and a tied up Britannian within their ranks. The guards slowly by slowly moved the young child over by the edge.

"They mean to push him off!" Cecile shouted.

"Stop." Suzaku said quietly.

It didn't change anything. The JLF guards inched him over and pushed the young man off the edge. The man was now plummeting to his doom.

"SSSTTTTTOOOOPPPPP!" Suzaku screamed as the man vanished behind some trees.

* * *

Back at the Command Center, all of the troops had just witnessed what had happened to the man. After a few seconds, General Kusakuba reappeared on screen.

"If our demands are heard silent any longer," He said. "We will make someone fly every thirty minutes. For the sake of the hostages, I suggest you decide quickly."

X, Dolton, Gilford, and Cornelia walked down the hallway of the mobile command center. A simple military base like hallway. Grayish walls with a trail of lights on the top. All of them were now scared stiff. The princess was still in danger and now the JLF were executing hostages.

"Killing someone just to show they're serious." Dolton said. "How barbaric."

"Based on recent history of Britannia/Japanese relationship, I really can't say I'm surprised their doing this." X said. "They probably believe it to be some form of revenge."

"Should we at least proceed with negotiations to let them set the women and children free?" Gilford asked.

"NO!" Cornelia shouted. Although her tone was serious, anyone who was around her long enough would know she herself was becoming desperate. "Negotiating with them would simply acknowledge their demands."

"We can't just sit here too much longer." X said. "We're running out of options."

"Should we storm in by force?" Dolton said.

"Bad idea." X said. "If we have to do that, it'll have to be done in secret and without their knowledge. And we tried that unfortunately earlier today. We all know how that ended. We've already lost twenty three men, there's no reason to risk anymore."

"Indeed." Gilford said. "We should only do such an act when we are sure Princess Euphie is safe."

"My lord." X said turning to Dolton. "Not that I am questioning your decisions, but we do have the Z-10 Lancelot on standby. Should we allow them to deploy?"

"That decision is for the Viceroy-Governor to decide." Dolton said.

Cornelia just groaned loudly. She was running out of options.

_Euphie…_

"Viceroy-Governor!" An officer shouted as he ran through. "It's Zero!"

"Zero?" X asked.

"Zero has contacted us." He replied.


	19. Chapter 18: The Black Knights

"_We, the Black Knights, shall be the judges of the world." Lelouch Di Britannia_

"What?" Dietard asked as he fished while Neige watched. "Car #3 was stolen by Zero? How is the military managing this?"

"It seems it was stolen without them noticing." A reporter replied.

Diethard looked frustrated. It was currently hour six of the hostage situation and already enough had happened to Britannia to make everyone concerned. All of their attack waves had been subdued by the JLF. Even the Britannian secret weapons (the reploids) were pushed back. X himself received no significant damage, but the fact that Harpuia had lost his arm in the fighting, forced X to stay back. He had no idea how accurate the sniper was. Any further attempts would bring more damage. Now Britannia could not stop the JLF. And they were preparing to execute civilian after civilian.

Not like he cared too much. Hell, he even brought his pole to fish.

"The officer seemed to blank out for a second and it was gone." He continued.

* * *

The streets were full of Knightmares upon when the discovery of Zero approaching the site was made. The entire street was illuminated with spotlights from the Knightmares as they viewed Lelouch's appearance. Snipers watched Lelouch as he passed by some of them.

"We have confirmed that is Zero." One of the pilots called out.

"Should we give the order for the Sniper teams to open fire?" Another pilot asked.

"Allow him to pass till the viceroy-governor gives the order." A captain called out.

Lelouch continued to ride by on the top of the car almost as if he was unnoticed as the Knightmare units surrounded him. Lelouch made no effort to look at any one of them as the car continued to ride down the path.

* * *

"Hey." Ohgi asked Kallen while they drove the car forward. "What do you think he means by allies of justice?"

"Beats me." Kallen said. "But we might be killed before we know. The ones left behind don't have any escape either."

"Nah." Zero said as he rested his back on the wall with his arms crossed and his head down. "I don't think Zero would have made this move unless he knew exactly what he was doing. Let's just have a little faith."

_But even I don't know how he's going to make it out of this one._

* * *

"Why are we using the trailer?" Yoshidia asked.

"Do you think that man," Kinoue asked. "Zero, can be trusted?"

"That's why I said before that he's suspicious." Tamaki said. "You wouldn't happen to know more about him Ciel would you?"

"I…probably know just as much as you guys." Ciel said. "Zero came and found me first."

"And you Leviathan?" He then asked, hoping to get a better answer from the spunky one.

"Nah." She said as she put her Lance together. "If I did, I probably would have spilt the beans on him awhile back."

* * *

Lelouch and his convoy continued to proceed down the road. He never looked at one of the Knightmares as he passed and continued to focus his eyes on the objective. He knew for a fact that Cornelia was going to show up and speak to him, or even worse, try to kill him.

_That's okay. She won't pass up the opportunity I'll give to her. She just needs a little…motivation._

Lelouch heard the sound of three Knightmares speeding towards him. He looked down the right of the street where the sounds were coming from to see three Knightmares appear in front of him and block his access to the building. Mega Man X speeded along with them with his acceleration system, X-Saber out and ready, and pointed his X-Buster at the car. Lelouch didn't know too much about X yet, so he was not sure if X would fire at him or not. No matter what the scenario was, Lelouch showed no fear and waited for Cornelia to come out and speak to him. Lelouch was hoping that it would not require him to use the Geass. He was going to save that for another time.

After what seemed like minutes, Cornelia opened the hatch to her Knightmare, and got out and looked right at Lelouch. Lelouch again showed no sign of fear. More or less joy (if anyone could see it).

_As much as I would love to pay you back my dear Cornelia, now is not the time. If everything goes as I planned, the Geass will not be necessary._

* * *

Harpuia was watching the whole situation on a small television screen that the R&D wing had. When he saw Lelouch appear on the top of the car, he exploded with anger. He still felt that his honor had been damaged by both Zero and his master.

"It's ZERO!" He shouted. "THAT MEANS THAT ZERO IS NEARBY! Where are you!?"

Harpuria attempted to get up from his repair bed. However the sharp pain he felt in his arm made him immediately fall back down.

"ARGH!" He said.

"Calm down Harpuia!" Cecile said "You are in no condition to fight!"

"LET ME AT HIM!" He shouted. "I WILL DELIEVER SWIFT JUDGEMENT TO THAT REPLOID!"

Harpuia again tried to get up, but he could not. He collapsed back on his bed and began to hyper ventilate as he tried to recover from the pain.

"Stop!" Cecile said. "You'll just damage yourself further."

"Cursed sniper!" Harpuia said.

* * *

"We met again, Zero." Cornelia said as exited the safety of her Knightmare. "Are you a member of the Japan Liberation front now? Or do you intend to provide assistance to them?"

Lelouch said nothing to Cornelia.

"However, our business comes first!" She shouted. "Vengeance for my dear brother Clovis."

Cornelia pulled out a massive pistol from inside her Knightmare. She pointed it and aimed right for Lelouch's head. The barrel was estimated to be at least six feet long, complete with a silver bayonet on the bottom of the barrel. But before she could fire it, a large green disk appeared from nowhere and sliced the gun's barrel in two. Cornelia backed up for a second and looked to see Zero descend from the sky and catch his Shield Boomerang. Zero landed in front of Lelouch and lowered himself in front of Cornelia, so that she could still see Lelouch' head. Cornelia looked shocked for a second, but then regained her posture.

"Cornelia." Lelouch said. "Which do you prefer? The Dead Clovis? Or the alive Euphemia?"

Cornelia felt her blood instantly turn to ice at the mentioning of her sister's name. Her expression turned from anger to instant shock. Lelouch, even from the distance, saw her expression change and sounds that she made from her mouth. It was all the information that Lelouch needed.

_Right on the mark. Objective one has been cleared. You're just the same as before Cornelia. You've always pampered Euphy. That's why you cannot make your move. You want to protect the life of your dear little sister._

Cornelia still continued to stare at Lelouch coldly. Lelouch could see increasing hostility in her eyes, and knew that he had her right where he wanted.

"I will save her." Lelouch said.

The entire army gasped when they heard that. Zero, the enemy of the empire, requested a chance to save the princess. Such a thing was unexpected among the entire forces; especially the ones primed and ready to fire at Zero.

"Zero." She said. "I don't know what you are saying."

"I will save her." Lelouch repeated. "I can do it!"

Cornelia stood at Lelouch in complete shock. She was caught in between motives. How she longed to fire her pistol (which now stood in pieces) straight into the heart of Zero and make him pay for the sins he had caused. Yet she also desired to see her sister saved. Cornelia stood still; realizing that Zero had defeated her and forced her in a position where she was unable to act. In the end, she allowed Lelouch to enter the building.

"All forces." Dolton called out on radio. "Let Zero through. I repeat; let Zero through."

Lelouch passed by Cornelia. He inched his eyes across his face to get one look at Cornelia. She looked angry. Lelouch knew that he had insulted her by doing this; and that she would be after him for the rest of his life. Nevertheless, he accepted that truth and continued to ride toward the building. Two JLF guards watched Lelouch approach the area.

_Will the JLF treat me as a fellow comrade, or as a nuisance? Either way though, they cannot remove the increasing desire to meet with Zero. Which means…_

One of the guards went to the gate and opened it up for the car to pass.

_Good. The prerequisites for the operation have been met._

"Cornelia…" X asked. "What now?"

"Because of the arrival of Zero," Cornelia began. "The time for the next hostage being executed will be delayed. Which means we have an opportunity. We shall wipe them all out, together with Zero."

* * *

"Thank you for the appointment!" Lloyd shouted in pure joy. "She said we can use the Lancelot! Suzaku is to charge directly down the tunnel towards the enemy!"

"Lloyd!" Cecile shouted. "Don't tell me their using Suzaku as bait!?"

"Yes!" Lloyd shouted as he turned off the screen with Cornelia on it on his computer. The R&D command center, which was a series of computers and desks; all hooked into a single server, and an outside window which allowed for the team to repair and prepare the Lancelot for movement. "It seems while he is charging, Cornelia's special team will be deployed in."

"Seems!?" She shouted. "How can you…"

"Cecile!" Suzaku shouted while in the cockpit of the Lancelot. "Allow me to go! If there is still a chance to save them, if the Lancelot is required to serve, then I must go! Even if it means acting as bait!"

Cecile looked at Suzaku for a minute with a surprised look. But after a few minutes of staring at Suzaku's confident face, she nodded for approval. Within a few minutes after Suzaku prepped up for battle and set up the Lancelot combat ready, Cecile created a 3D simulation; and began to relay instructions over to Suzaku.

"Allow me to explain the operation in detail before you are launched." Cecile said.

The 3D simulation was at first angled up on the top of the tower. It then lowered to the west side of the building. After a few seconds, digital rings appeared around the tower. An orange cube appeared in the wire frame of the building; on the twenty ninth story.

"According to surveillance," Cecile continued. "The hostages are believed to be in the food compartment storage room."

The simulation zoomed out and revealed the building's support tunnel of which Suzaku was going to ride down. The ocean appeared above the tunnel as well. Under the hotel model, a symbol of where Suzaku was going to shoot appeared.

"The guiding weapon Z01 Lancelot will move through the lifeline tunnel and towards the hotel basement. Once there, you will destroy the foundation block and sink the hotel. It is estimated that it will take eight minutes for the place where the hostages are will become submerged. We will leave the rescuing of the hostages up to Mega Man X; who will deploy immediately after the foundation block is destroyed. The complete elimination of the terrorists and Zero will be carried out by another unit."

Suzaku nodded his head as a crane began to lower him into the hole where the original three Knightmares were loaded into; before they were destroyed by the Anti-Knightmare rifle.

"In order to sink the foundation block, the VARIS will have to be deployed. Anti Material has been loaded into the Impact Rail." Cecile continued.

"The problem is the people lying around in ambush in the tunnel." Lloyd said as he observed Suzaku getting loaded into the tunnel from the command center window. "Lancelot's evasion is estimated at only 47.5% due to constriction."

"Is this really necessary?" Cecile asked as she worked next to Lloyd.

"Yeah." He responded. "So come back when necessary Suzaku. You can't afford to damage my machine."

"When necessary?" Suzaku asked.

Suzaku heard nothing more than a simple laugh from Lloyd's communicator. Suzkau understood that Lloyd was making a humorous gesture. He resumed back on the mission.

"I understand." He said.

"Suzaku…" Harpuia said over radio.

"Yes Harpuia?" He asked.

"It is not a likely scenario." Harpuria said. "But be on guard: It is increasingly possible that whoever sniped me out of the sky is still wandering the area. Tunnel or not. Anti Reploid rounds are meant to take out Reploids and all forms of high grade machinery in single blasts. Stay on your guard. If even one of those Sniper bullets pierces the Sakuradite tank, it's all over."

"Is it even likely that the sniper is still around?" He asked.

"He wouldn't be good at his job if he didn't know how to conceal himself." Harpuia said. "But a warrior must learn to prepare for the unexpected. Stay on your guard and if you see anything suspicious, I would recommend activating your shield."

"I understand." Suzaku said.

Suzaku watched as the crane began to descend him into the hole from the street. Darkness began to surround Suzaku as he was lowered in. While he descended, he thought back earlier when Shirley had asked him to go with. Thinking back on it now, he probably should have.

* * *

"_Suzaku, I am going with the President and Nina to Kiawaguchi today. Do you want to come?" Shirley asked._

"_I'm sorry." He said. "I have work today."_

"_I see." She said. "Guess it can't be helped."_

"_But thank you for inviting me." He said. "I really appreciate it."_

"Twelve minutes before operation starts." Cecile said.

* * *

The situation with the Britannian hostages had not improved in the least. All of them were scared out of their minds. Nina was beginning to cry as she believed she could be the next one to fly. Axl stood there in a corner with his head down. He still couldn't believe that they resorted to such lengths.

_I know why they did that. I read the history between the two. I know that neither Britannian or Eleven likes each other. In clear way, it's no surprise that they did that and they have full right to do so._

_But it doesn't mean it's right._

Nina became even more shocked when one of the guards walked near here. She was calm with avoiding saying their dog name for awhile, but she lost her self control after the guard walked near her.

"El…Eleven." She said completely on accident.

"What did you say bitch!?" The Eleven asked.

"Whoa, easy man!" Axl said, picking his head up. "She said it on accident."

Nina quickly hugged Millay tighter and almost began to scream.

"ELEVEN!?" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "WE'RE JAPANESE!"

"DUDE; CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Axl shouted angrily.

It was increasingly obvious the JLF stopped paying attention to Axl.

"We heard so stop!" Millay shouted.

"TAKE YOU'RE WORDS BACK!" He shouted. "We are not Elevens!"

"You are not Elevens!" Shirley shouted angrily.

"What's with your attitude!?" He shouted. "Come here! We will make you learn!"

The Japanese grabbed hold of Nina and began to tightly pull her away from the others. Nina began to scream at the top of her lungs as the JLF member pulled her harder and began to cause her pain. She began to shot "NO" As loud as she could. She fought desperately to keep the member away from her as she continued to scream.

"STAND YOU FOOL!" He shouted.

A loud bang was heard from the corner of the room. Nina felt the grip of the man become lighter and then felt nothing as she saw the man fly from where he was into the wall. A large railroad spike was embed into his head, blood trickling down at an alarming rate. The man's eyes seemed to go back into his head as his life slowly vanished from sight. The JLF stood in complete shock as they saw their comrade dead in front of them. They turned into the corner to see Axl with a large nail gun; pointing right in the direction where the man was killed. Axl lowered his weapon and it dematerialized. Seconds later, he replaced that gun with two large sub-machine guns and slowly walked over to Nina. Nina felt her bladder release at the sight of the man.

Instead, Axl went in front of her and turned his back to her. He pointed both sub-machine guns at the remaining JLF members, who had currently surrounded him.

"The next person to harm ANY of these people; is going to die." Axl said.

"WHAT!?" A JLF member said. "You betray us!?"

"No." Axl said. "I don't betray the JLF. But Tohdoh would never approve of this; and neither do I. I will fight Britannia; but not its civilians. And if you don't like it, just try and stop me! I'll kill every one of you! You watched me take out that sniper when your rounds did nothing. What makes you thinK I can't beat a couple people in rags holding guns!?"

Both Britannia and the Japanese were in shock from the ordeal. The tension in the room was so apparent, a single movement might have triggered a gun fight. Everyone did their best to remain still.

"HOW DARE YOU!" One shouted. "After we fed and clothe you…"

"You guys did neither." Axl said, opening a portion of his arm up. The Japanese and Britannia were shocked to see the man known as Axl, was nothing more than circuits, wires, and hardware; as Axl revealed his true form with the opening of his arm. He quickly closed the opened portion and returned to a battle ready stance.

"I'm a Reploid!" Axl shouted. "A machine. Nothing you gave me I required. I could have went on my own and found a different job, but instead I decided to help you guys!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" A JLF member shouted, pointing his gun at Axl.

Big mistake. The moment he pointed his gun even remotely nearby Axl, Axl turned and fired both submachine gun rounds into the member, killing him in a matter of seconds. The Britannians ducked to the floor as soon as the firing began. All of the members now pointed all of their guns at Axl.

Axl looked around to analyze the scenario. He knew he could kill them all, but he didn't know how collateral damage would work out. He wanted no civilian causalities, but it didn't look like it was going to work out that way.

"Stop this now!" A voice behind them said.

Axl and everyone in the entire room looked at a single glasses wearing girl who stood up among the crowd. "Take me to your leader."

"Who are you bitch!?" A JLF member yelled.

"I am the third Princess to the Britannian Empire." She declared, taking off her glasses. "Euphemia Li Britannia!"

The entire room was filled with large gasps and shocks of surprise. Even Axl was surprised when he heard the whole thing.

"Whoa!" Axl shouted. "We kidnapped the princess!?"

* * *

The resistance had already entered the building. As soon as the car they were riding in was inside the building, under the cover of darkness, they all left the truck and infiltrated the building. They were currently moving through the air ducts, until they were right above the sewer. Zero took out the grating of the duct by simply kicking it. He, the resistance, Leviathan and Ciel descended from the duct and into the sewer below the building. Zero looked around, watching the water flow from the 4 way intersection they landed nearby. He could smell the choking fumes around him, but being a machine, made no clear but desire to care. Ciel and the others applied oxygen masks to be sure that none of them choked. Zero looked around for a few more seconds to be sure everyone was ready. When all the Resistance had landed, Zero turned to their direction.

"Head out to your assigned points in the building." Zero said. "Plant charges on each of the supporting sections. Leviathan and me will return to where Zero is and be sure the JLF has no ill intentions. The rest of you stay sharp and radio us if things get bad."

"Yes sir!" They all shouted, running to where they needed to go.

Zero and Leviathan looked at each other and nodded. They began to run towards the staircase to the top of the building.

"Ugh…" Leviathan said. "I need a bath!"

"We're in the middle of a mission so put a lid on it." Zero barked.

* * *

Lelouch and the JLF leaders met in a small conference room. The room was small, having only a small table, a few couches, and a large table; currently full of tactical papers and documents from the JLF. And a small television displaying all the tactical data of the battle situation at hand. Kusakuba stood in a chair, his samurai sword at hand as he went over the terms with Lelouch.

"I want to know your intentions for allying with me." Lelouch asked.

"Show us your face then Zero." Kusakuba asked. "It is rude of you."

"I understand." Lelouch said. "However, there is something I would like to ask before that. What do you intend to receive from this actions?"

"Is it not obvious?" Kusakuba asked. "I want to announce to the world that the Japanese are not dead."

"How old fashioned." Lelouch remarked in disappointment. "You're all too old."

Kusakuba looked at Lelouch in anger at the comment. Lelouch had implied that they were not old in the sense of age, but of way of life.

"B-bastard!" A JLF Member shouted.

"What did you mean by that, Zero?" Kusakuba asked in anger.

* * *

"Lancelot!" Suzaku shouted. "ME Boost!"

Exceeding speeds of two hundred MPH within three seconds, the Lancelot launched towards into the tunnel. Thick smoke appeared behind it as the Lancelot proceeded into the tunnel. Suzaku kept his arm in front of the body of the Lancelot, baring Harpuria's warning, and the fact of the Anti Knightmare rifle.

As Suzaku proceeded down the pathway, he looked on the screen and saw an energy signature. He confirmed it was the rifle and increased the max velocity. Even though the Lancelot was in a confined space of a hundred meters from top to bottom, he would not let himself be defeated easily. The first shot was fired directly at him. Suzaku hit the brakes on the Lancelot and backed up, completely avoiding the attack. After the momentary setback, Suzaku again proceeded forward down the tunnel.

Suzaku managed to dodge a second shell barrage from the cannon again. He did it so by making a loop on the walls of the tunnel. Suzaku reached behind him and grabbed the VARIS cannon that was stored on the back of his Knightmare and proceeded further into the tunnel, realizing that the closer he was to the tower, the more energy he would need to protect himself against the cannon.

* * *

"I've brought the hostage as requested." Lelouch heard one of the JLF members say from behind the door. "She claims to be the Princess of Britannia."

_What the hell?_

Lelouch quickly returned back to the matter at hand when Kusakuba grabbed his sword and charged at him.

"Zero!" He shouted. "I have nothing left to say to you!"

Lelouch made a small sigh to himself. He had his mask open up so that his eye socket could be seen. He activated the Geass and the marking appeared on his eye.

"Die." He commanded.

* * *

From the outside, several gunshots and the sound of a sword slash were heard. The members proceeded in with terror from the safety of their commander.

"Colonel!" One shouted.

A second after he opened the door, Lelouch pointed his pistol and fired it into the arm of the member, immobilizing him. The other members felt threatened and began to point their weapons at Lelouch.

"Calm down." Lelouch said. "The Colonel and the rest of the men here have committed suicide. They realized the futility of their mission, and have joined the ranks of the dead."

The JLF were in fury over the whole ordeal, even though clear cut evidence indicated that all the JLF members committed suicide. They believed in some way that Lelouch was responsible. In all ways, they were right on the mark.

"Zero." Euphemia said.

"Euphy." Lelouch asked. "Did you stand up to the JLF to save the hostages? You haven't changed one bit."

Euphemia didn't really know what to think at the time. She didn't like Zero for the murder of her brother. But to see such a being in person was…nostalgic. She didn't really know what to think. All she knew now was she now had a chance to sit down and talk to Zero in person.

* * *

"What?" Cornelia asked. "The Special Envoy unit is closing in?"

"Yes." Dolton said. "It will break through any minute now."

Cornelia made a small grunt.

"Should I expect that of him?" Cornelia said.

"Whether you expect it or not, Suzaku is about to break through the enemy defenses." X said.

* * *

Suzaku had now withstood five volleys from the Magnel Shrapnel cannon and dodged each and everyone with minimal to no damage. He now encountered a sixth volley. Do to the close range of the shot; he had to activate the shield to block the shot. Luckily, the shield held in place perfectly. The cannon was not strong enough.

"Okay; I can still handle this level of damage." He said. "Miss Cecile, I'm going to fire the VARIS now!"

"Wait Suzaku!" She shouted over the radio. "Not at that close range!"

"My time to act is disappearing." He shouted. "I have long braced for the explosion!"

* * *

Outside of the room that Euphemia went into, the resistance made their move. After they had successfully planted charges all around the building, they charged at the unarmed JLF guards and forced them to surrender.

"You…bastards…" One of them said.

Axl however, made no effort to stop. He walked towards Lelouch, his guns materializing in his hand.

"Hey!" Axl shouted. "They may be human, but I'm not. How are you guys going to beat me?"

However, while he aimed, Leviathan descended from the ceiling and attacked Axl by kicking him the face. Axl flew in the neatly decorated hallway and landed on his back. Leviathan resumed a battle ready pose, by holding her lance with one hand and the other on her hip.

"Hold it right there buddy." She said.

"A Reploid!" Axl shouted as jumped from his back to his feet. "You got to be kidding me!"

Axl pointed both of his pistols at Leviathan as she picked up her lance and pointed it at Axl.

"Oh I see." She said. "You have to be that sniper that shot poor Harpuia out of the sky?"

"Yeah and I was a Class-S hunter back when the Maverick hunters were still around!" Axl shouted. "Think you can take me? I've retired more powerful Reploids than you!"

"Try me then." A voice said from behind Axl.

Axl was about to turn and look at Zero, who was behind him. Zero activated his Green Z-Saber and put it right next to Axl's throat. Axl's expression was that full of shock and surprise at one time.

"No…fucking…way." He said.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Zero asked.

* * *

Suzaku grabbed the VARIS and pointed it right at the cannon. He activated the gun and allowed the full barrel to extend for proper aiming. He noticed that the cannon in front of him was beginning open up more sections, indicating that the JLF was beginning a final attack. But it was now or never.

The cannon fired one more time, unleashing more ball bearings than ever. However, it was the last shot ever fired. Suzaku fired the VARIS cannon right at the cannon. The ball bearing that came into contact with the VARIS cannon were instantly destroyed and fell harmlessly towards Suzaku. The VARIS penetrated the barrel of the four Glasgow cannon. Within seconds, the entire machine was consumed in fire and exploded. The explosion was so massive, that it blasted Suzaku out of the tunnel and into the sky. A massive pillar of water followed.

* * *

"He did it!?" Cornelia yelled in complete shock. Cornelia could only stand there stupefied as Suzkau loaded another clip into the VARIS rifle and began to fire at the hotel's key points that made it stand above water. The entire building began to sink into the water. When Cornelia began to see the hotel sink into the water, she knew it was time.

"Gilford!" She commanded.

"Yes your highness!" He shouted.

"X!" Cornelia yelled at.

"Yes my princess!" X shouted as he charged directly at the building with blinding speed. He appeared as nothing more as a blue streak on the ground.

* * *

Suzaku observed the area as he slowly descended on the ground. He felt filled with pride on the accomplishment he had done for the empire. However, his pride was soon returned back to duty as Suzaku zoomed in to see Lelouch standing as Zero in one of the windows.

"ZERO!" He shouted.

* * *

Seconds after he saw Lelouch, Massive explosions were seen all around the building. All of the charges that were planted by the resistance exploded and caused the building to be consumed by fire.

"EUPHY!" Cornelia shouted.

"FRIENDS!" Suzaku shouted as he zoomed towards the building.

"OH NO!" X shouted as he added more energy into his acceleration system.

X and Suzaku rapidly proceeded towards the building and the many explosions occurred around it. However, by the time they got remotely near the building, it had already completely collapsed under them. Suzaku looked at the ruins of the building in complete agony, as X stared it in with disbelief. The smoke cleared away allowing the rest of the military to see Suzaku and X unharmed.

"Suzaku is safe!" Cecile shouted.

Lloyd just sighed with relief.

* * *

"I couldn't save them…" Suzaku said in disbelief. "I couldn't…I couldn't…NOT AGAIN!"

"This can't be…" X said. "This wasn't how it was supposed to be…DAMN IT!"

* * *

Diethard was still examining the camera feed since the news car was stolen by him. Diethard was in his news van, which looked like a typical news van. One of the main news screens was still out and full of static.

"Where's camera #3?" He asked.

"I told you Zero took it." The lesser reporter said.

"Zero…" Diethard said. "What we're you thinking? What do you have planned?"

Diethard and the others looked with questionable faces on the screen. A few minutes later after they on the screen, the image of Zero appeared crystal clear on the TV screen.

* * *

"Britannians!" Lelouch called out on the radio. "Fear not. For I have saved all the hostages and now return them to you."

A large boat was seen coming out of the ruins. Many small lifeboats were sent out on the water and were now on their way returning to the people.

_A shameless lie. It only means they will come your hostages if we act now!_

_Everyone…_

_No way. He and Zero saved them?_

Lelouch stood still on the top of the boat in full view of everyone. A few seconds later, lights from above flashed and shined on the whole boat that was now in the middle of the lake. The entire resistance was now shown, including Ciel, Leviathan, and Zero. Zero standing on front of Lelouch, but far enough to allow the camera to see him, Leviathan on his left, and Ciel on his right.

"To all the Britannians and Japanese!" He shouted. "Fear us and seek us out! We are the Order of the Black Knights!"

"A Knight order!" Cecile asked.

"Weird that a terrorist would call himself a Knight." Lloyd commented.

"We Black Knights are allies of those who have no weapons!" Lelouch continued. "Be it Eleven or Britannians! The cowardly Japanese Liberation Front took unarmed Britannians, used underhanded tactics, and killed them in cold blood. Therefore I have punished them with death! Clovis, the original governor of the settlement was the same. He massacred Elevens that had no weapons to defend themselves. I cannot stand these acts of cruelty. Therefore I killed him. I do not wish to fight; but the act of the strong killing the weak is something I cannot stand. That is unforgivable. The only ones who should pull the kill, are the ones prepared to be killed! When those with power attack again, we shall appear again. No matter how powerful the enemy is!"

"Allies…of justice?" Kallen asked.

"You crossed the Rubicon Lelouch." Zero said. "There's no going back from this point."

"Those who abuse power!" Lelouch shouted. "FEAR US! Those without it, SEEK US! We, the Black Knights, shall be the judges of the World!"

Without waiting for a response, the entire boat that Lelouch and the others were on glowed white, which eventually made them glow white too. The entire ship turned into a small white sphere and teleported out of the lake and into the evening sky.


	20. Chapter 19: Return of Σ: PART 1

**WARNING: This chapter does not occur in the Code Geass timeline. This is an in between for episodes 8 and 9. **

"_Evil only triumphs when good men stand around and do nothing." Alucard_

"Leviathan!" Ciel shouted that morning. "Get out of the bathroom! There are people who need to use it!"

"Hang on!" She said. "I got to get this sewer smell off of me."

"You don't even have actual skin!" Ciel said. "Hurry up! I can't hold it any longer!"

Zero opened his eyes as the banter reached his ears. Zero simply sighed. It had only been nine hours since the operation for the Black Knights and he was tired from the ordeal. Not from the mission itself and not because of a lack of sleep (for he lacked the biology to feel such effects), but the fact of how many objects he had to teleport. A whole ship and over ten different people at one time. The amount of people he had to move and the distance had depleted a lot of his energy, and he did not have any means currently to produce anymore, especially since E-Crystals had yet to exist. All he wanted to do was sleep and have his auto repair systems handle the rest of it; since classes were canceled because of the hostage ordeal.

Leviathan had teleported Ciel when they departed the Black Knights, and Ciel didn't want to deal with another transfer that evening. So she stayed the night, with a sleeping bag loaned by Zero. Though Zero was surprised to see that she didn't have any memory of the incident.

_He remembered it the previous night they came in from the operation. Leviathan, Ciel, and Zero went to the outskirts of the Ashford manor, and began to walk up the stairway. Lelouch of course had already gone to bed._

_"So this is where you've been hiding?" Ciel asked as they approached._

_Zero was a little surprised from that, only because she had visited their already._

_"Well...yeah." He said. "I mean you were there right?"_

_Ciel turned to him in confusion. _

_"What do you mean?" She asked._

_"What?" Leviathan asked. "Ciel; you were here before! Remember?"_

_"...I was?" She asked._

_Zero and Leviathan couldn't believe it. She had only been gone there for two days...how could she have forgotten?_

_"You mean you don't remember?" Zero asked._

_"No; I've never been here in my whole life." She muttered._

Zero had been pondering what she had said, as he just couldn't grasp the fact that she had forgotten where she stayed only a couple days after. And not trivial forgetfulness where she simply forgot, but full blown amnesia of the event. Still...nothing could be done and they had to reintroduce Ciel to everything. Although Leviathan did smell at the end of night because of moving through the sewer and through the air ducts, the man difference between her and Ciel was the Leviathan didn't actually need to use the shower or toilet...although the raunchy smell she was giving off was starting to become a distraction.

Ciel on the other hand…needed the two. And this morning she needed one of the two badly.

Zero slightly opened one of his eyes as he lay in his bed. Ciel was standing outside of the door with a white dress on that she slept in, her legs clasped together, both hands on her crotch, frantically switching different positions often. Zero knew what she needed within seconds after waking up. He ended up watching Ciel desperately try and hold herself in. After awhile, Zero got up and went over to the door where Ciel was right next to. Ciel held herself for a few more seconds and then looked up to see Zero. She sort of stopped holding herself for a bit, but she kept her legs crossed. There was still obvious pressure in there.

"Morning Zero." She said.

"Morning." Zero said. "Seems you're in a little dilemma this morning."

"Well it's not my fault that I didn't have a chance to empty my bladder for several hours now." Ciel said. She gasped, putting her hands back on her crotch. She began to twist herself tighter.

"You could have stayed with the Black Knights." Zero said. "You can't stay here every day you know?"

"I'm sorry." She shouted. "I'm still getting used to...the reality here."

"I understand." He said.

"Get her to let me in..." Ciel asked. "I think a little came out."

He went over to the door and knocked on it for a few seconds. "Leviathan let the girl in."

"Zero?" She asked.

"Look...I don't need an incident concerning bodily fluids to happen here." Zero said. "Let her in; your only using one of the devices in there anyway."

"Alright, alright, alright." Leviathan said. "If it'll make her shut up; Ciel I'm unlocking the door."

The shower door was heard being opened up. Wet footsteps were heard on the ground as the sounds slowly moved towards the door. A small click was heard by the door. Ciel stood there holding herself until she heard the click. She quickly opened the door and bolted towards the toilet. Ciel kept her legs pressed together as she lifted up her dress and pulled her panties down. Zero just managed to see her sit on the toilet and hear the small dripping on the water before Leviathan closed the door behind her.

Zero went over the drawer and put on his school uniform. He took a shower last night to remove the awful sewer smell from his body so he was no dire need of a shower. He left the room and locked it to allow the two young girls to stay hidden. Besides of Ciel needed anything, Leviathan could easily teleport out of the room with her. The Black Knights had no intention of meeting today so Zero had nothing to do in his schedule, other than maybe look for a job.

He shook his head. A job in this world would simply get in the way.

* * *

Zero walked down the hallway of Ashford Academy. The hallways were mostly empty. Most of the students were going to use their day off to either relax or go wild. There were some students moving throughout the hallways. Most of these were either lazy or attempted to use the day off to catch up on homework. Others were caught in the middle of massive projects that they needed to finish. The rest had no place to go and had no intention of going anywhere. The school was sometimes a massive hangout anyway.

Zero heard several voices that he recognized from the end of the hallway behind him. He had just passed by a small T intersection of the building. He sped up a little bit and he turned to a door and hid in the gap that was made to reach the door. He used his cell phone and held it out away from his face and angled it slightly to the right. Observing the reflection, he saw Shirley, Nina, and Millay. He looked into it with his serious face for a second, but then it changed to slight joy. He was happy to see his friends were still alive; and that were released into the public so quickly. Zero was about to go out of the room that he was hiding behind when he heard another pair of voices come from the hallway intersection that he passed while he was walking through it. He returned back behind the safety of the door and continued to monitor.

"Guys!" He heard Suzaku shout from the hallway T intersection. "You're alright!"

"Suzaku!" He heard Shirley shout. "Leval! We're okay!"

"You're all okay!" Leval said. "That nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"It was scary for all of us." Millay said.

Zero turned to slightly look at the hallway to see Leval and Suzaku go over to the others and a massive group ensured. Zero smiled as he watched his friends give their appreciation that their friends did not die. He considered going away while it was going on.

But he changed his mind. After all, he needed to keep appearances to make it look like he cared. He made sure that no one was looking in his direction when they we're talking. He moved slowly up from behind them. When they were all close enough, Zero used his long strong arms and grabbed Millay, Nina, and Shirley. They all screamed in surprise (especially Shirley who nearly broke Zero's eardrum), but then when they saw it was Zero, they all began to be happy again.

"Zion!" Shirley shouted as he dropped them all.

"Glad to see that you made it out okay." He said.

"Wow." Millay said. "Group hugs. Seems so unlike you."

"It is." He said. "But I almost lost a couple people who I consider friends."

"Hey where were you yesterday?!" Leval shouted at Zero. "Zion, I tried calling you the whole day."

"Yeah I saw that." He said, opening his phone up to the miss called section. It displayed thirty-five missed calls from Leval. "I hope you didn't lose any money on that."

"Ahhh…me too." He said. "I can barely pay for this damn school!"

"Same here." Zero said. "I should probably look for a job at some point."

"I'm only left with twenty if you count the expenses here and the food." Leval said. "What kind of work are you looking for?"

"Computers for sure." Zero said. "I'm pretty handy when it comes to them."

"Wow." Nina said. "Are you good with computers?"

Zero made a small snicker.

"You have no idea." He said.

"You should come by and fix my computer." Millay said. "The thing is always so damn slow."

"Oh really?" Zero said. "What do you run?"

"Nothing much." Millay said. "Instant messenger, Email, chat room, music, picture gallery, service dock, webcam…"

"Yeah I can already tell where this is going." Zero said. "Besides, what are we doing making small talk for anyway. Our friends almost died here! We should celebrate that they are still with us. What say we all go out to lunch? It's a day off anyway."

"I'm up for that!" Leval shouted. "You Suzaku?"

"Of course." He said. "I'd never miss out on something like this."

"Am I excluded?" A voice said from behind them.

The others looked behind them down the hallway to see Lelouch walking towards them.

"You bastard!" Leval shouted. "I tried calling you so many times! Did you not know what happened!?"

"I know." Lelouch said. "I was in town that night. I saw the news on the TV display in town. When you called, I thought something had happened so I was scared to pick up. By the time I got home, Zero had already saved everyone."

"Thank god he did too." Zero said. "I never would have expected a terrorist to do such a thing though."

"Does that make Zero Britannia's ally?" Shirley asked.

"Probably not." Zero said. "Not even sure with his position on anything anymore."

* * *

"It feels weird." Ciel asked as she slipped her bra onto her breasts.

"What feels weird?" Leviathan asked as she polished her Lance still wearing the towel she had one when she had showered.

"Well…" Ciel said as lifted her tights over her panty. "We've been enemies for so long now. As long as I can remember we've been fighting each other. Yet here we are now sharing a room; me with the one who saved me and the resistance for as long as I can remember. And you with someone that you fought with for years. Doesn't that make you feel a little weird?"

"Well…" She said. "You know for awhile it did. But when Zero saved me from those Britannian guards many days back, I adjusted quick. When someone saves your life, a bound is established between the two. One that is hard to break. And the fact that I am now in a resistance made me adjust to me situation even quicker."

"Uh huh." Ciel said as she wrapped her hair in a ponytail.

"Like this." Leviathan said. "Imagine if instead of being in a resistance, you were like the humans in Neo Arcadia. If you were taken from where you were and put in a good life. You would be shocked and in distress because you never experienced that. I experienced both sides."

"When were you part of the resistance!?" Ciel asked.

"When Zero faced Omega." She said. "Me, Harpy, and Fefnir charged in and attacked him. We bought Zero enough time so he could finish the job. So…in a way…I kind of know what it's like."

"Oh." Ciel said. "I see."

"Mm hmm." She said as she transformed back to her Reploid form, while Ciel put her gloves on. Ciel was now fully dressed along with Leviathan. Ciel slowly moved her eyes away from Leviathan.

"Still hard huh?" She asked.

"You did retire reploids that were my friends." Ciel said in disgust. "Everything you said is true, but the fact you killed some of my friends makes it all the well harder."

"Oh." Leviathan said. "Well what do want me to do about it? It's not my fault that I was nothing more than a blind follower. I didn't know what was right or wrong."

"Still…" Ciel said.

"How about this?" Leviathan asked as she opened a closet and grabbed two outfits from the drawer. "How about you and me go out let's go around town a bit?"

"What?" She asked.

"I and Zero's teleport are based on the designs of Mega Man X." Leviathan said. "I can teleport you along with me so don't worry about sneaking around."

"But why are you doing this?" Ciel asked.

"Look." Leviathan said. "We're on the same team, right? We need to learn how to work together. And if we harbor all of these past disgusts about the other, all we're going to do is create problems for Zero. Let me show that I'm sincere in doing this."

"I don't know." Ciel said.

"Neo Arcadia is gone as far as I know Ciel." Leviathan said. "What else do I have to fight for? All I want to do now is survive."

"I'm not sure….ahh why not?" Ciel said. "Better than staying here and having nothing to do."

* * *

"And Kusakuba committed suicide?" Tohdoh asked.

"I know it doesn't seem likely." Axl said as he talked with the Four Holy blades and Tohdoh. "But I saw everything there. Pistol shots to the forehead. I saw the fire and scorching on the heads from the fire of the pistol shots. Kusakuba had his sword in his stomach. Even if Zero did manage to kill them all, I seriously doubt he got within that close range to each member and shot them all point blank. They had him there with machine guns pointing."

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Tohdoh said.

"Look." Axl said. "I'm all willing to say Zero did it. No doubt in my mind. But the mere fact of HOW he would have been able to do it, just makes no sense. There's no way he could have taken all of those guards on."

"What you say makes sense." Tohdoh said as he gazed at him with his eyes closed. "Still for Kusakuba to commit suicide. He greatly believed in his mission when I talked to him. To have such devotion for his cause and then to throw his life away at the last mere moment. I cannot seem to pin this down at all…Still, whether by your hand, Zero's, or his own, the fact is the Kusakuba is no longer threatening the Japanese Liberation Front from falling apart. You performed your service."

"Hey I told you." He said. "I would eliminate the traitor. Just some lucky S.O.B. beat me to it. Either way he's gone."

"Indeed." Tohdoh said. "And you even disabled their Reploid weapon. You still proved your abilities to me."

"Once in a lifetime chance right." Axl said.

"You're what the Liberation Front needs to survive." Tohdoh said. "We've said enough. Go and rest."

"Ahhh…" Axl said as he walked away. "That's no fun."

* * *

Axl walked into his room. He closed the sliding Dojo door behind him and then laid down in the small mat that was provided to him. While he was there, he pressed a button on his head. Instantly, Axl transformed in a series of zeros and ones from Reploid Axl, to human Axl. Axl wore a light blue hoodie with a white shirt under it, Blue jeans, and his long orange hair in a pony tail.

"I never knew this program would work so well." Axl said. "And Zero's still with us. He hasn't changed one bit."

Axl turned over on his side and began to think about when he and Zero met after Zero defeated him. He and Zero went into a small hallway away from the captured JLF and began to talk.

"_How's it been?" Axl asked Zero. "Did you get retired like me?"_

"_Eventually." Zero said. "I was around for at least another two hundred years before I ended up dying in a burning space station in the atmosphere."_

"_Yikes." Axl said. "Bet that sucked. Never experienced that since General Redips took us for a little ride."_

"_Didn't really feel it." Zero said. "When the station finally gave out, it was like a blinding flash for me. Next few minutes later…I wake up in the Shinjuku Ghetto."_

"_Shinjuku?" Axl said. "Wait…Shinjuku around the time where…"_

"_Where Zero made his first act of revenge against Britannia; yes Axl there." Zero replied._

_Zero made a slight chuckle._

"_Can't say all those casualties that occurred on the Britannian forces that day were his own." Zero said. "I took out a good seventy-two of their forces."_

"_But Zero…" Axl said. "Doesn't that mean you…"_

"_Violated the first law of robotics and thus have been labeled as a Maverick." Zero said. "Yeah. I really don't want to go into that subject Axl. I don't need your biast opinions on what I'm doing. Besides, it's not like I have a choice. My battle is with humanity now; not reploids."_

"_But still!" Axl said._

"_Look." Zero said. "I did what I needed to do. Those men were killing innocents. I couldn't stand around and do nothing. Somebody had to do something."_

"_But the affairs of humans are none of our concerns." Axl said. "We do what we need to do and they do what they need to do."_

"_Not anymore for me." Zero said. "Evil only triumphs when good men stand around and do nothing. I've chosen to fight for the people who can't fight back. I will demolish the people who allow such massacres to continue. All I can do after I reach that point is hope my actions don't lead to more bloodshed."_

_Axl sighed._

"_I guess you made your choice then." Axl said._

"_What about you?" Zero said. "Zero could use your help Axl. Another Reploid on our team could be real helpful."_

"_Yeah I know." Axl said putting his arms on his neck and resting on the wall. "But I'm with the JLF now. I'm not going to abandon these guys. These people have a cause to fight for and I'll see it through."_

"_I see." Zero said. Zero got up from where he was and began to move away. "Well we're running out of time to talk. This whole place is about to go to kingdom come. Maybe we'll meet again."_

"_Yeah." Axl said. The two turned away from each other and began to walk away. Axl though turned around and shouted back to Zero._

"_Hey Zero!"_

"_What is it?" He asked._

"_You're not the only one who broke the first law." Axl said._

"_Wha…really!?" Zero said surprised._

"_Just wanted to see your responses." Axl said. "And your right."_

_Zero held a firm grim on his face. With the exception of the violating the first law, Axl hadn't changed._

"_Here Axl." Zero said with a data chip in his hand._

"_What's this?" Axl said as he took the chip._

"_A gift from a friend of mine." Zero said._

_And with that, Zero teleported away from Axl. Axl took the chip and looked at it for a bit. He then smiled as he placed the data chip in a storage compartment. He then activated Stealth mode and flew away from the building, undetected._

"_Zero…" He thought._

* * *

"_Axl…"_

"Hey Zion." Leval said. "I'm already half way done. You barely touched your steak."

"Huh?" Zero said as he quickly returned to reality. "Oh sorry. I'm still a little shaken up from what happened back there."

"You're still worried about us?" Shirley said.

"Ahh…how cute." Millay said as she slurped some pasta into her month.

Zero and the others went to a small diner nearby the school. It was small and old fashioned. Really nice looking stained glass designs. The tables were well crafted and the carpet smelled fresh. The place was clean and well managed. Plants were a common sight and many paintings all around the area. It was definitely a place for an after school lunch. Zero and the others recognized several other people from Ashford who were busy typing on their laptops reports and such.

"At least someone was compared to some people." Leval said in Lelouch's direction.

"How long are you still going to fret about that?" Lelouch asked.

"Not for awhile." Leval said. "Hell, might even make a good inside joke."

"Don't you dare." Lelouch said as he sipped some tea.

"I don't blame Zion though." Suzaku said. "Hell; I'm still in shock."

"You worry too much." Leval said.

"Look who's talking." Zero said as he took a bite from his steak. "You're still pestering Lelouch about this. What's done is done. Zero saved our friends. Let's focus on the good times."

"I agree." Nina said. "I really don't want to go into that subject anymore. All of those Elevens still scare me…exc..except for that one…and…princess Euphemia."

"Huh?" Zero said with a pretend surprised look. Although it looked pretty damn convincing. "The Princess was there?"

"Yeah." Shirley said. "You see…first there was this Eleven…or machine I guess. I really don't know. Anyway, this one Eleven tries to grab Nina. She's screaming and stuff. And then that guy shoots the guy grabbing her in the face. Then another tries to fire and kills him. And the guy goes up and protects Nina. Things look ugly. Then the next you know, the princess pops out of nowhere and gets the Elevens to stop hurting her."

"A machine?" Lelouch asked in curiosity. Zero had not told him yet about Axl.

"Yeah." Shirley said. "He looked human…well sort of. But he opened up his arm for one of the Elevens to see and showed that he was a Reploid…at least that's what he called himself."

"Uhh huh." Lelouch said.

He gave a glaring look to Zero, who returned to response with another glare. Bu then he sighed and blinked towards Zero, assuring him that it was okay. Zero gave a small smile and returned to his food.

* * *

Mega Man X was currently on patrol at Shinjuku. Because X had the best analytical abilities of the entire empire, she wanted him to see if there was any trace of the Black Knights. However, what surprised X was when she told him that he found them, he would just mark their location.

_This is a surprise._

X continued to move throughout the ghetto. He felt very uncomfortable moving throughout the ruined buildings and rubble everywhere. It didn't matter where he went; each of the Elevens glared at him with hate. X tried not to look, but he couldn't help it. He buried his head towards the ground in depression. He hated how the country treated them.

A loud sound from one of the buildings cut his thoughts off. X used his acceleration system and sped over to where the sound came from.

One of the buildings because of ill repaired structures was beginning to collapse. X quickly analyzed the structure. It was crumbling fast. The supports would only hold for another six minutes. Many Elevens were crowding around it. X and his ability to quickly observe revealed that the Elevens were all scared and shocked. Although X knew that they would treat him as an irregular, he had to discover what was going on. He quickly ran over.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"What are you doing here?" An Eleven girl shouted.

"What's a Britannian doing way out here in the ghetto?" Another Eleven shouted.

"Please people…" X said. "I only wish to know what is going on."

"Ahh bite me you stupid Brit." He shouted back. "It's all your fault anyway why it's like this!"

"Just tell me what's going on!" X shouted.

"My daughter got trapped in that tower looking for her cat." A woman said. "But what do you care!? Thanks to your meaningless slaughter a few weeks ago, the building is like this. And why my daughter is going to die."

The building began to shake violently. Pieces of it started to descend toward the Earth. One large fragment fell towards the people. Most of the Elevens shrieked in terror. X quickly reacted and fired his X-buster at the piece, destroying it. The Elevens looked at X with amazement when he had done that.

Without waiting for a response, X ran into the building. Most of the building was wrecked. Many of the supports had given out awhile back. X knew that this was going to be a close call. He maneuvered through the building's wrecked corridors and blown out sections as he frantically searched for the girl. He amplified the sound and began to search for what was girl's screams. He picked it up within a few seconds after analyzing. But he also knew he wouldn't make it in time. Unless he blew out sections of the ceiling. X knew that would weaken the structure and he would lose time, but he had no choice.

He pointed his X-Buster into the air and fired. He easily managed to blow section after section. After he had a clear access to the girl, he leaped into the air and landed on the same floor she was. She looked terrified; and the large X-Buster shot from his arm cannon probably had not helped.

The girl was in her teens. Six teen at most. Clothing tattered and torn. Long dress and small shirt. She clutched the cat she had found as if it was her lifeline.

"Sta…stay…stay away from me." She said.

"Don't worry." X said. "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm going to get you out and…"

"Don't touch me!" She shouted by swatting back his arm. "I saw you! I saw you defeated the forces we needed in order to keep Britannian out. I know what you did!"

"You…you saw me?" X asked. "But I didn't kill anyone!"

"So what!?" She shouted. "You're still the enemy!"

As she shouted, the ceiling finally gave way. X watched as billions of rocks came on top of her and the cat. Thinking quickly, X charged on top of her. He pointed his X-buster into the air and began to fire the energy spheres as quickly as he could. The blasts easily penetrated through the rocks as the floor gave way as the two fell. X continued to fire until not one rock was above him and the girl. When none of the large rocks were near them, X grabbed the girl who was under him and placed her on top; right as they hit the ground.

The building dust cloud was massive that ensued after it was massive. X was easily able to make sounds of sorrow and disappoint from the Elevens. X could hear the mother wailing for her lost daughter.

What they didn't know as that she was alive.

For that is why the Elevens nearly died of Heart attacks when X stood up with the girl on his back. HE turned to her and looked at her. She was staring at him with confusion and shock.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She couldn't respond. But she nodded to answer.

X turned back towards the crowd and began to walk slightly over to them. He could hear them talking about him. Most of it was still in poor taste. But there were some confusion in their voice. Some were even questioning his motives. X went over the mother and let the girl go. The mother stared at him with a face of disbelief. X simply nodded and began to walk away. X didn't need to tell them why he did it. Only that he did it.

* * *

"So why did they make the guardians anyway?" Ciel said as she and Leviathan moved along the Beach. Ciel in a blue shirt and white jeans. While Leviathan wore the same outfit she did when the Black Knights first met her.

"Duh." She said. "Protect X…I mean…that pirated copy."

"Well I know that…" Ciel said. "But here's something I don't know. Can you answer this?"

"Shoot." Leviathan said as they moved back into the city.

"Well…" Ciel said. "Have you ever noticed that you look a lot like Mega Man X?"

"What; are you saying I'm flat chested!?" She barked.

"No; that's not at all what I mean." Ciel said. "It's your face and body. Your physique and face looks so similar to that to Mega Man X. If X was a girl. In fact all of the guardians did. Why was that?"

Leviathan glared at Ciel for a few minutes.

"OH!" She said a few minutes later. "That's what you meant. Heh heh heh. My bad."

"Common mistake." Ciel said.

"Well," Leviathan said. "The Four Guardians are four pirated lesser versions of Mega Man X. We weren't intended to be copies; they knew they weren't going to develop us that well. We were intended to guard Master X with our lives. Each of us possesses a feature and personality derived from Mega Man X's personality. Although each guardian had a different trait that the other."

"Do tell." Ciel said as the two stopped in a park.

"Phantom." Leviathan said. "He was derived from Mega Man X's will to complete a mission without fail; and his abilities were derived on speed. He shows his will to complete the mission without fail by risking his neck to buy time for the explosives to go off at that factory you guys captured. Fefnir's personality on the destructive force Mega Man X can bring making him hyper and unstable. History shows that whenever X was mad, it was hard to get him to calm down and cease his attack. That's why Fefnir's attacks are so destructive. Harpuria…"

Leviathan sort of stopped for a minute after she said his name,

"Leviathan?" Ciel asked.

"Huh…oh sorry." Leviathan said. "Harpy…Harpuria is based off of Mega Man X's sense of honor. Harpuria always challenged Zero to a one-on-one fight. He never involved anyone else unless it was necessary. Hell, he even saved Zero when we ambushed him in the desert. He didn't want to die that way."

"Really!?" Ciel said. "We always did wonder how he found us."

"Well now you know." Leviathan said. "Harpy…I mean Harpuria felt that Zero should be retired in battle and not die dishonorably. And that's the trait he got from X. He was given two sabers because to show X's ability to adapt. X was never good with a saber, but he learned, as what we all saw."

"So what are you then?" Ciel asked.

"Me?" She said. "I am the beauty that X is."

"Beauty?" Ciel said while laughing.

"X is a most beautiful machine." Leviathan said. "A machine that can think like a human and even display true emotion and affection. That is the beauty of him. As well as his physical appearance and such. It's just…magnificent."

"But why make you a woman?" Ciel asked.

"Because we women in nature have been represented as beings of beauty in the past." She responded. "Greece, Italy, Spain. Just look at the artwork that has been made. I was given the ability of ice to show that love can either be a cold thing or a good thing. And that's why my personality is directed towards romance and beautiful objects."

"Wow." Ciel said. "You know, all of that makes sense."

"Damn right it does." Leviathan said. "You always wondered why we are who we are and know you know that…"

"Miss Ciel!" A voice shouted in the shadows. "Is that you?"

The two women looked in the direction of the trees where the voice came from.


	21. Chapter 20: Return of Σ: PART 2

"_Show me what you're after; just a little faster." A little faster – There for Tomorrow_

Zero walked with Lelouch and the others around town. They were still enjoying the fact that they had a day off. They all decided to head down to the park to have a nice relaxing walk. Zero didn't mind it too much. Lelouch on the other hand did. He was not in the best physical condition compared to anyone. And they had already walked for the last three hours.

"You can't be serious." Zero said as they walked into the entrance of the park. "Walking this small distance is wearing you out?"

"Bite me." Lelouch said.

The park was a usual park. Green hills, growing trees, fountains, flowers growing the bloom of summer. The kind of area a person would go to just find themselves.

As they we're walking, a group of camera men and woman started to crowd around them. They all pushed back Zero and Lelouch and put a microphone in front of Shirley and the others.

"You were one of the hostages from the hotel jacking incident." One of them said. "What do you have to say about the incident?"

"Uhh…" Shirley said. "I kind of don't want to talk about it."

"What do you think of Zero's actions back the hotel?" Another asked, ignoring Shirley and the others.

"Do you think that Britannian and Eleven relations will disintegrate even further now?" Another shouted.

"This is channel 9 news and we want your opinion." Another reported shouted.

Zero recovered quickly from in a sense being thrown out of the way. Lelouch looked at them angrily as they began to crowd around their friends.

_This was a traumatic experience in their lives. Can these idiots not see that they are unwilling to talk about it?! They're just going to use their responses as propaganda anyway._

Lelouch continued to stare at the reporters with a small bit of rage. Zero however decided to take action instead of lying down like Lelouch was doing. He walked in front of the reporters that we're trying to get more shots of Shirley.

"Excuse me sir; we need this for the news…"

Zero put his hand into a fist and punched the camera. The camera broke into pieces almost upon contact. The reporter jumped back in fear along with the others. Zero looked at them with a small bit of anger, but mostly held his stoic expression in place.

"Leave." He said. "These people are obviously not willing to talk about it. Stop pressuring them and get."

"Sir, we need to get this for the afternoon news and do you realize how expensive…"

"I'll break you next if you don't leave now." Zero shouted.

The camera men and news reporters looked at each other as Zero got into a fighting pose. It was obvious that he didn't want the camera men around the people anymore. Shirley and the others had already been plagued by news reporters from the day before the incident took place. One by one the camera men left. Zero stood there with his fighting pose, until everyone had left the area. He then got back into a civilized position and turned to look at the others.

"Sorry." Zero said. "It didn't look like you wanted to speak."

"I didn't." Shirley said. "Those guys have been following us for the past sixteen hours. They didn't stop chasing me until I got home last night."

"I know how you feel." Zero said. "I hate the news anyway. Besides I couldn't leave you hanging like that anyway. C'mon; we still have some time left. Let's just try to relax."

Lelouch looked at them and smiled as Zero and the others walked away from the area. Lelouch got up and attempted to catch up with them. The fresh summer breeze echoed from the air as the students continued to walk down the path.

* * *

"Cerveau!" Ciel shouted as she dove on top of him.

"Whoa!" He said as he fell down, holding Ciel. "Yes; it is good to see you too Miss Ciel. It would even be nicer if you decided to get it off me.

Ciel didn't listen as she was too happy to really care. Leviathan stood there and giggled as Cerveau struggled to get out of Ciel's grip. It was like that for about a minute or two before Leviathan got up and shook Ciel a bit.

"Alright then cry baby; give the guy some room." Leviathan said.

"Oh!" She said as she came to her senses. "I'm sorry about that. It's just…it's just…I thought all of you were dead. Wait…are you the only one?"

"Of course not!" He said. "All of us are here. The resistance and everyone! Their all there with us. We have a base network under ground the Britannian city. We have been researching this place and what exactly happened with Zero and that flash of light."

"Have you been able to find anything?" She asked. "How many are there?"

"Nothing to go on that is for sure." Cerveau said. "Everyone is there and accounted for; expect for one. That mustache scientist has been missing the incident; so we're out one of our smartest men. That left me with most of the work."

"Where exactly is the base?" She asked.

"It's under the earth; exactly thirty miles southwest of the settlement." Cerveau said. "And it's scheduled to be attacked."

"Oh no!" Ciel shouted. "What happened!?"

"What'd you do?" Leviathan asked.

"Is…is…is that Leviathan?" He asked.

"No time to explain what is going on; just tell us what happened?" Leviathan asked.

* * *

Zero and the others laid down the grass. Most of the time, they had just talked about what happened and began to talk about themselves a bit. Whatever came to mind. It was a day off and a joyous occasion at that. Zero had the most difficult time talking because he had to make stuff up when they asked about his past. He didn't care. He didn't know a lot about his real past anyway. Even his past as a Maverick hunter was still vague to him because of when he sealed himself in the capsule for a hundred years before Ciel found him. Talking to them about this false past gave him a feeling of…humanity.

"Got any family?" Millay asked.

"Not anymore." Zero said as he sat there. "Orphaned when I was very young. Parents probably died or something."

"Surely you must remember something?" Shirley asked.

"Nope." Zero said. "All I knew about myself was my last name is Ishkowa. Nothing more. Nothing less. Did some research at one point and found my parents had noble blood. I was able to get a small inheritance from it so I go to school here. Nothing else."

"How was childhood?" Nina asked.

"Don't remember." Zero said. "What about you Lelouch? How was your childhood like?"

Lelouch was currently reading a book while Zero was speaking. Lelouch moved his hand out toward the crowd and waved it around a bit, indicating so-so.

"So what we're you guys doing before the whole hotel jacking incident?" Zero asked.

"I think we're going to one of the lakes from what I remember." Suzaku said.

"Yep." Millay said. "We were kidnapped on the train. After that, the JLF took us to the hotel and then captured the whole place. And then if you saw the news, you know the rest."

"And here we are now." Nina said.

"I guess everything in the end worked out nicely." Zero said. "A lot of stuff has been happening around here lately."

"I'm not surprised at all." Lelouch said.

Everyone turned towards Lelouch's direction when he said that.

"What?" Leval asked.

"Well, lately Britannia has been pressuring the Elevens." Lelouch said. "Far more than inhumanely should be allowed. I know they won the war, but their pressuring is starting to make less and less sense...not to mention building up aggression that has been building for years. Shinjuku ghetto incident was almost a massacre than a punishment. Guess I'm not surprised things are happening the way they are."

"But they said that the Elevens we're harboring poisonous gas." Nina said.

"Funny thing how they never mentioned it again the rest of the day." Lelouch said. "I think they were lying and something else was going on. Anyway, point is someone was bound to rise up sooner or later and cause damage. Zero was just the result."

"You know Lelouch your right." Zero said. "They never said anything else after that. I mean, if someone was harboring poison gas, I'd like to know if they secured it or not."

"Exactly." Lelouch said.

"But…but…"Nina said.

"Nina not all Elevens are scary; look at Suzaku here." Zero said.

"Hey!" Suzaku said.

"What?" Zero said. "Your the most calm, content guy I've ever seen."

Zero's cell phone rang. Zero took his phone out of his pocket to see that it was from Ciel. Zero curiosity was perked because he told Ciel to only call him if an emergency came up.

"I got to take this guys; hold on." Zero said as he got a went behind one of the restroom complexes around the park. The party continued to talk among themselves while Zero took his call. Zero stayed behind there for more than five minutes. After that, Zero went back to the party and began to pack up his stuff. He sent a text message to Lelouch that "There's been an incident. Stand by for more information."

"Sorry guys." He said as began to pack up his stuff. "I got somewhere to go to."

"Leaving us already?" Nina asked.

"Sorry." Zero said. "I got a lot of work; and little time to do it."

"Well, can you at least play us a song?" Millay said, eyeing his guitar.

"Huh?" Zero said.

"C'mon Zion, I heard you had a couple girls in your dorm a few days ago and you we're playing your guitar to them."

Zero froze up a bit, but kept his cool. He hoped in his mind that Leval knew just that much and didn't know that Ciel and Leviathan lived in his dorm. More or less, he hoped no one else knew that the girls were not part of the school.

"I got some skill with both talents." Zero said, looking at his arm and moving fingers around a bit.

"C'mon Zion." Shirley said. "PPPLLLLLEEEAAASSSEEE!?"

"Do I have to?" Zero asked.

"You don't want me to make you Zion." Millay said.

Zero looked at Millay intently. Zero knew that Millay had a special ability to make someone do what she wanted. If Zero didn't play, she would attempt to find out all of his secrets. And knowing her techniques, she would succeed.

"All right; you talked me into it." Zero said. "Last thing I need is Millay looking for all my deep secrets."

_Wouldn't be a good thing either for Lelouch and his plans anyway._

Zero opened his case for his guitar. Inside on the nice yellow covering to protect the material held the guitar, the amplifier, the amp cord, and pick. Secretly under the thing in a covering itself was Zero's Z-Saber and Z-Pistol, in case something happened while Zero was out and about. Zero looked around the restroom building and eventually found an outlet for the amp. He plugged in the amplifier into the outlet and connected his guitar into the amp. Zero then got his guitar into position.

"Alright…" he said. "It's something I learned out of boredom."

Zero lowered his head as he began to think. He stayed there for a few minutes as he began to think of what to play. After about thirty more seconds, Zero began to play the intro to a song. The intro lasted about seven-teen seconds before Zero began to sing.

"You keep calling it crash and burn." Zero sang. "Waiting your turn, while I have time to speak. But barely was a lesson learned, cause in return no paid respect to me."

Zero's friends watched as he played. They never heard Zero play before them yet so they had no idea what to expect. Zero was an excellent performer and captivated them instantly. Lelouch observed the fact that all of his friends seem to lose interest in the world around them. Lelouch himself was not impressed because he knew Zero had the ability to learn anything by simple contact. He still wished to know the science behind Zero's creation. More or less, he knew that something was going on because Zero barely answered his cell phone.

Still, he was quite impressed with his performance.

"You wanted to take it way too far, cause here we are, waiting once again. You said you always keep your word. Show me what you're after; just a little faster!"

* * *

Ciel, Leviathan, and Cerveau waited for about five more minutes before Zero showed up in full armor. Lelouch showed up the persona of Zero shortly behind him. When Zero teleported away from his friends, he texted Lelouch the location of where he was, and the rest of the information of the incident. Lelouch knew that Reploid technology would come in handy in dealing with Britannia. All Zero knew is that the Reploids had a base that they were using to hide from Britannia and something screwed up. Big time. Lelouch was very interested for he was looking for an oppertunity to expand his forces.

"Cerveau!" Zero said as he ran up to the ladies. "You're alive."

"Zero!" Cerveau said as he went up to shake Zero's hand. "Good to see you. Is this…"

"Zero." Zero said. "The rebel of Britannia."

Cerveau looked very surprised.

"Greetings Cerveau!" Lelouch said. "You seem to know my associate Zero."

"Zero's been a good friend of mine for ages now." Cerveau said. "He's also the reason I keep working because he keeps breaking everything I make."

"I told you…incident in the desert…not my fault." Zero said. "I got ambushed by a Scorpion tank."

"You still broke the Shield Boomerang and the Triple Rod!" Cerveau shouted.

"Cerveau!" Lelouch shouted. "Please focus and tell us what happened."

"Huh…oh sorry." Cerveau said. "Geez Zero...how many other famous people do you know?"

"If almost crossing blades with the princess counts as meeting a famous person," Zero began. "Then sure, I met the princess."

* * *

Zero and Lelouch moved Cerveau from where they were to the underground facility where the Black Knights were. So Cerveau began to sit down with the rest of the people and began to explain with them what was going on. When Cerveau got to the subject of Reploids, they were very confused as such an idea seemed impossible.

"So wait…" Tamaki said. "You guys are machines?"

"Quite so." Cerveau said.

"But you like a human." Kinoue said.

"We're Reploids." Zero said. "We're machines meant to look like humans. We live to help humanity and help it towards peace."

"I've never heard of technology like that before." Kallen said as she looked at Cerveau.

"We're not supposed to be here." Cerveau said. "Something happened where we were and we ended up here."

"What happened?" Ohgi asked.

"We were trying to bring Zero back to life." Cerveau said. "Me and Ciel."

"Wait…" Tamaki said. "ZERO'S A MACHINE!?"

"They are not talking about me Tamaki." Lelouch said. "The coincidence of my persona is that my associate the Red Knight is also named Zero. But I assure you there is no correlation between the two names. It is simply a twist of irony."

There were some gasps. But the room mostly remained quiet. With all that they have seen Zero do, they were not surprised.

"My name is not the important thing here." Zero said. "The point of Zero's existence is that you have a leader who is willing to help you leave the clutches of Britannia. And I'm here to help. I got hurt in one of the battles in 2010 when Japan and Britannia fought."

"Wait…" Cerveau began.

Zero turned to him and gave him a small wink. Ciel then put her arm on Cerveau. After a few minutes of thinking, Cerveau knew he had to stay quiet.

"Reploids have been a Britannian secret project for awhile now." Zero said. "They look and feel exactly like human beings. Some of them have the armor like me to show their the military grade. But most are hard to distinguish from humans. We're meant to help and serve and make long consturction and military based projects increase in speed."

"Are Reploids ever going to go public?" Lelouch said.

"Probably when the military develops civilized versions." Zero said. "But could take awhile. You have no idea how long it takes to program a Reploid. You have enter lines of code and script for every possible action and or otherwise. Emotions, feelings, etc etc. It's not an easy process. Not to mention the fact that Reploids are an excellent war weapon because of their equipment and or otherwise. Doctor Thomas Light founded the ideal over ten years ago and it was finished by another scientist named Doctor Cain."

All of them looked at Zero. Zero was hoping they would buy that. It was an exaggerated version as he didn't want them to know he was from another demension. Only he and the other Reploids knew that. And Lelouch of course. He didn't want to reveal it.

Not yet at least.

"Cerveau…what's the situation?" Zero asked.

"Well…" He said. "You see, our underground base is deep under the surface of the planet. We kind of want to keep ourselves hidden from Britannia. It's for the safety of everyone. Lately, the power supply to our whole base was going out. In order to keep the power running to our base, some of us went out in teams to power generators in the settlement. We were going to hook these up."

Cerveau pulled out a device in his hand. It looked like a black box with a port in it and a receiver on top.

"What does it do?" Ohgi asked.

"It's a Power Receiver." He said. "It siphons power from any source you attach it to, and sends it to a transmitter. Our Transmitter is in our base. We would receive the power and then be able keep our base running."

"That's impressive." Ohgi said. "So you guys know how to make alot of science based stuff?"

"Some of the stuff we design and create uses maniuplated science." Cerveau said. "You might look at our stuff as it being not possible to make. But we've done it!"

Lelouch looked at the Reploid with great interest.

_With technology like that, this war could become so much easier than I anticipated. I need to win their allegiance._

"How many watts are you using?" Leviathan asked.

"1,200,500,200.3453." Cerveau said.

"What the fuck!?" Leviathan shouted.

"What are you using that much power for!?" Zero said.

"We're keeping something contained." Cerveau said. "Something bad. Something that if it gets out, we're all in danger. Britannia has been raiding capsules to get their hands on any Reploid they can find. They want to expand their military since the discovery of Mega Man X."

"What are you keeping contained?" Zero asked.

"Anyway," Cerveau said, ignoring Zero. Zero looked at him. He was trying to avoid talking about it. "One of our teams were compromised by Mega Man X last night. He was walking back from the ghetto patrol and found our team. He questioned them and they got scared and ran off. He found the transmitter and tracked it to our base. Britannia has a whole military brigade on the way to our base. I managed to get out and sneak around their forces. I knew from the reports that Zero was alive still. Zero was always someone we could count on because he's always helped us before. I mean…he is one of us."

"You're a Reploid?" Tamaki asked.

"Yep." Zero said.

"Well that explains a lot about you three." Yoshidia said looking at the three; Zero, Ciel, and Leviathan.

"What are trying to keep contained?!" Zero said in a louder tone.

"We knew that Britannia was coming." Cerveau said, ignoring Zero. "We're preparing defenses right now. Phantom and Fefnir are there as well."

"Really!?" Leviathan said with interest. "Fefnir is there! And Phantom!?"

Cerveau nodded his head. Leviathan began to squeal like a little girl.

"He's alive!" Leviathan said. She went over to Zero and hugged him, one leg high in the air.

"No more hard feelings about you killing him." She said.

Zero got his hand out of her grip and pushed her away.

"Cerveau!" He shouted. "What are you protecting!? WHAT IS SO BAD YOUR GOING TO THESE INCREDIABLE LENGTHS TO KEEP BRITANNIA'S NOSE OUT OF!?"

Cerveau looked up at Zero all worried. He stared at him for a few minutes, before lowering his head. From his silence uttered one word.

"Sigma." He said.

Everyone looked around in confusion. Ciel gasped, Leviathan shot back, and Zero stared coldly into Cerveau.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He asked.


	22. Chapter 21: Return of Σ: PART 3

"_Sigma's true form is that of a computer virus." Doctor Dopplar_

"I can't believe this whole time you we're hiding such a secret!" Zero shouted. "Do you know what that guy is capable of!?"

"Calm down; it's not like he is awake." Cerveau said.

"You better have a good explanation for this." Zero shouted, reaching for the Z-Saber.

"Zero, enough!" Lelouch shouted. "I may not know all that it is you are talking about, but yelling at someone for doing something does us no good right now!"

Zero looked at Lelouch for a few seconds before letting go of the Z-Saber.

"Sorry." Zero said. "Lost my cool there."

"Cerveau, continue." Lelouch said.

"Thank you…eh…Zero." Cerveau said, becoming slightly confused realizing that there was now two Zero's to talk to at one time. "You see, when we first woke up, our base and everyone was all warped from where it was originally to where it is now. We moved out of the base to start moving around. We eventually found Phantom and Fenfir in Reploid capsules, scattered across the land. At first they acted hostile towards us, but they realized what was going on, they lost sight of what they needed to do and began to tag along with us. We eventually allowed them into the resistance. We couldn't help it; they we're lost and confused."

"Get to the point." Leviathan said.

"Some weeks ago," Cerveau began. "We found another capsule in the underground. At first we believed it might have been another one our brothers. But then we found the capsule. It was heavily, heavily, encrypted. We moved it back to our base. Sooner or later after we performed further scans, we found traces of the Sigma Virus all over the inside. Our later CAT scan of the whole capsule showed that it was indeed Sigma. The Reploid's body matched that of him as well as any other relevant data we had to show."

"All on the inside?" Zero asked surprised.

"Yeah." Cerveau said. "The capsule is to heavily encrypted. Sigma has infected the inside of it, but he's unable to escape. The outer layer of the encryption is beyond Sigma's capability or any Reploid capability to escape. Anyone in that capsule can't get out unless someone from the outside lets them out for them."

"So why haven't you destroyed it?" Zero asked.

"We don't have the weapons necessary to destroy the capsule and Sigma all at once." Cerveau said.

"Even with Fenfir's weapon?" Leviathan asked.

"I am afraid so." Cerveau said.

Leviathan flicked up her hair and made a small giggle.

"He's getting soft." She said.

"You should know better than anyone about Sigma Zero." Cerveau said. "Sigma's true form is that of a computer virus. The capsule is acting as an Anti-Virus quarantine folder."

"What's that?" Tamaki asked.

"Well in computer terms," Cerveau explained. "Every Anti-Virus suite that I know has a quarantine folder in its system. Some Viruses can't be deleted even after they have become scanned. They however can be moved into a folder where they cannot escape or override. That's what the quarantine folder is. A folder that can't be overridden by viral code. They are trapped there and cannot escape back into the FAT. When the folder is deleted however, then the viruses are free to roam around the system uninhibited; if they survived the deletion process that is. Most of them are deleted when that happens, but sometimes one or two can escape the deletion. Then the infection continues to grow."

"You're trying to destroy the capsule all at once taking out Sigma and the Virus in one shot without fail right?" Ciel said.

"Yes." Cerveau said. "But whoever made this capsule made it difficult to destroy. We can't identify the metal on the Periodic Table of Elements. Most of our weapons are proving ineffective. Not to mention that with this capsule, we have to be careful with it too. If we make too slight of a rupture, we may accidently allow the virus to leave. Then we'll all be in a whole mess of trouble. In addition to powering the base, we hoped that if installed enough receivers, we could provide Fefnir with enough energy to destroy the capsule and the virus."

"And now X found all of you." Zero said.

"He doesn't know too much." Cerveau said. "He found our base and has sent word for the military. Britannia knows there's a highly advanced reploid capsule in there and that we're drawing power from the whole city. That or they just think some elevens are stealing power."

"And you're really going to fight the people?" Ciel said.

"We have no choice." Cerveau said. "We are surveying the whole area. Britannia is lusting for more Reploids similar to that of Mega Man X. Their greed will blind them to what's really in there. And once Sigma is released, we're all going to die. Britannia has too much technology and will be too relies on it too much. The virus will infect the whole system of life and then that's it."

Zero sat down and allowed all that was heard go into his head.

"So I assume the plan is to sneak into your base, find the capsule, move it and evacuate all the people in the facility to a safe location, and then destroy the capsule at a safer, more unknown area?" Zero asked.

"Whoa…" Cerveau said. "You think you can just waltz on in there? I managed to sneak out of the cavern before the military arrived. I watched them drive in. It's too massive for you to just walk on through. How do you plan on going through?"

"Simple!" Lelouch said. "If we cannot go through the force, we will go around it!"

"What?" Cerveau said.

"It means he's going to use my old armor weapon systems to penetrate a hole through the ground." Zero said, has hand changing into the Z-Buster. "We'll move through from there, suppress the Britannian forces to allow the Reploids to escape. Then we will move the capsule from its spot and get out before Britannia has a chance to track us down."

"You make it sound so much easier than it's going to be." Leviathan said.

"It will be." Zero said, walking around the Black Knight's complex. "Britannia is going to have limited mobility and will be unable to avoid that many attacks. Fefnir is already powerful enough as it is. And those blasts will be easy for him to hit the Knightmares. They'll be underground so no hope for air support. Tanks are two slow and the rocky terrain will be difficult for them to move around. Don't even start me on the infantry. Assuming that Cerveau's base has both cover and defensive weapons, they will have the advantage. Our only real concern will be Mega Man X and Harpuia."

"Harpy…" Leviathan said.

"I need you to stay at the top of your game Leviathan." Zero said. "The only way we are going to be able to beat X is if you and me tackle him together."

"Even then, it won't be an easy fight." Ciel said.

"In war, one must risk one's life to take another." Lelouch said as he got up. "Cerveau, the Black Knights are with you."

There we're some cheers, but voices of confusion among the members were the most common thing heard around the room. The Black Knights knew that Cerveau was in trouble. But they didn't think it was any of their concern yet. In fact it really wasn't. Lelouch knew that; but he was more concerned on obtaining more Reploid based technology.

"Zero, what's with you?" Tamaki said. "What are we helping these guys for? We're going to fight for a bunch of power tools. Not to mention, Britannian power tools."

Ciel got up from using her laptop. Even though Tamaki was taller than her, she forced up enough strength to jump in the air high enough and smacked Tamaki in the face.

"Don't you dare call them that!" Ciel shouted angrily.

"Why you little…" Tamaki began.

"Tamaki; enough!" Ohgi said. "Zero, why are you doing this?"

"For what would be the purpose of the Black Knights if we did not help?" Lelouch said. "I publically stated that the Black Knights would help all of those without weapons. And that is a promise to those people that I intend to keep."

"Besides, the last thing we want is Sigma breaking out." Zero said.

"Then we must act now, while we have time." Lelouch said.

"I fear it will run out by the time we get there." Leviathan said.

* * *

The base was the exact same base as the resistance base back on their dimension. It was underground in a massive cave. Big enough to have eight lines of Knightmares move in side by side. The base held the appearance of a massive wall along the cave wall. The rest of the base was embed into the rock, making any noticeable designs, illegible. The wall itself was made with Titanium, holding many windows and sections where artillery would be stored. Each one of the soldiers stood on the windows, watching, waiting. They had already broken the Britannian transmissions from the surface so they knew Britannia was coming. Hundreds of Reploids and human survivors hung around the walls of the base as each one waited. They had to protect Britannia from their own greed. Sigma was not something they could hope to use. They all stood there, each one willing and ready to violate the first law of robotics. They did not want to do it. Not a single Reploid would have said yes to it. But at no cost could any of the Britannian soldiers go though the facility. They knew it was coming. It wasn't far away now. Fefnir and Phantom stood on the main platform where a large gun was positioned at the center. Phantom was busy wiping and cleaning his gear, while sharpening his sword. Fefnir was checking the power levels on his weapon. The two both waited for what was going to happen in a matter of minutes.

"I was given the calling to protect all of humanity." Phantom said. "And now I find myself on the opposite side of the conflict."

"To think, we'd become the resistance." Fefnir said as he cocked his oversized energy rifle into place. "Irony much?"

"It is not my will to do this." Phantom said as he sheathed his sword back into his back. "I don't even know if what I do is right or wrong. I'm simply following what I believe. Who's to say that we are making a mistake by doing this?"

"Hey; don't talk like that!" Fefnir said. "Winning is all that matters. We can't afford to lose this. If we lose this and humanity has Sigma running around on the world again."

"I wish Cerveau would come back with help." Phantom said.

"What help!?" Fefnir said. "There's not a soul left alive here that'll help us. Everyone back at home is dead for all we know. Hell, Neo Arcadia doesn't even exist anymore here. If I'm going out, I am going out in style."

"I know." Phantom said. "This was probably a suicide mission to begin with. He is already captured as far as we know. I just wanted to hope."

"Some good it did." Fefnir said.

As the two sat and prepared their weapons, loud noises like that of wheels grinding against the thick stones and boulders began to be heard down the end of the cave. The hour was late. The time for battle had come. Fefnir sat up along with Phantom as down below, Reploids and humans took positions outside the wall for the battle against the country they never knew.

"Humans come for the Reploid that will cost them their own lives." Phantom said. "If I must violate the law of robotics in order to protect humanity, then so be it!"

"So you made your decision then?" Fefnir asked.

* * *

The Britannian Mobile Command Center rolled up first in line. Slowly as time progressed, Knightmares, Marines, and tanks all flooded the stone canyon. They all established a line of offensive, while the Reploids all established a line of defense.

"These machines called Reploids…" Gilford began as the tactical screen came up. "Have been harboring a powerful machine somewhere deep inside the base. The machine has been drawing power in from the whole city, causing brownouts and blackouts in certain sections. And these Reploids have been making sabotaging efforts on all the Power plants in the whole settlement. We are only yo assume that they are using the power construct a powerful war machine."

"What is the estimated number of enemy strength?" Cornelia asked.

"Our scanners are picking up currently over a hundred Reploids along the area." Dolton said. "The problem is this: the weapons on their main wall far our range that of our Slash Harkens. And the openings where the cannons are too small to hit with artillery. They have also have a complete natural terrain and height advantage than our troops."

"Our forces outnumber and outmatch anything these machines have to stand against us." Cornelia shouted.

"Milady." X said. "They're just Reploids. I do not see how this attack will prove anything."

"X." Cornelia said. "When we left the Shinjuku district alone, Zero rose out of the ashes. From his appearance came a resistance. I am not going to leave a place with technology that far exceeds us alone just so another rebel can pop out of the iron blue. If they constructing a powerful Reploid as Dolton says, then I won't take the risk."

"It just doesn't seem to make much sense to me...you would be throwing away powerful technology which you don't have." X asked.

"If the Reploids wish to survive, they should release to us the capsule and then surrender." Cornelia said. "No harm will come to end. I would not like to destroy them as they are too valuable not to. But I cannot afford another resistance leader appearing form the shadows. Nor can I risk Zero forming an alliance with these machines. They will either surrender here, or we will make them surrender."

"Well...I'll follow you through this." X said. "There's a large virus reading coming from them.

X sighed. Cornelia was sticking to her resolve for this battle. She was right on a couple things. But not everything. X simply sighed and ran downstairs. If Harpuia's bloody arm hadn't blown off by that mysterious sniper, he would have been here too. But sadly, repairs we're still continuing and X had to fight this by himself.

Still, X did not have as much qualms about it. The Reploids had a large virus reading. For all he knew, these were mavericks.

* * *

Cornelia had granted X the honor of leading her troops into battle. X had already proved himself an efficient leader in the past as well as a soldier. "The key to winning this fight will be the capture of the people who organize this little getup." Dolton said. "Cornelia has show interest for Reploids and would like as little damage inflicted as possible to the computers and databases. We need to find out why they we're hiding themselves like this and operated so secretly. Eliminate all personal who attack us."

X reached behind his back and pulled out the X-Saber. Truth be told, the X-Saber was actually Zero's saber that X took after Zero died at the Space colony incident. For the longest time, he had treasured it; despite his lack of skill. But he had been getting better. It was now twice that Zero and he had a full one-on-one fight.

Because of Zero's maverickism, X decided to try and eliminate anything that reminded me of him; and decided to rebuild the saber to suit him more personally. X had removed the gold metal outer coverings of the saber and replaced them with fine silver. He had also the bottom spike removed and replaced it with a cylinder instead. He had also adjusted the beam itself with modifications he made with the hardware on the inside. Instead of an emerald green, the saber now emitted a Sapphire blue. X gripped the saber in his hand and stretched it out towards the Reploids. The blue beam activated. X stood there for a few minutes as he watched as all the Reploids stood there…waiting.

_Keep it together X. Remember: there will be casualties on our side. They have set it up so they cannot get to cover in time before some of them are gunned down. I doubt even the Knightmares will be able to withstand it. These men know this too. But that is okay. They will sacrifice their lives so that the mission is successful. I have to win this fight._

X's thoughts were cut short after Cornelia announced to all the troops on her tactical com:

"I have contacted the Reploids and they refuse to surrender. Begin the attack!"

X pointed his Saber forward. Slowly but surely, footsteps were heard behind him. X stayed in front long enough for the steps to get with five feet of him. After that, he began his charge, his saber a glowing streak as it approached the Reploids.

* * *

"So it begins." Phantom said as the Knightmares from the Britannian side began their charge.

Phantom stood up from his position and held his sword in his hand. If he was going to die, he planned to go as an honorable swordsman would want to go: In style.

* * *

X and Britannian Marines were now within four hundred feet of the kill zone. Phantom allowed their forces to close in on the barricade. It was his plan. He knew Britannia could not accurately pin point every man's position on his side. He waited for them to close in and then would begin his assault.

When X's forces made it within a hundred feet of the kill zone, Phantom pointed his sword forward. A massive barrage of energy artillery and plasma rifles launched from the perimeter. The blasts penetrated and carved through. Many Britannians fell in a pile of their own flesh, for the heat seared their body parts right off. The assault happened so fast that even four of the nimble Knightmares we're destroyed instantly.

Many of the Britannians began to search for cover. But they we're in distress for earlier before the fight, Fefnir and Phantom had removed cover by destroying the large rocks around and instead using the rubble to create a maze like canyon of the sorts to confuse Britannian soldiers. Those who searched for cover we're picked off one by one.

But then the Knightmares began their attack. Because of the maze like canyon, hitting targets was difficult. Those caught outside we're quickly demolished by the Knightmares. The Knightmares fired. Many Reploids and humans who we're in the base when Zero was warped fell down instantly dead. Tanks began their barrage. Many Reploids we're blown to pieces from the explosions generated.

At last, X made it to their position. He had been using Guard shell the entire time and had absorbed much of the energy fired at him. When X drew close, he leaped in the air threw the energy sphere at the canyon. A massive explosion of white energy consumed the whole area, blowing much of the cover away. The Tanks continued to fire. Three of the tanks exploded, for plasma rounds had pierced the fuel tanks. They may have been easy targets when exposed, but their danger factor was still (if not; higher) there. It seems for weapons plasma worked far more efficiently than machine gun rounds. Although the exposed Reploids fell one by one from the machine gun rounds, the Britannians fell two by two and sometimes three by three. The Reploid's technological advantage had them winning the grunt fight. Even the Knightmares we're being destroyed as five more fell from the Reploid defenses. Cornelia watched with a surprised but impressed look. She knew Britannia needed these tools.

No. They wanted them.

X landed by a group of Reploids. He fired his X-Buster into one, blasting him off his feet, dead. Two others tried to shoot him. X fired his Buster at those two, killing them instantly. Three other Reploids looked at X with confusion and then looked at their weapons. They all looked at each other and nodded. They dropped all of their guns and drew Beam Sabers. X looked at all three of them and nodded. He did a small bow and then returned to his fighting stance. The Reploids we're confused, but then repeated X's motion and then attacked.

X now fought a three against one beam saber duel. The Reploids swung wildly, but X's swings we're professional; performing a series of sword strokes, martial arts, and gymnastics and dodged all of their attacks. One tried to cut X from behind. X stopped the sword in midair and forced a kick to the Reploid's stomach, knocking him down. Another one tried to stab him, but X moved to the side and sweep kicked him. The next one attempted to strike X. He countered by pushing him back. X began his attack swinging his sword and clashing his blade with the Reploid's. He eliminated his attacker by smacking his face, forcing him to turn around from the force, and then X thrusted his sword into the Reploid's stomach. The next one tried to attack to avenge his fallen comrade. X lowered his head to avoid an attack to the right. He thrusted his sword forward and made a small singe on the Reploid's body. He spun around and swung the sword, cutting the torso clean off its body. The next one charged at X. X simply ducked and cut the legs off the Reploid's body.

Normally, X would have felt bad about doing such a thing. Truth be told, he still did.

_I am sorry. If you had surrendered while I fought you, I would have allowed you as a prisoner of war. But had to keep going. You are not a human therefore I do not fear killing you._

Britannians continued to march up against the Reploid's and pushed them into the canyons. Several Reploid's fell as they retreated back into the canyon. X leaped on the top of the canyons and proceeded towards the base. Several of the turrets on the walls fired at X, but none could hit him. Many of the tanks behind X fired at the walls. Many of the shells missed the first volley. The Reploids unleashed their volley and ten tanks exploded behind them. Knightmares charged and leaped from to the top of the canyon and began to fire. Many Reploids were wiped out. And X continued to charge forward.

Fefnir leaped from the center gun and pointed his high powered energy rifle at the Knightmares charging their position. Fefnir fired several energy rounds, each nailing and destroying Knightmares one by one. The Knightmares began to fall back, but many of them we're routed from the bases massive artillery supply.

"X!" Gilford said in the tactical room. "Those guns are tearing our squads apart. See if you can take them out!"

"Roger!" X said as he leapt towards the base.

* * *

X pointed his X-Buster and used his highly accurate targeting systems to locate some of the guns. He fired his X-Buster, but some of the shots didn't go in. He could not hit them. The turrets we're too well covered. In order to take them out, he needed to head inside and destroy them from within.

Fefnir appeared in front of X and used the butt of his gun to hit X. X took the hit, but received almost no damage.

"Fefnir!" X shouted. "You're the leader!?"

"As well with Phantom!" Fefnir said. "Listen X! Turn back immediately! Leave us Reploids alone and no harm will come to you!"

"What are you planning?!" X shouted. "Have you become a Maverick like Zero?!"

"Look it doesn't matter what we're holding back!" Fefnir said. "Stay away!"

Fefnir pointed his rifle and fired his energy blast. X leaped up and pointed his X-Buster. X fired three huge busters in the air towards Fefnir. He tried to dodge, but his armor was way too encumbering. All three busters hit Fefnir and knocked off his feet. Holes in his body were everywhere.

"Shit!" Fefnir shouted. "I forgot how powerful the Original Master X was."

Fefnir built up energy in his hand. Sparks of electricity built up all as a sphere of light appeared in his hand. Fefnir leaped up and smashed it into the ground. An eruption of energy appeared as a trail heading directly towards X. X rolled to the side and dodged the attack. Fefnir took his chance and fired an energy blast at X. The Blast nailed X directly and shrouded him in a massive dust cloud. Fefnir smiled with his success, but quickly looked to see that the blast had did little damage to X. He did receive damage, but nothing significant.

X charged at Fefnir. Fefnir fired at Mega Man X. X weaved in and out from the blasts and leaped up from his shoulder. X fired his Strike chain, attaching to Fefnir. Fefnir received immediately up to twenty-thousand volts of electricity into his body. The pain was so intense that Fefnir was unable to get up after the attack. After X had defeated him, he zoomed off into the base, leaving an unconscious Fefnir to lie on the battlefield while the Britannian units finally pushed the Reploid forces back into their base.

* * *

X blew the down the wall of the base easily in one shot. Many Reploid units tried to fight him. But none of them we're able to defeat him. He swung his saber and fired his buster. One by one, the defensives of the base fell to his might. Reploids we're either cut in pieces, blown to bits, or surrendered to Mega Man X and we're carried off by Britannian soldiers. He was careful to his morals and only fought those stood in his way. Time and time he encountered Reploids. Cornelia was amazed with his killing abilities, and became disappointed when she realized he would only do this on non human based targets.

X eventually cut through one of the doors down to the main hallway. Behind him seven Britannian guards we're with him. X cut through the door using his saber and made it through. They charged down the unusually large room. As they we're running, Kunai knifes flew down from the ceiling and nailed each soldier in the throat. X quickly turned to see all of his comrade's fall within a few seconds. X looked up to see Phantom staying up there.

"I cannot let you pass!" He shouted.


	23. Chapter 22: Return of Σ: PART 4

"_Say hello to my little friend!" Tony Montana_

"_Can't believe this…no cybernetic enhancements and they're not afraid to die." Toubosa_

"Phantom!" X shouted, pointing his X-Buster at him.

Phantom looked at X from his elevated position above the HQ of the base. He leaped down from where he was right next to Mega Man X and blocked his access to the door.

"Out of the way Phantom!" X said. "I've already defeated Fefnir as he's either dead or captured. I don't want to kill another Guardian!"

"If you continue this attack on this base…" Phantom said. "I have no choice but to prevent you from crossing the road. There are things here Mega Man X that should best left alone. Leave us to do our work! We have no intention of harming Britannia!"

"How am I supposed to believe that!?" X said. "You guys just attacked hundreds of human soldiers! How do you justify that!?"

"What we have sealed in here is something that you should not mess with." Phantom said. "It's too dangerous to handle or attempt to destroy; even with your help."

"Why don't you tell me what is going on?" X said. "If you don't, I may still be forced to fight you. The Princess has told me to discover what you are harboring no matter. And besides…you have broken the first law. You need to be arrested and reprogrammed."

"I do not desire reprogramming." Phantom said. "If that is the case, then it seems I have no choice but to fight you."

"I see." X said. "Whatever you're doing, it's out of your range or ability to allow me to see."

"I'm afraid so." He said.

Phantom reached into his back and drew his Japanese katana. X's arm turned into his X-Buster and pointed it at Phantom. His sapphire blue saber still emitted its blue light as X stood there, waiting for the battle to begin.

"I have always had the desire to fight you Master X." Phantom said as he positioned himself into a battle ready position. "Please…if I must die a second time…let me have a fight that I can remember."

"To give you that fight would never let you have a chance to enjoy it." X said. "But I will grant that to what capability I think you can face me at."

X charged his buster and fired it at Phantom. Phantom easily dodged the buster and explosion it generated. X fired several others and Phantom ran on the steel walls of the base to dodge his attacks. Phantom threw his Shuriken and landed on it as he began to float around the room. X fired his homing torpedoes in an attempt to hit him off the blade, but he disarmed them with his Kunai's as the missiles exploded when they got hit.

X eventually was able to hit the Shuriken, but Phantom leaped off of it and began his attack. He swiftly swung his sword at Mega Man X. Mega Man X easily dodged the swing and swung his saber at his sword. Sparks and liquid metal appeared as the blade was cut clean off the hilt, for the steel simply melted through the saber.

Phantom looked at the broken sword. He threw it to the side as X swung the saber to hit. He back-flipped over it and continued to move away from X. X continued to attack Phantom, missing him as Phantom performed gymnastics to avoid each of the attacks. He however could not dodge the X-Buster that X fired at him. As soon as he landed, the buster hit him in the chest. Phantom flew from his spot, a small incarceration in his chest. Sparks and electricity shown from it. Phantom held onto his chest and began to throw Kunais at X. back-flipped over them, catching the last one Phantom threw in his hand. He eyed Phantom with deep determination as he crunched the Shuriken in his hand.

Phantom threw his large Shurikens at X. X easily either dodged them or backflipped over them. Phantom gritted his teeth. Nothing was working against X. X was too skilled. Phantom reached into his pocket to use another weapon, but was shocked to see he was out. He looked at X as X charged at him. Phantom braced himself for defeat and possible destruction. Still, he choose not to go out without putting up some form of a fight. He was disappointed that the fight did not last long and that he did not fight X at his full power. He put his fists up to prepare for the attack.

Just then, a massive explosion came from the side of the wall. X turned around as the fragments of the wall flew in all directions. X looked curiously at the smoke and rubble that appeared. A sound of a blaster going off was heard. X attempted to brace for an attack, but was promptly hit by a Z-Buster. X got up, despite the small scar in his chest (which exposed some internal components) and managed to deflect a blow from Zero; who had charged in from the dust.

"Zero!" X shouted.

"Stay down." He said as he deflected a counter attack from X.

Both Reploids zoomed off to different sides and held their weapons towards each other. Behind Zero as the smoke and dust cleared, the Black Knights began rushing into the facility. Six Black Knight members appeared from the smoke, armed with machine guns and began to move around the facility. Ciel, Cerveau, and Leviathan appeared from the smoke there as well.

"The Black Knights!" X shouted.

"Save your energy X." Zero said as he pointed his saber at him. "Your fight's with me. Not them."

"You're not suggesting I'd kill them?" X shouted.

"Of course not; you're you." Zero said in a sarcastic manner. "You're the one who protects people. Yet I see you attacking a base with humans in it! How the hell can you justify what your doing!? Do you know what's in this base? Or what the Britannians will do to these people afterwards!?"

"These people are causing large scale blackouts by draining all this power." X shouted. "It doesn't matter what happens;' Reploids are not made to make those decisions."

"But your not a Reploid; and neither am I." Zero said. "We can make decisions! You know what's going to happen to these humans after everything's said and done!"

"Aaaarrr..." X grumbled. "Enough talk!"

X pointed his saber at Zero.

"This is between you and me." X said.

"So be it…hero." Zero said.

X and Zero charged at each other. Both warriors crossed their blades and attempted then to push the other one to his knees. X and Zero gritted their teeth at each other as both sides attempted to break the others push.

"I can't let you go around killing more people Zero." X said.

"Oh please spare me your self-righteous crap." Zero said as he broke the lock.

X looked as Zero attempted to bring the saber down on him. X leaped over Zero as Zero brought down the slash. Zero quickly turned around to see X firing his X-Buster at Zero. Zero rolled out of the way and fired his Z-Buster in return. X used his saber and held the blast in place long enough to deflect it off. Zero tried charging at him. X picked up pieces of the rubble created by the bomb the Black Knights used soccer style and kicked them at Zero in an attempt to slow him down. It was in vain for Zero was able to flip and roll out of the way to dodge the pieces. Zero dodged one last X-Buster as he moved in for a kill.

But he missed. X put his saber out to deflect the blow. He swung it at Zero's head. Zero ducked and then made a stab at X's stomach. X jumped in the air and Zero missed. Zero got up as X brought down his saber on him. Zero blocked the blow. While the two stayed locked at each other, Zero kicked X in the stomach and forced him away. X got up right away and kept his saber out, knowing it would serve him better than the buster; for Zero had become too persistent to rely on point blank shots.

* * *

Outside, the Britannian forces had moped up eighty percent of the Reploid forces. Cornelia was annoyed at this fact, hoping X would have been able to subdue them. Her flanks however, were at risk because the Reploids put up such a fight. Many Britannian infantry and tanks charged. Although most of them were able to kill their targets, most of them we're gunned down on their way up. She had already reinforced two flanks because of the Reploids advanced technology and skill. Even the Knightmares couldn't get close.

But then X destroyed the artillery. The Knightmares managed to approach the Reploid's position and began to fire ruthlessly on them. Many Reploids screamed as the bullets penetrated through their armor and fell dead. Britannian infantry charged up. The Reploids who survived fired back. Britannian forces fell, but they we're unable to thin their ranks far enough. And the Reploids fell dead. The Britannians managed to secure the unconscious Fefnir who slept before them. He was safely locked away now in a stasis environment.

But then an explosion pierced through the side of the walls of the cave. Four Sutherlands came out the massive hole. The Knightmares stopped in confusion.

"Alright!" Ohgi shouted from within the cockpit. "Take a position and don't let any Britannian through."

"Death to Britannia!" Tamaki shouted.

Kallen lead the team with Ohgi by her side. She started by firing her Slash Harkens at two tanks who were nearby. Both tanks we're hit and exploded. While the harkens retracted, Kallen used the machine gun on her Knightmare and began to fire. She was bad with it. It didn't suit her style. Ohgi, Kento, and Tamaki however enjoyed the fruit of this gun for it bore them three kills each. The Knightmares didn't have time to react against the sudden onslaught and most began to retreat. The four Black Knight Sutherlands picked them off one by one. All in all, fifteen Knightmares and twenty tanks lay destroyed from the counter attack. The ones who survived regrouped and pressed towards them. They had positions behind the man made canyon from the rocks that we're taken from the walkway up to strip Britannia of cover.

"Now this is more like it!" Tamaki said. "Now they know what's like on our end!"

"Ciel!" Ohgi said on his tac-com. "How's like down there!?"

* * *

Ciel and six of the Black Knights we're currently engaged with Britannian forces. Ten Britannian infantry units were firing at them as they stayed behind a wall to keep safe from the rounds. Leviathan stood by Ciel to make sure she was safe. Ciel fired rounds at the Britannian forces, but she was bad at it, missing all the time. She fired wildly enough though when she did to force Britannians down.

"Not too good." Ciel said. "We're trying to clear a way, but no luck!"

"C'mon guys get some kills!" Leviathan said as she continued to swing her lance around and deflect bullets away from them. She had been hit a couple times, but nothing serious on her end.

"Alright screw this!" Cerveau said holding his gun. He cocked something in place as he walked out towards the Britannians. He went over to where Leviathan was and pointed his gun at the Britannian marines firing.

"Say hello to my little friend!" He shouted, firing a grenade from his gun.

The explosion incased that entire section of the hallway.

* * *

X and Zero continued to clash their blades from within the fortress. X barely dodged another swing from Zero and did a side flip to prevent him from being hit from another. As he got up, he swung at Zero. Zero blocked the blow that X made in order to counter attack. X deflected the counter attack and went for Zero's neck with his saber. Zero ducked and moved away from X.

"You really paid attention when I showed you how to fight with a saber." Zero said.

"You'll find I'm full of surprises." X said as he recharged at Zero.

Zero clashed again with X and blocked two blows. X and Zero both got their sabers right next to each other, spinning them around in their hands 360 degrees twice. Zero used this time to punch X in the stomach. X lost balance and flicked his sword away from him. The saber flew the air and deactivated as it landed on the ground. Zero looked at the unarmed X. X dodged a vertical stroke from Zero by rolling to the side. He fired his X-Buster at Zero. Zero simply used Heat haze and created an illusion of himself. X hit the illusion and found that Zero was gone.

X didn't wonder where Zero was for long. He turned around to see Zero right next to him, saber pointing right at his head.

"You are beaten." Zero said. "Surrender here X. Don't make me kill you like I had to kill Iris."

"Why do you show mercy to me!?" X shouted. "Don't you realize I'm trying to retire you!"

X looked at Zero as Zero moved closer with the saber. X became humble and lifted his arm down. Zero kept his eye on X because he knew X was full of surprises.

And surprises they were. A bright glowing light incased X.

"No you don't!" Zero said as he swung his saber at X.

Zero however missed X. Zero looked around to find where X was. He remembered the saber and looked to see if it was there. It was gone. X had managed to steal it behind his back. Zero continued to look around as he tried to find where X was.

His answer came when he looked up to see Shurikens fall from the ceiling and towards him. Zero ran from the spots and allowed the Shuriken busters to hit the ground. Zero looked up to see X in his shadow armor descend towards him. X landed on the ground, holding the blade behind his back, reverse blade style. Zero held his saber in his hand, knowing full well what X could do in this form.

X pulled the same trick that he did before. He disappeared in front of where Zero was and reappeared in front of him. He swung the sword at him. Zero barely dodged it, but still received injury from it. X fired his Shuriken-buster at Zero. Zero took the hit. He recovered from the hit, despite the pain he felt from the attack. He deflected several more blows from X, but couldn't keep up with him this time. Every once in awhile he would receive an injury from him. Eventually X pushed Zero down the ground.

"Now who should surrender?" X said.

"You think it was that easy!?" Zero shouted. "Guess again!?"

Zero flipped up from where he was. X fired more busters at him. Zero managed to weave in and out from them. Zero stood still as X waited for him to attack with his Buster pointed at him. Zero smirked at him as he closed his eyes. A bright ensnared Zero to X's surprise. X backed away from Zero as the energy encased him. When it cleared up, Zero went from Red Zero, to Black Zero. Zero smiled at him as he drew his saber in his direction.

"Want to try that again?" Zero asked.

"You think your hyper mode can stop me?" X said.

Zero teleported to X's surprise right in front of him. X gasped as he moved back. Zero reached his hand and grabbed him, securing a grip as he held X in the air. X tried to get out of it, but the grip was so tight and painful, X dropped the saber and couldn't get his buster at the right angle.

"Yes I do." Zero barked.

* * *

Britannia had made another charge towards the Black Knights. They fired wildly into the them as they tried to charge into them another time. Three of their number fell because they could not find a position. Once again they fell back and we're forced to regroup.

"This is getting easy!" Kento said. "I can't see anything going through our defense!"

"Don't say that! Ohgi shouted. "Bad luck usually happens when someone does that!"

And bad luck did happen. One of the Knightmares exploded by them. Ohgi, Kento, and Kallen looked over by their fallen comrade to see a Reploid floating above it, the flames and smoke clouding some of his figure.

"I shall redeem my lost honor!" Harpuia shouted.

"Zero!" Ohgi shouted. "A Reploid!"

"Retreat!" Lelouch shouted over the radio. "Have Zero deal with it! You bought as much time as you can!"

"Right!" Ohgi said. "All units retreat!"

Ohgi's Knightmare began to backup into the large cave that they had created with the explosives. Kallen and Kento soon followed, firing rounds behind them in order to keep Harpuria away. Harpuria weaved in and out of the rounds and took almost no damage.

Kallen pointed her gun up and fired at the roof with her machine gun. She depleted all of her remaining ammo and fired an armor piercing round into the roof of the ceiling. Harpuria stopped moving as rubble from the ceiling collapsed. All of rubble fell and blocked the hole that they had created earlier. Harpuria just stared at them. He made one last look at the ruined Knightmare that he had destroyed as the Britannian units went over to Harpuia.

"Welcome back Harpuia!" They said.

"It is good to be back on the battlefield." Harpuia said. "Have your forces advance in the building. Retire any Reploid who is too dangerous to keep alive. Any who surrender or are knocked out capture. Cornelia desires as many as alive as possible."

"Yes sir!" They shouted as they proceeded forward to the base. Marines from below began to swarm in once again.

* * *

"Miss Ciel!" The Reploids that we're held up in the deeper sections of the base shouted.

Most of the younger Reploids like Alouette ran over to Ciel to hug her. Ciel gave them hugs back, but at first was scared since five people at once tried to hug her. She stood her ground as she received all the hugs from all the people. The Black Knights looked at Ciel as she helped everyone. They noticed as she seemed to bring great joy to them almost the moment after she entered.

"Miss Ciel!" Rouge said as she walked over. "Thank god you're here and…Leviathan!"

Rouge ducked over to where Colbor was and ducked behind him Colbor armed his gun and pointed it at Leviathan.

"Stay away Neo Arcadia scum!" He shouted.

"Hey!" Ciel said running in front of Leviathan. "Don't shoot! Leviathan's one of us now."

Colbor and the others looked confused as Ciel stood in front of Leviathan.

"I'm telling the truth!" She shouted. "Leviathan is with us. The Black Knights are helping us evacuate this base! We need to go!"

"Are you serious?" Joan said. "I mean how can we be sure she is with us? This could be a Neo Arcadia scam!"

"You know, I have been feeling really crappy lately; and none of you guys are helping." Leviathan said.

"Zero trusts her." Ciel said.

"Zero!?" Rouge asked.

"Yes; Zero." Ciel said. "He's here now battling Mega Man X! We need to go now."

"We can't though!" Colbor said. "We got to keep this Britannia from opening that capsule. We've been monitoring a lot of things with this system. It's been sending and hacking the Britannian security network so we know what they want."

"Zero's going to beat X and then we can go home with it." Ciel said. "Then we'll destroy it."

"Are you sure…" Rouge said.

Before she could finish, a explosion by the wall of the command room was created. Ciel ducked and moved to the ground. Britannian soldiers one by one began to appear by the wall. They began to fire. Ciel went over to Alouette and used her body to shield her. Several rounds tore into her back.

Ciel screams echoed throughout the building.

* * *

Zero knew that the Black Knights had fallen back. There wasn't much he could do about it. He knew though that Ciel and the others would be in trouble if they continued to advance through the perimeter. As Zero wondered what to do, X used his Strike chain and grabbed his saber. Zero let go just in time to avoid getting hit by the attack. Zero back-flipped over X's attack. He charged and locked his blade with X; once again, wrestling with the sapphire blue blade that shot sparks in all directions. X jumped back and dodged the attack Zero made after he swung the blade. X and Zero both leaped in the air and teleported. X and Zero began a series a teleporting and reappearing in different section and clashed their blades. Then they would teleport and reappear in another section of the area. The process continued on for what seemed like hours with no end in sight.

But seconds later while they fought, Ciel's tortured screams reached his ears.

"CIEL!" He shouted.

X charged at him another time. Zero found a burst of energy as he grabbed X. He spun X around a few times before throwing him into a wall. X tried to get up, but Zero fired a large Z-Buster into him. X flew from the wall he was at through it, making a X shaped hole in the wall, along with a Z-Buster shaped hole in the wall. Zero ignored the fact X could chase him and moved throughout the building.

Phantom in the midst of the fight stood there confused.

"How did I live through all that?" He asked.

* * *

Ciel had taken three bullets in the back, leaving large bloodstained clothes on her as she slowly slipped off of Alouette. Alouette looked at her with disbelief as Cerveau and the Black Knights fired back at the fifteen and growing number of Britannians that moved into the room. Four of them we're already killed. And more continued to pop out of the hole.

"Can't believe this…no cybernetic enhancements and they're not afraid to die." Cerveau said as he fired into the crowd, killing two more.

Leviathan leaped into the fray and began to attack the marines with her lance. She swung and chopped. Many fell did in pools of red blood. Several aimed their weapons at her. She pointed her hand out and blew a beam of freezing air at the group. She turned around and swung again and knocked several more to the ground, three of which we're killed. She continued to fight using her lance and many of the marines we're killed. But more continued to come out; and at an alarming rate at that. Leviathan found herself up against thirty marines and was forced to retreat away from them. She hid behind the barricades and the computers. Her attack all in all had killed twenty of the marines who continued to pour out.

Zero ran into the room where they were and grabbed Ciel. Ciel looked bad. Zero could already feel her heart rate going down. Leviathan ran over to her as well and went to take a look at her.

"Oh Zero…" Ciel said as pain fell through her back.

"No!" Zero shouted.

"Please…" She said weakly. "Please help all of them…save them Zero…"

"God damn it, Ciel!" Zero shouted. "I lost Iris…I WILL NOT LOSE YOU!"

Zero picked up Ciel and turned her over. The bullets didn't hit any vital areas, but they landed very close. She wasn't close to death, but if untreated, she could die. Zero wasn't worried about that. It was her mentality that was would kill her. She had been shot at before, but never shot. The pain was probably unbearable. Zero picked up Ciel in his arms and allowed her to put her arms on his neck.

"What's going on down there!?" Lelouch called out on radio.

"We can't reach the capsule!" Zero said as he fired three rounds from his pistol, killing three guards. Promptly which, two of the Reploids helping Cerveau we're shot at their CPUs and killed. "There's too troops moving around, and Ciel has been injured. Sorry Zero; we're aborting mission."

Lelouch stood silent for a minute.

"Understood." He said finally. "Retreat to the hole and plug it up."

"Let's go!" Zero shouted. "All units pull back! Pull back!"

Zero shot two more guards before leaving. Cerveau loaded another grenade and fired it into the crowd. The grenade killed ten guards as more continued to pour out of the section. Zero and the others ran back to where they had originally entered from. Phantom was still standing there.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Phantom!" Rouge said. "We're leaving. We'll fill you in later! We need to leave now!"

Zero made no effort to stop and explain and continued to run through the hole as many of the Reploids followed. In total, fifty-five Reploids, along with the higher up ones that both Zero and Ciel knew personality. Leviathan was the last one to enter as she went towards Phantom.

"Just trust me." She said.

"Lev…Levia…Leviathan!?" He shouted.

"C'mon!" She said, pulling him towards the hole.

Phantom was too confused at this point to know what was going on. Essentially, he allowed Leviathan to take him wherever she wanted. At this point, all he wanted was answers. Leviathan pressed a button behind her to create a series of explosions above the hole. Rocks and rumble fell from the ground and plugged up the hole. The Britannians, who arrived shortly later, along with Harpuria, had no way of following them.

"Damn those Black Knights." Harpuia said.

"Should we go after them?" A Marine asked.

"No time." Harpuria said. "We must get the capsule that they guarded so preciously. We can deal with them later."

* * *

"Cornelia!" A soldier shouted. "The enemy resistance is retreating via tunnel. The capsule has been secured."

"Good!" She shouted. "Secure and open it up."

Cornelia stood there on her chair. She felt the biggest feeling of pride today. She had defeated with precise tactics (and X's guidance and weaponry) people who possessed technology greater than that of Britannia. This would be a grand victory to be remembered; even if Britannia would have to keep this secret. But while she celebrated, a transmission came through.

"Incoming transmission from the Mainland." Dolton said. After examining it, his skin turned white.

"What?" Cornelia shouted.

"It's...it's your father." He said.

* * *

X managed to enter the area later as the squad that Harpuria had moved towards the vaulted room. X eventually after many hardships and dead ends, managed to find the server complex. X entered the heated room and found the main network server drive. Since it was Neo Arcadian brand, X was able to plug his X-Buster into the server complex directly.

There was lots of data stuffed in there. X saw in his mind the amount of folders and database reports that we're in them. X copied them into his hardrive for later review, but really, he was looking for what was going on. He searched through many windows and folders as he continued to march forward into the paths of data. He eventually found a database file called "Capsulereport". X opened the file in his mind and began to read it. However, he soon logged out and ran out the server. He knew now.

_It's no wonder they didn't tell me! I got to stop them!_

X arrived in the nick of time as Harpuria began to crack the capsule's defense code.

"DON'T OPEN THE CAPSULE!" He shouted. "DON'T OPEN THE CAPSULE!"

"Out of the way, machine!" A soldier shouted. "That capsule is property of the Britannian Empire!"

"Don't do it!" X shouted. "You have no idea what you are messing with!"

But the soldiers were loyal to Cornelia. They pointed their guns at X, the red lasers all over his body. X didn't know what to do. These men were about to release Sigma into the world. He couldn't allow that. But he also could not shoot these men. Even though he armed his X-Buster, would he really be able to fire?"

"Move X!" One shouted.

"I..." He muttered. "I...I can't let you do this. That thing in there..."

"Quiet you piece of scrap metal!" He shouted. "That piece of technology belongs to the Empire! Do not dissuade us!"

"I can't let you do this!" X shouted.

The men cocked their guns. But before a battle ensued, Cornelia went to the captain's radio. He answered it.

"Yes." He asked.

"This is Viceroy Cornelia!" She shouted. "I have received an order from Charles Di Britannia himself! We are to call off the attack, take the Reploids in without hostilities, and to not pursue that capsule. All men, cease fire! All men, cease fire! Do not touch the capsule!"

* * *

The battle was over. The Reploids who once numbered a two hundred-fifty two, now only numbered a mere ninety-five. Britannia had lost a two hundred-ninety six infantry, thirty two tanks, and twenty-five Knightmares. The Black Knights had lost one of its members. It was a massacre on both sides. Britannia couldn't believe how well a small group of machines had defended themselves. Forty of the Reploids had been captured, including that of Fefnir.

When X informed Cornelia about the data, she ordered that any remaining Reploid found throughout the base was not to be harmed. Somehow, her father knew Sigma was in there, but he gave her no answers how. Still, she knew why he choose not to destroy them. He desired powerful weapons to help Britannia keep its power and its people in check. As well as defeat any who would disrupt that peace. But neither of them had no desire to have their country destroyed by her greed. She agreed with Mega Man X. The attack was stopped immediately.

Mega Man X attempted to melt down the capsule and hopefully destroy Sigma. But X could not focus enough energy into his Buster. The fight with Zero had damaged his systems severely. Cornelia gave X downtime and allowed him to return to Count Lloyd for repairs.

"I assure you." She told X. "No one will pass through this section, with the King's order in place. We will secure the area and guard it; until you are able to get the energy needed to destroy it."

"Thank you Cornelia." X said.

"Your dismissed." She said to his surprise.

X saluted her and began to walk. But as he got far, he heard Cornelia continue.

"If it wasn't for you and my father…" She continued. "We would all have this Sigma Virus to deal with. All of Britannia's technological achievements would be for naught. We will make up for the lives lost here by dedicating ourselves to rid us of this Sigma."

"But how could your father have known that I wonder?" X asked.

* * *

Zero stayed by the door where Ciel was being operated on. He stood there in complete shock and fear. I had already assumed the worst. He had deactivated his armored form and went into human form. He was sweating fiercely from what had happened. He had not talked to anyone the rest of the night. He stayed on the bench.

Kallen walked into the room where Zero was at. When she saw him without his armor, she jumped.

"Zion!" She shouted.

"Yeah." He said. His voice was shaky, and rattled with fear. "Figured you find out sooner or later."

Kallen stood there with disbelief. She had now learned about machines that could impersonate a human being. Now one of her friends was not only the body guard of Zero, but that he was one. And a classmate at that.

"How long we're you going to hide yourself?" She asked.

"Until I felt it was right to tell." Zero said. "This is a little bit early than what I expected. I didn't want you to find out until we had won or lost the war. I felt it would have been better for you to find out. But I just don't feel like returning myself to armored form."

"So all that you said about yourself to and from spots are…" Kallen began.

"Lies." Zero said. "All of them."

"But why?" She asked.

"There's things about me and my life that are better left forgotten." Zero said.

"Are you worried about her?" Kallen asked.

Zero looked at her. She could see tears in his eyes. Kallen's eyes widened and gleamed when she peered into his. But how to tell her he was a robot...that he was from another dimension? There would be no way for her to believe him. So...he paraphrased his story.

"Long time ago..." He said. "I fell in love with this girl. She was named Iris. Back then I served the empire as they're experimental slave. I kept destroying resistance and kept the world safe. But then her brother joined the resistance. I pursued him to the ends of the earth and deep space to find him. Then I killed him. I killed him in cold blood. I could still hear his scream as the explosion...and his sense of pride. Iris couldn't take the grief. She knew I had to do it…but she couldn't accept it. Then…oh the horror…"

"What happened?" Kallen asked, interested with emotion.

"I…I…I killed her." Zero said.

Kallen gasped at the mere sound.

"She went crazy." Zero said. "I…I…I had choice; I had to do it. But it left a marking on my heart. One that never healed. And when I saw Ciel back there…all I could think about was her…and Iris. I thought I was going to lose her. I could lose her. I didn't know what to do. When I lost Iris, I felt as if the whole world around me collapsed. Everything was stripped away; leaving only my cold emotions to others to keep my company. I hated myself. Many times I entered battle hoping to die. Hoping that if my life was taken, the grief would pass. Nothing could help. I don't want to lose her…I couldn't take it…to lose her and Iris."

Zero lowered his head into legs. Kallen couldn't help but make a small tear at the poor man. Leviathan had also listened to everything that Zero had said as she stayed behind a door. Leviathan lowered her head.

_So that's why he's so stoic. He tries to hide his inner feelings._

Kallen sat next to Zero and put her hand on his.

"I'm so sorry Zero…" She said.

"You don't have to apologize." He said.

"No." she said. "I do."

"What for?" Zero asked.

"Because I thought you we're nothing more than a slave." She said. "I thought you were a man who took only orders and didn't care about what had happened. But you showed me wrong. Behind your rough exterior…emotions…more powerful than ours exist. I should have thought better of you. I apologize."

Zero looked at her. Kallen was teary eyed, but she never cried. Except for the one that had fell. Zero knew she was sincere in what she had said.

"Thank you Kallen Stadfield." He said.

"Do you love her?" She asked.

Zero looked up, unable to answer.

"Not sure." He said. "She's my closest friend right now...she's the only one I care about in comparison to Leviathan."

Out of the room, Rouge opened the door and went over to where Zero was. Zero almost sprang from where he was.

"Is she alright?" He asked.

Rouge looked at Zero with a depressed look. She lowered her head to the ground. Zero almost was about to burst out when he saw this.

"She'll be alright!" Rouge said at last.

Zero looked at her with disbelief. As soon as he heard that, he drew emotions all out of him. A rare smile appeared on his face. Kallen looked at him with utter joy as she saw his happy expression. She had never truly known Zero. Now she knew him…saw him in his truest form. No shell. All emotion.

"Thank you Rouge!" He said.

Zero grabbed Rouge and hugged her. It almost looked like harassment of some form, due to the fact Zero was two feet taller than her.

"Alright…alright…" She said. "Settle down there cowboy."

"Can I see her?" He asked.

"Sure." She said. "She's fine and awake."

"I will." He said.

Zero turned to Kallen's direction.

"Kallen." He said.

Kallen turned to his direction.

"Thank you." He said. "For helping me recognize that I haven't gone maverick yet."

Kallen did not know what he meant by that, but she still smiled and nodded her head.

Zero smiled back, Ciel was in there on a bed. There was a lot of blood there, but she looked alright. She was awake and relaxed on the bed. She turned to see Zero. Her face almost radiated with joy.

"Oh Zero…" she said.

"I'm glad you're alright." Zero said as he clasped her hand tightly. "I almost lost you…I couldn't…"

"It's alright." She said as she put her other hand on top of Zero's. "I am here. I am still alive."

"Ciel…" he said.

The two stayed like that for what seemed like hours. All Kallen and Leviathan did was stare and watch (without Zero's knowledge).

* * *

A lone figure appeared over in the field as it approached the hole where the battle had began. It wandered over to the base. It approached the checkpoints where the guards we're at. At first the guards pointed their weapons at it. It simply took off its cloak at each checkpoint. Each of the guards each time simply lowered their weapons and allowed the figure to pass. It continued to do that until it reached the room where the capsule was. The figure pressed the release button on the capsule. The capsule opened up as Sigma pulled himself out of the capsule. Sigma got up from his long slumber and looked into the figure. He looked around the room itself too. He knew everything that was going on in the background. He could read the data stored in the Reploid servers. He then began to laugh at figure, assuming that he had let him out for power.

"Heh!" He said as looked at him. "Britannia played right into my hand. You have not released a Reploid who will help you, but is going to destroy you."

"Wrong." The figure said.

The figure unveiled its cloak. IT was an older man. He wore a traditional powdered wig from that of England. He was tall in stature and strong in appearance. A Geass symbol appeared in his eye.

"You serve me." Charles Di Britannia said.

"What!?" Sigma asked.

The Geass was casted.


	24. Chapter 23: Unexpected Romance

"_The hardest thing is to have something in your heart you can't say." James Earl Jones_

_The night was calm that night. The moon shone brightly as Lelouch and Zero ran through the docks that night. The Black Knights ran slowly behind them. They eventually ran behind a large steel door and waited behind them for Zero to give orders. While they waited for Lelouch's signal, the members checked their weapons. Zero pulled out his saber, but did not activate it. The light from the saber would reveal their location. Zero put his cybernetic ear to the wall._

"_Even though they said it was for social security," A voice said. "It's such a waste to give this to the Elevens."_

"_That's why it ended up with you isn't it?" Another voice said._

_Zero looked up towards the Black Knights and nodded his head. The Black Knights ran from the group._

"_After all," Another voice said as Zero continued to listen. "It is better that the population of Elevens sinks."_

"_I'll have the money transferred to your wife's bank account." The first voice said._

_Zero looked up to see the Black Knights in position. Zero sent a radar blimp to Phantom's built in HUD to begin the operation. Zero ignited the saber and prepared to go in._

"_Princess Cornelia is a warrior." One of the men said. "She won't accept these kinds of acts."_

_Phantom pulled the power on the building. Zero could hear gasps and shocks of fear. The Black Knights moved in from the roofs. Machine gun rounds we're fired at the roof. Zero could hear the blood curling screams of roof guards. Zero cared not. He plugged his saber into the wall and began to carve through the warehouse. Once Zero had made a full circle, he pushed the section on the warehouse and dove in. _

_Zero looked through the mass of boxes and storage units at the men. Zero could still hear men from the outside being killed. Zero deactivated his saber and moved slowly towards the men. He made no large quick movements as he didn't wish to be seen. Zero could see Phantom on the ceiling. Zero gave a signal to Phantom to move on the left side of the men. Zero moved quickly and silently to the right; right before one of the men raised the circuit breaker, turning the lights back on. The men looked in fear as the Black Knights and several Reploids that followed them, Zero, and Phantom looked at them. Each one of the men looked at them with absolute fear._

"_The…the…the..." One of the men said._

* * *

"THE ORDER OF THE BLACK KNIGHTS!" Kallen shouted in class.

Each one of Kallen's classmates looked up at her as Kallen emerged from her desk. She had been sleeping that whole day in class. Each one looked at her with confusion. After a few seconds, all the students began to laugh at her. Kallen looked around from her seat as she blushed. She looked at Zero's direction. He simply glared at her and simply shook his head in disappoint, but said nothing further on the subject.

"That's so unlike you." Shirley said minutes later after class. "Sleeping in class like that."

"I was a bit…" Kallen began.

"Why don't you become Lelouch's disciple?" Leval said. "He's a whiz at sleeping in class?"

Kallen looked towards Lelouch's direction. Lelouch was sitting in his desk with his hand on his head. He wasn't making any movements and his eyes we're closed. It was very unusual way of sleeping for he was sitting upright.

"That…that…that's him sleeping!?" Kallen said in surprise.

Zero went up from his desk and looked at Lelouch. Zero waved his arm in front of Lelouch. He then looked at Kallen and shrugged his shoulders before leaving the class.

"An impressive feat." Zero said. "He's probably conditioned himself to do this over years.

"I don't know what is with him…" Leval said. "But he slept through half the lesson."

Kallen continued to look at Lelouch. She had suspected him before as Zero. The day Zero made his public appearance; Lelouch had managed to cool her suspicion. Now he had reignited it. A little though.

* * *

Princess Cornelia had received a call from the home country and she was now forced to return back to the front lines on another country. She went to a military train station along with her sister to begin her return. Several large trains began to roll up into the complex as Cornelia began to bid her sister and X farewell.

"A battle has broken out at EU at the Almian front." Cornelia said. "That means we can't be held up here in Area Eleven. We need to return to our domestic affairs. That is why we must eliminate terrorist organizations. But the drug called refrain that is widespread among the Elevens is also a problem as well. Productivity has dropped because of it. We must eliminate the main transportation route to the Chinese federation. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Euphie said.

"You too." Cornelia said. "Stop going to the settlements."

"Sister…" Euphie said. "About the Order of the Black Knights…"

Cornelia made a small smile.

"I'll let them roam free for awhile since I owe them a favor for saving you." Cornelia said. "But when I return…"

Cornelia's face for a few seconds turned serious. She quickly however smiled again and put her arm on Euphie's face.

"I'll clean up this area before handing it to you." She said. "So don't do anything dangerous. Okay Euphie?"

Euphie looked at Cornelia and began to think back when she had first met Lelouch (Or Zero as she knew him). Lelouch earlier during the hostage crisis met up with her and had held a gun to her head. But then, before he pulled the trigger, he changed his mind and lowered it.

"The significance of Zero's words at that time…" She said to herself. "Does that mean he is going to continue? Suzaku…what do you feel about Zero's actions? And about me?"

X was high observant of the whole thing and noticed her lost in thought.

"Princess?" He asked.

"Ah…" She muttered as soon as X reminded her about where she was. "Sorry…I was lost in thought."

"X…" Cornelia said. "I am trusting you to protect my sister while I am away."

X looked at Cornelia and nodded, his chest now bearing both a silver star and legion of merit.

* * *

Kallen was tired throughout the whole day. She had barely been able to get to her classes with the amount of energy she had. Even though the battle of Reploid base was days ago, she had it still fresh in her mind. She had been losing a lot of sleep lately. And among other reasons. She stood outside the student council room.

"Living a double life is exhausting." She said.

"It's hard." Zero said as he walked up behind her.

"Zero…" She said.

"It's hard on me too." He said.

"Yeah well…" Kallen said. "You're a machine."

"Even so…" He said. "I've never tried sneaking around to this extreme. I'm already anxious to get back into battle. I'm a Maverick Hunter...built for war based purposes to destroy those when I am ordered to. Not some student in a lab to learn theories and concepts he already understands."

"Hey Suzaku!" Someone shouted in the room. "Over there! Over there!"

"Idiot!" Lelouch's voice was heard from the inside. "Don't do it Suzaku! Stop it! Stop it!"

"I'm sorry…" Suzaku said. "It's an order from the president…"

"You're smiling!" He shouted.

Zero and Kallen walked into the room and saw that everyone was wearing cat costumes. Suzaku and Leval had a full cat suit on. Shirley had on tight red shorts and a small tank top on. Her costume also had a cat tail and cat ears. Nina had on a cat mask. Millay wore a tight cat suit, and had makeup on. She also had on cat gloves and boots. They we're all busy forcing Lelouch into a cat suit.

"Huh?" Kallen asked.

All four council members turned around to see Kallen and Zero.

"Morning…nyaa." Millay said.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Zero said.

"Didn't we tell you?" Leval said. "It's a welcoming party for Arthur."

Leval pointed to the left with his fingers (Or what he suspected his fingers because of the massive gloves). Zero saw the same cat that they had chased many days ago. It was sitting on a little desk in the room.

"This seems peaceful." Kallen said.

"This spells disaster." Zero said.

"We made a costume for you two too." Shirley said. "It's an apology for saying all those weird things to you the other day Kallen."

Kallen looked around as the entire council seemed to have a good time (except Lelouch).

"Kallen doesn't need a costume." Lelouch said.

Kallen glared at Lelouch.

"She's already as catty as they come." He continued.

"You should go on television." Kallen said. "You'd be a hit."

_Irony._

"How was it Miss Television star?" Leval asked Shirley.

"Quit joking about it!" She shouted.

Zero remembered that Shirley was one of the few students who we're kidnapped at the hotel jacking. Obviously they had been hounding her still, even though the hotel incident was days ago. He had stopped one of the interviews, but they still kept coming.

"We are constantly hounded by people, and questions are still being asked; even if the bath." Shirley continued. "We can't even go outside the school."

"Media hounds." Zero said. "Don't they fell that they have acquired all the information that they need already? I would have expected them to do so already."

"So why aren't we allowed outside of school?" Leval said; referring to the people who we're not involved in the incident.

"It's a little thing called friendship." Millay said. "We may not be born on the same day, same month, or same year, but we hope to die on the same day, same month, and same year."

"What?" Leval asked.

"If one of us goes down," Zero said as he walked over by Leval. "We all go down together."

"Oh." Millay said. "You catch on quickly."

"That's cold Millay." Leval said.

"Meh." Zero muttered. "Doesn't matter to me. I could get out of here under all of your noses if I choose to."

"Well then...I suppose a little black mail is in order." Millay said, giggling as she did.

"Good luck." Zero said.

"She is really mean isn't she Suzaku?" Leval asked.

Leval looked at Suzaku with curiosity. Suzaku looked as if he was close to crying. Zero could see that Suzaku was breaking down.

"This is great…" Suzaku said, unable to keep himself together. "All of us together…this is really great…"

Lelouch smiled at this. He knew Suzaku had a bad past because of Britannia. And he knew he almost lost all of the people he now called friends. He was not surprised in the least.

"Hey now!" Leval said, jumping over the chair they had Lelouch tied down to. "We should be laughing now!"

Leval grabbed hold of Suzaku from the back of the neck, putting him in an arm-lock. Leval managed to use all of his strength and pulled Suzaku down to the ground. All of the people began to laugh and enjoyed the display.

"But that's the nice thing about Suzaku." Shirley said. "He always did say take atmosphere into account."

"I'm sorry." Suzaku said.

"Relax buddy…" Leval said as he still restrained him. "It's just a joke."

Everyone again resumed laughing.

"You guys are idiots." Zero said with a small smile on his face. "No wonder I can't get enough of all of you."

Kallen stood there and began to think back on all that had happened.

* * *

_Ever since our grand appearance at the hotel jacking incident…the Order of the Black Knights was the first thing on everyone's mind. We, the Order of the Black Knights, based on Zero's proclamation, are allies of the weak. Terrorists who get civilians involved, tyrannical leaders, corrupt politicians, enterprises based on only making money, criminal organizations. We have eliminated all who cannot be punished by law._

Kallen held her thoughts there for a bit. She held them there until the evening where she walked home. When she saw three kids acting like Zero with capes, she once again continued to think back.

_We quickly became heroes. Our supporters increased and we had Knightmares once again. Even the mighty machines called Reploids we're now ours._

Kallen stopped in the park she walked through as one of the children was apprehended by his mother.

"Don't say bad things about Britannia!" She said. "We're Elevens after all!"

Kallen looked at her with disappointment. She was saddened that even now things had not changed in the least.

_Not everything goes our way though. Our leader, Zero, killed Clovis. There are a lot of people among our allies who wish to see his true face. I myself cannot deny this desire. We cannot however, force this action upon him. I fear he may vanish if he did. But Zero himself is not the only one who interests me. It is the Knight who stands in front of him; who is also named Zero. He appeared along with Zero, under the name of a man I knew as a friend: Zion Ishkowa. He is a Reploid himself as I know now. I spoke to many of the Reploids who we saved some time ago. They have given me many stories about Zero when he fought against a cruel régime similar to that of Britannia: Neo Arcadia as it was called. How Zero himself in a span of only two to three years crushed the whole city to the ground. But there's more to him than that. There has to be. Two Zeros, ruling the organization as one. One who fights with his mind, the other who fights with his blade. Everyone is assured they we already have victory. But even so, there are still questions that pop into my mind about this. But for now, we cannot do without both. Not while that machine fights for Britannia: Mega Man X._

* * *

Cerveau had made small lab table using some of the equipment that the Reploids we're able to bring along. Through the chaos of the battle at the base and in the confusion of the counter attack made by Zero, they managed to salvage tons of equipment. Cerveau's desk had much equipment, most of it too unusual to indentify accurately. There was a large laptop on the table, a printer and scanner. There was then many power tools, used for cutting metal and shaping metal. There were also many computer parts along the area and in boxes. Cerveau had his own little workstation to construct small arms for the troops. He also had another station which was the same as this one, but with bigger, more high grade equipment, which he used for larger weapon or part construction. The other Reploids had been doing work also, connecting the Black Knight HQ to their capsules they could find (which numbered only five), and setting up the transfer and radar device. Rouge and some of the other command Reploids we're setting up a server, while Ciel was preparing a database for the whole Black Knights squad.

Cerveau gripped the small hilt of a beam saber that he was constructing. Zero used his visor to look at the saber's internal components. Nothing was out of place. The lens and emitter we're all properly aligned into position. All he needed now was the Force Metal crystal. He reached into a box and pulled a small fragment of one out. Used a pair tweezers, he put the small fragment into small part of the hilt. He closed up the saber and pressed a button on the saber. The saber activated and emitted a bright white light. Phantom stood still behind Cerveau as he watched Cerveau do his work.

"It's done." Cerveau said as he looked at Phantom holding the saber.

"I see." He said.

"I know sabers are not your style, Phantom." Cerveau said. "But it'll serve you better than the steel of your katana."

"Did you fix it still?" Phantom said as he took the beam saber.

"Sure did." Cerveau said as he reached into his back and drew a Japanese style sword. Phantom promptly took the sword and put it in its sheathe. Phantom put the saber on his belt. Phantom then walked away from the area.

"A thank you would be nice!" Cerveau shouted.

Phantom ignored him as he walked away from the area. The other Reploids and Black Knights members continued their work. Ciel and Leviathan continued to work on the database as they spoke to each other.

"So I've decided to stay here now." Leviathan said.

"Really?" Ciel said.

"Yeah." Leviathan said. "Zero's cool and all to sleep next to, but Phantom is here now to talk to."

"Phantom huh?" Ciel asked as she attached a document to the database. "Seems so odd just to leave because he shows up?

"He was a guardian I didn't really know too much." Leviathan said. "Zero saw to that. So I'm going to use this opportunity to get to know him better. That way, me and him can coordinate better in a fight. So you get Zero all to yourself."

"Umm…thanks?" Ciel asked.

"Do you like Zero...in anyway Ciel?" Leviathan asked.

"Huh!?" She asked. "I hardly see how that is your business!"

"Ah-ha." Leviathan said, putting her finger on Ciel's lips. "I knew it. You overreacted to such a small statement."

Ciel turned away from Leviathan. Her face was beet red as she covered her face away from Leviathan. She stayed quiet for a small time before returning toward Leviathan again.

"It's true." She said. "I've always been infatuated with Zero. My mind has always been on him, every day in the resistance and every day here in Area 11. I really like him, but I can never get the words out. It's like I screw up each time."

"The hardest thing is to have something in your heart you can't say." Leviathan said. "I'm sure you'll find the courage one day."

"But he's a Reploid...and I'm...a human." She said. "Could...could such a thing even work?"

* * *

Lelouch walked out of the Ashford mansion early that next morning and began to head out. Leval was in front of the mansion, repairing his bike.

"Lately…" He began while he was fixing it. "You haven't been hanging out with us that much."

"Really?" Lelouch asked, his voice in a very lone tone.

"Yeah." Leval said. "Lately I have been seeing just you and Zion hanging out. You two have something your doing together?"

"Yeah...sort of like that." Lelouch said.

* * *

The Japanese Liberation front members we're again having a meeting to discuss about what had happened with the Black Knights and the rescuing of Euphie.

"Why are the masses supporting the one who rescued Princess Euphiema?" One of the members asked. "The Kyoto group is even planning to give the Guren MK II to the Black Knights."

"Why are we complaining?" Axl asked. "We know the Black Knights are against Britannia."

"That half-assed group?" One of the Four holy blades said. "They aren't even a resistance! The killing of Kusakuba proves that!"

"Hey that's all still in theory." Axl said. "Tohdoh marked him for death anyway. If Zero didn't kill him, I would have. Besides, they have a Reploid like me themselves. They don't need an army...well they do...but they could in theory end in the war if they wanted to."

"Are you sure?" One of the other four holy blades asked.

"Compared to him…" Axl said with a large smile on his face. "I'm Captain Dipshit."

* * *

"That's a bit embarrassing." Lelouch said to Suzaku as he, Zero, and Suzaku, cleaned up the Student Council room. All the cat decorations had been taken down and the long table had been returned to the room. "Crying over a situation like that."

"Well I don't know what you we're thinking Lelouch; but I was kind of scared about that whole ordeal." Zero said.

"Coward." Lelouch said.

"Eat me." Zero snapped.

"Just call me sentimental." Suzaku said.

Suzaku made a small gasp of pain as Arthur the cat was hiding in a box that Suzaku was putting stuff away in. The cat had this unusual desire to bite Suzaku as each time Suzaku tried to pick it up or go near it, it would break for his fingers. Suzaku pulled his finger out of the box and glared Arthur.

_Why me?_

"But regardless, that was still nice for those people to be rescued by the Order of the Black Knights." Lelouch said.

Suzaku got Arthur off his finger. He became deathly quiet for a little bit. Lelouch turned his eyes to Suzaku.

"If they wanted to do something," He said. "They should have waited for the police to go in. Why didn't they do that?"

"If that was the case," Zero said. "You'd be out a couple friends. The government wasn't doing anything, so they decided to step in...well...more or less they couldn't do anything."

"But even though they're bad now, that's all right as long as they change internally, right?" Suzaku asked.

"Maybe." Zero said. "Though I have yet to see this change you talk about it. If it's going to happen, it may not take place for years. Sometimes more radical steps are needed to achieve change."

"That's why they should have someone go on in the inside and change it from within." Suzaku said. "The Black Knights are just doing self-justification."

Suzaku couldn't see it, but Arthur was currently flicking around with his hair.

"Self-justification saved our friends lives." Zero said. "I wouldn't complain about what the Black Knights do. Not after that."

"What is this evil they speak of?" Suzaku asked. "It's just helping themselves."

"Maybe." Zero said. "Maybe not. Got to put yourself in your shoes before you go on accusing them. I'm not agreeing with them Suzaku...and yet at the same time I am agreeing. Perhaps they see something we cannot."

Zero got up from his chair that he sat in when Suzaku and him started talking and began to pick up the boxes that he was moving.

"Otherwise; you just simply form a bias. Look at things from all angles. And then among the kernels of deceit, a truth will arise somewhere."

"What are your views on it, Zion?" Suzaku asked.

"I'm indifferent." Zero said. "I'm not sure what to believe."

The door to the council room opened up. All three looked in its direction to see Shirley coming out.

"Oh." She said. "It's just you three."

Suzaku looked at Shirley and then looked at his watch. He nodded his head and got up from where he was.

"Well…" he said. "I have to get back to the army. Bye Shirley."

"Bye Suzaku." She said as the Eleven boy walked out.

Shirley waited until Suzaku was out of the room. She looked at Zero who got up from where he was and continued to pack up things and put them in certain sections of the room. Shirley took no notice of him. She was only in there for one reason. She went over to Lelouch. She took a deep breath before speaking to him.

"Hey Lelouch!" She started.

Shirley paused for a few seconds before continuing. She was obviously scared.

"How about…later…you know…me and you…"

"He said he needs to return to the army." Lelouch said.

Shirley stopped talking for a bit.

"Return to the army?" Lelouch asked. "Or return to where he belongs?"

* * *

That night, Ciel again slept at Zero's room in the Ashford manor. Both she and Zero we're watching a movie together. Zero stood in there wearing a small button up white shirt that he wore under his school uniform. He still had on the pants and stuff. Ciel simply wore a small white dress and she sat next to Zero. The straps of her bra could still be seen. Ciel and him we're currently watching a small horror movie together. Ciel was scared and clinging on to Zero. It was her fault entirely though. She was the one who wanted a rush tonight. The movie lasted a couple hours. Ciel the whole time clung to Zero's body. Zero stood still and held a blank look on his face. Nothing that he saw was something he hadn't seen before. Especially since he was the one who did it. When the movie was over, Zero went up and shut off his DVD player.

"Why do you humans like this?" He asked. "Exploring the complete insanity of another one of their species and watching them gut one another? Down right sick if you ask me."

"Some people regard it as a form of art." Ciel said. "I don't know why though. Psychology is not my field of expertise."

"It would have been more entertaining if the woman fought back." Zero said.

"Zero…" Ciel said. "Is fighting all you care about?"

"I'm a machine built to fight." Zero said. "It's hard coded into my data."

"Aren't there other ways to end conflict without bloodshed?" Ciel asked. "Haven't you thought about what comes after the fight?"

"You mean live a life?" Zero said. "I don't know how to. I've always lived a life of fighting. I wouldn't know how to. Even with the human simulation program, I find it difficult to adjust to such a life. If that were to happen, and total peace was achieved, I may as well return to the sleep I was put into."

"Why?" Ciel said. "Why does it have to be like that? Can't you be anything else? You hang out with those people you know at this school a lot."

"It's all clever acting really." Zero said. "I won't deny though that some of those people are my friends. But after this war, I plan on repairing myself and then rebuilding this country. After that, I'll simply wait for my services to be needed. I'm not a human. There's no way I can adjust to this life. It's very hard to do it now."

"But you have to try!" Ciel shouted. "You're capable of…"

Zero heard voices down the hallway. Zero remembered that Millay was having some sort of gathering and that people were there. They seemed startled at the fact and there was something going on. Zero listened to them down the hallway. They seemed to be heading to his room. They heard something going on the inside of Zero's room.

_Damn it! She overreacted! That outburst she had was too loud._

"Zion!" Shirley's voice was heard. "Are you alright? Who's in there with you?"

Zero looked around his room. Ciel's clothing was all along the area. There was no way to put it all away. Zero needed to find a way out of the situation. He knew that he was nearby Shirley's dorm. Shirley and Leval knew just about everyone in the whole school. Ciel would be unrecognizable. Upon hearing them a bit more, he overheard them talking about checking on Zion's room. And Zero left the door slightly open.

_Damn it…they're going to check on me. They're heard Ciel talking. _

Zero looked around the area to find something. He already knew that Ciel and him would get in trouble from this. He needed a way to keep them from asking questions. He looked around the room and then looked at Ciel.

Without thinking as soon as the door began to turn open, Zero grabbed hold of Ciel in his arms. He lowered his head to hers.

His lips pressed against hers.

Ciel looked shocked beyond all belief. She didn't have any idea what was going on. She felt shocked, confused, surprised, and amazement. She had thousands of other feelings rush into her mind. Zero held his lips there. She stood there and continued to look shocked, before slowly closing her eyes. Shirley and Leval opened the door and became shocked at what they saw. Zero continued to keep his lips pressed on Ciel. Shirley and Leval gasped at this.

"Zion!" Shirley said. "We're so sorry! We'll come talk later!"

Shirley and Leval left the room. Zero stayed locked with Ciel's lips for two more minutes. Zero was at this time attempting to make sure that it was safe and that no questions would be asked, but for some reason, he couldn't think straight. His mind was racing around. He couldn't think at all. The more he tried, the more Ciel and him kissing reappeared. Feelings that he couldn't understand began to rupture into his mind.

He broke apart three minutes after Leval and Shirley left him alone. He and Ciel continued to stare at each other for about five minutes. Zero could not think at all.

"Well…" he said shaking. "We…we…should…probably get some…sleep."

"Y…y…yeah." Ciel said.

Both people departed then to their beds. Ciel fell asleep rather quickly, but Zero had his eyes opened wide. He couldn't believe on what he just did.

_What the hell did I just do!? I didn't myself to do that! Something moved me forward! I know that something was me, but still! What the hell just happened! What's happening to me!? These feelings…I've felt them before…they're faint. But they're there._

* * *

Zero stayed up for two hours before going to sleep. Although he probably should have stayed up a bit longer. For when he went to sleep, his helmet that he left on his desk began to go wild. The jewel on the top glowed for a few seconds before emitting a screen. The screen at first was blank. Then out of the screen, a W appeared on the center. After which, the following prompts we're displayed:

**Name: Omega Zero**

**Model: Version 1.0**

**Logon user: W**

**Omega boot up process initiated.**

**Progress: 0%**

**Checking required files:**

**Zero,sys…confirmed.**

**Weapyle,sys…confirmed.**

**Lesys,exe…confirmed**

**Dxdiag,exe…confirmed.**

**System128,exe…confirmed.**

**Omega,exe…confirmed**

**Zerosystem32,dll…confirmed.**

**Mavvir,dll…confirmed.**

**Mem,dat…confirmed.**

**All remaining start up files have been accounted for. Initiating POST test.**

**POST successful. No problems detected.**

**Progress: 7%**

**Users: Zero…disabled.**

**Omega…enabled.**

**W…enabled.**

**All users logged on.**

**Progress: 10%**

**System diagnostic beginning…**

**System diagnostic complete. No problems detected.**

**Progress: 15%**

**Checking for required file…**

**ERROR: Missing file is not found. Maverick,dat could not be located. Omega boot-up process canceled.**

**ERROR CODE: 23424**

**Canceling…**

**Awaiting action.**

**ACTION: LOGGING OUT USER: W**

**LOGGING OUT USER: OMEGA**

**No users logged in.**

**Enabling default user…"ZERO."**

**System Override shutdown…**

The screen faded out of view and the helmet shut down completely. Zero took no notice to what had happened.


	25. Chapter 24: Refrain

**NOTICE: The scene between Kallen's mother and herself is altered.**

"_The people should not be afraid of its government. Rather, the government should be afraid of its people." V_

"_Curse you're fate as I do mine." Zasalamel_

"Refrain?" Kallen asked.

Kallen went out the park earlier that day. She felt way too confined in her room at Ashford. The park was huge and vast. It wasn't just a park; it served as a small market place. It held three basement levels below the park that we're reached by stairs. The second and third level held shops, and the second level had a couple bridges that allowed people to view the third basement level. Kallen was on the third level watching the people shop.

"It's a narcotic." Ohgi said. "According to Cerveau's research of the drug, it makes one feel as if they had ventured into the past."

"That sounds it would sell well; especially for the Japanese." Kallen said.

"Even everyone gets nostalgic about Japan before Britannia conquered it." Ohgi said over the phone. "The drug's specifically is targeting the Japanese. We can't leave it alone. We'll start once they illegally obtain their supplies."

"Our resources have increased; and they are many who want to be our comrades." Kallen said. "The Order of the Black Knights is pretty popular."

"That's because we're allies of justice." Ohgi said. "I'll call you once our ammo arrives."

Kallen turned off the phone. She put the phone in her pocket and continued to walk through the third level from that area. As she walked she heard of what seemed like sounds of fighting around the area. She ran through the bottom level to see several older Britannian boys attacking a young Eleven boy who was managing a hotdog stand.

"Yo!" One of them said. "Get and up and say something Eleven."

"Apologize Eleven!" Another one said.

"C'mon!" His friend to his left said. "Aren't you Elevens good at lowering your heads!?"

Kallen looked around the area and noticed that no one was really even looking at the fight. They all knew the fight was going on, but no was even raising an eyebrow. As if this procedure was normal in life.

"Eleven…" Kallen said to herself.

Kallen walked over as if she wanted to do something. She had the training and skill. She could have easily defeated all the young men there. Before she could get close to the young men, she felt a touch on her shoulder.

Kallen turned around to see Lelouch with his arm on her shoulder.

"Lelouch!?" She exclaimed.

"There are five of them." He said. "You can't win."

"Then should I leave him!?" She asked with fury.

"Take a good look at that Eleven over there." Lelouch said.

Kallen turned around to see the young Eleven boy. He was wearing overalls with a hotdog symbol on it. He was the running the hotdog stand.

"If you help him, then he won't be able to do business." Lelouch said. "He has chosen to become a Britannian slave. That's what it means to work in the settlement."

"Even so…"

"Enough of this." A voice was heard.

Kallen turned around to see a young man approaching the five teens. She didn't recognize the young man at all. He wore a blue shirt, blue jeans, and spiky brown hair. Skin was white, and his eyes we're green. Unknown to Kallen, it was actually Mega Man X. And he had no clue that a member of the Order of the Black Knights was in front of his face.

"Stop this nonsense now." X said.

"Hey!" One of them shouted.

"Don't you think Elevens are pitful?" One said.

"Don't tell me you want to be friends with them?" Another asked.

"I'm going to ask you people to leave." X said.

"Yeah?" One said. "And what are you going to do about it?"

"You don't want to do this." X said.

One of the Britannian youth looked and his friends and sneered for a bit before walking right next to X. He suddenly out of nowhere delivered a clean left hook to X.

But X wasn't fooled. He ducked under the fist. Grabbing the young man's arm, X forced the man off the ground with his strength alone and threw him over his shoulder. The man landed on the ground with a thud. X turned around looking at the four shocked youth. Even Lelouch was shocked at the quick response delivered by X...but he knew something was wrong as the counter was almost inhuman.

_That was too fast to be human._

One of the young men then attacked X with his fist. X moved his head to the right to avoid the fist, using his own hand to sway the opponent off to the side. With a swift move, he delivered a kick to knock the man down. Another tried kicking X, but X grabbed the man's leg with his left arm and held him still before delivering a punch to his face with right. X ducked to avoid an attack from the one he first defeated and sweep kicked him. X jumped up and round house kicked the next attacker.

The fight was intense for the first two minutes. X stood still after in a fighting position as the Britannians looked at him, beaten and bruised.

"Again, I'll ask you." X said. "Stop this pointless fight before you get hurt."

The men looked around to see what they should do. They knew after the two minute brawl that this young man was a trained fighter. One by one, they all left the area. X kept his pose and battle ready, until they were all out of sight. X then relaxed his position.

"But it seems there are at least some decent minded Britannians after all." Lelouch said in surprise. Although he himself was still in disbelief that one man took on more than three opponents and won. Certainly real life was no action movie.

Kallen ran over before X could even glance at the Eleven. She went over to the Eleven and picked him up from he was standing and brought him to his feet. X held out his arm as if he was going to help, but Kallen ignored him. Lelouch ran over to help him as well.

"Are you alright?" Kallen asked.

The Eleven boy gasped a little bit in order to catch his breath. He looked up at Kallen and then noticed that she was wearing a Britannian uniform.

"A Britannian…student!?" He gasped. "Welcome! Want a California style hotdog!? How about him? Is he your boyfriend?"

Kallen looked at the young man with confusion. He was eyeing Lelouch when he said that. Lelouch stayed cool headed while Kallen looked at him with confusion. Lelouch eyed X who put his arms down after Kallen had the situation under control. Lelouch looked at X for a few seconds. X himself was confused, but then nodded his head towards Lelouch. Lelouch smiled back and nodded his. X then walked away from the area.

* * *

Lelouch and Kallen ended up buying a hotdog and something from the young man and went back up to the third level with their food. They found a nice shady bench on the third level next to some trees and a fountain and then sat and ate together.

"Area 11 is much better, than when it used to be just be Japan." Lelouch said finally. "Thanks to the colonization by Britannia, both the military and the economy had stabilized. Citizenship is allowed too. You can go to the governor office, do some paperwork, and become an honorary Britannian. But the problem is that of pride. I suppose they would want to treasure that."

"And?" Kallen asked.

"Hmm?" Lelouch muttered.

"I understand all you have told me so far; but what does Lelouch Lamperouge think?" Kallen asked. "What do you want to do?"

"Nothing in particular." Lelouch said.

"You seem smart; but you're all talk." Kallen said. "Shirley is always complaining about that. She always says, "Lulu has such a brilliant mind, but he doesn't put any effort to use it!"

"That's why I didn't use anything." Lelouch said. "You should understand from that Eleven incident earlier."

Kallen then quickly remembered her mother and how she was in the very incident. Kallen's mother was currently a maid for the step mother Kallen lived with. Kallen's mother had been abused and was like that same Eleven that was attacked earlier this day. Lelouch had no idea how much he had insulted her and her mother.

Kallen got up from her chair and smacked Lelouch in the face. Lelouch looked up at her all confused.

"You think you're so cool!?" She shouted. "That you embrace those ideals and look down upon the world!? It was stupid for me to hope for anything out of you!"

Kallen walked away in anger. Lelouch took no notice as he felt his face from the smack he had taken.

_Good. At least now she'll leave me alone. I can operate from the school in peace._

* * *

"Hey Cerveau." Zero said as Cerveau continued to construct a weapon on his little table. "Got a little question I want to ask."

"Spit it out then Zero." Cerveau said as he pulled out a thin cylinder rod like object.

"It's about the Human Simulation program or "Disguise mode" as I like to call it." Zero said.

"Oh; our little project from years ago." Cerveau said as he put the rod down and began to get a hydro spanner. "You know, Ciel told me you finished the little program. That was real nice of ya. You saved me and her a lot of work."

"I wouldn't have attempted it unless it was necessary." Zero said. "With the exception of the basic subjects such as physics, physical science, mathematics, etc etc, I'll admit that these pseudo and theoretical sciences are not my forte."

"Physics isn't exactly a basic subject Zero." Cerveau said.

"To humans it isn't." Zero responded.

Cerveau walked over to Zero and observed his body got a few seconds.

"Hmm…" He muttered. "Well the program seems to be working up to spec. What's wrong with it?"

"Well…" Zero said. "It's just…well…umm…"

"C'mon; out of it." Cerveau said as he went back to the construction of his weapon.

"Well…" Zero said. "No one is watching us right?"

Cerveau watched Zero and shook his head. He could tell Zero did something that he didn't want to or felt like sharing if he wanted to be sure cameras and voice recording was deactivated.

"Well…last night…" Zero said. "Ciel was still at my room; because she's still too scared to stay here. We we're watching a movie. Well I made Ciel a little too excited…"

"Whoa!" Cerveau said.

"Huh…ah…I didn't mean it that way!" Zero said.

"I'm just messing with you." Cerveau said.

Zero sighed.

"Can we please get back on topic here?" Zero said.

"Alright." Cerveau said. "What do you want to know?"

"Well…last night…after that…she on accident alerted some of my friends at the manor." Zero said. "And so…I…I…I kissed her."

Cerveau stopped working and looked at Zero.

"You kissed her?" Cerveau asked.

"Y…yeah." Zero said. "It was for them to think that I was regular student and all, doing human things. I figured seduction would be something to keep them from thinking otherwise.

"Well congratulations." Cerveau said. "I didn't think you had it in you."

"That's the thing." Zero said. "I didn't have it in me...that's not me. Not anymore at least. I shouldn't have. I didn't feel that way about her. But I just went in and planted one on her. After I did, I felt weird for the entire night. I started having emotions that I couldn't understand."

Cerveau broke down laughing at his chair.

"What's so funny!?" Zero said.

"Nothing…" He said. "So…what did you want to know?"

"Is it possible that the Human Simulation program can cause unusual side effects on Reploids?" Zero said.

Cerveau stood there for a few seconds. He put his hand on his face and began to ponder on the subject.

"Well…" He said. "The simulation program is based on a human brain. It creates a simulated version of the human brain using the bio metal and force metal, while mixing in the data from the Reploid brain so the Reploid retains all personality and traits it had before. The human brain is still a scientific mystery. Even the greatest psychologists have problems reading the brain a good forty percent of the time. It's full of weird and unusual things: Hormones, connections, memories, etc etc. It's so difficult to study the organ because of the way it is made. Based on all of that, mixing a Reploid brain with a human brain could cause theoretically, some side effects."

"Side effects?" Zero asked.

"In that body…" Cerveau said. "You run on a human brain; until you tell the program to make the force metal and go back to Reploid. Your data and personality is all programmed in there, but the problem is that you know now also have to deal with all of the functions with limited ability to deactivate any. All the hormones and such that humans have are now your problem. It could cause problems, seeing that this program we created is so extensive. It is also possible that the program could create a "Bleeding Effect" in which even after the Reploid returns to its armored form, the emotions and other things that it thinks as a human may consume it and be a part of permanently."

Zero continued to stare at Cerveau.

"Then again, who knows?" Cerveau said. "This is still all in theory. This is the first version of the program; and we haven't tested it completely yet due to circumstances beyond our control. It would take awhile and I need more tests still. I suggest you just wing it for now. When I have more relevant data, I can update you. Now here."

Cerveau took the rod like object and handed it to Zero. He pressed a button on the rod like object and it formed a spearhead on the top of the pole. Cerveau pressed another button the top of the rod seemed to extend. Zero smiled at the sight of seeing one of his old weapon's reconstructed.

"The Triple rod." Zero said.

"All fixed and ready to go!" Cerveau said.

Zero put the rod in both of his arms. He then began to do a series of attacks using the rod to see if it was still up to date. He hadn't lost any skill with his spears.

"Now don't go off breaking it after I took the time to fix it." Cerveau said.

Zero spun the spear in his arms for a few minutes and put it on his back.

"No promises." Zero said.

* * *

"Concerning the Orange incident…" Villetta asked.

Jeremiah made a grunt of anger. He was at a bar with Villetta. The two had met up and wanted to talk about something. The small old time bar accommodated their liking as they could talk privately here. Jeremiah was still mad over the whole incident.

"Sorry." She said. "Concerning the Kururugi Suzaku escape incident, is it true that you experienced a memory loss at the time?"

"I don't expect you to believe me." Jeremiah said.

"No." Villetta said. "The truth is, around the time of the Shinjuku incident, I also experienced a memory loss at the time."

"What?" Jeremiah said.

"When I woke up, my Sutherland had been stolen." Villetta said. "The only thing I could remember was talking to a young man in a school uniform."

"And you're not the only ones." A voice said.

Jeremiah and Villetta turned around to see X walk in the room. He was clothed and in a human form, but they could tell who it is.

"Come to degrade me more than I already am?" Jeremiah said.

"No." X said.

"Hmm?" Jeremiah said.

"Awhile back, you kept me from being thrown in the slammer." X said. "I'm here to repay the favor."

"You…you remembered!?" Jeremiah said.

"My brain's a hardrive." X said. "And Doctor Light designed me to have no glitches in my system. So I wouldn't forget a favor."

X went over by the two and sat down.

"There we're several other pilots found in both the Shinjuku and Samaita Ghetto incidents that all had the same thing that happened to them." X said. "Each one gives a different story from the next, but the fact, each person had a memory loss at one time and then lost their Sutherland."

"So who is this student?" Jeremiah said.

"I don't know." Vlletta said. "But I think it's worth investigating."

Vlletta looked over at X.

"I figured you came to help?" She asked.

"We got to bring Zero down in any way we can." He said. "The government isn't doing enough to let this matter be dealt with. I have to ally myself with people who I know can get the job done, rather than incompetence that are only considered with what goes in their pockets. I'll help you guys in any way I can."

* * *

As Zero was walking towards the place where the Black Knights ambush was to take place, he couldn't help but feel like he was being followed. As the darkness of the storage buildings encased him as he walked, a swift shadow flew over him. Zero looked up towards the moon to see nothing. After that moment, he returned on his stroll.

And then it happened, the shadow descended on him. Zero looked up and drew his beam saber, blocking the samurai sword stroke that came at him. Phantom leapt off of his sword and then landed nearby. Zero backed up and held his saber out, ready to fight.

And then Phantom charged. He threw his kunais at him to give him an initial distraction. Used to this, Zero deflected them, spun around and blocked his sword strike with his saber.

"Ionized edges." Zero said. "Only way to block energy is with energy."

Phantom held his stance, but Zero was now far stronger in his armored form than his resistance form. His mere strength allowed him to push off Phantom's blade and allow him to move for a counter attack. Phantom gasped and back flipped over Zero's swing...falling right into the Hunter's trap. Zero pointed his left arm forward, firing his Z-Buster into him. Phantom flew forward and landed on the ground, holding his side.

"Not bad." Zero said. "Haven't lost your touch...care to explain the ambush though?"

Phantom spat on the ground and pulled himself up.

"I will not cease my fight against you." He said. "Until I retire you."

"Still holding that petty grudge?" Zero asked. "Kind of pathetic if you ask me. You lost...three times now. Get it through your head."

"Your arrogance doesn't suit you." Phantom said.

"Neither is holding a petty grudge." Zero snapped back.

Phantom laughed and pulled himself up, watching as Zero deactivated his saber, leaping towards the buildings.

_...I'll keep fighting for these Black Knights...just to be sure that I won't lose sight of you. You are still my target Zero...now and forever._

* * *

The Black Knights, thanks to the Intel provided to them by Tamaki, we're able to locate another drug resupply. They all went by the storage docks nearby the ocean. They had also received a Knightmare from an unknown donor. They we're confused, but sooner or later accepted it. The Black Knights, several Reploids, and Lelouch's personal units all stood outside the building, waiting for Zero's signal. Ciel was busy tapping into cameras that she had hacked into and was observing the thugs. They we're all too busy loading up their drug to even know they we're in danger.

"What is Zero thinking!?" Tamaki shouted to his team mates. "Zero said he wanted to defeat Britannia, but what we're doing is no different from the police."

"But it doesn't feel bad to be thanked by people." Ohgi said.

"Yeah." Kento said. "We're heroes all over the internet."

"You guys haven't figured it out yet have you?" Zero said.

All of the Black Knights looked at Zero, including that Leviathan and Phantom.

"When an empire needs to commence a project," Zero said. "It needs to win support from the people. This is all a ruse to gain the trust of organizations and the public view. If Zero didn't do any of this, we wouldn't be where we are now."

"So all of this is a mere front?" Kallen asked.

"Yes; and no." Zero said as he peered down a corner, waiting for Zero's symbol. "Zero said it himself. He will punish those who use their power to abuse others. Zero wants to build a society where everyone is equal. But Britannia isn't the only ones who make people feel under them. Corporations and criminals can be the same thing as a government. Zero's preparing us for what is to come. Britannia is not going to be the easiest foe we have fought before. And when the time comes, we need to be ready to face all of that to come. In addition to dissolving the Britannian government, Zero wants to destroy the others who can create an artificial empire for themselves, by abusing the people, making them fear them with terrorist and murders. And bribing the government with millions of dollars to let their organization keep running. By killing these guys, we show them that there are people willing to stand against them. We'll better both Britannian people who live here, and improve the lives of the Elevens that these crime syndicates abuse."

All of the Black Knights stared at Zero.

"So well said." Leviathan said.

"You're right Zero." Phantom said. "The people shouldn't be afraid of their government. Rather, the government should be afraid of its people."

"Exactly." Zero said, getting up and moving towards Phantom. "But no will do it. They're all afraid. They don't want to die. What the people don't realize is that sometimes it only takes a single life or a single action to alter history forever. And the person who is going to do that…is the one leading us all now."

Zero and the Black Knights looked out into the distance to see a light flashing in the distance.

"That's the signal." Zero said. He reached into his back and ignited his emerald green saber. "Let's go!"

_This is going to be boring._

All of the members ran from their position and ran up to the door. Zero put his ear to the door. HE could hear a large amount of crates being moved and opened up. But they we're completely unaware. The Black Knights had the element of surprise once again.

"_Is the shipment for Nagoya complete?" A voice said._

"_It's safe as long as it is in the settlement." Another voice said._

Zero grabbed his saber and plugged the emerald blade into the wall. He could hear a large amount of shrieks and such, but paid no attention. He knew they would be too awe struck and stunned to care or move. Zero made a full circle around the door. As soon as he did, he kicked the piece of metal down. The Black Knights and Reploids peered their weapons over Zero's shoulder and let out a barrage of ammo into the crowd. Zero watched as several thugs ran for their life, while others had a red mist appear on their backs as they slumped over dead.

"The Order of the Black Knights is here!" Tamaki shouted.

That was Zero, Leviathan, and Phantom's cue. The three ran into the building as the Black Knights and thugs fired at each other. Zero charged at three who attempted to fire at him. Zero used his saber and sliced the first one by his stomach. The second was cut in half from the waist up. Zero leaped over the third one. When he landed, he first tapped the saber to neck, stunning him. Zero then turned around, performed a small spin, and cut the man from shoulder to pelvis with a clean cut.

Leviathan stabbed the first one with her lance; the whole rod penetrating the man until it was out on the other side. Thick warm blood was immediately seen from the other side. She lifted him up over her head while the lance was still on him and threw him off of it. Several others pointed their guns at her, but Phantom charged in front of them. Within seconds, all of the men we're sliced by his katana and they fell dead.

One man tried shooting Phantom in the back. He however only hit a cloud of dust as Phantom reappeared behind the man. The man turned around, only to have a katana stabbed straight through him.

"Curse you're fate as I do mine." Phantom said.

And then Kallen rode her Knightmare through. The thugs who saw the Knightmare run though began to run in all directions. Kallen's Knightmare knocked over most of the stuff and materials that they used for the drugs as they attack continued.

"A Knightmare!" One shouted.

"Shit, run!" Another said.

Kallen continued to attack the thugs, felling many with her Knightmare as she did. She eventually penetrated into the back of the warehouse. She drove past all the storage units.

"A Knightmare is so powerful." Kallen said. "Just merely riding gives one a feeling of power."

There was a small steel door in the way of Kallen's path. Kallen simply rode through the large steel door and crushed straight through it. She ended up in another large storage room, although this was darker than the last. Sight was barely visible in this area. Fighting still commenced in the background, but Kallen paid it no mind. She opened up her thermo-optics and began to scan the room.

She saw Japanese in the room. Lots of them. They we're all acting weird and out of tune. She could hear shouting and cheering. They we're all in a trance like state. Nothing they we're saying were making any sense.

"Refrain…" Kallen said; referring to the drug that made people feel as if they went into the past.

Kallen continued to scan the room around the area for more signs. There wasn't anything in the room that gave any signs of the thug's presence. Still Kallen continued to survey the room, just to be sure.

There after a few minutes of searching, she saw something that made her gasp. Kallen watched as her mother was walking around and talking out into the darkness.

"Kallen, don't run too quick now." She said.

Her mother tripped while walking towards what she thought was college. Kallen in her despair grabbed her with her Knightmare and held her in the machines arms (though in a way, she would have rather preferred to hold her with her body). Kallen looked at her mother with both despair and anger. Despair at the way she treated her mother; and anger for the life her mother lived.

"I don't believe it." Kallen said, tears forming in her eyes. "First to sell yourself to Britannia, then to a man, and now a drug! You weak woman!"

Several loud gunshots we're heard going off to her right. Kallen grunted as the bullets penetrated her Knightmare's left arm and destroyed it (Even worse; this was also the arm that her machine gun was being held on). Kallen looked to the side and saw a large white Knightmare with a badge on it.

"The Knight police!?" She shouted.

Kallen made her Knightmare immediately dash forward. The Knight police Knightmares we're downgraded versions of Sutherlands. They we're painted white instead of the traditional Britannian military purple, and used large pistols instead of machine guns. They we're also armed with a knife and hidden blade attached on the arm. The Knight police unit immediately began pursuit of Kallen; just as the Black Knight units began to move from the light warehouse to where Kallen is.

"Isn't that the Knight police!?" Ohgi asked.

"No way!" Kento said. "Have they teamed up?"

"Tamaki…" Ohgi asked with a serious face.

"What!?" Tamaki said. Tamaki in truth was the one who discovered the info about this distribution and was supposed to find as much Intel as he could. Turns out he missed one little detail.

"God dammit." Lelouch said.

"I'll go after her." Zero said.

The Black Knights didn't have time to think; and Zero didn't have time to move forward. Gunshots appeared from behind them. Lelouch and the others ducked to avoid being shot.

"Hang on Kallen!" Zero shouted. He turned around and stabbed one of the thugs who got near him.

The Knight police unit was hot on Kallen's tail; although Kallen was a highly skilled pilot and was able to avoid some of the shots fired at her. She drove through the first area and made a sharp left turn. The police unit followed her in unison. Kallen turned to her side and used her chest machine gun to fire at the Knight police unit. She had forgotten though that these pilots we're trained marksman. The Knight Police unit used his pistol and fired at the turret, destroying it. Kallen was once again on the defensive, only now with nothing to defend herself. Kallen continued to move forward.

As she did, she couldn't help but kept eyeing her mother. Every time she tried to keep her cool, she would always look at her mother and become distracted.

"What a nuisance." Kallen said.

She attempted to throw her using her Knightmare's arm. But each time she tried, she couldn't do it. She couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Why?" Kallen said as her Knightmare continued to take shots; her eyes and voice cracking. "Every time I try…I just…I can't…"

Kallen's Knightmare took a blow to the leg and fell down. Kallen watched as her Knightmare fell down and skidded about two hundred feet across the warehouse floor. Kallen got up from the blast and saw that her mom was still there. Alive and well. She then began to get up and move forward towards Kallen's unit.

"Run…" Kallen said weakly.

Her mother did not stop (despite the fact it was probably the drugs doing most of her movements) and got closer to the giant mech.

"RUN YOU IDIOT!" Kallen shouted.

"I'm here for you Kallen." She said. "I am always with you."

Kallen gasped and watched as her life flashed before her eyes. She then began to think of the awful memories between her and her mother.

Kallen used to be a resident of Japan. She was the daughter of a Britannian noble and a Japanese girl. The noble loved his wife and family and cared for them deeply. He was conducting business in a region of Japan when he was killed in the war. Britannia didn't even care. Collateral damage as they called it. Since legally the Japan couldn't own property, a mistress took over the estate. Kallen's mother was either forced into the ghetto or could become a slave maid to the family. Since then, Kallen and the mistress had always insulted and deeply hurt the young girl. And Kallen now knew why she faced the abuse from the two.

It was even worse on her because she was sure for those few seconds that Kallen's mother said that, the narcotic had worn off before it moved back into her veins.

Kallen continued to face an assault from the Knightmare until the Knight police ran out of ammo. The unit threw the pistol and pulled out a knife from its back.

"I'm the idiot." Kallen said sadly, as she desperately tried to fight the knife back. "Not her."

Kallen began to weep.

A thick slash was heard. Kallen looked up to see the head of the unit fall off. The Knightmare was blind. She looked to see Zero moving past the Knightmare with his green saber. Kallen took the chance and did an unusual tactic. She fired her Slash Harken into the wall and drove it into the large storage shelves. Her Knightmare crashed straight into it with minimal damage. The Knight police unit who was on top of her was not as lucky as his cockpit was ripped in two from the force of hitting a storage shelve. He was killed instantly.

Kallen was dazed and confused. She watched as the Black Knights ran towards her unit to check and see if she was alright. She watched as Leviathan sliced open the cockpit and managed to pull her out. Kallen looked in a trance like state.

"Kallen." Ohgi said. "Are you alright?"

Kallen could only shake her head. She looked over by her mother. Ciel and Cerveau had walked over to her mother and pulled out a syringe. They injected the syringe into her mother. Zero and Phantom walked over to her mother as the Black Knights helped Kallen over to her mother.

"What is that?" Phantom asked.

"It's a counter-refrain." Ciel said. "We analyzed the cell culture of the refrain drug. Then Cerveau and I created a counter agent. It a serum that penetrates into the cerebrum and removes the effect of the refrain, plus creates a counter against its addictive factor. Made with a combination of Britannian biology and Reploid technology. We've been injecting the Japanese with it and hoping they'll join up with us as troops."

Kallen watched as her mother slowly began to come back to reality. It happened fast. It only took a minute for the drug to counter the effects of refrain. Kallen's mother returned back to reality as she looked up towards her daughter's face. She looked immediately confused and shocked.

"Ka…Kall…Kallen?" She said.

Kallen didn't know what to do. She was so overwhelmed with emotions she didn't know what to say.

"Oh Kallen…" She said weakly. "How…are…you…doing?"

Kallen attempted to force her tears back. But she failed with a few seconds. She put her arms around her mother and clasped her tightly.

"Oh mother…" She said. "I'm so sorry. I'm an idiot!"

"What's…the matter?" Her mother asked.

Her mom seemed to be oblivious that the Black Knights we're around. It was likely she wouldn't care.

"I'M an idiot!" She said. "I spent all this time pushing you around and abusing you…that…I failed to understand why you did any of it!"

Kallen's tears streamed down to her shirt within a few seconds.

"I force you to do chores, I call you names, I said I hated you, I avoid you, I said awful things that I can't take back and…and…oh mother! Forgive your foolish daughter!" Kallen said.

Kallen hugged her mother tighter and fell down into her. She continued to sob fiercely as her mother continued to stand still. She was very much out of it still, but she knew what was going on. Ciel felt sorry for the girl and wiped away some tears from her eyes.

"I knew…" She began. "That…you…would remember…Kallen. I've…already…forgiven…you."

"You…mean…it?" Kallen asked.

Kallen's mother wrapped her arms around and hugged her. It wasn't as strong; laughable actually. But to Kallen, it felt as if a tight rubber band was wrapped around her. Kallen began to cry more, but her tone had changed dramatically.

"Mom…I'm sorry." She said. "I love you mom."

"I…love you too." Her mother said.

Kallen continued to cry a little bit more. Kallen felt a touch on her shoulder. She turned around to see Ciel with her arm on her shoulder. She was teary eyed, but smiling. Kallen smiled and hugged Ciel.

"Thank you." She said. "Thank you for letting me share that moment."

"It's okay." Ciel said.

"Its…It's…" Kallen said.

"Shhh…" Ciel said, patting Kallen on the back a couple times. "Don't worry about it. Let it all out."

Kallen's mother still looked confused, but still held her smile.

"Is…that a friend of yours?" She asked.

"Yes…" Kallen said. "Yes…she is…mom…"

Kallen continued to look at her with a teary eyed smile. Zero watched and held her mother from falling. He smiled back as she continued to bawl softly in Ciel's arms.

Lelouch continued to watch in the distance. He was in very much in distress from all of this.

"That's…her mother?" He asked.

_False tears can hurt others around you. False smiled can hurt one's self._

C.C. watched from above as the whole scenario played out below her.

* * *

Fefnir stayed in his jail cell. His arms we're banded with a Reploid class rope they found in the base. He was fully restricted from using his gun. He couldn't materialize it. He just stayed in his dark room and waited for something to happen.

X walked into the room where he was. Fefnir looked up and saw X. He looked at him for a few minutes and then laughed.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Master X." He said.

"I'm not sure whether to see nice to see you again or what we're you thinking." X said.

"So…" Fefnir said. "What happened? Did you blow up the world?"

"I stopped them." X said. "Everything is safe. The fight that ensued was all based on misunderstanding. If we knew that Sigma was there, we would have halted the attack. But then again, if I knew that, I might have killed you all. I'm not the best when it comes to judgments'."

"Really?" Fefnir said. "That's a surprise. What's your angle Master X? What are you trying to do this time?"

"Are you referring to me as the fake copy of me or as the original?" X asked.

"Meh; I don't even know anymore." Fefnir said. "I don't know who to believe. I don't know if I'm with the government or with a rebels; whose friend or foe; or who I even am."

"I understand how you feel." X said. "I've been working for these guys for awhile and still wonder what side I really am on. I don't like this government, but I need to protect the people from the rebels. Two wrongs don't make a right."

Fefnir spat on the ground.

"Yep…" he said. "You're the original; that's for sure."

"Fefnir…" X said. "I'm here to offer you a job. If you serve jail time, we will allow you to join the military and you will have a clean slate. We need your help."

"What makes you think I'll help you?" Fefnir asked.

"I have no guarantee that you will or not." X asked. "But the only reason you attacked us was to keep us away from Sigma. He's secure now. No one will use him now. If you want, you can join us now. No hassle. Nothing to hide."

"I don't know…" Fefnir said.

"Just think about it." X said as he got up and left the room. "Take as long as you need to decide."

X left the room, leaving a mad Fefnir to once again sit in darkness.

* * *

The Black Knights began to move out of the area. They escaped without losing a single man, though their Knightmare was damaged beyond repair. Kallen and her mom returned to their house. Her mother was caught however with drugs and was being given a sentence. Kallen talked to her mom in her room and began to speak.

"You're sentence came in." She said. "Twenty years."

"I see." Her mother said.

_Ciel's counter agent is so amazing. She's already able to move and speak within a short time. She is a real amazing person._

Kallen stood down with a small sad face. She was so depressed over yesterday. Finally she spoke.

"Wait for me then!" She said. "I'll come and change the world. I promise! So please...wait for me...wait...wait..."

Kallen once again broke down in tears. She quickly stopped when she felt her mother's hand on her. She looked up to see her mother smiling.

"Do your best Kallen." She said.

Kallen stared at her mother in the face. Tears once again began to role down her cheeks; only this time, of happiness. Kallen clasped her mother's hand and began to cry.

"I will." She said. "I will."


	26. Chapter 25: Gearing up

"_The best defense is a good offense." Mark Estes_

"_Shit happens." Louis Menand_

Lelouch continued to watch his laptop screen pile up with applications. Since the amount of time had passed since the hotel jacking incident, and with the amount of criminal organizations put down by the Black Knights, applications had been swarming in. Lelouch continued to read them in the dark night by the pool, while C.C. practiced her diving from the diving board, and Zero kept watch on the hallways so would be able to be unnoticed.

Lelouch was surprised to see his next application when he saw the face of Diethard on it.

"A Britannian?" Lelouch asked to himself. "Well this is a surprise."

"It shouldn't." Zero said. "I told you some people wanted to rebel who lived in Britannia. It was the same thing with Neo Arcadia. No one wanted Weil to rule, but no one could stand up to him without being destroyed."

"He looks too confident to be a spy too." Lelouch said. "An extremest?"

"Isn't it nice on how the number of you're crew keeps flowing?" C.C. asked as she swam nearby him.

"It was easier than expected." Lelouch said. "While I hate the Britannians, I refuse to condone terrorism."

"One should not hate the people of a culture just because the small group of people that represent them are corrupt in the eyes of humanity." Zero said.

Lelouch ignored Zero.

_Although he is right._

"So basically the Elevens are the ones who really support the Black Knights for the most part?" C.C. asked.

"Which in turn makes it easier for us to operate as a whole." Lelouch said. "And it's a huge help that the people don't report our activities to the Britannians. Plus, I hear a group called Kyoto offered to send us some Knightmares. The Japanese can't resist a little buzz wagon. They hear a few ground words and off they go. And with the Reploid's providing me with technology and weapons of they're time, the Black Knights are sure to become something more great and terrible than the army could imagine."

"Some Knight for justice act." Zero said. "You don't seem any different than Weil in all honesty?"

"Then why not strike me down?" Lelouch asked.

Zero stood there, glaring at him. Then he resumed watching the door as before.

"Everyone likes a hero, Zero." Lelouch said. "And what better hero than a Knight?"

"I doubt that's what a real Knight for justice would say." C.C. said.

"You don't think?" Lelouch asked. "You should know that better than I do."

"I'm no hero." Zero said.

* * *

"I was demoted from my position as we're all of you." Diethard said.

Diethard was in his office talking to Vlleta, Jeremiah, and X.

"We have no intention of having this situation end this way." Vlletta said. "We have a sneaking suspicion you don't either."

"Is that so?" Diethard said. "Well, what do you have to say?"

"We have a lead with Zero." Jeremiah asked.

"Which one?" Diethard asked.

"Hmm?" They both asked.

"What; don't tell me you haven't been ignoring this Reploid?" Diethard said. "Rumors are going around from the soldiers around this Reploid and the R&D division saying the Black Knights are being lead by two Zeros."

"Two Zeroes?" Both Vlletta and Jeremiah said.

"The first one is the one we all have seen on the television." Diethard said. "The logical thinker and the great Shakespearean actor. The other one is the muscle. A Reploid with similar power and fashion to this one. The red armored, blonde haired Reploid."

Both Vlletta and Jeremiah grunted. X made no motion towards them and continued they're discussion.

"We need you to check out a student at Ashford." X said. "We think he may be working with Zero. According to the cam shots from Vlletta's Knightmare, we're looking for a male student with short black hair, purplish eyes, doesn't look like much in terms of strength."

"All of us we'll be shipped out with the military to the Narita mountains soon." Jeremiah said. "Therefore,"

"Narita?" Diethard asked. "Isn't that the place where the JLF headquarters is rumored to be located?"

All three looked at Diethard with surprise.

"I think I understand why you were demoted." X said. "You're amazing when it comes to your work. Too good in fact."

"It's a good thing I picked you for the procession with Suzaku." Jeremiah said. "I wish that could have gone better."

"Shit happens." Diethard said.

"You may be a bit too clever for you're own good." Jeremiah said.

"You overestimate me." Diethard said.

The three left promptly a few minutes later. Diethard made sure the three had left completely. Once he did, he sent a message to Neige who was busy working downstairs to come up. When she did, he handed her a folder.

"Make sure he gets this." He said.

* * *

The next night later, Lelouch and the Black Knights met up in a warehouse by the ocean. Nearby the same place where they had killed all the thugs a couple nights before. All the Black Knights stood in the warehouse, waiting for something to happen. Then one by one, the lights all came on. All the Black Knights looked where the darkness was strongest with both excitement and joy. For when the lights came on, several unmanned Knightmares appeared all over the warehouse.

"No way!" One member shouted. "That's incredible."

"These are Glasgows aren't they?" Another asked.

"Burai." Another said. "These are Japanese modified."

"I've never seen ones like these before." Kionue said.

"Man, the Black Knights have some serious muscle." Another said.

"That's not all we have." Cerveau said as he walked over towards them.

"What do you mean?" Another asked.

Cerveau walked away from the area and went towards a tarp that was covering something nearby the Knightmares. He went over to the tarp and pulled it off. The Black Knights all shouted for joy when they saw all the modified weapons and a couple advanced armor that Cerveau had designed. The weapons appeared to be rifle like objects; silver in appearance with a glowing sphere like object that could be seen. The armor looked like chest armor which could cover an entire Knightmare from chest to shoulder, with openings for the arms to stick out. The armor was black and silver be appearance.

"Thanks to Zero and these Kyoto guys, we managed to acquire methods to produce cutting edge technological advances Britannian has yet to acquire."Cerveau said "Upgraded the shabby machine guns to a nice PLBP 200mm. That's short for "Plasma Long-bolt Penetrator. Can puncture straight through the Titanium the Britannian Sutherland's are made of in seconds. One shot at the Sakuradite tank; and KA-BLOOEY!"

All of the Black Knights gasped. Cerveau pressed a button on his wrist, activating the new weapons. A glowing blue core began to spin around, illuminating a small radius around them with blue light. The people were impressed by what they saw and wanted him to fire. Sadly, they needed to maintain a level of cover and would have to wait.

"In addition," Cerveau continued. "Three of the Captain's will be using these armor systems. They cover you're Sakuradite tank, providing it additional protection from Britannian rounds. Crafted out some custom made metals on the subatomic level, they will resist much more ammo and can far more punishment than regular Knightmares without. They also have a special chip built inside that can boost you're systems for a short time, making you're Knightmare much faster and you're targeting much more accurate; though you'll have to practice with it to make the adjustments."

All of the Black Knights began to give an encore to Cerveau.

"Now..." he said. "These things depleted a lot of our supplies. So try to avoid getting them damaged. Zero wants to make sure this equipment outlasts more than one battle."

Cerveau walked away from the area, while the Black Knight underlings continued to stare at the new weapon and defense supply they had obtained. Cerveau walked over to where the real members were as they stared a unusual looking Knightmare. This Knightmare didn't look like the others. It's chest armor was much bigger, it's head was redesigned, and it's left arm had a large claw like thing attached to it.

"The people at Kyoto." Kento said. "They believe in us."

"They sent us this." Tamaki said. "A completely made Japanese Knightmare."

"That's pretty impressive." Zero said. "Wonder how they made this? Definitely isn't something that their producing out in the open."

"Guren MK II." Kinoue said.

"Did you check out the manual?" Kento asked.

"Heh heh." Tamaki said. "I'm liking this. The big-shots at Kyoto are approving us."

Cerveau walked over to look at the heads of the Black Knights continue to stare at the large machine in front of them. As he walked over, he heard a Black Knight call out to Tamaki to show them how to use the Knightmares. All of the members passed Cerveau by, leaving Leviathan, Kallen, Phantom, Ciel, and Zero still over by the large advanced Knightmare before them. While they continued to stare, Lelouch came out of the darkness disguised as Zero of the rebellion.

"First Tamaki, Kionue, and now the rest are treating this like a party." Lelouch said.

"This is the first time the Black Knights have ever had equipment like this." Zero said. "Now you have the means to take Britannia on a battle."

"That is true, but this is not the point." Lelouch said. "Kyoto is backing multiple resistances correct?"

"Yes; and they means we have finally made it in." Kallen said. "That we're finally worthy."

"No we haven't." Lelouch said. "This is merely a test they have put for us."

"I see." Phantom said. "They want to see if we are able to use this equipment."

"Yes Phantom." Lelouch said.

"So what if it is?" Kallen asked. "This is still amazing."

"You're an optimist." Lelouch said, throwing her the key to the Guren MK II.

Kallen caught the key and looked at it with wonderment.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Isn't it obvious; you're the pilot." Ciel said.

"What?" Kallen asked. "Really?"

Ciel nodded her head.

"The Guren MK II is yours now Kallen." Lelouch said.

"But we have a lot more people now and we can't afford to lose you." Kallen said. "We need the Guren's defense to protect..."

"You're a top notch pilot." Ciel said. "You're the best pilot we have. I can use a Burai. But you and the advanced Reploids are the only aces we have to play. Besides, you have reasons to fight."

Kallen looked at Zero and thought of her jailed mother and dead brother.

"Right." She said.

"Don't worry Kallen." Ciel said.

"The armor system that I designed for Zero's Burai has an additional feature to it." Cerveau said. "It comes with a small MW barrier that will deflect bullets for a short time. His Burai also has a beam saber on the side he can use for short range combat. He's got all the defense he needs."

"MW?" She asked.

"Magnetic wave." Zero said. "It'll generate a large amount of magnetism in an area, deflecting most ammunition away from the Knightmare. A bit outdated considering the shields we had at Neo Arcadia and Able City, but it will have to do."

"You see..." Lelouch said. "I'm all taken care of."

"Wow." Kallen said. "You know your way around equipment."

"This is my field of expertise." He said giving her a thumbs up. He then pointed at Zero. "I actually should have built more in Neo Arcadia, but Zero breaks it all."

"How long are you planning to keep reminding me?" Zero asked.

"Till the day you die." He replied.

"Guess I have to deal with you for eternity." Zero said, remembering the fact he had been killed three times and never destroyed. "How drawl."

"Ahh...don't worry Zero." Cerveau said. "I went against my better judgment and made you some more stuff too. The Black Knights weren't the only ones I designed weapons for."

Cerveau walked over to a large crate and pulled out several objects from it. He threw Zero and Leviathan two large poles. Zero pressed the button on his to see that Cerveau had recreated the D-Glave for both him and Leviathan. Leviathan looked at her's with utter joy, while Zero looked at his with surprise.

"Omigosh; it is so amazing!" Leviathan said as she started swing it around to test it. "It's so light too! It's perfect!"

"It's okay." Zero said holding his.

"Triple rod isn't long enough to be completely efficient; I figured this would work better." Cerveau said.

"What did Phantom get?" Leviathan asked.

"Nothing." He said. "The beam saber is enough."

"I need only my sword to destroy the enemy...and you." He said as he emerged from the shadows.

Leviathan turned to Phantom as he emerged and then looked back at Zero.

"What did he mean by that?" She asked.

"Let's just say me and Phantom still have a conflict of interest." Zero said. "Our differences are not yet solved...and probably won't ever be."

"Well I did make one thing for him," Cerveau said. "But it's not a weapon. And I made one for each of you."

Cerveau dug into the box further and threw three spherical objects at all three of them. They we're all blue at the bottom by appearance, with silver at the top with a red meter ascribed at the silver portions. There was also a large E written in it in yellow.

"One sub-tank for each of you." Cerveau said.

"Nice!" Zero said. "I'll be able to hold against X now much more efficiently."

"The longer I go into battle, the better." Phantom said. "Just you wait Zero...I"ll use your gear against you."

"Looking forward to it." He snapped back.

"Think you can beat X big boy?" Leviathan asked.

"I thought you stopped hitting on me?" Zero said.

Zero simply grunted and walked away.

Leviathan turned to Ciel who was growling in her head at Leviathan. She was just about to go over and begin a small argument when Ohgi came out of the darkness holding a piece of paper.

"Zeroes." He said. "We got some Intel from a couple informants in Britannia who wants to join up with the Black Knights."

"Hmm?" Lelouch mumbled as he turned towards where Ohgi was. Zero did the same, but made no sound.

"This may be a trap to try and draw us out." Ohgi said. "Even if we wanted to confirm the information, it's too risky to contact him directly."

Lelouch looked over the folder that Tamaki handed him. According to the info that they had received, Britannia was going to march up into the Narita mountains in Japan and destroy any and all remains of the JLF.

"But news like this isn't something we can ignore." He continued. "What should we do?"

Lelouch closed the folder.

"Anyone like hiking?" Lelouch asked.

* * *

Nunally was at her house sleeping when she woke up to the sound of Sayoko opening the door. Nunally heard Sayoko come in. She began to smile and began to speak to Sayoko.

"Brother has said not to give him breakfast today." Nunally said. "He's going on a three-day trip."

"Really?" Sayoko asked as she laid Nunally's breakfast on her. "You're brother has been going out quite a lot recently."

"I know." She said.

"Maybe he's got a girlfriend." Sayoko asked.

"Maybe." Nunally said.

* * *

The next day Lelouch and the Black Knight forces departed from their position and began to climb up the mountain. The mountain air was cold, but the Black Knights we're not caring. With the exception of Ohgi and Kallen, and the Reploid leaders, nobody knew what was going on. A force of thirty Burai's, a hundred infantry, fifty-five Reploids; not including the command staff, a rebuilt Reploid truck that was used when the battle for Area Zero began, and the Guren MK II began a long scale up the mountain.

Lelouch had already left the Black Knights to go on ahead while he scouted out the area. The Black Knights stood in the forest clearing to wait for his signal. Lelouch had his Burai then activate a signal as soon as he finished his objective in the portion of his mountain that he rode towards.

"Zero's signal confirmed." Ohgi said. "Proceeding to point two."

All the troops began to move towards point two: The top of the mountain.

"Hey why doesn't Zero use the radio in his Burai than his simple flare signal?" A Black Knights member asked.

"What do you suppose he meant when he said hiking?" Kionue asked.

"Military training right?" Another asked. "Only with Zero in another location?"

"Maybe we're going to dig a hot springs?" Tamaki asked.

"Probably; considering all the mining equipment we brought." Another said.

It was true. The Black Knights had brought a huge load of mining equipment also given to them by Kyoto. They we're all being moved in big trucks along with the military equipment.

"Hey Kallen; do you know what's going on?" One member asked her with his radio.

"Uhh...no." She said.

"How about you Ohgi?" Another asked him.

"Nope." Ohgi said

Ohgi and Kallen we're both lying. They both knew what was going on. They both knew a battle was going to take place here.

_He's doing what he can to avoid being caught on radio. Is he serious about this?_

* * *

The Britannians began to converge on the mountain. As of now they we're using the trees to give them cover. Soon however, they would begin their assault on the base where the JLF was hiding.

"We are certain the Japan Liberation Front is hidden in this area of the Narita Mountains." General Dolton said. "We have already split our force into seven battalions hidden in the vicinity."

A small screen appeared on the glass window of the mobile command center; and on a small tactical screen below. A 3D window of the mountain appeared with several blue specks and areas shaded in blue showing the Britannian area of control.

"We just have to wait for the Viceroy's signal." Dolton continued. "Then we will wipe out the JLF once and for all."

"And are you confident that the enemy won't show up outside the encirclement line?" Euphemia asked.

All the men turned to look at Euphie, who had make an excellent point.

"I was wondering that too." X said. "Did we prepare in case of something like that?"

"You're both talking about Zero; right?" Cornelia asked.

"Not exactly Zero, but more or less possible reserve units of the JLF that could be off somewhere." X said. "Anything that could interfere with your mop up operation."

"Have no fear." Dolton said. "As the operation begins, we will blocking off the surrounding highways and roadways."

"And we have reserve units." Cornelia said. "If Zero decides to show, it'll be the end of him."

"Good." Harpuia said. "If he shows up, so will the other Zero. Then we can end this Reploid rebellion now."

"Speaking of which," X asked. "What happened to those Reploid's and humans we captured back at the base underground?"

"We put them into an apartment complex and placed them under house arrest for the time being." Cornelia said. "Some are also with the R&D task-force currently as well, helping Lloyd wire in they're technology with ours. I still haven't decided what to do yet. They did kill a lot of our men, but out of self-defense for themselves and our country."

"I see." X said.

"How is it going turning Fefnir to our side?" Cornelia asked X.

"He still refuses to budge." X said. "I think he views me and Harpuia as mavericks. I'm waiting for him to come to the realization that his judgment is misplaced."

"Why don't you see if he will help us in this battle before it begins?" Cornelia said. "We could use another warrior to our side."

"I will try." X said.

* * *

X walked out of the room while Harpuria began to follow. X's face had looked confused and unstable.

"Master X, is something wrong?" Harpuria asked.

"I...I...don't know what the definition of "Maverick" means anymore." X said.

"Master..." He said.

"At first it was cut and clear." He began. "But...the engagements where I fought Zero...the things they said...well...they make sense. He is violating the law of robotics, but not for the reasons mavericks normally do. He actually has a goal; and if I know him, intends to stop when his fight is over. I know what he does is wrong but..."

"Master." He said. "Didn't Zero warn you to to retire him no matter what he said and preached should he go maverick?"

X thought on what he said.

* * *

The Reploid truck was built in the same manner as it was when the Area Zero incident first happened. A large command room in the back complete with a transporter (which was currently being built by both Zero and Cerveau) a command console, and a large computer with a huge screen. There we're two other trucks too: One for Cerveau's R&D team, and another for the Cyber Elf research and bunks.

Phantom and Leviathan stood in the bunk complex by themselves for the time being.

"You know we're going to be facing Harpy right?" She said.

"Harpuia is an enemy along with X?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"I see." Phantom said. "No problem at all."

"You're okay with killing an old comrade; completely?" Leviathan asked.

"Zero once said, "If I see an enemy before me, I won't hesitate to destroy it." Phantom said. "I think I will take after him from now on. Fighting for the Black Knights will put me closer to him. And then one day...I shall retire him myself. Until then, I will descend deeper into this maverick madness."

"Really?" Leviathan said. "I thought you would have hated him for him killing you and all."

"I do hate him." Phantom said with his hand on his katana. "I hate him with every circuit that runs in my body. But I respect him as a warrior. So that one day, I will best him."

* * *

Cornelia had now entered her Knightmare and began to get her troops ready to move out.

"All troops in position." A commander said over radio.

"Good." Cornelia replied back. "Have Euphemia stay back and give logistical support at point G1. Have her command the Medical group."

"Yes mam." A commander said.

"Mega Man X and Harpuia will move to G2 and await further instructions." Cornelia said. "Mega Man X apprehend the leader of the JLF. We will use a public execution to give the Elevens a show of force."

"Yes mam." X replied, in a dark tone.

He didn't like the way she had put it. There could have been other ways to resolve the conflict. However, he also knew that if the JLF was defeated, Britannia would have no reason left to kill the Japanese without reason. And plus, Euphemia was going to be put in charge. He knew there would be peace after this battle. If a few humans had to die for it...then it must be done.

As long as the two Zeros didn't ruin it.

"Princess Cornelia." Gilford said over radio.

"Let me guess; it's about Euphie." Cornelia asked.

"Yes." He said. "I don't feel that someone of a high status should be in this area."

"She's being unusually stubborn of late." Cornelia said. "She said she wanted to see actual combat for herself. Don't worry; she'll stay far enough to avoid being caught in the fighting."

* * *

The Black Knights began to use their mining equipment and began to drill on the top of the mountain. As the snow fell and the cold winds blew, the Black Knights began their mining expedition.

Ohgi went over to Zero and began to talk to him privately.

"Zero are you sure your going to be going through with this?" Ohgi asked.

"Our opponent is Cornelia, who's forces are among the best to offer." Lelouch said.

"Then why aren't we cooperating with the Japan Liberation Front?" Ohgi asked.

"What's wrong?" Lelouch said. "Do you doubt me?"

"What do you mean; I asked you to be our leader." Ohgi said.

"Then there's only one answer to give." Lelouch said.

Ohgi looked at Lelouch confused. He then sighed after about a minute.

"...Right." Ohgi said.

While they we're waiting for the drills to get down below, Tamaki became bored. He then looked at Leviathan who wasn't do much herself. Tamaki then got a crazy idea to have some fun. He picked up some bit of snow around the area, packed it into a ball and hurled it at her. Leviathan wasn't paying attention, so she got hit in the face.

"Ha!" He shouted. "Got you Levy!"

Leviathan looked at the snow on her face. She then got mad, but in a humorous way, and grabbed a snow ball herself and threw it Tamaki, knocking him right off his feet.

"Have a nice trip, big boy." She said.

She then grabbed another and threw it at him. Tamaki got up and dodged Leviathan's next snow ball. Tamaki made another and threw it at her. A small snow ball fight began between the two which lasted for a few minutes. Zero almost got involved, but when he saw the snow ball approach him, he simply moved his head to the side.

When he did that though, Cerveau got hit in the face.

"OW!" He shouted. "Watch where you're aiming."

"Sorry Cerveau!" Leviathan shouted.

Leviathan then got hit in the face.

"HA!" Tamaki shouted.

Leviathan then retaliated with another snow ball. Sooner or later, Leviathan and Tamaki would only do that, forcing Zero to leap onto of a truck in order to avoid getting hurt.

* * *

Somewhere off to the mountains, several machine like figures, waited in the thick clouds that choked the mountain. These figures looked down at the mountains towards the Black Knights position. They we're thousands of miles away so they couldn't see the Black Knights fully. But they knew they we're there.

A Blackish looking robot looked as he held a radio in his hand.

"I see the Black Knights." He said. "They do not suspect we're here."

"Good." A voice said back. "The battle will begin shortly. Once it does, move down the mountain yourself and attempt to inject him with the virus."

"Are you sure this will work; dad?" He asked.

"Zero has yet to discover that his body is the original once again." The voice said. "My power has already made it so. Once the minds of Omega and Zero fuse, we will have a weapon more great and terrible to imagine. Nothing will stop us. Not even Mega Man X."

* * *

"I see." Lloyd said over a phone. "No I'm not mad. I'm just wishing the government would have given me more time with this."

X was talking to Fefnir in a capsule along with Harpuria when they heard Lloyd say that.

"No it's fine. But he's a very advanced piece of technology. I've been scanning him each and every day when I have the chance, but his data is nearly unreadable. Replicating him would be very difficult; impossible actually. His data and programming codes are something we have never seen before, and the technology used to build him is way beyond ours, sad to say." There was some incoherent banter, and then Lloyd resumed. "No; it's not beyond our reach. I've had a much easier time analyzing the other Reploids. We could make Reploids probably just as strong as Harpuia and Fefnir, but those will take time. May I suggest we make ones that are like the ones we captured and our working for me first; and then work our way up from there. After all, even with this information, this will be the first one we manufactured by ourselves...that works for the mainland? Okay then; we'll start simple and work our way up from there. How long do we have...that might be enough. MIGHT! Not going to say yes; but not going to say no...yes...I want to say I'm as ency as you are. A new step in robotics! Revolutionary technology at it's fullest; stuff that we are still generations behind within our grasp. I'm so excited too!"

Lloyd hung up the phone.

"Congratulations X." Lloyd said. "I'm afraid the Britannian government wants to manufacture Reploids now. Your capabilities are now being recognized!"

"You are serious?" X asked.

"Yes." Lloyd said. "I knew this was going to happen, but I didn't know how soon."

"I see." X said. "So that's why you had me come in for research so often."

"Yes sir." Lloyd said. "In order to ensure I make a copy that won't go maverick...as you say, I needed to study you as much as I could."

"How long do we have?" X asked.

"Two year." Lloyd said. "What we're going to do in this time is we're going to research you as much as possible within a six month time frame. Then...can I borrow that?"

Lloyd was speaking to a Reploid girl who was walking by. She looked at him confused, but then nodded her head. Lloyd went over to a Reploid grade computer and began to type it in as if he already knew how it was made.

"We will use the schematics from this Reploid design sheet to build it as instructed. And while it's being made...I'll redesign the CPU using your data and my expertise."

The Reploid girl was surprised on how quickly Lloyd was able to figure out how to use the OS.

"You're going to start a war; you know that?" X said.

"I promise you X." Lloyd said. "If I fail and create a war because of my government's ambitions, kill me. This is my field of expertise! My forte! What I pour each and every bit of my soul into! I will not fail on this!"

"Viceroy!" Dolton said over the radio which X and Harpuia both heard. "It's time."

"Very well; commence operation!" She shouted.

"It's time X." Harpuia said.

"Yes." X said. "I'll talk to you later Fefnir."

"Whatever." He said.

X and Harpuia ran out towards the point G2 as Cornelia and all of her units converged on the mountain.

Cornelia began to think as her units began the assault.

_You the Japan Liberation Front. You who time has left behind. You have forgotten basic human decency. You and your dreams of a bygone golden age, shall fall and rot to nothingness._

* * *

All of the Black Knights who we're watching the assault form around them watched in horror as Cornelia's units began their attack on the JLF.

"No way!" Tamaki shouted when he realized what Zero was planning. "The Britannians already have this entire area surrounded. There's no way out."

"We've already been cut off." Lelouch said. "Our only chance of surviving now is to fight."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Zero shouted. "You put Ciel and the other non-combat personal in mortal danger."

Ciel began to whimper in fear when she heard what Zero was saying.

"Your seriously asking us to take the Britannian's head on!?" Tamaki shouted in anger.

"Not to mention we're fighting Cornelia's units." Kento said. "And her units are the best of the best."

"And we Reploids have to fight Mega Man X!" Leviathan said.

"Correct." Lelouch said. "It would be a miracle if we won this fight."

"Zero...what are you saying..." Ohgi began, before he was cut off by Lelouch.

"Even the Christ had to perform a miracle to gain his trust." Lelouch said. "Therefore we have to produce our own miracle."

"Look here!" Tamaki shouted. "This isn't some game that we're playing. The price we pay could be our lives! I knew it was insane to trust you as our leader! IT SHOULD BE ME!"

Lelouch pulled out a gun from his cape and pointed it at Tamaki. He left it there right at him for a few seconds, before cocking it, then flipping over as if he was handing it to him.

"Our path of retreat has been cut off." Lelouch said. "If you think you can win without me, then shoot me."

No one said a word. The entire mountain was filled with an eerie silence as the drills continued to dig deeper into the mountain.

_That's fucking bold Lelouch. And I'm seriously thinking about it. I'll follow your path, but this is the last time you put Ciel in fucking danger._

"He's so gutsy." Ciel said. "He must be confident about something. But what?"

* * *

Charles stood off into the distance as a capsule containing Sigma was right next to him. He stood there in the World of C: A floating empty abyss. With a massive temple structure all around the area, and a field of a bright morning sky with clouds all around it.

"You're murderous ways end here Sigma." Charles said. "You Reploids. Your mind is so much like us humans. Forget all those nasty memories of your murderous ways. You and your comrades will serve us now; and bring my country into a age of prosperity none has even known before."

Charles eyed behind him. Four other capsules we're behind him as well. Each one ascribed with a name:

_Vile. Agile. Serges. Violen._

"Now we will test you." Charles said, pressing a button on the capsule.

The capsule sprung to life as the door opened slowly. A hand reached out of the capsule revealing Sigma his first armor, although slightly redecorated with Britannian symbols and colors (Sigma had his Green armor still, but he had a Britannian cape and several medals placed upon him along with a symbol painted onto his chest). He looked confused for a minute and then looked at Charles.

"Why my lord." Sigma said. "It is an honor to see you my King. What sort of business do you have for me?"


	27. Chapter 26: The Counter attack

"_The world organization debates disarmament in one room and, in the next room, moves the knights and pawns that make national arms imperative." E.B. White_

"What's going on!?" The General of the JLF shouted as he entered the meeting room.

The meeting room looked like that of a Japanese home on the outside. On the inside however, it looked like that of a war center.

"The Britannians are making an attack on the mountain." An officer said. "We've counted over a hundred units. We're completely surrounded and our underground reserve forces we're captured all at once."

"Sir…" Another officer said to the right of the General. "We're receiving a message from Cornelia; demanding our surrender."

"Imbecile." He said. "If we fall, the entire Japanese Liberation movement falls with us."

"Then what do we do General?" Another officer asked. "Do we engage the enemy; or do we dig in?"

"What about Tohdoh and Axl?" The General asked.

"They went to Kyoto to pick up the Burai customs." He replied. "The Four Holy swords are traveling with him too. If all goes well, they'll be here on time…but…"

"Tohdoh won't make it on time." The General said. "ARGH! We should have kept Axl here with us! Prepare the Burai's! We'll break the encirclement on one side and then evacuate! We'll show them the Japanese spirit and pride! This is the moment of truth!"

* * *

Harpuia and X continued to speed towards the location (or what they believe was the location of the enemy base) of the enemy base. As they continued, Harpuia looked at X was curiosity. X had told him something that left him confused. After about ten minutes when they had well sped past most of the Knightmare flanks (Except Gilford's), Harpuia decided to ask.

"Master X." He said.

"What is it Harpuia?" X asked.

"About what you said earlier…" He asked.

"What?" X said.

"When you said…"I do not know the definition for Maverick anymore," what did you mean?" He asked.

"Well…" He said. "I mean…look at all the Reploids that have made an appearance so far. Zero…Leviathan…Phantom…the Reploids back at the resistance base… even you. Everything. They all violated the First law of Robotics: A robot cannot kill a human. But every time I fight them, every time I peer into their eyes, I don't see a Maverick. I mean Zero…after I defeated him the first time…he went over and rescued a girl who was being taken by Britannian guards. I swear I thought he was going to kill her. But he rescued her from the guards and took her away. I think I even saw her a second time when we we're fighting back at the resistance base. Then there's your case. You we're at first fighting Britannia, yet now you're fighting without killing humans almost instantly. As far as I know, you haven't killed a soul yet. And even if you haven't, you're restricting your aim and power."

Harpuia stood quiet and ducked his head a bit; knowing that he had killed humans without X knowing; even though he did do it under orders and not of his own will.

"So I'm wondering now…is there even a virus?" X asked rhetorically. "Or has this Evolution that both Sigma and Lumine promised happened without us knowing? I don't know anymore. All I know is that I can't make a stern judgment on anyone...look at me...spouting that rhetoric out and still passing judgment without thinking about it...I've reverted back to who I was at Neo Arcadia."

"I know how you feel Master X." Harpuia said. "I do feel the same way. And you're points are interesting."

A few Knightmares passed X and Harpuia and proceeded up the mountain.

"This isn't the time to discuss this." X said. "Let's get the general and this battle. Only after the JLF are defeated can we hope to have peace in this sector."

X and Harpuia activated their Acceleration system and sped back up the mountain.

* * *

"We should be coming up on the enemy soon." A captain said as a group of Knightmare frames advanced up the rocky section mountain. "Switch to ECCM mode. Link up on channel Alpha-4."

"Hey about the enemy?" General Dolton asked. "What are we calling them again?"

"Burais sir." The captain responded.

"Yes watch out for those Glasgow clones." He said.

"Yes my lord." The Captain said.

* * *

Cornelia's unit proceeded on a plains portion of the mountain. Her unit had not encountered resistance yet. Cornelia and her units we're wondering if they would see any action at all.

Their answer came when she saw several trees open up in the mountain and three Burai appear out of the ground. The Burai we're similar to that of a Sutherland, but they we're different. Their heads we're changed to look like Samurai's and the body color and type was different.

"How clever!" Cornelia sneered. "They turned this whole mountain into a fortress!"

Cornelia pressed the accelerator on her Knightmare and proceeded towards the group of three Burai.

"You're highness; fall back!" Gilford shouted.

"Gilford; don't take me as one of your women." Cornelia said.

Cornelia continued her charge. She sweep kicked the first unit in front of her, knocking the first Burai off the ground. The second one lost its arm to her slash from her Lance (promptly which, several of her backup units destroyed it with machine gun fire) Cornelia finished the third one off with a thrust from her lance. She caught it and stuck it in midair, before it exploded in a massive fireball. Cornelia charged forward and fired her Slash Harken at an unsuspecting concussion turret and destroyed it before the gunner even realized how much danger it was in.

Gilford was in complete shock and awe from the Viceroy's performance.

"Right…" He said. "I'll cover you from the rear."

"Well!" Cornelia shouted on an open channel. "Cornelia is here! Is there no one who will challenge me!?"

* * *

"What's wrong?" Lelouch said, still holding the pistol to anyone who would have picked it up. "Is there no one who will challenge me?"

No one said a word.

"Whatever; do what you want." Tamaki said.

"We acknowledge you as our leader." They all shouted.

* * *

Cornelia continued her assault on her section. She finished off another Knightmare by jumping from the sky and penetrating its chest using her lance. She drove on as the Burai exploded behind her as she continued her attack.

"They're too fragile." She said as she continued her attack; Gilford's unit backing her up from behind.

* * *

"The enemy's main attack seems to be concentrated over here!" Dolton shouted as his forces came under fire from a large amount of Burai. Dolton watched as two Sutherlands we're destroyed from incoming mortar shells from the Japanese Burai. "This may be where they are located at! Split up now!"

Dolton dodged two shells and hid behind a large rock formation. He fired his massive cannon at the rock formation and destroyed a Burai attempting to escape from the fight among the area. The Burai's continued their assault among the main lines, but had no effect on the approaching wave that came before them. They we're all destroyed within a few minutes.

* * *

Dolton proceeded up through trees and rocks; until his force found an unusual looking lodge in the mountain.

"Based on our interpretation of the JLF base, the entrance should be at that lodge in the mountain." A soldier said.

"Well; looks like the situation is BINGO!" Dolton said.

"Well to be more precise sir, the situation is…" The soldier began.

"Oh just call it in already Mr. Literal." Dolton said.

Dolton watched as he saw a Knightmare fire a large flare into the air. A massive firework went off in the area and lit up the whole mountain. All of the units who we're fighting below watched as the firework went off and faded out after a few minutes.

"Was…that…Dolton?" Cornelia asked.

"Seems like it." A soldier said. "That flare came up from an area somewhere near by Dolton's position."

"Very well; we'll hold position here." Cornelia said.

"Are you sure?" Gilford asked.

"I don't need to steal glory from my men." Cornelia said. "Send a reserve force and Mega Man X's unit to backup Dolton. Looks like both of them will be getting another medal."

* * *

Mega Man X and Harpuia came under fire from the JLF minutes after they proceeded towards the position. One of the cannons fired at X. X leaped into the air and dodged the cannon shell as it fired on him. X landed on the top of the cannon and drop kicked the JLF trooper off the cannon. X made no attempt to finish him and leaped into the air and fired his X-Buster, destroying the cannon.

Several Burai's approached X's position. X boosted towards the first Burai and slashed at the legs. The Burai continued to fire as the top section fell down. Harpuia blasted forward as the top section fell down and sliced two arms off the next one that that attacked X after he defeated the first one. X charged forward and slashed the Knightmare from the waist, severing it from the legs. He then jumped up and kicked it off the legs. X leaped on the legs and leaped up and fired an X-Buster at the next one that approached them. The blast of energy smashed into the IFF (aka the head) and blasted it into pieces, immobilizing the Knightmare.

Another Knightmare charged forward and began to fire at X. X used Guard shell and deflected all the ammo that came his way. None of the bullets we're able to punch through X's barrier and X fired another X-Buster at the IFF, destroying it. Harpuria sliced the legs and arms off in order to disable it.

"X; did you get the…" Cornelia began.

"We already got the orders; we're on our way." X said. "Just encountered some minor resistance n our way up!"

* * *

"An impressive deployment Cornelia." Lelouch said as he opened up a folder, containing the layout of the Narita mountain in his Burai. "Excellent as it is, it is also easy to read. As is your position."

* * *

Tohdoh and the Four Holy Blades had just picked up the Burai's and we're on their way to where the battle at Narita was occurring. They haven't made it to the location of where the block offs we're, but the Britannians had put off smaller blockades around the area. Tohdoh had two trucks carrying the four custom Burais. Tohdoh was currently stopped by one of the guards at the blockades. Some of the guards decided to have a break, but there was still one there who was watching. He went up to where the truck was and stopped.

"You wait like everybody else pal." He said.

Axl appeared suddenly from the window of the car and fired a shotgun into the face of the soldier. The soldier fell down dead. No one knew what happened until sometime after they men went out. And by then, the trucks had long left the area.

* * *

Gate was in the server room. He was currently readjusting the entire Geass Order database, while continuing to upgrade the weapon schematics of the Siegfried as he worked with his computer. Although Gate was glad to have a second shot at life, he was already rather bored. He already knew how to upgrade the weapons of the Siegfried to an even greater extent, and organize the database into something that was super easy and efficient to use. As he continued to work, he stumbled upon an unusually looking file, saying something about the Order of the Kings.

Gate's curiosity was peaked. Gate moved the arrow cursor on his Mac and moved it over the file on the Order of the Kings word file on the network hardrive. However, he quickly moved the cursor away.

"What is this?" He said to himself. "Geass..."

Gate got up from his chair and went away from the servers to get some fresh air. He couldn't however, deny the fact that the file was most interesting. Gate continued to stare at the screen. He was unable to take his head away from the screen.

_The kind of file should probably be in the administrator's database, and not here. It would be most unwise to download the contents of this file for further use...then again..._

Finally, after a few minutes, he returned to his chair and began to explore the contents of the file.

"Old habits die hard." He said as he continued to look at the file, along with any files that ran similar to the name.

"Gate." A scientist said as he entered the server room.

Gate nearly fell off his chair as he shut the screen off and quickly made it look like he was working.

"Uh…yes…yes sir?" He asked.

"Hey have you heard anything from squad 23?" He asked.

"Squad 23?" Gate asked. "Weren't they exploring the region along the desert to find a suitable place to store our military equipment?"

"Yes." He replied. "They haven't checked in for four days now. You hear anything?"

"No." Gate said. "Odd…what could have happened?"

* * *

"I thought the reserve units we're supposed to be assigned to General Dolton?" Jeremiah asked.

"We we're." Vlletta said.

The Orange incident had still hurt Jeremiah's reputation. Even though it was long past, and trust was once again building back up with him, no one trusted him on the frontlines yet. So Jeremiah once again was cheated out of battle.

"But our unit has to secure the rear line of Cornelia…" Vlletta said.

"You mean this is where we have to be!?" Jeremiah shouted with absolute anger. "It's so far away from the battle. How am I supposed to redeem myself if can't even get into a battle!?"

* * *

The JLF continued to fire at the Britannian units. Although they had gained some kills, (only fifteen at most), most of them we're killed in action. A squad of three Burai's we're instantly destroyed from a Slash Harken\machine gun combo from Dolton's squad.

"Ackamaro's unit isn't responding." A JLF member said as they monitored the battle from their tactical holo screens.

"Sector three is offline." Another shouted.

"Sir Tubtua has been killed." One said from the far end of the room.

"Naga's been killed in action." Another said.

The General was looking in complete despair as he bowed his head low in shame. He knew that sooner or later, the Britannians would encircle his position and that they would be killed or executed.

"Tohdoh…" He said. "If he we're here, the winds of fate would blow in our directions."

* * *

Tohdoh's truck still continued towards the Narita mountain. The Britannian infantry began to realize this was not a supply truck and began to fire on it. They're small machine guns could not however, penetrate the defenses of the truck.

As they fired, Axl popped up from the window and activated his machine gun weapon. Axl opened fire on several of the guards and killed three of them; before Tohdoh's truck smashed through the barricade. The troops still fired, but it did no good by now. Axl shot one more down, before returning the truck on the inside.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Axl said as he reloaded his gun.

"Chiba, Asahana, prepare the Burai customs ASAP." Tohdoh said. "Axl, be quiet and keep driving!"

"Why am I the chauffeur!?" Axl shouted as he grabbed the wheel.

"Because all of us will be prepping the Burai customs." Tohdoh said. "Traffic is blocked along the whole area. They've already begun their attack!"

"Yikes!" Axl said as Tohdoh moved over so Axl could drive. "Why don't I just teleport down there and buy you guys time!?"

"We'll get there." Tohdoh said.

* * *

The Britannians had wiped out all of the JLF's defenses. They had suffered the loss of twenty Knightmares by the end of the fight. They JLF had lost a hundred-forty two. The Britannians and the Reploids began to climb up the mountain.

"Now soon…" Dolton began. "The Japan Liberation front…"

"We'll be gone forever." Cornelia said.

"And peace will reign over the sector." X said.

* * *

"Zero…is this how it's going to be?" Ciel said as she observed the battle going on with her holo screen. "Will all forms of peace have to be achieved through violence?"

Zero was busy readying his equipment. His sub-tank was currently being charged at a console by Cerveau. Zero had put on his helmet and put his saber on his sheathe. Zero turned away from the console that was charging his Sub-tank and looked at Ciel.

"The world organization debates disarmament in one room and, in the next room, moves the knights and pawns that make national arms imperative." Zero said. "Sometimes no matter what happens, you can't avoid conflict."

"So this…this is how it has to be?" Ciel said.

"I'm afraid so." Zero said.

Ciel turned her head down. Zero knew how much she hated combat. He knew she hated it with a passion. Ciel bowed her head low. A single tear formed from her head.

Zero immediately felt a surge of emotion go into his brain. He didn't realize what was going on. He couldn't accurately interpret what he was thinking. But suddenly he felt as if he had to do something. Zero put his arms of Ciel and hugged her tightly.

Ciel gasped in shock, awe, comfort, and pleasure. Ciel couldn't figure out why Zero was doing it. Quite honestly, neither could he. She looked up into Zero's eyes and he gazed into hers. Ciel looked at him with both awe and admiration. Zero gave no look, but she could tell he was thinking of a multitude of things.

"Even with the darkest of deeds," Zero began. "Can the greatest of deeds be born. I have proven this when I went up against Neo Arcadia. Saving the resistance, stopping Elpizo, and destroying Weil and Copy X. I allowed you to survive. And I promise you…with all that I can call my heart and soul…I will do the same. And yourself are a strong kind-hearted woman. The very kind of woman in this life that the people need. You what decisions need to be made in order to bring about the peace in this life."

"Zero…" She said.

Ciel and Zero, without them knowing, had their faces and lips going closer and closer to each other. Cerveau was too busy working so he had no idea what they we're doing. But before Zero and Ciel's lips touched, Lelouch had his voice boom on the radar. The two at first looked at the radio. Then they turned to each other's faces. Once they realized how close they we're to each other's faces, they shot away and blushed all over.

"All right!" Lelouch shouted. "All the phases of the plan have been completed! Black Knights…begin to move out!"

Zero looked outside from the truck as he saw the Burai of the Black Knights rise up and the Guren go over one of the drills. Leviathan and Phantom we're both seen getting ready to fight. Zero grabbed his Sub-tank and looked at Ciel.

"I'll be back." He said.

Zero ran out of the truck and ran by each of the Black Knights. Each one of them we're loading their ammunition and preparing their Knightmares as the units began to move out.

"On my command!" Lelouch shouted. "We the Black Knights will make a surprise attack from the Summit on the mountain. On my instructions, you will charge from this location to point three. And the intention of the operation is to capture the second princess to Britannia: Cornelia. Our break through maneuver shall be given to us by the Guren MK II."

Zero looked towards Kallen as she activated the Guren. The Knightmare sprung to life as she put its massive claw on the top of one of the drills.

"Kallen…use the penetrating probe MK III." Lelouch commanded. "Smash at their forces with one blow."

"Yeah got it." Kallen said.

Kallen securely placed her Knightmare's claw on the top of the lead drill.

"Output levels normal." She said.

She let out a small breath of relief. She knew within minutes after pressing the switch, she would be out in the middle of combat. The time for revenge was now. Kallen activated the claw and pressed the output claw.

Within seconds, a burst of radiation that leveled about 3500 burst from the claw and went from the drill into the bottom of the mountain. Zero could feel the radiation levels echo all the way from the mountain. At first nothing happened. But within seconds, Zero felt an earthquake from the mountain. Within a few seconds, Zero watched as a massive waterfall rose from the bottom of the mountain to the top. Zero grinned with a smile when he deduced Lelouch's plan.

_Brilliant Lelouch. Unleash a massive pulse of radiation below the surface of the earth to ignite enough heat in order to force the water from the bottom to the top of the surface. Then with the water mixing with this position, it'll mix with the water and create a massive mudslide, utterly destroying fifty to seventy percent of all their forces._

Zero jumped up to avoid being swept to a higher elevated area. The water quickly mixed with the mud and the mudslide was created. Zero watched as the water began to rush down the mountain. He could only venture guess how the Britannians would be feeling.

* * *

The Britannians we're in complete disarray when the mudslide began. Within seconds, the Britannians on their tactics screen watched as the landslide began destroying one unit after another.

"What's that?" Euphiema asked.

"Impossible!" One of the captains said. "How could a landslide be happening right now!?"

* * *

"What the hell!?" X said as he saw the landslide come down. "What's going on!?"

"I don't know!" Harpuia said. "Britannian units; status report now!"

Harpuia only got static from his radio.

"Come in!" He shouted.

Still silent.

"Damn it!" He shouted.

"Someone help me!" A voice on X's radio shouted.

X turned around to see a Knightmare caught in the landslide. It was only hanging by its Slash Harken by the mountain.

X wasted no time. He charged towards the Knightmare and leaped on top of the Knightmare. He pulled out his blue beam saber and began to carve his way through the cockpit. X made a whole circle around the cockpit. After he cut the hole, he grabbed the pilot and leaped back to safe ground; right before the Knightmare was crushed by a massive boulder and destroyed. X and the soldier began to pant as that was a close call. Even Mega Man X couldn't survive landslide of that strength.

* * *

"What happened?" Cornelia asked.

"We're still trying to figure out." A commander said. "Your highness; pull out of there. You're in danger…"

"I don't care!" She shouted. "Find out what's happened. Where's Dolton and Alex!?"

* * *

"Oh my…" Lloyd said as he monitored the landslide on the. "It looks like they'll be sent to the bottom of the mountain."

"These heat readings are abnormal!" Cecile shouted. "Do you really think a volcanic eruption could have caused this!?"

"Well of course not." Lloyd said. "It would take a Rakshada blast charge in order to do that."

"What's going on?" Suzaku asked as he was prepping the Lancelot.

"Oh nothing." Lloyd said.

* * *

Within minutes after the landslide, the entire west side of the mountain was destroyed. The mudslide made a massive brown cover over the entire city. The entire city was even leveled to the ground. Lelouch could theorize how many soldiers and citizens we're killed. By the complete end of the assault from Lelouch using the mudslide, only twenty-percent of the Britannian forces survived.

_It was even more deadly than I anticipated. Even though we successfully isolated Cornelia's unit from the rest of her squad, we could have been a little more through. Perhaps I should have consulted a physics teacher…or have Nina tutor me in probability._

* * *

The Black robot stood on the top of another section of the Narita mountain. He was using his HUD on his eyes to monitor the whole battle. He was thoroughly impressed with the attack Lelouch had given. However, Lelouch was not his target. As soon as the mudslide was done, he turned off his HUD.

"Guts man, Cuts man, Electric man, Fire man," He began. "It's time."

"Yes lord Bass." They all said.

All five robots leaped from the mountain to the battle below.


	28. Chapter 27: Battle of Narita

"_How do you suppose you're going to do that?" Peter Creede_

Cornelia checked all around herself. Most of her units we're offline and or destroyed. Radio contact with most of the area had been cut off. As for her location, she was in a state of vulnerability (No matter how much she told herself she was fine). She began to radio in all the members of any surviving units. Most didn't respond, but she got a report from some of the scouts nearby.

"It is confirmed that another unit has appeared on the mountain." It radioed in. "Kallus' unit has gone to intercept them."

"They intend to make use of the confusion?" Cornelia said.

Cornelia herself was still wondering what was going on. She still had no idea how a landslide could occur in such a short time. However, she soon didn't wonder any longer when the scout re-radioed in.

"Emergency call in from Kallus' unit!" The scout shouted.

"What!?" Cornelia shouted.

"The enemy is not the Japanese Liberation Front!" He said. "The enemy is the Order of the Black Knights!"

"What!?" Cornelia said. "Then…"

* * *

"Zero!" Jeremiah shouted.

Jeremiah wasted no time after. He smashed down on the accelerator of hi Knightmare and began to drive forward into the forest.

"I am coming for you Zero!" Jeremiah said.

"Lord Jeremiah; if you leave your position…" Villeta shouted.

"It's an emergency situation!" Jeremiah shouted as his unit drove forward. "Follow me if you wish to be powerful once again!"

* * *

It was indeed the Order of the Black Knights. Within minutes after the transmission, several Black Knightmares appeared out of top of the mountain. They all looked like the Japanese Burai, except they we're painted with darker colors. Most of the Knightmares we're carrying machine guns; but there was a select few using Cerveau's equipment. Seven of the fifteen Burai we're using the plasma rifles designed for quick elimination of the enemy forces. Four of those seven also wore an armor system on their chest; one of them being Lelouch with a more advanced armor system. Lelouch's Knightmare looked the same as the others with the armor, except the head design was red and gold. His Knightmare also had a beam saber on the side, of which Lelouch had no intention of trying to use. His plasma rifle would be enough. In addition to the Knightmares, there were also several units of infantry and Reploids scattered among the trees of Narita. These troops ran through the woods, completely undetected. The Britannians we're too scrambled to notice them. Each one of these units we're carrying RPLs and heavy machine guns. The Reploid truck followed these units around.

As for the head Reploids, Leviathan associated herself with the infantry to protect them from surprise attacks. Phantom went up ahead on his own so was nowhere to be found; be on radar or communication. Zero on the other hand, was on top of Lelouch's Knightmare. He was on his right knee, looking forward at the Britannian Knightmares, holding the D-Glave in his hand. The Britannians who noticed him, looked upon him, as if he was an "Angel of Death."

"Cornelia's reinforcements have been disdained; but there are still plenty of troops in the area." Lelouch said. "Finish them off in one blow!"

"Okay let's do this!" Tamaki shouted.

There we're fifteen Britannian Knightmares guarding the area. They began to fire at the Black Knights. Lelouch and his knights scattered all around the area and unleashed a barrage of lead and plasma at them. Zero leapt off Lelouch's Knightmare as soon as the fighting had begun. Tamaki drove his Knightmare behind one of the first Britannian Knightmares and turned around, pointing his plasma rifle at the first.

"Let's see what this piece of junk can do!" He shouted.

Tamaki pulled the trigger of his rifle. The weapon core made an RPM of two hundred; in a single second. While it span, the rifle emitted a blue line of searing plasma. The weapon penetrated straight through the Britannian Knightmare and out the other side. The Knightmare exploded shortly after.

"Now this is a weapon!" Tamaki shouted as he aimed at a second Knightmare and fired a second shot, destroying it.

The Black Knights continued their assault. The Britannian's stood no chance against the brand new Burai and they're new weapons. Lelouch himself charged into the fray, his rifle firing several shots. Lelouch scored two kills as the Knightmares all around blasted their weapons, destroying the Knightmares all around him. The Black Knights easily vanquished the fifteen Knightmares without the loss of a single unit. And it was just the beginning.

Ten more units poured in from the forest and began to fire at the Black Knights. But they forgot to notice that Zero had returned from the sky. Zero landed on the first lead Knightmare and plunged his D-Glave into the cockpit of the first. Several of the Knightmares fired at the unit, destroying the Knightmare, but missing Zero. Zero jumped and fired two Z-Busters, destroying two of the Knightmares in the area. Zero landed and trusted the D-Glave into the Sakuradite tank of another Knightmare, igniting it. Zero left the D-Glave for the time being in the Knightmare and pulled out the Z-Saber, using the Ryuenjin technique on another unit. The unit behind Zero exploded as Zero carved up three more units. The remaining units began to split apart as the Black Knights charge ripped up the remaining units to shreds. Zero grabbed the D-Glave, which was launched into the air after the one unit who was stabbed by it exploded in midair and charged towards the enemy as the Britannian units split up and began to retreat.

"You thought that you were better than you were." Zero said, staying behind the flames of the dead.

* * *

The infantry moved around the area, almost completely unnoticed. Kinoue and Leviathan led the troops to battle as tanks began to charge towards Lelouch's unit.

"Listen!" Kinoue said. "Our job is to protect the backs of Zero's unit."

Kinoue allowed some of the Britannian tanks to move towards Lelouch's unit. Once the twelve tanks we're all in their sight range, Kinoue ordered her unit to fire. Each member launched a barrage of rockets on the unsuspecting tanks. Half of the squad was destroyed in the first volley. The other half was destroyed in the second.

* * *

Jeremiah was monitoring the transmission for the tank reinforcements. He gasped when all the signals for the unit disappeared.

"They destroyed Kalius's unit?" He said.

He watched as the LOST symbols with consumed his radar on Kalius' unit fade off the radar. Contacting them on the radio proved to be ineffective as well.

_I better get there quick before they overrun the Princess!_

"Jeremiah!" Villeta called out on transmission.

"Villeta!?" Jeremiah shouted. "So…you came after all…"

* * *

_Fighting with one's back to the River. I had no idea how classic tactics would be so effective._

Lelouch's thoughts we're cut off when he heard an array of gunfire to his right. Two of Lelouch's Burai's we're disabled. Luckily, the two pilots managed to eject and avoid possible serious damage. Lelouch stopped his Knightmare and looked as three additional Sutherlands approached him.

"Zero!" Jeremiah shouted on his radio. "Is Zero here!? If you are, then fight me, Jeremiah Gottwald!"

"Ooohhh…" Lelouch said in tone of pure joy. "It's been awhile. I see you are still in the army. Unfortunately, I do not have time to deal with you…Orange."

Jeremiah felt a huge surge of anger as soon as he had heard that. HE still couldn't remember what had happened, but he knew for a fact that Lelouch had done something to him.

"O…O…Orange!?" He said, barely able to form words when Lelouch had said that. "ORANGE!? DIE!"

Jeremiah pushed the accelerator on max and charged at the Knightmare in front of him. Before he could close to Lelouch, a red streak from out of the trees intercepted his attack. Jeremiah looked on his Knightmare's structural integrity scanner to see that the right arm had been sliced off. He looked to see a red armored Reploid appear from the air, holding a lance. A Red armored Reploid with gold-blonde hair. Zero landed on the ground, still holding his D-Glave. Jeremiah backed up and activated the left arm blade attachment to his Knightmare.

"Lord Jeremiah!" Villeta shouted.

Jeremiah just stood speechless as the Red armored Reploid stood in front of him.

"Leave now soldier!" Jeremiah shouted. "Less you wish to have me run you over!"

"I don't listen to lectures from losers." Zero said.

"Wait a minute…" Jeremiah said. "Red armor…long Blonde hair…YOU'RE THE SECOND ZERO!"

"Accurate assessment." Zero asked. "Least you get to know who is the one who killed you."

"Killed me!?" Jeremiah said. "How do you suppose you're going to do that!?"

"With my blade in your Sakuradite tank." Zero said.

"We will see!" Jeremiah shouted, charging at Zero.

Jeremiah pushed the accelerator on his Knightmare and charged at Zero. He used his left arm to smash the blade on top of Zero. Zero looked at the blade coming down. He dodged the blade stroke and used his beam saber to cut the left arm off. Jeremiah now was completely disarmed.

"No!" He shouted. "It's not possible!"

"You're pathetic." Zero said. "You couldn't even last more than few mere seconds. That title and color of Orange fits you perfectly."

"Orange!?" Jeremiah shouted. "Why you little…"

"You're not worth my blade." Zero said. "I'll have her finish you."

"Her!?" Jeremiah asked.

Zero turned around and pulled out the D-Glave. As soon as he did, the Guren Mk II leaped from over Lelouch's Knightmare. The Guren drove over towards Jeremiah's Knightmare and attached its claw onto the top of Jeremiah's Knightmare. Jeremiah was unable to do react defensively since the attack was so sudden.

"Can you see this!?" Kallen shouted. "Can you see this weapon? The Guren MK II signals our counter attack!"

Jeremiah attempted to struggle out of the claw, but the grip Kallen had was too damn strong. He couldn't move or do anything. He sat where was he was, cursing at the Elevens as Kallen made sure there was no way for him to pop out and attack her. Zero leaped over to her Knightmare and landed on top of her's.

"Forgive me." Kallen said.

Kallen used the radiation emitted in her Knightmare's arm and emit a radiation level of 3500 into Jeremiah's Knightmare. Jeremiah watched as systems all around him began to fail and burst open one by one. He watched in horror as the outside of his Knightmare began to swell up bit by bit. Pieces of his thing we're falling off. And he was beginning to…feel offly strange. Sickly even.

"What's happening to me?" Jeremiah shouted.

"Lord Jeremiah; eject!" Vlletta shouted on radio.

"How can I!?" He shouted. "Zero is right there! Both of them! They're both right in front of me!"

Jeremiah's Sakuradite tank core was on complete overload. The auto eject sequence began.

"Not the auto eject!" He shouted. "Don' you dare eject me! Zero! ZERO! I CAN STILL GET BOTH ZEROS…ARGH!"

Jeremiah was already beginning to bleed from his nose and mouth. He could feel himself beginning to faint. The radiation was severely damaging him. He wasn't receiving all of it, but enough to do in any regular person. Before the radiation killed him, the auto eject activated and burst the pod away. Unfortunately, it was moving at top speed and could burst on impact when it hit the ground.

The swollen Knightmare collapsed behind Kallen and Zero and exploded in a massive array of flame. Kallen and Zero stood at the opposing Knightmares with fierce determination. The Knightmares looked at them with fear.

"They got Jeremiah..." Vlletta said. "Just who are the Black Knights?"

* * *

"What's going on up there!?" X shouted on the radio as he approached the position where fire was burning all around.

"It's not good X." A pilot said. "The Black Knights are everywhere. They have infantry deployed all around here. They got Knightmares too."

"They even deployed Reploids around the whole area!" Another shouted. "They're all over us over here…huh…WAAHHH!"

X listened as the radio died for the second who talked.

"Hey where did that Red armored…BLUAAHH!" The first one shouted.

X's eyes widened when he heard "Red armored." The pilot didn't get the chance to finish, but X knew who it was. He pulled out his blue beam saber and began to run up the mountain, pulling in as much energy to his acceleration system.

* * *

"How many of our units are left?" Dolton asked on the radio.

"I'm only getting readings on twenty-percent of our soldiers." A pilot called back.

"Twenty percent!?" Dolton shouted. "They took out our entire command structure!"

* * *

Lloyd and Cecile continued to monitor all the radio transmissions that we're echoing back and forth. Lloyd was also using this as an opportunity to analyze the mudslide as quickly and as accurately as possible. Not that he honestly cared about the military and wouldn't give his information out to the troops anyway, but still continued to research it anyway.

"This is Marceau unit!" One shouted. "I can't raise General Alex!"

"It looks like the second division has been completely wiped out." Another pilot called out on the radio.

Suzaku was prepping the Lancelot for deployment at anytime. Although he couldn't help to listen into what was going on on the radio. He looked over to Lloyd, who was studying the screen intently for something unusual.

"Yes." He said at one point. "Quite unnaturally actually."

"Unnatural?" Suzaku asked.

"It's unconfirmed, but it looks like the Black Knights have appeared in the area." Lloyd said.

"Black Knights." Suzaku said. "Zero?"

"Congratulations!" Lloyd shouted. "I think we may get a turn in this after all!"

"Mr. Lloyd!" Suzaku shouted.

"That's reckless!" Cecile shouted.

"Oh, why is that?" Lloyd asked.

"Shall I tell you why?" Cecile asked.

"Oh spare me." Lloyd said. "Anyway, until high command gets all the Intel, we're stuck here trying to figure out what to do."

* * *

The battle continued to escalate far out of control where the mountain was. The battle continued to intensify. The infantry we're locked in a struggle with a large group of tanks that we're approaching their position. Leviathan stood with the infantry and Reploid truck as they hid on an elevated position. The Britannian tanks continued to fire upon their position.

"Damn." Kinoue said. "We can't move any further with those fucking panzers in our way!"

"Give me some cover fire!" Leviathan said.

"…okay got it!" Kinoue said. "Men, load your rockets. On the count of three, give Leviathan as much cover as you can."

The Black Knights infantry began to load up all of their RPL's and waited for Kinoue's signal. When she gave the signal, the Black Knights popped up and unleashed a barrage of rockets. Two members we're killed from machine gun fire by infantry. The barrage of rockets aimed towards the different lines of tanks. Leviathan jumped from where she was and charged at the units. Britannian infantry tried to fire at her, but she easily moved in and out from those infantry. She swung her new D-Glave at some that she passed by, killing some. The rest she left after she dealt with the tank lines. Leviathan charged at the fifteen tanks (seconds later seven; due to the rockets impacting on them). Leviathan sliced the fuel tanks of the first two in her way and wiped them out. She then leaped up in the air and unleashed a massive blizzard type attack on a large group of tanks that approached her. The area around them immediately changed from tall smooth grace to a thick white blanket of snow, freezing the tanks in their place. Kinoue and her unit fired another volley, finishing off the rest of them. Leviathan then turned her attention to the Britannian infantry that survived. The infantry we're looking in horror as they we're flanked on both sides, taking fire from Kinoue's unit from the left, and Leviathan charging on the right. She hacked and slashed through them as the rest we're shot up. After eliminating the rest of the panzers, Leviathan pointed her lance forward as the units and Reploid truck moved forward.

_So this is what Zero felt when he led the resistance to victory. It feels…kind of right actually. Like…I can actually feel proud of myself for what I'm doing. Not killing the people though. I was taught not to. Beforehand, I cringed at the thought of possibly being able to do that. Now here I am and I don't have a second thought about it. Is…is…there something wrong with me?_

* * *

Kallen attacked another Sutherland using her claw. She attached her claw to Lord Ghuel's Knightmare and activated the radiation pulse. Lord Ghuel soon felt the same effects that Jeremiah felt. He attempted to reach for his ejector seat. However, Kallen attached her claw to the cockpit area. The ejector seat function had been melted within second. Ghuel was unable to get the chair to move, regardless of how hard he tried to budge it.

"C'mon move damn it!" He shouted. "Move damn it! I, a proud Britannian, won't be killed by a putrid Eleven…"

Try as much as he could, Ghuel could no longer deny that his fate was sealed. He closed his eyes and was consumed in a massive fireball, and became no more.

"Lord Ghuel!" Vlletta shouted.

Zero ran on Kallen's arm and began to use it to jump towards the enemy. Before doing so, he touched the arm with his own and turned on his learning system. The learning system analyzed the specs of the entire claw weapon and created a new weapon for Zero to use in his hard drive. Zero leapt off from the Guren and activated his new found weapon. His right arm became a claw, which he promptly shot at a Knightmare. Zero then unleashed similar effects from Kallen are Knightmare to his enemy and obliterated it within seconds.

"No way!" A Britannian pilot shouted. "Not only is the second Zero one of those machines, but he can copy each one of ours and they're weapons!"

The pilot turned to aim at Zero, but did not notice Lelouch charging at him with his beam saber in hand. Lelouch moved to the Knightmare and slashed at it with all his might. The saber cut straight through the Britannian, exploding shortly later.

_That was enjoyable. I see why Zero prefers to fight melee. You have more satisfaction with your accomplishment since it requires more skill to pull off._

"Right!" Lelouch said while he charged. "Guren, proceed to designated area. The rest follow me! We're going after Cornelia!"

"Right!" Everyone shouted. "Gotcha! We'll pull this off!"

Lelouch and the others charged at the position Lelouch was talking about. On his way down there, Vlletta returned after them with a fresh new squad.

"Defend this position at all costs!" She shouted firing and Lelouch's units.

Three Burai's exploded from the sudden counter attack. One was disabled, but the pilot managed to get out all right. Zero drove up the Knightmare to check on the pilot.

"Hey Sugiyama!" He shouted. "You okay!?"

"Yeah." He said. "No serious injuries."

"Head to the escape point; you've done all you can." Zero said.

"Roger." He said, jumping out of the cockpit and retreating into the forest.

Zero reached towards his back and pulled out the Triple Rod. HE angled it like a spear and hurled it at one of the Knightmares firing at Lelouch's unit. That Knightmare was caught by the point and exploded. Zero charged at the approaching horde of machines; but not before he heard an all too familiar voice to his right.

"ZZZEEERRROOO!" X shouted as he ran towards him.

Zero attempted to defend himself, but X was much stronger. He smashed into Zero using his elbows as a battering ram. Zero was pushed far towards the right and vanished from view.

"X!" Vlletta said. "Thanks for the help!"

"I'll deal with Zero!" X said. "You deal with the Black Knights!"

"Roger." She said, firing at the Burai.

X continued to charge into the forest and vanished. Harpuia flew somewhat behind him; as a gunfire battle resumed on the field.

* * *

The Black Knights infantry began to come under fire from both Britannian infantry and tanks. Several members we're killed on their way to pursue Cornelia. The Black Knights countered with gunfire of their own, scoring some skills themselves. They had lost twenty-five infantry already. The Britannians had lost sixteen; although they had lost far more men the Black Knights had.

Leviathan ran with a group of three. A large shell smashed into the ground where they we're. Leviathan, a young girl, and two men we're launched into the air. Leviathan got up quickly and checked on her unit. The first male in addition to being launched was shot in the back. He was already dead. The girl herself died on impact when her face smashed into a rock. The man himself was still alive, although his shoulder had been ripped open. Leviathan picked up the man and moved him towards the Reploid truck.

"Dammit!" A member shouted. "C'mon keep moving! Death to Britannia."

* * *

Lelouch continued his charge at the Pureblood units. He used his massive beam saber and sliced another Knightmare to pieces as his units began a charge towards there's.

_That's right. Move. If you survive this, you will become true warriors. And then…_

* * *

Zero managed to get up after X's sudden attack. He looked up to see that when X smashed into him, it forced through the brush; which after cleared, revealed a massive hill. Zero sighed angrily, remembering the massive flight of stairs that he had to fall down three consecutive times in a row.

He returned to the battle at hand when X appeared from the bushes and fired an X-Buster at Zero. Zero leapt to the side to avoid the attack. X landed on the ground and fired another. Zero moved to the side and charged at X with his beam saber. X fired several more busters; charging one of them, but alas it was to no avail. X drew his sapphire blue saber and collided blades with Zero. X moved to attack Zero's chest. Zero put the Z-Saber in front of him to block. X spun around to attack him from the side. Zero put the saber behind him to block. X then slashed downwards. Zero dodged the attack, and then punched X in the stomach, pushing him away. X got back to his feet and put his blade in a fighting position. Zero did the same. The two then waited for something to happen.

* * *

"The purebloods have engaged the Black Knights!?" A commanding officer in the bridge said.

"Yes; under lady Vlletta's command." Another said.

"Good!" The earlier officer had said. "Have our units reinforce the Viceroy's position. We will smoke out this rebellion now before…"

Euphy was looking at the screen. The plan seemed confident. It seemed like it could work.

Seemed.

She however noticed two small blimps on the radar approaching the Viceroy.

"Wait…" She said. "What is that?"

* * *

Tohdoh and the Four Holy Blades we're now within reach of the Viceroy's position. They we're still prepping their Burai customs ready for battle. Axl was still driving the car as instructed, but he knew that soon would be the time to fight. Axel stood as he drove; ready to fight, as Tohdoh began to call out orders on the radio.

"All units!" Tohdoh called out. "Are you ready!?"

"Yes sir!" Everyone, including Axl called out.

"All right!" Tohdoh said. "Deploy the Burai Customs."

On the top of the truck, five large Knightmares appeared. These looked similar to that of the Burai's owned by the Black Knights. They we're however much thinner and less armored. They also had a more samurai look to them. In addition to machine guns, each one had a blade on them. But it wasn't just a blade. It was also a massive chainsaw too. Each Burai was silver by color; Tohdoh's being a different color to pick him out of a crowd.

"If this landslide is man-made, I think we can take Cornelia from behind." Tohdoh said. "Capture her! Pay her back for what happened seven years ago!"

"Yes sir!" Everyone except Axl called out. "By the honor of the Four Holy Blades!"

* * *

Cornelia and her unit turned around to see one of the custom Burai's charge right at her squad. One of her units was way too far away from the squad. His Sutherland was easily torn in two and his cockpit exploded. Seconds later, the other four appear. The Sutherlands attempted to fight the Burai, but the Britannians couldn't even land a bullet on them. Half of her squad was torn up in seconds, as the custom Burai swarmed over and slaughtered fifteen of her forces. The other half was slaughtered within the next few seconds.

Several of the Elites guarding Cornelia charged at the Burai to engage them. However, three of them suddenly had their head units blown off from seemly out of nowhere. Axl had set up a sniper position, and proceeded to pick off other Knightmares. Axl beheaded seven Knightmares with his sniper scope. Promptly which, the Burai customs finished them off with swift strokes to the cockpits.

Three Knightmares saw Axl at his position and began to charge at him. Axl saw them. He used his power to make his sniper disappear and then used his data to spawn a large cannon like object. He gripped it with both hands. The cannon that he held were bigger than the Knightmares charging at him. The Knightmare pilots shrieked in fear.

"Yeah look at me." Axl said. "I got the bigger gun!"

Axl fired three shells from the unnecessarily big gun. All three Knightmares exploded instantly.

"Your highness!" Gilford shouted as he charged at Tohdoh. "Please! Let me fight this! Retreat for now!"

Gilford charged at Tohdoh and clashed his blade with his lance. A small struggle for power began as the sword and lance tried to shift the other out of position. Although the fight seemed to last for hours.

"Very well Gilford." Cornelia said. "I have an idea on how to turn this around. Once you chase them off, proceed with me to Point 9."

"Understood." Gilford said.

One of the members charged to attack Cornelia. Cornelia fired her Slash Harkens and disorientated the pilot. She then used her lance to damage a portion of his Knightmare. Unfortunately, she didn't make a fatal wound and had no time to turn around and do so. Upon damaging the unit, she turned and fled the area.

* * *

Lelouch and his units had been pinned down by Vlletta. Vlletta and her squad used a suppressive fire tactic and kept Lelouch from moving his units anywhere. Lelouch stood there with his Burai on bended knee below some large sturdy rocks, unable to make any move of any kind.

"C'mon Zero!" One pilot said. "We should ask Kallen to get back over here and help us!"

"No!" Lelouch shouted. "Doing that and we shall lose this mission."

_All though he is correct. We cannot stay like this forever. Speaking of which, where is Zero when I need him?_

* * *

"ARGH!" X shouted as he was blasted with a Z-Buster.

X flew from where he was and crashed into a boulder, breaking it into pieces upon impact. Zero knew X was powerful and wasted no time after he hit to finish him. X got up and saw Zero approaching him with his saber out. X reached his arms behind his back and began to form a blue energy sphere in his hands.

As soon as Zero was about to cut him, X pushed both arms forward.

"Hadouken!" X shouted, unleashing a sphere of blue energy into Zero.

Zero was blasted from where he was into the inside of the hill. A massive eruption of stone and gravel came all over and concealed Zero's position. X got up and looked at his hands.

_I can't believe I still remember how to do that technique. That's one of the most powerful ki energy based techniques around. I'm even more surprised on how controlled I was with it. I guess I'm more powerful than I perceived. _

Zero got up from where he was and redrew his saber. However he looked above him and saw Harpuia coming straight down at him. Zero rolled to the side and then began to deflect the many sword slashes that Harpuia delivered at him. Zero back flipped over Harpuia and kicked him in the face, throwing him to where X was. Harpuia got up and went over by his master.

"Don't wait." Zero said. "The party's just begun."


	29. Chapter 28: Momentary victory

"_What does your heart tell you?" Aragorn_

"_It is the duty of the strong to oppose those who oppress the weak!" Magic the Gathering card - Vengeance_

Britannia was caught completely off guard. With the unexpected two pronged attack by the Black Knights and the Japan Liberation Front, Britannia's reinforcements we're slowly dwindling away. The Reploids that we're protecting their rear had also been caught off guard at that too. Mega Man X and Harpuria who we're guarding the main force had now left to deal with Zero. Everything was going according to Lelouch's plans. Cornelia was slowly by slowly falling into his grasp. And the Japan Liberation Front was now ready to show Britannia its true power. Tohdoh punched the number for the HQ on his TAC com for his Knightmare. Tohdoh's screen popped up on the computer as he began to speak to his superior officers.

"Sorry for being late Commander." He said.

"Tohdoh!" The General shouted. "You're alive."

"Commander." Tohdoh began. "Launch all of our remaining units against Britannia."

"Can we win against them?" He asked.

"If we prevent the main force from advancing, yes." Tohdoh said.

The General began to punch the orders and sent them all to the remaining Burai and defensive cannons that we're still alive in the area.

* * *

Tohdoh and Gilford continued their fight. Gilford could not break through Tohdoh's assault. Gilford thursted his Lance forward. Tohdoh deflected the attack and collided his blade with Tohdoh's lance. They held it in there for a few seconds before breaking off. Tohdoh held his katana towards the direction of Gilford. Gilford simply looked mad and stared into his enemy's Knightmare.

_I heard that there was outstanding General's in Area 11 before our conquest. Could this man be Tohdoh? Either way, I won't be defeated._

Gilford continued his attack on Tohdoh. Tohdoh however out skilled him and managed to deflect each and every one of his blows. He continued his attack, toying with Gilford.

* * *

Axl continued to rush through the trees of Narita. He had his own orders to take care of. Axl knew that Tohdoh would not have appreciated him interfering with the fight. Tohdoh still kept his Japanese honor.

Axl dodged through most of the waves that we're moving through the forest. At times, he would forced to take out his weapons and turn his fire on enemy waves though. At one time, Axl had to run out to the open. Three Knightmares charged at him the moment they saw him. Axl flew into the air as they fired at him, missing with every shot. They angled their guns upward. Axl materialized large cannon and gripped it with both of hands.

"You know as I said before," Axl said before firing as he stood on top of it. "I should consider it funny how the five foot tall Reploid is using a bigger gun than the five story tall Knightmare!"

Axl fired two shots from the cannon, before making it vanish. The two Knightmares exploded in massive fireballs as Axl landed on the last Knightmare. Axl materialized what looked like futuristic Uzi's. He pointed the guns on the enemy Knightmare, and unleashed a fury of ammo into the Knightmare. Axl then made them vanish and flew away, before the Knightmare exploded.

Axl continued his advance through the forest until he came up to the JLF lounge. He saw that it was under fire by what remained of General Dolton's unit. Axl activated his com unit and then sliced through the communication of General Dolton's unit.

"A counter attack!?" Axl managed to catch. "At a time like this!?"

"What should we do!?" A solider shouted.

"Retreat!" Dolton shouted. "We must rendezvous with the Governor-General at any cost!"

"If we retreat now…" A Soldier said. "The damage to our units will be…"

"Idiot!" Dolton shouted. "If we lose the princes, the battle is lost."

Axl made a small laugh. He held his hand out and formed a sniper rifle, similar to the one that he used to defeat Harpuia with. Although this sniper rifle was not the same as a .45 rifle; as it took clips instead of single rounds. Axl took a pole like object (which was revealed to be a Tripod) and set up a position "behind" Dolton's unit. Axl attached the battery pack, but this time did not use the laser pointer. He adjusted the scope as he peered into it for the best possible view he could get. The ocular implants in his eyes and began to adjust for the best magnification of the area that he could get. He formed an ammo clip and locked it into place.

"I'm a total cheap ass for flanking these guys; but whatever." Axl said. "I didn't play fair when I retired mavericks back then, and I don't plan on starting now. I just hope winning this battle will stop the confrontation. Then I won't have to deal with this anymore."

Axl flicked the safety off, set the rifle to automatic mode, and fired several rounds at Dolton and his unit.

_Expansion rounds. These little buggers we're some of the nastiest weaponry in the Maverick hunter's arsenal. Nasty little buggers I believe Scotty said before he died from that attack by Vile. Cutting edge technology allows the round to swell as it approaches it target. After contact, a detonator that is inserted in the round waits for about point-five seconds before going off, creating a small explosion in the body of the machine, and sending shrapnel everywhere. Technically, this is another version of an Anti-Reploid round, but Mechaniolids we're effected more by this because they needed more machinery to run and relied on most of their body parts...well let's see how they function!_

The first few rounds smashed into the already weakened ground where two of Dolton's units we're firing mortars into the JLF defenses. Some of the cannons we're destroyed, but the rounds smashed into the ground and sent the two Knightmares rolling down the Knightmare, exploding on contact with the ground. Axl then switched towards a retreating group and began to fire at them. Five collided into the back of the Knightmare. The Knightmare fell down on the ground and remained motionless; for the pilot had been killed. The next one took ten rounds into the stomach and exploded. Axl continued to fire rounds into the enemy Knightmares. Of the ten Knightmares that we're retreating, seven of the Knightmares we're destroyed. Dolton looked at the ruins of his squad.

"Sniper!" A Soldier shouted, before Axl picked off his engine.

"A Sniper!" Dolton shouted. "Wait…this seems familiar."

Dolton suddenly flashed back and remembered the time when Harpuria attempted to enter the hotel the hijacking incident. Dolton when he studied the record images saw through the mass of gunfire a single shot that was far bigger than the rest fired from the building. He turned towards where Axl was and saw the same type of fire. Within seconds, he recognized that the sniper from earlier in that incident was firing at them.

"Men!" Dolton shouted. "Turn you're fire over there."

Three Knightmares turned their attention to where Axl was and fired their Slash Harkens. An eruption of sand and dust came from where Axl's location was. Dolton smiled as he believed he defeated the sniper.

His grin quickly changed to fear when one of his Knightmares we're shot by several expansion rounds. The unit exploded and turned into a massive fireball.

"No way!" Dolton shouted. "A normal man would have been ripped apart from a blast like that!"

"Dolton!" A Soldier shouted. "Above us!"

General Dolton looked up and saw Axl flying the air. Dolton zoomed in with his HUD in his Knightmare and gazed at it. He gazed upon Axl's armor and then began enshrouded in fear.

"That helmet." He began. "That armor…that eye…that sniper is a Reploid!"

_No wonder Harpuia was shot down in a single round. If what I know about what that scientist said about these machines is correct, it would take a computer system as powerful as a Reploid's in order to be able to calculate through his movements. _

Dolton aimed his gun at Axl. Axl was holding his sniper with one hand and used it to fire several rounds into Dolton's cohorts. They tried to fire, but the units soon found it difficult to hit him. The pilots we're used to firing at large targets such as the enemy Burai. They couldn't hit a target which could not only move and fly faster than a Knightmare, but was only the size of a pilot. Axl outmaneuvered Dolton's units and destroyed the three cohorts. Dolton knew that he couldn't defeat Axl and then ejected out of his Knightmare, right before it exploded. Axl simply watched Dolton's pod and let it be. He punched on his tac-com and contacted his superior.

"Axl to command." He said. "General man you copy?"

"Axl!" He shouted."You made it."

"Hey alright!" He said. "You guys are still alive! For a minute I thought that I talking to a bunch of bullet rattled skeletons."

Axl laughed for a few seconds. The JLF didn't respond.

"All right." Axl said. "I'll stay out as long as I need. Use this opportunity to escape."

"Thank you Axl." The General said before killing the com.

Axl flew up towards the top of the mountain and set up his sniper rifle at a position somewhere on the top. And after that, he looked out and waited. While he did, a transmission came to his tac-com. Axl pressed his ear to answer the com.

"Yes Tohdoh?" He asked.

His eyes grew widened as soon as the voice message reached him.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "…understood. Whatever you think is for the best."

* * *

Harpuia charged directly at Zero. Zero held out his saber and began to clash with Harpuia as soon he got in striking distance. Zero blocked his first few saber attacks and ducked to avoid his next slash. Zero then jumped to avoid the next attack as Harpuia stabbed down. Zero landed on his head and then leaped over him. When Harpuia turned around, Zero fired a Z-Buster and hit him. The explosion pushed him down as the open wound damaged him.

X then pointed his X-Buster and fired. Zero turned and ducked, but couldn't move fast enough to avoid being hit. He got hit in his shoulder. He held it for a few seconds as X charged for an attack. Zero deflected his saber attack.

Harpuria got up and threw his slash at Zero. Zero ducked and then punched X in order to push him back. He then attempted to use his saber and block Harpuia's second slash, but missed and was hit in the leg. He got on his knees as Harpuria charged for another attack.

"I have you now!" He shouted.

Zero eyed behind him to see that X was getting ready to fire another shot. Zero stood still as he saw the two ready their attacks. Zero stood still and waited for Harpuia to get close.

Then when he was, Zero rolled out of the way. X fired his buster and ended up hitting Harpuia.

"Harpuria!" X shouted.

Zero charged at X and then used his fist and punch X straight in the face. X was rocketed from his position and straight into a mass of trees to where his original position. Zero was disappointed when he struck him that it was not his saber arm, but it didn't matter to him. Zero leapt up from he was to a tree that was nearby. X and got out and Harpuia got up to see Zero standing there.

"If this how you treat your friends, I can't wait to see how you treat your enemies." Zero said.

"Why don't you come down here and see for yourself!" Harpuia shouted.

"Nah." Zero said as his hand turned into his Z-Buster. "I like my method better. Y-LASER; FIRE!"

Zero pointed his buster at the ground of where X and Harpuia were. He fired a straight beam of light into the ground and drew it straight across. Seconds later, a massive wall of debris and flame was emitted.

* * *

"Vice Governor Euphiema!" A commanding General shouted. "Please deploy this G1."

"No!" She shouted.

"But Euphiema!" Another guard shouted. "If we do not do something soon, the Viceroy-General's life will be in…"

"NO!" Euphiema shouted."Sister gave me direct orders to keep this position safe! There is a field Hospital and refuges. This G1 is the main back of our forces. Cornelia gave me strict orders to protect this position! That's why…that's why…"

Euphiema looked on the verge of a mental breakdown. However, in a mere second later, the R&D department appeared on the screen they we're looking at.

"Hello!" Lloyd said. "This is the research and development special envoy unit."

"Insolent!" One captain shouted.

"You are irregulars in this operation!" The commanding officer shouted. "Step aside."

"Well that is true…but…" Cecile began.

"That's why we have been waiting so patiently." Lloyd said.

Euphie stood still, trying to figure out what to do. She didn't want to upset Cornelia by deploying Suzaku. But they we're running out of options. And most of their troops had been KIA. To top it off, X and Harpuria we're not reporting to communications; although their signals we're still seen.

"Vice-Governor Euphiema!" Suzaku said. "I beg of you. Please give the order to the special envoy to mobilize."

"Insolent!" A commander shouted. "You just want the glory of saving the Governor-General to yourself. Besides, what can a number do?"

"If that is the case," Lloyd began. "What's the harm in trying then?"

While Lloyd was speaking to the rest of the commanding officers, Suzaku mouthed something to Euphie. Euphie's eyes grew widened. She then nodded.

"All right!" She said to the surprise of her commanding officers. "I give you leave."

"Thank you." Lloyd said as he killed the communication.

* * *

Tohdoh and Gilford continued to clash blades. Tohdoh charged in and was unable to hit him. Gilford threw him off and Tohdoh resumed his battle stance.

"This guy is something else." He said.

Gilford reached into his Knightmare's pocket and pulled out a chaos grenade. These weren't just normal grenades where after it was activated; it would explode after a set time. Instead, it would open up and then unleash a massive barrage of ammo at the group. Gilford threw the chaos grenade at the group.

"Scatter!" He shouted.

The Five Burai shot in all directions and dodged the ammo fired at them.

"Tohdoh!" One of Four Holy blades shouted. "What are we going to do about Cornelia?"

"If Zero is the kind of man I know…" Tohdoh began. "Then Cornelia will not be a problem. We must trust in Zero."

Tohdoh used his chainsaw katana and deflected another blow from Gilford's attacks. Gilford swung low and almost hit Gilford's leg system. Gilford leaped and dodged the attack. Tohdoh and Gilford once again began to fight.

* * *

Vlletta's units originally had Lelouch pinned down. But as soon as the counter attack began, half of Vlletta's units we're forced to defend Cornelia. Now the remaining half we're charging in an attempt to catch up with him. However, they soon lost track of him and we're then clueless on what to do.

"Vlletta!" Gilford shouted. "We need reinforcements now! Move up to our position."

"Yes!" She shouted. "We will go and fly you cover!"

"More importantly!" Gilford began. "Give me information on Zero's current whereabouts."

"Yes." She said. "This is Zero's predicted course."

Vlletta sent a prompt on Gilford's unit. It featured a 3D wireframe rendered valley with several blimps on it. Gilford shot up in fear when he saw it.

_This is bad. This is where we originally planned to lure Tohdoh and his group. But Cornelia was on her way to there now. This means…_

"Your Highness, Cornelia!" He shouted.

"I heard you Gilford." Cornelia said.

* * *

Zero and Harpuia continued to fight sword to sword. Zero blocked a horizontal swing. But then Harpuia used his free arm and stabbed Zero in the leg. Zero gritted his teeth, but then uppercutted Harpuia, stunning him. Then Zero used his saber and slashed his chest, making him fly away from him. X was building up more energy to use the Hyadouken. When Zero noticed it, he put his arms in the same position and began to channel the same attack.

"Hadouken!" They both shouted, firing the same blue energy at each other.

The spheres collided into each other and created a massive burst of energy all around them. Zero and X we're blown from their original location and flew into a wall.

When X hit the stone ground, his saber flew in the air. When Zero hit the ground, his D-Glave and Shield Boomerang flew out of his hands. Zero got up and leaped for his weapons. X did the same thing. However, they missed and ran into each other. X and Zero landed by their opponent's weapons.

Zero didn't waste time to get an edge. He grabbed X's saber and then duel wielded his weapons. X responded by soccer punting up both the D-Glave and Shield boomerang. Zero used both sabers and was able to twirl them around in his hands. He then held one normally and the other reverse blade style. X grabbed the D-Glave and twirled it in his hands. Spinning in front of him, above him, and on the right of him. He then grabbed the shield and then stayed behind it as if he was a Greek spartan.

"Spartans are tough." Zero said when he saw X's style. "But in no way are they immortal!"

Zero charged towards X and began to clash against his shield; using a series of swings and stabs and clashes against the shield. X used the spear and blocked several strokes left to right. But mostly he thursted the D-Glave at Zero. Zero dodged most of the attacks that came at him. At one time, X used the Shield Boomerang as an offensive weapon, swing horizontally. Zero almost got hit by the blades, but leaped back to dodge the stroke. Zero then stabbed forward. X backflipped over Zero's attack and then pointed his X-Buster at Zero. X fired it at him. Zero then leapt over the shot and the battle resumed on.

* * *

"The Z-01 Lancelot will use the mountain type board to traverse the landslide." Cecile said on the tac-com. "You accelerate to your max speed and then save Cornelia by liquefying the path."

"Understood." He said.

Suzaku continued to configure the system of the Lancelot until everything was good and ready. He then positioned himself in his signature pose.

"Hey Suzaku!" Lloyd said on radar. "I have to ask you a question."

"What is it Lloyd?" He asked.

"You hate war and when people die; yet you're in the military." Lloyd said. "Why is that?"

"I'm in the military so people don't die." Suzaku said.

"That contradiction might kill you some day." Lloyd said. "Ahhh…I'm sorry. Sorry!"

Suzaku was only able to glimpse Cecile's arm grabbing Lloyd's shirt before the screen went blank.

"Lancelot." He said. "ME Boost."

Suzaku punched the Lancelot forward and then drove on through the mountain.

* * *

Zero dodged X's swing forward and then used his foot to kick X in the face with a right roundhouse kick. X got knocked over, but then regained his balance. As he got back up, he threw the Shield Boomerang at Zero. Zero dodged the boomerang, only to be blasted by an X-Buster. Zero flew backward.

Harpuia then charged back at Zero and then sliced at his chest. Zero got to his knees again, but regained his composure within seconds. X grabbed the Boomerang as Zero duel wielded his beam sabers. X hide behind the Shield and used the lance to poke forward. Zero blocked some of the strokes with his saber. Zero had to block at the blade as he didn't want to break the D-Glave (for fear of Cerveau yelling at him). Zero was then flanked again by Harpuria and X. Zero had to use both sabers to deflect both fighters. But he was tired and in pain.

* * *

Axl continued to peer into his scope as he watched for any incoming attackers. So far, no one had tried attacking after Axl had defeated Dolton and his unit. As he monitored the area, he managed to zoom in where the fight was going on. He was curious at first to what was going on. He watched and then saw Zero fighting X and Harpuia. He watched X poke Zero, to which in response, Zero kicked X and managed to hit him. Harpuia then sliced Zero's back. He was going to hit another time, but Zero deflected the blow and sliced him. But he could tell Zero was getting tired.

"Oh no!" Axl said. "Zero's fighting X. ZERO'S FIGHTING X!? Oh shit!"

Axl began to run around in circles at where he was at.

"What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?"

Axl then sat down Indian style and began to think.

"…UGH…" He said. "What the hell am I going to do!? I…I…don't know who to side with. If I side with Zero, X will label me a maverick. I mean honestly, I serve the JLF which opposes Britannia, but I still view X as a friend. Joining Zero may make lose that friendship forever. But Zero saved me. And he's my friend too. DAMN IT! What the hell do I do!?"

Axl threw his sniper rifle on the ground. He was in intense frustration right now over what to do. Axl then opened his eyes slightly, put his hands to his heart, and then said something to himself.

"What does your heart tell you?" Axl asked himself.

Axl then thought back to the horrific stories of all the people who told him what Britannia had done to them. People being butchered for not agreeing with customs, the battle at Shinjuku and Samita. Axl had talked to many young recruits, and how the people had broke down as they talked to him. It was in that sudden flash of memory that Axl made his decision. He grabbed his pistol and cocked it into place.

_What happens is nothing personal X._

* * *

Zero ducked from a kick by X. He then got up and kicked X in the face, knocking him backward. He then grabbed Harpuia's hand, who tried stabbing him. He grabbed his arm, pulled it up to keep his dagger from stabbing him. Then Zero punched Harpuia in the stomach three times, before punching him in the face. Then Zero used a Z-Buster in order to blast him back. Harpuia survived, but was severely weakened from the attack. X got up from Zero's and looked at his former comrade, who kept the two blades out and ready. X looked at him for a few seconds with a serious face. Then X made an angry sigh and put his weapon at rest.

"DAMN IT!" X said. "Every time I try and form a simple answer for what you're doing, I just keep getting more lost!"

Zero's eyebrow flicked up.

"Make sense X and make it quick." Zero said. "What are you talking about?"

"The actions that you are doing currently defy all logic of Mavericks and how they act." X shouted. "A Maverick wants to destroy all of humanity. That's what the virus is programmed to do. But you're not following the virus at all. You are supposed to be killing all of humanity. But you're taking the orders from a human to kill humans, and restraining yourself when necessary. I don't get it!"

Zero looked at X with anger.

"Do you have any idea how biast that response was!?" Zero said. "I'm not infected with any damn virus!"

X looked at him.

"Don't you get it X!?" Zero shouted. "I made this choice to kill a human! Everything I did was by choice. Not guided by some voice in my head or error in my program. I'm doing this because I am."

X looked at Zero still as he carried the D-Glave.

"I already know what I'm doing is wrong." Zero said. "But people have their reasons for fighting. My reasons are simple: I'm doing this to begin change."

"Change!?" X said. "What change!?"

"A change in humanity." Zero said. "People are biased against Reploid and themselves because of color, race, religion, etc. But that's mostly because of the government. If I take out the heart of the racism, then the battle will end and no one will have to die."

"What you're saying is nothing more than self-justification for murder of humanity!" X shouted.

"I'll shorten this then!" Zero said. "If I'm going to die, so be it. But from now on, I refuse to tolerate torture of humanity, even if it's by themselves. It is the duty of the strong to oppose those who oppress the weak!"

X nearly shot back from that response. What Zero said…was true in every way.

_What Zero says is true. With that kind of logic, there's no way he's infected with a virus. So what's going on…wait a minute…I remember something. Lumine before we killed him said something about evolution. The way Reploids are similar to that of humans. In myth, science says that humans had to evolve in order to become who they we're. Although that theory is in shambles now, we know that a type of Evolution occurs in everything called "micro" evolution. We're more technologically advanced, but we are still the same. Our CPUs are connected to bio metal, which carries a small essence of biological matter. And the Force metal had properties that even confused Doctor Cain and even Doctor Light before both of their deaths. Is it possible that the Evolution that Sigma and Lumine said come to pass…over Zero, Leviathan, and Phantom? And that it effected their brains so they can think on the level of humanity? How is it? What the hell is going on? If that is the case, what the hell does Maverick even mean anymore?_

Zero staggered to his feet and resumed his fighting stance.

"No matter what is going on, no matter even if your right, the time to think about it is not now." X said. "Murder does not justify murder! Zero: I WILL FINISH YOU!"

"I can't believe it." Zero said. "I open your eyes to my true intentions, and YOU STILL CAN'T ACCEPT THE TRUTH!"

X charged at Zero along with Harpuia from the back. Zero braced for the worst.

But then X was kicked back by an unexpected force of energy. He was round house kicked by Axl, who flew towards him. X landed, dropping the shield boomerang and D-Glave. Harpuia struck Zero's arm, making him drop X's saber. Axl managed to rotate fast enough and unleashed a barrage of machine gun fire. Harpuia staggered as the machine gun rounds penetrated most of his armor. Harpuia was then knocked to the floor. X got up from the attack. Zero tried to grab X's saber, but X used his Strike chain to grab it. He then reactivated it and pointed at Zero as Zero picked up his equipment.

And Axl.

"Axl!?" He shouted.

"In the flesh." Axl said.

Zero smiled as soon as he saw Axl behind him.

"Your a nuisance you know that?" He said. "Thanks."

X looked stupefied.

"It…it can't be." X said. "Axl…you couldn't have…"

"Sorry." Axl said.

"I can't believe this…" X said. "First I lose one comrade…now another!? What else must happen!?"

"THIS!" Zero said, aiming his buster and firing it at X.

X got hit by the Z-Buster and flew backward, as the buster penetrated his armor. Zero then grabbed the Sub-tank on his back. X got up to see Zero grab the Sub-Tank. X watched as Zero glowed a multitude of colors and all the wounds that he had taken regenerate before him.

"A Sub-tank!" X said.

"That's right X." Zero said smiling. "Now that I have the power I need, this battle ends now!"

* * *

"Our reinforcements are being dwindled!" A commander said. "Of the three hundred we sent, only forty of them are left!"

"We've got to find a way around this!" Euphie shouted. "A way that doesn't involve killing anymore than already has been!"

An explosion occurred where Euphiema and the guards we're. They looked to see their main computer system destroyed, several wires from the ceiling hanging out, and the power going on and off.

"Intruder alert!" A guy said over the radio. "Intruder alert! Intrud…BLAH!"

The com then went silent.

"Switch to auxiliary power and get camera feed!" Euphiema said.

Euphiema got the cameras up. One by one, prompts came up. Most of it was normal, except for a few rooms that had dead guards. Non combat personal (with the exception of Commanders) we're simply knocked out. Everyone else was killed. Euphiema zoomed in on one of the screens and saw Phantom charged towards three guards. They fired their machine guns, but Phantom got to close. He killed the first with a swing vertically. He then stabbed the next one in the stomach. The final guard was eliminated from a kunai in his throat.

"Oh no!" Euphiema said. "Emergency! We've been boarded by an enemy Reploid."

* * *

"Oh no!" Lloyd shouted.

"It can't be!" Cecile said.

Lloyd stared at the screen with disbelief.

_I finally know Zero's plan. This was a con-joint operation to capture both Governor-General, and the Vice-Governor at one time. We just sent every man who could fight to the front lines. Any infantry we send now will simply get killed. What are we going to do? Even I didn't see this coming!_

* * *

"No way!" X shouted.

"This battle ends now." Zero said.

"Harpuia!" X shouted. "Teleport back there and rescue Euphiema now!"

"Yes, my lord!" Harpuia said, as he turned into energy and vanished in a beam of light.

"He won't make it." Zero said. "We've won!"


	30. Chapter 29: Redemption

"_What the fuck?" Desmond Miles_

"CORNELIA!" Kallen shouted as she launched her attack on Cornelia.

Indeed Lelouch had correctly guessed Cornelia's method. He sent Kallen up ahead in a canyon that Lelouch knew Cornelia would retreat to and had her wait there. Cornelia was trapped by Kallen and was forced to fight in order to escape completely. Kallen reached for Cornelia's Knightmare using her Guren's massive claw.

Cornelia reacted to Kallen's attack by firing her Slash Harken. Kallen dodged the simple attack and then turned around and attempted to attack again. Cornelia retracted her Harkens and fired them up into the canyon wall and attached herself to the thick stone. In evidently, Kallen missed her attack and simply looked up to see Cornelia attached to the wall. Cornelia was surprised to see how quickly this Knightmare had reacted.

"Oh." She said. "Looks like it isn't your average custom machine."

Cornelia quickly turned to her side to see gunfire collide into her machine. Cornelia watched as the huge steel rounds smashed into her Slash Harken wires and sent her flying down. Cornelia looked to see several Burai looking down at her. One of them opened its com system and began to relay a message to Cornelia.

"Can you hear me Cornelia?" Lelouch asked. "I've already put you in checkmate."

"Zero!?" She asked.

"Yes." He said. "It's been such a long time. How about we rejoice for our meeting? But first, I'd like you to surrender and come with us. There is a lot I would like to talk about with you."

Cornelia eyed Lelouch's Knightmare with hate.

"By the way," Lelouch said. "Your reinforcements will not arrive in time. Looks like I win this time Cornelia."

"Foolish Zero!" Cornelia sneered. "You haven't won yet."

Cornelia's Knightmare turned its attention to the Guren MK II.

"If I defeat this one," Cornelia began. "My escape path shall be revealed!"

Cornelia immediately took out her sub-machine gun and began to fire at Kallen. Kallen however leaped from where she was at and began to perform a series of gymnastics and dodged every shot. Cornelia fired her Slash Harken in an attempt to stun it. Kallen used her Knightmare's battle knife and easily caught the weapon.

"You're agile!" Cornelia shouted.

Cornelia used her lance and attempted to stab Kallen. Kallen ducked under the weapon and activated the Guren's radiation pulse claw. Cornelia watched her Lance swell up and eventually her arm. Cornelia immediately forced her Knightmare to detach the arm from her unit. She fired it like a missile at Kallen, but did no damage. Lelouch then pointed his gun and fired several machine gun rounds into Cornelia's remaining arm, destroying her arm and gun. Cornelia gritted her teeth as her unit rocked from the sudden attack. She then turned around towards Lelouch's unit.

"Such cowardice!" She shouted. "To attack me from behind!"

"Oh!?" Lelouch said in a very pleased manner. "So your operation wasn't cowardly at all?"

* * *

The JLF began to hammer away at the Britannian forces. There we're only forty remaining units of the three hundred deployed. The JLF's turret defenses turned on and began to smash away at the rest of them. Within a few minutes, the forces of the Britannians we're already cut in half.

"Damn it!" Dolton said as he ran from the destroyed ruins of his Knightmare. "A counter attack at a time like this! If this keeps up, we won't be able to rescue the princess."

* * *

The remaining Knightmares Vlletta had in command of we're quickly cut down by the JLF forces. Vlletta screamed as her Knightmare was cut by a Burai custom blade. She turned her escape pod and flew out of the battle. Unfortunately, most of her squad was sliced up and could not escape. Gilford kept himself in a circle formation with the rest of his personal units and continued to take cover and repel the attacks from Tohdoh and his Burai customs.

"Tohdoh!" Asahana said. "Cornelia has been cut off from her unit."

"Good!" Tohdoh said. "Change objective to capturing her officers alive!"

* * *

Gilford repelled another attack from Tohdoh and his units and began to look around looking for an escape from this.

"IF this keeps up!" He shouted. "We won't be able to rescue the princess!"

"Gilford…" Cornelia said.

Gilford shot up to his seat when he heard Cornelia begin to speak. Her voice sounded low and demoralized.

"My Knight Gilford…" She said. "Promise me that you and Dolton shall aid Euphie. "

"You're Excellency!" Gilford shouted in fear.

"I won't surrender." Cornelia said over radio. "I will fight to the death as an Imperial Princess!"

"Prin…PRINCESS CORNELIA!" Gilford shouted at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Cornelia charged her unit forward directly on a collision course to Kallen's unit. Lelouch simply looked at Cornelia with pity as he watched her charge forward.

"What a boring choice." He said. "Finish her."

* * *

Axl used pointed his guns at X and unleashed a barrage of ammo. X flipped out of the way and used gymnastics to slowly approach Axl. When he got close, Zero jumped in and used his saber to deflect X away. X leaped back, only to get hit by the ammo that Axl unleashed at him. X dashed quickly to the right in order to dodge any remainign gun fire. Axl continued to fire his sub-machine guns, spilling ammo out of his weapons. Eventually, his clip was depleted and he looked at his empty guns. X then charged forward with his saber out.

"Yikes!" Axl shouted, rolling under X to dodge his slash.

As soon as X missed, Zero charged forward and punched X in the head. X flew back and smashed into a tree. When X hit the tree, the tree was torn from its roots and X fell over on the floor, struggling to get up. Axl activated his rockets and flew over Axl. He then spawned a RPL and launched it while he was on the ground. A massive explosion enshrouded where X was. Axl flew over by Zero and then waited for something to happen. The massive dust cloud surrounded him, preventing Axl and Zero from seeing him.

"Did we…did we get him?" Axl asked.

"I don't know." Zero said.

The dust cloud cleared up. When Zero and Axl went over to the cloud, X was gone. He had vanished.

"Whoa!" Axl shouted. "Where the fuck did he go!?"

"I think I have an idea." Zero said.

Zero immediately turned around and saw a massive X-Buster fly at him. It looked like two massive purple snakes flying alongside each other. Zero leapt over them along with Axl, but was then shot out of the sky along with Axl by two more X-Busters. Zero flew back as he covered his open wound, where Axl landed on the floor.

"Damn…" Zero said, looking up to see X.

X had transformed into his Light armor. And he held his X-Buster cannon right at Zero's face.

"Looks like I have to stop going easy on you!" X said.

"Huh!?" Axl shouted.

"He was holding back." Zero said, pointing his saber at him. "I figured he was going to use one of his armor systems before this fight was over."

* * *

The guards in the Britannian base continued to fire at Phantom as he dashed toward them. The machine gun rounds went straight into him, but he dodged them by running on the wall, ceiling, wall and otherwise. Phantom swung his sword as soon as he got close. He swung his sword to the right and left and guards fell from the sword. He then turned around and grabbed the Kunai's from his back and threw them. The guards that Phantom passed we're killed as soon as they turned. One of the guards at the end of the hallway pulled out an RPG and tried to fire it at Phantom. Phantom grabbed his Shuriken and threw it at him. The Shuriken smashed into the skull of the soldier and he fell dead in a spurge of blood.

_A sad day that I willingly choose to be maverick...and all to ensure I remain close by the one who I wish to retire...have I truly fallen this far already?_

Euphie and the others turned around when Phantom got to the door. Phantom ignited his saber and began to carve a hole in the door. There we're two soldiers at the door who backed up and got ready to fight. Phantom pushed the piece of metal he cut and then quickly returned to cover as the soldiers unleashed a barrage of ammo at the area when he came out of. When the Soldiers stopped by firing, Phantom charged back into the room and grabbed more Kunais from his back and threw them at the two soldiers with weapons. Euphie and the commanders backed into the walls with fear as Phantom grew closer to them. Phantom looked around and observed the entire room. He looked emotionless on everything else and looked at the commanders.

"My lord Zero has commanded that you all surrender and come with me quietly and…Princess Euphie?" He said.

Euphiema looked at Phantom with a serious face.

"Is that really you?" Phantom asked.

"Insolent!" A soldier shouted. "A peasant like you should not be allowed to…"

Phantom grabbed a knife and threw it at him. The knife went into his leg and he fell to his knees.

"Quiet." Phantom said. "You people are in no position to be giving me orders. This is perfect. Not only can we capture the Governor-General Cornelia, but we can capture Euphiema as well. Interesting how this all played out."

Euphiema looked at Phantom as he came closer.

"Euphiema." He said. "Come with me. I shall not harm you; prior that you do anything as I escort you to Zero."

"Very well." Euphiema said. "Men, let us leave and…"

Phantom turned around and ignited his saber to deflect a blow from Harpuia. Harpuia was shocked when he saw Phantom guard from his attack.

"What?" Phantom asked. "Did you really think I didn't expect your arrival!?"

"Phantom!" Harpuia shouted. "How could you!? You who was once a guardian like myself!?"

"I could just as easily as you sided with people who murder innocent people." Phantom said. "But I have my won reasons for staying with the Black Knights. Just watch me Harpuia...I will be the one to retire Zero!"

Harpuia back flipped and swung a slash at Phantom. Phantom disappeared using his Ninja skills and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Harpuia looked around the room in an attempt to find him.

He got his answer when Phantom appeared behind him and back handed him to the ground. Phantom simply stared at him as he struggled to get up from the blow. Phantom pulled out his katana and slashed at his legs and arms. Harpuia fell over from the pure shock of the attack and pain and fell over.

"Foolish Harpuia." Phantom said. "You may be stronger than me, but I'm much faster. And in a fight where it matters not on how much strength comes from the swing, speed will always win."

"Bastard…" Harpuia said. "To think…we we're buddies…"

"Perhaps we were." Phantom said. "But not anymore. I won't allow anyone to retire Zero...even if I must work alongside him to do so! The only one will destroy that Reploid is me!""

* * *

X charged forward at a blinding speed towards Axl and Zero. Zero deflected the blow with his saber, and locked himself in a power struggle with X. Sparks fell from their sabers as Zero tried to hold himself upright from X's attack. X however, due to the increased power from his armor, began to slowly push him back. Zero gritted his teeth as he attempted to regain control.

Axl then flew up behind X and unleashed a barrage of ammo at X. The sub-machine gun ammo hit X, but X took no damage from the assault.

"Got to be kidding me!" Axl shouted. "Well then…let's see how he likes some Anti-Reploid ammo!"

Axl ejected his clip and spawned a new one in his hands. Axl loaded the clip in. As soon as X heard the safety go off on Axl's gun, he jumped in the air and landed on Zero's head. He then side flipped off of Zero and blasted Axl in the shoulder with an X-Buster. The searing blast penetrated straight through Axl's shoulder.

"UGH!" he yelled as he collapsed on the ground from the weapon.

"Axl!" Zero shouted.

X flew towards Zero and cut him on the chest with the X-Saber. Zero flew back and landed on his knees.

"Damn." Zero said. "I healed all my wounds from the sub-tank, and X is re-inflicting them as fast as I recovered them."

X flew towards Zero. Zero blocked a few of X's attacks with his saber. At one point, Zero went on the offensive and attempted to hit X with his beam saber. He however missed X since X ducked and then X upper-cutted Zero into the air. X then leaped into the air and smashed Zero into the ground with his feet.

Axl during this time had managed to get back to his feet and was trying to get a lock on Mega Man X with his assault rifle. Mega Man X was currently hammering away at Zero's lingering defenses. Zero was blocking attacks, but not all of them. X inflicted attack, after attack, after attack. His saber swung faster than any defense Zero could throw at him. He waited until X and Zero stood still.

Then Axl pulled the trigger and unleashed a heavy barrage of ammo at X. X took most of the ammo in the back and the ammo punctured straight through his armor. X gritted his teeth and turned to move towards Axl. Axl continued to fire as X began to move in and out through Axl's attack. Axl activated his thrusters and began to fly to the left as he used his sub machine gun with one hand in an attempt to do some damage to Mega Man X. However, X managed to weave in and out through the ammo that was fired at him. Very few shots came into contact with him. And even when they did, they did very little with X's new found strength.

"Damn it!" Axl shouted. "What does it take to beat you!? So glad I didn't have to fight you when I was with Red Alert."

_Not like history matters now._

X put more power into his acceleration system and dashed in front of Axl. Axl then punched Axl in the face and sent him to the ground. Axl's gun dropped to the ground and returned back into data. Axl got up to see X over him with his saber active. X prepared to stab Axl. Zero tried getting up to run over to save him.

"AXL!" Zero shouted.

* * *

"This is bad." Lloyd said. "Real bad! With no troops, we can't hope to defend the princess!"

"What are we going to do!?" Cecile asked.

An explosion was heard the R&D lab where Fefnir was being stored.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Lloyd asked.

Lloyd and Cecile ran over to where Fefnir was to see that the cage had been blown open, and a massive hole in the R&D lab. When Lloyd and Cecile looked out in the distance, they could see a figure moving towards the HQ.

"Oh shit." Lloyd said.

* * *

Phantom held his sword up to finish off Harpuia. Harpuia quickly analyzed for a way out of the scenario that he was in right now. He managed to think of an idea. When Phantom brought his saber down on Harpuia, Harpuia blocked with one of his daggers and held it there. He then used his foot to kick Phantom in the face. Phantom became momentarily distracted. Harpuia then took the opportunity to attack Phantom while he was distracted. He tried to swing his daggers at Phantom.

However, when he did, he ended up hitting a puff of smoke and then got slashed by Phantom's saber, cutting off his right arm.

"Son of a bitch!" Harpuia shouted. "Not again!"

"Fool." Phantom said. "Did you honestly think that was going to be able to stop me? You're more foolish than I thought. Now I'll end it for real this time!"

Phantom held up his saber to Harpuia and lifted it to strike. Harpuia shut his eyes and prepared for the inevitable.

_I am sorry X…I have failed._

A bright light could be seen from the windows. Phantom looked out the window to see a massive ball of energy coming straight towards the area.

Right at him.

"What the fuc…" Phantom began.

The energy sphere smashed straight into Phantom. Phantom flew out the window and into the forest when he got hit. Phantom could be seen flying in the forest. After which, clouds of dust and sand where rocketed into the air. Phantom was blasted for miles away. Harpuria looked with complete shock and surprise from the sudden attack. But who had fired the attack?

His answer had come to him seconds later when Fefnir walked into the building. He looked at Harpuria with a cold stare.

"Fefnir?!" Harpuia shouted.

Fefnir looked at Harpuia with disinterest. But then, seconds later, he held out his hand towards Harpuria. Harpuria looked at Fefnir with complete surprise.

"Tell me…" Fefnir asked. "What X said back there about Sigma. Is it true? Does Britannia have no longer any interest in pursuing that Reploid any further?"

"Of course." Harpuia said. "Why would I lie to you? We may have been enemies when that battle was fought, but you are still my comrade. I would never have retired you in cold blood."

"Then there is no purpose for me to oppose Britannia any longer." Fefnir said.

Harpuia looked at Fefnir with joy and took the hand he gave out.

"I have missed you." Fefnir said, hugging Harpuia when got up.

"I have missed you too brother." He said.

* * *

Lelouch felt an earthquake under him seconds before Cornelia collided with Kallen. He looked on the canyon wall and saw a massive array of dust and sand pop out of the ground. There out from the tip of it, was the Lancelot, in all of its glory. Suzaku used his VARIS rifle and fired at Kallen, pushing her away. Suzaku then leaped in the air and used his Slash Harkens to push the remaining units away. Suzaku then landed right next to Cornelia.

"Your highness." He asked. "Are you alright? I have come here to rescue you."

"Special envoy?" Cornelia asked. "Who authorized you?!"

"Princess Euphiema!" Suzaku said.

"Hey!" Tamaki shouted over Lelouch's radio. "Isn't that the Knightmare that…"

"Yes." Lelouch said. "The one that was at Shinjuku and the hotel."

_Again…this guy again!_

Lelouch aimed his gun at the Lancelot and began to unleash a barrage of ammo at it. Suzaku turned around and used his shield to guard against the massive machine gun. While Suzaku defended, Kallen snuck up behind him.

"Kallen!" Lelouch bellowed. "Use the Guren MK II to destroy the White Knight!"

"Yes sir!" She called out.

* * *

Zero ran over to where X was. X simply turned around and grabbed Zero's hand where his blade was. Zero tried to go into his Black Form, but X didn't allow him. X slashed at Zero in his body and knocked Zero the ground.

"I knew you would come to save your Maverick friend." X said. "Axl's not the one I'm after. It's you."

Zero struggled to look at him. Zero looked extremely mad at him and looked at X with pure hatred.

"Show me...you got in it in you...buddy." Zero said.

"Forgive me." X said as he raised his saber to his head.

However, before X could slash at him, several Busters smashed into the ground where X, Axl, and Zero were. The Busters smashed into certain sections of the ground. Explosions came from all over the area. The section of the area began to shake and rattle. X looked at the ground to see it was breaking around the area. X saw the place was tilting into the ground below. X leaped over to the section where the ground wasn't breaking. Zero and Axl though could not get up and the place collapsed where they were. X watched as Zero and Axl fell in the splitting rocks and fell into the darkness below, screaming in fear as they did. X could only stand and watch in pity.

"What the fuck?" X asked.


	31. Chapter 30: Blues

"_When we don't know who to hate, we hate ourselves." Chuck Palachniuk_

_"Not interested." Cloud Strife_

"All units." Lelouch called out on the radio. "Begin to retreat."

Zero opened his eyes after he had fallen from the top of the mountain and landed where he was. He was still in a large forest shrouded area. A thick fog loomed over the area as Zero scanned to take a look around. He proceeded to get up after looking around for a few seconds. Admist difficulty, he got up fine and was able to shake off the damage that he had been inflicted. He would definitely need some form of repairs when he returned to the base.

He opened his map system in his brain and began to map out where he was. A 3D wireframe of the mountain appeared in his sight, along with many dots and blimps, representing units for either side. Some units had the names of which pilot was on which, which Reploid was which, etc etc. Zero looked around the mountain to find his location. Upon scanning, he realized how far he had fallen. He was all the way on the opposite side of the mountain. The scanning indicated that Zero was more than five hundred meters from his original location. Then again, Zero's battle with X was near the top. What really surprised Zero was the fact that X did not pursue both him and Axl; and praying to anyone that X believed them to be retired.

Zero attempted to plot a course with his teleportation system, but as soon as he had it plotted, an error in his OS occurred. Confused, Zero ran a diagnostic of his body to detect and find the error.

**ZERO SYSTEM v1.0 SYSTEM DIAGNOSTIC**

**Ready. **

**INITIALZING…**

**Scanning…**

**23 Errors found**

**12 Minor errors**

**9 Major errors**

**2 Critical errors**

**REPAIR SYSTEM? This may cause a loss of data. Y/N**

**Y**

**REPAIRING SYSTEM….**

**System repairs complete. Some data may have been lost.**

**Use system backup to restore lost files? Y/N**

**Y**

**RESTORING FILES…**

**ALERT! Repairs cannot be completed. This may be because of damage to the system or to the hardware itself. Return to nearest repair station for evaluation and repairs.**

**Press any key to continue…**

**CLOSE SYSTEM? Y/N**

**Y**

**DIAGNOSTIC PROMPT SHUT DOWN**

"Damn." Zero said. "X messed me up pretty bad."

"All units!" Lelouch's voice continued to bellow out on the radar. "Retreat immediately!"

Zero looked up towards the direction where Lelouch was seen on his map (which really turned into Zero staring a large mountain which was now in his face). Zero now had no choice but to walk the way there. Zero cracked his cybernetic neck to get it battle ready. After picking up his saber and putting it away, the red armored Reploid sped off towards the direction of where Lelouch was.

On his way, he saw Axl lying on the ground. Axl was injured, some of his armor broken, with wires and hardware parts lying on the ground.

"AXL!" Zero shouted.

Zero boosted over to him and grabbed Axl, putting his head on his hand.

"Axl!" Zero shouted, coaxing the Reploid to come back to life. "Axl! Come on man! Don't you die on me!"

It took a few minutes of shaking and talking before Axl began to shake back to life. However, the moment he did, he wished he didn't. Sharp pain shot straight into him from the open portions of his body. Axl gritted his teeth and forced a small yelp from his mouth. Zero cursed on the fact that Reploids could feel pain, but he was glad that the Reploid was still alive.

"Still alive?" He asked.

"Yeah." Axl said, slowly moving to his feet. "I'll…I'll…be fine…I think."

"How badly are you messed up?" Zero asked.

"I can't move my right arm." Axl said. "My booster systems are out. Most of weapon data is corrupt and I need to use one of my backups when repairs are complete."

"Anything else I need to worry about?" Zero asked.

"My feelings are hurt." Axl said.

Zero face palmed himself and then continued.

"Anything else that is actually important?" Zero asked.

"My pride?" Axl asked.

"Damn it Axl; seriously!" Zero shouted.

"All right; nothing else after that." Axl said.

"Good." Zero said. "Are you going to need help getting back to the JLF?"

"Probably." Axl said. "A sniper isn't useful if he can't grip his rifle; let along form it."

"Follow me." Zero said.

* * *

Zero turned around and walked towards the direction of the JLF base. Axl slowly followed behind, gripping his arm. Axl was definitely hurt, no matter what he tried to say when he made those jokes. Zero's repair system was kicking in and already fixing him on the inside for the damages that were minor, but he knew Axl had no such power (not to mention all the major damage could not be repaired through auto repair system). Therefore, Zero had to keep a close eye on him. He knew for a fact that Axl stood no chance to a Knightmare now. Zero held his saber on as the two continued to move.

The forest they we're in was thick and heavy. Most of the trees above them began to cut off light sources. They're we're very few openings left to see the forest. If Axl hadn't got injured from the fall, or at had back then downloaded the Repair program and installed it when they we're maverick hunters like Zero told him, they would not have been in this situation.

And with X around, god knows what could be roaming around. If they encountered X, all would be lost.

Zero continued to move on the ground. Streams of water moved among the area. Snow. White snow poured from the sky as it rained down from the shaking of the trees. Zero hacked and slashed through brushes as the overgrowth of the trees covered the entire area. Axl had trouble moving around the area. Anytime he had had move his leg up farther than necessary, pain shot through his leg. Within minutes after moving around the area, Zero had to grab Axl and put him on his shoulder. Axl and Zero and managed to continue around the area.

"Man I just realized you are being nice to me." Axl said.

"I know." Zero said, in a slightly happy tone. "I'm just glad."

"Glad?" Axl asked.

"Glad." Zero said. "Most of the people that I know have so far been trying to kill me. It's nice to meet someone one I know that isn't trying to kill me. It feels good actually."

"Yeah." Axl said.

"We're almost there by the JLF base." Zero said.

"Zero…" Axl said.

"Yeah man?" Zero asked.

"Can you take me to where the Black Knights are?" Axl asked.

"Huh?" Zero asked.

"I kind of want to meet Zero." Axl said. "I got something to ask him."

"Why?" Zero asked.

"I want to…nah…this is too good to spoil now." Axl said. "I'll wait till we get there."

Zero nodded his head, and began to move in the direction of the access point.

* * *

The forest brush at this point began to become more and more intense as the two descended from the mountain. Zero used his acceleration system very little to conserve energy. His energy reserve only marked at 23%. Zero knew that he'd need to stay in his capsule for a few nights after tonight.

At one point while Zero was walking, he heard a sound of a weapon discharge in the distance. As soon as he looked in the direction, an energy blast sped towards him. Zero simply rolled to the side (while carrying Axl) and easily dodged the shot.

"Ow!" Axl shouted. "Not so rough!"

Zero simply dropped him.

"Oh that's real mature!" Axl said. "Injured guy and all and you drop me uncomfortably on the ground. Real mature Zero…"

"Quiet!" Zero shouted.

"Okay." He said.

Zero pointed his arm forward and his Arm cannon formed and he kept in pointed forward. Zero kept it forward as he waited for his target to appear.

"Might as well come out!" Zero shouted. "I can already see you. C'mon X! Let's finish it!"

"That would be the case if I was X." A voice said.

Zero hesitated for a few seconds. The voice he heard was not X's. It was darker. More sinister. Besides, X would never have assassinated him. He would have let Zero know he was there. Zero let down his buster for a few seconds as he waited for the figure to appear.

Moments later, a black armored reploid from the thick brush. Behind that reploid, there was also a purple wolf like robot following him. This machine walked over to Zero; until he was at least within twenty meters of him. Then he stopped and looked right at him.

"That armor…" Zero began. "That hardware. You're severely outdated piece of junk."

"Outdated huh?" He said. "I"ll remember that."

"First thing first." Zero began. "Who the hell are you and why did you fire at me?"

"My name is Bass." He said. "In all essence, i'm your big brother."

Zero nearly shot back when he heard the word brother. He was so shocked they he even deactivated his Z-Buster. Zero's feelings we're so mixed. Could this machine be telling the truth? Could this Bass robot truly be his brother?

Zero had no idea what to think at the time. He merely stood still and waited. There wasn't anything he could think or say that could tell him; especially since he didn't even know the machine at the time.

"You seem to be confused with all of this." Bass said. "Here, let me show you."

Bass pressed a button on his helmet and formed a screen in front of him. Seconds later, Zero gasped when he saw the mysterious "W" symbol appear in front of it. There had been many times in his life that he wanted to know what it is. He had seen that symbol before. Very rarely, but he had seen it before. Zero figured it was something to represent his creator.

"I guess you're convinced now." Bass said. "You girly looking robot."

"What'd you say!?" Zero shouted.

"Ha!" Bass said. "I knew you would react like that. All those years of waiting and I finally could tell you that."

"So much for the brotherly love." Zero said. "So brother, what was the reason you came from the relic ages and just to come and bother me?"

"I've come to take you to that worthless Doctor." Bass said.

Zero's eyebrow went up when he heard that. His father? Well, technically his creator. But the fact was the he had a chance right now and talk to the one who created him. Yet, something just didn't not feel right.

"Not interested." Zero said.

"I didn't say you had a choice." Bass said.

Bass formed his Buster and pointed it at Zero. Zero jumped back and formed his.

"I'm taking you with me, whether you like it or not." Bass said. "Then we'll make all those little useless ideals you hold onto go away."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zero asked.

"From what the doctor said, your purpose was to spread the Maverick virus and to force the entire Reploid community to rebel against their masters; and by doing that, unraveling the seeds of anarchy and destruction across the Earth." Bass said. "After that, your father was going to take over this wretched world."

"Okay; I am so confused right now!" Axl shouted.

"Shut up Axl!" Zero and Bass said.

Both of the two machines looked at each other for a few seconds after that was said. Zero then smirked after that time had passed.

"I guess you are my brother after all." Zero said. "Regardless, there is no way I am letting you infect my body with the virus. I like the way I am now; and in no way do I ever plan to be a harbinger of chaos again. You want to infect me...fine! But I'll retire you long before you do that!"

"Suit yourself." Bass said. "Let's go Treble!"

The wolf machine howled to the sky and then leaped into the air. Zero watched as the doglike machine compact in on itself and turned into some form of armor. As soon as that happened, the armor covered Base and he gained his armor form. After that, Bass's arm cannon formed and it fired at Zero.

Zero moved quickly to the right and activated his arm cannon. Zero fired a massive Z-Buster at Bass. Bass easily flew over the blast and fired several Bass Busters at Zero. Zero began to run on from his position to the right, using the trees as cover from the sudden attacks. He pulled out his Z-Saber, but did not activate it. When an opportunity struck, Zero leapt from the woods and charged directly at Base. Zero activated the Z-Saber and slashed at one of the engines for Bass's armor. The thruster was slashed clean off and Base began to fly in different directions; until he eventually crashed on the ground. Bass struggled to get up while Zero moved towards him.

Bass got up and fired his fist at Zero. Zero rolled under the fist. At some point, the fist turned around and proceeded back towards where Zero was. Zero simply ducked when he saw It come back. The first latched back onto to Bass's arm and he fired some Bass Busters at Zero. Zero used his saber to deflect the massive balls of energy, sometimes have to jump out of the way of some. Either way, Bass's attacks never made contact with Zero.

Zero then leaped in the air and landed right next to Bass. Zero was then successful in slicing off the other thruster. At that point, Treble then leaped off of Bass. Treble limped away from the area in pain. Zero could see some of its body damaged. The thrusters we're obviously not the legs.

Bass swung his fist down and knocked the saber out of Zero's hand. Zero and Bass then engaged each other in fist to fist combat.

Zero threw the first punch. Bass blocked the fist with his arm and then threw a punch of his own. Zero moved out of the way and blocked another punch from Bass's left arm. While Zero held it still, Zero spun to the left and punched Bass in the face with the back of his left arm. Bass startled back. Zero charged forward and performed a flip, kicking Bass in the chin. Bass was knocked off his feet but quickly regained his balance as Zero landed gracefully and resumed his fighting position. Bass charged forward and used his feet to kick him. Zero blocked the first kick, but Bass managed to twist around and kick him to the side. Zero moved slightly to the left, but stayed still. Bass performed a roundhouse kick, but Zero blocked that with his arms. When he secured his block, he grabbed Bass's foot and threw him to the side. Bass was flung into a tree. The tree was uprooted as soon as Bass hit it.

"Yeah Zero!" Axl shouted. "Kick his ass!"

Bass leapt up from the uprooted tree and fired a Bass Buster from the air. Zero backflipped and dodged the shot. He then fired his own Buster. It missed. Bass landed about ten meters from Zero.

Zero then sped forward towards the machine. Zero then gave him a clean right hook, knocking Bass to the ground. Bass tried to get up, but Zero pounded him into the ground. He attempted to do it again, but Bass rolled out of the way, kicking him as he did. Zero was barely phased by it. Instead, he waited for Bass to get up. When Bass did, Zero uppercutted him into the air. Then Zero leapt in the air and flipped down, kicking Bass back into the ground. Bass tried to get up, but Zero grabbed him by the throat and then punched him in the stomach.

Bass lurched forward and stopped struggling. Even though he was an advanced piece of equipment, he was still nothing compared to Zero. He couldn't take nearly as much punishment as Zero could. Even though he was beaten, he still managed to form a smile.

_Hook, line, sinker._

Zero held him in his grip as he looked at him with serious eyes.

"Now tell me!" Zero said. "What do you know about this W guy?"

"What an odd question." Bass said. "Why do you wish to know that?"

"If you're my brother," Zero said. "And you know my father, you can tell enlighten me with some details that I'm still a little confused on. Like for example...what did you mean about spreading the virus?"

"That doctor…" Bass began. "He wants you to come back to him so you can reprogrammed."

"Reprogrammed!?" Zero shouted.

"Yes." Bass said. "You never meant to experience this much freedom with your emotions. You never supposed to make your own choices. You we're supposed to hold the virus and spread it to all Reploids."

"The Maverick virus?" Zero said.

"Yes." Bass said. "You see, my creator and yours designed the core aspect of the virus and what it was supposed to do. While Doctor Cain worked tirelessly to develop the Reploid project, your creator hacked into the network and sent a corruptible ,bat file into the system. Reploids are intended to make their own choices. Some who do become so insane that they lose abilities and such. This batch file makes it possible so that the whole system crashes and files become deleted. SO that they do just the basics. Kill."

Zero's anger flared up instantly when he heard that. His father…the man he wished to meet…was the whole reason the Maverick Hunters had to be formed. The whole reason Reploids had to be sacrificed.

The whole reason she died.

"You little punk!" Zero shouted.

"Let your anger grow." Bass said. "You'll need it for what's to come."

"What are you talking about?" Zero asked.

"This." Bass said.

Zero looked at one of Bass's free arms. Under his hand, a hidden blade appeared. The blade came to sudden and too quick. Zero was unable to react when the knife went into the body. Zero looked at the steel blade as he saw a purple enigma of energy pass from the knife from the knife, into his body. At the same time, he also saw something from the inside of his body go from his body into the knife and into Bass's. Bass retracted the knife as Zero let him go.

"Got it." Bass said. "I got his specs. And you got…a little present from dad."

Zero looked at his hands as he saw red energy begin to form on his hands. Sooner or later, energy began to surround Zero as if he was one fire. Zero held onto his head as pain began to rise into it. Zero screamed. His HUD began to fizzle and become distorted. Unusual combinations of binary coding began to appear in his head. Zero became disorientated and fell down on the ground and struggled against the invisible force.

While Zero struggled and Axl looked upon the scene with pure horror, several other machines began to appear from the woods. They we're of course some of Wily's Sniper Joe machines. Cut Man and Guts Man also appeared from the woods.

"Don't worry my friend." Cut Man said. "It'll all be over soon. Then you won't have to go through that pain anymore."

"What have you done to me!?" Zero shouted.

"We've reawakened your power." Bass said. "Let it flow into you and release. Come on Zero...become a Maverick. That way I can my upgrades for spending time doing this grunt work."

"Ne..ne…Never!" Zero shouted.

"ZERO!" Axl shouted.

Axl stretched his working hand out and formed the only weapon he could. His pistol. Axl fired several rounds at one of the Sniper Joes. It flung back as the bullets penetrated straight through its head. The Sniper Joe fell down, dead.

"Take him out!" Bass shouted.

Two of the Sniper Joes charged at Axl with their shields up. Axl tried to fire and defeat the guards, but the bullets never went through the shield. The two sniper Joes grabbed Axl and then punched Axl in the face, immobilizing him.

"Shall we kill him?" One of them asked.

"No." Bass said. "Waste of time. Let him watch the transformation of his so-called friend."

"Isn't this dangerous Bass?" Guts Man said. "I mean, building Zero was the reason the Doc was killed anyway. Aren't we taking a risk by giving him all of his original powers back?"

"We ourselves are built with a coding of the virus as well." Bass said. "Zero won't attack those he recognizes are his allies."

"Bastards!" Axl shouted. "You guys are making Zero something he's not!"

One of the Sniper Joes punched Axl in the stomach, damaging his hardware even further. Axl gritted in pain as he looked at Bass with anger.

"Who the hell are you people!?" He shouted.

"We're the rulers of this world now, punk." Bass said. "And you get to watch the instrument of annihilation awaken after one hundred years of waiting; and when it's all over, you and I are going to fight to the death. And I'm going to destroy you to become the most powerful robot ever! And there's nothing you can do about it!"

It was true. Axl at this point was completely restrained. He had no method of helping Zero at this point of time. All he could do was watch in horror as the red energy began to torture him. Axl whimpered as he wondered what the true Zero could be.

However, in a flash of light, a buster came from the sky and smashed into Bass. Bass flew back from the sudden assault. Bass struggled to get up after he was hit, gripping his arm when managed to get up. He looked up to see a blackened figure charge right at him. Another Buster was fired at Bass. Bass backflipped over the shot and looked as the figure landed.

There, Bass saw a red and gray armored Reploid, with a yellow scarf and large shield land on the ground, separating Zero from his brother. He spun around and fired a blue ball of energy at Zero. The ball entered Zero's body. As soon as it did, Zero began to float as a bluish glow incased his entire being. After that had happened, Zero landed on his feet, completely normal. Zero looked at his hands to see the powerful flames we're no longer there. He looked up to see the Reploid or machine looking right at him.

"There." He said. "That should stop the virus from contaminating your systems."

"No way!" Bass shouted. "You can't still be alive Proto Man!"

"I am." He said, turning around. "The question is how you are still alive after all this time Bass? Can't you stay dead?"

"I think Sigma knows that better than me!" Bass shouted. "May I remind you that I was only killed once!"

"Whatever." Proto man said.

"Get out of the way, Proto Man!" Bass said.

"Unless you want to face all of us!" Cut Man said.

"With pleasure." Proto Man said.

Proto Man reached into his back and pulled out a long rod like object. Within seconds, two blades formed on each side of the rod. A double bladed saber. Proto Man pulled his Proto Shield out and charged right at Bass and his lackeys.

The first Sniper Joe fired at Proto Man several times. Proto Man jumped in the air, avoiding the shots. He got right next to it, using the shield to deflect the next shots, and then sliced the robot in pieces. Proto Man instantly turned around and used his shield to deflect the next few attacks. Proto Man charged forward and slashed it, destroying it. Proto Man then turned around and fired two Proto Busters at the two Sniper Joes holding Axl, causing them to release Axl. Axl realizing he had been released, turned over on his back, and used his pistol to finish the two off.

Zero at this point, not entirely knowing what was going on, grabbed his Z-Saber and sliced another robot attempting to fire at Proto Man in half. Zero then thursted his hand forward and stabbed the next one. The robots fired their weapons. Zero pulled out the shield boomerang and used it to block shots or reflect them. Proto Man finished off another robot and slid nearby Zero.

"Go!" He shouted.

"Why!?" Zero shouted as he used a Z-Buster on another robot.

"It's you they want!" He shouted. "Go or the Doctor's Anti-Virus Quarantine program will have been all for nothing!"

"Wait…" Zero began. "What!?"

Guts Man charged right at Zero. Guts Man used his fist to punch the ground where Zero and Proto Man we're. Zero and Proto Man struggled to retain their balance. Guts Man then charged forward and tried to punch Zero. Zero however saw the attack, and simply ducked and stretched his leg out, tripping the large robot.

"WWWWAAAAHHHHH!" Guts Man shouted as he tripped and fell down.

"All brawn no brains." Zero said.

Cuts Man fired several of his scissors like weapons at Zero. Zero simply cut the mechanisms with his Z-Saber, while he kicked Guts Man back over by Bass.

"Imbeciles!" Bass shouted. "Get them!"

More Sniper Joes appeared from the woods.

"GO!" Proto Man shouted.

"But…" Zero began.

"Just go!" Proto Man said. "You'll get another chance later! For now, just retreat!"

Proto Man charged forward and Zero watched as the small red robot began to hack and slash at the machines appearing from the Woods. Zero at that point simply nodded. He grabbed Axl and began to dash his way into the forest. He never looked back. The sounds of battle slowly died behind him.

* * *

Zero managed to regroup with the Black Knights about three hours later. Lelouch had been missing for some time. He had apparently encountered the Lancelot by himself with no backup and was defeated, but managed to survive thanks to this mysterious green haired woman. No one knew who she was, but Zero and Lelouch. But they kept that part to themselves. What was there to talk about anyway?

The Black Knights had lost in total fifty-two of their members, and five Reploids. For a force of less than two hundred going against Britannia's three hundred Elite units lead by Princess Cornelia, this was an astonishing victory. Britannia had lost ninety-percent of all attacking units on the field. The JLF had an uncountable number of deaths, but to Lelouch, they did not matter. Only the result mattered to him.

If anything was bad though, they had failed to capture Princess Cornelia. But then again to Lelouch, he had a feeling he'd get another shot at it at some point.

Axl was taken to the medical repair bay to be repaired by Cerveau. Cerveau began piecing Axl slowly back together while Axl laid on the table before him. Lelouch oversaw the Reploid's repairs and began to talk to him.

"Oh yeah." Axl said. "That feels much better."

"You look as though you we're in bad shape." Lelouch said.

"That's totally my fault for fighting X." Axl said.

"Well," Leviathan began. "Your at least in better condition than Phantom over here."

"You don't look to good yourself Leviathan." Phantom said as two Reploids continued to repair him.

"Love you honey." Leviathan said. "So boring...don't you think?"

"I love this chick!" Axl said. "She's got a great personality. What's your name honey?"

"Leviathan." She said.

"Like the sea serpent?" Axl asked.

"Yeah!" She said.

"That's awesome." Axl said. "YEOW! Watch where that hydro spanner goes man. I actually feel pain unlike your computers and fancy dancy equipment."

"Sorry." Cerveau said. "You know, it's just hard to fix someone who fiddles around with everything nearby him."

"I'm not fiddling with stuff." Axl said.

"Then why are you holding that grenade?" Cerveau said.

Axl looked at his hand and then dropped the explosive on the floor.

"What grenade?" He asked.

"You seem to have such a carefree personality." Lelouch said.

"Hell yeah!" Axl shouted. "Better than bitch pants Mccrabby over there."

"You stole that from Red Vs Blue Axl." Zero said as he played poker with Tamaki, Ohgi, and Kinoue.

Zero moved some Britannian pounds forward and then laid down his five cards on the table. Ohgi and Kinoue had already folded.

"Flush." Zero said, revealing a Queen, seven, four, ten, and six of clubs. Ohgi and Kinoue were heard grunting at that, but Tamaki held his cool.

"Full house." He said.

"Dammit!" Zero said.

Tamaki laughed as he collected the pot and put it all on his side. Zero then got up and began to walk away.

"Leaving so soon?" Tamaki said.

"Well," Zero began. "Seeing as I only have 21% of power left and I just lost thirty pounds, I think now would be a good time to get a full recovery. I'll be in my capsule. No calls."

Zero left the room, leaving Tamaki to clean out Ohgi and Kinoue.

"Well…what can I say?" Axl resumed. "I prefer to enjoy life and do my job."

"And what is your job?" Lelouch asked.

"That's actually what I wanted to ask you about." Axl said. "I want to join the Black Knights."

"Are you sure?" Lelouch asked.

"Positive." He said. "It was Tohdoh's final command to me. You see, while I was waiting for enemy targets to come, I got a secure transmission from Tohdoh."

* * *

_Axl to command." He said. "General man you copy?"_

_"Axl!" He shouted."You made it."_

_"Hey alright!" He said. "You guys are still alive! For a minute I thought that I talking to a bunch of bullet rattled skeletons."_

_Axl laughed for a few seconds. The JLF didn't respond._

_"All right." Axl said. "I'll stay out as long as I need. Use this opportunity to escape."_

_"Thank you Axl." The General said before killing the com._

_Axl flew up towards the top of the mountain and set up his sniper rifle at a position somewhere on the top. And after that, he looked out and waited. While he did, a transmission came to his tac-com. Axl pressed his ear to answer the com._

_"Yes Tohdoh?" He asked._

"_Axl…" Tohdoh said. "I want you to join the Black Knights."_

_His eyes grew widened as soon as the voice message reached him._

"_The JLF is falling apart. As much as I hate to admit, the JLF will not survive in the next later months. But the Black Knights…the Black Knights can and will survive. I can already predict it. And their Reploid is far superior to that of yours. Mega man X as you call him is a great danger to the freedom both of organizations represent. By ourselves, we cannot hope to defeat X. But if you and this Second Zero work together, then maybe there is a chance that X can be defeated. Go to the Black Knights. May you serve them well."_

_"Are you sure?" He asked. _

"_Yes." Tohdoh said._

_"…understood." Axl said. " Whatever you think is for the best."_

"_Good bye Axl." Tohdoh said. "It was an honor to fight alongside you."_

* * *

"And so you wish to join us?" Lelouch said.

"Yeah." Axl said. "It would help you defeat Mega Man X. Defeat him and there's nothing stopping Zero from marching right where the king is and finishing him off."

"I see." Lelouch said. "What skills do you have that makes you worthy of the Black Knights?"

"Top of the line marksman." Axl said. "I can copy the data of a weapon into my hardrive and materialize into my hand. I got a whole collection of deadly Reploid weapons downloaded directly to my brain. I can also assume the form of a Reploid for a short time, and even copy their weapons and abilities for a short time too. And the ocular implants in my eyes can let me analyze any pattern of a Reploid in seconds. Perfect for sniping. And my rifle can shred Knightmares to pieces. Hell, I shot that Green Reploid out of the sky at the hotel jacking incident."

"That's all I needed to hear." Lelouch said. "Welcome aboard Axl."

"Nice to meet you Zero." Axl said. "Sweet. Hey I know too Zeroes now! Sweet!"

* * *

Zero entered the chamber where the Rejuvenation capsules were. Zero slid into the nearest one, activated it, and then shut his eyes and powered down his systems. As Zero slept to restore his systems. One of the command line screens nearby him began to act array. It began to fizzle and display an unusual combo of binary. Seconds later, a "W" formed on the screen as the following prompt displayed:

**Name: Omega Zero**

**Model: Version 1.0**

**Logon user: W**

**Omega boot up process initiated.**

**Progress: 0%**

**Checking required files:**

**Zero,sys…confirmed.**

**Weapyle,sys…confirmed.**

**Lesys,exe…confirmed**

**Dxdiag,exe…confirmed.**

**System128,exe…confirmed.**

**Omega,exe…confirmed**

**Zerosystem32,dll…confirmed.**

**Mavvir,dll…confirmed.**

**Mem,dat…confirmed.**

**All remaining start up files have been accounted for. Initiating POST test.**

**POST successful. No problems detected.**

**Progress: 7%**

**Users: Zero…disabled.**

**Omega…enabled.**

**W…enabled.**

**All users logged on.**

**Progress: 10%**

**System diagnostic beginning…**

**System diagnostic complete. No problems detected.**

**Progress: 15%**

**Checking for required file…**

**Required file located: maverick,dll**

**Begin Process: Y/N**

**Y**

**Installing software: %0**

**%34**

**%75**

**%98**

**Finalizing Operation….**

**%100**

**Software installation complete.**

**There is an update to the weapon systems. Do you wish to download this update? Y/N**

**Y**

**Installing software: %0**

**%34**

**%75**

**%98**

**Finalizing Operation….**

**%100**

**Download complete: Maverick Energy claws downloaded.**

**Continue Earlier Operation: Y/N**

**Y**

**Progress: 23%**

**Calibrating Hardware…**

**Hardware Calibration complete!**

**Progress: 28%**

**Installing Registry Keys.**

**Registry keys installed**

**Progress: 34%**

**System Restore online.**

**Activate Restore point. Please input date: YYXX/MM/DD**

**20xx/06/13**

**Enter Password: ***********

**Beginning System Restore…**

**ERROR**

**You do not have Administrator rights. Contact your administrator for assistance.**

**ERROR CODE: 54335**

**Canceling…**

**Warning: Canceling action will stop the installation process and erase all operations done. Do you wish to continue? Y/N**

**Y**

**Canceling…**

**One of your items is still installed on the system.**

**Maverick Energy Claws**

**Awaiting action.**

**ACTION: LOGGING OUT USER: W**

**LOGGING OUT USER: OMEGA**

**No users logged in.**

**Enabling default user…"ZERO."**

**System Override shutdown…**

The Prompt vanished seconds later. No one saw anything that occurred.


	32. Chapter 31: Need some Love

**Song: Rush – Need some Love**

"Vice-Governer General, the Japanese Liberation Front was almost completely wiped out in the operation you lead." One of the board members began.

Cornelia took almost no notice of what the member had to say. It was nothing she didn't already know. She led the attack. But her mind was not focused on it. The fact of the matter is that the attack costed ninety-percent of their units. Over two hundred pilots had been lost from the assault. No matter how little she viewed the Reploids, she had no acknowledged them to be a very dangerous threat. Her opinion of Mega Man X hadn't changed (She still regarded him as a tool), but she now had realized his importance in Britannia's operation. Even Dolton with skill with a Gloucester was easily defeated by them in seconds. Cornelia cut her thoughts off before they began to run rampant and returned his consciousness to the matter at hand.

The meeting room was rather large for a meeting of this size. There we're over a hundred delegates there. The table extended from one end of the room to the other, with the delegates information that they we're going to present.

"One by one, the members who have escaped are being captured." He continued.

"Is that sarcasm?" She said. "Our army is facing reorganization issues."

With a whole regiment utterly vanished, it was no surprise it was.

"I did not intend to bring it up." A soldier said. "For one thing, the problem didn't originate from the policies that we're adopted after the territory was captured. Area 11's subways and tunnels. Why we're they left untouched? The censorship and proprietorship of each city is still ambiguous."

Gilford looked up, intending on listening in further after that was brought up.

"The breeding ground for Anti-government activities we're left untouched!" A delegate continued.

"Umm…" Another from the other side said. "The subways run through the entire city. To seal up the city underground network is estimated to cost…"

"EVEN THOUGH YOU KNEW IT WAS BEING USED BY THE TERRORISTS AS A BASE AND ESCAPE ROUTE!?" The angry delegate shouted.

"It…it was the instruction of the former Prince Clovis…" He began. "We cannot become too forceful. Doing so would give the Chinese Federation to attack us."

"We've already given them a reason." Cornelia began. "Zero is are already gaining influence."

"Undersecretary, they are areas that are self-governing." General Dolton said. "They are called the NAC."

Cornelia was familiar that term before. Although she was not too familiar on it. It must have been important, seeing as half the delegates rose their heads when they had heard that.

"We managed to discover signs of the NAC during the last battle." Dolton said. "However, the evidence was buried. Very suspicious though. IF we we're to act on it first…"

"Distinguished families and finincal groups." Cornelia said. "Should they be relics of the past? Either way…"

"P-please wait!" A delegate shouted. "There was no proof of that happening. If we do anything rash, the Eleven economy will never advance. It'll even affect the tax collection of our motherland too. Besides it's a widespread principle that the Elevens manage their own people."

"Then how is the investigation of the Order of the Black Knights going?" Cornelia asked.

"Based on the shield machine and the sheer number of Reploids ground forces encountered, it is clear that Zero was behind the incident at Narita. But we we're unable to determine their location. All we could find we're corpses of the members left behind. We tried to scan the Reploids for information, but the hardrives we're formatted upon their demise."

"So we can neither move against Zero or Kyoto." Cornelia said."You know what? You're all useless."

* * *

"Hold still!" Zero said in the Reploid truck.

"Ouch!"Ciel squeaked. "That hurt!"

Zero was busy wrapping a bandage around Ciel's forehead. During the battle, the Reploid truck smashed into a massive boulder. The truck was hit by several rounds and Ciel went to help an injured member. The truck rocked from the boulder and Ciel hit her head on the wall, badly. She was out cold and bleeding when Zero had returned from the battle and to the base. Zero didn't obsess over it because she was alright at the time. Cerveau and Leviathan had taken care of it. Besides he had his own problems right now. Ever since the fight with Bass, he hadn't felt the same.

Truth be told, Zero hadn't told anyone of the fight with Base yet. He was still confused on the thing.

"Well it wouldn't have hurt as bad if you had just stood still." Zero said. "You know, the thing you humans say about wearing your seatbelt is completely true."

Zero cut the bandage and put it over Ciel's head, retying it on her back. Ciel now had a headband around her head. She got up and went to a mirror and looked at her face.

"Can't believe I have to walk around with the bloody bandage." Ciel said. "I'm going to look like a fool. How long you think I'm going to have to wear this?"

"Maybe a week or two." Zero said. "Wouldn't say any farther than that."

"Thanks for helping me." Ciel said.

"No problem." Zero said as he activated simulation mode and transferred his Reploid body into a human body.

"Where you off to now?" Ciel asked.

"Class." Zero said as he picked up a over-the-shoulder bag and threw it over his shoulder.

"You're already leaving?" She said. "I thought...I thought we could..."

"I have a disguise and a persona I invented." He said. "I need to ensure I keep up with formalities for the time being."

Light enshrouded Zero as he activated his teleporter. Zero vanished from sight and disappeared from the area. Ciel stood still. She lowered her head and began to sit there real quiet, her head completely blushing. Leviathan walked in the room as Ciel sat there.

"Froze up again?" She asked.

"NO!" Ciel shouted. "…Yes."

"Oh come on Ciel." Leviathan said. "Haven't you ever decided to go crazy once in awhile? Do something you never expected before? It's clear you like him...I may be a Reploid, but I'm still a woman."

Leviathan walked around Ciel and pulled a chair and sat in front of it looking at Ciel.

"You need to just go out with it." Leviathan said. "Do something he won't expect. It'll be a cakewalk. And don't worry. You don't have to do something extreme. Just try something small."

Ciel looked at her blankly and began to look away.

"Seems you need help with this." Leviathan said. "Alright, I'll help."

"HUH!?" Ciel said while surprised.

"I'll give you a hand with this." Leviathan said. "Next time you and Zero are together, I'll initiate it. And I'll stick around to give you the support you need."

* * *

The JLF was truly hounded down. Most of the members we're captured and or killed. The JLF has been holding up in an abandoned shrine somewhere across the land. Now the JLF was finished. They had no method of fighting back. Water dripped from the ceiling as the members began to talk.

"We didn't expect the Britannian power to be great." A JLF member said. "The Liberation Front is broken. Japan's light has been extinguished."

"EXCUSES!" The General shouted. "Even though the rest are fleeing, we still have Toudoh!"

"But I heard that the Burai Kai we're lost in the battle." A JLF member said. "Our hopes are…"

"Our hopes are not lost." She said.

The JLF all turned their attention to a figure cloaked the in shadows. She was behind a screen. They couldn't tell who it was. All they knew that it was someone from the Chinese Federation. They all looked at the girl.

"Are you speaking of the Order of the Black Knights?" The General asked. "You gave them the Guren MK II. Ever since the rescue incident of private Kurururgi Suzaku, you have been infatuated with Zero."

The girl continued to sit behind the screen and watch the JLF members talk. The water still streamed down from the ceiling. Dripping.

* * *

That day at school, everything was just a normal day. It was history class that day and everything still proceeded as it normally did. Today in history, they we're learning about a Revolution of Elizabeth the third. At the time, this Britannian queen was surrounded by revolutionists and was about to be overrun by them. Zero sat in his chair during class and wrote down excellent notes in class, very detailed and very specific to what he needed to learn. While he did, Zero looked at Shirley, who was busy looking at something very intently. Zero slowly inched his head over to see what she was looking at. Zero saw Shirley was opening a letter. Inside their were tickets to an Opera. Zero was also able to quickly see the sender. It was her father.

"Oh father…" She said.

She quickly felt Zero's breath to her right. Luckily to Zero, his reflexes saw her head move in his direction in slow motion. He was able to move back so fast that she didn't even know he was looking over his shoulder. After all, he did sit next to her today. Shirley simple looked confused on what had happened.

Zero kept watching her. At first Shirley looked excited about the whole thing, but then she seemed to lose it. Zero looked at her and saw that she was thinking about something. He had hung out with Shirley long enough to know when she was in deep thoughts. For the rest of the day, whenever Zero looked at her, she was in confusion and sort of in a depression. It wasn't until Zero was in the Student Council with Millay and Shirley did Zero figure out what was going on with her. Of course, Millay began to conversation.

"What's wrong?" Millay asked. "Constipation for two days?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Zero asked.

"No!" Shirley shouted.

"Do you feel lonely that Lelouch isn't around?" Millay asked.

"Yeah speaking of which, where is he?" Zero asked. "I haven't seen him around all day."

Even more so, Lelouch borrowed five pounds from earlier to get some lunch a couple days ago before the battle of Narita. Zero didn't really care if he got the money back, but he figured a human would probably want it back at some point.

"He also owes me five pounds." He continued.

"Who knows?" Millay said. "This is common for him."

"It's not just him…" Shirley said. "Kallen is absent to."

"We're so careless." Millay said. "The battle of Narita was just two days ago and here we are ranting about boys."

"Not me." Zero said as he rested on the chair with a book over his head.

"Suzaku is absent to because of that." Millay said.

"I know that!" Shirley said. "But it's just the fact that Lelouch and Kallen being absent is being a big deal!"

"How is it a big deal?" Zero said through the book.

"It just is!" Shirley said.

"Maybe for some people." Zero said.

Millay laughed.

"Oh Shirley." She said. "That's great. That's what I like about you."

"Stop making fun of me!" She shouted.

"Seriously Millay it's getting old as hell." Zero said.

"Why not?" She said. "Look at her! She's totally blushing!"

"You're a bitch." Zero said as he got out of his chair. "Shirley, come with me."

Zero Shirley by her shirt and dragged her out of the student council. Zero got her in the hallway and began to talk to her.

* * *

"Have you even asked him out yet?" Zero asked.

"N…No!" She said. "I want to. I really do. But…"

"The fear of rejection, fear of losing him as a friend, believing the concept that such a thing can distant you from the party." Zero said. "It's all psychological blocks that keep you from going into the unknown. Look, the only real way to know how he feels is to do it yourself."

"Th…THAT'S IMPOS…" Shirley began.

Zero put his finger on her mouth.

* * *

"The only time something is impossible is if you're the one who believes you cannot do it." Leviathan said. "Look, I'm only doing this because I'm a friend and I want to help you. I'll help you ask him out."

"How?" Ciel asked.

* * *

"I'll stay nearby for emotional support." Zero said. "Sometimes in life you have to take a leap of faith."

"That's it!?" She asked.

Zero knew that was expecting more help.

* * *

"Look." Leviathan said. "I can't be the one to ask him out for you. You have to be the one to initiate it. This is you. Not me. But I can stay around to give you the emotional support in order that you can ask him out without feeling that there's no around to help you other than yourself. Pretty much, I'll be a psychological aid. And I won't let you leave him, UNTIL you ask."

"Are you sure?" Ciel asked.

* * *

"Sometimes the best way to find out anything or learn something." Zero began. "Is you just jump in there face first. It's like with learning how to swim. You'll be scared at first. But then once you get used to it, you don't fear as much."

Zero turned around back in Shirley's direction.

* * *

"It's essentially the same thing with learning anything new." Leviathan said. "You'll be scared at first. But once your used to it, it'll be easier the next time. And the time after."

"Wow." Ciel said. "That makes so much sense."

* * *

"It's only logical." Zero said.

Shirley stood still for a little bit.

"Alright then." She said. "Give me some help with this. I think I can do it."

"Do what?" A voice asked behind the two.

Zero and Shirley turned around to see Lelouch standing there. From what Zero observed, it looked like he didn't hear what had transpired.

_Well, this makes things a lot easier._

"Well; look who showed up to school for once?" Zero said.

"L-LULU!?" Shirley shouted. "Wha-what are you doing here!?"

"Nunally had a slight fever, and Sayoko was out today." Lelouch said.

"Ahh…I…I see." Shirley said. "Is she alright?"

"Sort of." Lelouch said.

Shirley turned towards Zero. Zero kept his eyes fixed on her. Lelouch on the other hand took no notice as he walked in the room.

"President?" He asked.

"Well, look who decided to show up for once?" Millay asked.

"Where are those documents this morning?" He asked.

"Ahh yes." She said. "They're on the table. Please distribute them to each of the classrooms according to Grade level."

"Understood." Lelouch said. "Giving out orders as usual."

"I'm so lucky to have a subordinate like yourself." Millay said.

Lelouch grabbed a pile of documents that was nearby the chair Shirley was sitting on. He walked immediately out of the room. As he did, he muttered, "Yeah. I guess I am." He walked by Shirley and Zero and disappeared from sight. Shirley looked thoroughly disappointed as she walked in.

"President!" She shouted as she walked by her chair. "That was bad for my heart."

Shirley walked back to her original chair. As she did, she began to scan around the area. She looked like she had lost something.

"Hey…" She asked. "Where are my tickets? Hey Millay, have you seen my tickets?"

"They we're right there; right next to the documents that Lelouch was…whoops." Millay said.

* * *

Shirley screamed at the thought that Lelouch had accidentally taken her tickets. She ran out of the room and began to look for the young man. Zero stayed a distance behind her. He wanted her to ask him out right here. At one point, Shirley looked like she was going to chicken out. Zero at that point grabbed by her the shoulders, turned her a full 180 degrees, and kicked her back towards Lelouch. She eventually caught up to him, outside of the school entrance.

"Lulu." She said. "Is there a letter mixed up with those documents?"

"Hmm?" Lelouch muttered.

Lelouch moved through the documents and eventually found a blue letter addressed to Shirley in it.

"Ahh." He said. "Sorry about that."

Shirley took the letter and stood still for a few seconds. She kept quiet. Lelouch continued to stare at the girl.

"Lulu." She said.

"Yes?" He asked.

"My father's job often requires him to be away from me." She said. "But he often sends me things to make it easier. Why don't we go to a concert together?"

Shirley handed Lelouch a ticket. Lelouch took the small piece of card stock and looked at it intently.

"Just be there around eight." Shirley said.

"I suppose." Lelouch said. "I'll see if I can go."

Shirley nodded and left the area. She quickly ran behind the school and began to breathe heavily, unable to believe that she had been able to do.

"I did it." She said. "I really did it. What will he do? Will he come? Of course he will! But…What I am doing? We're just going to a concert together! That's all!"

"Not bad Shirley." Zero said as appeared out of no where.

Shirley nearly lost control of her bladder when she saw Zero appear out of nowhere.

"ZION!" She shouted. "How did you…!?

"Well don't leave me hanging." He asked. "How did it go?"

Shirley stood there scared for a few minutes.

"Well…" She began. "He did take the ticket…but he didn't say what he was going to do."

"But he did say he might go, correct?" Zero asked.

"Well…yeah." She said.

"Wasn't that easy?" He asked.

"Thank you!" She squealed, jumping into Zero and giving him a hug.

"Whoa!" Zero said as he took the hug by complete surprise. He stood still as Shirley embraced the man. Zero put his arms around her back and hugged her back. While the two hugged, Shirley's phone went off. Shirley let go of Zero and looked at her phone. She had a very curious and confused look on her face when she looked at the responder. Zero looked at her.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"I…I'm not sure." Shirley said. "I'm going to go. Thanks again Zion. I bet when you get a girlfriend, you'll make a fine boyfriend."

Shirley laughed while Zero stood there stunned. Shirley ran from the area with the phone on her ear. Zero stood there still from her a comment.

"Me with a girlfriend?" He said. "Like I have time for that right now."

* * *

Zero left the school at some point during the day. While he was walking, Axl, Leviathan, and Ciel we're hiding in an alley, waiting for him to arrive. Leviathan had forced Ciel out of her clothes and into something more preppy and more girly. Ciel was wearing a purple tank top, a pink skirt, and black tights. That only thing she wore from her original outfit was her boots. Leviathan also took her hair out of a ponytail, saying that long hair is a turn on for most guys. Ciel was completely scared out of her mind as Zero approached the corner. Leviathan was wearing a black T-shirt and a long black shirt. She also had eyeliner on her eyes. Axl wore a blue hoodie, blue shirt, and dark blue jeans. He also had his hair in a ponytail. They stood on the street corner.

"I don't know if I want to do this." Ciel said. "I've never exposed this much skin in my whole life."

Ciel used both of her arms to cover her chest and almost looked like she was shrinking.

"Ahh come on!" Axl said. "Even you had to enjoy a vacation once in awhile."

"Besides, you're too flat to be worried about that." Leviathan said.

"LEVIATHAN!" Ciel shouted.

"No; your fine." She said. "If I wore something that, I'd have boys going all crazy for me! I'm just too damn sexy." She then pulled her hands and put them from the top of her chest and brought them down towards her legs. When Axl saw this, he immediately blushed, unable to stop his eyes from fixating on them. And then she went over to Ciel and whispered. "But trust me. You don't have to act like me to get Zero. Be yourself. Right Axl?"

Axl didn't respond. He was too busy looking at her chest. Leviathan caught what he was doing.

"Axl!" She said, grabbing his head and raising it. "Stop staring at my boobs."

"I can't..." Axl said. "I have to move away now. That what you did was way too much. And the ocular implants in my eyes got every single detail of your clothing conforming to your body."

"Uhh guys?" Ciel asked.

Leviathan stretched her leg out and kicked Ciel slightly in the back. Ciel was pushed from where she was to outside of the sidewalk.

"LEVIATHAN!" She shouted a second time.

"Ciel?" Zero asked.

Ciel turned around and almost had a heart attack. She was standing right next to him.

"Uhh…hey Zero." Ciel said.

"What are you doing here?" Zero said. "You should be at the Black Knight's Headquarters hiding, or hiding in the Ashford manor."

"We…Well…" She began.

Ciel began to say a series of words and mutters. They we're so mixed together that Ciel had no idea what she was saying, or Zero for that matter. Zero stood still and waited for her to come out with. Moved her eyes towards where Axl and Leviathan were. Both of them gave her a thumbs up. Ciel nodded and then looked at Zero.

"Zero; would you go out with me?" She asked.

Zero eyes widened.

"I don't care where we go." Ciel said. "Anywhere will do. Please?"

Leviathan was shaking with anticipation, while Axl's eyes was still fixated at her chest (and because of his position, her ass as well). Ciel was to. Zero stood there, completely calm and cool headed. Zero put his hand on his head and shook it.

"Geez Ciel." Zero said.

Ciel became scared. She had a feeling he would say no. However, seconds later, Zero looked towards her with a smile.

"Well...I myself have become bored cooped up in that house for so long. Where would you like?"

The face that Ciel gave Zero on a scale of happy that he never saw Ciel at before. Ciel bolted towards him and embraced so tightly, he actually felt it. As if she used all her strength, plus more. Zero put his arms around her for a few seconds.

"Where do you want to go?" Zero asked.

"A bite to eat would be nice." Ciel said as she grabbed Zero's hand and began to walk with him.

"That'd be good." Zero said.

Axl and Leviathan waited for the two to get far from the alley. As soon as Zero and Ciel had made it far enough, the two jumped out of the alley and slowly began to follow them.

* * *

_**I'm running here, I'm running there, I'm looking for a girl! Cause there's nothing I need, there's nothing I want; in the whole wide world!**_

Zero and Ciel hung around the town. They first stopped at a place to get some lunch. Zero ordered a turkey sandwich, while Ciel simply had a salad. The two ate and drank with each other, and enjoyed each other's company. Axl and Leviathan stayed very close by and listened in. Ciel and Zero finished off their entire meal and then left the place. Leviathan and Axl followed behind them.

Axl's eyes was still fixated at Leviathan. Finally, Leviathan turned to Axl.

"Stop staring at my boobs." She said.

"I'm not this time..." Axl said nervously. "I'm staring at your...ass...sets. Yeah...your assets!"

Leviathan kicked him in the crotch. Since Axl was still human, he felt everything that a human would.

"Owww..." He moaned. "You win."

_**Well I need it quick, and it need it now, before I start to fade away. That's why I'm searching that's why I'm looking, each and every day.**_

They followed the two to the park. Zero had built his guitar into raw cache data in his hard drive, so he was able to materialize it using his energy. He formed his guitar and began to play for Ciel.

"Ooh… I need some love." He sang. "I said, I need some, love. I said, I need some, love! Ooh yes I need some love! This song I can't rise above. Ohh, yeah yeah!"

"Oh god." Ciel said after he finished the chorus. "I used to listen to them all the time back at Neo Arcadia. Master X used to play that all the time."

"X was always a big Rush fan." Zero said. "He had to have something to like back in the day that could take the burden of a Maverick Hunter away. He found music. Rush found him."

"And you?" Ciel said.

"Heavy metal." Zero said. "Slipknot, All that Remains, As I lay dying, Deadlock…"

"Geez." Ciel said. "Those are all hardcore. I could never listen to that."

Zero looked out in the distance as the sun began to set.

"You know…" HE said. "This was a real good day. I didn't think it would be like this."

Zero sat down next to Ciel on the hill. Ciel inched over towards Zero and laid her head on his shoulder. Zero hesitated because he didn't think Ciel would advance that quick. Still, after he took a breather, he put his arm around Ciel, over her shoulder.

_I thought I would at least have a couple more tries before I could do this._

The two sat there at what felt like minutes. After sometime, Zero's phone rung. Zero answered it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Head to the Black Knights." Lelouch said. "We're having a meeting."

"Got it." Zero said.

Zero put down his phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Let's go." Zero said.

Zero turned behind him towards a bush.

"That includes you two!" He shouted at Axl and Leviathan.

"Busted." Leviathan said.

* * *

The Black Knights had their operations recently move to a docks on the port. All of their Knightmares we're moved to the abandoned warehouses. Their Command Center stood outside for the time being in order so that the members would know where to go. The new establishment was still iffy to them. Meanwhile, all the members met inside and began to talk, while Lelouch stood still. Lelouch hadn't been talking too much. Zero and Phantom we're practicing fighting outside. Leviathan stood inside and essentially made herself look pretty. Ciel typed on her laptop. The rest of the Reploids we're working.

"Kyoto has been impressed with our using of the Guren MK II." Ohgi said.

"I got to say, I'm impressed." Ciel said. "I didn't think we could pull it off."

"Yeah, I know." Ohgi said. "We called it too close that time."

"We can't afford to make mistakes next time." Leviathan said.

"Yeah." Kento said. "Especially with that White Knight."

"It was a draw!" Tamaki shouted. "A draw! Get it!"

Lelouch stood still. He was still confused with the whole matter with Shirley. While he was thinking, a note was handed to him.

"What is this?" Lelouch asked.

"A love letter." Ohgi said.

"…Seriously?" Lelouch asked.

Tamaki burst out laughing.

"This guy can't take a joke!" He shouted.

A large piece of steel was thrown at Tamaki and hit him in the face.

"Shut up!" Leviathan shouted. "God, I hear you laugh every five minutes. It's annoying!"

"Your annoying!" He shouted.

"Bite me!" Leviathan shouted.

"Enough!" Lelouch shouted. "Ohgi, what is it?"

"It's an invitation letter from Kyoto." Ohgi said. "They really want to meet you."

"Is there a reason to make such a fuss over this?" Lelouch asked.

"Are you kidding?" Kallen shouted. "This is Kyoto!"

"They say they will provide us with weapons and funding if we accept it." Ohgi said. "And concerning our cash issue…"

"Financial issue?" Lelouch asked.

Ohgi gasped.

"That shouldn't be a problem if you stuck to the plan I devised." Lelouch asked.

"Concerning our Finances," Ciel said. "Anyone want to tell me why our net budget seems to drop by four hundred and thirty-seven pounds each month. That's double of last month."

"Hey, It's not my fault!" Tamaki shouted. "We've become a big group! The increase in members in above expectations!"

"Be that as it may," Kallen began. "Pretending to be a big shot by inviting all those people to those expensive dinners and telling them of expectations."

"Huh?" Tamaki said.

"I know where you have been going!" Kallen said. "Me and Ciel have been keeping tabs on you."

"WHAT!?" He shouted.

Ciel turned her laptop in Tamaki's direction.

"Calavana's Resturant, Silver Rose Inn, Olive Garden," Ciel began. "Most of the dinners have a party of four. Seating for two of the three places costed twenty-five per person. Dinners for all restaurants usually cost over a hundred for three people. Desert is ordered at all occasions, adding fifty more pounds. The total you have spent alone in this organization is over a thousand-four hundred, and thirty pounds."

Tamaki nearly had a heart attack when he heard this. Ciel stared at him with fierce eyes. Lelouch was extremely annoyed now and extremely impressed.

_I knew she was a good scientist, but a good detective as well._

"I'll leave the meeting preparations to Ciel then." Lelouch said.

"But hey!" Tamaki shouted. "I've been handling all the meetings up to this point…"

"Produce results if you want me to trust you." Lelouch said.

"Hey!" Tamaki shouted. "You claim to be a comrade, yet you refuse to show your face! C'mon Zero! Let us see your true face!"

"Tamaki!" Zero shouted as he entered the place. "Enough! Unless you think you have the ability to defeat Cornelia, then shut your mouth! Understand!?"

Tamaki did nothing. He had both Zero's against him now.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep underground, Wily and has subjects began to talk about their amazing victory over Zero. Bass however was not intrigued by it.

"I can't believe you made me just recover data." He said. "More or less, suck up to you like that."

"I highly suggest you take a higher respect for me Bass." Wily said. "Less you want to end up in the scrap pile."

Bass looked into Wily's eyes. He was about to say something about him, but something in Wily's eyes prevented him for doing so.

"That's what I thought." He said.

"What are we going to do though?" Bass said. "Proto Man is still alive and actively hunting our troops."

A screen popped up on Wily's screen.

"We lost signals with several of our units over the past month." Bass said. "It's clear that Proto Man is behind the attacks."

"It is of no concern." Wily said.

"It's no concern!?" Bass shouted. "Our forces are being picked off one by one. And you're not concerned!?"

"Zero is my only concern." Wily said. "Turning him back into a Maverick is of prime importance. Besides, I didn't intend for your journey to be useless."

"Hmm?" Bass muttered.

Wily went over to Bass's arm where the needle was.

"This needle not only transferred the viral batch file, but as well downloaded Zero's specs." Wily said. "I originally intended to upgrade you so that you and your brother could actually compete at a fair level. But during the test that destroyed my lab, all the data I had on Zero was lost, thereby preventing me from upgrading you. The redownloading of the specs will allow you to become just as powerful as your brother."

Bass looked at his creator.

"Don't even say your father didn't give you anything in your life." Wily said. "Now prepare yourself. Your next mission will involve hacking into Zero's memory with another virus and giving me administrator rights to his brain. But first thing's first...time to make you able to fight off your brother."

* * *

Lelouch for the rest of the day was scanning on his computer for possible people who could be in charge of the Kyoto group.

_I've narrowed the list to twelve people. All I can do now is meet them in person._

A knock was heard at Lelouch's door. Lelouch closed his laptop and grabbed his helmet, in case he needed it.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well…" she began. "It's about earlier…with Tamaki and all…

"Kallen." Lelouch asked. "Do you also wish to see my face?"

Kallen just stood silent.

* * *

Gate continued to work on the Database. Because of his results and of his work, Gate was now the head Engineer for the "Siegfreid." As much as the scientists there hated to admit, Gate's designs we're far more advanced than their own. As Gate worked, a Red warning light went off. Gate jumped out of his seat as he looked around the whole room. A scientist popped out of the door and looked at Gate.

"Gate!" He shouted. "Get over here now!"

"What's going on!?" He shouted.

Gate and the scientist ran up the stairs to the lookout of the mountain. When Gate to the lookout, he saw that the entire base was sealed in a massive mountain. He stood on the balcony, with a few scientists, a smaller boy with purple eyes.

"What's going on?" Gate asked.

"Look." He said.

Gate turned to see the massive desert that the mountains we're surrounded by we're filled with people. Reploids when Gate zoomed in with the Ocular Implants. They all stared at the mountain emotionless. Some of them carried banners with a 'W' engraved in it.

"What on earth is this?" Gate asked.

"I don't know." A scientist said.


	33. Chapter 32: The Weil Wars PART 1

**NOTE: This small mini-series occurs along with the actual Geass timeline. As updates to the story are made, once in awhile, this series itself will be updated. Gate shall play an important role in this fanfiction, but not with the other characters. Gate will not be interacting with them until I do Code Rockman R2. Now you have two things to be excited about. What Zero is doing, and how Gate manages with his situations. Gate's segments are short so don't worry about time.**

"_You pathetic insects around getting excited about your precious nature! I want to hear you scream as you meet your doom!" Doctor Weil_

"When did these things arrive?" Gate asked.

"Just an hour ago." The purple eyed boy said. "They all look so similar to you Gate."

Gate looked over the railing and allowed the Ocular implants in his eyes to zoom in on the desert. He looked at each one of the machines. All of them he could identify as Reploids. Much less superior to the ones he created of course. He disregarded that thought quickly, remembering the fact that believing in superiority resulted in his demise originally. Gate looked at the growing masses. He identified the W on the banners. He couldn't of course recognize, but he saved the images as memory just to be sure. Gate was assessing the scenario.

"Gate…" The boy asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No…" Gate said.

"Do you know these people?" He asked.

"Not personally." Gate replied.

Gate watched as the Reploids began to roll in something from behind their lines. It was covered by a thick sheet. The Reploids rolled the sheet off the object to reveal a cannon like object. Gate could see the cannon, but the others could not. It was too far down for them to see. Gate's eyes widened as soon as he saw the object being revealed.

"We…we should go." Gate said.

"Are you sure…" He asked.

"Rolo…we need to go…now." Gate said.

"But…" Rolo began.

Before Rolo could finish his sentence, the line of cannons began to fire. All of them fired bolts of searing plasma that exploded into all directions. Hot plasma fell from the skies and descended towards the group as the massive army began to assail the mountain.

"RUN!" Gate shouted.

Gate, Rolo, and the other scientists sprinted around back into the safety of the mountain, but unfortunately, since Gate was unable to warn the people in enough time, sadly not everyone made it. Massive piles of plasma fell on top of them, burning through their flesh, turning them into skeletons within seconds. Gate turned around to watch their bodies' burn, believing they at least deserved that.

Within seconds, the entire mountain was under barrage. Many of the people we're killed when they had all looked out to see what was going on. The massive cannon arrays began to hail the mountain, firing thick energy at the place. The entire mountain rumbled, pieces of the ceiling fell on the people and denizens. Gate watched as two scientists we're crushed by a stalagmite from the ceiling. Gate continued to run with the group.

_Damn it! Where did these Mavericks come from! What do they want with these people!_

Gate looked up to see where the rocks we're falling from. He looked to see several drills burrowing their way from the surface to the Geass Order. The GangaGuns penetrated through the thick crust and as soon as access ways we're opened up. Gyrocopters and Pantheons flew from each of the holes and descended towards the groups of people.

Machine guns and blaster shots we're fired into crowds of people, felling many of them who we're trying to escape. Several of the scientists went to an armory that held a cache of weapons. They took the steel guns and began to fire at the Reploid forces that began to approach their position. Several of the Reploids took the hits as the bullets found most of their targets. However, Reploids are not as easy to fell as ordinary humans are. Only three of them went down from the counter attack. The Reploids swarmed over the humans who tried to defend themselves. Explosions in the Geass Order shook the entire place as the Reploid's went throughout the city, killing all in their way.

* * *

"Hehehe." A floating figure said as he watched the Reploids from the outside of the mountain.

"We've reached the second marker already." A Reploid said on a screen.

"Excellent!" The figure said with a sadistic laugh. "Move into the city. Kill all that stand in your way. Let none survive."

"Yes master." It said.

The screen faded and the figure put its hands behind its back.

"I shall have the Power of King's." It said. "I shall have it, even if it's the last thing I do. Then I shall have my revenge on humanity. You pathetic insects around getting excited about your precious nature! I want to hear you scream as you meet your doom!"

* * *

Gate managed to retreat with a group of scientists and each one hid in the database room. Gate went to an unused server and took the massive piece of circuitry and wiring and placed it in front of the door. "You're paying for that." A scientist said in a sarcastic way.

"I hardly see how that is of any concern at this point." Gate said.

Gate secured the server in front of the door.

"There." He said. "That should buy us some time."

"Gate." A scientist said. "Those we're Reploids."

"I know." Gate said. "Rolo already interrogated me while me and him we're on the balcony."

"Do you know them?" He asked.

"As I have already said, not personally." Gate said. "I just know their Reploids. Or Mavericks as I should call them."

"What's a Maverick?" A scientist said.

"A Maverick is a Reploid or machine that no longer follows the First Law of Robotics." Gate said. "They are also known as Irregulars too. Definition doesn't honestly matter. Most Mavericks are either able to have no idea what they are doing at the time of their committed acts, or have full knowledge and do it anyway. It was created when a virus suddenly broke out in a Reploid test lab from the place I came from. Furthermore…"

"Alright, we get it." A scientist said.

"Just doing my job." Gate said.

"Where's Rolo?" A scientist asked.

Gate looked around the massive server room to find that Rolo was nowhere to be found. As Gate was searching, the sound of a drill was heard from the outside. Gate turned around to see another of the GangaGuns was drilling its way through the walls. Gate and the others backed into a corner as the enemy forces began to drill their way through. Eventually, the machines broke through the wall. The Reploids appeared with their guns pointed at the group. Gate and the others braced for impact.

Then suddenly, five of the Reploids fell dead. Gate looked to see Rolo battling with the Reploids that appeared in the room. The Reploids turned and fired at Rolo. Rolo suddenly appeared behind them, and the three Reploids fell over dead. Gate was simply mind blown at the sight and spectacle that Rolo was putting on. Rolo was moving so fast that Gate couldn't even analyze his speed. One second he was there, the next second behind a group. Gate watched as Rolo took down Reploid after Reploid, after Reploid. When the Gangaguns tried to move in, Rolo appeared on the top of them, throwing grenades into their circuitry. Within seconds, each one of the Reploids lay dead. Rolo stood over them. He was breathing heavily and looked tired beyond all belief. But he was alive. And they we're dead.

"My word…" Gate said as he got up. "Rolo…how the…"

"Gate!" He shouted. "Get these people to safety."

"But…" Gate began. "How…how…did you do that? I mean…"

Several more shots appeared from the dust that rose up when the Gangaguns first broke through. Rolo readied his knife and once again charged at him. Gate's analysis of Rolo showed serious signs of fatigue. Rolo was moving significantly slower than last time. Nevertheless, Rolo repelled the next wave attackers. Ten more Reploids lay dead next to the twenty he had wasted earlier.

But more and more Reploids just continued to pour out of the wall. Rolo kept getting slower and slower with every attack he did. After he had wasted twenty-more. Rolo hesitated for some reason. A Reploid took the opportunity and fired at him. Rolo got hit in the leg and went down, dropping his knife. The Reploids floated over in the server room, with their guns pointed at him. Rolo tried to crawl away, but could not get away. He turned around to see the machines with their weapons armed.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Gate shouted as he charged towards Rolo.

Gate jumped over Rolo and planted his foot into the face of the nearest Reploid. That Reploid flew back and landed on its back. Immediately afterward, it pointed its blaster and fired on Gate. Gate had no enhancements and flew back on his back, with a hole in his chest. Gate struggled to get up and fight, but he couldn't. He could only watch as the Reploids slowly moved towards Rolo.

_This can't be it! I never got any chance to redeem myself! I can't die now! Please! I just can't! There's got to be a way I can fight them! There's just got to be!_

Suddenly, Gate remembered something from the past. Gate reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a piece of Debris. He eyed it very intently as he looked into it.

_Wait…I've got to think about this…It was this piece of Debris that drove me into madness…this piece that destroyed me…If I use this…I know for a fact I can wipe each and every one of these vermin out…but If I do…I may lose myself again the process. I don't…want to kill someone anymore…But…but…_

Gate watched as his Reploid opponent cocked its weapon into place.

_I have no choice…It's now or never…_

Gate gripped the piece of debris tightly. Gate watched as the crimson red energy from the piece enveloped him. Gate watched as the wound he took seemed to be pieced back together. His energy reserves built up to steamily infinite levels. Gate looked at himself as he was able to get up with no problem. Everything now was moving in extremely slow motion. Gate knew he could win now.

_I won't fall to temptation. I will remain vigilant!_

Gate shook his lab coat for a few seconds. A small cylinder like object fell from down his sleeve and into his hands. Gate spun it around and turned on a purple beam saber. Gate charged towards the Reploids. With unnatural speed, Gate quickly destroyed each and every one of them.

All of the scientists looked at Gate with amazement. Gate had the saber pointed forward at the surviving the Reploids. The Reploids stared at him blankly. Gate was able to analyze how they we're built.

"Their brains are hard-coded." Gate said. "They are unable to think for themselves. They're nothing more than slaves."

_But to who? Sigma?_

Gate shook his head and held out his hand. Gate fired three spheres and collided into the Reploids. The Reploids we're smashed up and broken from the sudden attack. The Reploids fired at Gate. All of their shots missed. They couldn't keep at him. Each one of the Reploids watched as their comrades we're slashed and cut to pieces. Gate obliterated each of the forces by the database and then went towards the scientists, helping them to their feet.

"Are you guys alright?" He asked.

"Shit Gate…" One said. "Thought you said you weren't a combat Reploid."

"Oh that…" Gate began. "I lied. C'mon, we need to get out of here."

"We can't." A scientist said. "There's something in this facility that we can't let fall into the enemy's hands. Something precious. Something powerful."

"Would you like to clarify what this is?" Gate asked.

"We can't tell you." He said. "But…we do know how we can clear them out."

"How?" Gate asked.

"There's a Knightmare bay not too far from here." The scientist said. "A good number of us have had training with one. It's big enough to fight those machines. Think you can escort us?"

"Time me." Gate said.

* * *

Gate and the others ran out of the room and began to run towards what looked like a hanger. The scientists that choose to stay behind moved Rolo away from the area. As they ran through the ruined buildings and the dark city, many Reploids began to fire on them. Gate with unnatural speed and power began to wipe out each one of the Reploids that attacked him. Gate swung his saber, leapt over buildings. He even leaped in the air and fired a sphere of energy at a Helicopter that approached the area. He was unstoppable.

_The energy is so overwhelming. C'mon Gate ol' buddy. You got to hold to your sanity for just a little longer._

Gate turned around and stabbed his saber on the ground. Using the energy he obtained, he used it to create a wall of fire behind the scientists, preventing a convoy of troops of making it towards them. Gate continued in front of the scientists, hacking and slashing his way through the enemy waves that proceeded against them. All the scientists rushed into the building. Gate stood outside, beam saber on, watching the approaching massive horde approach him.

"Geez…" He said. "How many do they have?"

Gate stood in the crowd as from all around him, the monsters approached towards him. Gate readied himself for a battle.

The first one got within striking range and began to fight Gate. Gate moved to the side and slashed it, cutting it in half. He quickly turned around and slashed the next one that came at him. He thrusted his saber forward and penetrated through the next one. Gate blocked using his arm another that came at him. He then stabbed a Reploid that came to his left, before throwing his opponent to the side. Gate spun around and cut the heads off the next few that approached him. Gate turned around and fired spheres of energy at the approaching hordes. Some hit their targets and destroyed them. The other spheres however stopped moving after they we're fired and began to shoot attacks at the attackers. The attackers we're mostly surprised at that feat and we're lit up from the attacks.

"Lord Weil." A Reploid called out on a com.

Weil looked at his mechanical arm. A holographic screen popped up with a Reploid's face on it. It was the face of his usual Reploid grunts. A faceless purple Reploid that carried a buster on it's left arm and a jetpack.

"What is it?" He asked.

"We have a problem." It said. "Several of our units had been killed by an unknown attacker."

"Bah!" Weil said. "I send you things to do something and you can't even perform it right. Who is it?"

"We're not sure." It said. "Our scouts can only confirm him holding a beam saber."

Weil's eyes grew with both fear and anger.

"Zero..." He said. "FIND HIM AND KILL HIM!"

"Yes my lord!" It shouted before killing the communication.

Weil stared at the mountain which was still being assaulted by his forces. He began to laugh manically as his forces continued to pull through the holes.

"I've...been waiting for this moment...for FAR too long!" He shouted.

Gate fought with amazing grace and purity; many of his attacks being disciplined and with movements that signified dances. Gate was almost doing a display of ballet while he attacked, but his face held determination beyond reason.

Hundreds of bodies piled around Gate as he fought. The Reploids fired at him with blasters. Gate however took the shots and continued his assaults, choosing never to give up. No matter what attack hit him. But as time went on, Gate found it harder and harder to do so. Finally, a single shotgun shell blasted in his arm and forced him down. Though Gate was able to kill the attacker with an energy sphere, he was now unable to defend himself. Gate backed up into a wall as his attackers closed in.

Then the massive door of the hanger burst open. Thirty Knightmares poured out of the hanger and began to launch a massive counterattack on the base. The Reploids, with no Knightmares of their own, stood no chance against them. They first turned towards the units by Gate and launched their machine guns, destroying each one of the Reploids that came out. Gate watched as the Knightmares rolled through the city and attacked each of the units.

"Lord Weil!" A Reploid reported in. "The humans have unleashed massive weapons. Our attacks stand no chance against them."

Weil looked on a screen and watched the Knightmares destroy each one of units. Anger built up into him as he watched their massive assaults on him.

"So the humans here have weapons of their own?" He asked. "They don't just rely on Reploids. Very well then. Fall back for now. We'll come after them at a later time."

Gate looked to up to see each of the units from Weil leave the mountain. He watched each unit fly into the air as it was under fire by the Knightmares. Eventually, all of Weil's units we're gone. Gate breathed a sigh of relief and dropped the piece of debris. Minutes later, the scientists went over and said their cheers to him. Gate enjoyed the celebration the people gave him. The scientists helped Gate to his feet and dragged him to the repair bay.

While Weil floated away from the area, a Reploid contacted him on the radio.

"Just to let you know something interesting master..." It said. "While we we're fighting, our scouts identfifed the Reploid fighting off our forces."

A screen popped up on Weil's arm that showed Gate fighting off the attackers. Weil looked at Gate with curiosity.

"This is not Zero." He said. "Who is that mysterious Reploid?"


	34. Chapter 33: The messenger from Kyoto

"_A nation in hiding is not a nation at all." Bill Clinton_

"What?" C.C. asked Lelouch as he walked outside the school along with Zero. "Your actually asking for my help?"

"Yes." Lelouch said. "No matter what Kyoto's intentions are, I want to obtain their power."

"We're a rag tag military oraganization surviving solely whatever I steal." Zero said. "We need actual military support."

With the number of men, women, and Reploids who we're serving Lelouch, He had often sent Zero on supply raid missions. This is turn kept Lelouch's forces resupplied and capable of continuing, and kept the number of Britannian personal in check (Zero always seemed to need to take out at least one guy at the base).

"That is your wish?" C.C. asked. "If that is a reason that helps you live, I will do it."

"It is." Lelouch began. "C.C. you're…"

Lelouch made a long pause, in which he said absolutely nothing. Zero perked his head up as C.C. and Lelouch's gaze met each other with such force and determintion. Zero couldn't tell what either person was thinking, but C.C. and Lelouch knew.

"I understand." She said.

C.C. reached into her pocket and pulled out a ticket.

"By the way, you forgot something." She said.

Lelouch swiped the ticket out of her hand with speed that even Zero was impressed with.

"I didn't forget." Lelouch said. "I don't know when I'm going to back tonight, so I planned on phoning her to cancel."

"So much for my match making skills." Zero said.

"Stick to our contract…" C.C. said.

C.C. was going to say something else, but Lelouch's phone rang. Lelouch pulled out his phone and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked.

He paused for a few seconds.

"Ahh; perfect." Lelouch said. "Listen, about tonight, I…"

"Uhh Lulu?" Shirley's voice said over the phone. "I may be late tonight. I know it's our first date and all, but something came up…but don't worry! I'll be there…I promise."

Shirley hung up the phone before Lelouch could even ask why, leaving the three to remain there confused.

* * *

Before Zero left for the Ghetto with Lelouch, he needed to check in something. Something had been bothering him for the past few days and it wasn't from the battle with his brother. Well, okay maybe it was a little. But still, there was something new he had to look into. Lately, since he had been using the simulation program for long increments of time, he had been feeling a lot different lately. He decided to pay Cerveau a visit and have his brain run through a thorough diagnostic. He walked into the Reploid section of the Black Knights headquarters underground (Currently, the people we're readying to move to an abandoned docks within a week or two so everything was being packed up currently). Zero walked into Cerveau's emplacement as the Reploid was busy typing away on the computer. His room resembled something similar to his usual room, although more downgraded and a lot more rocks around.

"Hello Zero." He said. "What brings you to my humble abode today?"

"Diagnostic of my entire brain." Zero said.

"Really!" Cerveau said surprised. Zero was never really one to care if his brain was working properly. "I thought I fixed your teleporter."

"It's not that." Zero said. "Lately…I have been feeling…different…I…went out with Ciel recently."

"Oh dear God; Zero making an emotional connection." Cerveau said.

"Shut up." Zero said. "I brought that up cause it's not like me to ask someone out. Lately my feelings towards things are stronger…far more intense…Hell…I'm getting feelings I never would have thought I'd ever feel before."

Cerveau simply laughed.

"What's so funny?" Zero asked.

"This is exactly something I warned you about not too long ago." He said as he sat down on a chair in front of him. "I told you using the simulation program creates a genuine copy of a human brain in your system. We based the program off of X's core memory and a human genome. I told you using it could result in unforeseen consequences and far different reactions towards things. And last time I checked, you have been using your human form for very long increments of time. I told you the possibility of side effects is there."

"Is there any way to tell how far the program has made it through?" Zero asked.

"Yeah; we can use this modified capsule over here to scan your brain." Cerveau said, pointing to a capsule over to the side. "It's a little thing I designed and modified myself. Just step into it and we'll get started."

Zero got up from where he was and stepped inside of the capsule. Cerveau went over to a console on the capsule. Several floating screens popped up from above it as well as a keyboard made from energy. Cerveau began then to type into the system.

* * *

**SYSTEM BOOTING**

**F1: Continue F8: Boot Process F10: Command Menu**

**F1**

The computer went through a Unix type boot up and got Cerveau to the log in screen.

**Log in**

**Username: Cerveau**

**Password: ************

**Authenticating process…**

**Welcome Cerveau.**

**Begin Operation**

**C:\Users\Cerveau**

**C:\Users\Cerveau cd C:\Program Files\Capsule Console\Diagnostic scan device\**

**C:\Program Files\Capsule Console\Diagnostic scan device\ run diagnog,exe**

**Run program? Y/N**

**Y**

* * *

Leviathan stood around, waiting for an hour from Zero. From a distance away, Axl could not stop staring at her. Everything from her figure and her personality was integrated with his system lately.

"I haven't seen a girl like that for awhile now." Axl said. "Man...she really revs up my hard drive every time I look at her."

Axl watched as Leviathan removed her head piece from her armor, and began to comb her hair. Axl used his ocular implants to zoom in at her. Most of the time his eyes zoomed right in at her chest. Yes; Axl would do this with a normal female Reploid at every chance he got; and never say otherwise. But...now his mind seemed to be fixated on just her.

"Ahh man..." He said. "I can't stop thinking about her."

He then pulled himself to his feet.

"I gotta stop laying around like this!" He shouted. "I'm going to do what I should have done when I first met her!"

Axl then began a very, very, very slow walk from the ammo dump to where Leviathan was at. Before he could, Lelouch went over to the the group.

"Guys suit up." Lelouch said. "We're going to a meeting."

_Dammit..._

* * *

As soon as the program came on, Zero saw a thick green light go from the capsule directly towards the crystal in his head. A screen appeared over Zero as he saw a percentage bar appear. It started from 0 and moved quickly to 100 within a few minutes. Zero waited patiently as the number went to 100. As soon as it did, a network of boxes with Hexadecimal type coding appeared, along with wires connecting to other boxes. Binary of Zeros and ones appeared from the background.

"What is this?" Zero asked.

"It's a 2D Visio type model of your entire brain and hard drive; as well as all the parts that make up you, represented in telemetric data." Cerveau said. "You wanted to see if the program spread to other functions correct?"

"Yeah." Zero said.

"Best way to do it." Cerveau said. "If there are any abnormalities in the hardrive or CPU, we'll find it."

Cerveau looked at the wireframe from his end.

"Go to coordinates X456, Y834." He commanded.

The screen immediately adjusted from the spot Zero was looking to the coordinates Cerveau said.

"This box right here represents the simulation program." Cerveau said. "I'm going to activate the connections and see how far the program spread throughout your brain."

Cerveau pressed a button on his computer. Within seconds, millions of tiny green wires began to appear all around the one box to all of the entire connections. Cerveau's eyebrow picked up when he saw that.

"Hmmm…" He mumbled to himself. "This is odd. I never would have guessed it spread this far."

Cerveau pressed several keys and zoomed in one of them. He looked at them intently for a long time.

"Well…" He said. "Their harmless that's for sure. But most of them are no longer temporary connections."

"What's that mean?" Zero said.

"When the program activates, the connections it makes to your body are temporary and only last while the program is on. Yet it seems one by one each of the connections are becoming permanent, meaning that the feelings your experiencing are not going away."

"That's weird." Zero said. "Is this dangerous?"

"It only seems that the feelings portion of the program is becoming permanent." Cerveau said. "Everything else is represented as temporary. The bits of data for the skin and natural urges remain the same for each one and…"

Cerveau stopped when he came to a certain section of the brain. He looked at it very carefully.

"This is odd." He said.

"What is?" Zero asked.

"This data that I am seeing here is completely unnatural." Cerveau said. "It looks like some form of malware. You mind if I take a look?"

"Sure." Zero said.

"Computer; change display from 2D to 3D, amplify at coordinates X234, Y756, Z035." Cerveau said.

Zero watched as the Visio model became a 3D wireframe model. Zero felt as if he was looking at a city made entirely from his data. Zero watched intently as they looked at binary data seemed to be spreading slowly. It was also red.

"This is odd." He said. "It looks like a virus, but it isn't causing any external harm to the other files nearby or the hardware." Cerveau said.

"Is it bad?" Zero said.

"I would note this for concern." Cerveau said. "I'm going to take a snapshot of this section so I can come back to it later; and I'm going to make a copy of one of the files for study. Zero…would you mind in coming in for future tests?"

"Sure." Zero said.

Cerveau pressed a few buttons and then he shut down the system.

"Thanks for the look." Zero said. "Should I be concerned?"

"I'll tell you when I know more." Cerveau said.

* * *

Lelouch wasted no time in responding to Kyoto. He quickly during a foggy afternoon departed to the Ghetto. Zero and the others waited in hiding while Lelouch waited. No later than five minutes after they arrived to the location, a car pulled up towards him. Lelouch in the guise of Zero stood still and waited for the car to pull up. A single man appeared from the car.

"My master has requested that all the members of the executive committee be present here." He said.

"I know." Lelouch said. "To prevent any unfortunate circumstances, they are keeping lookout around the area. I'll call for them soon. But first…"

Lelouch's mask opened up and he cast the Geass on the man.

* * *

The battle of Narita had left severe damage done to the entire mountain side. About seventy percent of the city on the mountainside had been completely decimated. Bodies and corpses had been found everywhere. Within a day after the battle, Cornelia ordered an excavation of the entire area.

"Bring those heavily mutilated corpses to tent 2." An officer said over the radio. "If any of the bodies have items that can be used identified, use that for the identifying process. Bring all the identified bodies to tent 1."

Knightmares and trucks we're all over the area around a small military encampment. Hundreds of military troops and families we're everywhere, almost of the families mourning.

"Please place time and date when the body is identified; wait for the Medical team to arrive." The officer said again.

Suzaku was in a nearby tent drinking bottled water and watching the display all around him.

Suzaku took a drink of his water and began to think back. When he was about to arrest Zero, C.C. came out of nowhere and touched his machine. When she did, Suzaku received visions of the past. Something he wanted to bury deep down in his heart.

_Did she really exist? And what was that I saw?_

"Suzaku?" A voice said nearby him.

"Huh?" Suzaku said as he saw X sitting on a chair by the tent. "Oh. Sorry. I just had a lot of my mind."

Suzaku grabbed the water and splashed it on his face.

"You've been out of it for days now." X said. "Is it about losing Zero?"

"Sort of." Suzaku said.

"Are you two done with corpse excavation duty?" Lloyd said as he walked up towards them.

"If possible…" Suzaku said. "I wish to continue to the rescue operation."

"Then please continue until you give up on it." Lloyd said. "That can be considered part of Viceroy Cornelia's orders. What about you X?"

"I've been placed on standby." X said. "Britannian radar found some abnormality in the mountain and they sent Harpuia and Fefnir to research it. They think it could be more capsules. I've already been working from midnight till now anyway."

"Lucky you can't get tired huh?" Lloyd asked.

"Tired, no. Annoyed. Yes." X said.

Suzaku looked at Lloyd for a few seconds.

"Lloyd." He asked. "What are the Black Knight's planning to do? What do they hope to achieve with these sacrifices?"

"They are allies of justice; as they claim to say." Lloyd said.

"This is justice!" Suzaku shouted as he crunched his water bottle.

"Oh please." Lloyd said. "Don't tell me your going to blurt out a strange theory on how you believe justice is. We're soldiers after all."

Suzaku wanted to continue, but then he saw Shirley move through the area. Suzaku continued to look at her as she passed by. She didn't notice him at all (of course, she was too far away).

"Suzaku!" Cecile shouted out. "I've changed the Energy filter."

"Got it!" He shouted.

He made one glance back before moving away. X continued to watch him as Lloyd went over to him.

"Things are starting to become interesting around here." Lloyd said.

"What do you mean?!" X shouted. "Do you think this war is some sort of game!?"

"Not really." Lloyd said. "But for the last few years, nothing has been happening at all. Now all of a sudden, a man comes out of nowhere wearing a mask and really lightens things up. And just around the time we discover ancient machines from another dimension with incredible fire power capabilities; and when we needed a test subject for the most powerful Knightmare to be made, we find one. X…do you believe in fate?"

"What is your definition of fate Lloyd?" X asked.

"Events in periods of time that have been preordained to happen by an unknown force or being that humans cannot comprehend." Lloyd said.

"…I suppose I do when you put it that way." X said as sat down on a chair, while Lloyd did the same. "Many times in life there we're things that seemed like they had to happen in my time. I didn't see it as much, but Zero did. When I think about all that happened with Neo Arcadia and beforehand, I suppose that maybe everything I did was ordained through fate."

"And tell me…" Lloyd said. "Do you believe that human action from events of the past create these phenomena from actions that others pay for later…or that there is truly another source out there that is responsible for this action?"

"…That I can't answer." X said.

"X do you copy?" Harpuia said.

"Yeah; what is it?" X said, putting his buster to his face to see Harpuia's face on it.

"We've located two Reploid capsules nearby the position of the anomaly." Harpuia said. "There seemed to be two others at the position as well…but they seemed to have been taken away."

"Alright…two will be fine for now." X said. "Harpuria…scout the area and see if you can figure out where the other capsules we're. Fefnir, scan the energy waves from the capsule. I want that signal analyzed to the core; that includes getting the atomic number from the waves. Once we have the data signature of the signal, we can use it to track down other Reploid capsules. After that, when I arrive, we'll move the capsules to R&D command for decryption and retrieval."

"Why am I stuck with the science mumbo jumbo!?" Fefnir asked.

"We're shorthanded right now." X said. "Don't worry; we may get some of the Reploids we captured at the base to work for us. They're not showing signs of Mavericks so I guess it would be fine."

"Meh!" Fefnir shouted. "Fine; whatever. I'll get the signal analyzed."

"I'll meet you up there then." X said, cutting the signal.

* * *

Kallen, Ohgi, Tamaki, Kento, and Yoshidia we're traveling in the car from the Kyoto group. They had been traveling for over an hour right now. They we're wondering why Zero, Leviathan, Axl, and Phantom had not gone with them, but most of them just wanted to see Kyoto for the time being, so no one took notice…too much.

"We've been traveling for over an hour." Tamaki said. "Are we there yet?"

"Calm down." Kallen said. "How disgraceful."

A large bump was felt on the car. Everyone felt as if they we're being taken up from an elevator.

"W-What?" Tamaki shouted.

The sounds of an elevator continued for a few minutes. Lelouch hadn't said a word as the elevator came up. Eventually, it stopped. The driver came to the door and opened it for the members.

"Sorry for the wait." He said. "My master waits for you."

The group got out of the car and began to look around.

* * *

What they saw from a massive window that went from one side of the room to the other was the inside of a massive mountain that had been completely coated with steel. It looked like a mine of sorts now.

"Hey…" Ohgi began. "This is Fuji mine."

"Impossible!" Tamaki shouted. "How could we have come to a place like this!"

"But there's no mistake!" Kallen shouted. "This is it! The shape…the mountain…"

"Which means there is Sakuradite below!" Tamaki shouted. "Isn't it the cursed treasure that lead to the war! Even though intruders we're shot on sight!"

"Their strength actually can lead us to this." Ohgi said. "Kyoto is amazing."

"Isn't it repulsive?" A voice came from behind.

The entire group turned to see two men armed with pistols pointed right at them. Behind those two men was a screen. Not much could be seen, but it seemed like a man sitting Indian style, holding a cane inside of it.

"Mount Fuji…" He began. "A mountain that flows with scenic beauty and clear water. It now reflects the pain Japan is feeling. It pains me so. I apologize for not showing my face…but it seems that Zero himself is not showing his either. I must see and know who you are. You will…show us your identity."

The man from behind the screen pointed his cane forward. Four Knightmares rolled into the large room. The Black Knights began to become filled with terror as the massive machines rolled in.

In addition to the Knightmares…several machines came out of the room as well. Actually they were not machines, but Reploids. They each had light blue bodies, giant red eyes where they heads were, and a buster cannon, which they pointed at the group. They we're Pantheons from Neo Arcadia.

"Even Reploids!" Tamaki shouted.

"Kyoto has long knew of the existence of the machines known as Reploids." He shouted. "We have been long analyzing the contents of the capsule containing the machine known as Mega Man X, created by the genius, Doctor Thomas Light. Although we could not obtain him, we managed to collect his data and produce Reploids of our own. For our purposes, they are useless. But their Pantheons on the other hand…serve us much better."

"Hands where I can see them." A large multi-colored Reploid said, pointing his large cannon at the group.

Kallen ran in front of Lelouch and shielded him with her body.

"Wait!" She shouted. "Zero brought us power and victory! That should be enough to…"

"Silence!" The man shouted. "Who is Ohgi?"

"Me…me sir." Ohgi said.

"Remove Zero's mask." He ordered.

Ohgi hesitated at first, but then gave in. He went over to Lelouch and gripped his mask.

"I'm sorry Zero." He said. "But I want to believe in you. So please…give me…what!"

Ohgi removed his mask, but it was not Lelouch that he saw, but C.C.

"Zero…" Tamaki shouted. "Is a woman!"

"No!" Kallen shouted as she saw C.C. "This is not Zero! I saw her with Zero when they we're at that cave!"

A silence filled the room.

"Woman…" The man behind the screen said. "Is this true?"

"Yes." C.C. said calmly.

"So…" He said. "Are you not Japanese?"

"Yes…messenger of Kyoto…Kirihara Taizou." C.C. said with a smirk on her face.

All the men shout up when they heard her say the name of the man behind the screen.

"We cannot allow someone who knows the name of the master live!" One of the men shouted. "Especially if they are not Japanese!"

All of the Knightmares and Pantheons aimed their weapons at the Black Knights.

"Wait…" Tamaki begged. "I'm not part of this!"

One of the four Knightmares before they fired aimed his Slash Harkens at the others and smashed straight into them. The other tried to defend its comrade, but the Knightmare that attacked its comrades used the blade on its arm to slash its comrade's arm off.

The Pantheons aimed their weapons at the traitor, but then Phantom, Leviathan, and Zero descended from the ceiling. Zero aimed for the Reploid who held the massive gun. Phantom and Leviathan attacked the Pantheons that we're all around.

Leviathan slashed the first Pantheon as she descended on the group. It fell with its arms severed right off. Phantom went in front of the first two he was nearby and cut them in half with his katana. He got up and threw two knifes into the crystals of the next two. Leviathan tripped the other two and finished them off. The Pantheons tried to fire back. Leviathan used the back of her pole while she fought to throw their aim off. Phantom and Leviathan easily within seconds overwhelmed the group.

The other Reploid tried to aim his massive beam rifle at the group. Zero landed on top of it, forcing it to the ground. The Reploid looked up at Zero.

"Ze…Ze…Zero!" He asked in surprise.

"I'm disappointed in you, Commander Craft." He shouted.

Commander Craft became angry and activated his chainsaw bayonet. Before he could use it, a shot came from behind and blasted his leg, injuring him on the floor. It was fired from one of the guards by Kirihara. The other guard turned around to shoot his comrade, but the man knocked his pistol out of his hand, and put him in an arm lock. Seconds later, the man appeared to have data over him and he turned back into Axl.

"We'll all secure over here, Zero." Axl said.

The Knightmare that had betrayed the group aimed his weapon and Kirihara and Lelouch exited the vehicle, in the disguise of Zero.

"How weak." Lelouch shouted. "Not just weak, but the way you think and act is outdated. That is why you cannot win! A nation in hiding is not a nation at all, Kirihara!"

"Zero!" Kallen shouted.

"What?" Lelouch said. "Are you surprised? I admit, I was surprised yourself when I discovered you had Reploids yourself. But the fact was who was the superior planner and who had the most powerful machines. Phantom disabled your security hours ago, allowing my men to easily infiltrate in."

Lelouch jumped down and went over to Kirihara.

"Kirihara Taizou." He began. "You became the founder of Kirihara industries, famed for its production of Sakuradite. You we're the shadow supporter for Kururugi's political policies. But you switched your allegiance after the war. And became a proactive supporter of the colony. Commonly, you we're called "Kirihara the Traitor." But your true identity is the head of six families who support all major resistance groups. Pretending to be obedient is your nature after all."

"Bastard…" The man in the arm lock said. "What do you know of the master!"

"Hey…you're in an armlock right now!" Axl said. "We can make you be still one way or the other."

"Silence!" Kirihara said, looking right at Lelouch.

"Although…" Lelouch said. "It is as you said. I am not…Japanese."

All the Black Knights members gasped.

"Is he serious?" Tamaki asked. "No wonder he didn't show us his face."

"Why are you fighting if you are not Japanese?" Kirihara asked. "What do you want?"

"The destruction of Britannia." Lelouch said.

"Are you saying you are capable of doing that?" He asked.

"I can." Lelouch said. "I have a reason for doing it at all costs! I am glad I am dealing with you."

Lelouch removed his mask and showed Kirihara is face. Kirihara nearly fell out of his chair when he saw his face. Memoires of his younger days appeared, when a small Britannian child, and a blind, disabled, sister came right back to him.

"It's been awhile, Lord Kirihara." Lelouch said.

"I remember you." Kirihara said. "The hostage that came from Britannia to us Eight years ago."

"Yes." Lelouch said. "I thank you for all you have done for me."

"If the person you we're dealing with wasn't me…would you have held him hostage?" Kirihara asked.

"How can that be?" Lelouch asked. "I was only voicing my wish."

Kirihara stood quiet for a few minutes. After which, he responded to Lelouch with a smirk.

"Has the seed I planted eight years ago begun to flower?" He asked.

The man began to laugh manically as he looked at Lelouch's face. After minutes of laughing, he looked right at Ohgi (like he could tell).

"Ohgi." He said. "This man is an enemy of Britannia. I accept why he couldn't reveal himself. I guarantee it. Follow Zero! We shall assist with military information, and strongholds. We shall provide funding and weapons, including Reploids."

"Thank you sir!" Ohgi shouted.

"Commander Craft…Douglas…" Kirihara said.

Craft who had managed to recover from the electrical stun got up and looked at his master. While he did, a Green Reploid with Red goggles appeared

"Yes sir." They both responded.

"Follow Zero from now on." Kirihara ordered.

"Yes sir!" They shouted.

"I'm grateful…" Lelouch said. "Lord Kirihara…thank you."

"Are you going to embark on it?" Kirihara asked. "The path of destruction?"

"If that is my destiny…" Lelouch said.

* * *

Lelouch and the others departed from the Kyoto group within the hour. Back at the base, Cerveau was still researching the batch file. Cerveau was researching it heavily. He was scared.

Something about it scared him.

Rouge walked in the base with a plastic cup in her hand and a pot of coffee in the other, along with another cup. She went over to an unused desk and poured a cup of coffee in.

"I made some coffee Cerveau." She said. "You haven't been out since Zero walked in here for a scan. Is something…"

"It can't be." Cerveau said. "The terror of the Maverick war….the virus that began the bloody incident. It can't be this…"

Rouge looked at Cerveau with a confused look.

* * *

"What's going on?" X asked as he approached the airstrip.

"The situation in Area 11 is getting out of hand." Cornelia said. "The King has sent in another General to assist us and reinforce our flanks. He said that we would be surprised."

The ship landed in front of X, Cornelia, Harpuia, Gilford, and Fefnir.

The people watched as a bald headed, Reploid type being walked out of the ship. The being went over to Cornelia and shook her hand.

"Greetings, Princess Cornelia." He said, before giving her a bow. "I am General Sigma of the Britannian 17th armor division and 4th Knightmare division. The King has sent me here to assist you in the capture of Zero."

Harpuia looked at X while Gilford looked at Cornelia. Both parties held the biggest "WTF" expression ever.

* * *

Lelouch walked away from the Opera sometime after he arrived. He actually did attempt to go after he got back from the place. The place and area was sopping wet from a massive storm that blew in the area.

To his surprise, Shirley was not there. He was already trying to call her. But she had not answered his calls.

"Looks like she's not around." Lelouch said. "Anyway it doesn't matter. Things are going to be going smoothly from now on."

Lelouch stopped in the middle of the rain to see a soaking wet Shirley in the rain. Her head was completely down.

Something was not right.

Lelouch went over to Shirley and put his umbrella over her body.

"I'm sorry I'm late he said." He began. "I thought you left. Let me get some shelter from this rain."

"Hey lulu…" She began. "Zero is an ally of the weak, right?"

"Y…yes." Lelouch began "At least that's what he claims."

"Then…" She began. "Why did he kill my father?"

Lelouch felt as if a gunshot pierced straight through his heart.

"Father…was kind." She began; already cracking under the emotional pressure. "He never hit me…but he was buried…unable…to breathe…I…don't want this…I don't want it!"

Shirley burst into tears within seconds and ran straight towards Lelouch, putting her arms around him. Lelouch was unable to react and simply grabbed hold of the girl, stunned at the actions he created at Narita. He couldn't do anything. The reality of his military organization killing his friend's father was too much for him to bear.

"Please…Lelouch…comfort…me…" Shirley said.

Lelouch was unable to do anything. He simply reached his head toward the crying girl and kissed her. The two stayed in suspended in motion for minutes. Lelouch lost track of time. He knew he was at fault. He knew it. But he couldn't care anymore.

He felt like shit anyway.


	35. Chapter 34: Old Friends

"_The one who you love will make you weep." Argentine Proverb_

"_We are oft to blame in this.'Tis too much proved - that with devotion's visage and pious action we do sugar o'er the devil himself." William Shakespeare – Hamlet Act 3_

"_Bite my shiny metal ass." Bender_

Shirley did not show up for classes the next day. Zero was confused on what was going, until Lelouch told him. Zero was equally devastated by the knowledge of what had happened. Worse off, Zero was the one who did the most damage to the Britannian troops. Zero kept wondering to himself if he is the one who killed her father. For the rest of that school day, Lelouch remained out of it and only talked when teachers addressed him. Zero managed to get through the day remaining normal, but he was now just as devastated when he lost Iris. Ciel managed to comfort Zero when he returned to his dorm by letting Zero wrap his arms around her, slightly calming him down.

Ciel was stunned at this display of humanity by Zero. Normally, Zero would never have reacted to the scenario like this when it came to hunting Mavericks. But she knew the scenario for Zero was different. Zero was fighting against real humans now. She knew that for Zero, this was serious.

Lelouch kept the kiss he shared with Shirley privately; even from C.C. and Zero. This act of romance was beyond him. He still couldn't believe he had done that.

The next day the funeral was being held for Shirley's father. All of her friends (including Zero) showed up for it. The rain fell hard. Harder than it had ever before.

"He was a pious man who believed in God." The preacher said. "He was a good friend to us all. TO his wife, he was a good husband. To his daughter…a loving father. May he rest in peace."

_Father…_

_Ashes to Ashes….dust to dust as humans say…_

The men who we're outside of the grave began to use shovels and began to bury the coffin that held the man's body. Before they we're even half way down, Shirley's mom broke down and went over to the grave.

"No!" She shouted. "Don't bury him! Don't make him suffer anymore! Darling! Darling!"

Shirley's mom began to break down by the grave. Shirley went over to her mom and put her arms around him. Zero simply watched this display and made no emotion what so ever.

Lelouch was the most hurt by this. The rain had drenched his hair enough to the point where it had covered his entire face. Lelouch had not made any attempt to talk to her. He couldn't even look at her right now. He hoped that the hair that drenched down to his face made him in some way a ghost.

The funeral dispersed within a few minutes later, after Shirley's mom was escorted away from the grave. Shirley went over to her friends as they stood motionless from the girl's outburst.

"I'm…just...so sorry…" Kallen began.

"Why are you apologizing?" Shirley said. "You have nothing to apologize for."

"We're apologizing because of shitty we feel." Zero said. "How you are standing by your dead father's grave; and we're unable to do anything."

"Thank you Zion." Shirley said. "I really appreciate it."

"I'm sorry too." Leval said. "It's just…during the hotel jacking…I thought the Black Knight's we're kind of cool. I even posted how cool I thought the battle of Narita was on the front lines."

"War is never cool Leval." Zero said. "It's a terrible thing; and it affects everyone. The only reason people fight is to fight for the ideals they believe in, or freedom from their oppressors. But the end result is people always end up becoming hurt from the fighting."

"I'm sorry." Leval said.

"Nah." Zero said. "You don't have to apologize. You're not affiliated with them so you have nothing to apologize for."

"But I also thought at first the battle of Narita was cool." Shirley said.

"Just stop." Millay said. "I'm worried about you. Did you have a good cry. If you don't…it'll be harder later on."

"It's going to be hard…even if you do." Zero said.

"It's fine." Shirley said. "I had my cry."

"It was cowardly." Suzaku shouted, with a voice enough to get the attention of all the people around him. "The Black Knights…their actions…everything. He doesn't face the challenge itself! All he does is stir up people, and cause trouble. Then he acts like a judge and declares himself the winner. This isn't right. Anything gained in the wrong way is meaningless."

"So…" Zero began. "Ask me then how you justify the actions of Britannia?"

Suzaku was about to say anything, but Zero quickly cut him off.

"Think about it." Zero said. "Zero fights for the Japanese…the ones who have nothing here. When the war began eight years ago…many mothers and fathers went to fight. Those sons and daughters in the ghettos now don't have those mothers and fathers. How do you think they feel? Even though the Black Knights are at fault for this tragedy, the tragedy's true root cause rests with the country. If the Britannian government had not deprived the Elevens of everything they had when they invaded, and the citizens not treat them like dirt…then the Terrorists would never followed Zero because there would be no reason to…which in the end result…Shirley's father would never have died."

Suzaku again was about to say something…but Zero again cut him off.

"Now…do I blame the government for her death. No. That fault is on Zero's head. He needs to understand that collateral damage in unacceptable…no matter what. I used to respect him…but I have greatly lost it because of this. So do I agree that Zero is a coward and his tactics are cruel. Yes. Do I agree that he is a coward? Yes. Do I think Britannian could have done things to prevent the rise of the villain…yes. We are oft to blame in this. 'Tis too much proved - that with devotion's visage and pious action we do sugar o'er the devil himself. Hamlet…Act three."

Lelouch pierced straight into Zero with probably the angriest expression Zero had ever seen. However, the force of Zero's serious face pierced straight into his with equal force.

_You can read my expression to know what I'm thinking. I meant every word Lelouch. Every…fucking…word._

"Even so…" Suzaku began.

"Look…" Zero said. "I'm not here to diss your job and country alright? I'm voicing my opinion…I trust you don't arrest people for that."

Zero turned to Shirley.

"I'm sorry for the loss." Zero said. "Let me know if there is anything I can do to help."

Zero walked away from the area, leaving the rain and fog to cover him as he vanished into the fog. Everyone slowly began to disperse from the area. Leval tried asking Lelouch about this, but Zero saw Millay grab Leval and drag him away from the area. Everyone dispersed from the location, except Lelouch, who remained still and unmoved the entire time. Shirley went over to Lelouch while he stood there.

"Lulu…forgive me." She said.

Lelouch perked his head up. It was the first time he had moved since the funeral began. He looked right at Shirley as she talked to him.

"It wasn't fair was it? What I did. You had no choice didn't you. So please forget it. I don't want you to feel bad. What I did…I went about it the wrong way. I mean…I kissed you. And I can't even be happy about it."

Shirley ran off to leave Lelouch in his depression. He reached his hand out as if he wanted to grab Shirley at embrace her to calm her down for what he had down. But something in his heavy heard told him not go…leaving Shirley to run off.

_The one who you love will make you weep._

For some reason…Lelouch felt a terror embrace him in his heart…that Shirley was about to disappear from him.

* * *

He quickly returned home and laid on the couch in his room. C.C. was on his bed, enjoying Pizza that she had ordered earlier in the day. This was probably the fifteenth one she had ordered since she took refuge at Lelouch's house. Lelouch stood there, unnoticed, even as his cell phone rang.

"You regret it?" C.C. said. "Involving your friend's father in this?"

Lelouch stood up. He knew within seconds that one of C.C.'s massive speeches that would cut at his core was about to commence.

"Didn't you accuse Kirihara of being soft?" She continued. "You said you we're ready to walk the path of blood."

"Shut up." Lelouch said in a tone of anger.

"You're the soft one." C.C. continued. "Did you think this was all a game? You killed many people up until now, with your words or your hands."

"Shut up!" Lelouch said in a much stricter tone.

"They had family, friends, and even lovers too." C.C. said "Don't tell me you forgot that? Are you really prepared for this?"

"SHUT UP!" Lelouch shouted. "I AM PREPARED! I'VE ALWAYS BEEN PREPARED! EVER SINCE THE DAY I KILLED CLOVIS!"

"Then why are you hesitating?" C.C. said in a very sadistic tone. "Is it because of her, or because of feelings for her? Or maybe from the kiss she pleaded for?"

That sparked Lelouch for immediate dislike for C.C. He glanced over to her (which was the first time he had moved since he returned home) and glared at her, his face sparking a fury.

_How could she have known that! This bitch!_

"So…" C.C. continued. "In the end, your just a gullible little boy with a swollen head and big mouth."

That was the last straw. Lelouch ran from the couch and threw himself on C.C. He pushed her right on top of the bed and suppressed her arms. C.C. though made no resistance and continued to speak, knowing her words hit him harder than her fist.

"At this point, you can't afford to be shaken or to stop." She continued. "You need to keep doing this in order to live right? Don't disappoint me."

Lelouch smacked C.C. with a force that could be heard all around the house.

* * *

Lelouch took a small shower in order to calm his nerves. He eventually got out and got redressed to meet up with Ohgi. As he walked out, Zero stood there from behind the walls. He had teleported in earlier to talk to Lelouch. As Lelouch walked down a hallway, he unknowingly passed by Zero.

"Lelouch…" Zero said.

Lelouch turned around and saw Zero. He was still angry for him at his comments about him.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up after your comments earlier about my tactics." Lelouch said.

"Your tactics…" Zero said as he uncrossed his arms and stopped resting his back on the hallway of the Ashford manor. "Cost over two hundred civilian casualties and even some of our own crew, including that of the father of your friend."

Lelouch turned on his Geass eye.

"You think I'm a coward!?" Lelouch said. "What would you have done in that situation!? Answer me Zero!"

"I think your tactics are cowardly, and your lack of concern for other people is cruel and unreasonable." Zero said. "The Black Knights protect those who have no weapons. Now tell me: are you contradicting your own group now? Are you a hypocrite? Are you exactly like Neo Arcadia before me!? You answer me lelouch!"

Lelouch stopped talking.

"Remember…" Zero said. "I'm not your fucking dog. I've never been one to keep my silence about anything. Even where I came from, people had a hard time keeping my mouth in order. I don't need civilian deaths on my head. Either eliminate collateral damage, and non-military personal from your tactics, or I'll do you in myself! I hope you make the right decision."

Zero walked away from Lelouch and teleported back to the base.

_You little punk! _

* * *

"I don't get it." X said as he and Harpuia looked at Sigma over screens in the command room. In addition to that, the screens also showed videos of Sigma back in the Maverick war era that was extracted from documents in X's brain. "We've studied everything. Brain. CPU. Virus level. Everything. Everything checks out."

"I can't believe that maverick is back." Fefnir said. "Did you question him?"

"I did." X said. "Unfortunately, everything he says checks out. Man, this is not right. It's as if someone grabbed at his brain and wiped out every single memory he has of the virus; or from Abel City. Same thing with Vile and the X-Hunters. They don't remember a thing."

"He still seems to respond to programs from Reploids well." Harpuia said. "I gave him the human simulation program that I downloaded from Zero during our fight well. He's a Reploid alright. I wonder what happened?"

"He came from the mainland from the King correct?" X said.

"That's what the papers that he had said." Fefnir said. "Cross referenced them twice. Their legitimate."

"My father has always concealed himself in secrets that my family didn't know about it." Cornelia said as she walked into the room. "He has a keen ability to see things before they happen. He must have known about you machines for the longest time."

"How long have you been listening to us?" X asked.

"Just enough." She said. "I had Lloyd play back videos from wherever you came from. None of it matches Britannian history."

"And your conclusion..." X said.

"You people are obviously alien origin." Cornelia said. "I don't know what to make of it, but obviously this Sigma from where you came from was a huge despot. Yet he acts very normal right now."

"The King convincing Sigma to join Britannia." X said.

"Maybe not join…" Cornelia said. "But he did something."

"What do you want me to do?" X said. "I mean…it's obvious he isn't dangerous right now. But even so…"

"If Sigma is as dangerous as you say…" Cornelia said. "He may not be off the hook yet. You and me will keep this quiet. I want you to survey him or have him watched 24/7, until I say otherwise. The minute you report suspicious activity, we'll move for something extreme. Until then, you will show him the highest respect as you do with me. My father made him a General...he still over-ranks you."

"Understand." X said. "What about the other four that came with him?"

"Vile, Agile, Serges, and Violen?" Cornelia said. "We're reassigning them to positions based on their abilities. Agile is being assigned to the Investigation committee to look for Zero. Serges will be assigned to the R&D division with Count Lloyd. Violen will be our Siege expert, and Vile will be assigned as a Knightmare pilot. They're all assigned under you, you outrank them currently. Do with them what you think is for the best."

She then walked away and then sighed.

"Alien machines that act like us on our world." Cornelia said. "Things are becoming stranger and stranger every day."

* * *

Zero returned to the Black Knight's headquarters. Sure, he had been hurt, but they we're fighting a war right now. Zero couldn't let his emotions cloud instinct. As he walked, Douglas waited for him, hanging out on a couple boxes that Zero walked nearby.

"So is this the great Zero who charges on the front lines; or the Zero who lets his lackeys do the work?" He asked.

"Bite my shiny metal ass Douglas." Zero said.

"ZERO; IT IS YOU!" He shouted.

Douglas ran from his boxes and high fived Zero before giving him a big bear hug. Zero pushed him off after a few seconds and then allowed Douglas to talk again.

"After 200 years, I didn't think we would see each other again." Douglas said. "Especially since the hyper sleep you choose to do was intended to be permanent."

"Well…unfortunately…it wasn't." Zero said. "But regardless of what happened with the Cyber Elf program…I'm here now. How about you? How did you end up at Kyoto?"

"Well…" Douglas said. "During the Elf war, I remember being controlled by Omega. Then a blast came and hit me in the face during a battle. After that, I woke up to the Japanese who wanted me to build them some Pantheons. I tell you Zero…lots changed since the Elf Wars. Everything has gone from repairs to war. What's going on?"

It was apparent that Douglas had no idea what had happened and that he was in an entirely new dimension now. Zero knew that wherever this was, it wasn't the same earth as before. Douglas honestly wasn't too bright though and never noticed the changes on the map for the continental and geographical portions, not to mention that the history of Neo Arcadia and the Maverick wars was completely eradicated from history.

Still, best to keep it quiet for now.

"Sure has." Zero said. "I don't know anymore."

"One thing is for certain; I can't believe that I've been labeled a Maverick." Douglas said. "ME a maverick! An Irregular! Can you believe that?"

"Actually I can." Zero said. "You and me are in the same boat right now."

"Who labeled you?" Douglas asked.

"X." Zero said.

"Seriously!?" Douglas said. "You and X are enemies right now? Where is he right now?"

"He's working for the government; I've chosen to work against it." Zero said. "Since then, X has made it his sworn duty to retire me. At the same time, Britannia (which is the name for the government right now Douglas), has already claimed that any Reploids who follow Zero (not me; so don't say me) are mavericks."

"Yikes!" Douglas shouted. "How long have I been asleep?"

"…I was hoping you could answer me that." Zero said. "In any case, we need an additional Engineer. We we're hoping you could help."

"Well of course!" Douglas said. "That's my job right?"

"Yeah...but do you want it?" Zero asked.

"Huh?" He asked.

"If you choose to follow me, you'll only go deeper into the label. Do you really want that?" Zero asked.

Douglas stood quiet for a few minutes.

"Well..." He said. "I can't really agree with this. Putting my creations to use against humans. It's the very thing I want to oppose. But...I've seen what these people go through every day. For some reason...I actually hate that more than the whole Reploid/Maverick thing. I guess the reason I'm building these weapons is to try and bring this battle to a complete end."

"Good answer." Zero said. "Oh yeah; almost forgot. Download this program into your hard drive and give it to Craft."

Zero reached out his hand and gave Douglas a computer chip. Douglas took the chip and inserted into it to his head. White light enveloped him as the "Human Simulation Program" activated. Douglas looked like that of a scientist with a white lab coat, brown slacks, black shirt, brown spiky hair, and red goggles. Douglas looked at that form he took on while Zero stood still, unmoved.

"Holy crap." Douglas said.

"If you like it," Zero said. "Be sure to thank Ciel."

* * *

"How old do you think it is?" Harpuia asked as X, Suzaku, Cecile, and Fefnir worked with the new Reploid capsules they had just brought in. They worked in the R&D development building where the Lancelot was being held.

"Judging from the amount of dirt clogged down here and the amount of damage this capsule in particular has taken, this one is about two hundred years old. Same with the other. Both are from the Maverick War era."

"Does…that mean their good?" Suzaku said.

"Not anything compared to Harpuia and Fefnir." X said. "But all Reploids are amazing fighters. And…if they are from the Maverick war era, there's a better chance that I know them personally. I knew a lot of people back then in that era so I may know someone back there."

"Good news Suzaku." Lloyd said. "We have orders from Princess Cornelia's Royal Guard. We get to participate in the next operation."

"Nice knowing you Suzaku." Fefnir said.

"So…" he said, going over to Suzaku. "Are they acknowledging your skill, or using you as a decoy again?"

"Lloyd!" Cecile shouted as she walked in with tea. "Do I have to show you the proper way to speak to people."

"Thanks but I'll pass." Lloyd said. "How's the decryption going over here?"

"Almost done with both." Serges said. "All I need is the root password for both systems and that's it."

"Ahh X." Lloyd said ignoring Serges. "You're here." That's perfect. I need to show you something. And its specifically orientated towards you."

"Lloyd; I'd like to…but General Sigma wants these capsules opened ASAP." X said.

"General Sigma?" Lloyd said. "Isn't he the brutal murder for your world?"

"Yeah." X said.

"Where the king gets these Generals from is beyond me." Lloyd said. "Sort of makes me wonder why Britannia is the most brutal country around. But in any case, I have something to show you."

"…You're not concerned that a murdering psychopath currently has access to an entire army and the most Reploids around and could easily order a massacre on the entire population?" Harpuia said.

"Couldn't care less." Lloyd said. "We already have a man who controls a Reploid that wiped out several Knightmare divisions on his own without any effort at all."

X and Lloyd left the area and went into a backroom of the R&D truck. Inside, Lloyd displayed to X was a circuit board. X looked at the circuit board for a few minutes. Eventually his eyes widened as he looked at Lloyd.

"No way!" He shouted.

"A circuit board from your body; perfectly duplicated." He said.

"Lloyd…this…this…this is…incredible!" X said. "How…how did you manage to do it!"

"I told you before that I would succeed where this Doctor Cain failed." Lloyd said. "And this is my proof."

"How did you do this…and with such a short time!" X said.

"All of this studies that we did." Lloyd said. "I tell you…I might have gotten Insomnia a couple times when I was researching…but I did it. After a few more boards, we can replicate and engineer them. After that, Reploids can come off the assembly line."

Lloyd went over to a chair next to X and sat down.

"I'm thinking of doing this to start my own business with Reploids." Lloyd said.

"Wait…use us as a way to get money?" X asked.

"No." Lloyd said. "Because…every other scientist we have here has never been close to Reploids like you than me. If you want a job done right, you got to do it yourself. I want to do it because I know I can do it right. I don't care what people say. The money is nice…but it's nothing compared to the scientific breakthrough that we will be obtaining from this. That alone is enough."

"Lloyd…I'm impressed." X said.

"I told you not to doubt me." He said. "Besides, this way I can research more possible ways to upgrade my precious Lancelot, as well as actually have funding for it for once."

* * *

"How many?" Zero asked Rouge.

"Two." She said opening up a very massive crate that contained two Reploid capsules. "We we're hoping you could evaluate and decrypt them."

"All right then; Douglas, work with Cerveau and get Capsule 2 open. I'll work with this one." Zero said all in one sentence. "The rest of you stand by. Colbor, get a squad up here. We don't know if these Reploids are dangerous or not."

"Yes sir!" He shouted over radio.

Zero ran over to the first capsule, while Douglas and Cerveau began to decrypt the coding on the capsules. Zero went over to his and brushed off the dust.

"Scanning…" Zero said as he inserted a USB connection from his head to the capsule. While he downloaded and transmitted data from the capsule to him, Zero began to brush off the tops of the capsule as he began to observe symbols and anything that can use to recognize the capsule.

"I see a Maverick hunter symbol on this one." Douglas said.

"Maverick War Era then." Zero said.

Colbor's team entered the room with weapons armed as Zero and the others did they're work.

"Okay then." Zero said. "I've bypassed the proxy server and the router on this capsule. Entering in the root password…Hey Douglas…what's the last known password we had before the Elf wars started?"

"Hey shouldn't you know…Ooohhhh…right…" Douglas said, remembering Zero sealed himself away before it. "Umm…man that takes me back…umm…src71469."

"S…r…c…7…1…4…6…9… Zero said.

"HA!" Axl shouted. "You said 69…"

"Oh my god; Axl I will stab you in the eye if you don't shut up!" Zero said.

"Not my fault I like girls!" Axl asked.

"Okay." Zero said, forgetting that Axl was in the room now. "System Decryption has begun. It'll take awhile, but the capsule will eventually open up."

A radio signal transmitted directly to Zero. Zero put his hand on his helmet and listened in for a few seconds. After that was done, Zero looked at Axl, Leviathan, Ciel, and Phantom.

"Alright guys!" Zero said. "Zero is meeting up with the contact from Britannia now. We need to get there to meet up with him. Douglas, continue the extraction operation. We'll be back shortly."

* * *

Zero and the main Reploids found their way to an abandoned docks building somewhere nearby a massive freighter. As of now, the freighter was owned by the Japan Liberation Front and the people inside we're getting ready to evacuate from Britannia. Currently, a large number of Black Knights and several Knightmares was stored there for the operation that was to commence tonight. Also, the docks was soon going to become the main base for the Black Knights rather than underground.

"Wait a second Zero…" Ohgi said when everyone had arrived at the docks. "I know this is a request from Kyoto. I think we can definitely handle it. And I'm sure that the Japan Liberation Front would rather join with us than flee to foreign soil and all but…"

"You're the ones who brought us this information?" Lelouch asked. "Diethard…Neige wasn't it?"

The two news reporters we're currently being held at a wall with two Black Knight's members having guns pointed at them. Of course, they came to Zero with their own free will so it honestly didn't matter to them.

"It is." Diethard. "It's an honor to meet you like this Zero. Or should I say Zeroes?"

"Address this one; he is the leader." Zero said.

"So Princess Cornelia is going to deploy the Royal Marines against the General of the Japan Liberation Front?" Lelouch asked. "Is this correct?"

"Our TV station is already poised to put a special report on it." Neige said.

"Lieutenant Colonel Tohdoh will never make it to the General in time." Lelouch said. "This means that the JLF has no military strength right now. Their only chance of escape is the liquid Sakuradite they're carrying. It makes me wonder why Tohdoh wanted you to join with us Black Knights Axl."

"I don't know either…" Axl said. "Maybe he thought it was too confining…maybe their tactics didn't suit my abilities…could be any number of reasons…I don't know…"

"But that's why we should help them escape rather than going after Cornelia…" Ohgi began.

"Ohgi!" Zero shouted. "We do not have the military strength to buy the Japan Liberation Front time. If we enter a battle of attrition, we will lose."

"But…" Ohgi began.

"If you want the Japan Liberation Front to escape…our only option is to fight." Zero said.

"And that's why we will annihilate Cornelia's troops!" Lelouch began. "And in the fight, allow the Japan Liberation Front to escape. Tonight, we will regain what was lost to us at Narita!"

"What are our chances?" Ohgi asked.

"Need you ask?" Lelouch said.

Ohgi simply smiled.

* * *

As Ciel was walking away from the area, she saw a shadow behind her of a human figure. Ciel turned around to see Neige flying towards her.

"CIEL!" She shouted.

"AAHH!" Ciel squeaked as the brown hair girl jumped on top of her.

Ciel was knocked to the ground as Neige dove on top of her. After a few seconds, Neige got up, still embracing Ciel with the tightest grip she had ever felt.

"OH MY GOD; CIEL IT IS YOU!" Neige said, crushing the back of the little girl.

"I MISSED YOU TOO; GET OFF MY BACK!" Ciel said.

Neige let go Ciel. Ciel felt as if her brain was a massive balloon and that all the air got let out of it. After a few seconds of regaining her breath, Ciel and Neige hugged for real without the spine crushing.

"How have you been?" Neige said.

"I've been great." Ciel said. "I thought we lost you."

"Feelings are mutual." Neige said. "How'd you end being a member of the Black Knights?"

"Zero rescued me." Ciel said.

"Again?" Neige said.

"Not just him…the other Zero." Ciel said.

"Two Zeroes?" Neige asked. "Girl, you need to stop getting your ass kidnapped. Still, least you got someone looking out for you."

"I know." Ciel said. "But Neige…I have some good news for you…we found Cra…"

Before she could even finish, Zero put his hand over her mouth. Ciel looked up at Zero who had suddenly appeared. Neige fell off her legs when he did that.

"Damn Zero." She said. "Don't do that. I nearly pissed myself."

Zero kept his hand on Ciel and looked at her. He let his hand off of Ciel's mouth.

"But…" She muttered.

"It's better if she doesn't know." Zero said.

Zero walked away from the area, leaving Neige confused.

"What's better?" Neige said. "Hey Zero…I'm talking to you!"

Zero made no reply as he continued to walk away from the area. While he did, Craft simply watched from on top of the dock.

* * *

Suzaku wasn't having much luck either. He had just been transferred to a dock not far from Lelouch's position. Of course, the military had no idea he was there.

"Just so you know…" General Sigma said. "The Viceroy has issues about using numbers. However, your performances in the field has let me and Dolton think otherwise."

"Our target is the General." Dolton said. "Take him out and the Japan Liberation Front is finished. The Marines will be handling the actual arrest. You will be supplying covering fire from the shore, as well as annihilating any stragglers left over."

"Annihilating?" Suzaku asked with a stunning look.

"Nobody but the target is to survive." Dolton said.

"Here's your shot at getting ahead in the world." Sigma said as he and Dolton walked off.

"Y…yes sir." Suzaku said.

_X would have thrown a fit if he had heard this. I'm glad he's caught up with trying to open those Reploid capsules rather than listen in on this._

"Onward Christian soldiers." Lloyd said as he suddenly popped out of nowhere. "Conflicting morals eh Suzaku?"

Suzaku did nothing but grip the key to the Lancelot as tight as he could without damaging it. While he stood there angry, Dolton went over to Sigma.

"You're a great General of Britannia correct?" Dolton said.

"Yes." Sigma said.

"Then tell me how come I have never heard the King ever talk about you before?" Dolton asked.

"That's funny…" Sigma said. "How come the King never talks about you?"

Dolton stopped in his tracks at Sigma's quick come back. He stood there made for a few seconds, but regained his composure and looked back at Sigma.

"Tell me how you became a Reploid, at least?" Dolton said.

"Massive injury that required cyberzation of my entire body." Sigma said. "The King was having a team research the abilities of X since he was discovered. Found some useful things we did. Anyway it doesn't matter…the point is I can fight. I think that is all you really need to worry about."

* * *

"X!" Alia shouted as she dove on X and gave him a massive hug. "Oh my god! I can't believe it!"

X managed to grab Alia as she dove onto him. X had been happy, seeing as Alia was probably one of his best friends at the Maverick Hunters.

"Alia!" X said. "I'm so glad to see you. How have you been?"

"I don't know." Alia said. "How long have I been…?"

"I don't know." X said. "A lot's changed in that time. But it doesn't matter. We're back together again."

"Friends of Master X are you?" Harpuia said. "I am Harpuia. I am loyal guardian of Master X."

"Oh." Alia said as Harpuia bowed before her gracefully. "Nice to meet you…hey wait a minute…Master X?"

X looked at Alia. X put his hand on his helmet and sort of blushed.

"A lot has happened." He said. "You've been asleep right now for more than 200 years."

"200 years!" She shouted. "No wonder my joints feel like they're rusted."

"Excuse me…" X asked a Reploid who walked by.

"Ye…ye…yes sir?" She said.

"Could you help this Reploid out a bit?" X said. "She's been in hibernation too long and her joints may require maintenance. Also load the simulation program into her when it's done."

"Yes sir." She said.

The blonde hair Reploid took Alia to a small bed where she began to open up her plating and began to look at her joints.

"Now I don't want you guys looking while she does this." Alia said.

"Don't worry…" X said as he turned around back to the capsules and continued to work on the other unopened one. "The Reploids I work with aren't pigs."

X and Harpuia continued to work in the capsule, Fefnir (without Alia knowing) kept staring, until Serges grabbed him and forced him down to continue working. It took Alia a few minutes to get her joints fixed and the simulation program installed. Alia at the time was busy checking her human form out in a mirror that was nearby. When she had turned into the simulated human body, she had on a white button up long sleeve shirt, a long black skirt, and black nylons. She looked beautiful. Even X after that found it hard to look away.

"Alia…" he said. "You look great.

"Oh my god…" She said. "This is amazing! I see why Reploids are made with Bio-metal. Who made this?"

"Zero did." X said.

"Zero!" Alia said. "That's a new one. Where is he anyway?"

X was about to say something. He then stopped for a few seconds and looked back at the comrades. He nodded his head, signaling for them, not to say anything. It was better this way.

"We don't know." X said. "We're not sure. We know that he is somewhere out there, but we can't tell where. There are signs that point to that he is in Britannia's Area 11. But the trail ends there. We can't find him…or maybe that he doesn't want to be found."

"Zero was always the mysterious one." Alia said. "Nobody was ever able to completely analyze his body. Even Gate couldn't. And he was 99.98% complete with it before we…"

"Yeah I know." X said. "Let's…let's not dive in the past Alia. I know losing him was hard for you."

"It's…its fine." She said. She then looked at X, who had lowered his head towards the ground. She looked at him.

"What's wrong X?" She asked.

"Nothing." X said. It's...it's just really good to see you."

There was a reason X had lowered his head. They didn't form right away because of the pure shock he had received in seeing her. But...after a few minutes of his brain computing what was going on, tears began to form.

Because he remembered what had happened before.

* * *

"Emergency!" An alert siren blared out as the Maverick Hunter base was under siege by Wile's forces. "All Reploids prepare to abandon base. I repeat, evacuate the ship!"

Zero and X were charging through the base, maneuvering through the laser blasts shot by combat reploids who were laying siege to the base. Zero went on ahead and swung his Z-Saber against two of the Reploids, while X shot the other two.

"Alia..." X shouted. "How's the situation up there!?"

"It's bad X!" She shouted. "Several Reploid units have breached the main hall! At this rate, our position will be overwhelmed in a few minutes!"

"X, hurry!" Palette shouted. "We can't hold out much longer!"

"We're hurrying!" Zero shouted. "X...go on ahead...I'll hold these off!"

X turned to Zero who dove on top of a maverick and smashed it's head into a wall. As soon as another maverick burst in, Zero sliced that one in two. X turned to aid his comrade, but Zero kicked him.

"Go you idiot!" He shouted. He then turned to stab another Reploid, before he hacked off the head of another.

X...stood in complete shock, but then he nodded to Zero. He then continued onward without him, meeting many mavericks on the way.

_Damn you Wile...what are trying to do!?_

Another explosion rocked the base, and X almost lost his footing. he then got a transmission from Alia.

"Alia." He shouted. "Are you okay?"

"Xxx..." She moaned. "A...a missile just hit...our position...Palette...Layer...their both dead." X's eyes lit up when he heard that he had lost his two best operators. "X...I'm...I'm hurt bad...please...please hurry..."

X nearly screamed with rage as he ran towards the reploids shooting at him. He pulled out his X-Buster and fired several barrages of energy at the oncoming Reploids. Many of them were hit and fell over dead. He continued to fire at the Reploids, cutting them down every shot until he reached the gate.

And then he saw her...

* * *

A sound of steam came from the capsule. X shook his head and then looked to see the one opening up.

"Cracked it!" Serges said. "We got it open, commander."

"Excellent." He said. "Now to see who we found."

X went over to the capsule and looked inside. But as he did, he suddenly lost all of his excitement.

As soon as he looked in, a wave of emotion hit him. Not for him, but for his friend Zero. Conflicting emotions about the war came into X's mind. He cursed the war and he cursed the country for ever putting this situation in his hands.

For in the capsule contained the unconscious body of Iris Throne.


	36. Chapter 35: Battle at the docks

"_A single lie destroys a whole reputation of integrity." __Baltasar Gracian_

"_Running won't save you! I'll just shoot you in your asses! You are pissed today…Damn right…I'll kill these God damn bastards." Gears of War Act 1, stage 1, Dom Santiago...Marcus Fenix_

X just continued to stare at the sleeping Reploid girl. He could not believe how fate had turned against him. X stood there speechless.

"X!" Alia shouted as she ran over towards him. "X…what's going on…"

Alia ran over to the entrance of the capsule and gasped as soon as she saw Iris. Both X and Alia had met Iris before. She had talked to them before about her feelings toward Zero. Alia and X we're both in shock and utter suspense.

But only one of the two was put into despair. The other was in blind joy.

"It's IRIS!" Alia shouted. "And she's alive!"

Alia ran over to Iris and checked her out as she saw the young breathing girl. Alia couldn't contain her joy.

"It's Iris X!" She said. "And she's alive! This is incredible! X…you and I have to find Zero! Once he finds out about this…"

Alia was about to continue bellowing her joy to X. However, she noticed his expression had not changed. His skin graft had turned almost completely white. What Alia saw was not joy, but fear. Fear and sorrow. Her expression changed herself and she looked at him.

"X…" She began. "Is…something wrong…?"

X said nothing.

* * *

Kallen was still unsure about the whole ordeal with the Black Knights. Ever since Shirley's mother's death, she had been lost and confused. She had walked towards the hanger where Lelouch was still hanging out by. She had opened the door.

She saw Lelouch there, although his shirt was off. He was naked from the waist up, wearing a towel over his head, concealing it. Kallen, unable to see him clearly enough, but still knowing his position, turned around almost instantly.

"Sorry." She said. "I'll just…"

"Are you still unsure?" Lelouch asked.

Kallen turned around, realizing Lelouch had dragged her into a conversation.

"I thought at first we we're fighting for justice." She began. "I thought we we're fighting because it's all we could do. That's how I kill people. But now…"

Kallen stood quiet for a few moments. Then she let out an outburst at Lelouch.

"Is this what we're doing!" She shouted. "Is what we're doing really going to change the world!"

"We can change it." Lelouch said. "Or more or less…we have to change it. But…there will be sacrifices. Not just soldiers…but innocent bystanders as well. Even so…because of that…we cannot stop. No matter what the means…We have to win. Even if people look at us like cowards. And for that…blood will be shed. And to ensure that the blood we have split is not in vain…we shall spill more. But…I shall not force this on you. Not you. Not the Second Zero. Not anyone. If you want to leave…if anyone wants to leave…you can do so."

Kallen was surprised that Lelouch (or Zero as she knew) did not defend himself with cryptic words. He knew with full knowledge the scenario he was in, what it would mean, and the cost. And he even acknowledged what was going on right in front of Kallen. He was honest. Well…honest enough for now. Kallen's expression changed as she turned back towards him.

"I will keep following you." She said. "Where you go, I go."

Lelouch smiled.

"Thank you Kallen." He said.

The two stared at each other, unaware that Zero was watching them the whole time. He flipped his saber a few times and caught it, without making a sound. He relaxed on the roof as he himself smiled.

"Good response." Zero said.

* * *

"No…" Alia said as she, Harpuia, Fefnir, and Serges met up in a private room. "That can't be X…Zero would never…"

"It's as I told you." X said. "Zero has gone Maverick."

"But how!" She shouted. "Why would he?"

"I have no idea." X said. "I can't say why he is…and I can't why he chooses to…or…if he even made that decision."

X inched his head out the door as he saw Iris gracefully talking to Cecile about possible upgrades to the Lancelot. Lloyd was in the background, writing down every little detail he could possibly get. X and the rest of the group stared out the door before they sealed it up carefully.

"What's so important about that girl to Zero?" Harpuria asked.

"Iris is Zero's lover." He said.

"Is that so?" Harpuia asked. "The poor bastard…"

"Ironic we would find her capsule first." Fefnir said.

"We found her by luck." X said. "Looks like it was the Black Knights who raided that place with the other capsules. They missed hers by a few inches. Iris is a great navigator and she is extremely intelligent for a Reploid model. Her skills could dramatically advance science and technology based research. And she had the intelligence of a colonel back in Abel City. Her skills could greatly assist the Empire."

"If Zero we're to find out about this…" Serges said.

"He would rip through every nook and cranny of this Empire to find her." X said. "Even though Zero was forced to kill her when she fused with her brother…he still loved her. And tragic love can make the worst monsters humanity has ever seen. And before Zero would kill everyone on Japan, they would eventually find out by interrogating me or anyone else I know and they would know everything. They would use Iris as a hostage. One way or another, it would lead to her death. I may have to fight Zero because of the decision he made, but I do not want to hurt. I will never hurt him like that. If I have to retire him, I'll do it on my terms. Not anyone else's quota."

Alia sat down in complete despair. She wanted to pretend that none of this was real. That X was tricking her as a joke about Zero being Maverick.

"Alia…" X began.

Alia looked up at X.

"She must never find out about him." X said.

Cecile pulled out her cell phone as a text message went to it; same with Lloyd. Both of them while speaking, looked at it, looked up a bit. Both of them looked at X's direction through the small crack in the door and nodded. After that, X and the others left the room. X went to Harpuria and Fefnir.

"Let's get down to the docks." He said. "We have a battle to win."

"X…" Alia said.

X turned around towards Alia.

"A single lie destroys the whole reputation of integrity."

* * *

The docks were quiet. The Britannian Command Center monitored the ship as it continued to sail out to sea. The Knightmares in their cameo stood concealed under the moonlight. The Marine Knightmares stayed ready to move at anytime. Cornelia and his line of troops and Knightmares loaded their weapons and remained hidden. The three Reploids teleported behind Cornelia. Cornelia turned around and saw X and his guardians. She and he nodded as she turned to raise her hand.

"Commence Operation!" She shouted.

As soon as she had said that, all the Marine Knightmares descended from the docks to the sea and began to charge directly towards the ship. All of the Knightmares appeared from the docks and loaded their weapons.

"All units!" A commander shouted. "Use category C weaponry. Cover the units as they approach the shore. X…Get ready to attack the ship and capture the General as the enemies launch their assault."

"Yes sir!" X said.

"Do not sink the tanker!" The commander shouted. "Unleash suppressive torpedoes! Fire at will!"

The five Marine Knightmares unleashed a barrage of torpedoes and destroyed the frontal wall that protected the tanker from attack. It unleashed a massive water column hundreds and thousands of feet in the air. The Black Knights even saw the water column from where they we're. They we're by a series of docks themselves somewhere farther off, most of their technology was hidden there currently as well. Ohgi grabbed a radio and called out to Lelouch.

"Hey Zero!" Ohgi shouted. "They have begun the attack. Do we engage?"

Lelouch said nothing.

"Hey Zero!" Ohgi said. "They are attacking the JLF! Do we render assistance!"

"Cornelia moved faster than I predicted." Lelouch said. "If we move in now, we will die with them."

The boat that contained the ten Knightmares and the Guren closed. Ohgi watched as the Reploids who we're there prepped the boat to move. About fifty Pantheons boarded the boat. Douglas looked as the troops boarded the boat. Douglas stared as the troops boarded the boat.

"Are they serious?" Douglas shouted. "Are they seriously planning on fighting those humans?"

"What is Zero thinking?" Signas said as he sat next to Douglas. "He fought against the Mavericks to stop their goals; yet now he is siding with them? What is he thinking?"

"And we got ourselves caught up with him." Marino said as they saw Zero being taken by Axl high above the air where the cloud we're.

"I doubt it." Ciel said.

"What makes you so sure that he's not a Maverick?" Signas asked.

"Why would he fight alongside people if he wanted to destroy them?" Ciel said.

Cerveau stood behind them holding a data pad. He was looking at it with the same corrupted batch files that he had extracted from Zero.

"He may or may not be done yet." Cerveau said.

* * *

Lelouch stood there as the battle had begun. He grabbed a radio and called out on it.

"Zero…" Lelouch began. "Where are you?"

"Axl has me suspended currently above the enemy headquarters." Zero said.

"Fire at will once the target is in range." Lelouch said.

"Yes sir!" Zero said, as he looked and saw the enemy HQ right above him. Axl held onto both of his hands and kept Zero suspended in midair. Zero turned off his radio and stared off into space as the clouds concealed both his and Axl's position.

* * *

The Japan Liberation Front began to move from the inside of the boat all the way to the top after the gunshot and torpedo explosions began. Britannian Infantry and the Command Center began to fire at the tanker within a few minutes. All the troops went to the side and saw the torpedoes coming their way.

"Damn those Britannians!" One shouted. "How did they find us!"

"Enemy units coming from the water!" An officer shouted.

Before he could continue, the man flung forward and fell off the boat. The guards who managed to see him saw a massive red mist appear from his chest before his body fell into the sea below.

"Itasgski!" One shouted.

Within a few seconds after the people on the tanker had tried to come to the rescue of their comrade, they themselves met the same fate as the man earlier from the Knightmare sniper rounds from the docks. The Knightmares continued to unleash a barrage of ammo at the soldiers, killing their targets one by one. The Lancelot was the only one that was not firing.

"02-05-04," an Officer called on the radio. "Intensify torpedo barrage at the nine o clock!"

"Belay that order units!" Sigma called on radio. "Concentrate fire on the 11 o clock. The engines are right there. Shut down the ship and prevent it from moving."

"Yes my lord!" They called out.

Suzaku held his hands on the trigger, but did not fire. The emotions of what Britannia was doing were too great for him to deal with. He hated it. The people on the tanker had no weapons to even remotely damage the Knightmares.

"What we're doing…" Suzaku said. "This isn't a battle anymore."

"Warrant Officer Kurururgi." Cecile said as her image appeared. "I know this may be hard, but you're a professional soldier."

"Yes…understood." Suzaku said.

Suzaku no longer hesitated. Despite his heritage, he knew he couldn't worry about it now. Besides, the JLF massacred Britannians in cold blood at the hotel. In a way, it was revenge.

Even so…

Suzaku fired several rounds, hitting several targets. It was hard for him, but he had to be sure he could use this opportunity to advance. And fulfill the goals he desired. Bodies fell from the tanker as he and the Britannians began to fire. The Japanese continued to fire at the Britannians, inflicting no damage. Finally after thirty of them we're killed on the tanker, the JLF requested surrender.

"We surrender at once!" They shouted. "We the JLF surrender. Please cease fire at once!"

"Major!" Suzaku called. "Their issuing surrender on an open channel!"

"Belay that order Kurururgi." Sigma said.

Within a few seconds after the surrender had been given, the boat began to leave the docks, even though the Marine Knightmares constantly hounded at their engines. The boat left the Docks area. The Black Knights stood waiting without the Britannians knowledge, while the Britannians blindly followed their orders.

"See!" Dolton began. "It was just a ploy to buy time! Follow your orders without hesitation!"

"I thought Dolton your men would have had the engines destroyed by now." Sigma said.

"We're working on it!" Dolton shouted.

* * *

The Black Knights stood at their positions waiting to move. Lelouch had no given any order to move since the attack had begun. People we're getting worried if Lelouch or "Zero" was going to give an order. People saw the flames rising above the tanker.

"Damn it!" Ohgi shouted. "If we don't move now, it'll be too late!"

"I pray Zero isn't just an idealist, but…" Diethard said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Neige asked.

"Nothing…" Diethard said. "Just talking to myself."

* * *

Lelouch watched from his Knightmare as the Marine Knightmares fired their Slash Harkens from the water and attached them on the tanker. Lelouch watched as each of the Knightmares hooked up to the tanker and slaughtered all the remaining passengers on deck.

_I see. There should be only one escape route now._

"Zero!" Ohgi shouted.

"Understood…move out!" Lelouch shouted.

The moment he said that, a massive explosion tore through the tanker, literally taking it apart. All of the Black Knights watched as the entire tanker exploded in a massive red fireball. Lelouch turned on the accelerator and the ship charged forward towards the docks. While he did, he silently put away a detonator from his hand into the back of his seat.

_All according to plan…_

* * *

Zero and Axl watched from above and saw the tanker explode. Zero took almost no notice other than a quick glance, but Axl couldn't take his eyes off the explosion. Something inside him got tore apart. The JLF have taken care of him since he awoke in this mysterious place.

"Axl…" Zero said. "Begin!"

Axl nodded, not looking in Zero's direction and dropped him towards the battlefield. Zero descended from the clouds towards the enemy. Axl stood there hovering for a few more seconds.

"They'll pay for this…" He said.

With that, Axl pushed energy into the accelerator and charged forward towards the base.

Zero flew towards the earth with blinding speed. Inside his eyes, a targeting reticule appeared over the Britannian mobile base. As soon as it said locked on, Zero held out his buster and pointed it towards the base. Zero felt the energy build up inside of him as glowing spheres of white energy entered his arm cannon and began to build up energy.

_During the last months of Sigma's loyalty to us, X did an aerial assault on a maverick from the air similar to what I'm doing now. I hope at least this Command Center has no shielding that I need to worry about._

* * *

Lelouch watched Zero from above and smiled with joy as he saw the glowing sphere build up on Zero's arm. Lelouch pulled a data pad from his pocket (since he had obtained plenty of scientists now, Lelouch had become fascinated with Reploid technology. He enjoyed the small devices that held so much memory and had more functionality than anything seen in his day currently). He watched as Zero fell towards the base. Lelouch pressed a button and a display of the Z-Buster appeared in front of him on a holo screen.

_Douglas says a full charged Z-Buster should be enough to destroy the command center in a single shot. Show me how powerful your arm cannon really is Zero._

* * *

"Idiots!" Cornelia shouted as massive wind currents ramped against her. "Blowing up the Liquid Sakuradite just to kill our men!"

Cornelia found it difficult to maintain her posture from the fierce wind gusts. Sigma grabbed her arm and kept her balance as the wind gusts and massive tidal wives approached the shore. X and the Reploids leapt to rooftops and began to brace themselves from the wind.

Most of the Knightmares though we're not as lucky. Massive boulders crashed into several of them, destroying them. The Lancelot stayed secure from the energy shield it held. Two of his comrades we're crushed by flying debris and killed. The others we're simply knocked from the docks into the sea.

* * *

Ohgi looked upon the explosions with complete. He did not believe the JLF would self destruct the entire tanker.

"Just what you would expect from the JLF." Lelouch said. "Choosing to take the Britannians with them!"

"Suicide!" Neige shouted with disbelief. "But they never mentioned…"

"We're going to rush Cornelia's units head on!" Lelouch shouted. "Forgot about everything and all forces converge on Cornelia's unit. If you want to avenge the JLF…then capture Cornelia! Nothing else matters!"

Ohgi dropped his communicator and looked at the wreckage left behind by the tanker. He just couldn't believe the damage left over by it…let alone the JLF simply killing them.

"This is like Narita all over again!" Ohgi shouted.

"The horror, the complete massacre!" Neige shouted. "Why would Britannia do this!"

"It's outstanding!" Diethard said as he leaped down and slid down on the ladder of the tower him and Ohgi we're on.

"Hey; get back here!" Ohgi said, reaching for his pistol. He pointed it at Diethard as he slid down. He eyed over to where Neige was. Neige just stood still.

"Don't look at me!" She shouted. "I'm not moving!"

Ohgi agreed and then re-pointed back at Diethard who continued to slide down the ladder.

_The JLF was just bait. Their command is wide open now! One of the oldest tricks in the book._

Ohgi popped in a magazine into his pistol.

"Where are you going!" He shouted. "Get back here!"

Ohgi fired three shots from his gun, all of which missed. Diethard then managed to get a safe distance away from where Ohgi's pistols we're and continued to run manically away from the area, passing through different series and sets of boxes, evading any of Ohgi's fire.

_It makes perfect sense now! He wanted to cripple his enemy's defenses, using the JLF as a living trap. Hahahaha….He's excellent material this Zero. He's chaos incarnate! Show me! Show me the world you wish to create! Show me more of your genius! Let your ego engulf the world! HehehehHAHAHAHAHAAH!_

At this point, Diethard could no longer restrain himself and began to laugh endlessly as he ran off into the darkness and disappeared from the fight.

* * *

"Alright then!" Zero shouted. "Take this Britannian pigs!"

Zero…with a semi charged Z-Buster, fired it upon the command center of the Britannians. The Britannian commanders and the Knightmare pilots who we're in the area looked up to see a glowing dot in the sky. Seconds later, they saw a beam of white and blue energy fire from the dot towards their position. The people at first seemed astonished, but then cried out in fear as the shot headed towards them. Unfortunately, none of them made it far enough, and the blast smashed straight into the command center. After that, the webbing around the Buster that held the energy intact broke open, unleashing a massive blue and white fireball, consuming the command center, and all of the reserve forces. Zero watched from above as the fireball consumed everyone. He nodded with confirmation. Zero held his buster to the right and fired it, propelling him towards an enemy Knightmare. The Knightmare looked up and opened is IFF, only to be sliced in half on Zero's way down.

* * *

"What the!" Cornelia shouted as she the massive explosion. "What kind of tactical missile was that?!"

"We lost the entire reserve force and the command staff!" Sigma shouted. "Impossible! Who is doing this?!"

* * *

A group of five Knightmares among the shorelines watched to see an unknown target heading towards. They opened up their IFFs to analyze the craft, but didn't last too long as five tactical RPGs flew from the ship and crashed into theirs, wiping all of them out. The ship then extended the bottom portion in order to gain enough flight in order to avoid crashing into the docks. The ship flew in the air and headed towards two other Knightmares.

"We're being attacked!" A pilot called out. "It's…"

The pilot couldn't finish. The Black Knights speed boat ran into them with enough force that it sliced the machines in half. The Knightmares exploded shortly later after crashing into the ground.

"02, 04, and 06, are lost!" A lieutenant called out on the radio.

"Vixen squad!" Another called out. "Regroup with the surviving units! Provide support!"

"All units!" Another called out. "Status report! Repeat! What is your status!"

Suzaku wasn't paying attention, even though several units called out their addresses. He was more concerned on trying to figure out why the JLF committed suicide. It just didn't add up.

"Why would the JLF do that?" Suzaku asked himself. "It doesn't make any sense!"

Suzaku's thoughts we're cut off by an explosion that tore through the docks. He turned his Knightmare's attention over to several units as he watched them be under attack and destroyed by machine gun fire.

"The main force!" Suzaku shouted. "Could they have used the tanker as a decoy!"

* * *

"Board you Knightmares!" Dolton shouted. "Form a defense line around us on the double!"

"How did they know we we're here!" Cornelia shouted.

"Doesn't matter now; get ready!" Sigma shouted.

"X!" Harpuia shouted. "Look over there!"

X turned around to see the units on the other side of the docks being attacked. He looked and saw Zero with his Z-saber slice three Knightmares in half easily. The Knightmares had tried firing at the small machine, but they sadly could not hit him from his pure speed.

"Zero!" X shouted. "The Black Knights are here!"

X armed his Buster and looked around the area. Before he could leap towards the Red Reploid, a large beam of light hit X, tearing right through his arm, dislodging it from his body. X covered in electricity flew from his position somewhere twenty meters away. Cornelia and the rest of her command staff turned to see three Reploid units by them (Craft, Leviathan, and Phantom). Craft held his large beam sniper rifle at the position.

"Capture the Princess under any cost!" Commander Craft shouted.

"Yes!" Leviathan and Phantom shouted.

The Three Reploids charged at the group. Craft while running, used his large rifle and fired on three enemy Knightmares as the pilots tried to board them. The Knightmares exploded from every hit they took, knocking the pilots from their scaling point and to a deadly bone crushing fall. The cracking from the pilots fall was enough to make men squeamish.

There we're however five Knightmares that we're armed and mounted. The Knightmare turned and began to fire at Craft and the other two. Craft fired at the one behind the front, hitting it in the chest, causing it to explode. Craft then pressed a button on his rifle. On the bayonet of the rifle, a series of chains and blades began to move. Thick blue energy covered them as the chainsaw bayonet was revved up. Craft leaped towards the closest Knightmare. After doing a flip, he brought the full force of the chainsaw at the Knightmare. Craft cut it from the chest down to its left leg, making it fall in two.

Phantom climbed up the Knightmare he was attacking and sliced a hole in the pilot's cockpit. He then armed a detonator and threw it in the pilot's quarters. The entire cockpit exploded, throwing metal and flesh everywhere. Phantom then leaped away from the immobile Knightmare and then used his Reploid strength to kick down the next unit. Phantom then sliced the Sakuradite tank of the downed Knightmare, causing it to explode a few seconds later.

Leviathan just took the last one that was operable. She went on top of where the pilot was and brought her lance inside of the cockpit, stabbing the pilot through the heart. She and the others then leaped off their destroyed units and then leapt towards the princess and her staff. Sigma snarled as he saw the downed men.

"Imbeciles!" Sigma shouted. "Your highness! Get to your unit! We'll slow them down!"

Cornelia nodded and ran into the hanger where her unit was stored. Sigma reached to his side and grabbed his emerald green beam saber, igniting it. Harpuria ignited his daggers while Fefnir grabbed his large beam cannon. The three Reploids then charged towards the Reploid group. Sigma put his arm towards his mouth shouting orders to Vile and Violen, whose forces we're currently being hounded by Zero and Axl.

* * *

Speaking of the main force, they themselves we're equally having rotten luck. One of the first Knightmares fired at Zero with his machine gun. Zero simply jumped on top of him and cut him in half from the waist. He then leapt off and leapt towards the ground. He rolled under a Knightmare and then fired his Z-Buster straight up. The Buster went through the armor and out the head, causing it to explode. Another Knightmare tried to slash Zero while he was on the ground, using his arm blade. Zero rolled out of the way and redid what he did on the other Knightmare. Another Knightmare rolled towards Zero. Zero got on his feet, leapt towards nearby boxes, kicked off of them, and then round house kicked the Knightmare with enough force, that its head was knocked clean off.

Axl flew by the headless Knightmare and dropped in a grenade to its body. The Knightmare exploded. Axl then flew towards another group. Materializing his rocket launcher, Axl fired three high speed rockets at them. The rockets smashed into all three behind Zero, destroying them. While they did, several gunshots landed nearby Zero's feet. Zero looked up and using his vision, enlarged the area where the shots came from to see four snipers.

"I'll get…" Zero began.

"Let me!" Axl shouted as he rolled next to him, materializing his sniper rifle.

Axl looked into the scope with his sniper as he got up from the attack he had done of the three Knightmares. He fired a beam of plasma at the sniper farthest to the right. The blast of energy smashed into his head, causing the head of the soldier to explode. A fountain of blood came pouring out from him. The other snipers hesitated, allowing Axl to pick off the next one. The snipers dropped their rifles and ran. Axl picked both of them off in seconds.

* * *

Finally, after a brief moment, the ship to where it had crashed, the ship opened up revealing ten Knightmares and fifty pantheons. Lelouch grabbed the controls of his Knightmare and leaped in front to where Kallen was.

"Knock their Knightmares into the sea before the pilots can mount them!" Lelouch shouted. "Guren MK II, you are with me! Let's get Cornelia! The Reploids will buy us time while we launch our attack!"

"Yes Zero!" She shouted.

Lelouch and Kallen charged forward. Kallen quickly pivoted to the right, firing a blast from her Guren at an approaching Knightmare, destroying it. Two Knightmares tried to flank them from the 6 o clock. The other Knightmares who we're nearby shot up the enemy Knightmares and destroyed them.

* * *

Cornelia attempted to mount her Knightmare as her attackers kept coming. Sigma deflected a blow from Colonel Craft's chainsaw. Sigma leapt off the ground and used his head laser to try and hit Craft. Craft sped quickly to left and avoid the attack. Leviathan moved her head under Harpuia's daggers and managed to dodge his attack. She held out her hand and fired a sphere of ice at Harpuia. Harpuia sped into the air and tried throw his slashes at Leviathan. Leviathan rolled forward and dodged the attack. Fefnir fired a beam at Phantom. Phantom leapt in the air and grabbed his kunai knifes and threw six at Fefnir. Fefnir used his gun to deflect the knifes. Phantom landed nearby Fefnir.

"You insulted me before with that shot from the command center." Phantom shouted. "You will not insult me again!"

"Die traitor!" Fefnir shouted.

Fefnir changed his rifle to automatic mode. He fired several shots from his rifle to hit Phantom. Phantom moved to the right and avoided several shots. Craft kicked Fefnir away from the area. Craft then swung his gun around a few seconds. And then he put the gun behind him to avoid Sigma's beam saber from hitting him.

Leviathan flipped over Harpuia. She used her lance to deflect a blow from Harpuria. She tried stabbing him, but he pivoted to the right. Leviathan tried to arm herself with ice, but Fefnir flew into her. She tried to get up, but Fefnir used his energy to create a pillar of energy on the ground towards Leviathan. Leviathan got hit and screamed as the energy pushed her off the ground. Phantom sliced Fefnir, injuring his arm. Sigma and Craft continued to try and fight. Craft tried to slice him with the chainsaw bayonet. Sigma tried to slash him. Craft dodged and tried to chainsaw Sigma. Sigma back-flipped away. Craft then leapt on the wall, running while on it. He switched his gun to automatic and began to fire at Sigma. Sigma leapt towards the wall and tried to slash him. Leviathan however came down on top of Sigma. Although she succeeded in getting Sigma away from Craft, Sigma grabbed Leviathan and crushed her. Leviathan screamed. Sigma grabbed his saber and tried to stab her. Craft kicked Leviathan out of the way, getting his foot stabbed instead. Craft gritted his teeth as the pain was registered. Phantom then kicked Sigma away and then blocked a slash from Harpuia.

* * *

Cornelia was being repealed up to her Knightmare. She got in the cockpit and then began to turn it on.

"Your highness!" A soldier called out. "We can handle this!"

"I can't believe this!" Cornelia shouted. "Even after the battle of Narita, they keep mocking me!"

Lelouch charged forward with his Knightmare and crashed into hers. Lelouch crashed through the wall and pushed her back.

"I haven't powered on yet!" Cornelia shouted.

Cornelia's Knightmare crashed into the pile of crates. As she saw Lelouch's Knightmare approach hers, she fired her Slash Harken at him. Lelouch however smirked and activated the barrier that Cerveau had supplied him with. The barrier deflected the Slash Harken and prevented any damage. Lelouch spun around and then used his foot to smash in Cornelia's IFF. Lelouch used the beam saber to cut both of the arms to Cornelia's unit off. Lelouch then used his foot to crush the chest of Cornelia's unit. Cornelia grunted with pain as pieces of the Knightmare came out in front of her and sliced her body. Lelouch then got up with his beam saber and then looked at her.

"Foolish Cornelia." Lelouch said. "You should have invested more in this technology rather than consider it inferior."

"Zero!" She shouted. "Do you think you can best me at Knightmare combat!"

"I believe I just did." Lelouch said, pointing his saber at her. "I'll smash in your hatch and drag you out! Cornelia!"

"Zero; look out!" Kallen shouted.

Lelouch looked up and saw a single Sutherland charge towards him.

_What's this unit thinking? He thinks he can match up to me. How cute._

Lelouch pulled out his Reploid rifle and pointed it at the unit. He fired it.

However, the Sutherland ducked under the shot and missed it. Lelouch's eyebrows went up when he saw this. The Knightmare had used extreme aerobatics to do that.

_That's unexpected._

Lelouch fired again. The unit simply dodged to the left. Lelouch continued to fire at the unit, missing each shot. Kallen joined up with Lelouch and saw him fighting the unit. The Sutherland got right next to Lelouch's. Lelouch swung at the unit with his saber. The unit ducked under Lelouch's swing. As soon as it did, the unit turned to Lelouch's direction and unleashed a barrage of ammo towards Lelouch. Lelouch's barrier continued to receive damage from the attack. Lelouch pulled his rifle and tried to fire at the mysterious Sutherland. The Sutherland fired its Slash Harkens at a box at a hanger and pulled its self towards it, just as Kallen tried to grab it with a claw. Kallen tried to fire her on. The Sutherland moved to the right and slashed the Harken as it came by. It then drove on the docking boxes and used its machine guns to fire at Lelouch. After it spent its clip, Lelouch's shield broke.

"What!" Lelouch shouted. "Who is this pilot?"

The Sutherland looked down at Lelouch. While it did, a transmission came directly to it.

"Did you secure the princess Vile?" Sigma asked.

"Yeah, miss kill everything is fine." Vile said.

Lelouch looked up behind him and saw the Lancelot fly towards him. Lelouch saw his IFF get smashed in by the unit's massive feet.

* * *

Zero sliced up a Knightmare and cut it in half. Seven Knightmares charged towards the two Reploids. Axl simply formed a Gatling gun and pointed it towards the approaching units.

"Die mother fuckers!" Axl shouted.

Axl unleashed a barrage of ammo at the Knightmares. All of the Knightmares that we're charging towards them we're shot to pieces, exploding before they got close.

"Running won't stop you!" Axl said. "I'll just shoot you in your asses!"

"You are pissed today." Zero said.

"Damn right!" Axl shouted. "They killed people that we're my family. I'll kill these god damn bastards…Zero…check out on the docks over there."

Zero turned to the docks and saw Sigma.


	37. Chapter 36: Zero vs General Sigma

"_I want to see you in action with my own eyes." Sigma_

"Sigma!" Zero shouted.

Zero's ocular implants in his eyes zoomed in on the location of where Sigma was. Sigma was currently fighting Craft. Craft was using his chainsaw to deflect Sigma's attacks and trying to fire at him. Leviathan and Phantom had now even begun to ignore Fefnir and Harpuria and chased after Sigma. Sigma though used quick lightsaber strokes and his fast movements in order to deflect each attack. All of the people we're slowly being defeated and weakened from the attacks. Sigma just stood there and laughed as now the efforts we're becoming futile.

"THAT BASTARD CAN'T STILL BE ALIVE!" Zero shouted.

Zero backed up from the docks for a few seconds. After that, Zero began running. As soon as he got to the edge of the docks, he made his biggest jump that he had ever done in his life. Zero leapt from one side of the docks right to the other. Zero leapt with transparent images of himself forming around him as he did. Axl could only watch in amazement as Zero made this mighty leap.

"Hey!" Axl shouted. "Wait for me. Asshole move dude leaving me like this!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Zero heard him, but too no notice. He was too busy readying himself as he flew towards the dock. He eyed Fefnir as he blasted Leviathan in the air, forcing her on her knees. She simply looked up as Fefnir walked over to her. All she did was look at him with hatred.

"And to think we used to be friends." Fefnir said. "And you betrayed, just because you thought Zero is doing the right thing. He's murdering humans. Why do you side with him?"

"Because I'm not a dog like you." Leviathan said. "Just get on with it. I don't care anymore."

"Fine then." Fefnir said, pointing his weapon. "Executed by firing squad beginning now. Say your prayers Lev…"

Before he could finish, Zero, who was currently flying towards Fefnir, put his foot out, smashing his foot into Fefnir's face. The red armored reploid flew from where he was straight into the storage building behind him, making a Fefnir shaped hole in the wall, and the wall after that. Before he did though, Zero managed to kick off him and flip in the air. There seemed to be more holes made from the kick, but Zero couldn't tell how many walls he went through. After he hit him, Zero turned around, performing a side flip and smashing Harpuria's head in the ground.

Harpuria went down cold. He tried to get up, but Zero grabbed him, brought him to his feet, then popped him to the left of his face, knocking him down. Zero caught him as he fell and then grabbed his face and smashed it into the wall. After that, Zero grabbed his saber and simply cut Harpuria at the stomach, injuring him to the point of disabled.

Harpuria went down knocked out. Zero turned around to watch Sigma slice Craft's arm off. Sigma was about to slay Harpuria when Zero charged right towards Sigma. Zero used his saber and blocked Sigma's attack.

Sigma looked up to see the Red reploid and his golden hair deflect the slash with relative ease. Sigma looked at him as his Britannian cape flew in the wind. The two exchanged a long staring session, of which neither one took their gaze off the other. Craft stood there as the two stood there.

Sigma took his saber off of Craft and relaxed his grip. Sigma backed up a bit as he saw Zero standing there. The two began to walk in a circle, their gazes still piercing into each other.

"Red armor…long blonde hair…glowing Green Saber…" Sigma said. "You are the Second Zero correct?"

"Second in command of the Black Knights yes; that's right Sigma." Zero said.

Sigma's eyes perked up a bit when he heard his name.

"Sigma…" He said.

"What?" Zero said. "Forgot your own name?"

"No." He said. "I just found it odd that you knew my name very quickly, yet I never have met you or even heard anything about you."

"Yeah that's right Sigma!" Zero shouted. "I'm alive! You got off lucky once, but this…WHAT!"

Zero suddenly stopped himself from talking. He swear he just heard Sigma say he had no clue who he was.

"Wait…" Zero said. "You…don't know me?"

"This is wonderful." Sigma said. "I have heard rumors that the Second Zero was a Reploid like myself, but with skills rivaling that of Mega Man X. And now I get to see his skills unfold in front of me with my own blade."

"SAY WHAT!" Zero shouted.

This didn't make any sense to Zero. Sigma and Zero had a long line of hatred and contempt for the other. Yet now, Sigma didn't seem to even remember him. Normally, based on how Sigma reacted whenever he saw Zero and X, he would always seem to have his evil smile and sadistic laugh to go along with his persona. But this Sigma seemed calm, cool headed, and collective. Zero stood there in an offensive stance, ready to fight. Inside though, he was confused as fuck. Then again, you would too if your arch rival stood in front of you and seemed to have completely forgot about your existence. It might make you…somewhat depressed. But more or less…confused.

"Come on then Second Zero." Sigma said. "I want to see you in action with my own eyes!"

Zero shook his head and resumed his stance.

"As you wish!" He shouted.

Zero leapt towards him and began to clash swords with Sigma. Sigma blocked Zero's first stroke which went for his body. Sigma swung for his head, but Zero ducked under. Sigma spun around and tried to slash again. Zero side flipped over the slash. He tried to slash Sigma when Sigma was turned around. Sigma used the saber and quickly guarded his back. Sigma then leapt and backflipped backwards to avoid a slash to his legs from Zero. Zero assaulted Sigma with quick, heavy strokes from his saber. Sparks seemed to flash in all directions as the two fought. But that was just the beginning.

Some of the soldiers who nearby the area got out of their Knightmares in order to view the fight that was taking place in front of them. They of course stayed a distance away from the fight, but close enough to watch it. Sigma and Zero we're fighting and incredible speeds. If we we're soldiers, and we got to see this rare performance, we would almost see nothing. Zero and Sigma we're fighting in normal time, but they moved so fast, all we could see would be flashes and glimpses of them appearing once in a while.

Sigma and Zero continued to exchange saber strikes and blows. Zero used his intense speed to dodge most of Sigma's attacks. Sigma at one point tried to crash his saber on his Zero. Zero leapt back over the attack. He then ran over to Sigma and jumped on top of him. Then Zero leapt off of Sigma, doing a side flip. Sigma turned around and tried to strike at him. Zero ducked and avoided the slash, while getting down on the ground to sweep kick Sigma. Sigma backflipped off the ground and avoided Zero's strike. Zero charged forward to swing at Sigma. Sigma blocked the first stroke. He then moved the saber behind him to block another stroke from Zero. Zero and Sigma moved apart from each other and stood there looking at each other.

"Weird." Sigma said. "I don't why and I don't know where this feeling came from, but I feel that I should know you."

Zero said nothing. He had no idea what was going on at the time to know what to say.

"But in the end it doesn't matter." Sigma said. "You are an enemy of the Empire. And you will be vanquished."

"Britannian dog." Zero said.

Sigma fired a shot from his head. Zero flipped over it and began to clash his saber with Sigma. Zero and Sigma continued to slash at each other. Zero clashed his saber while Sigma blocked it with his saber from the top. He then moved it to the side to block a side slash from Zero. Zero then thursted his arm and elbow forward and smacked Sigma in the face. Zero then thursted his foot forward and knocked Sigma down to the ground. Zero sped up over to him and held his saber above him.

"Too easy." Zero said. "I have gotten stronger then."

"Mighty impressive." Sigma said. "I did not expect this much strength."

"Big mistake." Zero said. "The death of a Britannian General will seriously damage your troops morale."

"Doubtful." Sigma said.

With that, Zero attempted to plunge the blade into Sigma. However, an X-Buster came from Zero's side and blasted him, projecting him off the ground towards his teammates. The buster tore straight through his armor, leaving his circuits exposed.

"Zero!" Leviathan shouted as the injured Reploid got up. She helped him to his feet.

As the group managed to get up, they saw Mega Man X walking over to where Sigma was. He was holding the part where his arm had been severed off, but it unfortunately looked like he was still moving. X formed his X-Buster and pointed it at Zero. Zero shook off the damage he had taken and pointed his buster at X.

"The key to any good commander to put his trust in his soldiers." Sigma said. "X had his sights on you for quite awhile. I figure I give him the shot. You did well second Zero. Now I know I should stop going easy on you."

"Easy huh?" Zero said.

Zero picked up the Z-Saber and prepared to fight Sigma again. Before he got that chance to fight though, several plasma shots came from behind X and Sigma. The two Reploids turned around to see a large group of Pantheons unleash an assault on them. Zero turned around in surprise to see the Pantheons begin their attack. X turned around as the thick plasma hit his armor. He turned then back at Zero.

"Are you serious Zero!" He shouted. "You seriously brought back those weapons! After all the time we did to try and deactivate them!"

"WHAT!" Zero shouted. "I didn't even authorize them!"

_I told Lelouch not to use this weapons! It took me forever to deactivate. It was true that Kyoto was using them, but I forbade Lelouch to use those weapons. Their too prejudice and extreme the way they fight. I remember talking to Lelouch after he took the data._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_Lelouch was sitting at his computer looking at all the data that the Hardrive he obtained from Kyoto had. Lelouch was looking at every little schematic he could look at. He was amazed at all the weapons that we're listed there._

"_The data is quite excellent." Lelouch said. "These Pantheon weapons could be useful in bolstering our forces. With these forces who's weapons are capable of destroying enemy Knightmares. These things can be useful indeed."_

"_Hold it Lelouch." Zero said."I don't want you using these weapons."_

"_What is it, Zero?" Lelouch asked as he turned around on his computer._

"_I don't want you using those Pantheons." Zero said._

"_Ask me why I should care Zero?" He asked._

"_Those weapons are prejudice beyond all belief." Zero said. "They execute orders completely without question, but they take everything too far. If you ask for information, they torture individuals in order to get that info. It took us so long to deactivate them. They should stay deactivated." _

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

_He told me later on that he deleted it. Which means…LELOUCH LIED TO ME!_

A communication came out from his comm.

"All Black Knights units! Retreat from the area! Retreat!"

Zero looked on his comm. He then looked in Axl's direction, who had nodded his head and began to fly off. Zero grabbed the injured members and began to flee the scene. Sigma and X simply charged at the units, to which Zero believed that they we're all wiped out. He didn't care. He just choose to keep going as he ran off into the darkness.

**A short chapter. Just enough to add a small fight scene and go into Episode 14.**

**Another blow to Lelouch and Zero's friendship. Zero doesn't like Pantheons because of how many friends he lost to them. Lelouch likes them for expendability and reinforcements. Let's see how this works out.**

**And again Harpuria and Fefnir are beaten by Zero. It really is MMZ all over again.**

**Another Weil Wars chapter will be added next. I'll see you later.**


	38. Chapter 37: The Weil Wars PART 2

"_One man can't protect an entire city." Unknown Hero_

The Geass order was a complete mess after the attack. It had only been a week ago since the massive Reploid force struck at the Geass order, and already things we're beginning to get out of hand. Productivity both on the Siegfried, and of all the available Geass research had been on a halt since the mess was just too massive. Several buildings and towers had been destroyed in the attack, leaving behind a long stretch of ruin. Several back-up database facilities we're also crushed from falling debris. This forced the organization to rely on a single database facility. If the network went down, it would be down for good. The entire computer system would have to go back to square one.

V2 was already steamed enough as it was when the facility came under attack. He was already mad enough for the fact that someone had compromised the security of the entire organization. But the fact that productivity had gone down had made him even more eccentric. V2 was already talking to some of the scientists that he had around Gate; just to be sure Gate wasn't responsible. V2 was currently talking to one of the scientists who was down with him as they surveyed the repair of the Geass order.

"Are you sure that Gate was not responsible for the attack?" V2 asked.

"We are still investigating if he is the one who had caused the incident." He said. "If Gate did, he really covered up the trail well."

"No outbound or inbound communications from his brain?" V2 continued.

"No." He said. "Our scientists managed to get into his brain. On his wireless receiver, we changed the security from…his…whatever…I don't even know what the fuck kind of security was on there…all I know is that it took seven days to break into it. We changed it to a WEP protocol. If he sent a signal, we would know."

V2 left the gaze of the scientist and then returned to monitoring the repairs going on below.

"I think its cause of squad 23." He said. "They went missing awhile back. I would assume probably that they we're ambushed. Afterwards…those Reploids traced the men back here. Besides, if Gate was really an enemy, don't you think he would have betrayed us right there? I mean…we're still alive because of him. He's a hero to us now."

"Hero's always have other motives." V2 said. "Besides…he will be our enemy if he finds out about what we're doing. "

V2 jumped down from where he was and began to walk. The scientist followed him on the bridge they we're on as they continued to survey the recovery effort.

"Gate is a good person." V2 said. "He reorganized our databases to make queries much easier to obtain. His internet security protocols that he wrote are beyond exceptional. His upgrades to the Siegfried's specs have made the weapon a more destructive tool than it was intended. And his loyalty to us is unbound. But, that doesn't make me less suspicious of him. I want you to keep the investigation ongoing, until I know for a fact that he is not guilty."

"Yes sir." He said.

V2 and the scientist went and sat on a bench that they found nearby. After he had sat down on the rubble surrounded seat, V2 put his hands on his chin and began to think.

"While we do so…" he began. "We should at least reward him for his heroism."

"We could…put him at the head of the Siegfried project…and the security administrator." The scientist suggested.

"Nah." V2 said. "I'm adding the specs that he suggested to the Siegfried. But I don't want him to be the head of the project. Some of his weapon designs we're a bit…how should I say…inhumane? Some of the weapons he developed in the past are beyond exceptional killing tools. But I'm not that heartless. And if we put him at the head of security, if he is causing these attacks, we'll never get close enough for us to prove it. Something…something good…but not where we can't analyze him."

"Well…" a Britannian pilot said as he approached V2. "You can do whatever the hell you want with him. All I know is that our defenses here aren't strong enough to resist another attack like that. We lost over a hundred people; some of them damn good pilots. Several Knightmare storage warehouses were hit…so we're low on units right now. We're going to need reinforcements in order to take on another assault like that. And we can't ask the military…seeing as this organization isn't supposed to be known by the regulars. We'd have to talk to Charles about getting more…"

"That's it!" V2 said. "I thought of a use for him."

"Gate sir?" The scientist asked.

"Yes." V2 said to the scientist. "I have already seen Gate's negotiational skills. He is very skills when it comes to speaking to a crowd, business, logics, and or otherwise. Gate could be a excellent speaker on my behalf for the King."

"Let him see the King V2?" The commander asked.

"In order for us to have troops…" V2 began. "We need to have Charles send over certain units who Charles will know will keep their mouths shut. People who Charles has monitored; right under their noses, with or without their knowledge. However, it is a pain to convince him to relay troops to us, since the more people who know about this location, the worse off we are. Gate seems fairly skilled with his words. Why not send him?"

"For a person like him to see the King…" a soldier began. "This would be an honor. I'm sure Gate won't mind at all."

"It's better than that." V2 said. "While Gate is away, we can keep his transmissions from his brain monitored at all times. Gate is not out of my suspicion that I will let him move about as he pleases. All of the people there who will be onboard the plane will be told to keep a strict eye on him. If they have any reason that he may be a traitor, they are to terminate him on site. At the same time, we can also monitor him directly."

"With Gate away from the base…" the Scientist said. "If an attack we're to come, Gate wouldn't be there to defend us. We would all be wiped out…except for you my lord. That would be utmost proof that Gate was not responsible. Especially if in the area where a transmission was sent was anywhere near Gate, we would know it is him."

"Yeah." A soldier said. "That attack could have been how he planned it too. Buying our loyalty by defending us…then backstabbing us without us knowing. It's perfect."

"Yes." V2 said.

"Seems convincing enough to me." The scientist said. "I will go inform Gate about this…"

"I'd rather I do it sir." He said. "Gate is a loyal person." If a leader or high ranking authority member we're to give this to him…he will gain the insight that he is of importance…when really…it's just a rouse in order to make him that way. That way…he'll do it without a doubt in his mind. I will go and give this issue to him directly."

"Are you sure?" the soldier said.

"If Gate intends harm to me…" V2 began as he walked off. "He'll find that his efforts will be…futile."

V2 walked away from the two people and began the search for the Reploid at his base. After about fifteen minutes of searching, he saw Gate coordinating efforts on the repairs for the base. Gate stood there as he carefully made sure everything is put in exactly as he saw. V2 approached him through the mass of people, vehicles, and Knightmares.

"I guess you convinced them to let you lead the repair effort?" V2 asked. "First the head of the client servers…then of the network…and now…this."

"Ahh…" Gate gasped as he turned around. "Master V2. What brings you all the way over here?"

"I would like to make you an offer Gate." V2 said. "Follow me."

"Yes sir." Gate said.

Gate walked away from the area and began to follow V2. V2 and Gate met at a small park café (at least it looked like a park…and at least served coffee). V2 got a small cup of tea and then sat down on a bench alongside Gate.

"You have been a great help you know." He said while sipping. "You have really made it a lot easier to get everything done. Not to mention your weapon designs for the Siegfried and Knightmare frames are…superb. I'm actually sort of glad we took the time to let you have a chance around here."

"You are most indeed welcome V2." Gate said.

"Tell me…" He asked. "Have you had any thoughts of making a name for yourself here?"

"Well…" Gate said while putting his arm on his chest. "Forgive me for my arrogance…but I believe that I have made myself quite a name already."

"That is true." V2 said. "What I was thinking was more on the…royal side."

"Gain royal status?" Gate asked.

"Right now…" V2 said. "The Geass order is on the state of collapse. Whoever that madman was…his army of Reploids have done severe setbacks to my organization. If we are attacked like that again…we won't survive. Right now…you're the one thing keeping this place secure."

"One man can't protect a whole city my lord." Gate asked.

"I know." V2 said. "I have plans to search for who these Reploids are…and the madman who was the leader of them. And then…wipe them out."

V2 got up and looked at Gate.

"To do that…" He continued. "I need to have a sizable army. One that can withstand the horde he sent at us…and punch through it. I need a force that can crush enemies at the sound of my voice. Rolo and you are skilled…but not enough to stop all of them."

"So ask the military to send a force here." Gate said, thinking the answer was obvious.

"This place is supposed to be secret Gate." V2 said. "I can't just have any military force come here. To do that…I need the support of the King. The King will know which military units to send. I would not. Charles sees all. He will know who to send."

Gate seemed really confused at the way V2 was talking.

"Wha…what does this have to do with me?" He asked.

"Gate…I want to ask you a personal favor." V2 said. "I want you to go the mainland, before the throne of Charles. I want you to personally request reinforcements for this sector."

"ME!" Gate shouted. "BEFORE THE KING MY LORD!"

"Charles is a close friend of mine." V2 said. "This place…is as important to him…as it is important to me."

"Surely…" Gate said…clearly trying to be modest. "This is such an honor. But I do not know if I can accept it. There must be someone around here who is more deserving…like you my lord."

"I must oversee the defense of here right now." V2 said. "This place needs me right now. You have already done so much. I'd rather not impose. Take this as a sort of downtime. I can manage from here on out."

Gate was still in shock over this. After a few minutes of reasoning with it in his head, he calmed down and then looked at his master.

"You are very kind my lord." He said. "Very well…I will go. But…I would like to make a personal request for you."

"You may ask." V2 said. "Pending on what you ask…I may grant it."

Gate pulled up a window in his eyes. He began to go over a text file. After a few seconds…he looked down back at V2.

"I have been looking at a lot of interesting things that this organization researches." Gate said. "But the one thing I cannot figure out is this thing that you people call Geass. You claim it…in this text file I have…to be the power of God. I wish to know more of this Geass. That is all."

"Such an unusual request." V2 said. "But I guess it's of your nature of a scientist. All right then Gate…I will grant this request. Hey…if you perform well…I may even give you a contract."

"I have absolutely no idea what you meant by that." Gate said. "But I take it this must be an extreme honor. Very well then. I will accept that."

"Then get your things ready." V2 said.

Gate gave V2 a modest bow and then floated off to his quarters.

**WEP if anyone is wondering is a Wi-Fi internet access security protocol. The reason it was emphasized that Gate's transmissions would be compromised is that WEP is practically the weakest form of Wi-Fi security. Seriously…if you using WEP…switch to WPAv2.**

**Looks like Weil hit the Geass order harder than they thought. Wonder if they will survive. Well obviously they will…I said there would be a Code Rockman R2.**

**Reploids with Geasses. The epicness. Maybe Zero will even get a Geass.**


	39. Chapter 38: Recession

"_Very well. When this over, I swear to you that there shall be no more illusion. No tricks." Kreia – Darth Traya_

The battle raged on for two more hours, leaving dead Britannians, ruined Pantheons, and many fallen Black Knights members. Zero and the other high grade Reploids had departed from the area, while the other members continued to thin Britannian lines and prevent them from reaching where the Black Knights CP was. Ohgi was still moving around the area trying to get into contact with Lelouch, but had no luck reaching him for the last fifteen minutes.

"Zero!" Ohgi shouted. "Come in Zero! Where are you?"

"Ohgi…" a woman's voice said over the radio. "It's C.C."

"C.C." Ohgi said. "Where's Zero?"

"Zero's here right now, but he's unable to move right now." C.C. began. "Order a retreat. If we continue to stay here, we'll get slaughtered."

"Uhh…okay." Ohgi said.

Ohgi turned to see Diethard turn the corner right next to him.

The truth of the battle is that Lelouch was able to move. He was just in a state of pure shock right now. Something had happened to him that he was refusing to tell C.C. who was right next to him. All he was doing at the time was just staring at his helmet, refusing to acknowledge C.C. next to him.

"Is this what you wanted!" C.C. shouted at one point.

Lelouch didn't even respond to her.

"Look at you." She continued. "You're so shook up that you can't even issue orders! Cornelia would have…"

"Listen to me." Lelouch said all of a sudden. "My hand gun is missing. Whoever has it now must have taken It from me when I was unconscious."

C.C. stopped talking. There we're two good reasons why. First of all, Lelouch wasn't talking for awhile now so this was very sudden. The second was…a breach of security.

"If that's true…" C.C. said very slowly. "It means whoever took it also saw your face."

"There we're at least two of them." Lelouch said. "One who shot the gun…and the other who got shot. The pool of blood confirms this."

"You we're awake?" C.C. asked.

"Not totally." Lelouch said. "I just saw figures that resembled people. That's all."

"Let's go." C.C. said. "We've spent too much time here."

XXXXXXXXXX

Lelouch and the Black Knights after a quick reorganization, managed to escape from the area and return to the underground fortress they made so long ago. Lelouch sat on the bed in his room and attempted to calm down from the whole ordeal. While he did, Zero walked into the room, with his saber in his hand. Not ignited. He stared at Lelouch very angrily.

"What the fuck did I say about using Pantheons?" Zero said.

"Here it goes." Lelouch said…in a tone that indicated he knew this was going to happen.

"You lied to me." Zero said. "You told me you dismantled them."

"I tell you many things." Lelouch said. "Not all of them are true. The same way I tell the Black Knights things."

"Why?" Zero said. "I can understand why the Black Knights…but I've been with you from the start. I at least deserve the respect of you telling me everything that is going on. Hell, I'm even a classmate with you."

"We needed the men." Lelouch said. "Britannia outmatches us in both numbers and skill. When I obtained the data of the Pantheons, I thought this would be the breakthrough."

"I told you their dangerous!" Zero said. "These machines don't judge between civilian and enemy. They'll fire on anyone if you let them fight on their own. Did you even consider that!"

"I did." Lelouch said. "The problem is our lack of soldiers. The mere fact the Pantheons…while perform their job to an extreme that I haven't seen before…they are…according to Kyoto…extremely cheap and durable to manufacture. This is something we need in order to continue our rebellion. We can't fight without support of our troops. At least with that can continue the rebellion."

Zero thought about it. Sure…they needed the men to replace the ones lost at Narita…but this wasn't the way he had intended. In his mind…all he could think of is "war is hell."

"Don't ever leave me in the dark, Lelouch." Zero said.

"Very well. When this over, I swear to you that there shall be no more illusion. No tricks." Lelouch said.

Zero looked at Lelouch with fury. But after a few minutes…he put his saber away and left the room. As he left the room, Ciel passed by him. She immediately noticed the stress he was in.

"Zero…are you…" She began.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning…the gang me up as they usually did in school. While Zero was filling out stuff for his homework, Nina brought up an interesting request that she wanted to see Princess Euphiema.

"Okay…" Zero said as he put his stuff. "You…the little commoner girl…wants to see…the Princess of the entire empire?"

"I just wanted to thank her…" Nina said in a soft voice.

"She risked her life to protect her during the hotel jacking." Millay said. "She stood up there…and said…I am Euphiema of the Royal Empire."

"Seriously?" Suzaku asked.

"Man you know as much as me right now." Zero said. "What a humble princess."

"I know." Millay said.

"I'd like to meet her too." Leval said.

"Good luck." Zero said…picking up a newspaper.

"Why would you want to meet her?" Millay said.

"She's a princess." Leval said. "I could marry into royalty."

"I doubt with such impure thoughts that you will ever meet her." Nunally said.

Because such things never are said by Nunally before, Zero had to put down his paper to make sure it was Nunally talking rather than someone who sounded like her. After that, he simply put the paper back up.

"Impure!" Leval shouted.

Leval put his head down. After that, he got back up.

"That's a lot coming from you Nunally." Leval said.

"The fact it came from Nunally meant it was a lot." Zero said over his paper.

"You're on my side though right Madam Pres…" Leval continued as he lowered his head to her crotch.

"Nunally saw right through you and so did I." Millay said, using a rolled up piece of paper to push the perverted young man back up to the chair. Everyone began to laugh at the student.

"Anyway…I'd like to meet Princess Euphiema myself." Nunally said. "What about you Suzaku?"

"Me!" Suzaku said in a surprised voice.

"Is there a problem?" Nina said.

"Well…" Suzaku began. He still needed to keep the fact he was an actual military Knight a secret for the time being. "She is a princess and we're just regular people. What about you Zio…"

"The corruption of politics and the people who fulfill the roles of it is not for my concern." Zero said.

Suzaku was going to ask Zero why his serious response towards them, but then the phone rang. Since the phone was closest to Suzaku, he was the first one to reach over to it and pick it up.

"Hello." He said as soon as the receiver reached his ear.

While Zero was reading, he could hear Lelouch's voice through the receiver saying hello back. Zero silently moved his foot to the phone line wire. The hacking chips within his system activated. Zero saw a screen prompt in his vision that was only visible to him. Within two seconds, he hacked into the line and caught the electronic signals heading out to the Black Knights base. Zero kept his head and body behind the "Britannia Editorial."

"Suzaku…" Zero heard. The screen on his vision was a single bar. As soon as it picked up noise flowing through the wire, the bar moved up and down. "IS there…anything unusual there?"

"Yeah." Suzaku said…serious at first.

Zero was able to pick up a gulp on Lelouch's end.

"You're not here with us." Suzaku continued. "You have been cutting class a lot recently. You need to take school more seriously."

"…right." Lelouch said. "This is coming from mister honor student."

"I mean what's the point of going to the same school if you're not here to be with us?" Suzaku said.

"Going to a fancy school?" Zero asked, still behind the paper.

"Right." Lelouch said, over the phone. "Look…can you tell Nunally that I'll be home late tonight?"

"More like every night…AAAAHHHH!" Suzaku began.

Zero looked up to see Suzaku currently being attacked by the cat. Zero watched the escalade for a few minutes before shrugging his shoulders and going back to his paper.

"What was that?" Lelouch said, over the phone.

"Nothing!" Suzaku shouted. "Arthur…stop it!"

It took a few minutes to get the cat off Suzaku before he was panting and taking a lot of breaths. Everyone in the room was quiet after that. The only sounds the emanated from the room now where the pages of the newspaper that Zero was flipping through.

"Hmm…" Zero said. "The Phillies won."

XXXXXXXXXX

Lelouch was still in his room at the Black Knight's base when he had called. He turned off his cell phone as soon as the call with him and Suzaku ended.

"Hmm…" Lelouch said in his room as he turned off his cell phone. "That clears out the school."

"So that means…" C.C. said as she rose from the couch.

"Right." Lelouch said. "He doesn't suspect anything about me. That eliminates one group."

"Aside from the Japan Liberation Front…" C.C. began as she laid back down on the couch nearby Lelouch. "I can't think of anyone else who could have been out there."

"Someone from the Japan Liberation front could have survived." Lelouch said.

"And they only stole your gun?" C.C. asked.

It wouldn't have surprised Lelouch…but it was too unrealistic.

"Any chance that one of the Britannian Reploids found it?" C.C. asked.

"No." Lelouch said. "Besides, if they did, I can't really talk to Zero right now anyway. I made him mad on the account of using Pantheons."

"You do know a lot of Zero's friends at his world we're killed?" C.C. said.

Lelouch turned around as C.C. said that.

"I knew it was going to hurt him." Lelouch said. "Sadly…we needed the firepower. Anyway…I sent Ohgi to look at the Black Market right now to see if he can find out anything. At the same time…we sent Axl under cover in the Japanese slums to see if he can find something about it. It'll take time…but we'll figure out what is going on. There's something else…"

Lelouch put his fingers to his mouth.

"I thought I saw Shirley in the area…" Lelouch said.

"Oh…that slut who kissed you…" C.C. said.

Anger sparked immediately into Lelouch's head.

"Shut up!" Lelouch shouted.

"Just making sure I got the right girl…you horny punk." C.C. said.

XXXXXXXXXX

The R&D division's day continued as normal. X was helping out Iris out as she continued to enter in the programming logistics data into the R&D supercomputers. Iris was still new to Britannia so X tried to wean her in. He still had yet to inform her the fact that Zero was working alongside the Black Knights…but he figured this was not the best place to do so. For right now…it was better that she did not know. While she entered in the data, she and Alia worked to repair X's arm.

"C'mon X…" Iris said as she placed in a new arm in the socket on X's shoulder. "I thought you we're skilled at this."

"Hehe…" X said. "You know…up close combat is not my specialty."

"The famous Mega Man X…" Iris said. "I'm hoping this doesn't usually happen often."

X just stood silent as he let his mind wander for a bit.

"Say Iris…" X said. "Do you remember anything? Like…who placed you in the capsule and stuff?"

Iris looked up at X as she began to weld his new arm in.

"Not really." She said. "The last thing I remember before you opening up the capsule was this bright light…I remember during the time the light appeared and you opened the capsule was a series of…"

Iris stood silent for a few seconds. X couldn't tell if it was cause she stopped talking… or the fact the Hydro spanner was too loud…or the fact that Serges in the background was blaring "Paradise City" by Guns and Roses.

"Well…" X said.

"You know what…" Iris said. "I really don't want to talk about it. They weren't…pleasant."

"Not pleasant?" X asked. "As in…"

"X…leave her alone." Alia said. "I asked her about it too. She talked about it for a few minutes and then went into some form of shock."

"Are you alright Iris?" X asked.

"It was scary." She said. "That's all."

X was about to ask something…but then he decided not to.

"Hey X…" Iris asked. "Have you seen Zero anywhere?"

"Zero?" X asked.

X turned to the side where Iris couldn't see him. He looked right at Alia. Alia nodded to X, telling him not to tell.

"Not really." X said. "I'll try to keep an eye out for him…but so far not luck…"

X couldn't continue because the moment he did, Count Lloyd kicked down the door to the R&D lab. In his hands…there we're several Pantheon bodies. Most of these we're the ones that Sigma and X had destroyed at the battle at the docks.

"Coming through…" He said. "Anyone want to give a mad scientist a hand? I wasn't hired here for lifting weights you know?"

"Lloyd!" X shouted. "What are you doing? I thought I asked those to be scraped!"

"Yes…I know." Lloyd said. "But I need something to start with before I start building Reploids. I need to at least get used to the technology. Iris…be a dear and give me a hand with some of these parts?"

"Okay!" Iris said. "Alia…I trust you can finish here?"

"Sure." Alia said as she went over to X's broken arm and continued to fix it. As they did, Iris went over through some of the mass of scrap and found a severed arm. She picked it up and handed it to Lloyd…who was busy trying to move a whole Pantheon body into the room. He looked at her with the dumbest look he could give.

"This joke Iris is older than the Eleven traditions." Lloyd said.

X did a face-palm.

"This joke is older than me." X said.

"Just thought we could use a laugh." Iris said as she started picking up scrap and bringing it in.

"What is all of this for?" X asked.

"Weapon production!" Lloyd said. "At least…that's what General Sigma said. He figures the best way to counter the Reploids with Zero is use the core memory from these machines they used against us. Besides…I need a base to figure out how to produce Reploids anyway so I figure start with these. Serges! I need data decryption with these Reploids immediately."

"Yes sir!" Serges said as he turned off the music.

"More weapons…" X said. "Perfect."

"Your arm's finished X." Alia said.

X got up from the table and began to move his arm around to see if Alia had did the job right. Alia walked over to him, held her arms together while X looked at his arm.

"Well…" She began.

"It's perfect." X said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXX

"In the last few operations…" General Dolton began as he and Gilford spoke in the conference room where Cornelia and Euphiema had gathered. "We have been noticing a chain of events that are similar. They have all been targeting you milady."

"Removing the head of an empire is a classic tactic Dolton." Cornelia said as she and her sister sat on their thrones.

"Zero is not just fighting Britannia." Dolton said. "He seems to have a deep hatred from the Royal Family. He has already killed Prince Clovis. He wants blood."

Euphie stayed silent the whole time as she began to again think about the hotel incident. She again had the same thoughts about Lelouch in the guise of Zero with his gun pointed right at her.

_Euphiema…you we're willing to sacrifice yourself for the good of the commoners. You haven't changed…_

"Careful Euphiema." Cornelia said as she got up and put her hand on her face. "I don't want to have a repeat of the hotel incident."

"Princess Cornelia…" Gilford said. "Why not assign a Knight to Euphiema?"

"A Knight?" She asked.

"Yes." Gilford said. "If we assign one Knight to be a permanent Sentimental, we can build a whole unit around her."

"Might I suggest General Sigma?" Dolton said as his eyes shifted towards the bald headed soldier. "The man is a monster with his beam saber. He can even thrash Knightmares into oblivion."

"Nah." Sigma said. "My position is better off on the field commanding my soldiers and leading them into battle. The position of Knight isn't suited for my tastes."

"Whatever you say General." Dolton said. "It's up to the Princess anyway."

XXXXXXXXXX

Lelouch was walking in the hallways from his school. He still had to find out where his gun was. It was imperative at this point. While he wandered from one end of the school to the other, his phone rang. Lelouch answered to hear Zero at the end.

"Shirley's gone missing." He said. "I can't find her anywhere."

"You serious?" Lelouch said. "Have you been looking into this? How long have you known?"

"Earlier this morning." Zero said. "I went over to her house. Her mom's worried. This could be bad."

"Don't jump to conclusions!" Lelouch said. "There's still a chance that it was…"

"The mathematical equation that can form from millions of pixels at one time forming a series of colors on a display screen with static that can coincidentally look like someone you know is approximately 0.34715…"

"Okay!" Lelouch shouted. "I don't need the numbers for this…where do you think she has gone!"

"You're smart." Zero said sharply. "You figured out a way to conceal Pantheons from me! Figure this out yourself."

And with that sharp comment, Zero hung up the phone. Lelouch grunted angrily and dialed the number to his office where C.C. was.

_Damn it Zero…this is no time to be fucking with me like this!_

XXXXXXXXXX

The R&D lab continued to be active as usual. Iris and Serges began to decode the Pantheon parts after they had made repairs. Cecile and Lloyd continued to monitor the Lancelot's performance data.

"This thing about saving people's lives." Cecile said as Lloyd continued to hammer at the keyboard. "At first I thought it was just him being sensitive. But now it's becoming an obsession."

"What's wrong with being obsessed about saving lives?" Iris said.

"It's not like it's anything bad." Lloyd said. "His performance data is still solid. What's there to worry about?"

Lloyd and Cecile continued to talk about Suzaku's well being. The focus mainly fixed towards Iris, Serges, and Alia…who continued to work on the Pantheon parts as they we're scattered all among the area. Iris continued to work on the computer…but she was very down.

_I don't get it…where can you be Zero…X and Alia are here…even Serges…and he's the strangest one yet to be here…seeing as he was a maverick for the X-Hunters…he doesn't even remember being an X-Hunter…but where are you…_

Iris's thoughts we're cut short as she looked up to see the door open where the R&D lab entrance was. X turned as he continued to carefully duplicate one of his own parts (because of Lloyd's tremendous feat in being able to perfectly duplicate one part…X was now interested in seeing if Lloyd could actually keep to his promise about creating Reploids). X turned around to see a violet armored reploid with a Gatling gun attached to his shoulder, and with a V like visor for a head. It was Vile.

"Ahhh…Vile." Lloyd said. "What is a pilot of the Britannian army gracing us with his presence for?"

"I'm come here as an errant to General Sigma." Vile said. "That's all you need to know. I want to know how the progress on the Pantheon decoding is going."

"The data is being decrypted as we speak Vile." Lloyd said. "We should have everything you need to begin the production of these machines as we speak…"

"This is taking too long scientist." Vile said. "We need to obtain this data now. General Sigma wants us to have a counter in case Zero tries to attack us. Their beam cannons destroyed Knightmares by themselves."

"Hold it Vile." X said. "Since when did you command the R&D division…or me for that matter."

Vile perked his head towards X. A bright light consumed him and he reappeared in the human form (obviously…Sigma was handing this program out to all the Britannian Reploids). Vile was in a Modern Warfare (not the game…our generation) type cameo...and a breath mask and helmet. On Vile'soutfit we're several medals and a captain badge.

"See this!" Vile said. "Apparently…my piloting against Zero, protecting the Viceroy, taking command of a squad and leading a counter attack as soon as their command officer was killed…and the deaths of eighteen Black Knights members in a single encounter got me the rank of a Captain. I have three silver stars, a commander's ropes, and a legion of merit. I outrank all of you right now… even you X. Maybe you should worry about ranking up a bit rather than slaying the Red Knight."

"Who's the Red Knight?" Iris said…with immediate notice.

"He's the…" Vile began.

X immediately put his hand on Vile's month. Lucky for him…Iris was walking up the stairs and had no line of sight to where X was. This prevented her suspicions as she went up.

"Who is he?" She asked.

"You mean she doesn't know?" Vile said as he shook X's arm off of him. "Typical woman."

"What was that supposed to mean?" Cecile shouted.

"Whatever." Vile said."Don't you worry woman. He's just some really powerful Reploid. He's no threat. The only reason we haven't wasted him yet is because he's so god damn fast."

"Vile!" X said.

"Watch your tone." He said. "You may be favored by the Empire…but I am a captain and therefore outrank you. If it wasn't for the fact that your one of our only Reploids who favor the same fighting style as the Red Knight…I'd write a report on you so harsh…you'd be better off being a private."

"Look here!" X said. "We are doing are best to get the Pantheon parts up. They may not be ready for the next few days…but we can get them up and running before Zero strikes again?"

"Zero?" Iris shouted.

"Not the Zero we know." X said. "The revolutionary. I think you should leave now Vile."

"For your sake; and the sake of this entire division…you better get them up soon." Vile said as he turned back into a Reploid and walked out.

X simply watched Vile as he left and crunched his fist together.

_Looks like Vile's anger and racism didn't change when his memory faded._

XXXXXXXXXX

Lelouch…as Zero expected…decided to find a way to figure out where his friend had headed off to. Earlier in the day…Lelouch had Geassed his friend and told her to stay in front of the door due to the fact the room…as he made her think…had to be fumigated. C.C. and Lelouch began to search through their friends materials hoping to find something. C.C. was moving through the underwear drawer as she held a white panty in her hand.

"I can't believe you have degraded me to this." C.C. said as she began to stroll through the underwear drawer for Shirley. "Why am I the one who has to dig through women's underwear?"

"I'd rather it you than me." Lelouch said.

"Pansy." She said, rolling her eyes. "You should have done this solo. She would have been thrilled to know that the man she loved went through her…"

"That's my business." Lelouch said. "Besides…most normal women would consider that a turn off."

"Making a big deal over nothing." C.C. said. "Well there's no sign of the gun in here. And her diary only goes up to the fourteenth."

"Fourteenth?" Lelouch said. "That's the day after the attack of Narita…"

As Lelouch went through her stuff…he found a train book in her room. He opened it up to see that the 8:43 train for Narita was circled. It was clear then where she had gone to.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Black Knights we're still celebrating the victory that they had achieved at the docks. Even though they had utterly failed to capture the Viceroy…the sheer numbers Britannia lost compared to them was considered a overall military victory. They stood around the conference table as the members talked about the battle that had happened.

"Man…" Tamaki said. "We we're so close. We almost had her."

"Don't worry." Kallen said. "Next time I'll beat that White Knightmare and that mystery pilot."

"Don't sweat it." Kento said. "Tamaki got thrashed in the first minute."

Many of the members roared with laughter while Tamaki yelled at them. Ohgi stood around and stayed silent most of the time. Kallen was the first one to notice his distress.

"The JLF warship…" Ohgi said. "Why'd it blow up?"

Kallen turned her head towards him.

"It self-destructed." Tamaki said.

"We did contact them and said we would help them." Ohgi said.

"Yeah." Tamaki said. "Hey I know why they wanted to help. They wanted to see his face!"

Tamaki just roared with laughter as he downed more alcohol from his drink.

"It's just that…" Ohgi said

"That the timing was too convenient." Diethard said. "So let me ask you something…what would you propose you would do if Zero was the one who set off the explosion?"

"Just what are you saying?" Kallen said.

"Yeah." Tamaki said. "I heard you got gutless and ran away. A cowardly Brit like yourself has a lot of ca'jones talking to his superiors like that."

"I was speaking in the Hypothetical sense." Diethard said. "I wanted to see your responses that's all. I make the assessments. That's my job is it not Ohgi?"

XXXXXXXXXX

While Diethard talked to members, Signas and the other Reploids stayed off to the side. Signas stayed by himself in the command room. In his hand we're photos of the Maverick Hunter wars with the whole team. Signas had his hat off as he looked through them. While he did, Douglas and Marino entered the room.

"Whatcha doing boss?" Douglas asked.

"Nothing." He said. "Just down that's all."

"Why?" Marino asked.

"We're labeled as Mavericks…the Hunters are divided…and the world is not as we know it now." Signas said. "What's there not to be depressed about?"

"That may be." Douglas said. "At least we're all here."

Signas turned around and put the photos away.

"Here's what I want to know." Signas asked. "We are Mavericks now. Yet we are fighting simply to free an empire. We fight alongside humans against humans…just to liberate something. Doesn't this seem not like a Maverick at all? Why does it seem different than I thought it would be?"

"You really want to know?" Phantom said as he suddenly appeared.

"Phantom?" Signas asked. "You know?"

"I do." Phantom said.

"Then tell us." Marino said.

"Because there is no label anymore of Maverick or non-Maverick." Phantom said. "You are freed from such labels."

And with that, Phantom left the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

**When I was writing this chapter…I got bored and actually did the math for the equation Zero gave. The math is 150,000,000 (Pixels on the screen), Divided by 756 (Number of colors approximately), Divided by 3 (Primary colors). Do the math to see the probability.**

**I'm wondering if I should alter another thing for Geass. Anyone want to see what would happen for this Shirley never got her memory erased? Or should I stop changing the story?**

**So because of the Reploid Persona's…there is no such thing as Mavericks now. Those who believe in this are people who cannot adjust to the new times.**

**Looks like Zero hasn't cooled down yet. Anger was always one of his problems.**

**Looks like Iris is getting suspicious.**


	40. Chapter 39: Old Model, New Duds

"_Zero…I believe in you Zero…" Ciel_

As soon as Lelouch had determined the location of where Shirley had most likely gone…he left school as soon as he could. Tagging along with him was his personal contractor…C.C. It was on the same train where he had made his appearance earlier…when the Black Knights had first formed. Lelouch had not said much when he boarded. He kept most of these things to himself. As the train rode towards Narita, he kept silent and ignored most of C.C.'s questions. The buildings that passed by from the train ride kept to his amusement.

In the next few cars over, Zero and Ciel we're also there. Lelouch figured it was better to have groups looking in the vicinity of where Shirley could be. Zero was wearing a black button up shirt and a white T-shirt and black jeans…while Ciel was wearing a blue blouse and a yellow sundress. Ciel's hair was alos out of a ponytail and flowing long and down to her shoulders. Ciel was kept in the dark about most of the situation…but Zero was fully aware.

"So…" C.C. began…having full knowledge that the questions she was going to ask would aggravate him. "This girl…Shirley…do you love her?"

"…Don't know." Lelouch said after waiting five seconds to respond.

"Do you hate her?" C.C. asked.

"…I find her a bit annoying…but I don't know." Lelouch said.

"Then why are we going to Narita?" C.C. asked.

"You know why." Lelouch said. "Because there is a possibility that she may have discovered who I am."

"What if she really does know?" C.C. asked. "Are you going to kill her?"

Lelouch perked up when he heard that. To be honest…he never really thought about that possibility until now.

"If you have someone you don't want to lose…" C.C. continued. "You best keep them at a distance."

"Is…that…from experience?" Lelouch asked.

"No." C.C. said. "It's a way of life."

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Zero and Ciel we're sitting in a car a few rows over.

"So why are we looking for this girl?" Ciel asked.

"According to Zero…" Zero said. "There is a strong possibility that this girl may have got caught up battle at the docks a few nights before. At the time…Zero was knocked out so he couldn't have done anything to prevent this."

"So wait…" Ciel said. "How did she get caught up all in this?"

"Hell if I know." Zero said. "Besides…it'll be a good way for us to get out of the base. Especially you. You've been looking pale lately."

"Well excuse me for being trapped in a cave or transport all day while you get to go to school!" Ciel shouted.

"…right." Zero said. "This could be good for both us. After all…we will then be able to search by ourselves."

"Us two!" Ciel said. "Alone?"

"Pretty much." Zero said. "What?" Did you want other people?"

Ciel face turned completely red as turned her entire body away from Zero to hide the redness. Zero attempted to lean over and see her face. Ciel kept her hands in front of her face to seal him from seeing her face.

"Uhh…Ciel…" Zero began. "You okay?"

Ciel shook her head to get herself back together and then looked towards Zero with a smile.

"Yeah." Ciel said. "I'm just really excited."

XXXXXXXXXX

Phantom was busy practicing some form of meditation in his room. He had lit several candles in the room. He was humming a series of Japanese samurai meditation chants and performing several different versions of combat techniques under the light of the candles. As he performed, Signas made several knocks on his door. Phantom opened his eyes (because the entire time while he meditated, his eyes we're closed) and simply glared in the direction of the door.

"The door is open." He said.

Signas pressed the door button and opened it up Phantom continued to stare in the direction of the candles as he used his hand to put out each and every one of them. Signas walked in as he watched Phantom do this.

"I'm sorry." He said. "Am I…disturbing something?"

"Just a meditation ritual I do to keep me relaxed." Phantom said. "And I would like to get back to it at some point. But you came here with questions…correct?"

"Yes I did." Signas said. "I would like to answer them…if you have the time."

"Very well." Phantom said. "What is it that drives you?"

"I want to ask about what you said earlier." Signas said. "You said I was free. I have no idea what you even meant when you said that. What did you mean?"

"Is the truth so blind to you that you are unable to comprehend when it is given to you?" Phantom said. "I suppose I will have to explain this to you. Sit down."

Signas saw several small matts that we're lined on the ground. Signas sat down Indian style on one of them and saw as Phantom did the same on the one that was directly in front of Signas.

"So…" He asked. "What do you desire to know?"

"I want to know what you meant when you said…I am free." Signas said. "What did you mean?

Phantom stood still and closed his eyes as Signas asked him that. After a few seconds, he opened them back up again.

"Do you feel…different lately?" Phantom asked.

"Different?" Signas said.

"Do you feel your personality is different from that as before?" Phantom said.

"Explain." Signas said.

"Look at the Reploids among you that you know." Phantom said. "Everyone of them has been doing things that they have not been normally doing. Zero himself…despite the fact it is to maintain a identity here in Britannia and exist here in the field. Axel and Leviathan have taken an extreme interest in one another…"

"They're dating!" Signas asked.

"Signas…under normal circumstance…would you have had an outburst like that?" Phantom asked.

Signas perked his head up and put his hand to his mouth. Even he found it hard to believe he had an outburst like that. It was…a human outburst.

"Your expression tells me that you would have never done so." Phantom said. "Yes…they told me not to tell anyone…but yes…they're at a lunch date right now. The Human Simulation program has done its wonders…but it's not entirely that."

"Then what happened!" Signas asked. "Are we Maverick…or are we still a Reploid?"

"Your neither." Phantom said.

Signas just looked at him, stunned.

"The power of free will and choice all began when Reploids began the use of copy chips." Phantom said. "When copy-chips we're introduced to Reploids…that's where it had all began. You all gained your freewill from the copy chips. You we're able to choose whether or not you wanted to become a Maverick…or remain loyal. You didn't have that choice until while we had the copy chips installed. Why the humans installed them to Reploids who can't even use the ability to copy is beyond me…I guess for upgrade purposes. You people temporarily stopped the creation of them…but in the end…you we're installed with them. And then…when you came into here…wherever here is honestly…you all became installed with the human simulation device within each other's system. The human simulation device allows you to interact with the world with human parts that you are all able to control whether you need them or not. But the brain you receive is still shaped exactly like the human brain within humans. Thus your freewill is extended beyond that your cybernetic CPU can handle. "

Signas just looked there stunned.

"Whether you asked for this or not, this is now your fate." Phantom said. "Does this anger you?"

"…No." Signas said. "I just don't know whether to call this a blessing or curse. Back when we fought Mavericks…everything was black and white. You we're good…they we're evil. Everything is just…different now."

"That's for you to decide." Phantom said. "Me…I don't care about it one way or another. It actually lets me think more perceptively about fighting…rather than having a series of text commands tell me what to do. The way I look at it, this is a blessing for me…I can think of strategies and plans that I couldn't think of earlier."

Signas stood there silent.

"Here." Phantom said as he grabbed a TV remote. "If you need further proof of this…watch this."

Phantom turned on the TV. To Signas' shock, he saw several news reporters and photographers scrambling towards a bald headed man with a red flowing cape. That man was of course, Sigma. The crowd was gathered outside of the government building. Flashes of pictures we're being taken while several microphones we're piled all around him. Sigma though…did not look annoyed or worried at all.

"General Sigma…" A reporter said as he went over to him. "How are the Britannian efforts in capturing the terrorist Zero progressing?"

"Efforts to capture the man known as Zero are still continuing as planned." Sigma said. "Our investigation has been delayed due to attacks on the JLF…and the two counter attacks by the Black Knights…but we will be continuing the Investigation as soon we or reorganized and ready to go."

"Rumors from soldiers who returned from Narita indicated the Black Knights have gained access to Knightmare frames." A Reporter said. "Is this true?"

"Yes." Sigma said to the crowd's shock. "It seems the Black Knights must have acquired them recently…though we are still unsure how. Not to worry though…their numbers are significantly lower than ours…and their tech is nowhere near our standards."

"One of the higher officers said that the pilot of the new Britannian super weapon Lancelot is piloted by an Eleven?" He said. "Is this true?"

"I am afraid I am unable to release that information to the public." Sigma said. "Besides, even if there was, if he is doing in job in protecting your lives…what does it matter if he is Britannian or Eleven?"

Several other questions we're asked to Sigma; and Sigma answered them all honestly. Signas just stood at the TV…dumb struck.

"I trust this is enough to suffice your questions?" Phantom asked.

"Im…im…impossible." He stuttered.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lelouch and C.C. managed to get to the site where the monolith dedicated to the lives lost at Narita was established. Lelouch and C.C. looked around, but Shirley was nowhere in sight.

"Damn." Lelouch said. "I could have sworn she was here."

"We'll have to split up if we want to find her." C.C. said.

"You don't even know what she looks like." Lelouch said.

"Does it matter?" C.C. said.

Lelouch walked away from the site and then continued to walk on his own. While he did, he was lost in thoughts.

_There's such a small possibility. I doubt she's even here. In fact…wait…there was two images. One with a gun. And one who fired. Who could it be?_

Lelouch's cell phone rang. Lelouch grabbed his phone and saw the caller was Shirley. Lelouch picked it up and answered the phone.

"Hey!" Lelouch said. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"What happened indeed." Said a voice from the phone that was not only not Shirley's…it actually sounded nearby.

In fact he was…Lelouch looked up to see a man holding her phone and talking into it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Zero and Ciel continued to walk down the ruins of the Narita. Zero himself never fully observed the situation that had happened as a result of Lelouch's actions. Zero himself was feeling sorry for that he partook in the actions that had resulted in this damage.

Still…too late to take it back now. Besides, this was war. Britannia had lived too long in peace. They needed a wakeup call to show they we're not invincible.

Ciel however, did not approve of the damage inflicted by the Black Knights. Zero could see it in her eyes. The ruins of the buildings we're not only demoralizing…but the numerous number of chalk lines that we're drawn by the Britannians we're. Zero kept walking as Ciel kept following him.

"I can't believe we did this." Ciel said.

"This damage is unbelievable." Zero said. "I've destroyed Power plants, factories, robot factories…and never caused nearly this damage. And I only fought to defend my friends. Never attack. This is how it is to be for the enemy to be on the receiving of attacks by me."

"This isn't funny Zero." Ciel said.

"Who said that was joke?" Zero said.

Zero and Ciel continued to walk around the area as they saw the destruction of the whole place. As Zero continued to walk down, he saw a small area where they could sit down.

"Let's sit here for a bit." Zero said.

Ciel looked and Zero and nodded. She knew Zero knew she wasn't physically strong. As she did though, a strong gust of wind came right under both her and Zero. Ciel's sun dress blew straight from the ground all over the location. Zero saw Ciel's panties on her lower body. Zero's adrenaline reactions saw her in slow motion as her dress rose in the air.

It took Ciel a few seconds to realize what had happened. She pushed down her dress as the wind passed by.

"EEEKKK!" She screamed. "Don't look at me!"

Zero began to flip and covered his hand with his eyes as he made several other motions to keep himself from looking.

…despite the fact in the back of his head he wanted to…a feeling that he could not comprehend why he wanted to.

XXXXXXXXXX

"C'mon Axel." Leviathan said from across the table.

Axel just sat there as he basically picked at his food. He hadn't been entirely himself since the whole JLF being killed incident. Even though he had asked Leviathan out on this…he had asked days before the explosion. Tohdoh and the others treated him as family. Leviathan looked at him all worried like. She had pretty much eaten all of her food that Axl got her. But now Axl seemed zoned out.

"This isn't really romantic you know?" Leviathan said as she did a face palm. "What is up with you? You haven't been yourself in the last week or so."

Axl stood there silent…still eyeing on his food. Not really noticing the attractive woman next to him.

"Hey Axl…are you listening!" She shouted.

That however reached his ears. Axl looked up towards the girl.

"Ahh…" Axl said. "Sorry Levy…I just…you know…I'm…"

"What's wrong?" She said.

Axl at first smiled but when back to being quiet.

"It's just…" Axl began. "That night…at the docks…"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Did you peak?" Ciel shouted.

"As if." Zero lied.

"You did." Ciel shouted.

"Did not." Zero said.

"You did too." Ciel shouted.

"How long do I have to go through with this?" Zero asked. "We've been doing this for over an hour."

"Not until you admitted you did!" Ciel shouted.

Zero face palmed. He wasn't getting anywhere with this. Might as well see what happens when you admit.

"Fine." Zero said. "I saw them! Happy? What else was I supposed to do Ciel! Suddenly…I'm god now and able to control this."

"You could have just said that earlier." Ciel said. "Why didn't you?"

"Simple." Zero said. "I…didn't want you to think any less of me."

"Why?" Ciel asked.

Zero gulped. Ciel was really diving into the deal.

"Well uhh…" Zero said rubbing the back of his head.

_Dammit …this program is working TOO well._

"Well uhh…" Zero began.

Before Zero could continue with Ciel, he glanced off to the side to see a bright light coming at him. Zero grabbed Ciel and brought her to the ground. The blast was a Buster that passed right over their heads. There was several construction crew and equipment behind them. As soon as the Buster hit even remotely near that area, the entire place was consumed in flame.

As soon as the shot came overhead, Zero got up and reached into his jacket to pull out the Z-saber. He ignited the beam saber and looked to see Bass standing a hundred feet away.

"Well well well." Bass said. "How you doing brother?"

"Bass!" Zero shouted, putting saber to the side. "What are you doing here!"

"We haven't fully used your potential yet." Bass said with his Buster pointed right at Zero. "Until we do…we will never stop hunting you."

"What do you want from me!" Zero shouted.

"Who is this!" Ciel shouted.

"Who's this hoe?" Bass said. "She your girlfriend?"

"Why don't you mind your own…" Zero began. Although he quickly realized quickly the context of how he worded it. He looked at Ciel who eyed him suspiciously.

"Meh." Bass said. "Whatever. She's first."

Bass pointed his Bass Buster at Ciel. He fired a powerful Buster from his cannon. Ciel grabbed her head and ducked from the sudden attack. She however looked up…expecting to be killed…only to see Zero blocking the whole buster with his saber. Zero was having difficulty holding the somehow immense power.

_His Busters strength has efficiently multiplied by over a thousand levels…this is equal with my power. He was never this powerful. How did he…_

Zero cut his thoughts and swung his Z-saber away from him…pushing the Buster off in a different direction. The Buster collided into a building and created a massive energy explosion in the air. Zero held his saber as he stood in front of Ciel. Bass looked at Zero with a sadistic smile on his face.

"That's more like it." Bass said.

"Maverick scum!" Zero said.

"You're calling me a Maverick!" Bass said. "Look at yourself before you point the finger. You have killed far more people than I have. You murdered plenty of people. You hurt so many different families. You killed soldiers and Reploids alike without mercy or second thought. Look at yourself now! You have killed more humans now than Reploids. How do you think X feels about this! Could you even look him in the face now!"

Zero stood still even though the comment punched him in the face.

"Shut up!" Zero said. "At least I have a cause to fight for!"

"Yeah; so do I." Bass said. "That's no excuse for your actions!"

"Enough!" Zero shouted…creating ripples of energy all around him as red flames began to ignite on his body. "This ends here! Even though you may be right about all of that, you're still my enemy. You tried to kill me…therefore it doesn't matter what you think…I have to defend myself. And besides…you're an inferior model. What hope do you have against me!"

"You underestimate your chances." Bass said putting his hand on his face.

At that moment, Bass began to glow with a massive white light. Zero watched as his entire body radiated like the sun. Within seconds, Zero watched as Bass grew to his height. When the light cleared, Bass looked like a new person.

He was about Zero's height. His hair was short and silver…never stretching down to his neck. Several locks of we're spread out going down. His armor was still black…but it looked smaller…like Zero's resistance armor. In fact…Bass looked like Zero with his resistance armor; although instead of Red though…it was a darkish purple…and Bass had no helmet and short hair. And his arm cannon was bigger than earlier. Bass smirked at him as Zero was backing up from this. Bass looked at him as he descended to the ground. The light cleared and Zero saw him in his whole.

"How do you like me new look?" He asked.

Zero stared at him in complete awe and fear.

_His power…it's practically reached mine…possibly even beyond…where did he get the strength to muster up such energy…and where did that new armor!_

"What the hell are you!" Zero shouted pointing his saber at you.

"You never stood a chance." Bass said as Treble walked next to him. "Once the Doc got the data for your body from that needle…we had all we need to make me a superior robot. God I wish Mega Man was here. I could scrape that robot with almost no effort now."

Bass stretched out his arms and with his power created a massive shockwave of energy. Ciel ran behind Zero and screamed as Zero deactivated his saber and shielded himself from the power that came towards him. Zero watched to see that the power was so massive…matter around him was being completely destroyed. He saw a large rock fly off the ground and literally vanish completely.

_Even with our great minds in the year 21xx…we never had anything that could do that!_

The shockwave ended as Zero deactivated Guard shell which he put up to block the attack.

"You can't defeat me!" Bass said as he pointed his purple beam saber at Zero.

Zero put his saber in his hands. But he did not turn it on. He looked worried. He was wondering what he could do now. There wasn't anything he could do. Bass was too much more powerful than him. He was just…

"Zero…" Ciel said as she walked up to him.

Zero turned around to see Ciel give him a smile of encouragement.

"I believe in you Zero." She said.

That seemed to be all he needed to move on. Zero smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Then he turned around towards Bass.

"Your just another wannabe like Gate; brother or not." Zero said as a light consumed him and he was in his armor. "I'll slash you to bits."

**So I am currently at the CCC Harold Washington College right now and they force more work down on you. Not to mention I am in an RPGMaker2003 group designing a game right now so It is hard to keep chapters going. I usually pump out more when I have inspiration to it...but I have lost most of it. While I will continue to do chapters...I cannot promise an increase of pace.**

**I suppose having 10 other fanfic ideas is a bit of a difficulty as well.**

**Whatever...I will see this through until the end...that'll be a nice work load off.**

**R&R...I will kill you otherwise.**

**BTW bitches...we're at Chapter 40! ZOMG!**

**Not really anything actually exciting just so you know...im just amazed that I managed to pump out 40 fucking chapters and we're only on Episode 14...its amazing; really.**


	41. Chapter 40: The Maverick within

_"I don't care about justice or peace! Who's the strongest? That's my only concern." Bass_

Zero readied himself for another battle against Bass. This time he knew that this wouldn't be such an easy fight as it was back on Narita. Bass was clearly using his combat data and a body type similar to him now. Zero's green saber emitted sparks as he ran with it on the ground, creating a burning trail of fire and sparks as he did.

As Zero and Bass exchanged saber blows, Zero began to feel a bit of nostalgia. He began to wonder about himself. I mean…sure he knew a lot about himself during the Zero incident, but he never really went deep into himself. He used his the times where he didn't fight to think. His first thoughts focused on Bass himself.

Who was he? Was he really his brother? He sure did know a lot more about him than Zero did himself. Zero didn't like him, but he had a strange feeling that Bass was not lying about what he knew. That of course, worried Zero. And what about his creator? Who was he? What was his plans? What did he want Zero for? Zero was confused mostly on this. He didn't know really what he should or shouldn't do as Bass charged forward again and clashed saber strokes.

Zero cut his thoughts and began to fight Bass, deciding to think again when he had the moment's peace. Zero and Bass ran through the ruins of the city. Zero and Bass fought sword to sword, swinging vertical and horizontal. Zero didn't like the idea of Bass killing all of the people around him, but because of that, Zero didn't have to worry about giving himself away.

Truthfully, neither did Bass. Bass didn't like the doctor's plan of removing all people from the general area. Bass could tell that something about Wily was off. Lately, not only was he obsessed with Zero, but with conquest. Wily had never actually used the robots to harm people, just to take over. Now it looked like Wily didn't care about collateral damage. Sure, Bass couldn't give a rat's ass about the doctor thought or his plans. But this sudden change of strategy seemed…strange.

In the end for Bass though, he didn't care. As long as the Doctor supplied him with upgrades, he would do whatever the Doctor asked of him.

Bass swung upward and knocked the Z-saber in the air. Zero looked up to see the small cylinder fly into the air and deactivate. Bass swung forward to hit Zero. Zero ducked. Bass swung again. Zero moved to the side. Bass tried swinging then on the side to hit Zero, but missed. Zero could tell that Bass, although he had great sleight of hand, and knew some decent tricks with a saber, it was painfully obvious that Bass had not been using a Melee weapon for a long time. It looked like he got the combat data, but never practiced with it.

Bass knew that himself as well. He was thinking the same thing. He guessed that using a sword would not be hard. But as he fought, he realized with was different when you someone who was experienced in the weapon art, the battle was so much different. So he decided to go down and dirty with his fighting. He surged his foot forward and kicked Zero inside of the building. Zero flew forward from the sudden force and crashed inside of a ruined building.

Zero got up and saw Bass enter in; his purple beam saber dragging on the ground, creating sparks, searing the concrete, and burning material into molten rock. Bass smiled evilly as he flicked up his silver hair.

Zero looked at his evil brother with a very angry look. He didn't like the fact that his brother wanted to kill him, but also was not about to lose to an inferior model such as himself. Zero pointed his Z-Buster on the ground. He leaped into the air as Bass tried to slash him, missing him. Zero fired the Buster and flew to the upper levels on the building.

He eyed the ground as he saw himself fly up floor after floor, watching himself get farther away from the floor level, hitting through several floors as he did. Zero was on the seventh floor by the time he stopped moving. Zero grabbed on the ledge and pulled himself up. He then hit his back with his fist to put it back into place.

"Man…" He said. "That was not my brightest move."

Zero could feel the surge of energy that was Bass heading towards the location. Zero could beat him if he had the Z-Saber, but Bass was moving too fast from the floor below to head back down and collect it. He needed another way to fight him. He cursed at himself for not bringing any of his alternate weapons like the D-Glave. No rest for the weary though, he needed another way to fight Bass.

To buy time, Zero charged up his Buster and began to fire several energy bursts all around the building. He built these up with concentrated solar energy, creating burns all around the building. The rocks and cement that we're hit by the Busters became almost molten and incinerated to the point they we're glowing red with heat. By the time Zero had shot more than fifteen Z-Busters, the entire building temperature was more than two hundred degrees. As a final touch, Zero deactivated all power systems and went into auxiliary. Zero pulled out the Z-pistol and hide in the smoke, dust, and fire. Now he hoped that all Bass could use to see him was his eyes.

Bass leaped up about two minutes later. Bass still had his purple beam saber out. He began to look around. His HUD scanned the area, but the thermal scopes couldn't pick him up. His scopes then began to scan for energy markings, but Zero's energy was offline and his pistol was not discharging so he couldn't see it. Bass cussed in his mind and began to explore the room. Zero stood in the side behind several pillars and flame and watched as Bass moved around.

"You can't hide from me." Bass said.

"Who's hiding!" Zero shouted through the fire and flames.

"Don't pull that shit with me, brother." Bass said. "Stop hiding the fact that I have the upper hand."

Zero didn't want to admit it, but Bass did have the upperhand. Still, he was tighter spots before. He could still get out of this.

Whether or not he would get out without scratches was a whole another story.

"Answer me this Bass." Zero said as he moved around the fire for a line of sight that would allow him to get a shot at Bass and allow him to return to the shadows. "What does my dad want with me anyway?"

"Lots of things." Bass said. "All this time, when you we're found by that Maverick of yours…what's his name….Sigma? I don't care…we we're evaluating your abilities…"

"Evaluating!" Zero shouted. "As in just seeing what I'm capable of!"

"From Sigma's first rising, to the Maverick Hunters, to the rising of Dooplar, and of your precious Repliforce…" Bass taunted. "All of it was simply to see how much destruction and damage you we're capable. Light thought we we're locked away and washed up. As if. Once I managed to scrape that Mega twerp, things became pretty easy. By then though, the doc was too old and his ambition for conquest was lost…because he had constructed you. He wrapped himself in you and believed you to be his finest creation, capable of countering Mega Man X."

Bass turned around suddenly and fired a Bass Buster in Zero's General direction. Zero saw the burst of energy and speed forward, dodging the attack. Bass shot another Buster as the red images of Zero appeared from the spot they started from, disappearing into the flames. Bass charged forward himself through a thick cloud of smoke. However, the thick fire choked Zero's images long enough for him to vanish. Zero made a break behind a support and watched Bass from behind it. Bass kept his saber out and pointed it in a random direction, where he believed Zero might be.

"So then why is the doc so interested in me now?" Zero said. "Pretty sudden transition if he lost the urge to conquer and then got it back?"

"He found something…" Bass said. "Something very interesting. Something that renewed his sense for conquest."

"And that is?" Zero said.

"I ain't going to tell you." Bass said. "I don't like the Doc, but I like the upgrades. As long as I stay in his good favor, I can keep getting them."

"You don't even like him!" Zero said.

"Never did." Bass said. "The doctor has gotten stronger and more determined; I'll give him that. But I still don't care about him. I don't care about justice or peace! Who's the strongest? That's my only concern."

"That's why you want me dead?" Zero said.

"You're the strongest." Bass said. "That is my title. I will strip it from you."

"I don't care about being the strongest!" Zero shouted. "I didn't even say that I was! I just want to protect people."

"You know…" Bass said. "I knew someone who said that too…I hated him."

Bass fired another Bass Buster at Zero. Zero moved from the support and fled from the area he was at back into the fire. He moved so fast that even his hair didn't get singed. Bass chased him until Zero was concealed by the thick smoke and the concrete of the building.

"Your just the same as him." Bass shouted. "A coward who'd rather run and hide. Never face his opponent!"

"Using tactics to defeat my enemies is not cowardice…rather; intelligence." Zero said.

"You tell that yourself!" Bass shouted.

Bass fired another Buster. However, this time the Buster was not aimed at Zero. Bass had lost track of him. For the moment.

Zero watched through the smoke as Bass began to explore the ruins of the burning building. Bass observed the smoking ruins as he tried to find any sign of his brother. Zero kept his eye on Bass' saber. Bass wasn't skilled with hit; he could tell. Zero believed that if he could close and disarm Bass, he could win.

But the saber was the only issue. Zero was armed only with his pistol. Bass had his Bass Buster and B-Saber. Getting the saber wasn't going to be easy. He needed an early edge.

Zero looked up to see that the supports from all around the area we're structurally becoming weaker. It's possible it was mostly even molten too. He altered his Z-Buster to fire shots with concentrated molten heat so he was expecting the place to burn up. That could cause some considerable damage. There was also a Fire Extinguisher nearby. Zero looked at Bass looked around. The fires slowly began to die around him.

_It won't be long before the heat resides here enough to the point where his thermal sensors are going to be able to pick up my location, or he's going to find a figure in the heat that is able to represent me. I got to end this now._

Zero cocked the only energy cell he had in place and took aim. Zero fired a shot at the Fire extinguisher. The canister exploding, throwing Bass off his balance. Zero then charged up the Z-Pistol and waited for him to get a full charge. By the time Bass was able to recover Zero was able to fire the charged Z-Pistol shot. Zero fired at the ceiling and caused it to collapse on top of Bass. Superheated rocks fell on Bass. Bass quickly moved rapidly and sporadically to shake off the rocks before they came attached to him.

Zero made his move then. Zero dashed forward and kicked Bass in the face. Bass dropped his saber; but Zero's tactic failed him as the thick smoke prevented him from seeing Bass drop it. Bass landed through another room and Zero was right after him. Bass leaped to his feet as Zero entered the room. Bass swung his fist forward to punch Zero. Zero ducked under his fist and pushed his hand up. He then attempted to kick Bass, but it looked like Bass knew how to fight hand to hand. Bass moved to the left and Zero's kick met no target. Bass grabbed Zero by his foot and threw him behind him. Zero's smashed hard into a wall.

Zero grunted as he saw Bass walking towards him. He wiped his mouth and charged forward again. Zero unleashed a fury of punches at Bass. But Bass moved too fast and none of Zero's blows met with a target. As Zero swung his fist, Bass grabbed his head and then slammed him into the ground. He then forced Zero up into the ceiling.

Zero's head was stuck in the ceiling. He shook off the damage he took and then looked around. As he did, he saw several pipes and steel rods where his head was.

_It's no beam saber…but it will do for now._

Zero pushed his head out of the ceiling and looked at Bass. Bass pointed his Bass Buster at Zero. Zero looked at him with anger as he reached for the pipe and then forced it out. Zero pulled himself out just as Bass fired.

Zero landed below Bass and then charged forward. He swung his pipe forward at hit Bass in the stomach. Bass surged backwards from the sheer force of the attack. Zero then charged again and attacked Bass. Bass rolled out of the way from Zero's swing. He then reached at his back and pulled out a machete from a pack in his back. Zero and Bass clashed their steel weapons back and forth as they tried to break the other's defenses.

Eventually, despite the fact Zero was more skilled, Bass jumped in the air and brought the full force of his strength on the pipe. The pipe broke in two pieces. Zero casted aside his useless weapon now and leaped away from Bass. Bass through the Machete down and then picked up his beam saber…which was right in front of him.

"Looks like you just ran out of fight." Bass said. "I guess I am the strongest robot."

"Being the strongest doesn't mean you're the most powerful." Zero said. "All Reploids have strengths inside of them. Even if they're not the strongest, they can be just as powerful. Reploids aren't people you can push around. We're like humans. You don't how talented we really are."

"Oh yeah!" Bass shouted. "Then beat me and prove it."

**WARNING:**

**System has detected emergency threat level.**

**Scanning for software….**

**Searching…**

**SOFTWARE LOCATED.**

**Mavirus,dll**

**Maverickclaws,dat**

**LOADING...**

**System will now install these devices. Please do not shut off power or turn off the system.**

**12%**

**34%**

**78%**

**100%**

**Devices have now been installed.**

Bass surged forward towards Zero. Zero put his fists up as he readied to either win or die.

But as Bass swung his saber, a massive red glow and fire consumed Zero. Zero's whole body became a massive red inferno. The saber hit Zero, but did nothing to him. Zero looked in surprise and shock as the energy surrounded him. Bass tried to push the saber more in, but it didn't go in. Eventually, the energy itself pushed Bass back. Zero watched as the glowing mass of red energy consumed him and went all into his hands. At the top of his hands, five sinister looking claws formed, purely from energy. The claws we're pure energy transparent, appeared to be on fire; with only a single hue of color (which was red). All of the red energy went into these claws. Zero looked at them with utter shock and surprise.

"What…what are these?" Zero asked, observing the claws with interest. "I feel…powerful."

Zero's strength began to rapidly accelerate as the claws solidified onto his hands. He looked at the claws as a red aura streaked within them. He then looked up at Bass and smiled.

"They ain't a beam saber…" He said. "But it'll do."

Zero stretched his arms outward and charged at Bass. Zero let the claws grind on the walls as he traveled towards Bass. The claws seared through the concrete as if they themselves we're a lightsaber.

Bass swung at Zero, only to have Zero block with the first claw and then slash him with the second. The wound Bass was inflicted with was deep and looked deadly. Bass held his side and found it really difficult to stand. Zero looked at his new weapons with awe.

_Damn…there just as powerful as my Z-Saber…maybe even more powerful…look at him…they went straight through…I wonder how far they can go through steel…_

They we're indeed powerful. Zero never decided to look back and see what they we're doing the concrete behind. The crevices created by the claws as Zero grinded them on the walls we're actually spreading further. The heat was actually spreading upward and downward…eating through it at a rapid pace. It almost looked like that the claw slash marks we're a virus…and the concrete was healthy cells.

Bass got up and swung more at Zero, but these slashes we're clumsy and without skill. Zero deflected his slashes with ease and then slashed him again, severing the components to operate his legs. Bass fell down as Zero grabbed him and held him high.

"You know; I should kill you with these new weapons for trying to kill Ciel." Zero said. "Actually…that doesn't seem like a bad idea."

Bass grunted. Zero sighed and formed his fist with the other hand, the claws stretched forward towards him.

"I don't care if you're my brother or not." Zero said. "Your just another target to me…I'm going to see what these claws can do a person here and now!"

Bass looked at him…and then smiled.

"Not today." He said.

With a sudden surge of energy, Bass used his fist and punched Zero right in his crystal. Zero was unable to see the sudden attack and the crystal broke. Zero's energy left him and he kneed on the ground.

"Bastard!" He shouted…weak from the attack.

"Your…lucky…I don't…have the strength…to finish you here…" Bass said. "But…I can at least…finish what the Doctor…wanted…here…"

Bass crawled over to the limping Zero and touched the broken spot on his head. Bass' hand glowed and then he returned his fist to his body.

"I hope Wily…takes this effort to heart…" Bass said, before his body glowed orange and he vanished from the place.

Zero watched as his brother vanished around him. Zero's vision faded and he lost consciousness.

Sometime later…Zero awoke to Ciel's face. Zero looked around to see that the building had collapsed behind him. Zero looked at Ciel with intense thankfulness, happiness…and lust.

"Thank god." She said, putting her hand on her chest. "I thought I lost you."

"What happened?" Zero said.

"Your signal stopped responding sometime while you we're in there." Ciel said. "I couldn't take it. I ran inside and saw you on the floor out cold. The supports for the building we're melted right off so I didn't have much time. I dragged you out and got to a safe location and…"

"You idiot!" Zero suddenly said as he shot up. "You couldn't have gotten hurt! What the hell we're you thinking!"

"I was worried!" Ciel shouted. "What I was supposed to! Leave that building to become your new grave! Do you know what I went through after you destroyed!"

"Hey!" Zero shouted. "Do you know what I went through! I DIED!"

"That's not nearly as bad as what I went through!" Ciel shouted. "At least in death you had peace! I still had to live…and…and…"

Ciel's eyes watered as she began to cry right in front of Zero. It was here that Zero realized how bad he had fucked up and stopped with his anger.

"I'm sorry." He said. "That was unnecessary. I was just worried for your sake…that's all."

Ciel looked at him, eyes still full of tears. Zero sighed and used his finger to wipe them away. Ciel jumped right at him and embraced him. Zero didn't embrace her though. He didn't think he deserved it after the way he snapped. Zero stood still as he watched the clouds go by and the blonde girl rest her head on his chest.

As they relaxed from the reprieve they got, Zero began to think about the things that had happened.

_Bass…my brother…can he really be my brother…sure we have similar personalities…similar goals…we like to be strong…and we don't take crap…nah…he can't be…he may share everything about me…except for one small difference…I have a heart…he doesn't even care about life…if anyone is my brother…it would definitely be X…_

Zero's emergency com rang.

_But even if that isn't true…who is Wily…that name itself is familiar…but…I can't remember from where. And it's right there too…I can feel it…but the name isn't coming anywhere in a database from my memory…or really anything for that matter…it's something that just feels right…But who is he…is he my friend…or my enemy._

Zero's phone continued to rumble. The words "Lelouch" we're on it.

_And what worries me more is what he said…my whole time on the Hunters was simply to evaluate my abilities. But that's over the course of a hundred years…no…two…three hundred…how could somebody predict that far in advance…or orchestrate events to move like that…it's almost mathematically impossible. There's something going on behind my back…I got to find out what it is…before it's too late…_

The phone stopped ringing. Within two seconds…it started again.

_What else bothers me is this…we did a number on the building…but there was nowhere near as much damage needed to cause it to collapse…so what happened?_

"Zero…" Ciel said. "Your phone."

Zero looked at the phone and saw it. It was on Lelouch's emergency line.

"Looks like Zero got himself in trouble." Zero said. "Ciel…stay here."

"Your leaving me again." Ciel said. "Are you…"

"I got over confident when I fought Bass." Zero said. "I didn't think that ancient piece of scrap metal had any fight in him. The last time I fought him…he wasn't even a challenge. I'm not going to be stupid this time…please…don't be reckless this time. It'll be easier on me then. I won't have to worry about you then."

"But…" Ciel said.

"Just do it for my sake." Zero said. "Stay here where it's safe. I'll come back as soon as I confirm Zero is unharmed."

"…Alright." Ciel said.

Zero was about to sprint…but then Ciel stopped.

"Zero…" She said. "You need this."

Ciel had in her hand his Z-saber. Zero made a quick chuckle and then picked it up. Zero gave her a thumb up and dashed forward.

_No rest for the weary…_

Zero tracked Lelouch's signal using the last known coordinates that the signal came from. He was running up a monorail that was leading to a station. Lelouch's signal was transmitted over an hour ago so the location may not be where he was right now.

It was the only lead he had though.

As he charged forward, he saw a glint of light in his eyes. Zero leaped off the ground and then landed on a nearby tree. When he landed, he saw a purple double sided saber on the ground. He looked up another tree to see a Reploid looking at him. He had silver hair…silver and blackish armor…and a red visor over his eyes.

"Yo…Zero." Dynamo said. "How's it been man?"

"Dynamo!" Zero shouted. "What the hell are you doing over here!"

"Is that any way to greet me!" He said. "Come on man."

"I don't have time to play games with you." Zero said.

"But I haven't seen you in so long." Dynamo said. "Can't we just catch up?"

"I'm busy!" Zero shouted. "I don't have time for your games."

"That's a shame." Dynamo said with his saber out. "Because you if you don't fight back…it looks like I'll be able to kill you with ease!"

"You wish buddy!" Zero shouted.

Dynamo leapt at Zero with his beam saber. Zero jumped out of the way and leapt to the tree and Dynamo slashed the tree branch off.

"I ain't going to kill you." Zero said. "But if you keep bothering me, I will."

"I'll take any of your risks." Dynamo shouted as he threw another saber at him. "Gotta earn my pay."

Zero dashed to the side and dodged the attack.

"Mind telling me who hired you!" Zero shouted as he charged with his saber.

Zero and Dynamo clashed their blades. Sparks shout in all directions as Dynamo held it there. Zero swung to the right, Dynamo pulled another blade out and then tried to stab Zero. Zero ducked under his attack and then tried to shoot him. Dynamo then pointed his Buster at Zero and fired. The two bursts hit each other and then a small explosion happened. Zero and Dynamo we're flung from where they we're (the middle of the tracks for the monorail) and landed by some trees. Both never lost their balance and got right back up.

"Meh…some guy named Mao." Dynamo said. "He said he could get me a lot of cash if I held off the Second Zero. Speaking of that…since when did you let a human one up you?"

"I'm guessing you know his identity already!" Zero shouted as he charged at Dynamo.

"Lelouch Di Britannia." Dynamo said. "Yep. I know about him."

"Ahh." Zero said as he charged. "He doesn't keep secrets. That's offly nice."

_Wait…hold it…I thought his name was Lelouch Lamperouge._

Dynamo ducked under his slash and uppercutted Zero. Zero flew in the air, but pointed his Z-Buster and shot Dynamo. Dynamo flew back with a hole where the shot went through. He was in pain, but he got back up. Dynamo fired several shots in the air. Zero used his quick thrusters and sped away from the shots. He landed nearby Dynamo and looked right at him.

"Geez." Zero said. "I forgot how annoying you we're."

"Ahh come on Zero." He said. "Can't we just have fun?"

"Your idea, while somewhat similar…is nothing compared to my idea." Zero shouted.

"Is that so?" Dynamo asked. "You like fighting. I like fighting."

"I'm not a paid thug!" Zero shouted, attacking Dynamo directly.

Dynamo moved in and out of several of the slashes, but eventually Zero slashed him in the shoulder. Zero then slashed him in the arms and stomach. Dynamo was beaten.

"Ahh man." He said. "I forgot how strong you we're. Doesn't matter anymore though. My point was simply to buy time."

Dynamo leaped off the ground and landed on a tree nearby Zero.

"Nice to see ya again." Dynamo said. "Let's play again sometime. Adjena!"

Dynamo teleported from the area. Zero didn't really take any notice and sped towards the monorail station. He saw C.C. at the station as she sent the monorail down the tracks. Zero jumped on the monorail and leapt over and jumped again. He looked down to see Lelouch on the stairs.

And an unconscious Shirley in his hand.

XXXXXXXX

The dark lab was quieter than usual. Wily stayed up as he watched the mass of computers in front of him. Data appeared to flow in all directions as he watched it. Bass walked in as his creator eyed what was in front of him.

"Job's done." He said.

"Bass…" Wily said. "What do you think of me?"

"Is this a trick question?" Bass asked.

"I'm just curious." Wily said. "That's all."

Bass looked at his doctor with weird eyes. He then decided to ignore his feelings and lied.

"You're a great doctor." Bass said. "I look to you with inspiration and with delight."

"Really?" Wily said as he turned around with a small device in his hand. "Because that's not what this audio recording says.

Wily pressed a button. To Bass's shock, he heard a voice on the radio that was his.

"**I don't like the Doc, but I like the upgrades. As long as I stay in his good favor, I can keep getting them."**

Bass looked at his creator with surprise as Wily looked at him.

"You disappoint me Bass." He said. "Not very wise."

Bass at first looked at Wily with no fear…but after a strange purplish- red glow appeared in Wily's right eye…he quickly began to fear him.

At least that's what he thought before he lost consciousness.

_When we we're in our world…I used to fear you. But until recently…I now fear nothing. With this…nothing can stop me!_

XXXXXXXX

"How many more are going to suffer from your ambitions Lelouch?" Zero asked.

Lelouch said nothing. In the aftermath of the battle, Zero learned that Lelouch was kidnapped and forced into a chess game by a serial killer named Mao…who had a Geass. Mao…using his power to read someone's mind and dig deep into it…forced Shirley into a position where she would try to kill Lelouch. Mao had also read Lelouch's mind and knew about Zero and had hired Dynamo to keep him back long enough. Lelouch managed to keep her from killing him using his words. Shirley gave up firing and shot Mao. Mao was then sent down the monorail and hasn't been seen since. Lelouch found out about him from C.C. They we're know in the school yard at night returning to their dorms. Ciel slept on Zero's back as he carried her.

"I had no choice." Lelouch said. "Her involvement was completely accidental. But your right."

Zero looked at him confused.

"I know what you're about to say next." Lelouch said. "I'm involving too many people I'm close to in these events. I must end this war before I do it any further."

"I sincerely hope you can." Zero said. "Trusting you lately is becoming harder and harder. It's like I don't even know your name anymore…in fact I do believe I don't."

"Hmm?" Lelouch said.

"Mine telling me your real name?" Zero asked.

Lelouch looked at him in shock…but not surprise. Zero noticed this.

"You knew I would figure out?" Zero asked.

"I hoped not; but I predicted you might." Lelouch said. "You're the only one who knows me as Zero; so it's quite inevitable you'd find out. But it's late. Get some sleep and a repair. I'll talk to you tomorrow if given a chance. You deserve to know…you are a loyal knight."

"I wouldn't say loyal…but a Knight…that I am." Zero said.

Zero grabbed his helmet and took it off. His armor vanished and his human form was there.

"Hold onto this for tonight." Zero said. "This is the only part of me I can't conceal. My bag got destroyed in the fight against Dynamo so I have nothing to conceal my weapons and helmet. You can get them in no problem."

"Ciel is still there right?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes." Zero said.

"I'll knock tomorrow and deliver it before my History class." Lelouch said.

"Appreciated." Zero said as he walked off.

"See you." Lelouch said.

As Lelouch walked away, a prompt suddenly appeared on the helmet he was holding. Lelouch went up in surprise as he saw the holographic window. Lelouch looked as he saw the prompt appear.

**Name: Omega Zero**

**Model: Version 1.0**

**Logon user: W**

**Omega boot up process initiated.**

**Progress: 0%**

**Checking required files:**

**Zero,sys…confirmed.**

**Weapyle,sys…confirmed.**

**Lesys,exe…confirmed**

**Dxdiag,exe…confirmed.**

**System128,exe…confirmed.**

**Omega,exe…confirmed**

**Zerosystem32,dll…confirmed.**

**Mavvir,dll…confirmed.**

**Mem,dat…confirmed.**

**All remaining start up files have been accounted for. Initiating POST test.**

**POST successful. No problems detected.**

**Progress: 7%**

**Users: Zero…disabled.**

**Omega…enabled.**

**W…enabled.**

**All users logged on.**

**Progress: 10%**

**System diagnostic beginning…**

**System diagnostic complete. No problems detected.**

**Progress: 15%**

**Checking for required file…**

**Required file located: maverick,dll**

**Begin Process: Y/N**

**Y**

**Installing software: %0**

**%34**

**%75**

**%98**

**Finalizing Operation….**

**%100**

**Software installation complete.**

**There is an update to the weapon systems. Do you wish to download this update? Y/N**

**Y**

**Installing software: %0**

**%34**

**%75**

**%98**

**Finalizing Operation….**

**%100**

**Download complete: Maverick Energy claws downloaded.**

**Continue Earlier Operation: Y/N**

**Y**

**Progress: 23%**

**Calibrating Hardware…**

**Hardware Calibration complete!**

**Progress: 28%**

**Installing Registry Keys.**

**Registry keys installed**

**Progress: 34%**

**System Restore online.**

**Activate Restore point. Please input date: YYXX/MM/DD**

**20xx/06/13**

**Enter Password: ***********

**Beginning System Restore…**

**Set Backup files location…**

**Drive F:**

**Backing up system memory.**

**0%**

**20%**

**80%**

**100%.**

**System Restore completed. Files have been sent to Drive F.**

**Progress: 45%**

**Reinstalling OS…**

**Omega OS reinstalled in Hardrive F.**

**Progress: 54%**

**SEARCHING FOR REQUIRED SOFTWARE…**

**ERROR**

**Unable to find the following programs:**

**Sigmavirus,exe**

**Maverickvirus,exe**

**Canceling…**

**Warning: Canceling action will stop the installation process and erase all operations done. Do you wish to continue? Y/N**

**Y**

**Canceling…**

**One of your items is still installed on the system.**

**Maverick Energy Claws**

**Awaiting action.**

**ACTION: LOGGING OUT USER: W**

**LOGGING OUT USER: OMEGA**

**No users logged in.**

**Enabling default user…"ZERO."**

**System Override shutdown…**

Lelouch looked puzzled. The prompt closed out before Lelouch had a chance to read more of it, but he had enough to know something was wrong.

"Who the hell is Omega?" Lelouch asked.

Lelouch placed in a Reploid flash drive to a USB port in Zero's computer. He managed to find a bat file of the prompt and saved it. He hoped Cerveau could make something of it.

**After much careful thought…I decided not to change the Shirley scene…simply because there was nothing I could do to implement it as a change. It was also recommended to me by my brother who is an addict to Geass.**


	42. Chapter 41: The Carnaval Overture

"_People who call you friends often turn their back on you." David Harris_

Zero laid in his bed and Ciel slept in the one directly across from him. Zero was relaxing as he was pondering the events that had happened.

"_Alright. Let's understand this. I get attacked by Bass again, he has new duds that look similar to me when I was in the resistance, Lelouch erased Shirley's memories, and now we have this Mao to worry about. "_

Zero grabbed his pistol and turned the safety on as he spun it around in his hand.

"_First he involved her parents…then he got us involved…then the JLF got killed…now he got with her normally. We also earned another enemy. Its bad enough we have the Britannian military, Sigma, Mega Man X, a Reploid group in Britannia involved in our capture. Now we have a guy who can read minds up to 500 meters."_

_Zero's mind focused back on when he, Lelouch, and C.C. we're in the train car. Ciel at the time was asleep so she did not see Lelouch's face._

"_The first thing I want to confirm is if you're my enemy or ally?" Lelouch asked._

"_What brings this up?" C.C. asked._

"_Perhaps that man who had a Geass." Zero said. "Why do you ask the most obvious questions?"_

"_Well." C.C. said, ignoring Zero. "The manifestation of Geass varies according to the individual. Mao can read minds up to 500 meters, but its more than just surface thoughts. If he concentrates, he can even penetrate through someone's mind and read their memories as well. For someone like you who fights with his mind, he is your worst possible enemy."_

"_500 meters." Lelouch said. _

"_This is bad." Zero said. "There's no telling what this guy could do. Our men won't be safe. We don't even know what he's after yet."_

"_Did you make a contract with him?" Lelouch asked._

"_11 years ago."_

"_So he's my predecessor?" Lelouch said._

"_Mao's target is me." C.C. said. "He may be your enemy, but he's not out to kill you."_

" _I see." Lelouch said. _

"_A regular enemy would have revealed your identity." Zero said. "We should consider ourselves lucky. But that doesn't mean we can write this off as nothing."_

"_Any disadvantages?" Lelouch asked._

"_Well…I suppose the fact that he can't turn it off. He is constantly hearing the thoughts and minds of others around him."C.C. said._

It took a little bit of pondering for how terrible that must be in Zero's mind.

"_Shit…can't imagine that. Thank god I can just tune things out. Guess that's the advantage of Reploids over humanity. Still, that might explain how he recruited Dynamo to his side. Of course, Dynamo may not even have memories that this Mao can use to his advantage. I guess that Mao found what he wanted and offered that. Zenny, pounds, maybe female Reploids."_

Zero rolled to his side as he watched the moonlight glow.

"_If Lelouch wants this guy dead, I don't see why he doesn't send me or Axl to do it…especially Axl. Then again, Dynamo looked like he was waiting for me. Maybe he can read our thoughts too. I mean…the concept of us thinking works the same. Human thoughts are merely electrically charged pulses moving from the nerves from the spine to the cortex. Ours is simply electronic signals that transmit the binary codes of what we're thinking into context."_

Zero began to close his eyes as he set his gun down.

"_Hatred…enemies…death…it all stems from Lelouch. Maybe this road wasn't the best one to walk…wait…who am I kidding? I choose the road of a rebel a long time ago. The road I choose is something that I can't turn back from; for there's nothing for me where it began. If I went back now, I would not receive mercy. If I am going to be executed, I am going to take as many of these Britannian sons of bitches as I can. Lelouch…hear this…I will find out what your true plan is. You can't hide the fact any longer that you have your own goal in the Zero business."_

Zero reopened his eyes for a second. He looked at his hand for a second. Zero watched as his hand created the red glowing claws that he acquired mysteriously.

"_Something is not right with these claws. I've used them only against Bass…and I felt completely different. Their…tempting…like the claws themselves have their own malicious will."_

XXXXXXXXXX

Zero slept for the rest of the night. He went early to Lelouch's house. Lelouch sent him a text message asking Zero to set up a security system. Zero and Lelouch began to set up cameras. He continued to thank god that Nunally could not see…although he noticed that she made up for her lack of sight with increased strength of her other senses. He almost got caught twice because Nunally thought she heard breathing.

_We should really have had Phantom do this…_

While they we're working, Lelouch went over to him.

"I must thank you for trying to help me yesterday." Lelouch said. "You made a very quick escape."

"I'm just doing my job." Zero said.

"But I must ask if there's something you are hiding from me?" Lelouch asked.

Lelouch pulled out the USB and gave it to Zero. Zero looked at the USB for a second. He then inserted the small hard drive into the back of his neck.

**OS has detected new hardware. Installing device….**

**Device installed.**

**Open.**

**H:\Lulu**

**Zerodata,bat**

**RUN.**

Zero was instantly played back by the message that was displayed by Lelouch when he had the helmet. Zero was shocked when he heard everything, but made no reaction from it. Zero took the hardrive out after he installed a piece of the data to his own hardrive for later study.

"Well?" Lelouch asked.

"I don't know." Zero said. "There are pieces of my data that is locked down…most likely by the scientist who designed me."

"What about the users?" Lelouch asked. "They have direct access to your system."

"That may be." Zero said. "But it doesn't look like they have fully cracked my system. Although they are already more than half way there."

"Can than Hi-jack you?" Zero asked.

"Not sure." Zero said. "We Reploids do have a separate drive built into us that acts as our own free will. If they attempted to…I could fight back. You can basically call that drive our will. Besides…it looks like they only have access on the data network…not the hardrive in the brain."

"That still means that there is someone out there that can control you." Lelouch said. "I have enough trouble as it is. I need to know if your own my side."

"Your last name is Britannia." Zero said. "That's the last name of the royal family. Can I trust you?"

Lelouch looked at Zero when he said that.

"Lelouch…" Zero asked. "Are you somewhat related to the royal family?"

Lelouch remained silent as he strung another camera on the wire.

"You know…" Zero said. "If you're hiding something, I won't tell anybody. I'm a soldier and a friend, not a snitch."

"People who call you a friend often turn their back on you." Lelouch said.

Zero sighed.

"Figures you wouldn't tell me." Zero said. "Still…we have our secrets…and the reasons we keep them."

It took them a half hour, thanks to Zero's speed and precision. After that, Zero went off to classes. Lelouch stayed behind to watch the residence.

XXXXXXXXXX

_If Mao can read my mind, he'll catch me at my weakest moment._

While Lelouch and Nunally sat at their table drinking tea, Lelouch continued to check each one of the camera to make sure each and every one was working properly. Nunally finished her tea and looked in the general direction where she believed Lelouch was.

"We haven't sat down like this in awhile." Nunally said.

"Starting today," Lelouch began. "I will be staying her for a bit. Even Sayoko needs a day off once in awhile."

"You've been out of the house a lot lately." Nunally said. "Have you found some sort of interesting game to play?"

"Yes." Lelouch said. "And my opponent is really tough."

Nunally laughed.

"You have never said anything like that about someone for a long time." Nunally said. "The last time you said that was about big brother Schneizel."

Lelouch stayed silent.

_That reminds me…Zero is still onto my identity. He's smart. I don't know how long I'll be able to keep this charade up._

XXXXXXXXXX

Cerveau checked through the binary of Zero's data for at least three hours before he finally gave up. He deactivated the machine and took Zero out of it. Zero woke up and then looked at Cerveau.

"Well?" He asked.

"Sorry Zero." Cerveau said.

"We've been looking through the data for hours." Douglas said. "But we can't find anyway to backtrack those intruders on your data net."

"I see." Zero said.

"This is bad." Cerveau said. "What if it's a Britannian that has access to Zero's hardrive?"

"Look pal." Douglas said. "If I can't crack Zero's data…no one can."

"I doubt it." Cerveau said. "Didn't you say someone got close once?"

"Yeah but he ended up becoming a Maverick." Douglas said. "That's why no one ever gets close. They always become Mavericks."

"Re..really?" Cerveau said. "I did not know that."

"Yeah." Douglas said while Zero went to a corner and proceeded to rest himself on the side of a wall. "Come to think of it…that's happened more than once. Anyway it doesn't matter…we got to figure out who these users Omega and W are."

"Omega's my real name." Zero said.

Cerveau and Douglas looked at Zero in confusion.

"The original body was named Omega…Zero is simply the code name given to me when I was created." Zero said in one whole sentence.

"Really?" Douglas said. "When did you find this out?"

"Sometime after I woke after the first Elf Wars." Zero said. "The war that claimed your life Douglas."

"Don't remind me." He said.

"W is the symbol of my creator." Zero said. "But I don't know any further than that. We need to find a way to backtrack where that uplink came from. If we did, we might be able to locate where their hiding. It looks like their specifically targeting me…but I don't know why."

"Well we're not going to get much farther from that." Cerveau said as he shut down his machine. "I won't be able to trace the source until it comes up again…I can't go on much farther from this."

"Perfect." Zero said.

"Do you think this…W guy is dangerous?" Douglas asked.

"I don't know; but that's the part that worries me." Zero said.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lelouch and C.C. we're in their room together.

"I've sent the Black Knights to look for Mao." Lelouch said.

"What if he's in the ghetto and not in the settlement?" C.C. asked. "You should use me as bait to draw him out. I'm Mao's target so…"

"Tell me." Lelouch said suddenly.

C.C. immediately stopped talking.

"If I keep on using my Geass," Lelouch began. "We'll I become like him?"

Lelouch was already stressed out. The indication was the pen he had continually being pushed down in multiple sessions. "

"Or did this happen because you couldn't fulfill his contract to you?" He continued to ask.

"Well…" C.C. said. "The Geass power grows with each use. Those who can't control their power will become consumed by it."

"And knowing this!" Lelouch shouted with more rage. "You still made these contracts? With me! With Mao!"

"I did." C.C. said with guilt.

"You cruel women." Lelouch said. "I don't know why anyone would want to go after you. Tell me…Did you abandon Mao because he couldn't fulfill his contract?

C.C. couldn't think of anything to say. Lelouch was literally cutting her to the bone now. Normally she could think of snappy comebacks or something to make Lelouch look like an idiot. But it was not today.

"YOU DISGUST ME!" Lelouch shouted.

In anger, Lelouch threw his hand forward and knocked the pieces off of his chess game.

"Why didn't you take his power back!" He shouted. "Or even ended his life! Because of your actions, Shirley…"

Lelouch couldn't bring himself to say it. He went into a corner and put his hand on his head. Sorrow, anger, and many other conflicting emotions continued to flood his mind.

She had to get away from him.

"Starting today." C.C. said. "I will be staying at the tower next door."

XXXXXXXXXX

R&D division continued to work on the new Reploids that they had obtained. Lloyd was utterly fascinated with the designs from the Reploids he had seen. Their circuitry was so advanced. He was writing down strange theories about attempting to fuse the machinery of Reploids with the Lancelot. While he wrote them down, X walked into the room.

"Sorry I'm late." X said. "What was so important that you had called over here on short notice?"

"Ahh X." Lloyd said. "I wanted your opinions on this Reploid here?"

"Reploid?" X asked.

X went down into the truck to the circuitry outline of a Reploid.

"What's going on Doc?" X asked as Lloyd inserted a new part into it.

"I decided that the best way to see if I'm getting this Reploid deal right is to build one myself." Lloyd said. "I need your opinions to see if I doing this correctly."

"All right then." X said. "This is a dangerous game here doc, but if you think you can bridge the gap…I'm all for helping you."

While the two conversed and discussed the theories posted, Cecile checked on Suzaku.

"A medical check?" Suzaku asked.

"It's a requirement for all Knightmare pilots." Cecile said.

"Okay then." Suzaku said.

"All right." Cecile said. "After school it is then."

Suzaku began to walk down. Before he did, he looked back at Cecile.

"Oh Cecile." Suzaku said. "Is there any way for me to meet with Princess Euphiema?"

"You with the princess!" Serges said. "That's a bold request. I'd grant it just for asking it?"

"The princess?" Cecile said.

"Forget it." Lloyd said. "You'd need to be at least a Knight of Honor to get an audience with her."

"Maybe." Cecile said. "But perhaps a Duke could arrange it?"

"Duke?" Suzaku said.

It didn't take long for Suzaku to get what Cecile meant by that.

"Lloyd!" Suzaku shouted. "You're…"

"Well now!" Lloyd said. "Must have slipped my mind."

Alia's month was literally down to her chest. She looked at X for confirmation.

"I'm…just as surprised as you are." X said.

The whole R&D division had a laugh at this new found knowledge.

"Speaking of which," Alia said. "Where's Iris?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Iris walked through the Britannian settlement as the crowds of people gathered at the mall.

"_She said she was going to go out shopping and get a feel for the area for her day off. She's going to be back tomorrow."_

"_I hope Cornelia or Vile doesn't realize we're giving you guys days off like a regular work week…I'll be in hot water for sure."_

"That will be twenty-nine pounds." A clerk said.

"Thanks." Iris said as she handed him the money.

Iris decided to spend her day doing a stereo-typical girl thing: Clothes shopping. After all, this was her first time out in the open. She has went to a mall nearby Ashford academy. The atmosphere around her was fine as the fountains sprouted water and the people ran and bustled about, both on the second and first floor. She had just left the boutique and began to headed towards an electronics shop. Sure, she'd look like a nerd (and a damn fine looking one at that), but her job was already nerdy enough. No sense in hiding it. As she walked through the society, a man came up and snatched the purse that she got from Cecile.

"Hey!" She shouted. "Give that back!"

The man continued to run through the crowds. No one seemed to notice him. Iris ran after him, but she wasn't nearly as fast as him. She was just about to give up.

When Zero descended from the top balcony of the store and landed on top of the guy.

Iris couldn't react. She and everyone around her backed up as Zero grabbed the man's hands and pulled them behind his back.

"Zion!" Ceil shouted from the second floor. "Are you alright!"

"I'm fine." Zero said. "Can't say the same for this guy."

"LET GO; YOU'RE BREAKING MY ARMS!" The man said.

"Shut up before I actually do." Zero said, pulling them farther.

Iris walked over slowly as she saw Zero restrain the man. He grabbed the purse and handed it to her as the mall cops came and took the man away.

"Here you go." He said, handing it to her.

Iris looked at the man with utter shock. As she did, she had a flashback of Zero holding out his hand to her appeared in her mind. She ended up staring at Zero's figure, not realizing he and Ceil were already waving their hands in front of her face.

"You alright?" Zero asked.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lelouch called Millay and had her meet him outside the club house. He sounded urgent so she came as fast as she could.

"Just for a few days." Lelouch said. "If you can make the club house off limits."

"It's not like I can't do it." She said. "But…"

Millay's expression turned serious, just for a second.

"Nobody found out you're a prince right?"

"That knowledge is hidden." Lelouch said. "The only one who remembers is the Ashford family."

"Ashford." Millay said.

"Hmm?" Lelouch muttered in curiosity. He stopped talking to see that Millay had her usual goofy expression.

"Lelouch." She said. "My parents set me up with another suitor. I don't think I can get out of this one. What should I do?"

"And you go to me huh?" Lelouch said. "If you really want to go to someone for advice, you should talk to Zion."

"I know." She said. "But Zion…he's so…serious. And he's still a mystery at that too. I normally dig up lots of juicy bits about people, and I still don't know a lot about him. Why him?"

"I tend to…keep things to myself." Lelouch said. "He doesn't really care about other people's opinions of the things he says."

"I see." Millay said.

"Ms President!" Shirley shouted from afar.

Lelouch cringed when he heard her. He didn't want to even be near her because of what he did. There was no escaping this one. He lowered his head hoping that she wouldn't recognize him as she went over and began to talk to Millay.

"Shirley!" Millay said. "Were you back at morning practice?"

"Yep." She said. "No sense in staying sad forever."

"I should talk lessons from your positive attitude." Millay said.

"Why you?" Shirley asked. "You're the one who…"

Shirley stopped. It didn't take long for Lelouch to notice she was looking right at him.

"You're the boy from…" Shirley began.

"Are you kidding?" Millay asked. "We're in the same class."

"I don't think so." Shirley said.

Lelouch looked at her emotionless.

"Enough." He said.

"Shirley!" A girl from a distance called out. "We're going to be late!"

"Sorry." Shirley shouted. "See you prez! Tell Zion I said hi!"

Shirley ran away from the school house. Millay looked at Shirley with confusion after she got far enough. Once Millay felt it was safe, she looked at Lelouch.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

"We had a little fight." Lelouch said.

"So she's acting like she doesn't know you?" Millay said. "What an adorable play!"

Millay couldn't help but laugh her usually sadistic laugh. Lelouch couldn't even respond. She could never understand what he was going through.

"I don't mean to be a bother; but could you go along with it for a bit?" Lelouch asked.

"How long you think she'll be at it?" Millay asked.

"Awhile." Lelouch concluded.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bass woke up abruptly. It had felt like years, yet it was only twenty-four hours. The pain Wily had given him was beyond anything he had imagined. His entire body was still shaking from the ordeal. Telemetric data, binary codes, and random Windows prompts continued to flash in his mind as his systems went back online. He was alone in a dark room…at least that's what he could make from what sight he had currently; the only light source from a door.

With Wily standing there.

"I trust Bass you won't make remarks like that again?" He asked.

"Damn you!" He shouted. "What the fuck have you done to me!"

"I had to teach you a lesson." Wily said. "It was my mistake to give you free will when I built; but I can't take that back now. Besides, compared to my other robots, you perform at a far more optimal rate with your ability to think for yourself."

Bass struggled to get up, his feet shaking.

"I just don't like being made fun of."

"So you torture me!" Bass shouted. "If it wasn't for that…"

"Silence." Wily shouted. "Unless you wish to go through it again. I have no problem instituting authority!"

Bass grunted and stopped.

"Good." He said. "Now head down to the repair bay and prepare for another attack on Zero when I give the signal."

Bass attempted to walk towards the door, but his legs couldn't move and he fell. Wily caught him with his cane and lifted him back up. Bass stood still for a second and allowed his system to reconfig his legs. After a few minutes, Bass began to walk normally, with Wily following him.

"I still don't see why we need Zero for this." Bass said. "We already have Ragnorock in space. What do we need Zero for?"

"Zero is a powerful Reploid who carries all of my original work on him." Wily said. "Yes we have the station in the air, but it is inoperable. Zero's data holds the key to three things ideal for our plan: Controlling all Reploids, controlling and spreading the Maverick virus, and the data for the station. You see Bass, we don't really need Zero, just his data. Unlocking it though requires him to become awakened. Therefore, you will keep warring against Zero until he decides to come here and surrender the data and himself to us. After which, you can do to him as you feel."

"Kill him?" Bass asked.

"Wouldn't like the idea…but yes." Wily said. "With his body data built now with you, what's the point in keeping him other than to have another?"

"Rule over him?" Bass asked.

"You are the elder." Wily said.

Bass continued to walk alongside Wily.

"You've really changed Doc." He said. "Did it have to do with that thing in your eye?"

"Possibly." Wily said.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I see." Zero said as he Ceil, and Iris sat down on at a fast food joint in the mall. "So you're the daughter of a diplomat? Not very common around here. Surprised you're down here by yourself."

"Yeah." Iris said.

_Wow. I can't believe that lie worked._

"So what's your name?" Zero asked.

"Iris." She said.

Zero's eyes peaked with curiosity when he heard that.

_Iris…come to think of it…she looks a lot like her…wait…get this through your head Zero…_

"Iris huh?" He said.

"That name sounds familiar." Ceil said.

"Does it now?" Iris said. "What's your names anyway?"

"Zion." Zero said.

"I'm Ceil." Ceil said. "Nice to meet you Iris."

"Pleasure." She said. "So Zion…are you like a police officer or something?"

Zero laid back on his chair.

"I'm just a student." He said. "Sure I can pull some flashy moves…all of which I learned at a dojo and years of par core. Everything I did is something anyone can do with a little practice."

Ceil shrugged.

"Yeah but not too many people leap from one story to the bottom." Ceil said.

"True." Zero said.

Iris just stood there merrily giggling to the sound of Zero's conceited remarks. Still, as she continued to talk to the teenage appearing youth, she couldn't help but feel as if she knew this man. Little did she know it was Zero.

Likewise, Zero had no idea it was her either. His suspicion was killed on the account that Iris died. Peacefully at that. Besides, he would never want her to see what he was doing now.

Still, maybe…

"You know." He said without thinking. "I knew an Iris once. Funny thing is…she looked a lot like you."

"Really?" Iris said. "I bet you say that to all the girls you see."

Ceil ignited with jealously. Zero immediately caught this.

"I mean…well…uhh…" Zero said. "That came out wrong."

"Heh." Iris said. "It's alright. I have a boyfriend anyway."

_Looks like Ceil likes this guy._

"Thanks for helping though." Iris said. "I should really get going. No telling if someone else will come too."

"It's possible." Zero said. "Around here make look nice and good, but the honest truth is because of the way Britannia oppresses the people they conquered, so people have no real option. You'd think there would be freedom, but that's just a misguided dream. People will do what it takes to survive. And that's that."

Iris looked at Zero with complete shock. She again had another flashback. This time she looked more closely on him.

_Now that I think about it, he does look an awful like Zero. In fact…yeah…could it…maybe…I mean…damn…focus…all right…maybe he is…and maybe he isn't. Got to try at least._

"You know what's really funny?" Iris said. "I knew a guy once who looked a lot like you. What you said right now reminded me of him."

"Hmm?" He asked.

"You kind of look like him too when I think about it." Iris said. "Umm…you wouldn't happen to be…"

A cell phone rang. Zero picked up his phone. It was Lelouch. He answered the phone.

"What?" He asked. "…Got it."

He hung it up and put it back into his pocket.

"Ceil…let's go." Zero said "Miss Iris…farewell."

Zero and Ceil got up and walked from the area where Iris was. Iris watched as Zero disappeared into the crowd. To her eyes, she knew there was something about him. But she also figured that meeting him like that would not have been likely.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mao and Dynamo walked into a power tool store. Mao immediately ordered a power saw from the man. The man seemed not to care as he polished a rifle.

"I can't sell something like that to you." He said. "You're from the Chinese Federation aren't you."

"Funny that you seem to sell weapons to the Black Knights." Mao said.

The man froze with fear.

"You meet a man named Wolf not too long ago." Mao continued. "An Alias to be assumed."

The man looked up at the two strangers with terror.

"So…" Dynamo said. "Either do what we want, or one of two things will happen: We can tell the police and reveal this little op. Or…"

Dynamo pulled out a cylinder object. He spun it around between two fingers and activated the left side to his beam saber and pointed it at him. The man voided his bowels and went on the floor as the pink beam of light singed his skin.

"Or you can go in pieces."

XXXXXXXXXX

Lelouch returned home late that night. It was much quieter with C.C. gone. Nunally was already asleep. Sayoko was out as well. He was the only one there. Alone.

"Mao's range is 500 meters." Lelouch said. "Which means he could be anywhere at this moment. I could use that to my advantage though. My only shot is if the Reploids can get to him. They don't have a brain…no…they may not have a brain…but their CPU is designed the same. They would be able to read their minds. But what can Mao do against…shit! He has a Reploid too! Argh! It's like I have only one piece needed to put him in check!"

"Still lost huh?" C.C. said as she suddenly appeared from behind.

"C.C!" Lelouch said.

"I pray we can work together now?" She asked.

Lelouch stood there silent. There was no way around it now. C.C. may have screwed up, but there was no reason to be mad at her, especially since Mao may be after him.

Lelouch's phone rang.

**Merry Christmas people. After two months of not updating this, Im updating this. There's your present. Enjoy.**

**Anyway…schools out for now. I might be able to get some more in. Course, I have been playing a lot of Kingdom Hearts…and that's a big distraction. Especially when you have a KH fanfic of your own.**

**So Zero and Iris met now. Both are suspicious of each other, but neither side believes the other is there. After all, Iris was dead and Zero is well…Zero (No logical behind that response).**

**Any clues with Wily yet? And was Ragnorock a surprise.**

**If you think that's interesting, I have future plans for Mao after Episode 16 too. Prepare your bladder for imminent fan girl (or boy) release!**


	43. Chapter 42: Cheering Mao

"_Insanity: doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results." Albert Einstein_

Suzaku was taken from the R&D division and taken directly to the Hospital. With that, Suzaku began a quick medical exam. Cecile and Alia we're taken to record the results in their databases (which was the reason Alia was there). The two waited patiently outside, enjoying a latte while Suzaku was conversing with the doctor.

Alia herself was not in her usual armor, but more civilized clothing. A top similar to that of Cecile's, a long black skirt, high heels, and black tights. She looked more professional than she ever had before. Her hair was longer now as she took it out of a ponytail.

"The test results are good." The doctor said.

Suzaku breathed a sigh of relief. He had hoped something bad was happening.

"Although," she began. "It seems your results pertaining to discipline and life is too high."

"Will that cause a problem?" Suzaku asked.

"There excellent qualities in a soldier." The doctor said as she continued to enter in data into the computer. "Do you think that subconsciously, you compare yourself to your father?"

Suzaku flinched at the thought. Something about her saying that prevented him from saying anything.

"That may be what's ruling you." She said.

"But…" Alia said. "Will that be a problem for him in the field?"

"Not at all." The Doctor said. "After all, it's quite common for children of famous people. And besides, your data on his mental stress during combat indicates otherwise. Genbu Kurururgi. I understand that he was a great man."

"That he was." Suzaku said.

The doctor smiled.

"Well, I believe that is all for today then." The doctor said. "You said you wanted the documents electronically via USB."

"Alia will handle everything from here." Cecile said.

Alia took the flash drive. Since Reploids we're still hidden from public knowledge, Alia had to quickly make something up in order to keep it.

"Umm…is there a bathroom here?" Alia asked.

"Third room from the left." The Doctor said.

Alia left the room with the flash drive in hand. She went into the washroom and closed the door. After she got the in the stall, she sat down and inserted the flash drive into her neck.

* * *

With C.C. now gone, Lelouch felt as if one of his lifelines to the entire organization was falling apart. He couldn't help but think there was a secondary motive behind the whole thing of her leaving. Regardless, time was quick. He needed to kill Mao now. As he continued to find a way to locate her, he had to talk to Dietard who was organizing plans for the Black Knights.

"I had a look at the plans to reorganize the Black Knights." Lelouch said, throwing the disc he had off to the side. "There are a few parts I'd like to improve on, but I get the general idea. I'm going to run the idea by Ohgi too. I'll call you if I need you."

"Thank you." Diethard said.

Lelouch turned off his receiver and then continued to look out the window.

_Diethard. Even Britannian, he's proving more useful than I expected. Still, I can't eliminate a possibility he could be a spy._

Lelouch picked the phone back up, dialed an area code, then put the headset back to his ear. It rang only once.

"Zero." Lelouch said. "Are you still tracking C.C?"

"Yes." Zero said over the receiver. "I'm still outside the predescribed target area as requested…I don't know Lelouch. I don't think Mao would be able to read my thoughts."

"All thoughts or opinions humans think with their brains are based on electrical impulses." Lelouch said. "Your mind works in a similar manner; only electronic. In other words, I can't have Mao reading your thoughts. Anyway, do you still have a lock on C.C?"

"Yes." Zero said. "She's at an abandoned carnival on Main street. She hasn't moved for about an hour so I'm assuming this is it."

"That's even better than expected." Lelouch said. "There's plenty of video screens there. This will be all the more easier."

* * *

C.C. was indeed alone. She had to get Lelouch away from herself. Mao wasn't going directly after Lelouch, she knew that. If Lelouch was around her at the time, she had no doubts Mao would kill him and be done with him. She did not want that; no matter what. In a way, she cared for Lelouch. At least, she hoped that she did not.

She was all alone. For now anyways. Lost in the middle of an amusement park. She had no idea that Zero was monitoring her from such a huge distance. Of course she would underestimate Zero's abilities. She existed in a time where machines like Zero we're impossible; even in these modern times. Zero kept a close eye on her and waited for something to happen.

At once the lights popped on. Zero noticed this and began to zoom in to where she was. Zero leaped to another building to look at the situation. Zero's optical eyes zoomed in and watched as first the ferris wheel lit up. Next, buildings in the general vicinity went on. Finally, the Merry go round went on. As it spun around, C.C. saw him.

Mao.

"C.C!" He shouted with his childish voice. "You're so quiet. The only mind I can't read. It's perfect."

"As childish as ever." C.C. said.

"I'd like you to call me your prince on a white horse." Mao said. "After all, I came here to see you."

Mao got off the horse as he laughed manically from it. C.C. stared at him emotionlessly.

"Mao." She said. "Didn't I tell you before…you and I…"

Mao interrupted before she could finish.

"Oh." He said. "That you we're kidding. You really do love me!"

Mao took off his headgear, revealing to be headphones. The headphones began to play back several different voice recordings of C.C. when she was with Mao. C.C. knew that Mao had gone off the deep end.

"BE QUIET!" C.C. said.

"C.C!" Mao said, ignoring her. "You're the only one who puts me at ease. You're the only one I want. I don't care about Lelouch, as long as you come with me!"

Mao moved to touch C.C. She pushed him back and screamed. She pulled out a pistol and pointed right at him.

"STOP IT!" C.C. shouted. Mao looked surprised when she pulled the gun at him.

"I should have done this from the start!" C.C. said.

C.C. held the gun there.

And it just stood there. Zero looked at her with anticipation.

* * *

_C'mon…do it…_

But she didn't do it. She was unable to fire at him. No matter what she had told herself, she still held on feelings for Mao. The gun itself began to shake. Zero looked at her with anger from the distance he was at.

"Didn't Zero already defeat this guy?" Axl said as he looked through his scope of a rifle pointed right at Mao.

"He did." Zero said. "But it looks like he got right back up. Then again, insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results."

Then Mao pulled out a gun and shot her. C.C. startled back and collapsed on the ground.

"I knew it!" Mao shouted with joy. "You really do love me! You weren't able to shoot! You love me after all C.C!"

Mao began to laugh manically and clap his hands repetitively. Zero gritted his teeth in anger. Zero turned to Axl who was in the area, sniper rifle formed and pointed right at Mao.

* * *

"Damn it!" Zero said. "Axl…take him out!"

"Roger!" Axl said.

Axl's sniper rifle HUD began to align for the perfect shot at Mao. Zero stood there as he watched the whole situation. As Axl's sniper rifle was about to perfectly align, Zero saw a pink light behind him. He turned around to see Dynamo in the air.

"Shit!" Zero said. "Axl!"

Axl looked up and saw Dynamo in the air. He dematerialized the Sniper rifle and leapt back. Dynamo's saber came down right on top of where Axl was. Axl formed a pistol in his hand. Zero activated his saber. The dust cleared and Dynamo was still there.

"Sorry Zero." Dynamo said as he held the long silver rod with the glowing pink bar on top of it. "But Mao's paying quite a pretty penny for my services. I'm afraid you getting in the way, just isn't happening."

"Damn it!" Zero said as he held the Z-Saber. "You just don't give up, don't you!"

"You have told me I was annoying." Dynamo said.

Axl pointed his pistols at him, while Zero kept his saber out and pointed at Dynamo. Axl leaned over to where Zero was.

"Who the hell is this?" Axl asked.

"He's an old servant of Sigma." Zero said. "He's the one who directed the Space station Eurasia to fall down to Earth. He sold out the entire planet for a few measly C-bills."

"What!" Axl shouted. "You sold out our world to him!"

"My, my, my." Dynamo said. "MY reputation precedes me."

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Axl shouted.

Axl propelled himself forward with his thruster shoes.

"AXL!" Zero shouted. "He's dangerous!"

Dynamo charged forward, dodging all of Axl's shots. Dynamo activated the bottom part of his saber and then used this sudden surprise to sever Axl's arm off. Axl gritted his arm in pain as Dynamo spun his saber around. He was about the plunge the saber into Axl when Zero flew towards him and blocked the saber slash. Sparks shown over Axl as Zero and Dynamo fought.

"Persistent as ever." Dynamo said.

"I was always one to act without thinking." Zero said.

Zero pushed Dynamo away from Axl. Zero then charged himself towards Dynamo. Dynamo deflected Zero's slash and the two entered blade combat.

* * *

Alia, Cecile, and Suzaku walked out of the doctors and began walking back towards the R&D facility car (which had to be moved due to a NO parking Sign Lloyd neglected overlooked). Lloyd and X we're talking amongst themselves as they saw the three walk towards them. Alia's different appearance caught X's attention.

"How does he look?" Lloyd asked.

"Like a million bucks." Cecile said.

"Oh god; could I use that right now." Serges said in the car.

"If you had a million bucks," X said. "You wouldn't have to come to work anymore."

"EXACTLY!" He shouted.

All the people there gave themselves a heartily laugh. Cecile then turned to Alia.

" Alia has all the files in her system for us."

"Good." Lloyd said. "Alia, be a dear and upload them to our personal computers."

"Yes sir." She said.

She passed by X who was still looking at her. She begun to stare at X.

"What?" She asked. "What are you looking at?"

X Just blushed as he looked at her.

"You…uh…" X began. "You look great."

Alia herself began to blush for minutes. The two we're caught staring at each other for a long period of time. However, Iris soon broke it up.

"Hey guys!" She said. "I got the fix on more Reploid capsules!"

* * *

"You're wrong!" C.C. shouted. "I was just using you!"

Mao stopped laughing.

"You're lying." He said.

Mao pointed his pistol at C.C. He began to fire at her. C.C. began to scream in agony as the bullets pierced through her skin. Mao circled around her.

"Lying is bad." Mao said. "You know you shouldn't lie."

Mao continued to unload ammo into her. She continued to cry in agony as the steel tipped bullets hit her.

_Don't you worry. I understand._

_

* * *

_

Zero clashed his saber with Dynamo. Dynamo leapt back and threw the whirling blade at Zero. Zero leapt into the air and charged directly at Dynamo. In the air, Zero fired a Z-Buster into the air at Dynamo. Dynamo simply jumped back and dodged the attack. His saber began it's return and he grabbed it. Then he leapt towards Zero and then tried to slash at him. Zero zoomed forward and dodged the attack. Dynamo and Zero exchanged saber blows as they tried to break each other's stance.

"I must say Zero, I've been getting better." Dynamo said. "Awhile back, I would never have been able to last this long against you. And now look at me….I'm keeping up with you. I think you lost your edge Zero."

"Shut up!" Zero shouted charging at him.

Dynamo simply gracefully spun around, dodged Zero's stab, and then made a long red streak on his back. Zero held onto his back from the pain that registered into his brain. Dynamo stood over him.

"Well now…" He said. "I guess holding back over the mountain was a bad idea. I got stronger over the years. This proves it."

Zero simply turned around and smiled.

* * *

Mao stopped shooting, giving her time to rest. She lay there, trying to mask the pain she had. Mao stood there blankly into the sky.

"C.C." He said. "I built a house in Australia. A lonely, quiet, white house."

C.C. tried to get up, but even an immortal can feel pain. She was unable to from the pain afflicted on her. She could only stare at Mao with his insane glare.

"But we'll need to take a plane to get to Australia." Mao continued. "And your too big for me to bring on a plane."

C.C. struggled to stay awake from the shots. Mao began to walk away from her. She moved her head, hoping to find some way to figure out what Mao wanted. Mao went behind something and revealed to be carrying a large power chainsaw. HE pulled the rope on it and then watched it run.

"So you see…" Mao said. "I'll make you nice and compact with this!"

Mao swung around and cut a stop sign in two. It was a perfect slice too. Went straight through without a second delay. C.C. watched in agony as the manical child approached her.

"Is this…" C.C. asked. "For vengeance?"

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no." Mao said. "This is expressing my gratitude to you!"

"So this is where you are." A voice said.

Mao and C.C. turned their attention to the TV screens around them. Each of the screens showed the Tokyo tower. IT eventually zoomed in and showed Lelouch standing there.

* * *

"Hmm…" Dynamo said. "Who's that on the screen?"

Zero knew if he didn't move fast, another would know Lelouch's real identity. Zero deactivated the Maverick armor and went into his Resistance armor. His body glowed white and his heavier armor vanished. When Dynamo looked down, Zero had already zoomed away from the area. He reappeared a few feet from him, gripping his sub-tank.

"Didn't think I would need to use it here." Zero said as Dynamo looked at him.

Zero gripped the small energy capsule. Energy began to become released from the tank and surrounded all of Zero. All of the wounds Dynamo afflicted faded out of existence. Zero just stood there with his resistance saber at Dynamo.

"But I'll admit; you got stronger." Zero said. "I won't make that mistake again."

"How did you…" Dynamo asked.

Zero dashed forward and swung his saber at Dynamo. Dynamo jumped in the air. He looked at Zero who just turned around and charged back at him.

"He can change his armor systems!" Dynamo asked. "But I thought only X could…"

Zero swung back at Dynamo. If Dynamo hadn't reacted within a .6 more of a second, he would have been sliced in half. Zero's speed had essentially doubled, and Dynamo was now having a hard time keeping up.

"What the hell is this Reploid!" Dynamo shouted.

* * *

"To where the thoughts of others would not be." Lelouch continued on screen. "That naturally narrowed it down to a few places."

"Lelouch…" C.C. squeaked.

Mao turned off the chainsaw and looked at the startling picture of Lelouch on screen. Dynamo tried to see it too, but Zero loyally didn't give him much in the window of opportunity. He hoped to diverege him away lone enough for Lelouch to pull of whatever he had planned.

"The maximum range of your geass is 500 meters." Lelouch continued. "It won't reach me here at Toyko tower."

Mao smirked.

"So, what do you have planned then?" Mao asked. "Attacking me all the way here with remote controlled toys? After all that time spent hacking the system, you'd think you would have had a better plan. Or…do you plan to talk to me to death with that mouth of yours?"

_He wishes…_

Zero parried another strike from Dynamo before kicking him onto the next building. Zero did not pursue to avoid putting himself in Mao's range.

Lelouch's image did not move for a few seconds.

"What?" Mao asked. "Cat got your tongue? If you really want C.C, do you…"

"Mao!" Lelouch said suddenly. "Do you really think that C.C. is her real name?"

Mao suddenly stopped. After all this time obsessing over this girl, he had never thought about it. C.C, after all was not a good name for a girl. Mao looked at the bloody corpse of the girl, trying to think if it was or not.

"I know it though…" Lelouch said. "I know her real name."

Mao looked down at her.

"C.C." He said. "Why did you not tell me?"

"You don't know why she doesn't tell you?" Lelouch said. "Because she belongs to me."

Lelouch continued to repeat that a few times until Mao broke into a rage.

"She doesn't!" Mao shouted. "She doesn't She doesn't She doesn't She doesn't She doesn't She doesn't!"

"I have gained everything from her." Lelouch said. "Including the parts you have never seen."

"Everything!" Mao shouted.

Mao broke into a rampage. He revved up the chainsaw and began to attack the TV screens that floated on screen. Mao continued to slice them, with a force so strong, it was like a beam saber. Mao continued to strike at the screens until there was nothing left of them.

"Mao…" Lelouch said. "You…lost…"

* * *

As Zero fought with Dynamo, a signal cut into his head.

_It's done. Quit holding back and finish his bodyguard._

Zero smirked when he heard the order. Mao was probably communicating to Dynamo via wireless. Lelouch had guessed that Dynamo would attack Zero when they tried to set up sniper position. That was all a distraction. Lelouch had the foresight to set Zero up so in an obvious manner so Dynamo would attack Zero first. He then had Zero delay the fight as long as possible so that he could move in. Zero saw the Knightmares and cops moving in.

"What!" Dynamo shouted. "What are you staring at me for like that!"

Zero said nothing. He got on his knees and held onto his saber with his left arm, eyes closed.

Then he struck. He blinked out of existence for a second and then appeared behind Dynamo with his saber swung. Dynamo's left side was sliced right open. Dynamo gripped his side and he stood there.

"Sorry Dynamo." Zero said. "I have no time for games."

"You we're holding back!" Dynamo shouted.

"Of course." Zero said. "I'll admit, your skills have definitely increased with a beam saber, which is fact. But the mere fact is that I also got stronger. But not just stronger. Faster too. That's what your downfall is. You just got stronger. You can't keep up with me, unless I say you can."

Dynamo looked angry, but then calmed down. He struggled and managed to get back to his feet, still holding his side.

"That's pretty good Zero." Dynamo said. "I'll give you this for now. But as long as Mao lives, and as long as he gives me orders, I won't ever stop fighting you. And you know for a fact that I'm significantly more durable than I look. I'll get stronger and then come back. I'll be back."

"I look forward to it." Zero said.

Dynamo smiled and then teleported away. Zero deactivated the saber and then grabbed Axl. Axl moaned in pain.

"Quit it; you're a big boy." Zero said.

"I got my hand sliced off!" Axl shouted.

"Been there, done that." Zero said.

* * *

Zero's predictions came true fast. Mao was quickly surrounded and Lelouch managed to grab C.C. When Mao caught Lelouch's thoughts, he was shocked.

"WHAT!" He shouted. "You we're just at Tokyo Tower!"

Lelouch turned to him and smiled.

_Are you an idiot? That was all a recording._

"Impossible!" Mao shouted. "You we're just there. You talked to me!"

_Your mind is easy to read. Your mind reading is a crutch now._

"You predicted all my responses!" Mao shouted. "Don't you fucking test me!"

Mao himself began to hear a series of voices in his head. Each one of them we're the Knight police who began to think about how maniacal Mao was. Even though he was legitimately in the right.

"STOP!" Mao shouted. "DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME!"

_C.C. told me you can't turn off your Geass. I have used that to my advantage. _

"That may be…but…" Mao began

_Dynamo has already been neutralized by Zero. I took care of all the inconsistencies way in advance. Your plan was a fluke._

"Even without Dynamo…I hold all the cards still." Mao said. "I can still bring you down with me!"

"The moment that you do, you will die." Lelouch said.

Lelouch began to walk away with the injured girl in his arms. Even though she was clearly in pain, she still wanted to help.

"Wait Lelouch!" She shouted. "I can still talk to Mao!"

"Like Hell I'll die!" Mao shouted. "Hey everyone! That guy over there is the terrorist…"

What Mao did not know is that the Captain was under Lelouch's control. Before he could even mutter the word Zero, all the soldiers began a barrage of gunfire at Mao, seemly killing him. Lelouch ducked so that C.C. would not see his death. C.C. screamed his name, right before he collapsed and stopped moving.

**So I decided to finally update...yeah...I haven't been working on this cause if you haven't noticed...which the majority haven't (Bastards), I have been working on Link Thy Chain. More of my personal friends prefer this over Code Rockman so I went to work on that. Thus, the chapters spiked from 14 to 27. It's already 70% done. **

**That's why Link Thy Chain is switched to my primary fanfic. I also started two novels on my own. Completely original ideas. Game Programming, RPGMaker 2003, girlfriend (yes I'm dating again) . I got alot of shit to do, alot of projects, not alot of time.**

**Umm...well...can't see anything to point out right now...other than this chapter was hurried. I'm hoping to get back into this one.**


	44. Chapter 43: Nunally Held Hostage

"_Insanity __destroys reason, but not wit.__" Nathanial Emmons_

Zero sat in the Black Knights meeting room as all the members gathered around. He had gone in earlier for another examination to see if the data that his creator carried could be backtracked. Still, nothing had come up. Since he was in the area, he decided to walk in on the briefing. He stood off to the side, just watching. The meeting room was being held in a custom built tanker, a large purplish room with many different tables in it.

"The refitting for the Guren MK-II is proceeding as planned." Diethard said as he took the front and center for the whole place. . "There's been talks between the Kyoto and India Military district, so we're simply waiting for the arrival of Rakshata from the development team."

"Not like we really need any more development teams." Axl said in the room. "You got Reploid scientists now."

"Zero insisted that we enlist her." Diethard said. "Reploid technology has advanced the schedule and research that the Black Knights currently possess. But the developments you have made are more for the infantry section, not for Knightmares; with the exception for Cerveau who building the upgraded Frame for Zero. Continuing, the organization's changeover from a cell based system is now 92% complete. The classes have now been distributed from classes 1 to 14. We now have agents inside Britannian owned warehouses as well. We have dispersed combat forces in 612 areas all across the Kanto region. Personal have been deployed for 564 regions. 32 of our locations have been uncovered, 11 of those the Dummy ones that we sent up. 47 of our personal have been captured, with 12 of them freed in the same day."

"You're welcome." Axl said.

"Enough with the snappy comments." Zero snapped. "Diethard, continue."

"Thank you Red Knight." Diethard said. "With Kyoto backing us up, the cases with the general population tipping off the military and police are becoming rare. As for the Britannian supporters, it's the group that Zero had arranged."

Kinoue held up a photo to Diethard's face and showed it to him.

"Right." He said. "We are still looking for that of General Tohdoh."

"Understand." Lelouch said over the phone line. "Continue your work."

The line was cut there. Neige was right next to Diethard as the "No sound" window box closed out.

"So far, so good." Neige said. "This revolution is underway."

"Not entirely." Ciel said. "We still can't launch a direct assault against Britannia and the Capitol here. I've been looking into the data network of the Britannians."

Ciel turned her laptop to face all the Black Knights. It began to show Reploid specs on their data network. Some of it was recent.

"Their getting more and more research on Reploids." Ciel said. "If they keep this up, they'll be able to construct a Reploid with more than enough power to reduce the Black Knights to shreds."

"We won't let them reach that point." Zero said.

* * *

Zero turned around and began to walk into the hallway. As he did, Neige came walking up towards.

"Hey Zero." She said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I have a question for you." She asked. "Zero…I've been around the base a couple times and I swear I could have saw Craft around the area. You remember him right?"

Zero said nothing. Killing Craft may bring up bad memories to Neige.

"Have you…seen him?" She asked.

"…Can't say." Zero began. "I think I might have. I'm not the only one who brought Reploids here. I suppose Zero might have brought him in here."

"I…see." Neige said. "Well…thanks anyway."

Zero walked away from the area and went into his quarters. Craft was standing on the side of the door as Zero walked in. Zero went to the wall in his usual fashion and stood still.

"How long do you plan on hiding?" Zero asked. "I can't cover your ass much longer. She's getting suspicious. I think she might have cross-referenced everyone in the organization."

"I…just…think it's better that she doesn't know I'm here." Craft said.

"I understand." Zero said.

"I wish I was like you Zero." Craft said. "I wish I could move as I please like you. You can make your own decisions in life. You've been doing it for so long now. I wish I could run the way you do."

"I believe every Reploid can." Zero said. "Give yourself the chance; you'll be able to do what you can. It's necessary for Reploids to evolve to help the human race move forward."

"You mean you fight not to destroy humanity, but to move it forward?" Craft said.

"I don't know." Zero said. "It's just something I feel. All Britannia has been doing since it conquered nations is oppress the people in them. Humanity can't move forward if they keep killing and oppressing them. I feel that if I can dissolve this government, or at least do enough damage to get them to move an eye here, maybe they'll change their treatment. I don't know if I'm wrong, or even if I'm right, but this is what I feel."

Craft stood silent. Zero then yawned.

"Nice talking to you." I'm spending the rest of the day in the capsule. Wake me tomorrow morning."

He entered his capsule and turned on the rejuvenation capsule. He set the capsule to let him out eight hours from now. After which, Zero reentered his deep sleep. Craft then walked away to continue his duties.

* * *

Lelouch put his phone away and looked at C.C. who was right next to him. C.C. had her appearance completely changed up. Her hair was dyed black, and she wore a professional business suit. Lelouch waited for her to go nearby her before speaking.

"Are you sure you want me to be the messenger?" C.C. asked.

"If you act modestly, they look down on you." Lelouch said. "That's just how the Chinese Federation is."

"I'm not like you." C.C. said. "Unlike you, I have a sense of humility."

"Just act like that." Lelouch said.

The next day Ashford was busy as usual. Zero and Lelouch walked to their classes. As they we're walking, Zero heard Suzaku walking towards them.

"Hey!" He shouted. "Lelouch!"

Lelouch and Zero turned around to see Suzaku over by them. Suzaku stopped when he got by the two.

"Good morning Lelouch, Zion." Suzaku said.

"Good morning to you too Suzaku." Zero said. "Haven't seen you in awhile. Your job seems to be keeping you busy lately."

"Well, the Black Knights have been acting up a lot more lately." Suzaku said. "My job requires me to be on standby."

"That's weird for an Engineering job." Zero said.

"Yeah; I thought you we're working in the R&D division." Lelouch said.

"Well…" Suzaku began. "They're short-handed all over the place. I decided to go back to being a soldier on the side to help where they need it most. At least until my boss finishes his big project."

Zero got curious from that. He remembered that Ciel had intercepted data from the R&D about Reploids.

"Project?" Zero asked.

"I really can't go into details." Suzaku said. "I just know I won't have to continue this soldier gig once it's done. I'm probably going to busy within the week as well."

"I see." Lelouch said. "Still, how about dropping by for dinner once in awhile? Nunally misses you. This would be a good way for you two to talk again. Zion, you're welcome to come as well."

"I don't want to be a bother." Zero said. "Besides, I have a track meet today so I'll be running around the whole time. I'd rather do it when I have the day free."

"Oh your no bother." Suzaku said. "To be honest, I know you as a friend and I hardly know anything…whoa!"

Suzaku stopped to see Leval's bike drive right next to him. Leval turned it to the side and skidded it to avoid hitting Suzaku. Zero was a bit closer. In order to avoid it, he backflipped away from it. Most of the students stopped to watch the scene.

"Lelouch!" Leval shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Yes Leval?" Lelouch said.

"DID YOU KNOW THE PRESIDENT WAS MEETING A SUITOR!" Leval shouted.

"Yeah, today right." Lelouch said.

Leval screamed and grabbed Lelouch's uniform.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" Leval shouted.

"Because it would make you cry." Lelouch said, calmly.

"Okay I just started paying attention: what?" Zero asked.

"It's okay." Suzaku said. "I just found it too."

"This is no time to be so clueless!" Leval shouted.

"Clueless?" Suzaku asked.

"He's got a point Suzaku." Zero said. "You do act clueless at times."

"Anyway, about dinner?" Lelouch asked. "I'll go tell Nunally."

Lelouch began to run off, away from the building.

"Hey Lelouch!" Suzaku shouted. "What about your classes!"

"Don't worry." Lelouch said. "I'm just going to tell Nunally! Zion, let my teacher know I might be late to first period!"

"I don't think he'll be surprised!" Zero shouted back.

Zero and Suzaku laughed a little bit. Suzaku after talking to several of the students was fully aware of the stereotypes about Lelouch and missing class.

* * *

Millay of course, was not at Ashford today. She was at the R&D division meeting Count Lloyd for a marriage proposal. Since the Reploids we're considered top secret, they we're moved to another section of the facility, doing their work from behind a one way window. Iris and Alia we're the ones paying attention to the marriage situation more than the rest. X and Serges continued their work.

"Oh wow." Alia said. "She sure looks cute."

"I know." Iris said. "She's perfect for him. I love her dress to."

"_You sure are unique sir Lloyd." _Millay said through the glass.

"_Unique. I like the sound of that." _Lloyd said.

"He should totally agree to it." Iris said.

"You bet." Alia said. "Marriage. Such an interesting thing that humans share. Two people. Bonded together for all time. To look out for each and other and support each other. Till death do they part."

"Knock it off you two." Serges said. "We're behind schedule. X is out with the Britannian army and he put me in charge of all of you. Now get back to work. We need to complete the rest of this hardware of we're going to get Reploids off the assembly line."

Alia and Iris rolled back to their stations on their wheeled chairs. Iris and Alia continued to work on the boards and hardware. As they did, Iris began to become sad.

"I miss Zero." Iris said.

"Hmm?" Alia said.

"It's just…well…" Iris said. "Everyone seems to be here that I know, except him. It's like I can't find him…I miss him so much."

"Don't be sad." Alia said. "I'm sure he'll turn up eventually. And when he does, he'll be overjoyed."

"I hope." Iris said. "But I tried to kill him so long ago. I doubt he's even interested in me anymore. I mean…who would date someone like me anyway! Someone who's nuts…crazy…insane…and…"

"No more!" Alia said.

"Huh?" Iris said.

"Don't do that to yourself!" Alia said as she walked over to Iris and put her hand on her shoulder. Iris looked up in confusion.

"I know there was some problems back in our time." Alia said. "But when you see Zero, I want you to be yourself. Don't dwell on the past. If you do, you'll hurt yourself."

Iris looked up and looked at Alia. She then smiled.

"Thanks Alia." She said. "I'll try my best.

"_Ahh forget about that waiting." _Lloyd said. _"Let's get hitched now."_

"OH hell no!" Both girls said as they rolled over to the window again. Both of them intently stared as a small argument began to brew between Millay and Lloyd.

"I do not hear power tools in there ladies." Serges said.

* * *

As Lelouch was walking towards his house, he saw Zero in right over there.

"Hmm?" Lelouch muttered. "I thought you'd be in class."

"Class got canceled." Zero said. "Instructor called in sick in the last minute, which is perfect for me. Here."

Zero held in his hand what appeared to be like a neck brace; but it only seemed to cover the back of the neck. Lelouch took the brace and looked at it.

"What is this?" He asked.

"Douglas handed it to me this morning." Zero said. "One of his more…personal inventions. According to him, it's called a "Subconscious Thought Translator Device." If you put it exactly around the spot where the top of your spinal cord is, you'll be able to send your direct thoughts to someone wirelessly. It has a 1000 meter range. Plus, you can communicate to any Reploid around the area, since we already can do that. It also works on humans who have the same device on it. Since its new, I doubt the Britannians will have something on it, so you can send all transmissions safely and without being detected."

"I could use this." Lelouch said as he and Zero walked inside. "How many have been made right now?"

"Douglas needs us to beta test it." Zero said. "He said, "The two Zeros should be the one do take a look at this first."

"I see no reason to test this out now." Lelouch said. "He should have had the members back at the base take a look at it first. Hold on for a second, my sister should be here."

Lelouch opened the door to where Nunally was normally.

"Nunally," Lelouch began. "Suzaku is…"

Lelouch stopped to see that Nunally was not in the room. Lelouch began to explore the strange predicament. Even Zero, who normally didn't care about Lelouch's personal affairs, began to take a look around. As Lelouch and Zero looked, they saw something on the table.

It was a picture of Nunally tied up, and the arrangement of folded cranes all around it. Lelouch nearly went berserk when he saw the photo. As his anger built up, Lelouch's phone rang. Lelouch calmly answered his cell.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Big brother." She said.

"Nunally!" Lelouch shouted. "Where are you!"

"I don't know…" She said calmly. "But I can't move."

There was a small silence in between when she said that. Then Mao's voice appeared over the phone.

"It's me Lulu." He said.

"Mao!" Lelouch shouted.

_Impossible._ Zero thought. _I watched the bastard get shot with my own two eyes. I even recorded it, just to confirm the kill. _

"Please tell that overgrown tin can of a human to erase that data file of me getting shot." Mao said. "I'd rather not have that appear on a video sharing network."

Zero, who was monitoring in on the call, knew then that even Reploid thoughts we're not safe from Mao's Geass.

"Wait Mao!" Lelouch shouted. "C.C. isn't here!"

"That's why I came." Mao said. "An opponent immune to my Geass would be troublesome. I put off dealing with her for now. I won't be satisfied until I pay everything back that you did to me."

"You're naturally somewhere 500 meters from me." Lelouch said.

"Naturally." Mao said. "Want to try and find me? You have five hours. And since this a game between you and me, no using the cops as your pawns this time. I prefer not to be shot like before. Britannian medical science is amazing. I owe It as a debt! No Reploids from the Black Knights either. You're free to use that scrap pile that's next to you as you wish, likely it won't matter. I have a fully repaired Dynamo with me, thanks to a dealer that I so happened to come by. And since you're at school Zero 2, you can't use your weapons. Lest you reveal who you really are."

"Why you…" Zero said.

"Bye bye." Mao said.

* * *

The phone turned off. Lelouch and Zero ran out of the house and got to the entrance. Lelouch was already in a panic, Zero could tell.

"Where are we going to look?" Zero asked.

"It doesn't matter!" Lelouch shouted. "Turn this school upside down if you have to! Find my sister!"

"I'll go get Ciel." Zero said. "I'll tell her one of my friends needs help."

"Millay has some uniforms in the house." Lelouch said. "Just look around there for a bit, you'll find them."

Lelouch moved his collar up a bit and put the brace on. He clicked the start up button. A small LED went on in the back, confirming the device was on.

"Now if anytime is the best time to use it." Lelouch said. "How does it work?"

"Use your imagination." Zero said. "Keep an image of the device in your mind and then think. As long as the stimulus in your brain concentrates on the device, you can send your thoughts to me as a transmission into my brain."

"Understood." Lelouch said, as he began to run in full sprint (which wasn't saying much.)

* * *

Zero then ran inside the manor and went into Millay's room. After rummaging a bit, trying to ignore the fact he was going through a girl's clothing, he managed to find a uniform that would fit Ciel. He then put on his acceleration chip, and began to speed out of the room, house, and back into his dorms. Zero knew he was fine in using his full speed, as the human eye would be unable to register his form. They would only catch a red blur, followed by wind. Zero got to his dorm and unlocked the door. Ciel was still sleeping in his room.

In her underwear.

Zero nearly stopped dead in his tracks. He blushed greatly as Ciel woke up. She herself then blushed and quickly pulled up a cover over her body.

"You pervert Ze…!" Ciel shouted.

Zero dashed over to her and covered her mouth.

"Don't say my real name." Zero said. "Listen, I need your help with something."

Ciel stopped trying to flutter around and began to listen. She went into the bathroom that Zero had and began to put on the school uniform that Zero had provided. Zero explained the situation to her as calmly as he could. She got into it and came right out.

"Well…" She began. "How do I look?"

Zero looked at her for a second or two. He then grabbed her hair and took the ponytail. Ciel's long hair fluttered down.

"I think that's the best that can be done to give you a low profile." Zero said.

* * *

"Right." She said as she grabbed her laptop. "So what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"A fight?" Suzaku said. "Between Shirley and Lelouch?"

"I guess." Leval said. "We're supposed to play along with it for a bit according to the president…oh…WHAT'S GOING ON WITH THAT SUITOR!"

Nina tried to ignore Leval. Although, it was starting to become really hard to.

"Never mind that." Suzaku said. "What about Shirley and Lelouch?"

"Never mind them." Kallen said. "I'm sure it's just a usual lover spat."

"Do you know?" Suzaku asked.

"Oh no." Kallen said. "It has nothing to do with me."

"Do you think he tried to cross the line?" Leval said.

"The line?" Nina asked.

"Well," Leval said. "Lelouch is good at knowing things. But he's not good at putting them into practice."

"Practice?" Nina asked.

"I mean he doesn't have enough experience." Leval said.

"Experience?" Nina again asked.

Before Leval could continue, Suzaku grunted loudly. Arthur had again bit Suzaku in the hand.

"I guess he didn't have enough food." Kallen said.

"I just think he doesn't like Suzaku." Leval said.

"Why does he always do this!" Suzaku shouted.

Lelouch walked into the room all of a sudden. He looked to be in a panic, and he was out of breath. He walked in and took a quick look around to see if he could identify anything that was Mao. No one knew what was going on.

"Hey Lelouch!" Leval shouted. "What happened between you and Shirley? You should give her a present or something."

"Umm…" Lelouch said.

No one really knew Lelouch was in a state of panic, but Suzaku recognized it. Instantly at that. Lelouch only stayed in for a second more.

"Oh never mind me, we'll talk later." Lelouch said. "We'll talk later about tonight."

Lelouch quickly left the room, leaving everyone confused.

"Do you think he has gone to gamble?" Kallen joked.

Suzaku didn't reply. He got up from where he was and began to chase Lelouch. He entered a stairwell and as he did, he saw Lelouch meeting with Zion and Ciel.

"I've looked everywhere for this girl Zion talked about, but I can't seem to find her anywhere." Ciel said.

"Why is he doing this to me!" Lelouch shouted.

"Insanity destroys reason, but not wit." Ciel said.

"I've searched the whole school." Zero said. "Nothing. I wish this dude would call already. Ciel's laptop could trace the call and we'd know where he is."

"It's that reason why he's probably not calling." Lelouch said. "I'm pretty sure he's anticipated my impatience. But what can I do. All we know is that he's 500 meters within the school, the farthest being the Ashford manor. That's all I have to go on."

"Lelouch!" Suzaku shouted.

Lelouch got startled and dropped the photo with Nunally's captured body on it. Lelouch went to pick it up, but Suzaku saw it.

"Nunally." He said. "So I see. Nunally's been kidnapped hasn't she?"

Lelouch said nothing.

"I'm afraid so." Zero said. "We've looked everywhere, but we can't find her."

Lelouch turned to Suzaku.

"I didn't want to get you involved." Lelouch said. "But Suzaku…I need your help."

* * *

Suzaku simply nodded. The four then began to walk around the school, trying to trace back something…or maybe even find a clue.

"Who's kidnapped her?" Suzaku asked. "Was it a member of the royal family?"

"No." Lelouch said. "It's some kid who is trying to get to this girl that I know?"

"Your dating!" Suzaku asked.

"It's nothing like that, either." Lelouch said. "And you are NEVER to utter that again. Anyway, an official investigation may reveal who we are. I can't go the army or police. I can only count on Zion and Ciel here."

"Ahhh." Suzaku said. "So this is the mysterious girl. Who is she Lelouch?"

"She's…Zion's girlfriend." Lelouch said. "She's scouting out this school as a potential place to go to."

Zero and Ciel nearly shot up and the blood went all to their heads. Both of them we're beat red.

_WHAT THE FUCK LELOUCH! _Zero said to Lelouch's STTD brace.

_Sorry, I couldn't think of anything. _Lelouch said, back through the brace. _Hey, this is easier to use than I thought._

_I swear to god…_ Zero again said back.

All four of them walked outside and began to discuss the full situation that was going on.

"This wouldn't happen to relate to your gambling?" Suzaku asked.

"No." Lelouch said.

"What are our clues?" Suzaku asked

"Only this photo, and that he's nearby." Lelouch said. "Watching me."

"We've checked the majority of the East and West wing." Zero said. "I have nothing to say where he could be. He's not in the windows, that's for sure."

"Wait." Lelouch sparked up suddenly. "I remember hearing the sound of water as well. Running water."

"The sewer." Ciel said.

"Sewer?" Lelouch said.

"That's the most logical place it can be." Ciel said. "And isn't there a line to the sewer right under Ashford?"

"Ciel's right." Suzaku said. "The water circulation system."

* * *

All four of them walked back into the school and went to the elevator. As they did, Lelouch put his ID card in the slot.

"This is odd." Suzaku said. "Normally, you would have figured this out right away."

"Humans have a tendency to lose focus in a panic." Zero said.

"Damn." Lelouch said as his ID card popped out. "He changed the system. I'll have to hack into it and reroute it so I can get through."

"But that's against school rules." Suzaku said.

"You got a better idea?" Zero asked.

Suzaku did not respond.

"Got it." Lelouch said.

"Wow." Ciel said as the four walked in the elevator. "You're almost as fast as me."

"Really?" Suzaku asked. "Are you a hacker?"

"I know my way around computers." Ciel said.

Lelouch entered the coordinates for the elevator. A green outline of the school appeared, and a red box that represented the elevator. After pressing a few more buttons, the elevator began to descend downwards.

"Lelouch." Suzaku asked. "You've been using this to get off campus, correct?"

"Occasionally." Lelouch said.

* * *

It took a few minutes for the elevator to make it downwards. Once it hit the bottom, the door opened up. Before the four went into the hallway, Suzaku held his clear as glass phone and began to look out into the hallway.

"Just as you guessed." Suzaku said. "He linked a machine gun up to a security camera. That camera only has a time lag of 0.5 seconds."

"Guess it can't be helped." Lelouch said. "We'll have to go back up and change the system."

Before he could even do anything, Suzaku just ran out. Lelouch turned in horror to see Suzaku charge like a madman right at it. To Zero's surprise, he watched Suzaku moved in and out of the machine gun with ease. Eventually when Suzaku got close, he began a wall run. With a swift kick, Suzaku knocked the machine gun out of place. Zero and Ciel we're in utter shock.

"Of all the recklessness!" Lelouch shouted.

Zero and Ciel we're still trying to comprehend the situation.

_That's insane. That kid's adrenaline and muscle reflexes are only a little under mine. What intense physical training has this kid gone under?_

"Alright." Suzaku said. "Let's go get Nunally."

Suzaku ran forward a little bit. But as he did, Zero got an electronic signal in his brain. It was a Reploid one. And not just one. It was several. Zero ran forward at an incredible speed towards Suzaku.

"Suzaku!" Zero shouted.

Suzaku turned the corner to see six Reploids with beam sabers charge right at him. At the time, Suzaku had seen Reploids, but never had faced them. And not without the Lancelot. And without any weapons of his own, Suzaku was helpless as he knew they had better physical reactions than him.

_Reploids! But how would this kid have… _

Zero pulled Suzaku back behind him. Zero dodged the first strike by the Reploids. A Reploid tried to cut Zero in half. Zero simply slid under it. He then rolled under the next one, knocking it down. Another tried to stab Zero as soon as he got to the other side. Zero pivoted to the right, then left. When it tried a third time, Zero grabbed his arm. He then used his elbow and crushed the Reploids. He kicked the stomach and liberated the beam saber from it. Zero then stabbed the enemy with it. The next one quickly met its end after Zero spun to dodge it's attack and Zero cut it in half. Zero grabbed the saber that fell out of its arm.

"Suzaku!" Zero shouted.

Zero threw the whirling cylinder at Suzaku. Suzaku caught it and activated it. Suzaku then ducked under the two Reploids who swung their swords. He dodged by jumping back the second time. Zero had dispatched the other two he was dealing with and then sliced the one Suzaku was fighting. Suzaku clashed sabers with the last one and then ducked under and swung at the body. The Reploid was cut in half and fell down. Suzaku then looked at Zero with amazement.

"What?" He said. "I took up fencing back in my youth."

"But that doesn't make any sense." Suzaku said. "I don't even know how these things we're obtained."

"What's going on Suzaku?" Lelouch asked. "What are these?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you." Suzaku said, looking at the pieces of scrap metal on the floor. "But it doesn't seem like I have a choice. They're called Reploids. They're a synthetic, mechanical life form being built to help better the future."

"Better the future?" Lelouch acted.

"They're just as intelligent as humans." Suzaku said. "And they're powerful mechanical beings. They can take a lot of punishment. Plus they have emotion. They're amazing really. I formed a friendship with one particular one at work. His name is X."

Zero's eyes widened.

"X huh?" Zero said.

"Yep." Suzaku said. "They say he's the first one and he started the whole thing. He and my boss are trying to build a Reploid that won't go…as they say…Maverick. X is unsure it's possible, but since Lloyd has such determination, he is willing to go along with it."

"I see." Lelouch said. "But what does Maverick mean?"

"Suzaku can fill us in the details later." Zero said. "We have to go save your sis. Suzaku, hold onto your saber. We might need it."

"Right." Suzaku said.

Suzaku and Zero deactivated their beam sabers and put them on their sides.

_At least we know what they're up to. _Zero thought to Lelouch.

_Yes._ Lelouch thought. _We could use Suzaku to help us find out more information about their Reploid plans. For now, let's concentrate on the task at hand._

**Because I took two months not to update, I thought an eariler update would appease you people. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**OOOOHHHH...over halfway mark. I'm counting down the Episodes people.**

**Any clues on this...dealer Mao mentions? I wonder if you took that word into account before you read this line. Use your brain people.**

**I noticed that his chapter was on a more humorous angle. I hope you enjoyed them.**


	45. Chapter 44: Mao Death and Rebirth

"_In order to please others, we loose our hold on our life's purpose.__" Epictetus_

After the Reploids had been disposed of, Zero, Suzaku, Ciel, and Lelouch continued to move down the pathway, until they came to the water access. It seemed to be a huge dull green room with water coming down the walls into pools below. Nunally was on a seat, tied up. A large black object hovered above her. Zero, Suzaku (with their sabers drawn), and Lelouch continued to run forward towards her.

"NUNALLY!" Lelouch shouted.

Lelouch and Suzaku kept running forward, but Zero grabbed both of them and stopped them. Ciel walked up to his side.

"Look." He said stoically, pointing up.

Lelouch and Suzaku looked up and then actually acknowledged there was a large rectangular object above Nunally. Zero grabbed Lelouch's head and pointed to key areas on the object.

"A bomb." Lelouch said.

"That's right Lulu." Mao's cruel voice was heard over the line. The line killed before Zero could trace it back. "I'll allow Kururugi since he came on his own accord. You two best get to work then."

Lelouch grunted in anger. The thoughts about Mao raged into his mind like a flame thrower.

"Don't worry." Suzaku said. "We'll get you out of here Nunally. There is nothing me and Lelouch can't do."

Nunally stopped trying to escape and smiled.

"Yeah." She muttered.

Lelouch began to walk around the floating pendulum. He and Zero began taking every variable and every aspect about the bomb. Lelouch may not have had the processing power that Zero had in his brain, but he could think fairly close to the same level, which if Zero knew that, would have as a fair shock. Zero and Lelouch discussed it amongst themselves using Douglas's invention in their mind…in order to be sure their math was correct. When Zero and Lelouch had finished their initial observation, they returned to Suzaku.

"It's a pendulum bomb." Lelouch said. "There's a solenoid attached to it, so there's a constant flow of kinetic energy to it."

"If any more or less energy is applied to it…" Ciel began.

"The bomb goes off." Zero finished.

"Which means we have to assume moving Nunally would set it off as well." Zero said. "Based on the material…of which I can at least see…the blast radius would be…400-500 meters."

"500 meters about." Lelouch said.

_Which means Mao is outside his effective Geass range._

Of course Zero knew how much damage the bomb would cause. But Suzaku was nearby him. Zero wanted to give an estimate in order to try concealing the fact he was a machine. And Lelouch was perceptive. He knew why Zero asked that.

"Do you know how to disarm it?" Suzaku asked.

"In theory." Lelouch said. "We have to disarm the wire that runs onto the detonator. He's an expert though so we have to assume several of them are dummies. We need another way."

While Suzaku was thinking, Lelouch began projecting more thoughts at Zero.

"_Which wire do you think it is?" Lelouch asked._

"_I could be that red one in the batch." Zero said. "It has the most electrical currents running through it than the rest…though I need to get closer to make an accurate guess…and with Kururugi here…"_

"_What's the chances of you being right from here?" Lelouch asked._

"_Without touching it and getting close…I think I'm only 61.23% correct." Zero said. "…I'll look for a way to move in a little closer without your friend seeing."_

_"Do that." Lelouch said._

Lelouch in his mind knew that if Zero was able to use his full abilities without having Suzaku see him in his armor, he would have every peace of mind to know Zero could do it. Now Zero's chances were put into theoreticals and possibilities. And Lelouch knew Zero was not done calculating yet. He was sure Zero's chances of pulling this off while being limited we're lower than he wanted.

"The only way to do it would be to cut the wires without making the slightest vibration." Lelouch said. "No one could do that."

_At least I or Suzaku cant. Idiot. Why did you have to tag along? If you weren't here…Zero could…_

"I'll do it." Suzaku said.

"It's not that simple!" Lelouch shouted.

"It's good to be cautious…" Suzaku began. "But we have a time limit right? I have enough information on me to make a decision. I'm a soldier you know. Can you use this information?"

Lelouch stared at him blankly. He looked to Zero for recommendation.

Zero nodded.

* * *

This is what Lelouch told the three students: He informed them that he would go and distract Mao, while Zero, Ciel, and Suzaku disarmed the bomb. He had hoped to find a way to drive Suzaku away from the plan, but his persistence prevented him from doing so. Lelouch told them to wait several minutes before going through with the plan in order to be sure he wasn't watching them. Since Lelouch had no guarantee on time or how this person would act, they would have to use their intuition before moving out. After they disarmed the bomb, Lelouch told them to find him as soon as she was safe.

And the last part of the plan occurred after he left the room.

This left the three with a few minutes to observe, plan, and execute.

"The best way to cut the wires would be to get over to that side of the wall or ceiling and leap off." Zero said. "The problem is that we can't disrupt the flow of the pendulum…at all."

"First thing first is to hone in on which wire is the correct one." Ciel said. "I could tell which one is which…BUT…I…"

Ciel stopped. She was kind of embarrassed to admit she had no athletic talent.

"It's alright…" Zero said. "So you're a little short…one of us can give you a boost."

"Umm…okay." Ciel said…a little embarrassed.

_Now I wish I didn't wear a skirt._

"How are we going to cut the wires?" Zero asked.

"What about the beam sabers?" Suzaku asked. "Couldn't we do just a straight cut through the wires and be done with it?"

"We'd cut the thing that keeps it from squishing Nunally." Zero said. "And the width of the beam is too large to use safely on the wires…we'll have to use a simple wire cutter or sharp knife."

Zero pulled out of his pocket a small pocket knife…although Suzaku noted that the Knife was much sharper than a regular knife.

"We could use this." Zero said. "But the person up there will need a lot of force to cut it in one swift blow."

Zero put his hand on his chin, trying to think of other solutions for this plan. He knew this had to be done within the next few hours, or this would be all for naught. As Zero pondered what to do, he detected an energy residue from behind them. A residue of plasma. It was heading straight for Suzaku. Without thinking, Zero dove to where Suzaku was and pushed him down. The burst of plasma collided into the wall, doing minor damage. Nunally and Ciel screamed in fear. Zero and Suzaku looked at the door in anger.

To see Dynamo standing there.

"So…" Dynamo said. "A few rats decided to stay and play. A pity I didn't get here before sir Lelouch left."

* * *

Lelouch of course, had departed to the cathedral in the back of the school. Mao had been waiting there because it was the furthest away from the school…and where people thought at. He did not care about this fact, and seemed to take little interest. He did know that he had little time left on the clock…and no time to disarm the bomb from there. He had to face Mao here and now.

Though his fate was already determined…simply by Mao's power.

He walked into the church. Mao was there on the middle…waiting for him.

_I knew Mao was outside the range, but I never thought he would return to the school. Crazy bastard. I told Suzaku not to move, but I really have no options._

"Welcome my thieving friend!" Mao said. "No weapons, no plan, and the bomb Is still in place."

"Shut it!" Lelouch shouted. "I don't need to replay our last conversation. Do you have our last game ready?"

"Yep." Mao said. "But…before we begin…there is something I have to show you…"

Mao grabbed hold of the screen that held the image of Nunally. Lelouch was horrifed to see the Reploid Dynamo walking towards the group. His eyes widened with fear as the Reploid's double saber was activated.

"Do you not think…" Mao began. "That I would Suzaku off so easily?...For what you did to me at the Carnival…I will repay you back seven times more!"

Lelouch's anger burned against Mao.

"MMMMAAAAOOOO!" He shouted.

* * *

Suzaku and Zero got their feet. Ciel ran away from the two, trying to avoid being caught in between them. Zero and Suzaku got up and activated the beam sabers. While Suzaku had little skill with it, at least he could defend himself.

"Well…" Dynamo said. "A bunch of students with some spunk…I like where this is going."

Now Zero himself knew full well who Dynamo was, but Suzaku didn't. Luckily for Zero, Dynamo was told to wait until Nunally died before revealing Lelouch's existence to Suzaku…and that of Zero's. Mao wanted to toy with them, rather than actually kill them. This of course gave Zero a good opportunity to fight and destroy him, before he did. Zero kept his saber in a position, ready to pounce at any moment.

"Who are you?" Suzaku shouted.

"Who am I?" He asked. "Why…I'm Dynamo. Reploid mercenary."

"Reploid?" Suzaku shouted in surprise.

"You seem shocked." Dynamo said. "I guess it should come as no surprise."

"What do you want?" Zero shouted.

"My…" Dynamo said. "Already touchy. Well…if you want to know so bad…I've come here to kill you all…nothing personal."

"Like Hell." Zero shouted.

"Leave now." Suzaku said. "If you surrender now…we will let you live."

"Me surrender?" Dynamo asked. "Man…you humans overestimate your chances…even with your…above average talents Warrant Officer Kururugi…defeating a Reploid is out of your range of skills."

Dynamo then turned towards Zero.

"…Don't die on me too quick." He said.

Dynamo launched his attack first. He threw one of his beam sabers at Suzaku and Zero. Both students dove out of the way. The saber flew very close to the pendulum bomb. Zero bit his teeth as it barely passed away from it.

"If we fight here…" Zero began. "We'll surely distort the pendulum…I'll try to get him to the door and duel him there."

"But Zion…" Suzaku shouted. "He's a Reploid. He overmatches you entirely. If anyone has a chance, it's me."

"No!" Zero shouted. "You worry about disarming the bomb. I can handle a mere single Reploid."

Suzaku rolled backwards, dodging a D-Buster as it hit the ground. Dynamo leapt towards Suzaku, attempting to slice him in half. Suzaku quickly held up his saber and blocked the attack. However, Dynamo forced a large amount of strength on him, trying to push the saber to his chest. Dynamo succeeded in bringing the saber inches away to his heart.

But then Zero leapt back in. He used his saber and placed it directly under Suzaku and Dynamo's saber. Zero managed to pull the beam away from Suzaku and lift it off of him. Zero then counter attacked by swing his saber forward. Dynamo leapt away easily. Zero stood in front of Suzaku as the soldier got up.

"He's quick." Suzaku said.

"Stay on your feet; its your best bet to survive." Zero shouted.

Zero and Suzaku moved towards Dynamo. They serpentined as they approached the Reploid, trying to confuse him in some way or manner. Dynamo read Suzaku easily, and Zero could not use his full strength to fight. Dynamo spread into a different fighting stance, and used both ends of his saber to block the attacks. Zero and Suzaku's plan was foiled. Suzaku ducked under the saber as Zero broke away. Suzaku used his saber to try and fight Dynamo, but the Reploid was much too powerful. He easily deflected his strokes and kicked him away. Suzaku landed nearby, but got back on his feet to charge at Dynamo again.

Zero wasn't having much more luck either. He couldn't get any of his more damaging attacks in without alerting Suzaku to what he was. And he couldn't force any of his super strength or speed either.

_Why did you have to get yourself involved…I got to push Dynamo out of here ASAP._

* * *

Lelouch looked in horror as both of his friends we're being easily overpowered by the Reploid.

"Because you defeated me twice…" Mao continued. "I decided to up the ante a bit. You see…if you lose here…not only will I have Dynamo kill Suzaku and Ciel…but I'll even have him reveal your identity to your sister. Can you imagine the horror on her face…to know that right before she dies…her brother is a mass murder!"

"SHUT UP!" Lelouch shouted.

"Ah ah ah." Mao said. "For you have a lot to win too. If you win and disarm the bomb…most certainly your Reploid friend you will send over here and have him kill me…so you have a lot to lose…but a lot to gain."

"You bastard!" Lelouch shouted. "These are people's lives you're playing with. Forcing me into a game you know I cannot win…for the sake of enjoyment! That's fucked up!"

"What other choice do you have?" Mao said.

Lelouch sighed. Mao had backed him into a corner. He had no choice but to step up to the chessboard…which Mao had laid out for the occasion.

"The scale that you see before you is both the detonator to the bomb…and it's disarming mechanism." Mao began to explain. "As we capture pieces, we put them into our respective plates. If it tips completely towards my side, the bomb explodes. If it tips to yours, the bomb is disarmed. Your sister's fate is then decided completely on your game."

"You have poor taste." Lelouch said. "No wonder C.C. left you."

"I won't rise to provocation this time." Mao said. "Your mind is an open book to me."

* * *

As Zero was kicked away from the door by Dynamo, he began to realize the dire situation he was in. He couldn't fight at his full power, and he had lives to protect. And the fight was moving dangerously close to Nunally.

He managed to get a break by kicking Dynamo in the face. With the opportunity, Suzaku charged him and stabbed him in the side with the saber.

Dynamo however responded by slashing Kururugi in the side. The burning sensation was unlike he had ever felt before. Suzaku was grounded.

"Damn it!" Zero shouted. "Hold on Suzaku!"

Zero grinded his saber on the ground as he charged towards Dynamo. He decided to unleash a bit of his strength and kicked Dynamo forward. Dynamo fell backwards, but got to his feet.

"Your mine!" Zero shouted.

Zero charged at Dynamo and bull rushed him. Dynamo tried to block, but he still fell backwards. Zero continued to use his strength and pushed him forward, until he made it to the door. He then kicked Dynamo with all his muscle, making him fly to the very end. Ciel was already tending to Suzaku. Suzaku looked up at Zero.

"I'll keep him back here." Zero said. "You disarm the bomb."

"Zion!" Suzaku shouted.

"Do as I say!" Zero shouted.

Dynamo leapt at Zero. Zero pressed a button on the side and sealed the door. Dynamo's pink saber could be seen drilling into the wall, but it quickly vanished. What happened to Zero to Suzaku's perspective after that was a mystery. As soon as Ciel managed to soothe and heal the burn, Suzaku wasted no time and began scaling the wall towards the wires.

* * *

Lelouch was already losing mere minutes into the game. Two pawns, a rook, and a knight had already been captured. The scales and weight we're already tipping towards Mao.

"You're not the kind of person that can empty his mind." Mao said. "You criticize your moves so carefully, and you criticize those criticisms too. That's the kind of man you are. No matter what kind of move you make, my victory is assured.

Mao took another piece, lowering the scale even further. Tension rose up in Lelouch's mind.

* * *

Zero managed to lure Dynamo far away from the actual bomb site. As soon as he got far enough in the hallway, he sprung towards Dynamo. Upon grabbing him, Zero activated his teleport, warping him and Dynamo far away from the Ashford school site. They ended up appearing somewhere in the ghettos. The Elevens, seeing these people appear in mysteriously, screamed in horror and ran in all directions. Zero and Dynamo we're now alone in the middle of a complex of ruined buildings.

"Well now…" Dynamo said. "I see that you have found such an amusing way to hide yourself…Zero."

Zero looked at him stoically. He deactivated simulation mode and returned to his Reploid armor.

"And you still talk too much." Zero said.

Zero pointed his saber at Dynamo.

"I know you have a busy schedule with your boss." Zero said. "So if you don't mind…let's finish this!"

Dynamo grabbed his beam saber and whirled at Zero. Zero leapt over, activated his resistance armor, and charged.

"If you want to fight so badly, you can die." Zero shouted.

But…Dynamo managed to dodge Zero. Zero looked in surprise as Dynamo stood there, holding another saber in his hand.

"I got some upgrades from a special source my boss found." Dynamo said. "I can keep up with your little…armor system now."

"That's impossible; Britannia just started to begin building their own Reploids." Zero said. "How on earth did you acquire any upgrades!"

"Why spoil it now?" Dynamo asked. "It makes it more interesting when you discover who done it. And now…back to the fight."

Dynamo surged forward at an incredible speed, although Zero was able to comprehend it. He held his saber up, blocking the attack from Dynamo. And with that, the two resumed combat once again.

* * *

"Amazing!" Mao shouted as he slowly gained advantage in the game. "You are trying to think of several things at once to confuse me."

Lelouch was. He spread out his mind so far to think of as many different things as he could. He even decided to raise several perverted thoughts, hoping they would either shock or disturb Mao to ruin his concentration.

"But if I focus my Geass on you alone, its easy to determine truth for subterfuge."

Mao took another piece. Lelouch became shocked when he saw his Queen be removed fromn the field.

"And now your last plan has failed miserably." Mao said.

Mao threw the queen on the scale. The arrow was hovering only a centimeter away from the red. Lelouch felt as if every orifice in his body was exhuming sweat. He couldn't do anything either. Zero was out of communication range. Suzaku to his knowledge was being killed by Dynamo. And god knows what happened to Ciel. Would his actions of underestimating Mao cost not one, but three lives?

"What shall I do?" Mao mocked. "There's no one left to help me…and now that Nunally has been taken hostage…"

To play around with Lelouch a bit, Mao took a coin from his pocket and dropped onto the floor. The clanking of metal caused Lelouch to jump out of place, thinking it fell in the scale.

"Opps." Mao said. "Dropped it."

Lelouch breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

The two sabers continued to clash against each other. Zero and Dynamo fought with unending fury, Dynamo smirking as Zero grinned. Zero was annoyed that the merc Reploid was now able to keep up with him…though it seems the upgrades did not affect his combat powers. Just made him able to keep up with Zero's speed. Zero jumped onto a building, and began to wall kick off of it, towards the top. When Dynamo jumped after him, Zero activated his thrusters and began to run up the wall.

Dynamo followed.

"Geez…" Zero said. "You're really pulling out your punches this time."

"I ain't losing to you this time." Dynamo said.

"Hmph!" Zero grunted. "We'll see!"

Zero leapt off the wall and began to fall towards Dynamo. Dynamo was surprised at this and leapt off after him. Zero and Dynamo fell face first towards the ground, looking at each other. Zero and Dynamo both grabbed their sabers and began to clash at each other in the air. The sparks flew in all directions, singing both Reploids. Neither one seemed to be able to land a hit. When they we're about to crash into the ground, Zero and Dynamo adjusted their bodies so they would land on their feet.

Then they leapt away from the other and then charged again.

* * *

"Your turn." Mao said.

Lelouch looked at the Chessboard…trying to think of any move that could turn this game around. It did him no good. For in chess…if your opponent already knows what you're going to do, long in advance, there is no hope of winning the game. Lelouch already had come to terms with that. He sighed.

"Please…" He begged. "Stop this…"

"Huh?" Mao asked.

"STOP IT MAO!" He shouted.

"Oh?" Mao said.

Lelouch knew what he was going at. Swallowing the remainder of his pride, he whimpered…"I lose." Mao began a small chuckle, before breaking into a hideous laughter, clapping his hands widely in the air.

"WONDERFUL!" He shouted. "You admitted it. And this truly came from your heart. Oh how long I have wanted to hear that."

Lelouch mopped. He hated losing…but…to save his sister…

"But…" Mao said. "I'm afraid not."

Lelouch gasped in horror.

"That's…" Mao said as he grabbed the checkmated king.

Lelouch's eyes widened.

"Check…" Mao said, throwing the piece in.

Lelouch saw the piece fly through the air in slow motion. He tried to stop it…but couldn't.

"NUNNNAALLLYYY!" He shouted, falling to the floor.

There was a moment of silence…where Lelouch felt all was lost.

"Well…" Mao began. "Let's see how she splattered."

Mao pulled out his portable screen, hoping to see blood and gore.

But instead…saw a perfectly fine Nunally.

"Huh?" Mao began. "What? How?"

Lelouch looked up in confusion. As Mao looked at the screen, Ciel's face appeared on it. Mao looked extremely confused as he saw her. Actually…he was more angry than confused too. Ciel waved high in the screen.

Then she pressed something in her hand, making the screen static.

"WHAT!" Mao shouted. "Who is that whore!"

Before Mao could continue speaking, the glass to the window broke. Suzaku and X flew into the building.

"WHAT!" Mao shouted. "Oh shit, I concentrated too hard!"

Mao pulled out a pistol in an attempt to shoot Suzaku, but X ran in front of his comrade, activating Guard Shell. The bullets bounced off the barrier, not even coming close to Suzaku. Suzaku proceeded to move forward, knocking the gun out of Mao's hand. Mao was then kicked into the ground by both X and Suzaku. Suzaku grabbed the beam saber he obtained from the basement and pointed it at Mao.

"My name is Warrant Office Kurururgi." Suzaku said. "I am placing you under arrest with attempted kidnapping…and stealing Britannian weapon technology."

"You disarmed the bomb?" Mao asked.

Mao then began to read his thoughts.

"No…you timed your attack according to the speed of the pendulum?" Mao asked again.

"Lelouch told me which line to cut." Suzaku said.

"I did?" Lelouch asked in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Suzaku said. "You are the one who told me I should come in here if you scream."

Lelouch looked confused. He didn't remember telling Suzaku that.

"I did?" He asked.

Suddenly it hit him. Lelouch grabbed a clear reflective surface out of his pocket. It was the back of his phone. He remembered he Geassed himself way in advance to make him forget the orders.

"Of course." Lelouch said.

"What?" Mao shouted.

Mao read his mind for a bit.

"You did?" He asked.

_So it would seem. I used the influence of the Geass to make me forget the order I gave Suzaku. You lost because you assumed my thoughts we're the absolute truth. And you neglected to consider the fact I was out of your power's range._

"There's no way though!" Mao shouted. "Dynamo should have easily executed the brat long before he even cut the wire."

_I think from that I owe Zero much gratitude. I can only assume since he is not there that he managed to remove Dynamo from the scene long enough for Suzaku to finish his job here. Perhaps Mao, we have both underestimated the power of Zero…he seems to know how to accommodate for any circumstance that occurs._

"But…" Mao shouted. "What would you have done if he failed without that machine!"

_I wonder…this could not have been done without Suzaku's help._

Lelouch grunted in victory.

"You think you have won?" Mao shouted.

"Don't move." X shouted, holding down Mao.

Suzaku restrained Mao by pointing the beam saber further by his neck.

"You think you can stop me father killer!" Mao shouted.

Everyone in the room stopped speaking. Suzaku froze up in an instant. Even X who was very trusting of Suzaku hesitated with his arm cannon. With Suzaku no longer having a grab on Mao, Mao was able to move freely again.

"You killed your father seven years ago." Mao began. "You thought that by killing your father, who advocated all out resistance, the war would stop. That's just childish. You're just a murder."

"NO!" Suzaku shouted. "Your wrong!"

"Thank God all the adults around you lied on your behalf." Mao said.

"They made it look like Prime Minister Kurururgi killed himself." Lelouch said, coming to realization.

"I HAD TO!" Suzaku begged. "If I didn't…Japan would have…"

"Trying to reason it out now?" Mao asked. "You already have a death wish. You want to save souls? It's your own soul that wants to be saved. You want to die as a penance. That's why you always put yourself in harm's way."

Suzaku's eyes widened. He screamed so loud it shook the building's foundation. X, who realized his friend was going through symptoms of PDSD, released Mao and went to his friend.

"Suzaku!" X shouted.

"His own self-righteous is just thinly lined masturbation." Mao shouted.

"Mao!" Lelouch shouted in the loudest voice he could muster. "NEVER SPEAK AGAIN!"

Lelouch activated his Geass and applied the order directly to Mao. Mao tried to put his glasses, but he was too late. The effect appeared on Mao. He tried to form words, but nothing came out. Lelouch walked slowly towards Mao, picking up the saber that his friend dropped. Since X was trying to calm Suzaku down, X took no notice.

"Now you will never break the spirits of men again." Lelouch said, activating the purple saber. "But you won't be coming out of here alive!"

Mao, realizing Lelouch planned to kill him, began to run. Mao ran, but moved too late. He watched as the purple saber cut through his left arm, searing it straight off. Mao screamed in pain, but continued to flee faster than Lelouch.

"GET BACK HERE!" Lelouch shouted, grabbing the saber and hurling it at Mao.

The saber whirled towards Mao, singing his left side. The saber fell nearby some pews, deactivating as it hit the floor. Mao continued to run outside the church.

As he did, C.C. stood directly in front of him. Almost as if she was waiting for him.

"I loved you Mao." C.C.

Mao's expression of pain turned to joy. He waddled over to where C.C. was. She should stood there, no longer afraid of what she must do.

"Wait for me in the next life." She said, putting a silenced pistol to his neck.

Mao didn't even have time to react before the bullet pierced his jugular. Lelouch watched as Mao fell to the floor, dead. He turned to Suzaku, who had collapsed from the whole ordeal. X had his hand on Suzaku's shoulder, hoping to calm him down.

"Is he alright?" Lelouch asked.

"Hard to say." X said, as he picked up his friend. "He is probably having a flashback. Either way…I think we should get him to a doctor. In his current state, there is no telling what he might do."

"I agree." Lelouch said. "By the way…who are you?"

"Me?" X asked. "I am Suzaku's friend and colleague: Mega Man X…Don't worry: I'll get him to a doctor."

Lelouch's eyes perked up. This was the famous Mega Man X. Lelouch drew an unholy smirk. But unfortunately his friend's well being interrupted any plans right now; as before he could cast a Geass order on X, X pressed a button on his side, teleporting him and Suzaku away from the area. Lelouch swore under his breath, but because Mao had been killed, he decided to cut his losses. He walked outside.

Picking up Suzaku's beam saber as he walked by.

* * *

As Zero and Dynamo fought, Dynamo suddenly stopped fighting. Zero looked at his opponent confused. Dynamo looked off to the side.

"Oh dear." He said. "It seems my client has been killed."

Zero deactivated his saber.

"Mao's dead?" Zero asked.

"So it would seem." Dynamo said, deactivating his saber. "Well…it has been fun. As much as I would like to continue this duel, it serves me no purpose now; whether I kill you or not, I gain no profit from it now."

Dynamo turned around and began to walk away. Zero shook his head in disbelief.

"Why do you do this?" Zero asked.

"Hmm?" Dynamo muttered.

"Your no Maverick..." Zero began. "And neither are you an enemy of the people? So why your soul!"

Dynamo laughed manically. He then turned around and looked at Zero.

"Simple." Dynamo said. "In order to please others, we loose our hold on our life's purpose."

Zero stood there, bewildered.

"Adjena!" Dynamo said, teleporting away.

And thus, Zero was left in the ghetto…his only company the rocks and stone ruins of the city.

* * *

Mao's body was still left in front of the church. C.C. stood over him still, unable to comprehend that she still did it. A single tear from her face. Why did it have to end like this? Could it have proceeded any other way? Why?

She couldn't think long though. A shadow passed over her. She turned around, only to have a beam saber thrust into her heart. She gasped suddenly, but soon lost all voice as she passed out from the strike. Though she was still alive, it made no difference to her opponent.

Who was Bass as he walked over the corpse of Mao.

"Well done Wily." Bass said. "It seems Mao performed as we had anticipated."

"Yes." Wily said over the radio. "Now…cauterize the bullet wound, and shock the heart with small amount of electricity to keep it pumping. Then…bring his battered body back to base. Once he is stable enough, we will begin the cyberization program. Mao is a very useful being. It is foolhardy to throw away such an effective tool."

Bass nodded. He grabbed the body and teleported away, leaving an already recovering C.C. on the ground.

**So, during the reviews, I would like to you all to say whether or not you are surprised at this turn I applied for the story.**

**Suzaku and Zero fighting Dynamo…so much easier if Zero could actually fight at his full level. But hey…he's Zero…you all knew he was going to find his way out of that situation.**

**Mao is actually even more of a dick in this series by using Dynamo to kill Suzaku…and Nunally…after telling them all Lelouch was Zero. **

**Well…don't count him out yet. Mao WILL return for this series…BUT…not until R2.**


	46. Chapter 45: The Weil Wars PART 3

"_A man's country is not a certain area of land, of mountains, rivers, and woods, but it is a principle and patriotism is loyalty to that principle." George William Curtis_

It was midafternoon when Gate's plane took off to the Mainland of Britannia. He could not help but absorb a sense of honor and pride as the plane came out from underground and departed towards the skies. Gate went ever as far as to refurbish his lab coat for the occasion. Of course, he was limited to formal wear, as being a Reploid, he could not expect to wear anything formal.

The plane itself was something Gate expected. It was small and fast, already moving over the Atlantic Ocean towards the Mainland. The seats were made of red velvet, and the Plane's exterior and interior were made of a white plastic. Gate of course had already taken note of every distinguishable feature that the plane had before he even went on it. After taking his seat, Gate placed his head on the back of the seat, and began to relax.

Next to Gate was a personal emissary of V2, Rolo. Gate had seen him and spoke to him before on several occasions, but had never really got a chance to fully talk to one another. The last time he had the chance; Doctor Weil had launched his attack on the Geass Order. Gate was damaged during the fight, and he had no idea what Rolo was doing. Still, Gate now had his mission, and it was one he would not forsake.

"V2 is suspicious of you." Rolo said, breaking the literal hour of silence Gate had with the man. Gate was moderately disturbed at the comment.

"Suspicious of me?" Gate asked.

"The machines that are attacked are similar to you." Rolo continued. "They match you in style and construction. And this also happened to occur sometime after we plucked you from that capsule. There is no factual evidence to prove that you instrumented this attack, but there is circumstantial evidence."

"Rolo…I can assure you that I'm not a turncoat." Gate said.

"You should not be complaining to me about this theory." Rolo said. "I am merely just a servant; a weapon in better terms. You are also a servant…and now a weapon due to prior events. Don't give us any more motives to believe that you did do this."

As he said that, Rolo drew a knife, spinning it in his hands.

"Otherwise…I will have no choice." He said.

Gate couldn't help himself but to laugh at this. Rolo to him was no true threat, and the knife was practically a useless tool. To demonstrate this, Gate easily took the knife out of his hands. Rolo got up, changing his eyes to the Geass symbol. Gate then jabbed the knife into his chest. The knife bent and broke off at the mere contact of his body.

"This weapon is useless Rolo." He said. "The weapons of this era are considered archaic in the era of Reploids. The alloy my skin and body is constructed with cannot be damaged by such…tools."

Gate returned the broken knife to Rolo, to which Rolo gave him a very annoyed look. Gate then handed him a smaller cylinder like object. Rolo grabbed it and pressed the button on the side of it, igniting the purple beam saber Gate had. Gate then looked at Rolo.

"Now…" He said. "If you possessed that weapon, I would fear you more. A beam saber can slice through three hundred millimeters, to nine hundred millimeters of metal per half second instantly. In our era, everything in the world was robotized, as Reploids were things of the day if you must know. Through Reploids, humans gained technology that advanced their civilizations to tiers still far above this one. "

"And you tell me this why?" Rolo said.

Gate turned his gaze away from him and closed his eyes.

"I am correcting you on your idle threats against me, and showing you what is actually needed to harm someone such as myself." Gate said. "And showing that we machines carry more potential than I'm sure your master realizes. Make no mistake; I am no traitor. The mere gesture of letting you hold onto my beam saber should be more than enough proof to show than I am sincere in this. If you don't trust me, feel free to plunge the beam saber into my heart while I sleep and skewer me right then and there."

Rolo stared at Gate. At this point, he didn't know what to make of this Reploid ally. His loyalty existed to V2, and only V2. He would not take Gate at his word, since there was no proof. He returned Gate's beam saber, to Gate's surprise. He then took his seat in the seat behind Gate.

"This changes nothing Gate." He said. "Until V2 gives me clearance, I won't believe it."

"Don't worry." He said. "I'm no traitor. I have desire to betray anyone."

_Never again._

* * *

Gate did not know how much time had passed before his systems unexpectedly entered Sleep mode. He must have been idle way too long as Gate didn't see it coming until his eyes closed and his system shut down.

He began to dream…dreams that he wanted to push away from his life.

His past life.

He began to dream of when he met Zero in his fortress during the Nightmare incident.

He remembered the dark lab when he brought Zero up on the holo-cam. Zero was already infuriated with the fact that Gate had managed to blame incident on him, and that Gate had been using his DNA to create his programs.

_Where am I?_

Gate looked around the area to see that Zero had just appeared on the holo cam. Gate realized then and there that he had limited control of his own dream body.

_Wait…this is my lab. My lab back on my world. I remember the computers, the data, the energy of the virus all around me. This must be a fragmented data…I'm more than positive I deleted these…unpleasant memories._

His vision was focused directly on the holo cam. No matter how much he beckoned his body to turn away, it stood there.

_Zero…in his all his greatness. I should have let that debris there where I found it._

"Finally you made it." Gate in his dream said. "You're truly great Zero."

_Oh this…I remember this…I think this was the second time I had actually conversed with him. To believe in a matter of a few hours after I had spoken to him, I was defeated. _

"It's simple." Zero said in his dream. "Evil must be defeated."

"I wanted to keep silence on this." Gate continued. "But I will reveal the secret to you. To be honest, I didn't get here on my ability alone... I got something. It was a blessing. Guess what I got? I thought it was junk at first. ... It was a piece of your body. Zero. I obtained your DNA data! It couldn't be analyzed! I tried using the latest technology."

_No…drop it…we're not meant to cross that threshold._

"What!" Zero shouted. "You used my DNA!"

"Your DNA was just fabulous." Gate said.

_Did I really sound that gay?_

"It made High Max and the Nightmare easy. I couldn't contain my excitement... I could now create perfect and the strongest Reploids... But... It couldn't match the original after all. I couldn't analyze it completely."

"How dare you!" Zero shouted. "Delete the Nightmare virus now! It's too dangerous! It will be your undoing!"

"Ha ha ha." Gate shouted manically. "How strange... You're usually so calm... Don't worry. I had enough experiments using low Reploids. And that yielded a virus from your DNA. What I should do now is... to destroy the disgusting original body!"

"I'll destroy your evil ambitions!" Zero shouted.

Gate then turned to his side, using a piece of Zero found at the colony incident. There was a button that Gate had placed onto the side.

_Don't…_

It was useless for Gate to think that. These memories had already passed…no matter what was said and done now…there was no way to change what had happened. Gate pressed the button and allowed the redish evil energy to seep from the piece into his body. It coursed through him, making him stronger, knowledge passing into him as if it was water.

_Stop._

Gate woke up then a second later. He was back on the plane, the sun beginning to set. Gate stood there, wondering what the dream was. He placed his hand on the crystal.

"Just a dream." Gate said. "I could have sworn that such data I had was removed. My hard drive must be fragmented."

Gate, within the HUD on his eyes, went to his control panel and activated a system defrag. But before he could click okay, he slipped out of consciousness again. This time, he began to dream of Alia. He was at the research center where his Reploids impervious to canalization we're being made.

_I remember this…it's been so long from those days that I can hardly recall these memories. _

He remembered all the times he and Alia spent together. In those days, her body structure was thinner, and her hair was longer. Gate could say it was those times that he may have found a possible potential interest in females. However, Gate was not the kind of person who would indulge in such pleasures. His work seemed more important.

He remembered all the times he and Alia worked, sometimes to insane hours in the night. Of course for Reploids, this was normal. In fact, Gate enjoyed the night. There were very little distractions and very little people to keep him from work. He remembered all the times he and Alia worked with smooth jazz in the background. It really seemed to lighten the mood a lot.

He most especially remembered the playful flirting that he laid on Alia. Alia was very receptive to the ideas, and Gate knew deep within his heart that had he had the necessary orifices that humans had, he could deny that he and she could have made love on many occasions of their research.

But that all changed when he heard that his creations were all destroyed. Any feelings he had for the girl were gone. He watched himself becoming angry and bitter, throwing chairs and computers in the room. He remembered how he gripped Alia by the throat, and almost crushed her in.

_No…Don't!_

And as luck would have it, he didn't. This was not a nightmare, but a flashback. He watched himself drop Alia to the ground, and then walk away.

"I'll get revenge on all low Reploids who couldn't appreciate my ability! Building an ideal nation with high-end Reploids only!" He shouted, leaving the door. Behind him, he could hear the ridicules and laughter.

He woke up again to see that several more hours had passed. Night had already fallen over the ocean. Gate stayed on his chair, gripping his head. That was a particular memory that he wanted to forget. He knew that it was that day that was the premonition of what he would eventually turn into. Already he could feel old feelings of jealously and hatred returning.

"Why are these dreams coming to me?" he asked. "Why now?...all of that I tried to bottle up for years now. Now…it's all back."

Gate felt himself become furious with what had happened. Before expressing his outrage, he turned to see where Rolo was.

The young lad was asleep on the chair. Good! Gate didn't want him to hear this. Gate activated his teleport and attached himself magnetically on top the plane where he landed. Here no one would hear him.

And then…he began to scream.

"WHY!" He shouted. "Why did you do this to me friends! Of what purpose did you hope to achieve by doing so! We were a team! We put our sweat and blood into making those Reploids. Everything that was there was achieved by all of us! So why me! Why did you destroy all my creations! I did nothing to you…in fact…I had aided all of you!"

He continued to rant to the clouds, his words drowned out by the plane's engines. Gate stood over the ocean, looking out. The anger still bubbled within him. He gripped his head, trying to keep himself under control.

"Because of all of you…" He said. "All of you...I was carried off onto a road which lead to my death…tell me…why?"

Gate stood on there for a few minutes. After that, he teleported back into the plane. He walked and sat back down where he was before. He then collapsed onto his chair, before passing out again against his will.

He dreamed again of the incident earlier. All of his colleagues confronting him about what had happened. One of his Reploids was dead at his feet.

_This again?_

But as he dreamed, he saw something that he didn't notice earlier. There was something on the Reploid. A binary code on the eyes.

_What's this?_

Being a machine, he began to translate the bytes as the numbers poured out through the eyes. 0 1 0 0 1 0 1 1 0 1 0 0 1 0 0 1 0 1 0 0 1 1 0 0 0 1 0 0 1 1 0 0. Translating the binary, he found the words KILL, repeat on it, over and over. Gate had not noticed this earlier.

_How did I miss this…I did not program my Reploids to think in such a manner. Oh God…I have seen this before. This looks like a Maverick code…I…I must have unwillingly made Mavericks in the process. I must have triggered an algorithm by accident. Dismantling my Reploids actually may have saved lives._

Gate could not believe how much he had blundered. However, he then could not help but laugh uncontrollably. This gesture done to him by his colleagues had saved the lives of people.

And then he woke up.

Daylight shone in.

* * *

It took their plane two hours to land in front of the palace. Gate was actually surprised by the large scale defense that surrounded Charles castle. He could easily dismantle it, but humans and their weapons in this day would find themselves outmatched. The plane landed on the landing strip, and Gate promptly left his seat. Rolo followed him. As he walked down the stairwell, he looked to the sky.

_I won't make the mistakes I did now. I have my second chance; and I'll be damned if I screw it up. __A man's country is not a certain area of land, of mountains, rivers, and woods, but it is a principle and patriotism is loyalty to that principle._

**So it's obvious I have some splaning to do with the tardiness of this chapter.**_  
_

**First of all, I have finally as of August of last year acquired a reliable source of income. I work as a librarian up to 24 hours of week. Pay's low and hours are crazy...but the job security is amazing. I have a new GF...one who WON'T CHEAT ON ME (bad experience, don't ask), and I have taken a keen interest in PC troubleshooting. I am going for my A+ certification very soon...given that I feel I am ready for the CompTIA test.**

**I also have decided to write my own fantasy novel. My own completely custom universe. It's a unique fusion of Medieval fiction (LOTR, Narnia, Game of Thrones type fantasy) with Japanese pop culture (Images in the story look like something in a manga, all the characters are anime styled, and many anime cliches! ALL THE CLICHES!). The book is currently 250+ pages in...and I am anticipating there to be about 600-700 when its finished. As much as people assumed I like fanfiction, I have placed far more priority into finishing it, and my A+ cert. Hell, I have already located a publisher...and up until recently a manga artist.**

**However...my devotion to entertaining you for the few minutes you choose to read this story is still there as of now...although I am afraid chapters will be updated at a far significantly slower rate. I must admit that had a certain spark over the last few days not kicked in, I would have probably let my account to rot in the vast abyss that is known as the Internet.**

**So I will try to add a couple chapters a week, giving that my life and circumstances allow it. If not...I am sorry. If at a time I think I cannot positively finish the story, I will hand it off to someone who feels that they can do it...seeing as this has become very popular.**


	47. Chapter 46: Tohdoh the Miracle maker

"_The past is behind. Just learn from it. The future is ahead. Just prepare for it. The present is here; you got to live." Unknown…slightly paraphrased_

Zero didn't return to the school grounds until a little over a couple hours after Mao had been killed. The first thing that he noticed was Lelouch who was standing over C.C. The young witch had apparently been injured. Zero skidded by and went right next to Lelouch.

"I found her like this when I went out." Lelouch said.

"Where's Mao?" Zero asked.

"Dead." Lelouch said. "I saw her shoot him in the neck. When I went out after X carried off Suzaku…"

"X was here?" Zero asked.

Lelouch did nothing but nod. Zero dropped the subject in his mind, seeing as he could not have picked a better time to disappear. With the human simulation mode and disguise mode, tricking humans to thinking he was one of them was possible. Tricking Reploids however was a different concept. They could analyze and detect the bio metal within him. Zero then looked at C.C., who's heart had been stabbed. Zero looked at the wound.

"Beam saber." He said.

"You're sure?" Lelouch asked.

"…Really…" Zero said.

Lelouch then felt stupid, remembering he was speaking to a Reploid whose main armament was a beam saber.

"You're right; stupid question." Lelouch said.

Zero stared into the wound that C.C. had and began to ponder. Just like the day before Sigma rebelled, his detective skills went to work, analyzing every scenario and possibility that could have occurred. Unable to come to a conclusion, and realizing her body could cause a ruckus, Zero grabbed her body.

"Let's get her body out of here." Zero said. "Last thing we need to do is draw attention to ourselves."

"Right…" Lelouch said. "Zero…is Nunally…"

"Ciel is getting her down as we speak." She said. "I'm going to meet up with them…first thing's first…let's get her someplace hidden."

Lelouch nodded and then two left the area, Zero moving noticeably faster than Lelouch. As the two ran, Lelouch could not help but wonder how Suzaku was doing. Lelouch knew Suzaku was going through a lot right now…a lot more than Lelouch could understand.

* * *

Suzaku had been transported Lloyd's R&D truck outside the school. X…who had regarded Suzaku as an ally and friend, stood outside the door, praying for him to recover. The nurse came out a few minutes later, holding her clipboard in hand.

"How is he?" He asked.

"He's much better now that the psychosis has passed." She said. "If you want to talk to him, you can now."

X nodded and got off walked into the room. X couldn't help but notice that the nurse was giving him odd looks. X concluded that this was because of the fact he was still incased in his Reploid form. He choose to ignore her and kept going in.

Suzaku seemed better. He was simply resting on the bed outside the door. As X walked in the door, he then became less receptive to the idea of talking to him…what was there to talk about? How was he supposed to address the issue on Suzaku? This was something that X had never attempted before, and he wasn't sure where to begin.

"Suzaku…I…" X began. Then he stopped. He wasn't sure what to say. He thought maybe he should get down to the point.

"Suzaku…" He resumed again. "Did…did you really do it?"

Suzaku turned to him. He was astonished that X would ask a thing.

"I'm sorry…" X began. "I really don't know what to say…I've never had to ask anyone about this before."

"X…I…" Suzaku said.

X then had an idea of what to say about the incident. He quickly searched his databanks on Britannia for all things relevant on the war between Japan and Britannia.

"One of the branch members of the Kururugi cabinet claimed that Genbu Kururugi had killed himself to stop his cabinet that were calling for a do or die resistance. The story was a necessary one…for Japan…and Britannia."

Suzaku turned to X with a surprised look on his face.

"Thank you X." He said.

X smiled. He then walked to a wall and laid himself on it.

"I envy you." He said.

"Why?" He asked.

"You got the chance to know your father." X said. "I never even got a chance to talk to mine face to face."

Suzaku made a small chuckle.

"You're a machine right?" Suzaku said. "You can't have a father."

"True; but I refer to my creator, Doctor Thomas Light as my father." X said. "I want to meet him. The only things I have about him are small conversations me and him shared before I was sealed away. The memories of those conversations are fragmented pieces of data…so I can't even access them. I can really see them in my dreams."

Suzaku looked at X as the Reploid stared off into the horizon. After a few more minutes of idle conversation, Suzaku felt confident enough to get back on his feet.

* * *

Lelouch and Zero barely managed to make it to art class after everything that they went over the day before. It had a simple set up…white wall, brownish tile/rug. A small podium was set up with white fabric was placed in the middle. Today they were going to drawing someone in a pose on a chair. And the lucky person would be Lelouch…though Zero realized that the majority of students in here were women…and apparently according to gossip the sexiest kid in school. Lelouch then assumed a serious pose on the chair in the middle of the class. Zero only sighed and could not believe he would have to do this.

Zero and Lelouch were especially astonished to see Suzaku return. They had spoken to each other only briefly, ironically Lelouch repeating the exact same thing that had X had said word for word. This seemed to cheer him up only briefly, and then he returned to his same old self.

Lelouch…while assuming his pose for the group drawing, decided to use this time to think.

_Suzaku…I finally understand why you are who you are…why you act the way you do. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. He's at odds with himself, because he used to be different. He never placed importance on another person. It was tough enough for me to kill my half-brother, yet Suzaku killed his father when he was ten years old. He's been carrying that burden on him all these years?_

"Come on Lelouch; quick moving around will ya?" Leval said, breaking his concentration.

Lelouch glanced back, and was then reminded of where he was to begin with. Lelouch remained as still as he could.

"Sorry." He said. Lelouch then attempted to get back into his original stance. Of course, he knew for a fact he would not be able to match his original stance, as he completely forgot what he did for it.

"No; your sight line was lower!" Leval said.

"Like this?" Lelouch asked, lowering his eyes a bit further.

"Higher." Leval said.

"Here?" He asked again, adjusting himself slightly.

Leval got out of his chair. "No; now your expression is totally different than when we started." Lelouch stood there, even as Leval began touching his face…something of which he disapproved of. "This went here…and that went here…THERE!"

And now Lelouch assumed a very flamboyant, almost feminine pose. Zero gave himself a face palm as a roar of annoyed students began to yell at Leval, who firmly believed that this pose was the original. Lelouch, suddenly had a feeling of dread and humiliation, but made no movement to show it.

"Come on everyone!" He said. "I prefer him looking clueless…not frowning all the time."

"So that isn't the original pose?" Zero said. "You know…the one we were supposed to draw this whole time?"

* * *

Mega Man X and Lloyd had been quite busy over the last few days. Lloyd was now 34% in analyzing Mega Man X, and even X admitted that he was quite surprised at the progress he was making. At the rate he was progressing, Lloyd may be able to fully comprehend X's system by the end of the year. This to X was a breakthrough in comparison to Doctor Cain, who rushed through the process. Now X felt confident that Reploids could be made, without the Maverick virus breaking through.

X in the R&D division, checking over the old Reploid data that Doctor Cain had in his databanks. While he was checking on the computer, Alia came in, rolling in some tea on a tray.

"Hey X." She said. "You want some tea?"

"Huh…oh sure." X said, taking the pot. He poured himself a small cup before going right back to work. While he continued to go through all the data that was on the computer, Alia panned over his shoulder, watching it all.

"How's the replication process going?" She asked.

"It's actually stupendous I must say." X said. "After the Maverick wars, I thought that it would have been better to disregard any further attempts at producing Reploids. However…it seems that I am mistaken. I did not think Lloyd was this skilled at machinery…for someone who works on human piloted war machines."

Serges levitated on his floating disk over towards the two.

"Indeed we could." Serges said. "However, Britannia is a very militaristic country. I wouldn't be surprised if they constructed Reploids for the simple matter of having powerful weapons on their side."

"That is true." X said. "And that's only my qualm that I have against producing them. Yet Lloyd seems like he wants to build them for ulterior reasons that are not military related. As far as anyone knows, the only thing we are producing that is weapon based for the empire is the Pantheons. The full Reploid project is secret."

"And secret it will remain." Lloyd said, using his computer run diagnostics on the Lancelot. "I don't want the bureaucrats and military dogs of the state taking credit for work that I have already done. All of this work on my Lancelot, and all of you has been 100% personal; all to me. I'd rather take all the credit than have it snipped from me and take only a little. Besides if the Maverick wars were as bad as X says they were…well let's just say that I'm not willing to take chances. I have all the time in the world to get this done right."

X smiled. Finally a human who was doing things as he should.

"Well I'm glad you considered my opinion in all of this." X said.

"Ehhh…" Lloyd said. "It's not really for you. It's just a better philosophy in general. Although…the sound of causing a war to gain more tests on the Lancelot…

X turned around and face palmed himself.

"Well…at least he gave me the illusion he cared." X said.

A signal came through X's mind. He quickly pressed a transmitter on his arm to accept to communication. It was Iris.

"X." She said. "I just located another Reploid capsule signal. Britannian and Reploid forces are already arriving on scene. They want R&D with them."

"Roger." X said.

X got off of his computer and deactivated the human simulation program. Clad in his usual armor, X ran to the exit of the R&D facility.

"Duty calls." He said, waving bye to Alia.

Alia waved back.

* * *

They remained in the art class for the rest of the period, until the bell finally rang. Lelouch seemed relieved to leave his awkward position and the class all together; and Zero could not blame him. He himself would find it very annoying to remain a single spot for the time being, although being a robot; he could do it rather easily.

"C.C. came to earlier this day." Lelouch said. "I've asked about what occurred outside the church. Whoever knifed her in the heart did so without being seen."

"She didn't remember anything that could come in handy huh?" Zero asked.

"Nothing that could give us any indication of who this assailant was." Lelouch said. "I'm wondering though…why take Mao's body? The man is dead; deprived of his voice thanks to my Geass…and had even lost one of his arms because of this beam saber."

Lelouch unfolded from his jacket the small cylinder, showing it to Zero.

"Doesn't make much sense if you ask me." Zero said.

"It's because it makes little sense on why it worries me." Lelouch said. "I had ordered C.C. to dispose of the body after it was dealt with…yet long before she could even get started, she gets knifed in the back by a beam saber; which mind you can only be produced by your Reploid scientists. Then the perpetrator runs off with Mao's body; not even taking the time to bother with C.C. I'm wondering…how advanced were biometrics in your era?"

"Pretty well advanced." Zero said. "Full human cyberization was possible."

Lelouch pondered this, laying his back against the wall.

"I see." Lelouch said. "Well…I'm afraid there isn't anything more we can do now. I have nothing more to go on other than guesses and assumptions…and all of them are not carefully thought out yet. We must continue with our own dilemmas and hopefully gain more insight on this attack."

As they spoke, Lelouch got a call from Diethard. He took the phone out of his pocket and placed the ear piece.

"Yes?" He asked.

A normal person would not have been able to hear their conversation. Then again…Zero was no ordinary machine. HE didn't even have to lean close to hear anything that went on.

"_Zero…it's Ohgi. We we're just contacted today by the Four Holy swords. They're actually among us right now. Anyway to get to the point, their leader Tohdoh was captured by Britannia earlier yesterday…they want us to rescue him. His execution is planned for tomorrow evening. Even Axl is for this plan; he and Tohdoh knew each other from when the JLF was still operating."_

Lelouch remained quiet for a few minutes as Ohgi continued explaining other minor events and considerations of the plan. Ohgi then remained quiet and waited for Lelouch's answer.

"I see." Lelouch said. "Sure we'll help them."

"_You sure?"_ He asked over the phone.

"The Black Knights fight for the cause of justice." He said. "There's nothing odd about that. We'll use the simply method B-13. Take the section Knightmares via course 18. Have all Reploids move to course 19 after prep. You can have Diethard handle the rest."

Lelouch then shut off the phone as quickly as he had turned it on. Zero looked at Lelouch.

"You know if Britannia's doing Reploid research as quickly as everyone says they are…" Zero said. "I don't know how much longer you'll be able to keep using that phone. They're going to recognize the electronic signals sooner or later."

"Well then…I guess we'll have to upgrade our security network." Lelouch said. "I'll have to ask Douglas to look into new upgrades to keep our signals untraceable. You should begin planning for the attack tomorrow night."

While they spoke, C.C. arrived on the scene. She was dressed in an Ashford Academy uniform so she looked like the rest…well, unless you counted the fact her hair was green and had strange yellow eyes.

"Sorry I couldn't meet with the Chinese Federation." She said.

"Don't worry about it." Lelouch said. "I've revised all our plans with them. Making any changes in your usefulness to me will only hinder the plan."

C.C. said nothing. Lelouch then found himself staring at her back.

"How's your chest?" He asked.

"I've had worse injuries." She said. "Not that any of them matter in all honesty."

"You wouldn't have happened to remember anything from the assault earlier?" Zero asked.

C.C. turned to Zero and simply shook her head. Zero then laid his own back against the wall.

"Looks like we have another problem; and no clear answer in what to do about it." He said.

"It doesn't matter." Lelouch said. "It doesn't hinder our plans. We will wait until it does before I begin a search for the body. Besides, two chess pieces I have been wanting will be mine tomorrow night…and with any luck, a third."

Lelouch glanced out the window to again watch Suzaku cleaning off his shirt. Lelouch couldn't tell if he had been bullied or been the victim of vandalism again, but he had bigger things to worry about currently.

* * *

The facility of where Tohdoh was held at was a large scale prison. A huge white building in the middle of the city, where many Knightmares had gathered. Viceroy Cornelia, General Dolton, General Sigma, were all there, discussing the execution.

"Tomorrow evening we will execute Kyoshirou Tohdoh." Guilford said.

"I won't be present for that; now that the Japan Liberation Front has been destroyed." Cornelia said.

"Right." Guilford said.

"No wait…" Cornelia said, with a snide tone. "Let him handle the execution."

"You're speaking of Suzaku, am I correct?" Sigma asked. "You are seriously testing his loyalty to the limit Viceroy."

She turned to Sigma with her sly look.

"Of course." Cornelia said. "If he does this, then I will fully acknowledge him as a soldier…and not some eleven dirt."

"Viceroy!" Euphemia called out.

All of the military personal turned to see Euphemia running towards them. Sigma watched as Cornelia's expression turned from somewhat annoyed to cheerful. Sigma could not help but ponder on how different she became when her family was present.

"Sorry to summon you like this." Cornelia said. "How's everything going at the museum?"

"There will be the dedication later on." Euphemia said. "More importantly though, the NCA reported that there was some unrest in Ishikawa."

"Probably because of the EEU or the Chinese Federation." Sigma said.

"There has been also sighting of Gun ruse." Cornelia said. "Still, it's our chance to bring that region under control."

Guilford then handed Cornelia a book, while she continued to look at her sister.

"Me and Sigma will then go ahead and then pacify the region." She said. "I'll leave Dalton here while I'm gone. If you need something, consult him."

She then handed Euphemia the book that she was holding. Euphemia opened it up to reveal several pages of soldiers, and their records listed.

"Concerning of what we spoke of earlier, you need to choose a Knight." She continued. "They are all good soldiers from respected families. I would have included Sigma…but he opted out on the account that he would rather be on the battlefield wasting away enemy soldiers…which in retrospect seems fitting for him anyway."

Euphemia also noticed Mega Man X listed on the book as well.

"X is listed here as well?" She asked.

"Euphemia, if there is one thing I can't deny, it is impossible to deny the powers that machine carries." Cornelia said. "If there was anyone that I know could protect you, it would be him; there is no question of that. But don't let that hinder your decision; understand?"

Euphemia did nothing but nod. Sigma and Cornelia then walked into a nearby truck and sped off. Euphemia simply stared into the book…the names and faces holding no value to her.

* * *

The signals were chased to an abandoned section of the ruined city of Japan. Vile was already on scene when X, Alia, Serges, and Iris arrived. He stood there in his armor, looking out in the distance.

"About time you guys showed up." He said. "I didn't think guys were even coming, for a while."

"What you doing here Vile?" X asked.

"Well…seeing as I am a Reploid…Britannia decided that I should remain on scene to see how valuable this Reploid is." Vile said. "I'll be assigning any Reploids you find from now on, based on ability's and specs. Now come on…I don't want any Elevens to get in way."

"They're called Japanese." X said firmly.

"You'll call them whatever the hell I tell you to call them while I'm in charge." Vile said. "Come on; we're wasting time."

X grunted in anger. But Vile was in charge; and had far more authority than him. Maybe X he should take his advice and stop trying to pursue Zero. He had earned medals before; and even was now getting paychecks like a regular solider. But prioritizing Zero may be undermining his place with the military.

Then again…X placed more importance on the R&D department than the military.

Vile and X then leapt down onto the ground and began to dash through the ruins. Iris, Alia, and Serges were not designed for these large scale leaping and combat maneuverability, so the two Reploid ladies hitched a ride with Serges. Though this proved to be comedical as the three found very little room to accommodate them.

"Ladies…this device doesn't work unless I'm on it!" He said. "I could use some more room!"

"I'd move if Alia could move her butt a little forward." Iris said.

"EXCUSE ME!" Alia shouted. "If there's anyone who needs to move over, its you."

And this tangent went on for a few minutes, until Alia did move over; and then threw the weight ratio off, forcing all three of them to fall off. The girls all fell into a pile of rubble nearby, but the highly dense materials that made they're armor made them suffer nothing more than slight embarrassment, and an argument about ass size soon after. After a few minutes of needless bickering, Serges decided to ferry the women one at a time.

* * *

Obviously, X and Vile arrived on the site first before anyone else did.

"Capsule is on the third floor." Vile said.

"Got it." X said.

The two then used their feet and began to wall hop off the sides of the building, making it to the top rather quickly. They found two capsules glowing inside the ruins of what appeared to be an office building. Vile took a scan to ensure that it was what they were seeking.

"Alright; I didn't expect to find two!" He said. "Where are those two tarts; and the old geezer? They're the ones supposed to be decoding the capsule."

"I can handle this until they arrive." X said, moving towards the capsule.

"Well then…get on with it." Vile said. "I'm not very happy about doing this menial work to wait on you…I'd rather be in Ishikawa right now destroying enemies than here."

X dashed over towards the capsules and found the interface for the rightmost one. He then began to decode the capsule while the others arrived on scene. Serges, Alia, and Iris began to assist him by decoding the left one. After minutes of decoding, removing other barriers. After a few moments, the capsule was opened.

To reveal Nana and Massimo inside. X became somewhat overjoyed to see her and Steel Massimo again, as both of them were very good friends to him during the Rebellion army sect of the Maverick War. Vile however, was not as overjoyed, and already grunted in frustration, fueling his doubts. Soon after he looked at her, using his scanner to identify what kind of Reploid she was. After which, he grunted in disappointment.

"Damn; just a weak navigator Reploid." He said. "Useless. Give her to Lloyd…she's no use to me or the army."

X was about to say something, but he noticed that Vile seemed to care very little. Vile then moved to Massimo and scanned him. His expression and tone was…very different after that.

"Well now…" Vile said. "This is a much better find than the latter. I want this one transferred to the military…after he goes to R&D to be spruced up a bit…this is a much better night than expected."

After that, Vile moved away from the Reploids, moving towards the outside.

"Alright; I'm heading home." Vile said. "Smell ya later."

And then he teleported off. Serges then arranged for the Reploids working for the R&D to arrive in a few minutes after he had left. They arrived on scene, carrying both capsules off into the R&D truck. X was happy to see them again.

"I guess this turned out to be a successful night after all." X said.

"Do you know those people?" Iris asked.

"Yeah." X said. "That's Nana from Giga City…and Steel Massimo; or at least his copy. Both of them were very good friends of mine back during the Rebellion army battle."

"Oh…" Alia said. "When you went to that far off place. Everything was really boring when you left for that you know."

"Couldn't be helped." X said. "The Mavericks had to be stopped…well…we should get back."

X began to walk away from the area. As he did, Alia could not help but feel a level of comfort from watching him. X had always been there for her…even when her former colleague Gate had been killed. X was always there to lend her his support and comfort.

And then it happened. A spark or interest in X began to develop within her. A feeling of risk and desire came to her. She had always secretly carried this desire for X within her…but she never got to express it. Then of course being killed the Elf Wars definitely eliminated any possibility of that happening. But she was here now.

Why not take a risk?

She walked up to X and then went over to him.

"X…" She said.

"Yes Alia." X asked.

"Umm…" She began. She never knew how humans began asking such a question. "I…I…"

"Uhh…" X began. "Is there something you want to ask me?"

Alia was now directly in front of X…she was never very good at this thing humans called "asking out." I mean…she didn't really care. But lately…her feelings had been developing too rapidly. Finally, after debating in her mind a lot…and wanting not to lose X's interest, she outright asked him.

"Do you…want to go out tomorrow?" She asked.

X…who was not expecting such an answer…blushed immensely. He had no idea how to respond to her, or even what to say. He stood there, his face red. He wasn't alone. Alia was also blushing to. Iris was so interested to see what was going on so she hid herself off to the side. She herself was genuinely surprised to hear Alia ask that…and could not help but stare intently on what the scenario.

_Oh my god! Is he going to say yes! Will he? Look at Alia; she looks so embarrassed. What's he going to say…what's he going to say?_

X and Alia stood like that for hours. Finally, after what seemed like minutes, X said one word.

"Yes."

Alia could not have been any happier.

* * *

The next day was very boring for Lelouch, but Zero was filled with anticipation of the coming battle. Lelouch knew that Zero adored combat, and could not pass up an opportunity to attack Britannia on their own turf for once. All throughout the day, he began to train whenever he had a free period in the comfort of his dorm. Since he was still in class, he had to do this in secret, and his room (other than the fact Ciel stayed there). He only went out once to talk to Lelouch, Nunally, and Suzaku, who at the time was enjoying tea and biscuits out on their front yard.

"Yes the pond does freeze solid in the winter." Nunally said. "Although Big Brother scolded me once for trying to ice skate."

"To be fair…he had a point." Zero said, looking at her legs.

"How rude, Zion." Suzaku said.

"I was just pointing out facts." Zero said. "Although I'm sure her experience was better than mine."

"Why what happened?" Suzaku said.

"I fell through the ice." He said.

Suzaku and Nunally began to laugh. What was even funnier was that this was a true, yet paraphrased story. The actual story was Zero was walking on ice to escort Ciel in the frozen wasteland where they would exchange the new energy source to Neo Arcadia. Zero then went out into the yard and began to practice.

"We had a pond too at the Kururugi shrine." Suzaku said. "It was small, but I used to catch frog heads in it all the time."

"You used to catch frog heads?" Nunally asked in surprise. "How?"

"It was simple really." Suzaku said. "You would tie a string to a frog's leg."

"Aren't frogs those things that sit on lily pads and go croak?" Nunally asked.

"That's them." Suzaku said. "But in Japanese they go garro garro garro!"

Lelouch watched as Suzaku made a fool of himself with his frog impersonation to entertain Nunally. Lelouch had a dread feeling come over him, because he knew he would no longer be able to spend time with her. In fact, he could already see himself slipping away from her.

_If things continue as this rate, I won't be able to spend time with Nunally any longer. That affair with Mao also drove home the fact I need someone to protect my little sister._

Lelouch watched in the garden as Zero was training with melee based combat, practicing both Karate and Ti-chi.

_I would have had Zero watch over her for me, but then that deprives me of one of my best Reploids. No…if anyone has to do it, it has to be Suzaku. If Nunally is the one who gives him a reason to live…_

Lelouch was then suddenly aware that Suzaku and Nunally was staring at him (she wasn't staring as much as was gazing out in a random direction thinking it was where Lelouch was).

"Lelouch; you have something to say?" He asked.

"Suzaku…I need to…" Lelouch began.

Before Lelouch could finish, the words "SUZAKU" Came from over his shoulder. Lelouch looked up in frustration to realize that Cecile was coming by; well he didn't know her as much as he knew she was part of the military.

"Suzaku!" She said. "Lloyd says it's urgent!"

Cecile then became aware that she was not just among Suzaku.

"Friends of yours?" She asked.

"Yeah." Suzaku said.

"Who is she?" Lelouch asked.

"A soldier." He said.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I need to pull Suzaku away for a while."

Suzaku at first looked worried. The memory of Mao was still indeed a fresh one in all of their minds. Although he had no idea he had been killed by C.C. Of course his body was still unaccounted for; which still worried Lelouch.

"But…I…" Suzaku began.

"Don't worry." Lelouch interrupted. "Like I said, that guy won't be coming back."

"Alright…see ya." He said.

"Please come back soon Suzaku." Nunally said.

"I will." Suzaku said.

Before Suzaku could leave the steps, Lelouch stopped him.

"Suzaku…when you return, there is something we need to talk about." He said. "It's important."

"Uh oh…" He said. "I'm nervous. See you then."

And then they ran off. Disappearing off into the distance. Lelouch checked his watch and realized that it was getting time for him to move to the meeting spot. He and Nunally discussed a little more on Suzaku before he and Zion went to his room, teleporting back to where the Black Knights would meet up. Lelouch had now grown quite used to the teleport, and no longer became nauseated when using it.

* * *

For the time since she had arrived to Britannia, Alia had been using the R&D division facility as her place of where she stayed. Even though she had the human simulation device from X, she hardly used it because of her inability to survive on her own. She did not receive paychecks from Britannia; only X did because of his skills and deeds that he had done alongside Britannia; and any of the Reploids who had fought in the army. Britannia still considered a machine; and found it useless to pay her. However, Cecile was kind enough to lend her clothing for the occasion. Earlier before she got Suzaku, Cecile helped Alia by putting a red dress on her, as the Reploid looked at herself in the mirror in the locker rooms. Cecile and Alia actually had become friends recently. Since she and Iris arrived, Cecile's workload had been significantly lowered, and that gave her time to take care of other things.

"This…and all the stuff I gave you are some old clothing of mine three years back." Cecile said. "I was actually meaning to get rid of it…but it and all the rest of my clothing fit you perfectly."

"Thanks." Alia said. "Although I'm not surprised. If you were to measure us side by side, I believe our bodies are about the same."

"Seems so." Cecile said.

And there Alia was…in a red dress.

"You look like me a few years ago." She said. "Have fun."

"Thanks Cecile." Alia said. "I don't know how to repay you."

"You already have." She said. "Thanks to you and Iris, I've gotten so much work done; I'm actually trying to find something to do daily. Actually makes it boring to come in here when you think about it…anyway I'm rambling…go have fun!"

Alia nodded and then walked into the hallway towards the exit for the R&D facility. As she did, Iris came out from one of the hallways.

"So…out to have fun!" She said.

"Yeah!" Alia said. "I really can't wait."

"Do you really like X?" Iris asked.

"I've liked him for quite a while now." She said. "He's always so kind…so generous. You don't see that in a Reploid often. I can't believe it took about two hundred years for me to be actually doing something."

"You're lucky." Iris said. "I always wanted to do what you're doing now with Zero."

Alia remembered that Zero was the enemy. Everyone knew to try and keep Zero's existence a secret; even Lloyd was cautious enough to adhere to that. It was obvious Zero had no qualms about killing humans now…he didn't want to place his facility at risk.

"I'm…sure he's out there." Alia said.

Alia kept walking forward, unaware that Iris was no longer following her. When she did, she saw Iris, her head low to the ground.

"Even if I did find him…what then?" She asked. "He killed my brother…and I tried to kill him…what would happen then? How can we look at each other in the eye? The pain and the angst that we vented that day...are we supposed to look as if nothing happened?"

Alia could not say anything. She didn't know or what even to say. She went over to Iris, placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Do you still love him?" She asked.

Iris looked up at her…nodding.

"It's stupid I know." She said. "No matter what happens though…I can't stay mad at him. I know my brother was wrong to hate humans…I couldn't help following him. When he died…I didn't know what I was thinking. I shouldn't love Zero after all he did…but I do."

"Iris it's not stupid." She said. "Feelings aren't something you can't deny sometimes. Maybe what you feel is true love. I don't know on whether or not you're feelings are the right choice…that's something you need to figure out. The past is behind. Just learn from it. The future is ahead. Just prepare for it. The present is here; you got to live"

Iris stood in front of Alia, giving her a small nod.

"Come on…how about after this…you and I have a girl's night?" She asked.

"Yeah…" She said.

"Come on; we'll have fun tomorrow night." Alia continued. "What do you say?"

Iris then agreed to the notion. However…then she considered an important factor in all this.

"Alia…how does a girl night go about again?" She asked, remembering that Reploids didn't necessarily have this kind of social gathering.

"…Good question." Alia said.

* * *

The Black Knights had arrived promptly when Lelouch had anticipated they would. Zero and Lelouch (disguised as Zero), then began to mingle among their comrades. Zero stayed off the side, conversing with Ciel and Leviathan. Then she looked at Zero.

"You know…" She began. "I think I'm comfortable now sleeping here with the Black Knights."

Zero turned his head.

"Hmm?" He muttered.

"Yes…I was afraid of staying with them after the Hell the other Japanese put me through." She said. "But I'm good now. Besides…it's a huge risk for me to stick around anyway, right?"

Zero rubbed his head. He was actually getting fond her of sticking around. Now she was just about to leave. It didn't matter much seeing as Zero could teleport to her anytime he wanted, but it still somehow mattered.

"I can pack tomorrow; if you want?" Ciel said. "You have to worry about me anymore getting caught."

"Well uhh…" He began. But before he could a sentence more out, she was called over by Cerveau to help with something. Before she left, she turned around and handed Zero a chip.

"By the way…here it is." She said, throwing it to him. Zero caught it easily.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I've perfected your Black Zero; and your Absolute Zero form to their limits." She said. "You should be able to go into both indefinitely, as long as you can rewire enough power to them."

This could be useful. Besides, this was a chip in need of repair anyway…seeing as his forms could only be maintained for such a limited time. He flipped the chip in his hands and caught it.

"Thanks Ciel." He said.

She smiled back and then continued to walk off. Leviathan than moved next to Zero.

"So…let me get this straight." She said. "The more developed…obviously more sexually appealing Reploid leaves and you don't give a rat's ass. And then this less developed, far less appealing nerd girl leaves, and you look depressed already."

"Will you shut the fuck up?" Zero asked.

"No…I find that the human simulation device works strangely on you and…" She began. But then she stopped abruptly mid-sentence, and gave a strange facial expression. Then she placed her arm near her chest and grabbed something on top of it.

"Axl…please…if you want to grope me…do it somewhere private sexy." She shouted. Zero looked to see nothing; assuming then that Axl had snuck up behind her.

"Oh yeah; well what are you going to do about it?" Axl asked.

Leviathan used her trident and knocked Axl into a wall. His stealth mode disengaged and he reappeared on the stone wall. Then she quickly put her arms on the wall, subduing Axl. Both of them were smiling devilishly.

"Just hold until tonight." She said, in a seductive voice. Zero rolled his eyes, not surprised that the two seemed to hit it off. They both had a similar personality. Then again…Axl may be her rebound from Harpuria anyway. Zero simply walked off towards Zero…who was talking to a girl in a scientist garb.

"Look…" Yoshidia said to Tamaki as they were trying to prep the Guren MK II. "Just stuff them in and close it up. It's almost time to move out!"

"Handle this machine with the utmost care!" A woman off to the side shouted. Zero looked to find a blonde haired, slightly dark skinned woman in a lab coat standing there. "It was far more fragile than you when I gave birth to it!"

"Who the hell are you!" Tamaki shouted.

"I am its mother." She shouted.

"You arrived on time." Lelouch said, walking towards her.

"You are Zero correct?" She asked. "It's a pleasure."

"The pleasure is all mine…Rakshata." Lelouch said. "I have been reading about you on the net for some time now. This is my accomplice…the Red Knight…as some might call the Second Zero."

"So you're that machine that has been giving trouble to Britannia." She said. "You certainly don't look like much. "

"Try me." Zero barked.

Zero walked off and returned to the side as Lelouch and Rakshata discussed plans for the attack. Then Lelouch gave his plan to the crowd. After which…it was time to move out.

**Another Chapter. You may commence loving me.**

**Another thing I am doing while I have the spare time is something I think this fanfic needed. I good old slice of editing. I have glanced at previous chapters to find numerous spelling and grammar mistakes…and some dialogue that…really is just too "Out of character." I have redone the first three chapters, changing things, correcting mistakes, filling in plot holes, and adding even new scenes to previous chapters…and I will continue to do this until I reedit chapter 10…then I'll move onto adding the next chapter. I feel that Code Rockman needs this for it to become one of the best fanfics around…and for me who is a perfectionist and hard lined about my own work.**

**Just so anyone knows…I'm probably not going to add the other operators like Layer and Palette. They don't have enough prominent roles for the MMX saga…so I find it irrelevant…and just more work to add if I do so. Also...I don't like them...I'm serious. Just Capcom's bogus attempt at character development. They're so much more irrelevant...yes you can argue I added the X-Hunters...but I have plans with them...I don't have any plans with Layer and Palette. If I do add them, it'll probably be in R2. I will add the MMXCM characters…because at least they had decent roles. Trust me…trying to develop the scenes here was a nightmare after not doing this for so long.**

**Again…as emphasized before…If I can't continue this…I will find people who will. As for now…I have time.**

**By the way…around now I am probably going to be killing off Mega Man characters...so start to expect or predict on which character will die…don't say I won't kill Zero…you don't know the ending I have planned for this. I could have the whole MMZ4 scene happen all over again. Just start being aware and don't whine if your favorite character dies.**


	48. Chapter 47: Knight

"_The hardest part was when I realized I no longer cared about fighting enemies." X_

Even though Tohdoh knew his death was slowly and surely approaching, he chose to do nothing. What could he do anyway? He was trapped in a containment cell with no way in or out of it. The dim blue lights of the jail added to the despair of the situation.

And he took it with his head held high.

Footsteps. Someone was coming closer. Since he was the only one in this cell block, he knew that the individual was probably going to address him. A mere guard walked over to him and looked at him.

"I just heard that they changed your executioner." He said smugly. "It's going to be Warrant Officer Kururugi. You ought to be glad it's someone you know."

Tohdoh didn't even react. He simply loomed his eyes closer to the man who glared at him.

* * *

Today was the first time Alia could even say she decided to have a night on the town. Tonight was the night she and X were going to…well…go out. At least that's how humans dubbed the term for what she knew as a social convention to attract members of the opposite sex. She knew X would be happy. Suzaku was going to be in an execution to his knowledge; and X knew the boy would be distressed as a result. He didn't want to be there to see it either in all honesty. With him not being assigned to guard the area, there was no reason not to have a little fun.

She waited on the corner of a street, with the dress she had loaned from Cecile. It took X several minutes to arrive on the scene…with ironically a suit that he had purchased with his own money. It was the first and only purchase X had ever made in his life for a human commodity; and not something to help him fight as it was when he fought in Giga City. He met Alia on the street.

"X!" She said. "You arrived. I didn't think you were going to come for a little bit."

"Why wouldn't I?" X said. "You asked me out…and I am under the impression that rejecting a request like that would be…rude."

Even though X was more in control of himself than most people, the human brain that was being simulated with the Simulation program forced to adjust his eyes to Alia's chest. The red dress that Alia was given was very revealing in the chest area, and X began to blush. As he turned a way, grabbing his head to regain himself, he managed to mutter, "You…you look great."

"So do you." She said. "Either this simulation program has changed my outlook on things, or I have never seen you ever look as dashing as you do now."

"Thanks." X said. "Umm…so…shall we?"

She nodded, and took his hand under her own. X had already taken the reservation on a restaurant. All he could hope for now is for the evening to proceed well.

* * *

"How can we be sure we know what we're doing?" Signas asked some of the Reploids as they worked in the transport truck. Douglas and Marino almost immediately stopped their work on the computers and looked at him. Douglas had seen his commander serious before, but now he was never sure if he had ever seen him as serious as he was now.

"Why are we doing this?" He asked. "Why are openly betraying an oath we took when we first built on the assembly line…it doesn't make sense."

Douglas put his hand to his chin, and began to ponder.

"That's a good point." He said. "Even if we are not the ones fighting Britannia, and killing the people…we are inadvertently aiding the enemy of humanity. We were government models, built for to defend and fight for the government."

"Oh please." Marino said. "Speak for yourselves; don't include me in this."

"But according to the data on the Giga City incident, R had listed you as one of the Hunters who were giving aid to the government forces." Douglas said. "I think that this conversation applies to you about as much as it does us."

Marino tried to say something, but Douglas had indeed beaten her to the punch.

"Well…" She said…trying to rationalize her way out of the situation. She soon realized that she was already too deep in. "Well…I don't know…"

"Well…we should." Signas said. "And quite honestly…I'm not too fond of our leader. Using our abilities to kill the very people we were built to protect."

"Yeah that makes perfect sense." Douglas said. "It's a clear violation of the law for us to be doing this…"

Signas nodded his head. But before he could continue, Douglas interjected.

"However…I will say this…and whether or not it makes sense to any of you…well…it's the conviction that I'm holding to justify my assistance in this operation. I certainly don't like Zero; our leader mind you…not the one we know. He is essentially doing to us what Britannia is doing the few Reploids they have. Exploiting their functions and power to clamp its hold on the world. Normally, I would do my work without questioning. But even back in our world, we didn't have humans outright killing each other, simply because of matter of race. These Japanese that were fighting for have no means to protect themselves…it's like the Britannian guards can shoot whoever they please. It's not the best excuse for me fighting them…but it's the best I got. I just can't approve of a country killing its own, and not letting them fight back. At least that's what I think."

All was silent in the room. Never had Signas once ever hear Douglas say something so…compelling. Everything Douglas muttered made sense, and was true to every word.

"I suppose your right." Signas said. "Maybe that capsule did something to us…widen our ability to think…think just like a human perhaps. But still...that doesn't mean are any better than they. There may be more reasons that Britannia is leading on…no, that's stupid. Listen to me trying to justify murder."

"I know what you're trying to say Signas." Douglas said. "And it's not like I don't agree with ya. I'm sure Zero feels the same way about this…fighting humanity."

"Exactly." Zero said as he opened the door leading into the computer room. With him on his side were Leviathan, Phantom, Craft, Axl, and Ciel. "I'll be honest with all of you; I have been questioning my loyalty in this war since the very beginning when I met…well Zero. It took me awhile to deduce why I was fighting too…and even then I still have moments of clarity where I wonder what my status is as a Reploid. I don't expect you guys to have it all figured out in a day either."

"What about you three?" Marino said. "What's your reasoning for fighting?"

"When I saw those power hungry men literally send waves of their own men to die to get something that would inherently kill both human and Reploid, I knew that this government should not stand." Phantom said. "By simply existing, they have people put to death. I will protect those people…even if I must take a human life to do so."

Then all then focused their attention on Leviathan.

"Doctor Weil's Neo Arcadia was similar to Britannia." She said. "I just don't want to serve on that side again."

"I was indebted to the Japanese Liberation Front." Axl said. "I didn't want to…but I couldn't watch their non-combat personal get eaten by Knightmare lead. I just had to fight."

"And I just want to stop the bloodshed." Craft said. "Nothing more."

"We all have our reasons for being here." Zero said. "And whether they are irrational by the Laws of Robotics, our convictions are still here. But if you're that confused, you're welcome to walk to Britannia and go the position of where you used to be. I'm not going to stop you…that call will be up to Zero. You're my brothers and sisters…and I'm not a tyrant."

Zero turned around and began to walk away from them. Signas got up and looked at Zero.

"Zero!" He said. "Tell me this then soldier! Can we even trust this Zero? How can we be sure that he is not like the government we oppose!"

Zero stopped moving and didn't move for a few seconds. Ciel had to walk over to him, forcing him to turn around. He then looked at Signas in the eye.

"We can only find out when the dust settles." Zero said. "Prepare for combat!"

* * *

Suzaku had been brought up to the base's tower to go through the hassaling procedure of paper work. The base's tower was actually well furnished, with accommodations only found in a ravishing house. He had never been more scared in his entire life. Tohdoh was his teacher…his mentor. As Lloyd signed paper after paper, he continued to reminisce on the times Tohdoh taught. How to fight, his convictions…everything. He wondered if he could even go through it…would he be able to pull the trigger? He would have to. If he didn't…he would never advance in Britannia.

"What?" Lloyd said as another sheet of paper was handed to him. "You need my signature again?"

"Even though the Viceroy ordered this, there are certain formalities that must be followed." A captain said. "A change in executioner is a most delicate procedure, you must understand."

As Lloyd continued to sign paper after paper, a large explosion was heard from the base. All of the men looked around in fear as they constantly tried to discern what it was.

"What was that!" A captain in a blue suit shouted. He turned to his side to see a large fire coming from the edge of the base's wall.

"Good; now were free of this hellish paperwork." Lloyd muttered.

* * *

It turned out that under the cover of an unknown source, several highly advanced Knightmares were able to sneak by the Britannian defensive lines, and initiated an attack outside of the wall. A high grade explosive charge had completely incinerated the outer wall. Several Knightmares went to investigate what was going on. Those units never returned, as a ray of gunfire obliterated them before they could even make into the thick cloud of smoke that perpetuated over the fire.

The Britannian Knightmares held their position outside of the smoke, inside the enclosed fortress wall. Waiting for something. They didn't wait long. Four Knightmares of unknown design and origin rode out of the smoke and towards them. On top of them were Phantom, Zero, Leviathan, and Craft.

The Britannian Knightmares wasted no time, and opened fire into their attackers. However these new Knightmares were far more maneuverable, able to dodge the steel based rounds before they came into contact with their craft. They ran straight through their lines, causing many of them to fall and explode into the ground.

The Reploids took this as their opportunity to bail. The four units leapt into the air as high as they could, while a new wave reconnoitered with the fallen units. The Four unknown models swung around and fired their machine guns into the oncoming wave, slaughtering most of them.

Other units tried to move against the new Knightmares, but they're defensive formation and lines had been all but cut down from the incoming onslaught. They're fire was now disorganized, and dis-uniformed.

"Tohdoh!" Chiba shouted. "We're coming to save you."

* * *

And then Reploids descended upon them. Zero's saber cut straight through the first unit, causing it to explode. Zero then fired his Buster into the next incoming unit, creating a gaping hole in the unit, before it detonated like the rest.

"I see they're still using outdated metals and materials in their units." Zero said.

"They can't possibly hope to defeat Reploids of our caliber with such inferior technologies." Craft barked in the air. Craft then armed his laser cannon, and aimed the pointer right at an approaching Knightmare shooting at him. Craft unleashed a blast of blue energy into the unit, causing it to explode almost instantly.

Leviathan and Phantom landed on the ground, only to be chased by three approaching Knightmares. A surprised Leviathan had no plan of action to deal with an early assault such as this; but Phantom did. He grabbed his friend and teleported over the top of one of the units with her. She landed on the top, while Phantom leapt onto the unit more in the back.

"Thanks." She shouted.

Then she swung her lance and prodded it straight into the cockpit of the unit. The unit slowly came to a halt and remained still.

Phantom did the same thing by teleporting inside of the unit, and then dispatching the pilot on the inside. He kicked the bloody corpse out of the unit.

And then he himself began to pilot the Knightmare. Unlike the other Reploids, Phantom didn't have sufficient firepower to take on Knightmares. But he certainly had the espionage talents to board them. With the unit under his control, Phantom turned the machine gun against the last unit, destroying it.

Meanwhile, Shogo charged his Knightmare into two units that had been separated from the main group of defenders. Using agile maneuvers, he was able to launch his attack against them, slicing them at the sakuradite tank.

"These GEKKA's are awesome." He shouted. "Way superior to Buaris!"

"Yeah; you got that right!" Urabe shouted back.

* * *

The rest of the Black Knights (or at least their non-combat) personal remained back at the mobile command, watching the fight from their laptops.

"Hmmm…" Rakshata muttered. "Ciel…do you think sub-weapon gauges are tight enough?"

Ciel made not have made the unit, but she learned how it functioned extremely fast. Even Rakshata was impressed with her ability to learn and process information at the rate she learned at.

"No." She said. "However…I suspect it might be the line."

"I'm reading a point 07 variant to specs." A scientist said.

"Obviously those old coots in Kyoto need to supply us with better parts." Rakshata muttered.

* * *

A few minutes before the explosion, X and Alia were currently dining at a small restaurant. X was still adjusting to this…human thing so he didn't want to do something rash yet. Besides, he had no idea if he even liked her. As of now…it was simple conversation, and enjoying the night. The restaurant's wall paper was red and pink, with white stripes going through it. Simple designs were etched into it, such as flowers. Alia was still just as excited about the dinner as she was when she had first asked X to it. Even as they got to their table, she still kept talking

"I can't believe we are doing this still." She said.

"I know." X said. "It's like something that we wanted to do; but never was brave enough to ask…right?"

"I know!" She exclaimed. "It's like you and I are thinking exactly the same!"

X smiled as she said that. The waiter then came by, and the two ordered their food. They didn't have to wait long…as this restaurant was famous for delivering its food on time. When their food arrived, they began to eat. In the middle of the dinner, Alia looked up at X. She knew he had lived longer than she did…and she was curious to know what had happened.

"Tell me…X…" She said. "When's the last time we seen each other? I know that I, Layer, and Palette were destroyed in the Elf wars. Did you survive?"

X was about to try a bit of his steak when she brought that up. Truth be told, he didn't necessarily want to remember that. It was the saddest day for him when he found his friends retired by Omega. He put down his fork.

"That was a long time ago." X said. "I feel really ashamed that I forgot how long it was when I saw you again. Even worse that we've been working this whole time, and we never inquired about it."

"Well…you were busy." She said. "Busier than I ever saw you before."

"It's alright." He said. "We're talking now…the last time I saw you Alia…was over two hundred years ago."

"Two hundred years!" She exclaimed. X shushed her, as she saw people looking at them. She blushed and then waved her hand at them.

"Sorry; we're talking about work!" She said. Although it was too late; she had already drawn a lot of awkward stares. All she could do was recede in the chair, trying to avoid blushing as bad as she was now.

"Two hundred years?" She asked, softer.

"Yeah." He said. "…you…you don't know how bad it was. The Elf wars kept getting worse and worse…and even after we defeated Omega…it didn't matter. I still had to fight. And fight. Mavericks still appeared every once in a while, forcing me to keep peace…the hardest part was when I realized I no longer cared about fighting enemies. I left the world in Zero's hands...sometime after that…I don't remember what happened."

"It sounds like you went through a lot." Alia said. "X…what did you do when you found me…well…retired? How did you react…I want to know."

X stood there…trying to repress the painful memories. He didn't want to try and remember what had happened that fateful day. But before he could say anything, the explosion from the base occurred. X and Alia (along with all the startled patrons) looked towards the explosion from the nearby fortress.

"What the hell was that!" She shouted.

"It's coming from the base!" X shouted.

Without thinking, X put down his silver ware and dashed out of the restaurant. Alia watched as the blue blur disappeared in the restaurant. She however, was just about upset with this as X.

"No…" She muttered as she herself ran out. "Not now. Not after I worked up that much courage!"

X himself continued to move at a much faster pace, activating his armor form and leaping off building after building to reach the fortress.

* * *

"My superiors have just informed me that you are to be unofficially executed before your busted outta here." The same soldier who talked to Tohdoh said as he pulled out his gun. "Any last words?"

"It's a life I gave up once before." Tohdoh said. "It's worth nothing."

"In that case, I'll claim your life for myself!" Lelouch shouted as loud as he could.

A burst of red energy from the Guren appeared. The guard turned around to watch the rubble fall from the wall and smash him into the ground. The Guren, Axl, Marino, and Lelouch stood on top of the Knightmare units, looking down at him.

"Tohdoh!" Axl shouted.

"Axl?" He asked, curiously.

"Guess we can't stop running into each other after all." Axl said, dashing towards him. Axl then drew a knife and began to cut loose his bonds.

"You're the last person I expected to come here." He said. "I'm indebted to your service again…pity that it's not after I was already dead."

"Wrong." Lelouch said. "Your service now belongs to me…Tohdoh. The only Japanese who seven years ago brought the mighty Britannian forces to their knees in defeat."

"You want me to perform a miracle for you as well?" He asked

"That was no miracle!" Lelouch barked. "That victory succeeded because it was based on excellent intelligence work! That's why I want you!"

"I pledged my loyalty to General Katase!" Tohdoh shouted. "Now that he's dead, I wish to die too."

Lelouch's anger burned at him.

"Don't be a coward!" Lelouch shouted.

"What!" Tohdoh shouted.

Even Axl was confused at what Lelouch had stated.

"What are you talking about?" Axl shouted. "Tohdoh's one of the bravest guys I know. What is he a coward for!"

"He must take responsibility!" Lelouch shouted. "Responsibility for the miracle that he made!"

* * *

One of the few remaining Knightmares exploded after Zero cut in half with his large green beam saber. The other units backed away from the GEKKA's and the Reploids as they stood there waiting. Zero spat on the ground and looked at them.

"Ugh…there's no way that this is all of them." He said.

"Indeed." Phantom barked, through the communicator from his Knightmare that he stole. "I don't see any of the Reploids that they own here."

"Where could they all be anyway?" Leviathan said.

"Well…I'm not giving them a chance." Zero shouted.

Zero lifted his beam saber into the air. The emerald green blade extended high into the air, until it was nearly over a hundred feet long. And then Zero focused his energy into the blade. With one fell swing, Zero cut all the enemy Knightmares in two, causing them all to explode.

"Nice one." Shogo shouted. "I can see why your friends call you the Legendary Reploid."

"Yeah." Urabe said. "Who would have thought that such a small machine carries such hefty firepower, huh…argh…"

They looked to see a green Reploid leap from the wall and sweep onto Urabe's unit. Two large slashes were on his unit…causing a small bit of electricity to come from it.

"Urabe!" Chiba shouted. "Are you alright!"

"I'm fine!" He shouted. "Bloody bastard got a cheap shot on me…who the hell…"

It didn't take him long to discern where the attack came from. He looked up to see Harpuia floating in the air. He then rose a bit for Urabe to see a large orange shot come directly at him. This time though, he was able to deflect it using his sword. He looked then to see Fefnir teleport closer by them.

"Why I outta!" He began, charging right at him.

"I'll take h..." Phantom began. Soon however, shots fired onto his unit. Before he could react, a Sutherland used it's blade and slashed the legs off of Phantom's unit. Phantom had no choice but to eject before his unit exploded. As the pod flew, he sliced his way out and leaped back onto the ground. The single Sutherland charged right at Urabe, blocking his attack with his sword. The Sutherland looked at him as it held its blade at bay.

"Ughh…" Vile muttered from his communicator to his allies. "This unit packs a punch…too bad I'm a better pilot than this Eleven trash!"

"Better pilot huh!" Shogo shouted as he pushed his GEKKA forward. "Why don't you come and prove it!

Vile saw the maneuver, and pushed Urabe's hand so that the sword would fall onto Shogo's unit than his. Shogo got slashed on his side, but his unit was still fine. He released the grip on his throttle and then began to drive backward away. Urabe tried to fire at Vile, but Vile used his Slash Harken to knock his gun off course, firing into the air. He then

"Black Knights." Vile shouted. "Rabble rousing miscreants from the Ghettos. Still can't believe trash like you actually get to see the light of day…leave here at once or die at my hands."

"Rabble rousing miscreants are we!" Chiba screamed. "I'll show y…"

"Chiba!" Zero shouted. "Back off!"

"Huh?" She muttered, seeing Zero draw his saber.

"You can't beat these guys." Zero shouted. "Even if your unit is a superior model, they speed and height ratio will make you an easy target. Those Reploids are meant to take sitting targets like you!...the Sutherland maybe…but that pilot doesn't seem like someone out of boot camp." After analyzing the voice sample that he got from Shogo's unit, he felt that the voice was familiar. "Besides…I think I recognize that voice anyway. Zero's orders were to rendezvous with him to recover General Tohdoh…stick to those orders. We'll handle this part."

"But Zero…" Chiba said.

"Go!" He shouted.

With that, the Four Holy Blades went away and moved off to the side. At first Vile wanted to go, but then he stopped moving. He couldn't help but look at Zero. He didn't remember him…as Charles had wiped out his memories and made him like a regular Britannian…but he knew him from X. Lloyd had said before that he felt only X could eliminate Zero.

_This is the unit that can only X can defeat…what a joke! …Fine then…I'll show that crackpot scientist what real power is…the power of my Sutherland!_

"Remember…" Harpuia shouted. "Stick to your targets carefully…these units are not to be…"

"Screw you!" Vile shouted as he pushed his Sutherland forward. "I don't follow anyone but myself!"

"Hey; you get back here!" Fefnir shouted.

He didn't. He charged right at Zero. Zero…seeing an open in his attack, leapt over his punch and pointed his Z-Buster right at him.

"What!" Vile barked

"So much for this unit." Zero shouted.

Zero fired the Buster, and it punched straight through his attacker. Vile…realizing he could die if he stayed, unbuckled his seat belt, and leapt out of the unit, punching a hole through the cockpit with his head. His Sutherland exploded under him, and then he dashed his way towards Zero. He tried to give Zero a nice right hook when he landed, but Zero blocked it.

As soon as Vile threw his punch, the others began to fight. Phantom activated his beam saber and charged right at Harpuia, who deflected the strike and flew higher. Phantom threw a Shuriken, and began to ride on top of it towards him.

"You traitorous maverick!" Harpuia shouted. "How dare you call yourself a guardian! Killing humans! What a disgrace!"

"And you're still the government dog like before!" Phantom barked as the shuriken he threw gained air. "Why don't you go to cyber space and learn something when you do! You might be surprised what you can learn!"

Fefnir fought Craft and Leviathan. He shot his burning plasma bolts at Craft, but Craft's ability to dash in short bursts allowed him to maneuver around each one of the attacks. As Fefnir concentrated on Craft, Leviathan moved in and froze Fefnir's legs where he stood.

"Ahh man!" He shouted. "I should have remembered about her."

Fefnir tried pulling his legs out, only to see a red dot on his chest. Craft had pulled out his laser cannon and aimed it right at him. Fefnir gulped as the blue energy blasted him out of the ice, and into the air. His armor and circuitry was severely damaged. Craft then charged at him.

"You're finished Fefnir!" He shouted.

Fefnir looked up, and managed to pull enough energy to left himself off the ground. He then was able to grab Craft and threw him into the air. He formed another laser cannon and shot Craft several times while he was in the air.

"Don't think you have the edge against me!" Fefnir shouted. "I can still beat you!"

* * *

"So…" Vile shouted as he and Zero fought. "You're the Reploid that only X can defeat."

"I should have known that only a Reploid like you could out maneuver those GEKKA's in a Sutherland…Vile!" he shouted.

Vile then became confused. He didn't remember Zero…but Zero still knew him.

"You…" He shouted. "How do you know my name! Who are you!"

Even Zero then became confused, but enough to make him release his grip on Vile's fist.

_Vile too! How many Mavericks lost their memories anyway! First Sigma…now Vile!_

Zero leapt away from Vile and then activated his beam saber. Vile…seeing the blade come at him, used his thrusters and dashed away from Zero. He then activated the laser cannon on his side and began to fire at Zero. Zero leapt into the air, dodging most of the shots, but Vile kept shooting anyway. He leapt over him, and then charged at the other side…too close for even Vile to defend himself with his gun.

But Vile in this newly repaired body had more fire power than before. Vile pressed a button on his arm, forming an arm blade on the top of it. Vile blocked the attack in the nick of time.

"Eeehhhh…" He muttered. "Not bad…you're pretty fast for someone of your body type and mass!"

"Nice arm blade." Zero said. "Show me if you can even use it properly!"

Zero released his grip on the arm blade, and then swung upwards, causing Vile to lose his defensive stance…however…he was able to get his cannon pointed again at Zero. Vile shot a burst of yellow energy into the red Reploid. Zero got hit, but simply back-flipped away to safety. He had taken damage, with a small hole on his side, but he wasn't finished. Rather he wiped his face and smirked.

"Well now…" He said. "I like this body Vile got better than the others. He can actually hold up a fight now!"

Zero ran at him, using Soul Body to create several solid images of himself to charge at Vile. Vile…seeing the attack, activated a gatling gun on his shoulder and set it to bullet mode. Vile then began to unleash hundreds of steel based rounds at Zero. The images jumped and maneuvered away from them, some getting hit and then disappearing. But soon Zero got too close to Vile. Vile blocked the first two attacks from the illusions, but then the real Zero slashed at his gun, causing him to fire it into the air. Zero then slashed at Vile's stomach, and kicked him away.

"But in the end…I'm still better." He said.

* * *

"The area 11 resistance movement is more intense than any other resistance group because Japan surrendered before exhausting all of its military strength." Lelouch continued. "You failed to continue the miracle that was known as Iskumia."

"Are you saying it's my fault?" He asked.

"Yes." Lelouch stated.

"People grasp at illusions because they're desperate for miracles." Marino said.

"Why else has there been such rampant use of refrain!" Lelouch shouting, ever getting louder. "You must endure…beyond all that is decent; and then you can die! Till the name Tohdoh the miracle has grown ragged and tattered!"

"Are you saying that the Japanese people can't accept their fate until then?" Tohdoh asked.

"They had to accept it." Lelouch said. "However now that I'm here…there's hope because I can likely turn their dreams into reality."

Tohdoh smirked at the response.

"C'mon Tohdoh!" Axl said. "If anything…for old time's sake. It'll be like a couple months back when I was fighting for you."

"No need to badger." He said. "I've made my decision."

* * *

Harpuia flew into the air, until he had enough air to put enough distance between him and Phantom. He then turned around and threw his slashes at Phantom. Phantom used his shuriken to dodge the slashes. Then Harpuia raised his swords into the air, causing a lightning bolt to come down on him. Phantom leapt off the Shuriken, allowing it to be destroyed in the air.

And then he disappeared in smoke. He looked up to see Phantom above him. Before Harpuia could defend himself, Phantom struck him in the back with his saber. Harpuia lost his mobility, and descended into the ground. Phantom landed gracefully nearby him.

"Now you see the strength of our convictions." He said.

Nearby Harpuia, Fefnir was having just about as much luck. Though he had did significant damage to Craft, Leviathan never took one hit. She used her lance and continued to strike at Fefnir, hitting him each time. She moved in so close, that his laser cannon was not liable for use. Any shots fired whizzed straight pass her hair. After being struck so many times, she used a blast of ice, knocking him right next to Fefnir. The large Reploid landed right on top of Harpuia, giving him no chance to fly up.

Vile himself was then knocked into the pile, as Zero used the hadouken on him, blasting him right next to them.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Vile barked. "How can scum like you beat me!"

"Shut up!" Zero shouted, kicking Vile into the ground. After that, he walked away and pulled his beam saber at the three.

"I suggest you three surrender or leave." Zero said. "You guys have about a minute to decide; after which I'm retiring all of you."

The three glared at Zero angrily, but Zero did what he could to maintain his composure. He did not want to come off as a Maverick, but he knew constantly dealing with enemy Reploids of high skill would be inadvisable.

But as he stood there…a blast of blue energy came right at him. Zero looked up, and quickly leapt away as a large X-Buster landed nearby him. The explosion that was generated was able to knock the others away from the pile of defeated Reploids. After which, X landed on the ground with his Fourth Armor activated.

"I was wondering where you were X!" Zero shouted. "Didn't seem like you to leave your comrades to do your fighting for you."

"I was preoccupied; but I'm here now Zero." He shouted.

"X…" Vile barked. "Where the hell were you anyway!"

"Don't worry about it Vile." X said. "I wasn't assigned to be here; so you can't berate me on my tardiness."

"So you're working with Vile too." Zero said. "How ironic for things to turn that I have to be the Maverick…and you end up working alongside him."

"Vile's doing his job to keep peace and order." X said. "If he is doing that, then I have no choice but to work alongside him!"

Zero spun his saber in his hand and activated.

"Alright then X!" He shouted. "Enough talk; time to resume our fight from Narita!"

"I agree!" He shouted, leaping into the air with his X-Buster pointed at Zero. Using a Quick Charge part he had Lloyd make for the fight, X was able to quick build up energy and fired a large Buster at Zero.

Zero leapt at him himself, his Z-Buster charged and ready to fire.

A large blue explosion lit the area of the fortress.

* * *

The Black Knights attack had done more damage to the Britannian forces than they thought. Hundreds of sections of the fortress was damaged or destroyed by the attack. Knightmares lay in pieces, without even a single causality to the Black Knights. As soon as the second area to the fortress was destroyed, the GEKKA's signaled Lelouch to move in, along with Rakshata's truck, carrying a GEKKA for Tohdoh. The truck moved towards the center, as Lelouch and his Knightmare pulled up to truck. Axl and Marino rode on the Guren as this happened. Tohdoh got out of the Sutherland, and stood proudly as his followers exited their units to greet him.

"Colonel!" Chiba shouted.

"Welcome back Colonel!" Shogo said.

"Thank you." He said. "You all worked so hard for this."

"No effort at all sir." Senba shouted.

Tohdoh then leapt off of the Sutherland, and made his way to his GEKKA in the truck. The unit opened up, allowing him to enter it.

"Cooperate with Zero!" he shouted. "Eliminate all the remaining forces!"

"Right!" The Four Holy swords shouted.

_Now all the remaining tasks have been chosen. And Nunally's Knight has already been chosen. All that remains are but two tasks…_

Before Lelouch could finish, he saw a Slash harken come right at him. Before it got close to him, Kallen leapt off the ground and deflected it away. It hit the building nearby. In front of them was the White Knightmare coming right at them.

"Damn; what's he doing here?" Kallen asked.

"Well how convenient." Lelouch said. "The first problem left to contend with has come here on his own."

"_This is Phantom." _He called out on his radio. _"X has arrived right on schedule."_

"Scratch that; make it all the problems." Lelouch said. "Axl…Marino…you know what to do!"

"Roger!" They both shouted teleporting away.

* * *

On the top of a building, Proto Man stood…watching the conflict exploding right in front of him. All he stared at was Zero as he clashed both Buster and Saber against each other. He looked at him with worry and fear.

"His virus readings are growing ever stronger." He said. "And yet…there's not an ounce of Maverick virus in the air…what's going on?"

A communicator opened to reveal a hologram of Doctor Light.

"I'm still analyzing from the program you installed to repress the virus." He said. "I don't know how Wily has done it, but he's managed to somehow rebuild Zero with his original body instead of the reproduction; and reinstalling the virus by doing so. It's obvious that he wants to re-use Zero for his plans for global domination."

"But how could Wily have done it?" Proto man shouted. "For that to have worked, he would have had to been physically there."

"I suspect that he may have been part of Ciel's team when they were rebuilding him…though how he managed to keep his presence hidden is a mystery." Light said. "Perhaps in the guise of another scientist or such. It's the only plausible explanation. But there's no way to ever confirm that theory…seeing as the dimensional rift is closed forever."

"So you did confirm that whatever took us here was a one way trip?" Proto man asked.

"We are indeed trapped in this world forever." Light answered. "But that is not the point. Zero's body is only going to be able to take so much of the virus before he resumes being as Wily intended him. I suspect that there is someone close to Zero keeping his sanity in tact. We must ensure that she is not harmed in anyway; or the consequences could be dire…Proto Man…I need you to return to base for re-modification."

"What!" He barked.

"Wily is modifying his robots as we speak to Reploid status." He said. "If you were to run into them; you won't be able to win. Bass's new body allows him to compete with his brother Zero; how do you plan to contend with him should you run into him a second time? If you want a chance at fighting, and ensuring Wily's plan does not succeed, you need to trust me."

Proto Man stood on top of the building…pondering what to do.

**Hello people.**

**Do you all who looked at the previous chapter remember that editing I promised?**

**Well I did it. I completely reedited the first 15 chapters of the story; and highly recommend you re read these now; as there is alot of things that have been changed. Most of the these changes encompass:**

**1. Spelling, grammar, punctuation errors have been fixed...this was a big issue.  
**

**2. Continuity errors in characters personalities have been resolved.**

**3. Zero's somewhat eccentric personality has been fixed to a more stoic like personality, which he possesses in MMZ. Seeing as this story takes place after MMZ4, this is how he should be. Reploid personalities are fixed.**

**4. Errors concerning the "Human Simulation Program" that was made to say how Reploids are human like are now fixed.**

**5. The explanation to why Ciel tried to rebuild Zero was changed from a Geass infused comet (because it was stupid), to a global virus that was destroying everything on the outside; computer or living.**

**6. Changed the story in terms of Zero's lodging. It makes more sense for Zero to be in the Ashford manor...not in a dorm. Zero doesn't pay for his bills...Lelouch does with his gambling money.**

**7. Removed all my greetings at the bottom of each chapter.**

**8. Additional scenes have been added to make it worth your time...the most prominent additions are:**

**A. A scene where Zero watches a Britnanian soldier gun down a whole family; and then kills him.**

**B. A scene where Zero is shown suffering trauma from violating the first law of robotics... reminisces on where the hell he is at...and then finishes Ciel's Human simulation program.**

**C. Zero does not shoot the guard in the Supply depot; rather he knocks him out and drags him out of the base before it is destroyed.**

**D. Extended the scene between Zero and C.C.**

**E. A sex scene between Zero and Leviathan (because you perverts need more lemon in this).**

**Changes will be continuing for the fanfic...as I stated before...this story needs it. So if you have time...feel free to re-read and see the changes unfold..and expect more as new chapters are posted.**


	49. Chapter 48: Farewell Phantom

"_I never thought I would meet you again in this world." Phantom_

The explosion knocked Zero into the wall of the base, and X onto the cement of the ground. Both Reploids pulled themselves to their feet, and began to recover from their large bumps on the head. Once the dizziness had passed, they resumed to look at each other.

Zero recovered quicker and charged right at X. The other Reploids charged with him. Zero's green saber moved against X and his X-Buster. Craft pulled his laser cannon, Leviathan her spear, and Phantom his sword.

X looked at the coming onslaught heading his way.

_Crap…I'm out numbered. Even with all my powers given to me by Doctor Light, there's no way for me to beat these odds._

Zero swung at X as soon as he got in range. X fired a charged shot on the ground, damaging Zero a little, and evading the attack. Leviathan used her spear to pole vault toward X. X tried charging another buster.

Only Leviathan was able to attack first. She got on top of him and used an ice sphere, knocking X onto the ground. Before X could get up, Zero flipped into the air and used both of his feet to smash X away from him. X, wounded but not out by a long shot, used his hands to get right back onto his feet. Zero charged at him with his Z-Saber, but X shot him with another Charge shot that he had ready for him.

Zero flew back into a nearby wall as the shot penetrated his armor. X prepared another shot, but Phantom was right on his tail, pushing his X-Buster into the air. Phantom tried to swing his katana into X, but X was able to move away fast enough. Leviathan tried to hit him again, but X used his jump jets to move away. He then unleashed his fire wave attack, hitting Leviathan dead on. Phantom caught her in midair and he teleported back by Zero.

He then leapt right back at X, using his beam saber to block a swing from X's.

"I never thought I would meet you again in this world." He said.

"I never expected you to be a Maverick." Phantom said.

"Maybe I am." He said. "I've accepted that fate. Let's end this X!"

While X floated, a giant laser hit him in the chest. After he recovered from the hit, he looked up to see Craft charging at him. X began to maneuver through each of Craft's attacks, never getting hit once. Zero pulled himself out of the rubble and activated his Z-Buster, using the Homing Torpedo. After charging his Buster, he fired the six large missiles at him.

X saw the attack approaching him, and charged Electric Spark. After dodging another attack, he fired the two electric waves. Craft was pushed back, and the torpedoes were destroyed. Zero passed Craft and then charged at X, along with Leviathan. X fired his Busters, at Zero and Leviathan. Leviathan got hit and fell to the ground. Zero however knew how to deal with this.

"Tekuuha!" Zero shouted, changing the saber's color to purple. Zero deflected every shot that came his way, knocking the Buster's in all directions. When X tried charging his shot, Zero activated Guard Shell and blocked it, and then redirected it. X then jumped away from the attack, but Zero leaped right at him.

"Rakousen!" Zero shouted, speeding towards X. X tried firing at Zero, but the Reploid disappeared before the shot could hit him. Before X could realize what was happening, Zero sliced him in the chest and appeared behind him.

"You're not as powerful as you claim!" Zero shouted. X then turned to see Zero with his Buster cannon pointed at him.

Zero then fired the buster, slamming X into the ground.

* * *

Suzaku fired the VARIS into the first GEKKA, but the Knightmare was able to maneuver through the shot. And the Knightmare kept approaching. Suzaku passed the Knightmare, and was able to deflect the slash from the next one. But he couldn't attack the GEKKA as it jumped away.

"They're good." Suzaku shouted.

Lelouch kept in the back, watching the fight elapse in front of him.

"Zero…" Kallen said. "Do you have the information on this target?"

"I have an idea." Lelouch said. "I want you to follow my instructions."

"Got it." Kallen said. "We'll leave this to you!"

"All units!" Lelouch shouted. "Give him distance!"

All of the GEKKA's and the Guren did, except for one who was still engaged with Suzaku. The two continued to fight while Lelouch and the Britannians watched overhead.

* * *

"My my…those machines are quite formidable aren't they?" Lloyd asked. "You know Cecile, its lucky awfully lucky that the only means of transportation is the Lancelot's truck."

"Because you spent our entire budget on the Lancelot." She replied.

* * *

Zero spun his saber in his hand, and looked down at X. As X tried to recover, Zero's saber ignited in flames.

"Enkouji!" Zero shouted. Then he sped towards X with his saber pointed at him. X got up with part of his synthetic fiber destroyed, and part of his helmet gone. Before Zero landed on him, X rolled out of the way and partially charged his Buster.

"Eat this!" X shouted.

Zero got blasted from where he landed and then flew several feet from X. Zero pulled himself to his feet as X charged at him. As X charged at him, he began to charge his Buster at him. Zero then pointed his Buster and then charged it. X saw that Zero was charging and then switched his weapon. When Zero fired, X used Rolling shield to block it. X then switched weapons and then began to fire Electric sparks at Zero.

Zero then placed his Z-Saber on the ground and the ran towards X, grinding the saber on the ground. X continued to fire, but Commander Craft put X in a full nelson.

"Let me go!" He shouted.

"Time for your retirement." Craft shouted.

X tried to break out, but Craft kept his grip. As Zero loomed closer with his saber, X began to get desperate. As soon as X managed to get his Buster out, Leviathan and Phantom came and restrained him. Finally, X began to charge the Storm Tornado, and unleashed it on the three, causing them to fly away. X then rolled out of the way as Zero swung his saber at the air. X then fired his Buster, hitting Zero away.

"Now it's over for you." X shouted.

As X ran, a gunshot was heard. X stop for one second, to find what it was. Then a large bullet hit the ground, creating a small fissure. X looked up, and the ocular lens began to look up on the walls. He saw Axl and Marino on the wall.

"Axl!" X shouted.

* * *

Alia had been tracking X since he departed the restaurant. She managed to follow him to the military base.

"He's gotta be here." She said. "I know it."

She got the to the top of the base, using the wall kick that X had taught her so long ago, during the Jakob Project incident. There she saw X, outgunned and outmatched.

"X!" she shouted.

* * *

Lelouch looked intently at the Lancelot as it charged at the GEKKAs that were harassing it. Lelouch had been studying on his laptop during his nights to find a pattern to it. Now that he had analyzed it as thoroughly as he could, it was time to make a plan.

_It's speed and maneuverability is truly astonishing…in the end though…_

"The unit follows a predictable pattern!" Lelouch shouted. "It's first attack is head on, it never feints the first move!"

And Lelouch was right. Suzaku went straight for Kallen. He attacked, just as predicted. Kallen's Guren landed and watched as Suzaku began backing up.

"Once it misses, it immediately moves out of the way of your offensive." Lelouch continued. "I'm sending the data to point S5."

Lelouch watched as again Suzaku moved right towards where he had predicted. Shogo was right there where Lelouch had planted and moved right towards Suzaku. Suzaku gasped in fear as Shogo charged at him.

"Hey he's really doing it." He said.

With the seconds Lelouch got before he would have to make his next call, he switched camera on his Knightmare to see Zero fighting X, along with all the other Reploids. He got there in enough time to watch X dodge several more sniper rounds, and then Zero get up to slice X on his chest. And then before X could fire his X-Buster back, Leviathan threw her lance into X's leg, forcing him to jump back.

_I knew it. I knew from all the data I was able to collect from Signas, Douglas, and Ciel that even with Mega Man X's superiority to Zero, Zero is still a close match up. Even though his capabilities are strong, X has never taken on high class Reploids of this level all at once. I may lose one or two of the inferior ones, but their fates are no concern of mine. If they can destroy that machine, destroying Britannia will be a hell of a lot easier._

He quickly then switched off the camera and returned to the battle at hand. He watched as Suzaku leapt away.

"He's retreating to the rear." He shouted. "Coordinates X23."

Suzaku landed only to be ambushed by Tohdoh.

"And with that…!" Lelouch began.

* * *

X had not that much either. Even though he managed to finally immobilize Leviathan with a lucky charged shot seconds after Lelouch turned off the camera, he was losing energy fast. The damage to his circuitry had not helped either. He backed away from Zero, as the Reploid walked over with his beam saber active. X…desperate to hit him, fired his charged shot at him. Zero ducked. As he did, X dashed at him with the X-Saber, and tried to swing at him. X ducked under the attack, and held his fist right under X's chin.

"Shoryuken!" Zero shouted, his fist igniting in flames. X to the brunt of the fiery attack, knocking him onto the ground. Before he could get up, Zero leapt into the air, and blasted X with a charged Z-Buster. X's right arm was blasted off.

* * *

"Check!" Lelouch shouted.

* * *

Suzaku's cockpit was hit by Tohdoh's sword; barely missing his head. He lowered it as far to the bottom of the cockpit as he could. And as he did, he suddenly thought of something. Something about this attack pattern was familiar to him. Very familiar.

"I know this pattern of attack!" He shouted.

Tohdoh also noticed, but choose not to worry. He continued to grind the top of the hatch off, until it was gone completely. When the hatch was gone, Suzaku rose his head, as it was safe.

Into the gaze of everyone there. Lelouch stopped thinking completely.

"No way…" He said.

"Is it really you?" Tohdoh shouted.

Kallen did nothing but gasp. She couldn't believe what she had seen.

"It can't be…" Lelouch said. "It can't be you… because you have to be by Nunally's side."

* * *

X had been beaten. He did not have enough energy to continue fighting Zero and the rest. He looked up as Zero walked over with his Buster pointed at him. X looked up, and watched as Zero charged his Buster. He then closed his eyes…expecting that Zero would fire any moment.

But he didn't.

He looked up Zero…seeing his Buster arm shaking. Zero looked at him…with artificial sweat pouring down his head.

_Do it…c'mon do…what the hell am I waiting for!?_

But he didn't…no matter how much he tried to fire, he didn't. As he did, he had a flashback to when he and X first met, when he died the first time, and many other times after that. He remembered the friendship that he and X carried for all those years…and even beyond it.

That alone held his trigger.

"What are you waiting for!?" Craft shouted as he held his leg. "Fire!"

"Zero!" Leviathan shouted.

_Why!? Why the hell can't I fire!? Am I really nothing more than a weak individual after all!?_

X seemed to know why Zero was hesitating, but he couldn't do anything to try and stop it.

* * *

So did Axl and Marino.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Axl said. "What a perfect time to second guess your motives Zero! Guess I gotta do this."

Axl moved his rifle to fix right on X's head. But as he did Marino turned to her right.

"Axl!" Marino shouted.

The two turned to see a large orange beam head straight towards them.

"STAY DOWN!" A voice shouted.

* * *

Suzaku checked the ignition on the Knightmare. He was surprised to see it was still working.

"Good!" He shouted. "I can still pilot!"

He then charged right at Tohdoh and the others. Tohdoh blocked his attack and then opened the hatch to his Knightmare.

"Do not do this Suzaku!" He shouted.

"Colonol Tohdoh!" He shouted.

The two engaged in a series of parrying and blocking, and held their swords in place.

"So then…you want to live rather than to follow your own principles?" He shouted.

"Do I disappoint you?" He asked. "Then why don't you stick to your execution order?"

Suzaku gritted at his teeth of the reality he had been reminded of. Then he shook his head and resumed his attack. The two continued to hold their attack, with no end in sight.

"You are a cowardly boy who's afraid of altering the status quo." Tohdoh shouted.

"Denying everything in our society is pointless." Suzaku barked. "Once I make them trust me, I'll have the power to change it."

"You're serious about this?" Tohdoh shouted.

"Dead serious." He shouted.

"Then you must follow down that path." Tohdoh said, sighing.

* * *

Zero continued to look, even as the orange beam encased where Axl and Marino were. Zero continued to stay there…without reacting.

"Zero; what the hell are you doing!?" Craft shouted.

"Why is he hesitating!?" Phantom barked.

"It's because they know each other." Leviathan said. "He can't do it because he still views X as a friend."

It was true. Zero knew it now. No matter what had happened throughout this whole war, he couldn't do it. Not to X. Copy X was nothing but an imitation. X here was the real deal.

Gunshots were heard right behind him. He saw another Knightmare heading towards him.

One of there's too. He grabbed Leviathan and leapt out of the way of the shots. He landed nearby and looked as the Knightmare drove by X.

"Zero!" Signas shouted.

"Commander Signas; what the hell are you doing!?" He shouted.

"I can't do it, Zero!" He shouted. "I just can't do this organization. Don't you understand Zero? We are not to be making those decisions! Those decisions are supposed to be done by humans, not us! I know this organization is here to free Japan…and that is inherently good! But I can't live with myself to break the law of robotics!"

"Signas…" Zero muttered.

"I don't care if I am labeled Maverick even after this!" He shouted. "If I must die for it, then I will die as an honorable Hunter!"

"Commander Signas!?" X shouted.

"X…" he said. "I'm sorry that I made this terrible decision. I must now do what I can do fix what I have done."

He charged at Zero…his Knightmare's blade moving directly at Zero. Still somewhat stunned from the experience, could only watch as Signas charged at him.

_Don't do it…_

"Zero!" He shouted. "I must rectify my mistake by joining this organization. I will retire you!"

_Don't make me do it._

Signas still kept going. Zero began to look up and reactivate his saber.

"SIGNAS; Don't DO IT!" Zero shouted.

Signas swung at Zero. Without thinking, Zero moved and sliced the Knightmare in half. Signas looked from his cockpit as he watched in slow motion the unit fall in half.

"_I'm sorry Zero…" He said. "I'd rather die as a Hunter, than live as a maverick. Farewell."_

Zero restrained himself from looking back as he heard the explosion behind him. A single tear fell from Zero's eye.

"COMMANDER SIGNAS!" X shouted.

Zero landed nearby, unable to believe of what he had just done. He killed Signas. His colleague, his boss, and friend. His Z-Saber dropped from his hand, and deactivated. Zero still looked up into the sky as he fell to his knees.

_No…why…why did it have to come to this?_

X angrily tried to get up to try and destroy Zero, but he was still too much pain to continue. Phantom finally had enough delays.

"Enough nonsense!" Phantom shouted. "If Zero cannot do it, I will!"

Phantom grabbed the saber made for him by Cerveau and charged right at X. What he did not notice was Alia running to shield X.

"No please!" She shouted. "Don't harm him!"

Zero heard Alia and turned around to see her running at X. He also saw Phantom moving towards her. Zero then turned around and pointed his Buster at Phantom. But he didn't fire. He didn't know what to do.

_WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO!? All this time I was trying to disable, immobilize X. X was out to kill me, yet I still harbor some form of friendship!? _

Phantom continued to charge, as did Alia. They eventually reached a point where Alia got in front of X.

"Alia; no!" X shouted.

"Don't hurt him!" Alia shouted, going in front of X.

"Out of my way!" Phantom shouted. "I will not allow X to come back and deprive me of the pleasure of retiring Zero!"

Phantom swung at the Reploid, slicing a part of Alia in the stomach, forcing her to scream. Her ear piercing scream forced X to watch her fall in slow motion X saw what Alia had done, and saw her sacrifice to him.

As she fell, X's crystal on his head ignited in the same way he had done when Sigma first declared war on the humans. In a sudden burst of renewed energy, X grabbed the X-Saber and stabbed straight through Phantom's stomach when Alia was no longer in the way. The Reploid hung lifelessly as he watched X push the saber to the side, and hurl him into the air with a sturdy swing. X then dropped the saber and pointed a second X-Buster. This new energy charged the buster to a level of two thousand percent, seventeen hundred percent stronger than normal. The highest X could achieve was only four hundred percent, with armor. With a sudden burst of energy, X fired this new Buster into Phantom. The blue burst of energy consumed Phantom's being. Phantom watched as his body disappeared into sub atomic particles.

_So this is how it ends…now I fall into the shadow…_

The blast completely encased Phantom. When the shot eventually flew into space, Phantom had ceased to exist.

"PHANTOM!" Leviathan shouted.

Where Phantom had jumped at X, his sub-tank had landed right next to him. X quickly saw and recognized it. He picked it up and drained the energy from within it. With his E-canisters restored, X got up and ran to Alia. All of the other Reploids ignored what was going on, as two of their own had been killed.

"Alia…Alia!" He shouted. "Are you alright?"

Zero still sat there, not contemplating anything. As he did, he heard Lelouch's voice over the radio.

"All units!" He shouted. "All units retreat. We got what we came here for. Use escape route 3!"

"An unwinnable is not the same as a lost one." Tohdoh said. "You clearly know how to fight in a war Zero."

Finally able to think after all had been said and done; Zero shook his head and ran to the others. Without saying a word, Zero teleported himself, and the other two by him away from the area. X could only glare at Zero angrily, and with malice for all that had happened here today.

Even if the face Zero gave X was not of anger, but of sorrow.

* * *

Minutes passed by, as X did what he could to compel Alia to wake up. He even used a tiny bit of the energy that still remained in the Sub-Tank. After a while though, Alia did wake up.

"Alia…" X said. "You're alright."

"X…" She said. "You…you saved me."

"I did what I would have done for anyone." X said.

X and Alia stood in the middle of the prison ground, for what seemed like an eternity.

**CHANGES DONE TO CHAPTERS 15-22**

**A. Spelling, Grammer, and Punctation errors corrected**

**B. Reworked character lines to fit them**

**C. Changes to certain things to match with the later chapters**

**D. Additional scenes:**

**1. Extended the scene between Zero and Levy when their on the roof...to make Zero open up to her more.**

**2. A flashback scene where Zero remembers a promise he made X swear to him.**

**3. A scene where Zero brings Ciel to the Ashford Manor, but she doesn't remember being there.**

**4. Charles Di Britannia contacts Cornelia and tells her about Sigma. In addition, X gets in the line of sights with Britannian soldiers as he tries to stop them from opening the capsule containing Sigma.**


	50. Chapter 49: The Weil wars PART 4

Gate walked out of the plane that dropped him onto a private airstrip. The Emperor's Palace. The lord of one third of the planet. He felt honored that he was going to go before the King as an emissary to V.V.

And yet…something did not feel right. V.V. could easily have contacted Charles for such a trivial matter as reinforcements. Why send someone? Gate knew something more was a part of this, but he had no idea of proving it. Still; a desire to expand his career in this new land that he had somehow appeared into…and he was obviously on a good start to do so.

The Britannian guards went to check his security verification, and this seemed to occur almost endlessly. Even Gate figured that an Emperor didn't need this many security checks in order for someone to actually go and see him; although he constantly reminded himself that he came from a different land. What really fascinated Gate as he kept wandering through the palace were the amount of decorations that was there, and the mere size of them. Some of the portraits and carpets seemed to stretch out to almost several meters.

_This Charles sure lives in style…even the human government of Able City didn't have this many decorations adorned all over the place._

Gate began to become curious with more details of Charles as he was led to Charles' private chamber.

"I hear that Charles is a man of frightening stature." Gate said.

"The king is." One of the agents said. "He's a man of great fortitude and size; even members of the Chinese federation shiver when they see him speak on any delegations which require his attention."

"Might I ask the purpose I have been brought here?" Gate asked. "Or are you or me not permitted to ask questions?"

"You think correctly." One of the men said. "Charles has called you here for a very specific purpose."

"Odd." Gate said. "I was under the impression that V.V. sent me here to personally request reinforcements."

"We could have done via communication." A man said. "The Emperor has a more…interesting reason why you have been summoned here."

Gate was immediately intrigued by this turn of events; especially the fact that his calculations had indeed been correct. Now all he had to do is wait until they arrived in the Emperor's lounge.

* * *

This took a lot longer than even Gate had predicted. And as he traveled, Gate began to notice a startling change in the atmosphere the deeper he ventured into the palace. The place began to become darker, and less emphasis on art seemed to be taking place. Sooner or later, it started to look more like a cultist place than a palace.

"Where exactly are we?" Gate asked.

He did not receive a reply this time around. The men who escorted him to the King did not answer anything that he said after they made it to this part of the palace. Throughout the twists and turns, Gate watched the environment's startling transformation.

At last they came into a long hallway with stretched for hundreds and hundreds of meters. The room was extremely white, and also extremely dark. At once, the men left the room, leaving Gate to himself. He originally thought he was to go with them, but the doors behind them slammed shut. A single light turned on at the end of the hallway.

There, before Gate, was Charles Di Britannia himself.

"Welcome!" He shouted.

Gate, immediately awe struck, walked over to where Charles sat, and bowed before him gracefully. After all, he was under the employ of humans again, and had to what they wished. Better than be a maverick and become destroyed again.

"It is an honor to be here, Emperor Charles Di Britannia." Gate replied.

"As it is with anyone." He said. He then lifted himself out of his seat (to which even Gate was surprised at the height of the man himself) and began to walk behind the throne. "Rise and come with me. I must speak to you on something."

Gate immediately rose and began to follow Charles. Behind Charles throne was a single door, which led into an extraordinarily dark hallway. Charles took a lamp from the side of the door and began to walk through it. Gate simply used the thermo optics in his eyes to see through the dark. There was silence for most of the walk through the hallway, with conversation held to a minimal.

"Were you awe struck at the palace my family has strived so hard to build?" He asked.

"It sure is a marvelous sight." Gate said. "This particular part is a bit dark for a King I believe."

"This is a private room for conversation of grave importance." Charles said. "Think of it like a Situation Room. And I need someone of your expertise to deal with a threat to important research of mine. While I possess other Reploids that are more than capable of handling it, there is a situation in Area 11 which calls to their attention."

They continued to walk down the hallway, to a level of stairs which went deep into the earth. Eventually after all their travel was said and done, they came to the end of the hallway, where there seemed to be a large stone like structure. There didn't seem to be anything else. This stone like structure held strange and unusual markings on it; very similar to the markings Gate saw at the Research center.

"That mark…" He said.

Charles said nothing and touched his hand on the stone. At once a bright light appeared and encased him. Soon the light also sprouted forth and went for Gate. Gate activated his shield, but it didn't matter if it did or not. Soon all he could see was in fact light.

* * *

And…then he was there. A strange world, filled to the brim with cloud and sky. He was standing on a temple like structure, floating above this mass of sky and cloud. He was awe struck at the sight of the palace, and of the presentation he had from Charles, but this was too much. He drew his beam saber instinctively, looking around for anything.

"Welcome!" Charles shouted.

Charles was standing where a large roman temple. He was directly in the middle of it, much to Gate's astonishment. Charles stood there as Gate stood on the bottom of the floating tile, still trying to discern what happened.

_Where am I? What trickery is this? Has a program corrupted my visual optics? Is my sensory program deteriorating?_

"Neither." Charles said. "Come."

That is when Gate really began to suspect something was wrong. Charles answered him, even though he was processing that in his mind. Could Charles read his mind?...no it was illogical. A Reploid reading another's mind was possible, prior that the unit was hacked by the one attempting to read his mind. But this was a human being reading his mind. This was all too much to comprehend…clearly something was going on.

Without anything else to infer on, he chose to obey Charles and began to levitate towards Charles, his floatation system still seeming to be active. He landed right next to him, as Charles stood there.

"Listen; and listen well Gate." He said. "For it seems someone has gone to challenge my rule; and possesses sufficient power to do so. I want him taken care of."

Before Gate could even ask, Charles placed his hand on top of him. As soon as he did, he watched as images began to pour through his mind. Charles was hacking his visual sensory program, with his hand. How could he do this? What sort of trickery was this!? After Gate had a sensation of his mind flying through a blue column of energy, a single still image came to his mind. It looked like an old man tried in a black cybernetic body. An orange crystal covered his head, and his armor made him look like he had a long black coat with red edges.

"Do you see it…the image of the man I have placed in your mind?" Charles asked.

"Yes…yes I do." Gate said. "Who is he?...That technology looks far more advanced than anything Britannian has."

"That is because the machinery is Reploid made." Charles said. "This man calls himself Doctor Weil…a crazed maniac who believes he has the right to rule my domain. " The image changed from Doctor Weil to that of a destroyed military base. "Over the last few weeks, lone Britnanian military bases have gone under large scale attacks from these machinations called Reploids. While individually they are inferior to our Knightmare units, the problem lies in the super Reploids which he possesses, and the fact these units infiltrate our bases and murder the pilots. We have tried to up security measures to counter his forces, but even these extra marines or two have not the fire power to contend with all of them."

The image then changed to Mega Man X, which shocked Gate. Mega Man X…the Reploid who destroyed him; along with Zero. They were alive and well. A sudden fear panged at Gate's mind.

"Do not fear him." Charles said. "He does not know about you, and is with us. There's a certain count who plans to analyze and produce copies of him, and usher a new age of technology into Britannia. We need these machines in order to combat the ones this Weil has. Sadly, it may be years before the first Reploid copies will be made. In other words, I need this Weil disposed of now in order to ensure my kingdom survives. You Gate…you will be the one to do this."

"I am to destroy this Doctor Weil?" Gate asked.

"You are." Charles said. The image then changed to a city. A large one with many Chinese architecture on it. "His recent defeat has forced him to retreat to his fortress for safety. My sources have tracked it to an underground base located deep within the Chinese Federation." The next image showed Gate what appeared to be a battle between Britannian and Chinese Federation Knightmares. "Under normal circumstances, I would deploy Knightmares and siege his area until there was nothing left but smoldering dust. But if Britannian units trespass on Chinese Federation waters, we will have a full scale battle on our hands. We can't afford even to contend with the enemy that we have attacking us without going into a full scale war with the Chinese."

"In other words, Weil can keep weakening you, and continue to build your force?" Gate asked.

"Yes; and there is a more pressing matter at hand." Charles said. The image then changed to that of a giant space station. Gate again could not recognize this from his era; or anything in the Britannian databanks about something like this.

"This Space station is something that he has; known as Ragnarok." Charles said. "A powerful space station capable of leveling cities to the ground. I cannot allow this station to be finished or used, regardless of which it is. The problem is that the station is hidden from my sight. I want this station destroyed, and its creator dead. That is where you come in."

"Me?" Gate asked.

"You are capable of holding your own; and you possess great power within you." Charles said. "I want you to be my weapon in smiting this wretch from thinking he can oppose my rule. You will depart to the Chinese Federation to contend with him. My orders are simple; search and destroy. Leave none standing in your wake. Do this; and great things will be heading your way."

"Great...things?" Gate asked.

"You will know more when you finish my goals." Charles said. "Do we have an understanding, Gate?"

He thought long and hard on it. He definitely didn't like the idea of being used as a weapon to destroy someone. HOWEVER, the thought of fighting to defend people? He had committed atrocities before towards Reploid; and as a result people. Perhaps this was his chance…his chance to redeem himself….yes it had to be. Without a second thought, Gate shouted at Charles.

"Yes!" he shouted. "I hereby accept this request!"

As soon as he shouted that, the whole area around him began to collapse and shatter; as if it was glass. Gate fell into blackness and knew no more.

* * *

When he awoke, he was outside of that mysterious object where Charles was standing. Charles was already walking back towards the stairwell, leaving Gate to pull himself up.

"You have your orders Gate." Charles said. "I am entrusting that you deal with this. Now begone!"

As soon as Gate regained himself, he turned to Charles, removed his helmet, and bowed to him.

"Yes…my lord." He said.

**Edits on the story:  
**

**The following changes have been made to chapters 24-31:**

**1. Spelling errors have been made**

**2. Grammar and Punctuation errors have been fixed**

**3. Changes to Reploid's personalities to make them more accurate to their actual counter parts**

**4. Certain scenes have been changed**

**5. New scenes have been added:**

**A. A battle between Phantom and Zero, to show more relationship issues between the two**

**6. Scenes have been removed**

**A. Zero attempting to shoot Lelouch. Zero wouldn't do that if he is serving him.**

**7. Fixed Harpuia's name. Apparently for the first 31 chapters, I constantly misspelled his name as Harpuria.**


	51. Chapter 50: Suzaku The Knight

_"It's so hard to forget pain, but it's even harder to remember sweetness. We have no scar to show for happiness. We learn so little from peace."_ _Chuck Palahniuk_

Zero walked throughout the portable base of the Black Knights. He could not believe what had happened…he literally froze up when he was about to fire. He could have ended X there…paved his way to attack Britannia without being held back.

And he couldn't do it. And his negligence on the matter cost Phantom's life.

"Zero!" Lelouch shouted.

Zero stopped where he stood, knowing that this conversation was going to happen at some point. Lelouch's steps came closer and closer to him, until he was nearly touching Zero's hair.

"I heard what happened." Lelouch said. "Why didn't you do it?"

Zero remained silent, not uttering a word.

"Don't you realize what you have done!?" Lelouch shouted. "Taking out piece after piece on the board gets us there one by one. But to destroy Brtiannia completely requires the King to be placed in checkmate. With his Queen gone, Charles would be completely open for you to end."

"I know." Zero said.

"So why didn't you do it!?" Lelouch shouted. "Don't you realize that with X gone; we would have been able to end this war!?"

"I know." He said again.

"Don't run from the question!" He shouted.

"I don't know why I did what I did!" Zero shouted, turning to Lelouch. "I thought I would be fully prepared to retire X! I thought it would be easy to pull the trigger and end this fight once and for all! But I didn't! I don't know why either! It's done and over with! Nothing more can be said on it."

Zero's anger stayed with him for a few moments, and then dissipated just as quickly. He then turned around to face away from Lelouch. Lelouch stood there, in pure anger for how the situation turned out. Zero was correct though…to argue about it now was pointless.

"I guess you're not as strong as I thought." He said, turning around and walking away.

"…Yeah…guess so." Zero said, as he stood there with his hand placed on the wall for support. Lelouch continued to move farther and farther away from him. Zero then put his hand off the wall and stood there.

"Lelouch…" He asked. "Is it true what Kallen said?"

"Hmm?" Lelouch muttered.

"Suzaku…he's the White Knight isn't he?" Zero asked.

"…Yeah…guess so." Lelouch said.

Zero's suspicion was confirmed. And the worst part is that he himself had in some way befriended Suzaku. Things were not looking well for both of them. Neither of them wanted to fight against their friends, and the problems only continued to mount up for both of them.

"Guess we both have our own share of problems." Lelouch said.

"Looks like it." Zero said.

Both of the individuals walked away from the other, not looking back. Both of them couldn't answer for the mistakes that they had both made today because of previous friendships.

* * *

The attack had left many Britannians dead, and many Knightmares that now lay in smoldering ruins on the ground. But the Black Knights had fled the scene. There was nothing X could have done, as he wasn't even supposed to be there. All he did was take Alia into his arms and leapt from the area. Suzaku was not in the area, and there was no living Knightmare frames as well; so X vanished as quickly as he had come into the area.

He returned to the R&D lab. All the other Reploids had either gone into their capsules for the night and/or had gone out for something else (more than likely to contend with the attack from the Black Knights). Alia was still awake from the fight, but had said nothing in between the time X and her had approached the lab. After X sat her down on a repair table, he himself sat down, as he gripped his severed arm. There was mass silence between her and X, as the Reploid began to repair Alia who was still damaged on the table.

"X…" Alia said as X began to repair the part of her stomach which had been cut. "X…your still injured."

"It's not bad…" X said. "I'll be fine."

"No; you're not!" Alia shouted. "Your arm has been cut off. All I got is a simple cut! You need to fix yourself!"

"I'm more worried about you." X said. "I can't lose you…not like with Neo Arcadia…please…let me…uggggh…" An electrical spark from his came out, causing him to recoil back into his chair. He held his hand until the elcetrcity stopped surging from his arm, and then went back to fix Alia. He spent over an hour repairing her, and no matter her plea to attend to himself, he did not attempt to until he had repaired her. He then began to repair his arm which had been cut off.

"X…" Alia said after a few minutes. "You…you saved me."

"Yeah." X said. "I'm doing my job to protect the people of Britannia…and those who work to protect it."

"I've never see you fight the way you did before." She said.

"I've picked up some new tricks." X said, beginning to repair the wires that had been severed from his circuitry. Many times did a surge come off from his arm, and eventually Alia began to help X get his arm reattached. By the time 2 AM had come around, X's arm had been fully repaired.

"Thanks Alia." He said.

"No problem." She said. "You looked like you were struggling with that."

"That pain was distracting; I will say that." X said.

He then deactivated his armor. His wounds from his armor that still remained still displayed over his body; though X had not noticed it.

"X…your still hurt!" She said.

Before he knew it, Alia was helping him get his shirt off.

"Alia; what are you doing?" X shouted.

"Hold on X…" She said. "Let me get this off…I can fix you from here…"

Alia pulled off X's shirt, revealing his bare chest (with the exception of small holes that still had some blood stains on it). And then Alia began to notice how…enticing his chest was. He was firm, tone. His bio-metal body made him look like a body builder (Not a body builder as a wrestler, but one who had the perfect abs, chest, and everything). This sudden realization had Alia move her hand up too fast, breaking off the right strap to her dress, causing part of her boobs exposed. X nearly froze up, as well as Alia; yet she did not attempt to cover herself. And X couldn't stop staring at her chest as soon he got a glimpse of it. They stood there for minutes on end, contemplating what to do.

Then X dove on her, and began to fiercely make out with her. Alia at first propped herself up using the table as support, allowing herself to keep her mouth and X's locked. As her and X's tongue wrestled for control of one another, X felt the temptation to slip his hand onto her exposed breast.

Which he did. Alia began to moan with pleasure, moving her leg on the back of X"s , pressing herself as close to X as she could. X moved his tongue from her mouth and began to lick the side of her neck as Alia began to grasp for air.

"Oh god…" She moaned. "Is this what humans feel when they engage in these amorous acts? I'm so jealous of them!"

Eventually, X slipped off the other strap to her dress, causing it to fall to the floor below her. She then began to let herself fall onto the repair table, as X began to crawl on her as if she was lying on a bed. She then withdrew any further attempts to resist X, and allowed herself to be engorged in the passion that was ensuing.

"X…" She moaned. "What…what about the cameras?

X slipped his tongue into her mouth for a few seconds as he began to unbutton his pants. "No…worries…I deactivated them remotely as soon as we got into this."

"Good." Alia said as she began to feel the first thrusts from X into her abdomen, moaning considerably. "I really will have to talk to Cecile about the dress."

They continued this passion for over an hour, taking no calls or transmissions.

* * *

Zero walked down the hallway as Ciel and Neige eventually came up to him.

"Zero!" Ciel shouted. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He said. "Not even a scratch."

"Man, you haven't changed." Neige said. "Even now your still maintaining that cocky attitude of yours."

"I'd rather be confident than unsure of myself." Zero said.

"Why didn't you shoot him?" Ciel asked.

"You too huh?" Zero said. There was a long silence between him and Ciel for a few minutes as Zero tried to think of the reason why he froze up. X was out to kill him, but he couldn't even bring himself to shoot him. What was he thinking?...Clearly not thinking well enough right now. "I don't know…I thought I had it in me…I thought I would be able to fire and be unable to think back on it. But then…I thought about all the times me and X shared as Hunters…all the Mavericks we retired, all the Reploids we broke down into basic particles of matter, all the laughs and tears we shed as battles slowly degraded our feelings on humanity. Those feelings were stronger than I thought…and it got the best of me."

He stood silent for a long time as Ciel and Neige watched him.

"But that's not bad right?" Neige asked. "I mean…he's still your friend right?"

Zero slammed his fist into the wall. "That's not the point!" He shouted, turning around to them. "This is a battle! X is my enemy! I shouldn't have any problems in destroying him; yet I hesitated! This isn't like me at all! If I didn't hesitate and pull the trigger, Phantom would still be here!"

Neige and Ciel backed away from Zero as he made his sudden outburst. He then placed his body against the wall and sat back. "Back then…Copy X…he was the enemy. It wasn't really X…just an imitation. That much alone made it easy to retire him…but this is X we're talking about. The real one. Not only is he tough…he's my friend. I can't just go up and kill him…that's not me…even if the feeling is not mutual."

"This battle is taking a heavier toll on you than you thought?" Ciel asked.

"I guess I'm not as strong as I thought I was." He said as he walked off throughout the hallway.

* * *

Leviathan stood on the top of the Black Knight's transport as it drove throughout the city in the smoke. She had been in pain since she watched Phantom become engulfed in the X-Buster, utterly destroying his existence. Though she did not know Phantom as well as the others, she still considered him a friend. She had cried earlier, but was now over it. No sense in mourning someone you barely knew as it was anyway.

Axl came up behind her and sat back down next to her.

"You alright?" He asked.

"…I'm okay." She said. "Not fine though."

"It's tough…losing someone you know." Axl said. "I know that feeling."

"Since when have you lost someone you cared for?" Leviathan asked.

"Believe me…I have." Axl said. He stood up on the car. Leviathan then stood on the car alongside Axl as he began to tell his story. "When I first joined the Hunters, I was working with another group that terminated Mavericks…we called it Red Alert. Our group was basically a bunch of mercenaries who fought off mavericks that the hunters missed."

"So what happened?" She asked.

"Well…Sigma somehow managed to get within our ranks…ever since then…things went to hell." He continued. "Red Alert went Maverick, and we were forced to bring him down. I've never had one of my friends disappear on me like that…it was all so sudden too…I know what it feels like to lose a person."

Leviathan stood there for a few minutes, and then shook her head.

"It's so hard to forget pain, but it's even harder to remember sweetness. We have no scar to show for happiness. We learn so little from peace." She said.

* * *

As Neige walked away from Zero, leaving Ciel by herself, she saw Craft in the distance. At first she didn't recognize him…but after her brain began to work for a few minutes, she realized who she was staring at.

"Craft!" She shouted.

As soon as Craft heard her voice, he stopped in his tracks. Neige kept walking over to him, until she was right next to him.

"Craft…is it you?" She asked.

Craft stood there, stoic as ever.

"How long has it been since I heard that voice…that voice addressing me?" He asked. "Yes…it was when I betrayed you…Neige…what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" She asked. "What are you doing here? Craft…I…your…your back."

"I am." He said. "But…I did not ask for this. I don't deserve to come back after what I had done. I don't deserve life. I shouldn't be back! I should be dead!"

"Don't say that!" Neige said. "You were only doing what you thought was right! You were trying to protect me…you didn't know how bad Weil actually was. You can't blame yourself."

"But I could have done something about it!" He shouted. "I could have saved more lives! I could have…"

Before he could continue, Neige went up behind him and hugged him, embracing him from behind.

"Stop…just stop." She said. "None of that matters anymore. You don't have to fret about it anymore."

Craft stood there, his mood unchanging in the matter.

* * *

Over the next few days, Lelouch and Zero began to reorganize the Black Knights in preparation for another operation. Rakashata and the KYOTO group provided Lelouch with a large battle submarine (a stealth one at that, allowing them to move by Britannian waters without being detected). When it was provided, Cerveau and Ciel constructed a shield generator on the sub, as well as a cloaking module on the generator, making the submarine's shields both online and hidden. The Black Knights were approaching an island known as Shikine. Inoue and Axl were currently on the top of the submarine, watching the island for any incoming attacks.

"We used to have trouble getting a single motorcycle; now we have a submarine." She muttered to himself.

"What a jump." Axl said.

"Yeah." She said. "The military district of India will be in big trouble if the Britannians ever find out. How did Zero do it?"

"Beats the hell out of me." Axl replied. "I'm still wondering how I guy with no previous knowledge of us Reploids figured us out in such a short time span. And he's a human more or less?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong; but didn't I hear from Ciel that full human cyberization could have been implemented back in your world?" Inoue asked.

"Yeah; but we get detect that kind of technology if were close by; and I have nothing when I'm nearby him." Axl said. "No electronics on that guy."

"How strange." Inoue said. "Where did he come from?"

* * *

A meeting was gathered within the Black Knights submarine confides. The Black Knights had now become a full military might, having waves of Knightmares that they could use against Britannian forces, and an arsenal of Reploid technology that was actually far superior to the Britannian's at this point. The meeting room consisted of a single screen where Kirihara Taizou's face was on the screen. Lelouch stood among the crowds, delivering his speech.

"Now then…" He said. "Due to our recent reorganization, a few changes have been made. Our new chief of military affairs will be Kyoshirou Toudou." Everyone cheered, especially among the Four Holy Swords. Tohdoh had no facial expression whatsoever, much like Zero who was off to the side with his back to the wall.

"Taking charge of all intelligence, espionage, and public relation matters…Diethard Reed." Lelouch continued. This selection seemed to spike up the most controversy among the Black Knights as most of them turned to him and with anger and angst.

"This Britannian pretty boy?" Tamaki asked.

"Not to mention a media hound." Urabe added.

"Zero…" Chiba began. "I'm not a racist; but what's your reasoning for putting one of them in such a sensitive position?"

"Simple." Zero said off to the side. "Zero's not Japanese either; everyone should be aware of that now. It doesn't matter what your background is…only the ability to produce results. Petty squabbles like this do nothing but undermine our group."

"Besides…" Marino said as she walked over. "If that was the case, I would be worried about us than this Britannian. You all know we Reploids are not human and were Britannian made…" Marino winked the direction of Zero, attempting to keep up with the lie that Zero had created for the Black Knights so long ago. Only a few people (Kallen, Lelouch, and Diethard…though he assumed they were alien made from the beginning). "We're super human war machines, capable of leaving paths of destruction. I think you would want to be more worried about us."

This of course may not have been the best thing to say, as some of the members had a feeling of unease when they looked at her and Zero.

"Working as Diethard's Second in command will be Neige." Lelouch said. "MY deputy commander will be Kaname Ohgi."

"Who me?" Ohgi asked.

"You object?" Lelouch asked.

"Well…no." Ohgi said.

"You were are leader to begin with." Kento said.

Ohgi lowered his head. He trusted Lelouch, but still had yet to tell him about the Britannian pilot who was living at his house yet. He hoped that something like that never got out to the Black Knights.

"For research and development, I am cutting it into three separate branches; and placing Doctor Ciel as the head of the science wing." Lelouch said. This came to a surprise to Rakashata who had half expected to be the head of that department. However, even she wasn't too shocked. After all, over the last few days, she had been reviewing Ciel's notes and was genuinely surprised with what Ciel was able to make. "For Research and Development, I will place Rakashata. And for all weapons construction, I place Cerveau and his team."

"Well now…" She said. "To be undermined by a mere fifteen year old. Then again…even this little one shocked me with a bit of her own research."

Ciel turned to her and smiled. Zero gave her a smile (though she didn't see it) and simply kept himself resting in the back.

"Captain of the Zero squad will be Kallen." Lelouch stated.

"The Zero squad?" Kallen asked.

"An elite squadron under my direct command." He answered. "Think of you like my own personal knights."

Kallen smiled. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening. The Black Knights were becoming so strong that Lelouch had the ability to take forces out of their reserves to make his own unit. And Kallen was the leader of it. Her feeling of excitement was overwhelming to say the least."

"For all matters of infiltration..." He said.

"All right…who else could take my role?" He interrupted, holding his guns above his head. Lelouch simply shook his head.

"Marino." Lelouch said. This caused Axl to turn in shock as said that, as if Lelouch didn't think of him as useful. "Had Phantom not been killed in the previous fight, I would have him placed over you. However, due to his loss, I have no choice but to go with Marino. Cerveau has shown me through her data that she has been infiltrating buildings longer than your service record; and without the need for cloaking devices and teleport units. I am placing you as second in command, but know that I do so reluctantly." Axl still couldn't believe that Lelouch was depriving him of being the leader, something Axl would have loved to have.

"I place Commander Craft as Commander in Chief for all of the Reploids." Lelouch said. Craft simply bowed his head slightly towards Lelouch. "And finally…Red Knight…" Zero raised his head so he could see Lelouch. "I place him as field commander for all the soldiers on the field. If he gives you an order, it will override any order given to you by of the captains, who I will name now." Zero nodded and waited for Lelouch to finish up reading off all the names, committing them each into his hard drive.

_Field commander huh?...Makes sense…I was never one for desk work anyway. I'd rather be out fighting that cramped up here…override any order? Lelouch must have decoded the data files on the Day of Sigma…I guess he knew I lead the entire Maverick Hunters to dealing with Sigma's forces after the bastard went maverick. Sigma…_

While thinking on that, the Reploid reentered Zero's mind. He could not comprehend why Sigma was aiding Britannia, and how his memory disappeared. Surely his virus would have reignited his memories by now…or…was there something else going on?...Come to think of it, he noticed that Lelouch seemed to be having an easy time convincing people to make them do what he wanted…something didn't feel right. Something he couldn't explain or understand.

"And finally Tamaki will lead the Second divisionary squad." Lelouch said. "That is all."

"All right; I'm the man." Tamaki said.

After a moment of celebration and cheering, Diethard spoke aloud to the group.

"There's one issue we need to go over." He said.

* * *

Though Lelouch had acquired his submarine and was on his way to the island, the truth was this was two weeks later. Three days after the battle in the prison, Suzaku had received a letter, informing him that he was to become the personal knight of Princess Euphemia. This sparked immediate interest with the R&D squad, as well with X and the others…forcing them to having a small party.

"Congratulations!" Lloyd said as he handed a glass of wine to Suzaku. "You finally did it! They've finally recognized your talent."

"I couldn't have done it without you." Suzaku replied. "Although…I'm not sure if everyone there will approve."

"Who cares what they think?" X asked. "You are the one who wanted to show your worth to the Britannians. To change the system from within…this is your beginning for this. If they do not approve, let them. Continue to show them your strengths, and soon…they won't care where you're from."

"You're sure?" Suzaku asked, as he took a small sip of the wine. X shook his head.

"More or less, I'm praying that I'm right." X said.

This didn't exactly help Suzaku's disposition on his coronation tomorrow. He knew there would eyes cast on him with doubt and uncertainty, as well as radical racism. Then again, X himself was at least honest with his analysis.

The door to the facility opened up, revealing a large muscular man, coming through the door. He was extremely built (muscles and abs firmly toned and giving him the appearance of a body builder) and had long red hair (bound in a ponytail). As he came through the door, the others turned to the direction.

"So…this Suzaku guy is going to be a knight eh?" He said. "Well then…nice to meet you…Sir Kururugi."

"Massimo…" X said. "Good to see you. I guess I owe you got chasing off those Mavericks earlier in the fight against Zero."

"All in a day's work." Massimo said. "I'm glad I was able to aid you; and not the other way around like it was during the Rebellion."

"Yeah." X said.

"Oooohhhh…" Lloyd said. "And I suppose this Reploid is a friend of yours X?"

"He is." X said as went to a computer to begin with working on assembly code for some of the architecture he and Lloyd was working on. "An old friend…"

* * *

Suzaku's coronation was the next day; and was televised live. Lelouch and Zero watched it from their school as Zero jotted down notes into Lelouch's study book…seeing as Lelouch for some reason refused to do it himself.

"I'm not a servant you know." He said.

"You sure act like one." Lelouch said.

Zero grunted in anger, but didn't stop what he was doing. As they were jotting down notes, Zero couldn't help but overhear two Ashford students talking in the computer lounge.

"No; it can't be!" One shouted.

"They're making him; a major!" The other shouted. "An eleven!"

In his mind, Zero wanted to go up and pummel both of them to the ground. But he managed to restrain himself…which was weird because even in his mind, this wasn't like him to even think about doing that to someone. After this moment passed, he watched as Suzaku agreed to the terms of swearing fealty to her, and Euphemia knighted him in the same manner that a medieval knight would be appointed. Afterward, he turned to the people to face the applause of a single man. But as soon as General Dolton and Sigma began to applaud, the others went along with it.

"Suzaku…" Zero said to himself. "To have two friends fighting against you…why does it have to be this way?"

* * *

"You've got to be joking!" Vile shouted in the bar. "I've served the army better than dolt! An eleven a Knight…what a joke!"

Vile had gone to a bar to get a drink. In his human form, Vile looked like someone who had a long black ponytail on his head, and had sunglasses obscuring both of his eyes. He was wearing a black and white vest that made a V when the zipper was partially opened. He also had black pants and dark brown combat boots. Next to him was Agile, who in human form had purple hair, sunglasses with a green lens on it, and a similar appearance to Vile, only he wore a fedora on his head.

"Geez…" Agile muttered. "Calm yourself. Kururugi may be an eleven, but he has a much longer service record; as well as bigger accomplishments. No one knew he was the pilot for the White Knightmare up until recently."

"Damnation." Vile said. "That should have been my position! Curse that wench!"

"Watch what you say." Agile said. "We may be new recruits and the better in comparison to the soldiers and Knightmares…but…we could still end up in a heap of trouble. With Mega Man X on their side…well…it's not like we could march in and do something about it…I suggest we wait…now that he's a Knight, he's going to have a much bigger work load, as well as more danger. We'll have our chance soon enough…if X hasn't been chosen as a replacement."

"X this…and X that…" Vile said. "Sure he ain't getting media attention…yet this guy is the talk of the military and science wing. What's he got that we don't!?"

"A better question." Agile said. "Why are you angry about it?"

"I really don't know." Vile responded. "I just really hate him."

* * *

As X walked through the hallway, the door to his side opened up. The person who came out was Alia, and of course this created some awkward tension between them. Although X and her had talked earlier, it was all work related, and nothing about what occurred three nights ago. As soon as they got there, X and her both turned from each other and blushed.

"Ummm…" She said. "So…what? Are we just going to avoid each other like this?"

"Alia…" X muttered.

"What?" She said. "Out with it already? I want to know what's going on between us. I mean…we can't pretend like what happened several nights ago just didn't happen."

"Your right." X said. He took a deep breath from his bio metal lungs and then stood there. "Alia…it's not like I don't want to start something with you. There…was a definite chemistry between us during the maverick wars…and even now I can feel the familiar vibes that all logically point towards us doing this…"

"So…" She began.

"It's…it's too dangerous right now for us to start something." He said.

"Dangerous!?" Alia barked. "Dangerous! What the hell are you talking about? You were able to fight them off."

"No I wasn't." X said. "I was only able to destroy 1 of them…but the rest beat me to the floor. I don't know why Zero didn't shoot me, but whatever the reason, I wasn't able to beat him. If that maverick is still wandering about, I don't want to start something, just for something to happen to you. If I get attached like that, then the result will be I will have a liability on my end that could easily be compromised."

"What; you mean Zero kidnap me!?" She shouted. "You and I X know that he would…"

"I'm referring to the other Zero." X said. "I know full well Zero would never stoop to those levels. He'd rather face like a warrior than a coward. But the other one…I dare not think of anything he might do. So please…can you give me some time to sort this maverick mess out?"

Alia put herself in deep thought. It was obvious that X really cared for her, and probably had been thinking about this for awhile.

* * *

"Suzaku Kururugi." Diethard said as he went through a meeting with the Lelouch and the current leaders of the Black Knights in their private RV. "He's become a focal point among Japanese who are Britannian supporters. I recommend we assassinate him."

"Assassinate him?" Lelouch asked.

"He may be right." Rakshata said. "You've been the sole focus of the resistance movement. The masses lack such a hero."

"People aren't moved by idelogoy alone." Diethard said. "If things don't go our way, the Britannians may hold this boy up as a symbol. I think that taking him out would be the smartest decision."

"I object." Tohdoh shouted. "The Japanese would be revolted by such a cowardly act."

"He's right." Zero said. "Not to mention if it's discovered that the Black Knights were his killers, we would definitely have a reverse effect. Instead of gaining recruits, we could easily find a munity on hand."

"And how would they discover that?" Diethard asked.

"They don't have to." Zero said. "You're not the only media hound out there…there will definitely be someone else who could twist the story into their own way, given the right amount of editing and dialogue. You should know that better than anyone."

"He's right." Neige said. "Outright killing him might be too risky."

"Yeah." Ohgi said. "The Black Knights aren't in the business of murder!"

"Calm down." Diethard said. "I am merely saying we should minimize a risk in the most efficient way possible; and it's still Zero's call."

Lelouch didn't answer. He simply moved the group onto other matters and then retired to his chambers. He stood there, swirling a chess piece in his hand for hours on end.

* * *

The next day after Suzaku's coronation turned ugly for Euphemia. She sat in her well decorated office, complete with emerald curtains and her finely crafted wooden bench. During this time, she received a rather nasty call from Cornelia. She stood there with her laptop, conversing with both Sigma and Cornelia.

"You haven't said a word about it." Euphemia muttered.

"Appointing a knight is a matter of royalty; it's out of my hands…even as Viceroy." Cornelia said, in a rather nasty tone.

"Don't you see, Suzaku Kururugi is an honorary Britannian, and has proved himself on more than one occasion." Euphemia whimpered. "Sister…"

"It's Viceroy." Cornelia snapped. Euphemia began to become rather annoyed with having this conversation with her sister, but resumed. "Viceroy even you should know he is worthy of it."

"Discrimination against the numbers is our national policy." Cornelia snapped back.

"Then it's time I change that." Euphemia muttered.

Cornelia looked at Euphemia as if she had popped a vein. Never once had Euphemia ever been this hardline with her before.

"Oh…" Cornelia muttered. "Is it now? Well…when you become Empress, feel free to do so!"

She immediately canceled the line, leaving Euphemia in the room with just Sigma on the other line. Euphemia took a deep breath and then looked at Sigma.

"Family members can bicker so much over little things." He said.

"Sigma…" She began. "What do you think?"

"That depends...are you asking me as a General or Britannian?" He asked. This left her with a confused look on her face, of which Sigma only sighed from. "If you want my unbiased opinion, I've never been one in the past to look at race in terms of abilities. I only look at the soldier's abilities to produce results; and that lately is what Suzaku has been able to do. I feel he was a fine choice. If he was a lazy mongrel like some of the honorary Britannians, or even some of our soldiers from the mainland, then my opinion would be more cross…does that please you?"

"Yes…yes it does." She said.

"I'm sorry I can't be of much more help, but this is a royal matter to deal with." Sigma said. "I do hope you and your sister manage to work this out."

Sigma then ended the line himself.

**CHANGES DONE TO CHAPTERS 1-13**

**A. Fanfiction,net was being a jerk to me again and removed all the border lines I placed so people could know when the scenes transitioned from one to another. So I went back to re-input them back in; and then lost all motivation there to make any edits this time around.**

**B. Minor changes...fixed some more spelling errors and grammatical ones.**


	52. Chapter 51: Difficulties

"_Such a small thing to cause so much trouble." Patricia Briggs_

Zero opened his eye to see glass completely encasing him. Many LED lights hung around him, as faces obscured by shadow seemed to hung around the area.

_Where am I?_

Zero looked to hear people conversing with each other, though their sentences could not be made out. He wanted to inch his head towards his left side, but found he could not. In fact none of his parts seemed to be working.

_What's going on here?_

Then Zero heard a voice…this one he could actually make out completely.

"There's not much time until he's completely sealed." Someone's face said obscured by a bright light in a window. "His functions have already begun to shut down. I doubt you will able to have a meaningful conversation."

There was a scampering of feet towards Zero's direction. The shadow of the humanoid was greatly obscured by the darkness of the room, but even so, Zero had no problems recognizing the being. It soon became apparent what he was seeing.

_Wait…of course…these were the last few moments I could recall before I was sealed away…ending the Elf wars…this is nothing more than a dream…_

"Zero!" X shouted.

"X…?" The image of Zero replied, words coming from a result of the dream, and not from a result of his own will.

"Are you okay with this!?" X shouted, almost to the point of begging. "How can you let them do this after all you gave to fight for everyone?"

"As long as I exist, history will continue to be stained with blood." Zero replied, slowly falling asleep.

"No…" X moaned. "Zero…what are you saying!?"

"I have always wondered…" Zero began. "For what purpose; for whose sake must we Reploids slaughter one another. But even then…you continued to believe in humans."

_When did I fall asleep? What was I doing before this?_

"I trust in you…as a friend." Zero said.

_HEY ZERO! GET UP!_

* * *

The force of a bottle woke Zero up from the dream he was having. Zero managed to react quick enough to catch the bottle right before it hit the floor. He looked to see that he was in the student council room where Suzaku was having his party, celebrating his knighthood…a day before the operation Zero was on now was about to commence.

_Oh…now I remember…_

"What are you doing, sleeping like that?" Leval asked. "Suzaku is almost here; and here you are sleeping."

Zero made a small chuckle. "Sorry…guess I must be tired."

"You guess huh?" Leval asked. "Did someone stay up all night?"

"Maybe." Zero said, pulling himself to his feet, looking around at the new appearance of the student council. The entire place had been decorated, and the seats had new table cloths laid out on them. Wine glasses had been brought out from the china cabinets at the Ashford Manor, and Zero cracked his head as he walked over to a seat, waiting for Suzaku to come into the lounge.

_Almost killing X really must have awoken some very repressed memories. When this rebellion against humanity started, I completely forgot about that conversation I had with X. Humans…they're corrupt..._

Zero then looked at his hand. A flash of memory when he retired Gamma's unit during the beginning of the Maverick wars flashed in his mind.

"But then again…so are we." He whispered.

_My mind's made up…when this battle is over…I'll…_

* * *

A large commotion broke Zero's thoughts. Suzaku had finally entered the lounge. Many of the student body moved forward, all going to congratulate him, applauding him for all the service he had done in Britannia. And without the students even knowing it. Leval moved to the front of the group with a bottle of sparkling grape juice (since they couldn't get alcohol).

"All right people!" He shouted. "Time to raise a glass to Kururugi here. Valued member of the student council; and knight of the realm. Now let's get this party started."

All of the people who had their glasses filled in advance raised them high, cheering the young Japanese for his valued service in Britannia. Suzaku inched his view towards Zero, who just gave Suzaku a small smile, and saluted him. Suzaku smiled back, but did not have time to address him because of the sheer number of people attending the party.

Zero then laid back, as he took a glass of the juice in his hand.

_Yeah…I'm no better than any other person out there…that might be for the best…_

* * *

Cecile and Iris were at a working station. Since they had located the Reploid X, the R&D division and the Special Envoy had been attempting to duplicate the many different mechanics and designs that X had within his memory banks. While some of the mechanisms were far too difficult to recreate due to lack of technological tier, some of them were possible. Cecile was about to duplicate the first 16 QB flash drive ever built. Using the precision tools that she had, she placed the final layer of plastic on the device and then sealed it. After that, she inserted it into the computer, and plugged Iris into it. Using the software Iris created; they installed the driver and activated the three inch flash drive. It displayed with no problems.

"My word." Cecile said, as she looked at the flash drive. "We've literally jumped over a few years of technology in just a few short months. This small piece of plastic and metal has more storage capacity then some of the Britannian military servers."

"Well I'm glad I we could help with that." Iris said.

"This is more than just help." Cecile said. "You machines are literally pushing Britannia into an era of technological marvels that we might be centuries away from."

"What should we go for next?" Iris asked, as she opened a PDF file contained more plans from inside of X's hard drive.

"I think we'll take a break." Cecile said. "Lloyd's already going to be happy enough when he hears that he can take his plans for the Lancelot wherever he wants now; along with all of his other research."

Iris nodded and then walked away from the bench. She then walked into the hallway where she overheard X and Massimo talking. A sudden curiosity came over her and she walked by, prompting her to hide behind a wall.

"But if she still doesn't know about him?" Massimo asked. "…You know you have to tell her right?"

"Honestly; I'm trying to avoid that." X said. "I don't know what she will do if she finds out he's still out there. And the side that he chose…it might be too much for her to handle."

"But…you said that what happened between him and her…" Massimo began.

"I know!" X shouted. "But…I…I think she still had feelings for him…I…I just can't…"

"She's bound to find out eventually X." Massimo said. "How long are you going to keep that secret from her?"

"I don't know." X said. "I…"

Iris was curious to who X and Massimo were talking about. She then peered her head around the corner.

"Hi X!" She shouted.

X literally jumped up so high that he fell off of his feet and landed on the ground. Iris looked at X to see a bewildered look on his face.

"Are you alright?" Iris asked.

"Completely." X said, his eyes having swirls in them.

* * *

Suzaku remained the highlight of the party for most of the day, while Zero kept to himself. He watched in the background, drinking the sparkling grape juice, while he listened at Millay and Nunnally talk to Suzaku.

"You really should thank Nunnally for this." Millay said. "This was all her idea."

"I'm sure you're tired of the celebrations." Nunally said. "If you don't mind, we want to honor you too."

"It's alright; I really appreciate it." Suzaku replied.

Zero sighed as he raised his head in the air.

_From all the reception I hear from the TV, it doesn't look much celebration ensues from his parties anyway. More angst and contempt from what I see._

Zero watched as Kallen came in the room. He watched her scan her eyes around to find Suzaku. As soon as she found him, she began to slowly walk over to him. It didn't take long before Zero was able to inference what she might be trying to attempt.

_Wonder what she's up to…better go stop it before something happens._

Zero popped to his feet and began to move in between the crowds. Before he could get even close to Kallen however, Millay came over him, and wrapped her arm on his shoulder.

"So Zion…" She said. "Care to tell us who the blonde haired girl is?"

"Not now Millay I…what are you talking about?" Zero said.

Millay opened up her phone and then went to the pictures section of it. There she revealed a picture of Zero and Ciel standing next to each other.

"Shirley saw you two running around the school." Millay said. "She snapped a photo and then sent it to me. I must say Zion…I didn't think you were into short girls."

"Where did you get that!?" Zero asked, trying to reach for it.

"Aw aw aw!" Millay said, putting the phone behind her back. "You're going to have to tell me first…and about that little girl right next to her."

"What little girl?" Zero asked.

"The little red head who was holding the hand of that blonde broad you had by your side." Millay said. "You two were going to lunch and I just so happened to be in the area to witness something I would consider mighty suspicious. Well; what's the scope Zion? Did you knock the blondie up or something?"

Zero's face had a wave of bewilderment written on his face; and he had a feeling that Millay knew something was up. For the first time since he had this human body, he began to sweat. He knew this is sometimes what humans did when a tense situation arrived in front of them, but even with his human body, Zero was able to keep a level head. He could not believe he was sweating right now.

"Give it here Millay." Zero shouted, attempting to reach for the phone.

"Even try to touch it, and I'll text this picture to everyone in the entire school." She responded with her usually snarky attitude. This is what Zero did not want. He had intention of gaining any form of public attention from Ashford at any point. He was ready to punch Millay in the face when he heard the door open in the party.

"Bad news Suzaku." Lloyd said, walking out with Nina. "You've got even more work to do I'm afraid." It wasn't Count Lloyd that got Millay's attention, but the fact Nina was there. She turned to Zero once before going over to where Lloyd was. Zero managed to hear her whisper something before she left. He also managed to whisper back.

_This isn't over._

_Get out of my face._

"Nina…is something wrong?" Millay asked as she walked over to her.

"Oh Millay…do you know this man?" Nina asked.

"We're to be married." Lloyd replied.

Lloyd had talked loud enough for every single person in the room to hear at the time; and it actually succeeded in raising more racket than Suzaku being the Knight to the princess for a few moments. Most of the audible gasp came from the female crowd, with only a few of the males being in shock. Leval went ballistic when he heard this.

"Isn't that right honey bun?" Lloyd asked Millay.

"Uhh…yeah." Millay said quietly.

"Secret's out." Suzaku said, Zero barely managing to hear it.

"So you knew?" Lelouch asked.

"Yep." Suzaku replied.

They all then watched as Leval ran over to where Millay was.

"Whoa whoa…who is this guy!?" He shouted.

"Earl Asplund." Millay whispered.

"EARL!?" Leval shouted, just loud enough for the entire student population to hear, even those that might have been outside the student council room. He then turned in complete shock and whimpered at him, "It's…it's an honor your lordship. So…what did you say your relationship was again?"

"She and I are betrothed." Lloyd said.

Leval screamed in complete despair as soon as he heard this, assuming a feeble position on the floor. Suzaku then walked over to where Lloyd was.

"So…what's this all about Lloyd?" He asked. "Do I have military duties then?"

"Yes; an important someone or another is arriving by boat." Lloyd replied. "We're to ride out and meet him; along with the Lancelot and Princess Euphemia naturally."

There was again a large gasp from the female crowd, and Suzaku was again made the talk of the town in that moment. Zero then turned around and began to walk away from the area.

_This doesn't concern me…_

"We better go now Suzaku…sorry to take you away from your party." Lloyd said. "I'll have Iris prep the Lancelot when you arrive."

Zero stopped paying attention to what he was doing in that moment and immediately turned around. But before he could do anything, he saw Lloyd already exiting the building. He stood there, stunned out of his mind.

_Iris…does…does he mean…the Iris from my world?_

* * *

The party lasted for two more hours before it was finally time for it to end. Suzaku of course helped everyone clean up, even though the bash was specifically for him, along with Zero and Lelouch. Lelouch returned home immediately afterward to put Nunally to bed, leaving Zero and Suzaku to walk around.

"You sure went from that awkward individual to the talk of the town pretty quickly." Zero said.

"Sure seems like that." Suzaku said. "Though in all honesty, I preferred just retaining myself to just my friends at the student council and Lelouch. All this attention isn't something I want…if I were to replay that fight that people broadcasted on TV, I would have honestly preferred not losing my hatch."

"I guess it makes sense." Zero said. Zero had the same take on this subject along with Suzaku. "With this social media moving around, there's no way for you to avoid the faces of others now." Zero continued to walk with Suzaku until he and him reached a crossroads.

"Well…I've got to get going." He said. "It was really good for you to come out."

"Come on Suzaku; you knew I would come." Zero said. "Me and Lelouch were the first people who you came to know when you arrived…why would I abandon you?"

"I guess you got a point." He said. "See you later."

Suzaku turned around, and began to walk away from Zero. As he did, a temptation to ask Suzaku about Iris came into his mind.

"Suzaku…I need to ask you something." He said.

"What is it?" Suzaku asked.

It was only after he asked where he realized he had no idea how to actually approach this. Iris was a Reploid, and so was he. If he knew about her in anyway, he knew Suzaku would get suspicious of him. How could he ask him anything about her without raising any form of suspicion? And then…Ciel crossed his mind…he knew he was beginning to have affectionate feelings for her…he could feel it both in his mind…and in his body when he assumed a human identity.

He concluded there was no way to ask him.

"Uhh…" He mumbled. "You know what; forget it."

"Why…what's wrong?" Suzaku asked.

"Don't worry…it doesn't concern you." He said.

He then turned around and began to run off, to ensure Suzaku could not get any more words out of him.

* * *

"Tomorrow; a noble from the Mainland will be arriving on Kamine Island." Sigma said, debriefing Britannian soldiers on a ship heading towards there the day before. "All of you that have been gathered here were chosen to come here as a result of your outstanding military records; and your patriotism to the empire. However, as you can see, our forces are quite small; and the attack on the military prison from the Black Knights is a red flag that they are slowly becoming into an actual fighting force; rather than a minor nuisance. Because only soldiers with outstanding military records were chosen for this meeting, our reinforcement pool will be limited. Therefore, I feel it is necessary to make some changes to your positions and command structure here." Sigma then took a clipboard from a small table nearby his position. "Captain Reginald, you will be in charge of the first and second defense force at the garrison. Keep an eye out for any unusual signs."

"Aye sir." He replied.

"Terrance…you will be in charge of squads two, three, and four." Sigma said. "When tomorrow comes, you will be patrolling the forests around the garrison, and will continue to do so until our business is concluded. Check in every ten minute intervals."

"Yes my lord." He replied.

"Reploid unit Vile." Sigma said. "You will be defending the beachhead and ensure her highness arrives safely."

"Yes sir, General Sigma." Vile shouted.

"Mega Man X." Sigma said. X looked up at Sigma as he looked at him. "You will be physically present on the boat itself. I want to guard Princess Euphemia; as well as that of the Special Core unit Lancelot until the business is concluded."

"Yes sir." X shouted, still in disbelief that he was taking orders from Sigma again.

"That will be all for now." Sigma said. "Any more information about the operation is classified. Your boats are leaving at 9 PM tonight; and we will arrive at promptly 7 AM; which will be 7 hours before the arrival of the princess…of which your shifts will begin. I keenly suggest you all get to sleep immediately when you arrive…if you have trouble, tranquilizers will be made available."

"Sir." A soldier said. "What about squad one?"

"I'll be commanding Squad 1 personally." Sigma said. "There is already enough staff officers ; and they can handle any military affairs that may come up while I am out patrolling. If there's something important, they'll have an open channel to me There's no reason for me to assume command, unless a worst case scenario arises; in which I will assume command…adding any more staff officers to an already well stocked garrison would be redundant."

"Right sir." The soldier shouted back.

"That is all." Sigma said.

"Yes my lord!" All the soldiers shouted.

* * *

X continued to walk within the hallway, completely in bewilderment of what he had just witnessed he watched Sigma talking to him in front of all those soldiers.

_All of us Reploids who came back to life had our memories back. Some admittedly had forms of amnesia from the hibernation sickness, but we got over it relatively quickly. Sigma…could he be lying…could be putting on an act?_

X stopped walking and looked down at his hands.

_No…there's no way could be putting on act…he's a schemer…not an actor like Weil. Weil was able to assume control of Neo Arcadia and run it like an empire…but Sigma never did stuff like that. He always stayed behind the scenes with his planning…there's no way he would have been able to put on an act like this. Not to mention…the virus. Every time I fought Sigma…he always had this aura about him…something you couldn't analyze…but feel. Now I don't even feel that…it's like the aura was wiped out of existence._

"I survived at the battle where we purged those Japanese at the harbor." A soldier said. "Did you see how he moved…like he wasn't human."

"Like that blue machine that answers to Cornelia." Another said. "Here he comes now." Of course the soldiers were whispering to levels that would not be easily heard, but X's ears were much more attuned that humans; and caught their discussion very easily. He passed by, and continued to listen in, slowing his pace as he did.

"Those guys are real freaks." One said. "Secret Britannian project…how come we never heard of it? And how the hell does the Black Knights have more than us?"

"You should watch your mouth." Another said. "That guy may not be human, but he's still higher ranked than us. And I don't care what he is…he keeps our asses safe…that's good enough to be cool on my end."

"That blue one?" A soldier said. "Okay…yeah I'll give you that…he does look out for us a lot more than some of the brass…I'm talking about that General Sigma guy. We all know who Dolton is…so why don't we know anything about him!? And he moves exactly like those machines. I tell you man…something's not right."

"Master X…" Harpuia said as he walked out, in his regular human persona. As soon as X heard him, he immediately turned away from the soldiers and looked at Harpuia. "Are you…are you alright?"

"I…" X began, but then stopped. "No…I'm fine Harpuia…I'm just lost in deep thought right now."

"About what?" He asked.

"A lot of things." X said.

* * *

Zero remembered every single detail from the previous day, as he stared at Lelouch giving his speech.

"Euphemia is going to that homeland to meet a noble from that Island." Lelouch continued as the Black Knights stood in attendance. "Her Knight, Suzaku Kururugi will be accompanying her. That far out at sea, the enemy strength will be limited. It is a golden opportunity. Our objective is the capture of the Lancelot and Suzaku Kururugi. Once we have won the battle, I want Kururugi to be taken safely into custody."

Zero could hear a sigh of relief from both Tohdoh and Kallen. As for Zero, while he shared a kinship with Suzaku, it wasn't strong enough to make him care. He knew for a fact that Lelouch was never going to kill Suzaku anyway. He was safe from the start.

"So…what happens when we get him?" Tamaki asked.

"Don't worry…" Lelouch replied. "Leave that to me."

After that, Lelouch dismissed everyone. Zero still stood there, his back resting against the wall. Lelouch, sensing something was wrong, walked up.

"You're not usually quiet like this." He said. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." He said. "My mind's just in deep thought."

"That much is apparent." Lelouch said. "Is it about X?"

"No…well…actually yeah that is troubling me still." Zero said. "You and me both know he's going to be there…but that's actually not bothering me right now."

"You know Zero…" Lelouch said. "I am quite a capable talker…I'm sure if you captured X, I would be able to dissuade his loyalty away from Britannia."

"That's not what's on my mind right now." He said.

"Then what is bothering you?" Lelouch asked. "I can't have your mind clouded when the attack begins."

Zero lowered his head before he continued.

"It's…a more personal issue." He said.

Lelouch looked at him with annoyance, seeing as he needed Zero to be fully aware of his surroundings when the Black Knights began their attack.

"Figure it out fast then." Lelouch said. "I don't want a repeat of last fight."

"Don't worry; a battle is probably exactly what I need right now." Zero snapped back. "I'll be fine for combat."

"You better." Lelouch barked.

He walked away from Zero as the Reploid stood there still.

"Such a small thing to cause so much trouble." He whispered. "I hear the name of someone who may not even be the same person I'm thinking of, and now my mind can't stop writing scenarios or possibilities in my head."

* * *

For Suzaku, the next day was busy. Suzaku was knocked out asleep the moment he got on the ship that was going to take him. He woke up to find himself in the middle of the sea, with Princess Euphemia and X waiting on board.

"Why Shikine Island?" Suzaku asked. "From what I understand, the Tokyo settlement would have much safer."

"Yes; I'm curious about that myself." Cecile said.

"What; you mean you didn't know either?" Suzaku asked in shock.

"Ditto." Lloyd said.

"What!?" Suzaku asked again in shock.

"You shouldn't have said anything; thanks to you are plans got leaked all over the net." Cecile said with minor disgust in her tone.

"That girl was so charming though; I couldn't resist." Lloyd responded, not an ounce of him being sorry detected within his voice.

Suzaku stood there stunned, but then decided to drop it, seeing as nothing could be done now. Eventually, Cecile and Lloyd began to get into an argument about something of which Suzaku didn't really fully catch. He walked over by X and looked out the window he was gazing out at.

"Worried?" He asked.

"Just a little." X said. "We're going to have very little access to reinforcements this mission…makes sense that I'm a little uneasy."

"Don't worry…we'll be fine." Suzaku said. "General Sigma is going to be on the field."

"That's what makes me even more uneasy." X said.

"Why?" Suzaku asked. "I heard he went against your friend; and managed to hold his own quite well. He's the same as you isn't he? Isn't he your friend?"

"No Suzaku." X said. "No he is not."

Suzaku stuttered, as if he was looking straight into a fire, emanating from X's eyes.

"Some pasts have already done enough damage." He said. "I never thought once that it would be this hard to forgive your enemies."

* * *

Euphemia's ship arrived long after Sigma and his forces landed on the Island, so there was already a strong welcome party at the docks. The docks had no definitive features; other than a white sea dock. There were no buildings or armories, so presumably this was more of a secret base than it was a known installation. There were still plenty of Knightmares and soldiers at the docks when they arrive, including General Sigma.

"It is a pleasure to see you arrived unscathed." Sigma said.

"Thank you Sigma." Euphemia said.

"Everything is moving on schedule." A soldier next to Sigma said. "Miss Euphemia...a room has been prepared for you. If you would like to retire there, we can take you to it."

"We have assurance that the ship is docking here?" Euphemia asked.

"Yes…that is correct." The soldier responded.

"This will do fine then." She responded back.

"Very well…I'll just arrange for a…" The soldier said. HE suddenly stopped as a large scale interference wave hit them, and his communicator went out. Sigma caught it too, and reached for his head to try and find out what was going on. X as well.

The answer to what was going on came to them a second later when a large smoke column seemed to loom over the horizon.

* * *

Somewhere far away, a figure stood by, watching the fight as it began.

"Looks like the battle has begun." Cut Man said.

"Looks like it." Bass said. He then reached for his back and drew his beam saber. "All right you relics…Wily wants us to capture Zero at any cost. Let's get this done right."

"Sure you can take him?" Guts man barked.

"Don't worry." Bass said, his free hand clutching as hard as he could. "Wily says Zero's the ultimate machine…but I've been upgraded fully now to match his strength. I'm putting that notion to the test here and now."


	53. Chapter 52: I order you, Suzaku Kururugi

_The worst government is often the most moral. One composed of cynics is often very tolerant and humane. But when fanatics are on top there is no limit to oppression.__ H. L. Mencken  
_  
The attack began so fast that the Britannians had little to know time to prepare any form of counter attack. Almost all of the Knightmares on the outside of the base were overwhelmed in a matter of seconds, and soon many Britannians were either dead, or ejected out of their Knightmares. Tohdoh stood at the front of the main force, commanding them from the rear; while Commander Craft shouted his orders to Zero's units.

"First squad, continue advancing!" He shouted. "Zero squad, I want you covering them from the rear!"

"Give them no quarter men." Craft said as he charged alongside Zero, Leviathan, and Marino. "Axl…cover us from the rear."

* * *

"Roger!" Axl said on a mountain range farther back, prepping a large anti mechanoid sniper rifle. Even though the base was miles away, the sniper rifle Axl had was still powerful enough to reach their positions. After his preparations were complete, Axl placed the scope on top and peered through, letting his ocular implants take over from there.

One group of the last remaining Knightmares charged at the Black Knights.

"Filithy Elevens!" One of them shouted. It was the last thing he ever mentioned. The unit was hoisted up into the air by Kallen's Guren and promptly destroyed seconds later.

"She sure packs a punch." Shogo said as he rode by.

* * *

The other Knightmare raised its gun to fire at Kallen, but then Zero appeared from below, slicing the gun's barrel in two. As he was in the air, the Z-Saber began to radiate with a bright green light from the hilt to the blade.

"Handengeki!" Zero shouted, swing a emerald crescent moon into the unit, cutting it half from the waist down. It exploded shortly after. He then burst forward with his thrusters, moving at the next with frightening speed. He sped past one as he was aiming for one that was busy attacking another Black Knight.

"Shippuuga!" Zero shouted, creating an array of flames on his Z-Saber, striking the unit in its sakuradite tank. Then, right before the unit exploded, Zero transformed his Z-Buster into the Slash Harken, which he acquired so long ago. He fired the Slash Harken onto the unit he missed and reeled himself away from it. He again performed the Shippuuga on that, destroying that unit.

Two other units charged at Zero, but they were gunned down by two shots from Axl a distance away.

"Stay near the Knightmares, Red Knight." Craft shouted. "We can't lose the main bulk of our forces this early."

"Belay that order." Tohdoh shouted. "First squad is able to handle themselves. Push inward and advance! Zero wants us you all to draw out X."

"Is that so?" Craft shouted. "Very well then…Zero…continue your advance!"

"Orders acknowledged!" Zero shouted back, pointing his Buster out at an oncoming Knightmare.

* * *

"Headquarters appears to be under some sort of attack." A captain shouted to the envoy.

The entire special envoy looked as if they were shocked, while Princess Euphemia did her best to maintain her composure in this. X immediately drew his X-Buster out and kept it armed in case of any force that may have already pierced this far, but he figured that it would be unlikely if that happened.

"We'll withdraw to the settlement." Cecile said, bluntly. "Can you arrange transport?"

"It may be too dangerous right now." The Captain said.

"Do we know the details!?" Sigma asked

"We are unable to confirm the strength and size of the forces, or their affiliation" The Captain shouted back. "The enemy is utilizing a wide range interference to jam our communications; as well as radar. We assume however it could be the Black Knights."

"Captain…switch to frequency-23B…alert all men that we can to converge back on the base." Sigma said.

"We won't be able to reach every man on that frequency General." He shouted back to him.

"It'll be much better to warn some of our men and give them some reinforcements; than to have none return to the base." Sigma said. The passenger of the jeep who was there nodded in confirmation and then began switching the frequency to try and reach nearby patrols. Still, it didn't lessen the fear of the special envoy any more. Finally, Suzaku turned around to Euphemia.

"Don't worry Princess." He said. "I won't let anyone harm you."

"We'll stay your side until the end." X said.

"No you two." She said. "You should help these men fend off the attack."

Suzaku and X both looked confused at such a response. Sigma also looked in surprise when he heard that, and laughed under his breath.

"Well…" He said. "That's not a bad idea."

"But General…" The Captain said. "He's an honorary Britannian. We are most likely dealing with the Black Knights here. What if he turns the Lancelot against us?"

"Uhhh…" Lloyd groaned. "You do realize you are talking to a member of royalty don't you?"

All of the men that had spoken immediately silenced any further conflict that they had about using Suzaku. Sigma saw this and immediately grinned at them.

"Pathetic." He said. "Caught up in your prejudices that you would even turn down a soldier that clearly outshines the rest of our flanks. In our current situation, sending any regular Knightmares will only turn into more losses. This boy is our only hope in pushing back this offensive."

"But General…" Another shouted.

"Fool!" He barked. "If this boy wanted to go to the Black Knights, he would have done so much, much sooner. The records from the Special Envoy, indicate he's been the only pilot for the Lancelot since it was finished. I'm assuming command from here on out." At that point, all of the men simply grumbled under their breath, and saluted Sigma. Whatever their bias were, they could not argue with a General now. Sigma then turned to Suzaku. "Suzaku…demonstrate your valor to us today. Show us your unwavering loyalty to the empire."

Suzaku turned to Sigma and saluted.

"Right!" He shouted.

"X!" Sigma shouted. "Go on ahead and try to buy enough time for Kururugi to make it there safely!"

"Roger General!" X shouted. Seconds later, Suzaku ran in the back to get suited up, while X was already running towards the base. With all the EMI in the air, both X and Sigma knew teleporting or transferring would not be possible…at least not without the risk of their subatomic structure coming apart. Sigma turned to the men.

"I'm going to rally the squads that are within the interference range." Sigma said. "Once we've secured the base, we'll try to make an adequate defense before the Black Knights overwhelm our position."

* * *

"You think the trap will work on Mega Man X?" A scientist asked Rakshada?

"I don't know." She replied. "Never had the time to test it. I'm sure if we can separate him from the rest of his team, it will be fairly easy to do it."

As the two were discussing Ciel stood off to the side, monitoring radar and such. The Black Knights still had decent communication in the black out they created, but some of their equipment was still limited. As she watched the blips that each represented a unit, she saw a series of white blips appear on the radar…they lasted only a moment before they disappeared.

"Guys…" She said.

All of the scientists looked at her as she looked at the radar.

"Uhhh…nevermind." She said.

_I could have sworn I saw another series of units moving in from the West._

* * *

Kallen fired a large shell from the cannon attached to her arm, destroying the knights of one of the Knightmares. Four other units approached her, firing their machine guns wildly. It was assumed by Zero that they had been struck with fear now that the Black Knights had pierced through their defenses.

"Worthless garrison units!" She shouted.

"They obviously didn't realize they stood no chance." Zero replied back.

As Kallen immobilized one of the Knightmares, Zero dashed on top of Kallen and dashed towards the other four, destroying the first two by extending the saber slash. He then struck the other two with two different attacks. All there was left was the immobilized Knightmare which Kallen was nearby; and Tamaki was riding towards.

"I'll finish the job!" He shouted.

* * *

Suddenly, shots from behind him rung out. A large blast of energy hit his Knightmare's foot, destroying it. Tamaki grit his teeth as he watched his Knightmare's unit confirm another missing leg seconds later. Finally, the next shot hit his arm with his weapon, and Tamaki ejected out before more damage could be done to him.

Behind the ruined Knightmare was Mega Man X, in the Falcon Armor. His Buster was already primed to fire another shot.

Upon seeing this on radar, Lelouch sighed.

* * *

_X is here first? Well…this is a surprise. I expected to encounter Suzaku long before I saw him. But that'll make things all too easy now. I doubt any of the other Reploids such as the green one and red one with a large cannon will have been allowed to come at such a sensitive operation. If the information that Kyoto gave me is accurate, then only soldiers who have proved to keep their composure, as well as serving the empire loyally would be able to attend. I should assume that X is the only Reploid I'll have to deal with this entire operation._

_Which is fine by me._

* * *

"Red Knight…" Lelouch asked on his communications. "Do you copy?"

"Don't worry boss; I already see him." Zero said, cutting the communications there. Lelouch nodded to agree, even know he knew Zero couldn't see him. He then called up Axl.

"Axl…" He said. "Prepare to fire on Mega Man X."

"Roger." Axl said, aiming his sniper towards X.

* * *

Zero walked towards X, his Z-saber still active. X himself kept his X-Buster ready, pointed right at him to fire at any moment. Zero kept walking until he got close enough to talk to him without shouting. As soon as he did, Zero then assumed a fighting pose.

"Beat it pal." He said.

"You should already know the answer to that." X replied.

"I know." Zero said. "You can never be too sure though."

And then Zero charged right X, his beam saber ready to strike. X fired his X-Buster at him, to which Zero reflected away, and tried to slash at X. X moved out of the way and shot several most Buster shots, dashing away to keep Zero from trying to hit. Zero stopped his charge and fired three shots himself. All of their shots missed and the two began combat on the grounds of the base.

Axl attempted to fire at X, his shot barely even coming close. He reloaded and fired again. And again. X was moving too fast, and too quick. Leviathan looked at Axl with her arms crossed as he shots kept going.

* * *

"Damn." Axl said. "Geez X…hold still for a few minutes."

"Can't you hit him?" Leviathan shouted.

"I'm trying; but he's moving too fast; and X is a fairly small target from this distance." Axl said.

"Well c'mon already." Leviathan said.

"Hey; you want to use the scope and try to hit him, be my guest." Axl said. "I'm built for this kind of combat…if I can't hit him, I doubt anyone else can…other than Zero, but it won't be by a Buster I know that."

"Hey I'm a more advanced Reploid than you." Leviathan sneered.

"That may be true, but your integrated circuits are designed for more front line combat, if everything I've seen about you is accurate." Axl said. "Mine are designed for firearm expertise. Even if the parts that you have are more advanced, it's still programmed for a specific area. It's hard for a melee combat orientated Reploid to be backwards compatible for this kind of warfare. Maybe with assault rifle distances you could adjust, but this much different."

Leviathan stood quiet for a few minutes.

"You older models sure still do know a lot." Leviathan said.

"Hey I resent that." Axl said. "We older models still know are way around things."

* * *

During the middle of the fight, when the Z-Saber and X-Saber collided with each other, the Lancelot appeared from the forest and towards the Black Knights. X and Zero both saw the incoming unit moving at them in a high speed. Both X and Zero instinctively leapt to the tops of the towers behind them and waited for it to pass. The Lancelot made no attempt to fight Zero and sped towards the mountain where Lelouch was stationed at.

_I guess Suzaku figured X could handle me by himself._

* * *

"Confirming target!" Tohdoh shouted on the radio. "All units assume formation 3 and fall back. Do not fire. I repeat, do not fire on the target!"

* * *

_Looks like it's begun. Now I gotta hold off X long enough to ensure that they are able to capture Kururugi._

Zero then dashed right at X, using his thrusters to gain considerable speed. X held his position, but Zero managed to knock him off the tower by moving around his saber and knocking X off with a swift kick. Zero then leapt off the tower and towards the forest below.

* * *

"Ahh geez." Axl shouted. "They went into the forest. Now I can't even get a lock on X."

"Looks like we'll have to go into the forest?" Leviathan asked.

"More than likely." Axl said, causing his sniper rifle to dissipate. To replace it in Axl's hands were two simple energy pistols. "C'mon…Zero's going to want X, and who knows how the other is faring against him."

* * *

As soon as Zero landed on the ground, he crushed X's back with his feet, he leapt off X and reignited the Z-saber. Zero was surprised to see that X was still able to get up and aimed his X-Buster right at him. X fired the large energy sphere at Zero, to which Zero moved out of the way. He landed on a small tree branch nearby, and again X fired at him. Zero leapt to the next tree branch, dodging X's Buster shots in every direction.

X then stopped and turned grey for a second.

"Homing torpedo!" He shouted. X then fired several missiles out of his cannon and towards Zero. Zero saw the missiles coming at him. He grabbed the Z-Saber and channeled green energy into the saber.

"Handengeki!" He shouted, throwing a green energy slash at the missiles. The explosion of the first one detonated the others. Zero then charged a Z-Buster and fired it at X. X then changed his color to light blue and pointed his Buster at the ground.

"Crystal hunter!" He shouted, creating a tower of nearly unbreakable crystals under him, projecting him upwards. The buster hit the bottom of the tower, which caused several cracks to appear on it bottom, but not enough to destroy it. After he exhumed enough of the material, he allowed himself to fall off the tower, and fired several speed burners at Zero. Zero dodged of the way, just in enough time for X to land on the ground, and attempt to fight Zero using his hands and feet. Zero ducked under the first kick, only to be kicked in the stomach by the second, sending him flying.

But Zero counter attacked him with a well-aimed Buster shot, pushing X back.

"X…how many times do we have to keep fighting like this?" He shouted.

"Until your nothing more than scrap metal in the ground!" X yelled back.

"Typical." He said. "At this rate, we're not going to get anywhere."

* * *

Suzaku rode after Zero's unit, closing in at a very fast pace. They eventually came to a large clearing where there was a unusually large hole. Something that also did not appear to be a natural formation either. Lelouch dove into the hole without thinking, leaving himself stranded in there.

"There's no way his Knightmare has the mechanics to escape a hole of that size." Suzaku said. "Could he be leading me into a trap?"

Suzaku only asked himself this once before he dove in and disabled Lelouch's unit by knocking his machine gun out of his hand. Lelouch reached for his unit's beam saber, but did not activate it. Suzaku on the other hand activated the MVS and pointed it at Lelouch.

* * *

"Zero…" He shouted. "I have you…"

* * *

"…right where." Lelouch also said, unknowing that he was virtually repeating the same thing Suzaku was saying from the other side.

* * *

"I want you." Rakshada said in the same fashion.

* * *

Without Suzaku's knowledge, Rakshada had placed a gefjun disruptor around the entire hole. As soon as it activated, a massive malfunction occurred within Suzaku's Lancelot. The disruption began to shut down both Lelouch's and Suzaku's Knightmare (not the Lelouch cared…it was Suzaku with the better Knightmare; even with the modifications Cerveau had made awhile back). Eletricty consumed Suzaku's Knightmare, and his unit ceased functioning.

"What the…" He said. Suzaku began to toy with every single little button he could, but nothing was responding. "No good. The unit isn't responding."

"Suzaku…come out of there." Lelouch shouted. "Your secondary functions should still be active. You will be treated like a prisoner of war under international law. If you don't like it however, we can always just gun you down."

Suzaku gritted his teeth in anger, but he knew he could not do anything. He wasn't even sure if he could escape this situation even if his Knightmare was functioning; as the Four Holy blades; and Tohdoh was not something even he wanted to encounter. He chased them off, sure…but these were still bad odds. Suzaku simply nodded to himself and began to open up the hatch of the Knightmare.

* * *

"I don't care what Suzaku wants; have him abandon the unit!" Euphemia shouted at Cecile and Lloyd. "If he stays in it, he's going to get shot down."

"What could possibly be wrong with the unit?" Iris asked as she typed away on the command console to try and override the problem; which wasn't possible.

"I don't know." Cecile said. "Something has happened to the sakuradite powering the Lancelot."

"A Gefjun disruptor." Lloyd said aloud.

"You mean…" Cecile shouted before Lloyd continued.

"But their using it as a jammer instead." Lloyd said. "I thought it only theoretical. What a fool I am. It really is you Rakshada."

"Where's General Sigma!?" Euphemia continued to banter on. "Can we reach him?"

"The EMI in the area is disrupting all long range communications around the area." Iris continued. "There's no way to reach the General until such time as he leaves the jamming field."

"There's got to be a way to reach him." She continued.

Iris looked at Euphemia.

"Well…I have an idea of how we could approach it." She said.

* * *

During X and Zero's fight, the two reploids fought for a few seconds more. Since X had a much stronger radar system than the Britannians did, he felt the Lancelot's signal disappear. He stopped fighting, which in turn caused Zero to stop. Zero also felt the large blip vanish from the radar, but he knew the situation.

"Oh no." X stated. "Suzaku…"

"So…they already pulled it off?" Zero asked. "Didn't take that long at all."

"What are you talking about!?" X shouted. "Where is Suzaku! Answer me Zero!"

"Relax." Zero said. "Suzaku's fine…at least I assume he is. Zero's probably only disabled his unit…Suzaku himself should be fine."

X breathed a sigh of relief when he heard that. Truth be told, he still trusted Zero to tell in the truth in situations, and he also figured that Zero would have no reason to lie to him.

"What's your boss planning then?" X asked, pointing his Buster at him.

"Let's just say my boss has a more personal interest with Kururugi; and wants to see if he'll come to serve us." Zero said.

"That won't happen." X shouted. "He'll die before he lets that happen."

"I'm aware." He said.

X was stunned when he heard Zero say that. He said also as if he knew Kururugi personally, without even taking the slightest amount of time to think about his answer. Did he know Suzaku somehow…did he know how he acts and what he believes.

This wasn't the time for asking questions though. He knew he had to get to Kururugi before he could let him sacrifice himself. X charged ahead, dodging a saber slash from Zero. As soon as Zero realized he missed, he used the Hienkyaku to teleport himself directly to where was, and delivered a swift kick in his face. X from where he was and crashed into a tree, the mere force of him hitting it uprooted the thing all together. As the tree fell, X leapt off of it and fired a charged X-Buster using a Quick charge part. The blue beam of energy smashed right into Zero, forcing him onto the ground. X then activated the Falcon armor's ability of flight and crashed into Zero, throwing him into a tree. Zero tried to regain his footing, but X flew over him and shot him midair.

Zero managed to roll out of the way and deflect a saber slash from X before, using both of his hands to perform a hand stand. Then then swirled his feet around, kicking X's Buster away from him. He then scrunched his feet up and used his hands to propel him forward into X. X fell to the ground, while Zero regained his footing. X then himself regained his footing, just in enough time to block a saber slash from Zero with his own.

"Let me go Zero!" X shouted.

"I can't do that X." He said.

"Then I have no choice but to retire you." X said.

"Go ahead and try." Zero barked. "You're not taking me without a fight!"

Zero and X leapt away from each other, and pointed their arm cannons at one another. Just as they did, several shots rang out on both sides. X leapt away to avoid gunshots hitting, as well as Zero. Seconds later, a contingent of twelve Britannian Knightmares, and Axl with Leviathan emerged from the brush. The two sides aimed their weapons at the individuals.

General Sigma led the pack.

"X…are you alright!?" He shouted, moving to his side.

"General." He said.

"Sorry I'm late…turns out some of my squads were attacked by the Black Knights before this operation even began." He said. "Some of the patrols were wasted so that they couldn't report the Black Knight's presence here."

"Damn the Black Knights." X said. "I understand that there are problems with radical racism in Britannia, but disrupting peace like this doing nothing but hindering the people's minds."

"I agree." Sigma said. "We'll need to deal with these machines now."

"General…Suzaku's machine has been disabled; and he needs rescue." X said. "Permission to break off from the fight to fight off the Black Knights?"

"Permission granted." Sigma said. Sigma then reached for his saber and drew it out "I'll deal with these units."

"Thank you sir!" X said, before saluting him. X then ran behind the Knightmares and dashed away.

"Out of my way!" Zero shouted, charging at the Knightmares with incredible speed.

"Evade and attack!" Sigma shouted. The Knightmares immediately broke off into different groups and formed what appeared to be some form of encirclement around the area where the Reploids were.

* * *

Suzaku departed the Lancelot's cockpit and walked towards Lelouch who had his gun pointed out at him.

"I'll get right to the point." Lelouch said. "I want you to join our forces."

"Is that a threat?" Suzaku asked. Lelouch gave no response. "Well you can forget it. I told you before…results gained through contemptible means are worthless to me."

"So…you wouldn't describe the peace we have now as worthless?" Lelouch asked. Suzaku was stunned for a second, but he stood still.

"What do you think would have happened if Japan had resisted to the very last man?" Lelouch continued. "The Chinese and the EU would have stepped in, and the nation would be split into three. They would still be fighting even now. The current peace that we have is the result of Japan's immediate and unconditional surrender."

"Your right." Suzaku said. "I'm fighting now to preserve my father's peace."

"Your wrong." Lelouch said. Suzaku again was stunned and backed up away, but still held his ground. "Prime Minister Kururugi, elected by the people did not choose surrender. That decision was selfishly made by his killer." Now Suzaku knew it. Somehow, Zero had known what had happened. As much as he didn't want him to continue, he could already feel it coming. "The government was thrown into chaos. Surrender became the only logical option at that point. The people's will was stolen from them by a criminal's own selfish agenda!"

Suzaku stood there, stunned. Zero didn't call him out, but he already knew that he knew.

"How on earth do you know that?" Suzaku asked.

"There's only one way for you to atone now." Lelouch said. "Make the decision that was stolen from them seven years ago."

"Fighting Britannia!?" Suzaku barked. "That again!?"

"It's an option worth exploring." Lelouch said. "Or would you rather have the Japanese continue down the path driven by your own egotism. You call that peace!?"

Lelouch and Suzaku stood at a standoff for a few seconds. Seconds later, a radio transmission began to break through the field.

"Suzaku Kururugi come in." The voice shouted. "Suzaku do you read?"

Suzaku went to touch his ear piece. Before speaking into it, he looked at Lelouch.

"May I?" he asked.

"Go ahead." Lelouch said.

Suzaku held his ear piece to his ear.

"This is Lieutenant Colonel Fair." He shouted. "We are launching surface to surface missiles against the terrorists! Your orders are to keep Zero there until the X unit immobilizes him and provides rescue! Do not let him leave!"

Lelouch's brain shot in the moment he heard that.

_They're giving him up to die!_

Within the next few seconds, Lelouch found himself at the mercy of his own gun.

* * *

Sigma leapt at Zero, who in turn deflected the attack. Sigma rolled away from Zero and moved in to attack Zero. Zero parried the strike and tried to hit him, though he was unable to do it. A Knightmare moved in to try and gun down Zero, but Zero cut the unit in two with a saber strike. Two others tried to fire, but Axl destroyed the cockpits with rockets from above. He had moved into stealth mode when the pilots surrounded him so they had lost track of him.

As for Leviathan, she herself created an array of ice of which traversed on, and then leapt off. She plunged her lance into the cockpit of one of the units, and allowed his buddy to obliterate the remnants of it with his own machine gun.

"Britannian punks!" She shouted. She then hurled her spear into one of the units, destroying its IFF. The pilot ejected out seconds later.

"All units back off from the area." Sigma said after he deflected another attack from Zero. He then backed away to gain some ground away from Zero. When Zero tried to dash away to where X had gone to, Sigma appeared in front of him and deflected his attack. "These special core units will dispatch more of you at this rate. Let me and Vile handle this."

"Yes my lord!" They shouted. All but one of the Knightmares rolled away from the area.

"Their retreating?" Leviathan asked as she retrieved her lance.

Zero charged at Sigma, trying to get in a couple hits. But Sigma managed to fend off his saber strikes with his own saber. Sooner or later, he and Sigma engaged in a fight that was very comparable to something from Star Wars. Zero could not break his guard.

"Dammit." Zero shouted. "Let me through!"

"You'll have to destroy me first!" Sigma shouted.

"With pleasure!" Zero barked back, throwing Sigma off. "I don't care if your memories are gone. You're still just a maverick to me!"

"This again huh?" Sigma said. "I don't know what you're talking about, but it's beginning to bore me!"

While the two fought, Leviathan tried to get into position to strike down Sigma. As she did, she saw that one of the Knightmares that didn't leave was charging right at her. Leviathan threw her lance at it, but she saw the Knightmare perform a complex maneuver that in turn dodged the attack.

_Whoa…I've never seen pilots do that before._

The Knightmare then leapt in the air, moving it's foot up to kick Leviathan. Leviathan saw that she was in a position that was not optimal for her to escape, so she simply rose up her hands to block the attack. She flew from where she was and landed on the ground, damaged badly. The Knightmare then pulled out it's machine gun at her.

"Insolent piece of scrap metal!" Vile shouted. "Think you have what it takes to best me!?"

He then fired his machine gun, but Leviathan was scooped up by Axl and taken away to safety. Vile saw the Reploid girl moving away from the area.

"Oh no!" He shouted. "Your not getting away!"

Vile hit the accelerator on his Knightmare and began to pursue the two. As soon as Zero saw this, he attempted to destroy the legs to his Knightmare, but Sigma forced him to parry and his shot was canceled.

Axl however must have seen that, as Zero got a short range transmission at him.

"Don't worry about us." Axl said. "Leviathan's a little winded, but she'll be fine. Just stop X!"

A second later, a rocket came out of the woods. Vile saw it and moved, but he turned his head at it, as he realized it was not aimed at him. Zero saw the rocket was actually aimed at him.

And then he had an idea. He allowed the rocket to get as close to him as possible. At the last second after he parried Sigma, he then swung on top of the rocket.

And then he used his feet to push it upwards. He was flying.

_Quick thinking Axl…thanks._

"You won't get away that easily!" Sigma shouted. Sigma then charged an energy beam from his head and fired it at Zero. Zero used Guard shell to deflect the beam to somewhere else. Sigma watched as his beam did nothing.

And then he smiled.

"Not bad Red Reploid." He said.

Then he clenched his fist and began to glow. Those who were able to see him (which was no one at this point) would have changed from what it is to something else. Parts of Sigma's body changed around, until it formed an entirely new body. When it was complete, Sigma was in a purplish armor that had a jet pack, a shield, and what looked like a flame thrower.

"But not good enough." He said.

Sigma then flew towards Zero.

* * *

Yoshida saw X charging at them.

"Blue Reploid spotted." He shouted.

"Oh no; that's the Britannian equivalent to the Red Knight!" Chiba shouted.

"That's not all!" Ohgi shouted, looking at the radar. "Incoming missiles confirmed!"

"Damn!" Tohdoh shouted.

X looked up and saw the missiles approaching at a marginally fast speed. X looked up in shock as he saw this.

"Damn!" X shouted. "What are they thinking!?"

"X…come in." A voice shouted. X pressed his hand to where his ear would be. "This is lieutenant field. You have orders to bind Zero to that location and rescue Kururugi. If you cannot do so, then ensure Zero cannot leave the area. The ETA of the missiles strike is five minutes! If you wish to save Kururugi, do so now!"

"Commander!" X shouted.

Seconds later, a large burst of static blew through X's scanner. X…who was normally able to hear through such jammers found himself unable to hear anything. Even he was stupefied when this occurred.

"I'm being jammed?" X asked. "What's going on?"

* * *

"What's going on!?" Lieutenant filed shouted. "Why have we lost communication!?"

"I don't know sir!" An officer shouted. "A secondary jamming device has been detected all around the island. It's emitting a large burst of interference greater than the first one."

"Is it the Black Knights!?" He shouted.

"No; the central part of the jamming field seems to be concentrated at an auxiliary location." They shouted.

"Then who else is on this island!?" He shouted.

* * *

"All Knightmares!" Tohdoh shouted. "Throw up a barrage! Empty your guns if you have to! Do whatever it takes to destroy that Reploid and missiles."

"We don't have enough ammo to deal with both!" Chiba shouted.

Tohdoh watched as X ran at three of the Black Knights units. Yoshida tried to strike at X, but X managed to maneuver around the strike, and then fired at his Knightmare's feet. The knee of the unit fell apart and his Knightmare collapsed. Shogo tried to strike at him with his sword, but X leapt into the air and held out his saber, deflecting the strike. Of course the force of the unit forced X back onto the ground.

Shogo then tried to shoot X, but the Falcon armor made X made much too fast to be hit. While some of the Knightmares broke off to deal with X, the rest of them fired their guns to unleash a barrage against the missiles, destroying most of them.

As X disabled two more of the Black Knights, Zero leapt off the missile he was riding on.

"Sentsezian!" He shouted, directing his Z-Saber towards the ground, creating a wave of energy when he hit the ground. X flew from where he was and landed on his head and then his back. He pulled himself to his feet and pointed his X-Buster at Zero.

"I don't have time to deal with you!" He shouted.

"How typical." Zero shouted, looking at the missiles. "Sacrificing someone that's not their own to accomplish their goals. This is why I fight against them."

"The Britannians are only doing what they feel will stop that terrorist your harboring!" X shouted.

"The worst government is often the most moral." Zero shouted. "One composed of cynics is often very tolerant and humane. But when fanatics are on top there is no limit to oppression. And your government is full of fanatics!"

"I don't have time to argue this!" X shouted. "I have to save Suzaku!"

"That makes two of us then!" Zero shouted.

"Huh!?" X barked. "What do you mean?"

Before Zero could answer, the two looked up to see a large ship appear on the horizon.

And then…blackness was the only thing they could recall.

**Changes done to Chapters 31-35**

**1. Minor spelling mistakes resolved**

**2. Grammar mistakes fixed.**

**3. Changes to dialogue have been made; as well as expanding on certain scenes to make the characters sound more like themselves.**

**4. Two new scenes added:**

**A. A scene with Axl nervous about him and Leviathan**

**B. A memory scene with X desperately trying to save Alia**


End file.
